Now and Forever
by SiriuslysexyXOXO
Summary: Casselle Marie Dawson's life is far from perfect, with a controlling father, perfect twin and a unique power Hogwarts is the only home she's ever known, but even Hogwarts has one exception in the form of fellow fourth year Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own the wizarding world of Harry Potter if we did we wouldn't be publishing on this website. We would be off writing our own books, but since we aren't we owe a huge thanks to JK Rowling for creating the marauders and bringing them into our lives. Though we do own Casselle and her friend Emma and we are very protective of both of them. Enjoy!

Chapter One

James Potter was standing on platform 9 ¾ attempting to spot a familiar face. He had been hoping to snag a compartment with his best mate, Sirius, but so far he had had no luck finding him. Though, he wouldn't mind sharing with Remus, Peter or Casselle either.

A surprised grunt fell from the dark haired boy's mouth as a small figure collided with him, leaving him breathless.

"James Potter you don't know how wonderful it is to see your big head again!" Casselle exclaimed hugging her friend fiercely.

James smiled, returning her embrace sheepishly. "Careful Cass I'm not as invincible as I look," he teased pulling away from her with a laugh running a hand through his hair messing it up. "Good Summer?"

Casselle's face clouded momentarily but she plastered on a smile before James could notice. "Same as usual, counting the days until Hogwarts. I can't believe we're already in our fourth year!"

"It is going by fast," James remarked. "Have you seen anyone else around?" he asked taking one last look around.

"You mean like that toerag Black?" Casselle asked scrunching up her face in disgust. She would never forgive him for giving her that potion that dyed her hair hot pink for a full week in their third year, not to mention the ever increasing list of other pranks he had used to torment her.

"Well yea, but anyone else? I can't find anyone," he replied glancing around hopefully.

"I don't know but we better hurry before the train leaves," Casselle said pulling him after her.

They managed to find an empty compartment near the back. Casselle sat back breathing a sigh of relief as she always did when she felt the jolt of the train heading to her true home. She listened as James went on about his summer, talking in detail about his new broom and his excitement to try it out.

"What is this mate! Instead of waiting for me you run off with her?" A dark haired boy sneered from the door.

"Sirius where have you been!" James said excitedly.

Sirius Black had an elegant beauty to him, no one could deny that. His dark hair fell in the right curls around his face and his high cheekbones and slim built body gave him the look of royalty. Though he was arrogant, he never overused his looks or his high powered name when it came to anything but girls.

"I was sitting through Remus talking about his studies and boring me to death while Peter listened in rapture. All the while I was wondering where in bloody hell my best mate was and then I come searching expecting to find him tied up at wand point. But instead I find him ditching me for this tramp," Sirius said exasperated.

"Excuse me!" Casselle yelled standing up. "I am not a tramp, mister I flirt with anything that moves."

"Not true, I haven't sunk as low to resort to flirting with you and I don't plan to…nor Evans for that matter," Sirius shrugged.

"Why you!" Casselle said pulling out her wand as Sirius grabbed for his.

"Hey drop it!" James called standing between the two as they said their hexes. The end result left James with hot pink hair and a suggestive lingerie outfit. He looked down and yelled, "That's enough! Change me back!"

But Sirius and Casselle were too busy rolling over with laughter. As James pulled out his wand another head popped into the compartment and stopped dead at the sight of James.

A small smile formed on the red head's face as she tried to hold in her laughter. "That's a good look for you Potter," She laughed.

"Evans!" James gaped in shock at his appearance.

Lily simply turned from him and addressed Casselle, "I've been looking all over the train for you! I was beginning to worry you missed it. Though I see you found a useful pastime at least." Her eyes scanned James's figure again, her green eyes dancing as she watched him attempt to pull his lacy bra off.

Casselle had managed to get a hold of herself by then and grinned at Lily. "I bet that's the last time James throws himself in front of a hex for me. Bye James, maybe Black can help you with the bra, he's had plenty of experience with slag outfits," Casselle called as Lily pulled her away from the two marauders.

Lily laughed and linked her arm through Casselle's leading her out of the compartment and towards the front of the train.

Lily led the way back to the compartment she was sharing with their dorm mate Emma Thompson. Once the three were seated Lily and Emma filled Casselle in on their holiday, which they had spent together. "Oh I wish you could have come with us Cass, Paris was beautiful!"

Casselle smiled tightly back at her friends, "Yeah it's really too bad my grandma was ill," She lied gazing out the window. The truth was her father simply wouldn't allow his daughter to leave the house. She was lucky to be permitted to return to Hogwarts.

"What was it she had?" Emma asked curiously bringing Casselle out of her thoughts.

"Oh…erm..well she had…pneumonia, yeah she was really sick it's amazing she pulled through…" Casselle's voice trailed off as the guilt washed through her. Lily and Emma were her best friends and she had started to tell them about her home life more than once but the words never seemed to come.

Casselle quickly steered the conversation back to more neutral territory," Soo James is looking rather dashing this year," She teased her face breaking into a good natured grin as she waggled her eyebrows at Lily.

Lily snorted, "Yeah I think the hair really suited him."

They broke into laughter the image of James with hot pink hair and girl's underwear flashing through their minds as they attempted to explain the incident to Emma through their laughter.

"Oh I hope he isn't able to reverse it in time for the feast!" Lily exclaimed her eyes shining at the thought.

Casselle giggled, "Now that would be a sight, though I do wish it had been Black instead."

Lily smiled at her friend, "In any case we better get dressed, we should be arriving soon I suspect."

The girls dressed in companionable silence and no sooner were they done then the train screeched to a halt.

They climbed into a horseless carriage as they found Mary Pike, a fellow fourth year in Ravenclaw who they'd always been friendly with and rode the short distance listening to Mary's summer and Casselle recalling how James ended up with Pink hair and hooker heels.

"Have you seen him? I hope he gets stuck with that hair." Lily said hopefully.

"No I didn't see any of those marauders," Mary said replied, "Though I was hoping to catch a sight of Sirius, I've heard the summer has been most agreeable for him."

Casselle pretended to gag at Mary's words earning a peel of laughter from the other girls. "Honestly Mary you could do much better than a troll like Black."

Mary shrugged, "Even you have to admit he's handsome."

"I would rather die," Casselle muttered as the carriage slowed to a halt.

As they shuffled into the Great Hall Casselle dared a glance at the Slytherin table, her heart beat wildly as she made eye contact with her brother Nathaniel. He sneered at her before turning back to his friends.

She followed her friends to an open area at the Gryffindor table and sat down waiting for the sorting to begin.

"Oi Casselle!" James called sitting across from her. "I was not happy about that hex. It took Remus a full fifteen minutes to get it back to normal," He said pulling his hand through his back to normal black hair messing it up.

"Well maybe you should stay out of the way," Casselle replied in annoyance. "It would have looked perfect on Black."

"I was preventing you two from killing each other before school even began."

"Well I don't need protecting so next time stay out of it."

"Like she could have done any serious damage anyway," Sirius mumbled.

"Oh really? Well why don't we test that theory." Casselle said pulling out her wand.

"Cass!" Lily exclaimed. "Not here, you'll get caught for sure. Set a better example for the first years."

"Yeah Casselle wouldn't want to set a bad example," Sirius mimicked shooting her one of his annoying smirks.

Her eyes narrowed at Sirius, and after a quick glance at the staff table she muttered a spell causing Sirius's pumpkin juice to explode in his face.

"Bloody hell Dawson!" He yelled attempting to dry his face with a napkin.

Casselle smiled at him sweetly, "I'm sure I have no idea what your blubbering about Black. Maybe you should just be more careful with your cup."

Sirius glared at her and she met his eye unflinchingly. She had stared down scarier people than him.

Sirius opened his mouth, most likely to utter a scathing remark, but was interrupted by Dumbledore who began addressing the student body.

"Welcome, welcome everyone. I trust that your stomachs are full and you're ready for a good night's sleep. I simply have a few announcements…"

Casselle tuned out her eyes once again returning to her twin brother. He appeared not to be listening either. Instead he was whispering with a dark haired girl who from a distance resembled Sirius. Bellatrix Black, however, made even Sirius look like a sweet little puppy.

She sneered disgusted that her brother could sink so low, conversing with trash like Bella. Though she supposed she shouldn't be too surprised, Nate had always been attracted to powerful people.

As if sensing her gaze her brother's dark eyes met her bright blue ones. There was no warmth in his expression. He seemed simply indifferent.

Casselle looked away feeling sick even at Hogwarts she could never truly escape her family not with Nate here.

"Casselle…hello Cass. Cass!"

Casselle's eyes snapped up, "Sorry Lily what did you say?"

"The feast had been over for five minutes. Sometimes you seem like you live in your own little world! Now come on!" Lily practically pushed Casselle out of the great hall and up to the fat lady.

"Ah bloody hell, do you know the password?" Lily asked hopefully turning to Casselle and Emma.

Casselle groaned. It was the first day and they were already locked out.

A figure sprinted at the girls stopping in front of them panting.

"It's - It's…. Balderdash," James managed looking sweaty but pleased with himself.

Casselle smiled picturing James's thought process. Show up with the password and save the day becoming Lily's knight in shining armor.

Lily however proceeded into the common room ignoring James completely. James in turn looked crestfallen his shoulders slumping as Lily ignored him.

Casselle laughed kissing James teasingly on the cheek, "My hero!"

James turned his face brightening as he grinned at her. "Well a kiss is a kiss, I guess even if you're not Evans." he ruffled her hair in that annoying older brother way and followed Evan's through the portrait hole.

Casselle went with Lily and Emma up to their dormitory and headed straight to her bed and pulled her hangings closed. She breathed a sigh of relief as she finally felt home where she was safe. No one could hurt her here. She closed her eyes and for the first time in three months slept without fear.

Please Read and Review! No flames please :) We will have the next chapter up very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not owe the wizarding world of Harry Potter.

Chapter Two

"Cass! Come on! We have to get to Transfiguration!" Lily called pulling back her hangings.

"Mmmm…just five more minutes!" Casselle mumbled as she rolled over.

"No! We're late as it is, now get up!"

"No," Casselle groaned pulling the blankets over her head.

"Oh no you don't," Lily said going to grab a glass of water. "If you don't get up in five seconds I'll pour this water on you," Lily threatened.

"No you won't," Casselle mumbled. No sooner had the words left her mouth she felt cold water drench her face and hair. "Lily!" Casselle gasped and jumped up. "I can't believe you!" She yelled but smiled despite herself.

"I told you. Now come on we are going to miss breakfast." Lily said walking back to the bathroom.

Emma grinned sitting up from her own bed as she took in Casselle's dripping figure, "At least you won't have to shower now."

Casselle laughed and got up and dressed. She brushed her teeth not even bothering to dry her hair. The three Gryffindors made their way down to the Great Hall chatting happily.

"I wonder what we are going to be learning in Transfigurations," Lily said as they sat down.

"Please Lil we already know you've read ahead in all our classes," Casselle said grabbing some toast and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Hey Dawson what's wrong with your hair? It looks even worse than usual," Sirius called from down the table.

"Lily poured it on me this morning, but it looks like your hair could use a thorough washing," Casselle said trying to block him out.

"I'll have you know I get many compliments on my silky smooth hair."

"I bet all those girls will say anything to get your attention," Casselle said then turned to Lily and Emma. "Are you ready? I've lost my appetite."

"Yeah I'm ready." Lily said dropping the crust of her toast on her plate.

Casselle and Lily grabbed seats in the front of the classroom much to Casselle's chagrin. She loved Lily, but sometimes she couldn't take her teacher's pet friend. Emma sat at the table next to them.

"Come on Lil, I don't wanna be this close to McGonagall."

"It wouldn't hurt you to sit in the front and actually pay attention for once," Lily retorted setting her supplies out neatly on her desk. "God knows how you've managed to scrape by in class."

Casselle grinned cheekily, "Must be because I'm brilliant," She teased reaching behind her and pulling her long dark hair into a messy bun. Magic was dangerous when you had long hair.

Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't keep from laughing when Casselle batted her eye lashes. "Sometimes I think your heads as big as Potter's."

"Talking about me Evans?"

Lily groaned recognizing the arrogant drawl. "Insulting actually," She corrected hotly opening her Transfigurations book.

"Ah well you know what they say, even bad publicity is still good publicity."

Casselle chuckled amazed by James's never ending optimism.

'Valiant attempt to fix your hair Dawson, too bad it didn't work."

"Sod off Black," Casselle replied her eyes flashing in anger.

Sirius merely grinned always happy to get a rise out of Casselle. "Ah well sometimes the truth hurts love," He responded airily sliding into the table directly behind the two girls.

"James Potter don't you dare take that seat!" Lily warned her eyes narrowing. "You and Black always sit in the back."

"Ah well your good influence must be rubbing off on me and Padfoot then," and with that James slid into the seat directly behind Lily. Remus sighed and slid in next to Emma while Peter sat behind them.

Other students began filing in followed by McGonagall. "Now class today we will be turning mice into pin cushions." And after showing them a complex wand movement, McGonagall set them to it.

Much to Lily and Casselle's displeasure James and Sirius were the first to change their mice successfully.

"Excellent Potter, Black. Ten points each."

The pair grinned and Casselle could swear that if you listened close enough you could hear their heads inflating.

Casselle, Remus and Lily were the only other ones that managed to perform the change before class ended. Peter had also made some progress, though his pincushion was sprouting a full tail and whiskers. Emma on the other hand had had no luck with the process, though she didn't seem particularly put out.

"What was up with Potter and Black? Since when do they give a flying hippogriff about school?" Casselle asked Remus as they made their way to charms.

"Knowing them, they were just showing off," Remus replied with a shrug. "If there's anything those two love more than mischief it's showing off."

"Oi Moony! You spreading lies about us?" Sirius called approaching the pair.

"I would hardly call them lies, Padfoot," Remus replied good naturedly.

"Moony I am hurt!" James chimed in. "I have always taken my studies very seriously."

"But not as seriously as me!" Sirius added. "Get it Seriously!"

The other three Gryffindors rolled their eyes.

"Those jokes are getting _seriously_ old," Casselle snapped adding emphasis on seriously.

"I'm sorry Dawson I don't recall asking you for your opinion," Sirius replied hotly.

"Well Black love, sometimes the truth hurts," Casselle quipped before rushing to catch up with Lily and Emma.

"Ugh! How can you stand her she's such a troll!" Sirius demanded after Casselle had scattered off.

"You seem to be the only one that has a problem with her Padfoot," Remus replied. "She's actually quite descent."

James nodded, "You just don't like her because she doesn't fawn over you."

"As if I would ever touch that-that hag!" Sirius retorted with a snort.

James met Remus's eye and they shared a look that wasn't unnoticed by Sirius.

"What!" He demanded glaring at his best friends.

"Nothing," They replied in unison.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Honestly I don't know why I bother with you two."

"Because if you didn't you'd be stuck with Peter?" James offered.

The three boys laughed as they hurried to make it to Charms on time. As they walked in they noticed Casselle, Lily and Emma sharing a table near the front again. "Should we irritate them some more?" Sirius asked nodding toward the two seats behind Lily and Casselle.

"Why not," James shrugged. "You know Lily it would be good for you to break the rules once in a while and what better way than to go out with me," James exclaimed sitting behind her and messing his hair up.

"Please I would not sink that low," Lily remarked, then turned around. "No you really cannot sit there. I know how terrible you are at Charms and I am not going to have your mistakes back fire on me."

"Relax Lily, we aren't that terrible," Sirius said leaning on the back two legs of his chair.

Casselle barked out a laugh failing despite her best efforts to contain it.

"Got something to say Dawson?" Sirius asked glaring at the back of her head.

"Nope why would you think that?" Casselle said sarcastically not even bothering to look back.

As professor Flitwick entered the room the class quieted. "Good Afternoon class today we will be practicing the Summoning charm. It is rather difficult. You need to concentrate very hard on the object and say Accio Pillow!" He called pointing at a pile of pillows, immediately sending one flying toward him.

"Now everyone grab a pillow and place it three feet in front of you." Flitwick said moving the desks out of the way.

Casselle and Lily managed to get the pillow to fly into their hands at the second try, Emma on the third. They then proceeded to move the pillow farther back.

As Casselle was about to summon her pillow she felt another hit her in the back of the head. She whipped around seeing Sirius look around innocently his pillow conspicuously missing.

Casselle's blood boiled as she threw it back at him and whispering 'reducto' as it blew up in his face, covering his hair with feathers.

James burst out into laughter at the sight of his friend, "You look like a chicken!" He called falling over with laughter causing most of the class to laugh as well.

"Mr. Black a little less concentration next time," Flitwick observed.

"Yeah Black relax, it will come when it's ready." Casselle called smirking causing Sirius to redden in anger.

"Class that should be enough for today, your homework it to practice summoning." Flitwick said cutting off Sirius's reply.

"Come on, let's get some lunch I am starving." Emma called to her friends as she packing her bag.

After a quick break for lunch it was time for History of Magic, the Gryffindors last class of the day. Most students despised Binns' long lectures but it was one of Casselle's favorite classes.

Not that she paid attention, of course, but rather took advantage of a period where she could practice her gift freely.

Casselle was unusually gifted at mind reading and she was often able, after a little concentration, to peer into most of her classmates minds with relative ease. Especially when most of her classmates were being lulled to sleep by Binns' monotone voice. The closer the mind was to sleep the more vulnerable it was.

The gift was not always a gift to her; she remembered when she first started hearing things at the age of 11 she thought she was going crazy. The constant voices in her head causing her to have massive headaches, but over time and practice she learned to control it, and could now turn the noises on and off.

Over the summer while she was shut up in her room she had taught herself how to channel her power towards certain people to just read their minds. So she was excited to try out this new development on her classmates.

History of Magic was the only class of the day where Casselle sat apart from Lily and instead sat with Emma. Lily often gave long lectures when one wasn't pretending to take notes.

The two girls sat at a table directly behind Lily and Mary, and the four of them chatted easily until Binns floated in and began the lesson.

Casselle smiled to herself closing her eyes and relaxing her mind. Her gift always felt like pushing against her own skull and expanding it. Some days it came easily, others it felt like running five miles. This particular time it took her ten minutes and felt like a light jog.

Keeping her eyes closed she brushed against Emma's mind. Some people could sense the intrusion but Emma seemed unaware.

She grinned as she heard Emma's thoughts, all of which seemed to be consumed by Remus.

Curiously she pushed her mind further touching Remus. Who paused in his note taking and glanced around uneasily.

Much to her disappointment most of Remus's thoughts were centered on their lesson. Pushing a little deeper she rifled through the many thoughts that circled in her head for anything concerning Emma and was pleased to find that Remus at least thought Emma was decent.

She left Remus and scanned randomly passing over James who seemed to be lost in a Lily fantasy and moving to the dark haired boy seated next to him.

Her eyes widened as she slammed into a wall. Black's mind was unreachable for her. What was worse he had turned and seemed to be staring directly at her with an unreadable expression.

Casselle stared back both impressed and incredibly curious. Where had Black learned a trick like that? She reeled herself into her own mind unsteadily.

Professor Binns signaled the class for dismissal, and Casselle rose with her fellow Gryffindors packing her bag and tuning out Emma who was chatting at her. Casselle's attention was focused entirely on Sirius as she watched him leave the room with James, Remus and Peter. "What are you hiding?" she murmured.

"So you're sure none of you have Divinations?" Casselle asked her friends worriedly at Breakfast the next morning.

"No I have arithmetic," Lily said. "Sorry."

"Same here," Emma replied taking a bite or porridge.

Casselle let out a groan; she hated not having her friends in her class.

"Hey Dawson I have Divinations," Sirius called over smirking. Upon hearing this Casselle laid her head down in irritation. Great, she thought one more reason for me to hate this class.

Herbology seemed to fly by as Casselle dreaded the end when she would have to separate from her friends and be alone with Black.

She walked the castle, searching for the path that led to the Divination tower. As she turned a corner she noticed two people snogging, poorly concealed behind a suit of armor. Casselle, deciding she needed a good laugh, curiously pushed her mind towards the pair.

She concentrated and picked up on the girl immediately. _'Merlin he is so hot! He's the best kisser I have ever met, maybe he wants more.'_ Casselle pulled out not wanting to get that personal. Maybe the boy would be a little more coherent.

She concentrated and again the extraordinary happened, she hit a brick wall, harder this time.

She stumbled back and held her head from the pain as the boy turned around and she was staring straight into the grey eyes of Sirius Black.

His eyes narrowed as he took in her expression. Casselle ran down the corridor and stopped when she knew he wasn't following her.

How was that possible? The only other person who has blocked her was Snape but even then he didn't ever seem to be able to pinpoint her prodding. But Black could sense it and where it was coming from.

She gazed around realizing she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She raced up the stairs and came to the trapdoor just as the bell was ringing. She slipped in unnoticed and slid into a plush cushion at the only empty table near the back. She looked at the faces around her, only a few people she would consider friends were in the class, but they already had full tables. She sighed a little sad, but then felt someone sit down next to her she looked up excitedly but her smile quickly turned to a scowl when she realized who it was.

"Don't be so disappointed Dawson tons of girls would love to sit with me," Sirius smirked as he sat down.

"Well then go sit with them," Casselle said.

"Can't only seat left," Black said. "Besides the girl I want to be sitting next to had to leave for a different class," He said with a knowing look.

"I bet," Casselle said shortly not wanting to discuss what happened earlier. She still had a slight pounding in her skull from his wall.

As the class started Casselle quickly tuned out the professor seeing as anyone with a brain would know that she was a fraud.

"Hey what were you doing there anyway?" Sirius asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Where?" Casselle asked confused.

"In the corridor," he said impatiently.

"I was looking for my class. What else would I be doing?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me?"

"What is your problem? It's not my fault you couldn't waste time looking for a nice broom closet. Instead you had to show your business to everyone." Casselle hissed getting annoyed. She rubbed her head as the pounding increased.

"So what, did someone put you up to watching me? Bellatrix? Regulus? Did your brother talk you into it?" He asked his voice becoming increasingly hostile.

'What are you talking about?" Casselle asked completely confused. "Why would I be watching you?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"I'm not watching you!" Casselle said exasperated.

"Then why are you trying to get into my head?" he asked angrily.

Casselle gaped at him. She didn't even know what to say to that.

"Who taught you to do it? Is someone trying to test me? Is it my family?" Black replied pelting questions at her.

"Mr. Black, Miss Dawson please wait until after class to finish your discussion," Professor Freya reprimanded sniffing affectedly.

Sirius didn't get another chance to talk to her during the class and as soon as they were dismissed Casselle flew out of the room not wanting to finish their discussion.

"Hey Dawson wait!" Sirius called as he saw her hurrying down the corridor. "Casselle!" He yelled taking off after her.

She turned a corner and slipped into an empty classroom breathing a sigh of relief as she walked around the dark room, waiting for the halls to clear.

"If you're innocent then why are you running?" Sirius asked as he slipped into the classroom his wand pointed at her.

His voiced caused Casselle to jump in shock, but she recovered quickly pointing her wand at him.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, why are you trying to get into my head?" He asked dangerously.

"I just do it for fun!" Casselle explained quickly. In all their duels she had never seen that violent glint in his eyes as she saw now. For once she was worried to duel him. "I don't know anything about Bellatrix or Regulus watching you. I just do it when I'm bored! Will you please just drop it?"

"Who taught you?" Black asked confused.

"No one, now will you get out of my way."

Sirius moved slightly allowing Casselle to pass. "But how?" He asked as she made her way out of the door.

"That is none of your business," She said leaving.

When she walked a little further away and saw no one following her. She stopped and leaned against the wall taking deep breaths to calm her beating heart. She noticed that her hands were shaking, that was a side of Sirius Black that she never wanted to encounter again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We are not JK Rowling, if we were we wouldn't be referring to ourselves as 'we' because as far as I know JK is perfectly sane. Anyway we don't own Harry Potter and we aren't making money of this so don't sue us! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Three**

Casselle worked hard to avoid Sirius at all cost, but this method proved to be impossible during Potions the next day. After James and Sirius had caused a cauldron to explode the previous class period Slughorn was making them sit in alphabetical order for the rest of the year and Casselle had the indistinct displeasure of being the closest to Sirius in the alphabet. Casselle was already seated when Sirius entered the classroom and slid into the seat next to her. She kept her eyes trained on her open potions book in front of her.

"So you can read upside down can you?" Sirius sneered.

Casselle flushed and quickly turned the book around ignoring his comment.

Sirius smirked at her, pleased to get under her skin. He turned from their shared table, angling his chair so that he was facing James. The two boys began an animated conversation about Quidditch until Slughorn entered the room.

"Now class, I have a real treat for you today. You will all be working with your partners to brew a minor love potion! Now don't take this assignment to lightly even a minor love potion like this could last up to three days depending on the person that drinks it. Off to it now!"

Casselle had never heard Slughorn sound so giddy, and she couldn't help but snort.

"Something funny Dawson?"

"No" she snapped fixing her eyes on the front board, where Slughorn was writing out the instructions.

"You must be happy about learning this" he replied a wicked smile gracing his handsome face.

"Oh really Black? And why would that be?"

"Well I reckon it's the only way you'll ever get a date" Sirius sneered casting her a superior smile.

Casselle flushed with anger and embarrassment. "Well Black we can't all settle for slags. Some of us have these things called standards when it comes to dating."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but Slughorn cut him off.

"Now Mr. Black Ms. Dawson you had better start if you want to finish by the end of class," Slughorn reprimanded.

Casselle and Sirius glared at each other, "I'll do one through six if you do seven through twelve."

Sirius shrugged and went to the store cupboard to gather the supplies. Casselle sighed and quickly lit a fire under their cauldron.

The pair worked in tense silence throughout the period, Casselle chopped and stirred on her side of the table and Sirius did the same on his.

"I think it's ready for your steps," Casselle announced wiping her forehead, glad to be done. For such a 'fun' potion, it had been a difficult process.

Sirius moved to take over and worked through his steps as Casselle watched.

"Done" he announced with a grin.

Casselle leaned over the cauldron to inspect his handiwork and resisted the urge to inhale. The potion was emitting a pleasant flowery aroma, just as the book said it should be. She wasn't sure whether to be pleased or irritated at how well he had done.

"Well?" he asked his voice expectant.

"It's adequate" she replied with a shrug, refusing to offer him any praise.

"Adequate!" He scoffed "It's bloody brilliant! Especially since I had to fix your half assed work"

"My work was not half assed!" she exclaimed glaring at him.

"Please you couldn't be any more mediocre if you tried."

Casselle lost her temper entirely and whipped her wand out pointing it at Black.

Sirius scrambled to do the same smirking at her, "as if you could hi-"

He was cut off as Casselle hit him in the stomach with a hex. Sirius stumbled back knocking into the table and spilling their cauldron.

Casselle screamed as she was hit with a face full of pink liquid.

Casselle furiously wiped at her face attempting to rid it of the warm liquid. I'm going to kill him she thought furiously. She opened her eyes ready to give Black an earful, however when her blue eyes meet his gray ones she forgot all about yelling.

She had never noticed how beautiful Sirius's eyes were, like the sky when there was a thunderstorm or how shiny his hair was. She smiled dreamily up at him.

Sirius stared wearily down at Casselle waiting for some sort of angry explosion. His apprehension quickly turned to confusion when Casselle smiled up at him.

"Erm are you okay Dawson?"

"Perfect" she practically purred fluttering her eye lashes at him.

Comprehension flooded Sirius's features and a slow grin spread across his features.

"Sirius Black what have you done to her!" Lilly exclaimed grabbing Casselle's arm and swinging her around, "Casselle, honey, are you alright?"

"Better then alright Lily, I'm in love," Casselle practically sang grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius barked out a laugh and Lily spun around to face him "You gave her THE POTION!" She screamed her face flaming with anger.

By this point everyone turned to stare at the three Gryffindors, most, like Sirius, appeared amused at the turn of events.

"Oh dear," Slughorn exclaimed coming to their table. "Has she taken some of the potion?"

"Yes Professor, Black gave her some" Lily replied glaring at Sirius. "You can give her the antidote though right?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to have anything ready until tomorrow, my stocks are low and I don't have all the necessary ingredients…its possible it might wear off before then but they seem to have done an exceptional job…"

Lily groaned and Sirius smirked. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Casselle slid over to Sirius wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him.

Sirius flushed at the close proximity but grinned down at her. He relished the humiliation she would feel when she found out she had basically flung herself at him.

"Mhmm you smell good," she whispered before leaning up and capturing his lips with hers.

Sirius responded instinctually to her kiss, wrapping his arms around her small waist as his tongue lazily traced her lips. She sighed against his lips parting hers for him.

Catcalls pulled Sirius back to reality and he quickly pulled away from her disgusted at his response. Thankfully the bell sounded and Sirius was able to make a quick getaway. The whole incident had been unsettling for him.

Lily and Emma were exhausted from keeping Casselle away from Sirius by the time dinner rolled around. She was constantly trying to sneak away and when she wasn't making an escape attempt she was going on and on about Sirius, his hair, his eyes and how cute his butt looked and frankly it was making the other two girls nauseous.

"What do you think he sleeps in?" Casselle asked resting her chin on the pad of her hand and staring off into space. A posture she had repeated on more than one occasion throughout the day.

"Frankly I hope to never find out" Emma answered resisting the urge to hit Casselle over the head with her Herbology book.

The three girls were sitting in the common room and Casselle was firmly in her seat for now.

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Erm well…" Lily had just spotted the boy in question and it didn't seem like Casselle was even close to his mind.

Casselle turned to follow Lily's eyes and her jaw dropped when she saw Sirius snogging Maria, a Gryffindor fifth year who had a reputation for being loose.

"That little whore!" Casselle snarled springing from her seat before Lily could stop her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Casselle demanded ripping Maria apart from Sirius.

"What's your problem Casselle?" Maria demanded in her high pitched voice.

"Don't you dare ever think about touching him ever again!"

Maria stared at Casselle stunned; she had never heard her speak like this to anyone.

"Did you hear me?" Casselle snarled.

"Sirius has the right to do as he pleases" Maria responded timidly.

Casselle pounced before Maria or Sirius could react, the two girls fell to the floor both screaming and wrestling around.

Sirius stood shocked but quickly snapped out of it and attempted to separate the two. "Mate give me a hand!" he called to James.

Together the two boys were able to separate Casselle and Maria. Both girls were panting, Maria's nose was bleeding and Casselle's shirt was torn and her lip was split but no serious damage seemed to be done.

Lily and Emma rushed over to help Sirius pull Casselle away from Maria and out the portrait hole and into the corridor.

Sirius dumped Casselle to the floor and glared down at her, this was entirely her fault.

She stood and brushed herself off before cuddling up to Sirius, "she didn't hurt you did she?"

"What the hell Casselle you can't just go around attacking people for no good reason!" Lily exclaimed exasperated.

"It wasn't for no reason!" Casselle hissed glaring at Lily. "She was throwing herself at Sirius."

"Casselle me and you aren't dating! We don't even like each other!" Sirius exclaimed, his earlier amusement about the situation had quickly transformed into dread.

Casselle turned to Sirius her face broken. "B-but I love you. Of course you don't mean it you're just irritated with Maria right?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but Emma kicked him. "Of course he's just upset that Maria tried to fling herself on him" Emma replied smoothly. "I think we should let Sirius sleep it off, things will be better in the morning."

"Yea I just need to sleep it off," Sirius agreed rubbing his shin. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Casselle replied smiling sweetly before leaning up and kissing Sirius on the check. "Sweet dreams."

Sirius hurried away from the three girls and retreated up to the boy's dormitory.

"Oi Padfoot did you let her down easy?" James teased grinning up at his friend from his Quidditch magazine. Remus and Peter chuckled but fell silent when Sirius shot them a glare.

"It isn't funny," he hissed storming towards the bathroom.

James, Remus and Peter all shared a look as the bathroom door slammed behind Sirius.

"It will all be over tomorrow." Sirius reminded to himself as he undressed. He quickly brushed his teeth and strode from the bathroom not sparing a glance at his roommates before slipping into bed in his boxers.

A few hours had passed Sirius was dreaming of a warm sunny beach with girls in bikinis surrounding him. As he was settling in to the sand with a few girls on each side, he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to see that one of the girls was Casselle and he jerked awake.

Looking around he saw Casselle standing before his bed in nothing but a pair of lacy black underwear and matching bra.

"Hello," She purred, running her hand down his arm.

"Merlin, Casselle!" He hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly. Didn't you miss me?" She pouted.

"Sirius?" They heard James call. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Couldn't sleep. Go back to bed." Sirius said getting out of bed, while Casselle giggled.

"Who's there?" James asked sitting up and squinting.

"No one, go back to sleep." Sirius said agitated.

Casselle giggled again trying to get into Sirius's bed.

"Come on," he muttered, throwing his blanket over Casselle's shoulders.

"Is that Casselle?" James asked rubbing his eyes.

"No, just go to bed." Sirius said leading Casselle out of the room.

"Yes it is, what are you two doing?"

"Nothing, it is not my fault she came walking in here dressed in basically nothing, while I'm in the middle of a dream. Now go to bed, I'm sending her back to her own room now." Sirius said annoyed, only a few more hours he thought as he marched Casselle out of the room.

"Where are we going? Some place with more privacy? A broom closet perhaps?" Casselle asked leaning into him.

"No we are going to the common room, seeing as you probably won't stay in your room even if I get you there." He said leading her to a couch.

"Even better a couch is much more comfortable than a broom closet." She said snuggling into Sirius's lap laying kisses all up his neck.

"Casselle will you stop. This isn't you." Sirius said pushing her to the other side of couch.

Casselle's lip started to quiver as she looked up at him. "Why don't you like me?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Casselle, come on." Sirius pleaded. "Don't start this."

"Start what?" Casselle shrieked. "I just want to know. I love you, and you hate me. Why?" She asked tears streaming down her face.

"It's not-" Sirius didn't know what to say. This wasn't like Casselle at all; he didn't know how to handle this foreign emotional girly Casselle. He hated watching girls cry, this was why he didn't get involved in relationships.

"Just tell me! Why you don't like me. Am I ugly?" Casselle cried.

"Cass…" He stopped as he looked at her, tears streaking her face. He gave a resigned sigh, "Come here," He said opening his arms. She huddled next to him, burying her face in his blanket. After a while of crying she fell asleep in his arms. Sirius fell asleep shortly after.

"Should we wake them?" Lily whispered confused as she showed Remus, Sirius and Casselle asleep on the couch. She had woken up a panic when Casselle wasn't in her bed and was more than a little shocked to find her curled up with Sirius in the common room. She had been unsure of how to handle it so she grabbed the only sensible friend Sirius had.

"I guess we should," Remus replied shaking Sirius slightly. "Hey mate, wake up."

Sirius stirred slightly throwing his other arm around Casselle and mumbling.

"Sirius, wake up." Remus said shaking him harder.

Sirius opened his eyes, looking around confused. His eyes settled on Casselle and his arms around her and jumped up causing Casselle to fall farther onto the couch spreading out.

"What is going on?" Lily demanded of Sirius.

"Don't look at me, like this is my fault! She's the one that came into my room in the middle of the night dressed in nothing but underwear. What was I supposed to do?" Sirius said. "Now can you please go get her dressed so we can get this whole thing straightened out because I cannot deal with this anymore. Now if you don't mind I am going to get dressed." Sirius yelled. He was confused about the whole situation and didn't want to spend another minute with a love sick Casselle, it was doing weird things to him. He stalked towards his dorm, going to throw on some clothes before going to Slughorns office.

"Sirius!" Casselle called as he walked down the stairs. "I've been waiting forever! Wasn't last night great? Oh I love you so much!" She gushed as she hung on to his arm.

Sirius didn't say anything as he walked across the common room, avoiding the stares from his fellow Gryffindors.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To see professor Slughorn." He said shortly. "Come on."

They walked out of the common room and down towards the dungeons. Casselle babbled about how much she loved Sirius and what they should do during the upcoming weekend, while Sirius just stayed quiet. Once they reached the door to professor Slughorn's office Sirius knocked.

"Yes come in," Slughorn called from inside.

Sirius opened the door, and dragged Casselle along after him. "Professor, do you have the antidote ready yet?" Sirius asked in a pleading tone.

"Yes, yes it is almost ready." Slughorn said from behind his desk.

"Sirius what are we doing here? Can't we go somewhere private?" Casselle whined.

"Just sit down; this'll be over in a minute." He said walking over to the professor.

"It just needs to be stirred a few more times, and then it should be perfect." Slughorn said stirring the large bubbling cauldron sitting on his desk in a counterclockwise motion for a few more minutes. "There, now Casselle come here and drink this." Slughorn said holding out a goblet filled with the potion.

"What is it?" Casselle asked walking toward them.

"Just some juice, it'll make you feel better." Slughorn said.

"Come on Casselle, it tastes great." Sirius encouraged ready to force the potion down her throat if it came to that.

"Okay," She said cautiously taking the goblet. As she took a few sips the expression on her face seemed to harden. In contrast to the dreaming stare her eyes had a moment ago they changed to something of horror. "Oh Merlin," She said as she finished the glass.

"Casselle?" Sirius asked as he stared at her. "How are you feeling?"

Casselle turned to Sirius and her eyes widened in disgust. She stared dumbstruck, and then ran out of the room. She couldn't believe the fool she made of herself over the last day, fighting Maria, throwing herself at Sirius, and oh god showing up in the lingerie Emma had gotten her as a joke. This could not have happened. She ran down the corridors just wanting to hide in her dormitory for the rest of her life. She sure as hell never wanted to see the face of Sirius Black ever again.

As she reached the common room she just continued to run up the staircase and threw herself on to her bed pulling the covers high over her head.

"Cass?" She heard Lily call from the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Lily," Casselle moaned. "What am I going to do? I can't show my face in the common room ever again."

"It'll be okay, everyone knows you were under the control of the potion. And all the girls love that you gave Maria a bloody nose, which was brilliant." Emma said sitting down on the side of Casselle's bed.

"Not helping," Casselle whined from under the covers.

"Come on, it's okay. Why don't we go get some lunch. You must be starving." Lily offered pulling the covers off of her.

"I can't even think of eating." Casselle said trying to pull the covers back up.

"Well I am hungry, and you are going to come with me." Lily said pulling the covers off the rest of the way.

Casselle groaned, as she stood up. "Fine, but if someone says anything about yesterday I'm leaving."

"Okay, let's go." Lily said walking to the door.

Casselle sat with her shoulders slumped at the Gryffindor table staring at her plate not able to eat anything. The minute she had entered the Great Hall everyone started whispering and she was contemplating which schools she could transfer to.

"Come on Cass, eat something." Emma pleaded with her.

"I'm not hungry."

"Hey Casselle how are you feeling?" The voice was all too familiar to her. Her stomach churned while her cheeks flushed as she looked up to see Sirius take the seat across from her. "You ran off so quickly I didn't get a chance to see how you were," he said sounding sincerely concerned.

"Yeah, you were pretty scary yesterday." James said. "If I didn't know better I'd say- Ow!" James yelled rubbing his leg, "What was that for Evans?"

But before either of them could say anything else, Casselle was halfway out of the dining hall. "God Potter could you be anymore inconsiderate!" Lily said getting up to follow Casselle. Emma followed suit offering the boys an apologetic smile as they abandoned their meal.

Casselle took off for the main doors and ran out onto the grounds. She needed to be alone. Casselle made her way to a willow tree on the farthest edge of the lake. Sitting at the base with her knees pressed to her chest she wiped a tear from her eye.

She desperately wished she didn't have to remember everything she did yesterday. Her face burned with shame as images of throwing herself at Sirius in her underwear rose to the forefront of her mind.

Casselle wasn't sure how long she sat there but eventually the tears stilled on her face and the chill in the autumn air made her shiver.

"Cold out."

Casselle closed her eyes willing the voice away, instead she felt someone sit next to her.

"What do you want Black?"

Sirius shrugged stuffing something in his pocket before sitting down next to her, not quite sure of the answer, "Evans and Thompson are going mad searching the castle for you so James offered our help."

Casselle nodded her gaze fixed on the lake.

"Look I know yesterday was well…an experience…but I mean it wasn't exactly your fault…I mean it was the potion right?"

Casselle closed her eyes; this was one conversation she never wanted to have.

"I mean it's not like you would have ever kissed me or picked that fight with Maria or erm showed up in the boys dorm dressed like that…"

"Thanks so much for reminding me Black," she hissed wishing she could disappear.

"That's not what I meant! I just meant that it wasn't you!"

"Look I don't need this right now you're the last person I want to talk to so can you just leave me alone. Please."

Sirius sighed but stood up anyway, "you can't run forever eventually you'll just have to face it"

"I don't have to do anything," She snapped her anger rising

"Fine just run away and avoid everything like a coward, honestly it makes no difference to me," He replied annoyed at the whole situation.

"Why do you have to be such an arse all the time!" She yelled.

"I'm not the one that acted like a bloody idiot yesterday it was your own damn fault that everything happened. Trust me I didn't enjoy any of it!" he replied his voice harsh.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. ME!" she screamed pulling her wand out and pointing it at him.

Sirius got to his feet glaring at her, "Fine be a bitch, I don't know why I even bothered."

Something in Casselle snapped and she began firing hexes as fast as she could. Sirius took off for the castle covering his face with his arms.

When Sirius disappeared from view, Casselle finally put her wand down and hid her face in her knees.

**We hoped you enjoyed this chapter, because we definitely enjoyed writing it. ;) **

**Please read and review because we would love to know what you think of the story so far, also we love to receive compliments like any normal writer. :PP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Insert something witty about us not being JK Rowling. **

Chapter Four

Hogwarts students were buzzing about the episode between Sirius and Casselle but like all gossip the incident eventually became ancient history, the students of Hogwarts found other people and events of interest to the relief of both Casselle and Sirius.

Casselle reverted to ignoring Sirius instead of arguing with him, life was much easier when she pretended he wasn't there and he seemed to take her lead showing her no interest during lessons or in the common room.

Christmas was fast approaching and Casselle found it increasingly hard to pay attention during her lessons, a sentiment shared by almost every other student (Lily and Remus appeared to be the only exceptions).

Snow blanketed the grounds and Casselle and Emma managed to pull Lily away from her textbooks long enough to take a walk around the lake.

"It's so beautiful here," Casselle remarked as the trio stared out over the lake.

"There's no where quite like it," Lily agreed. "Sometime I think I'll wake up and this whole magic thing will have been a dream."

Casselle nodded, "I know exactly what you mean."

The girls took refugee under an old oak on the bank of the lake sitting down after clearing away a patch of snow. They huddled together around a jar of flames Lily had managed to conjure.

"So are you guys going home for the Holidays?" Lily asked.

"Yea doing the whole Christmas thing," Emma replied with a grin. "My brothers in a right state, he's worried that Santa will remember him putting a frog in my bed over Summer Holiday," Emma came from a large wizarding family and had one older brother and three younger brothers the youngest being barely over six years old.

Casselle and Lily chuckled, "I suppose I'm heading home too…" Casselle replied with a sigh.

Lily and Emma shared a look; Casselle had always been secretive about her home life, often dodging questions when either of them asked.

"I'm going too, Petunia supposedly has a new boyfriend and I get the pleasure of meeting him over the Holiday." Lily chimed in with a sigh.

Emma and Casselle made a face they both knew enough about Lily's older sister to know that any man she dated wouldn't be remotely pleasant.

"Just how you wanted to spend the holiday I'm sure," Emma replied sympathetically.

"Maybe opposites attract and he'll be wonderful," Lily teased.

Emma and Casselle burst into giggles and Lily quickly followed them.

"I'm freezing let's go back to the common room," Emma stated standing and brushing some snowflakes off her jacket.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to stay for a while longer," Casselle replied.

"You sure?" Lily asked standing with Emma.

"Yea I'll be up in a bit."

"Here at least keep the flame, and don't stay out too long you'll catch your death."

"Yes mother," Casselle replied grinning at Lily.

The other two girls made their way back to the castle leaving Casselle under the tree. Casselle sighed, only five more days till Christmas break, she thought to herself hugging her knees to her chest.

Holidays were always some of the worst times for Casselle. She would return home where she would be reprimanded and scolded while her brother was praised. He was a Slytherin after all, her mother's old house; he made the top marks and had the right friends. Casselle on the other hand blew off her studies (not that she made bad marks), and was friends with all the 'wrong' people. Not that it really mattered to her what her parents thought anyway, at least that's what she told herself.

Her father being high in society as a member of parliament, and worshiping Nathaniel allowed his son to not hate him. Though being a drunk as well as a demanding father allowed his daughter to hate him. He resented and hated Casselle for her obstinate personality.

She stood sighing, the cold finally getting the better of her and made her way back to the castle. She had only made it to the third floor however when she ran into her brother.

"Need something Nate?" she asked crossing her arms as he blocked her way.

"Father just wanted me to remind you that you're expected to return home for the Holiday…he's very displeased about your behavior back in November," Nathaniel replied a cruel smile gracing his lips.

"What are yo-" Casselle froze as she realized what he meant, he had told her father about the incident with Sirius. "And I suppose you left out the part about the potion?" Casselle asked angrily.

"I might have forgotten to mention it," he replied his black eyes meeting her blue ones triumphantly.

"What did I ever do to make you hate me Nate?" She asked her voice soft.

Nathaniel laughed, "In order to hate you I would have had to actually care at some point. No little sister I simply thought this might make the Holiday more amusing. See you at home." And with that he brushed past her pushing her out of his way easily.

Casselle's shoulders slumped, home was a hell in even in the best of circumstances but now it was certain that she would have a miserable Christmas.

"He'll pay for that," she muttered her fist clenching in anger as she made her way back to the common room.

The common room was far from the serene scene Casselle was hoping for. Sirius and James seemed to have taken it upon themselves to charm the various pieces of furniture into thinking they were attack dogs. The pair roared with laughter as one of the plush chairs chased a second year around the common room.

Casselle scowled already at her limit as she dodged a foot stole and started towards the boys. Lily, however, beat her to it.

"Potter! Black! Change the furniture back NOW!" Lily yelled placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw come on Evans it's only a little fun, you do know what fun is right?" Sirius replied watching as a fire poker chased a seventh year girl up to the dormitory.

"I'll fetch a prefect and you'll lose points," Lily threatened.

James and Sirius scowled at her, "Where's your loyalty Evans?" James demanded.

"I would suggest turning the furniture back unless you'd like to spend Saturday in detention," Lily snapped.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Fine we're doing it okay?" He waved his wand lazily and the furniture all reverted to its natural immobile state.

James and Sirius made their way up the boys staircase with Peter on their heels, obviously bored with the common room now that the fun was over.

"Do they ever think about anyone but themselves?" Casselle huffed joining Lily, Remus and Emma, who had stayed behind to help put the furniture back. The furniture had stopped moving but it was strewn across the room.

Remus sighed, "They're not bad…sometimes they just don't think…"

"Sometimes?" Lily scathed. "I would say closer to ninety-nine percent of the time."

Casselle nodded her agreement as she flicked her wand moving a chair back into its proper spot.

Remus shrugged choosing not to comment. The common room began to fill with students again; news of the end of the killer furniture had obviously spread.

Remus, Emma, Lily and Casselle managed to sort the common room out and the girls bid Remus goodnight retreating to their dormitory for the evening.

Sooner than Casselle would have liked she was seated on the Hogwarts Express opposite Lily and next to Emma. She stared out the window tuning out the other two girls retreating into her own thoughts.

A commotion in the hallway snapped her out of her daze, "What the hell-" she was cut off as their compartment door burst open and four boys fell in slamming it shut behind them.

Emma, Lily and Casselle stared in shock at the four marauders who were too busy laughing to reply to their perplexed looks.

Lily found her voice first, "And what do you think you're doing?"

The boys stood up brushing themselves off, "Sorry about that Evans," James drawled still grinning while he messed up his hair causually, "Had to make a quick getaway."

Lily glared at the boys, "Well if you're done with your childish antics leave," she snapped.

"Nah we need to lay low for awhile, don't we mate," Sirius replied grinning as he sat between Emma and Casselle.

"Absolutely, who knows how long it'll be till the coast is clear," James replied taking the seat next to Lily.

Remus rolled his eyes but sat next to Emma anyway leaving Peter to take the seat on Lily's other side.

Casselle ignored them turning back to her window gazing, tuning out the chatter around her.

"What's got you in such a mood Dawson?" Black drawled looking at her expectantly.

"Butt out Black," she snapped. Her mood was already relatively foul and the last thing she needed was for Black to take a shot at her.

"My, my aren't we touchy," Black replied grinning cheekily.

"I'm not in the mood Black go bother someone else," Casselle growled. The compartment had fallen silent as the others watched the exchange.

"Something eating at you Dawson? What, not looking forward to spending break with your charming brother?"

Casselle clenched her jaw her anger only increasing at his ability to guess what was bothering her, "I could say the same about you Black," Casselle replied hotly. "How's Bella doing?"

Sirius scowled at her, "At least I'm the talented sibling, if you ask me your brother must have soaked up everything worth having in the womb leaving you with the scraps. It's no wonder your parents like him better," Sirius shot back.

Casselle stared at him as pain ripped through her. He had hit the figurative nail on the head. Casselle stood shakily and left the compartment heading for the bathroom to upset to even reply.

A pang of guilt flashed through Sirius as he registered the hurt in her eyes. The compartment fell silent after she left all eyes on Sirius.

"What?" He asked somewhat indignantly, "She started it."

"Sirius Black I swear if you don't go apologize to her this minute," Lily started her face red with anger.

"Fine, fine I'm going don't have a cow," he mumbled leaving the compartment and walking down the hall of the train.

Casselle leaned against the bathroom wall closing her eyes. He's an ass, she told herself, it's not true I'm just as worthwhile as Nate, probably more worthwhile, he's a bloody Slytherin after all. Her shoulders slumped as she repeated that over and over again in her head. Sirius's words had cut her in a fundamental way and as much as she hated to admit it the words coming from someone that should sympathized with her position hurt even more. Wasn't he supposed to understand? Didn't his family treat him the same way?

Casselle turned staring in the mirror. The same blue eyes and dark hair were reflected back at her. It was true that she and Nathaniel shared almost no physical similarities despite being twins. Nate was older by a whole five minutes and his eyes were so dark they appeared black. He had sharp cheek bones that made his face look harsh where as Casselle's blue eyes and soft features made her look gentler.

Their differences were more than purely physical. Nate had always been obedient; doing what he was told when he was told to do it. Casselle on the other hand had always had a rebellious streak; she questioned her parents regularly and often ignored orders. He was often cruel and cold where Casselle was, most of the time, friendly and full of laughter.

"He's not better than you," she whispered staring at her reflection. "Not even close."

She sighed turning away from the mirror and sliding the bathroom door open, maybe she could find a compartment to herself and ride in peace for the rest of the trip.

Her hopes were short lived, however, as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, she ran right into Sirius.

"Do you have to follow me around!" She yelled stepping away from him angrily.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself Dawson. Look Evans said I had to come and get you so here I am now let's go."

Casselle glared at him, "You go."

"Look Dawson I didn't mean it okay?"

Casselle stared at him coldly, "You know Sirius you're the last person I would have expected that from. James, Lily, Emma, Remus, Peter they all have normal families so I don't expect them to understand. But you, you know what it's like to be the black sheep and that makes it worse," Casselle replied before brushing past him.

Sirius stared after her for once at a loss for words.

Casselle exited the train reluctantly her eyes automatically sweeping the platform for her parents. It didn't take long to find them and she quickly made her way over, it was best not to keep them waiting.

Nate had beaten her there and as Casselle approached her eyes met her fathers, "About time," he snapped turning promptly on his heels and leading their family to their car.

Casselle glanced back at the Hogwarts Express one last time, a wistful expression painting her features, before following her family.

As soon as they arrived at the manor Casselle was stripped of her wand and sent to her room.

She spent the first few hours of her Holiday staring at her ceiling, attempting to find patterns in the paint. Her only friend in the house their maid Millie couldn't even offer her any distractions because she was gone for a Christmas vacation. She laid on her bed feeling the tension in her body grow knowing it was only a matter of time before her father came in to 'discipline' her for her transgressions.

He came sometime between seven and eight, meaning her family had just finished dinner. She got hastily to her feet as the door opened, it was always better to be standing.

"Good evening," she muttered struggling for a polite tone.

"I'm incredibly disappointed in you Casselle," her father sneered. "Your brother has informed me that you've been conducting yourself in a less then pleasing manner."

Casselle remained silent, she could argue but it wouldn't make any difference at this point.

"I refuse to have my daughter go around acting like a whore Casselle," Her father went on his voice growing darker.

"Father I can explain-" Casselle started weakly but was silenced by a stinging slap to her cheek.

"Do not interrupt me," he snarled as Casselle held her cheek. "You will be confined to your room for the remainder of the break and if I get wind of that kind of behavior again I will pull you out of that school." With that he turned and left the room.

Casselle remained stationary after he left her hand still holding her cheek. She waited for the tears but they never came instead she just stood there staring at the floor feeling incredibly hopeless.

"It's not fair," she whispered to herself. Ah but, a little voice in her head whispered, life never is.

Casselle made her way back to her bed resuming staring at the ceiling.

The holiday seemed to creep by for Casselle who had not only finished all her homework in the first couple days but was already ahead in all her subjects. The only time she was permitted outside of her room was to use the bathroom or to attend mandatory family functions.

The only thing that kept her going was the small pile of parcels at the foot of her bed on Christmas morning. She smiled as she opened a package from Lily finding a box of Honeydukes chocolate and a beautiful cashmere scarf. She had also received a collection of rather raunchy novels from Emma and from Remus she received a collection of Sugar Quills and in a parcel from James a collection of Dungbombs (with a list of people he approved her using them on). She laughed thinking she was finished until she noticed she had a small package left.

Curious she picked it up looking for a note but found none. She cautiously unwrapped it and gasped at the contents. Inside was a sapphire pendant connected to a delicate silver chain. The blue of the jewel matched her eyes perfectly as she picked it up marveling at the beauty.

She dug through the wrapping but still found no note, where did you come from? She asked herself her fingers running delicately over the face of the jewel.

The mystery consumed her over the next couple of days. It wasn't from her family that much was clear. Though they had the means to buy something like that they hadn't given her any gifts that year and they surely would have taken credit for it if it was from them.

She had put the pendant on the day she got it and had gotten in the habit of playing with it, sliding the heart along the chain as she stared out the window. There was something comforting about the jewel that she couldn't quite place.

Thankfully the rest of the holiday passed in relative silence and she was soon on her way to King's Cross station to return to Hogwarts. Her father motioned for her mother and brother to go through the barrier first before turning to his daughter.

"Don't forget what we discussed Casselle, I told your brother to keep an eye on you and if your behavior doesn't improve you'll sorely regret it."

Casselle nodded staring at the floor.

"Good," he replied curtly taking her arm and marching her through the barrier.

The ride to Hogwarts was always better for Casselle then the ride from Hogwarts and she chatted happily with Emma and Lily for most of the journey. It felt good to be home.

The feast didn't disappoint and after Dumbledore said a few words they tucked in to an amazing spread of food. Casselle felt famished as she filled her plate, she had been fed at home but it wasn't anything compared to the food at Hogwarts.

"Slow down," Emma teased, "Better to pace yourself or you'll be sorry later."

Casselle made a face at her but did attempt to keep some dignity after that. Once the last dish cleared Dumbledore stood and dismissed the students who stood up and tiredly made their way back to their dorms.

"Cass where did you get that?" Lily asked pointing at the necklace Casselle hadn't been aware she was playing with.

"Oh erm Christmas present…" Casselle replied awkwardly slipping the pendant under her robes and glancing around. Potter and Black were a couple of steps behind them and Sirius's head had snapped up at Lily's question. She didn't want too many questions about the necklace especially since she didn't know where it came from.

"Wow someone must really love you, did you see the size of that rock!" Emma exclaimed her eyebrows shooting to her hairline. "Who was it from?"

"No one special," Casselle muttered. "Do either of you know the password?"

"It's Baulderdash," Sirius replied a grin spread across his arrogant face.

Casselle gave him a cold look before disappearing inside the common room. She hadn't forgotten or forgiven him for the episode on the train, especially not after the Holiday she had just had.

**Please read and review! The chapters will come wayyyy fast if you do! It takes like three seconds!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We in no way shape or form own anything that JK has created; we are simply borrowing it for our own enjoyment. Also if any of you are curious about the necklace Casselle received last chapter this is what it looks like:** .com/imgres?q=sapphire+pendant+necklace&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rlz=1W1SKPT_enUS404&biw=784&bih=390&tbm=isch&tbnid=Zi2Qg_0_GdMTQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=P4I83r0WalrVEM&imgurl=.com/wsphoto/v0/451808630_&w=735&h=495&ei=yc-dTuccxOGIAof7-JQK&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=135&sig=111447004023547448313&page=16&tbnh=166&tbnw=221&start=54&ndsp=3&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:54&tx=126&ty=45

Anyways enjoy!

Chapter Five

Lessons resumed on Monday and Casselle reverted back to ignoring Sirius throughout her classes. This, of course, made potions and Divinations rather awkward especially since both classes required a lot of group work. But they somehow managed.

Time seemed to fly by in a jumble of essays and classes and soon the month of January was long gone. February always proved an interesting month at Hogwarts. The gossip mill was spinning full time about who was doing what with whom for Valentine's Day, much to the annoyance of Casselle.

"Don't people have anything better to talk about?" She whined to Lily and Emma the morning of the accursed holiday. "I swear if I hear one more thing about Walter Berry and Emily Trinket's plans to lose their virginity together tonight I'm going to vomit."

"Don't be bitter Cass," Emma teased laughing as she dodged the swat Casselle aimed at her.

"I'm far from bitter," Casselle retorted. "I just don't understand what makes one random day in February more special than any other day."

"Date envy," Emma murmured to Lily and both girls erupted in laughter while Casselle glared at them.

"You can't honestly say you like Valentine's Day?" Casselle challenged.

Lily shrugged, "While I find the holiday a little silly I do like how people go all out for it. Some people do really sweet things for each other…"

Casselle shook her head, leave it to Lily to be the hopeless romantic.

"People are just over excited because it finally falls on a Hogsmeade weekend this year," Emma reasoned.

"Speaking of which do you guys want to venture into the village today or stay here and enjoy the peace and quiet for once?" Lily asked.

"Ugh I don't think I can handle all the 'love' that will be in Hogsmeade. Let's stay here," Casselle replied making a face.

Emma and Lily nodded their agreement, "We can try out some of the new incantations in my Witch Weekly?" Emma suggested.

"Well I really should finish my Transfigurations essay…"

Emma and Casselle both gave Lily a look.

"Just kidding," she replied grinning as they stood and left the Great Hall.

The girls spent the day doing facial treatments, hair charms and makeovers glad to be free of the Hogwarts gossip and enjoying each other's company.

"You know what would make this night perfect?" Casselle asked.

"What?"

"A break to the kitchens," Casselle announced standing up. "I'm craving something chocolate."

"You mean break curfew?" Lily asked a little uncertainly.

"Relax Lil, we won't get caught," Casselle assured.

"I'll hold you to that," Lily muttered as she followed the two girls out of the room.

"Oi look who it is Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed as Casselle, Emma and Lily emerged from the girl's dormitory.

"Evans!" James greeted struggling to his feet. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Lily scowled staring at the two boys in disgust, "Are you drunk!"

Sirius and James both broke out into a fit of laughter, "Shhhhh," Sirius slurred, "wouldn't want the prefects to hear."

Emma raised her eyebrows at Remus and Peter who were sitting on the couch looking like he'd rather be in bed. "What's going on with these two?"

"James and Sirius got the brilliant idea that since its Sirius's birthday and all that they should pilfer some firewhiskey to commemorate the occasion and since Peter and I chose not to partake they finished the entire bottle themselves."

Casselle's lip curled in disgust, "You're both such bloody idiots!"

The words didn't seem to faze either of the boys however; instead James sauntered over to Lily and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Evans when are you going to realize that you're desperately in love with me?" He asked gracefully burping in her face halfway through the question.

"Get off!" She exclaimed giving him a shove that sent him tumbling.

In his attempt to keep his balance he grabbed onto Sirius who in turn grabbed Casselle sending them all to the ground.

Casselle let out a soft moan of pain as her head connected with the ground. Sirius's elbow rammed into her stomach as he landed on her leaving her breathless and hurting.

"Mhmm you feel nice," Sirius mumbled from on top of her.

"Get off you stupid git!" she hissed pushing against his dead weight she was practically gagging off the stench of his whiskey breath.

Sirius muttered something incoherent before his body went slack; he had actually managed to fall asleep on top of her.

"Someone get him off me!" She screeched pushing against him violently.

Remus and Lily both helped lift Sirius off her frame dumping him unceremoniously onto the couch.

Casselle got to her feet sore and surging with anger, all she had wanted to do was grab a late night snack.

James had followed Sirius's lead and passed out on the rug in front of the fire.

"I hope you leave them like that, they hardly deserve a bed…or a hangover tonic for that matter," Lily scoffed.

"My thoughts exactly," Remus replied. "Are you ready to head up?" he asked Peter who nodded his agreement and after biding the girl's goodnight the two boys retreated to their dorm.

Casselle, Lily and Emma left the common room quickly, finally on their way to the kitchen. They hadn't gotten further than the portrait hole when Emma burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked motioning for Emma to keep her voice down.

"Black's birthday is on Valentine's Day!" She exclaimed breaking out into a renewed fit.

"And that's so entertaining why?"

"One of the biggest players in Hogwarts ….and his birthday is on probably the most romantic day in the year!"

Casselle put her hand to her mouth suppressing the urge to laugh. It was funny, in an ironic kind of way.

Lily joined Emma in her laughing fit which put Casselle over the edge and soon all the girls were on the floor with tears streaming down their face.

"That's probably why they've never publicly celebrated!" Casselle exclaimed. "He couldn't bloody live that down!"

Lily's eyes danced with mischief, "You realize that we now have something to hold over them right?"

"Absolutely, and I intend to make the most of it," Casselle replied grinning from ear to ear. "Now come on I really want something chocolate!"

The girls spent a good hour in the kitchen eating some éclairs that the house elves whipped up. Once they returned to the common room they were greeted with a symphony of snores.

Casselle sneered at the forms of the boys dead asleep in the middle of the common room. "I can't believe them sometimes."

Lily studied them thoughtfully tapping her wand against her chin, "You know as long as we're here…and as long as their practically dead to the world…"

A wicked grin spread across Casselle's face as she caught Lily's meaning. "I've got the perfect idea."

The next morning Gryffindor tower was woken up by James and Sirius yelling.

Casselle laid in bed grinning from ear to ear as she listened to them argue and then scramble around the common room. She jumped out of bed throwing on a sweater from her trunk before racing down the stair case with Lily and Emma.

James and Sirius were frantically running around the room attempting to look for their clothes. The girls weren't the only ones that had come down at the yells the common room was slowly filling with curious Gryffindors.

Last night Casselle Emma and Lily had removed everything but the boy's boxers and placed them in a rather compromising position, then of course they had taken photos but they planned on revealing that fact next time one of the boys annoyed them.

James finally extracted his pants from one of the potted plants and threw them on before shoving past the group on the boy's stair case. Sirius followed him, though he didn't manage to find his clothes. Emma had hidden them behind the curtains.

The girls roared with laughter, revenge was definitely sweet.

The school was soon buzzing with a rumor about James and Sirius and what exactly went on in the common room, though Casselle, Emma and Lily remained the only ones that knew for sure.

The snow eventually melted bringing with it the first hints of spring and an increased longing to spend time outside (on the student's part).

"Lily Evans I demand we take a break!" Casselle exclaimed one Sunday afternoon in April throwing her Transfiguration notes down on the table.

Lily glanced up from her own revision and shot Casselle an annoyed look, "Cass exams are right around the corner we can't afford a break."

"Exams are forever away Lil! Besides it's the first nice day since winter," Emma cut in, "I'm sure a change of scenery wouldn't kill us. We could even bring our notes along and study by the lake."

If Casselle had ever felt a strong desire to kiss a girl it would have been at that moment, "Yea Lil it will be good for us, vitamin D and all."

Lily finally conceded and the girls gathered their belongings and made their way down to the lake.

Emma spread a blanket out on the grass, picking a spot right next to the lake. Casselle laid down enjoying the feel of the sun on her face and Emma did the same mirroring her posture.

"Best idea ever," Casselle sighed.

Lily rolled her eyes pulling out her Transfiguration textbook and burying her nose in it.

"Lil you've seriously read that thing like twelve times a break won't kill you," Emma teased.

"There's nothing wrong with studying!" Lily replied. "You could both do with picking up a book more often."

Casselle and Emma laughed, "I'm totally content with mediocrity," Emma replied with a grin.

Lily scowled as Emma and Casselle giggled.

The girls spent two wonderful hours outside in the sun before Lily insisted they return to the common room and revise.

"Sometimes I think she's worse than McGonagall," Casselle whispered.

Emma giggled, "Not sometimes all the time."

The two laughed and Lily fixed them with a glare as they climbed back through to portrait hole and sat down at an empty table. Casselle reluctantly pulled her transfiguration notebook out and attempted to memorize the theory for animal transfigurations.

As exams approached Casselle found that the only break she got from revising was History of Magic. She had been practicing almost every class period with her ability and could feel herself growing stronger.

She found herself able to gain access to anyone's mind with very little effort now. Instead of having to struggle against the barriers of her own mind for minutes at a time she could easily project her consciousness out of her body.

This lesson she decided to focus on Remus, he provided a unique challenge because he seemed to be able to sense her presence, but not where it was coming from. Casselle had been trying for over a week now to see if she could enter a mind that had previously been able to detect a presence without being detected. She had burned through a number of tactics with little success. Every time she touched Remus's mind he would stiffen and look around like he could feel her.

She pushed her mind out of her body and felt her way towards Remus. She refrained from fully touching his consciousness, choosing instead to study him for a moment. Each mind gave off a different vibe, almost like a color. Like all things the color was subject to change with the person's mood. Today Remus looked like a rain cloud.

Casselle pushed forward with her brow furrowed, inching towards him as slowly as she could. As soon as her mind touched his she was swarmed with images. She saw Remus as a young boy playing in his back yard. Remus doubled over in laughter with James, Sirius and Peter. Remus being handed a goblet of foul smelling potion.

Casselle tried to break free but instead she was dragged down further into Remus's consciousness. She saw Remus studying in the library. Remus tugging at his hair in frustration. Remus yelling at James and Sirius. And then she saw something peculiar, Remus being led out onto the grounds by Madame Lemoore. They stopped in front of the whomping willow.

Before Casselle could see anymore she was wrenched free of Remus's memories. She gasped taking in a mouth full of air. She felt flushed and her face was slick with sweat, her whole body was trembling. Her breathing eventually calmed and she waved off a questioning look from Emma. Shakily she pushed her hair out of her face and chanced a glance at Remus; he seemed unaware that anything had just transpired. Despite her success Casselle couldn't shake the sensation of being trapped inside Remus's head. She had felt like she was drowning in his memory being pulled further and further from her own mind.

I need to take a break, she told herself shaking her head trying to shake the feeling of dread her attempt had left her with.

Despite Emma's claim about exams being far away they seemed to creep up on the students unexpectedly. Casselle found herself buried under books until at least midnight every night. Top marks were the only expectation of her parents that she meet.

The first exam the Gryffindor fourth years sat through was the theory portion of potions. And after two hours struggling to remember what ingredients went were Casselle felt as if her head would explode.

"I think that went rather well," Lily commented as the three made their way to the Great Hall. "Though I couldn't remember if newt eyes or crushed unicorn horn went in…" She let the sentence hang as she noticed the look Emma and Casselle shot her.

Charms and Defense went much easier for Casselle, and even Transfiguration wasn't that bad (She wasn't as good as Sirius in Transfiguration, but she was better than him in Charms). Divination was a joke and Casselle had resorted to reading her examiners mind to know what she needed to say. Though she kept this fact to herself simply shrugging when Emma had asked her how it went.

The last thing that stood between Casselle and her freedom was History of Magic, possibly the most boring class Hogwarts offered.

"Ugh that was possibly the worst thing I've ever taken," Emma complained.

"I know exactly what you mean," Casselle muttered. "But on the bright side…"

"Freedom!" Emma exclaimed causing Casselle and Lily to burst into laughter.

The mood that evening for Casselle was a subdued one. Packing was always her least favorite part of the term and she would be willing to sit ten more History of Magic exams if it meant she didn't have to leave.

"Oi look what I found!" Emma called from her trunk, emerging from the pile of stuff with a collection of photographers clutched in her hand.

"Are those?" Lily asked her own face breaking out into a grin as she rushed over to Emma. Casselle followed and the three girls laughed as they shuffled through the pictures of Sirius and James from Valentine's Day.

"I can't believe we forgot about these!" Casselle exclaimed staring appreciatively at the photo of James and Sirius curled up on the floor together.

"Well…we wouldn't want them to go to waste now would we? Especially after the dungbomb those two berks set off in the Great Hall this morning." Emma replied her eyes shining with mischief.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Lily replied. "Hurry up and finish packing, I think we have some redecorating to do before we go to bed tonight."

The three girls returned to their packing with renewed vigor.

The next morning the entire House of Gryffindor was treated to the photos of Sirius and James' drunken night. The girls had made copies of the photos with a clever charm Lily knew and had wall papered the common room with them.

Emma had a stroke of brilliance in using an unstickable charm so no matter how James and Sirius tried the pictures refused to move from the walls of the common room.

Emma Lily and Casselle made their way to the train, still in high spirits from their triumph over the two marauders.

Casselle's good mood quickly sobered once they were seated in a compartment on the train. Not even Lily's impression of James's voice breaking as he yelled at everyone to clear out of the Common Room could make her smile. Instead Casselle sat and stared out the window of the compartment as the other two girls chatted happily about their summer plans.

"You both must come for a visit!" Lily insisted. "I'll owl you with the details."

Casselle gave her friend a weak smile but knew she wouldn't be permitted to attend. Her parents hadn't fallen into the blood purity stuff since her father was a muggle but they would still consider Lily beneath them.

Much sooner than she would have liked she was hugging Emma and Lily goodbye and making her way towards her parents. It was going to be the longest three months of her life.

Nathaniel was already standing with her parents when Casselle found them, "Your late, we don't have time to wait for you Casselle," her father said turning to walk toward the car. She looked behind her seeing most of the children still unloading their trunks, she was one of the first off. Not that it mattered; if Nathaniel was there she should have been there too. She watched as parents held their children to them in a tight embrace and a swift pang of jealousy and hurt shot through her. She wished one day, someone would hold her like that. She turned reluctantly and hurried after her parents.

As Casselle got into the car, her father starred at her pointedly, she sighed and pulled her wand out of her pocket and handed it to him. "I'm glad you're not going to fight me on this anymore Casselle."

She lowered her gaze, she knew if she starred into those cold eyes any longer she would say something that he wouldn't like. The best way to deal with her father was silence and agreement but as she grew older it became harder for her to stay silent. It was only a matter of time before she said something that would get her locked up for the summer.

They arrived at the house, which could really almost be called a mansion. It was four stories tall, and the land around stretched farther than the eye could see. Casselle hurriedly grabbed her luggage and ran into the house, Their maid Millie was waiting for her in the foyer.

"Millie!" She cried, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you! It has been too long. You shouldn't be allowed to take holiday vacations anymore." She laughed.

"I know, it has been a while," Millie said hugging her back.

"Casselle really, that is no way to treat the staff," Her father reprimanded.

Casselle glared at him, then turned back to Millie, "Can you help me with my luggage?" She asked in a proper voice, trying to keep her hatred for her father in check.

"Yes Miss. Dawson," She said carrying her trunk up the long staircase. Casselle held her owl's cage guilt filling her body. She hated having maids and butlers.

"Millie, you don't really have to carry that, I got it." She said when they were out of sight from her family.

"It's okay Miss. Casselle, it is my job." Millie was only twenty but Casselle always thought she acted older than she really was. Casselle had quickly befriended Millie ever since she started working for her family a few years ago, to her father's disapproval.

"Millie, please?" Casselle begged, hated watching Millie struggle with the trunk. Over the years Casselle had grown used to the weight, but she knew Millie wasn't.

"Alright, Casselle." They switched, so Millie was carrying her owl Aurora, and Casselle hefted the trunk up the stairs.

"I hope they haven't treated you too badly," Casselle whispered as they finally reached the third floor landing, where Casselle and Nathaniel's rooms were.

"They aren't so bad," Millie said quietly, not liking to bad mouth her employers.

"Come on! They are terrible. I can't even imagine the things they make you do." She said reaching her room. She opened the door and let Millie in and shut it quickly.

"They aren't as bad as some people, at least they don't hit me." Millie said and then gasped, "Oh Casselle, I am sorry I didn't mean that."

Casselle smiled sadly, "It's okay, I'm used to it. I'm glad they treat you better, you deserve it."

"But Casselle you don't deserve it, it's wrong the way they treat you," Millie said pulling Casselle into a hug.

"I know, and one day they'll regret it. When my brother has gotten himself killed, and I'll have to take care of them in their old age, and I have every intention of tossing them into the crappiest retirement home you can imagine. Then they will see their ways." Casselle said coldly, trying to push away the sadness she felt.

"CASSELLE!" She heard her father call. She hurried to the door and opened it.

"YES?" She called back.

"DINNER IS READY AND YOU NEED TO BE DOWN HERE!" He bellowed.

"I'm coming!" She hurried down the stairs, knowing if she didn't hurry he wouldn't let her eat.

"It took you long enough."

"I'm sorry, I had to freshen up." She lied hoping he would appreciate her effort for looking proper.

Nathaniel scoffed, "Doesn't look like it."

She shot him a glare but didn't dare argue with him in front of her parents, they would always side with Nathaniel.

They ate mostly in silence, only breaking it to ask for more vegetables or chicken. Casselle left at the soonest possible moment, afraid that spending too much time with her family would cause her to do something she would regret.

She sat on her bed, wishing that she could be at Lily's house or even back at Hogwarts, anywhere was better than here. She hated to admit it but she would rather even spend time with Black if it meant she was away from her family.

She looked out the window and noticed a few people walking on the sidewalk, she stared after them for a little bit before deciding to work on her power again. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander to a little girl that was walking her dog.

Almost immediately she could hear her thoughts, Look at that house it's huge! The child thought, images of her own house flashing back at her. I'd like to live in that house, I'd be just like a princess. Casselle pulled out not wanting to see anymore. How she hoped that little girl never had to live in a house like this.

The next day took a turn for the worst; Casselle was in her room when she heard yelling. She walked to the door cautiously as she opened it she heard Nathaniel's voice coming from downstairs. She hurried to down afraid to see what she knew was happening.

"You incompetent muggle!" Nathaniel yelled. "You shrunk my robes! How do you not know how to use a laundry machine!" Clothes were being thrown everywhere as Casselle headed toward the laundry room.

"Sir, I'm sorry. Maybe you've grown, I set it like I always do." Millie' soft voice came.

"Obviously you didn't! These are all ruined!"

Casselle entered the room just as Nathaniel was about to slap Millie. "Nate!" Casselle cried stepping in front of Millie as Nate brought down his hand making full contact with her cheek.

Casselle stood frozen holding her cheek, while Millie gasped behind her.

"Casselle get out of the way," Nate growled.

"No." She said stubbornly. "You can't treat her like that!" Casselle said pulling her hand away from her face and holding her ground.

"I'll treat her however I please, in case you forgot Casselle she works for us."

"That doesn't give you the right to treat her like that."

"Casselle!" She heard the booming voice of her father call. Casselle cringed knowing where this was leading. She walked toward his voice, where he stood in the living room.

"Yes father?" She asked softly.

"I think you should go wait for me in your room," He said coldly.

"But-" She stopped as she saw his gaze darken. "Yes father," She said hanging her head in defeat and walking back up the stairs, but not before she glanced in the laundry room and saw Millie on the ground holding her cheek tenderly. Casselle's blood boiled at the way they treated her.

It wasn't long before Casselle heard the heavy steps of her father. She stood waiting for her punishment.

He opened the door and looked down at her. "You have become more and more disobedient Casselle, and I believe we need to fix that before you get worse." He said taking a step closer to her.

Casselle tried to hold her ground, but this was her father, the man that was supposed to love her unconditionally and now he was about to beat her senseless. She cringed against her will as he rose his hand and brought it down to her already swollen cheek with such force that she fell to the ground.

"Stand up!" He yelled as she stood holding back the tears of pain that stung her eyes.

An hour later Casselle sat curled in her bed with a black eye, split lip and bruises that were still forming over her body. She had stopped asked herself 'why me,' a long time ago, all the responses her mind created only made her feel worse. The new question that plagued her was 'How long can I put up with this?' It was a question that worried her to know end, was she going to die in this house? Some days it felt like it.

**We know it kinda ends on a sad note, but we promise that the next year is going to get very interesting, so hold on and enjoy the ride! **

**You know the drill, Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I know we left it at a cliff hanger, but here you go. No more cliffhanger! Also we do not own Harry Potter no matter how much we wish, it just won't happen. So enjoy this lovely chapter!

Chapter six

"Casselle, hurry up." Casselle's mother scolded as she grabbed the trunks out of the back of the car.

"Yeah, Casselle better hurry," Nathaniel drawled as he got out of the car.

His voice always caused a pang of anger to shot through her, especially since the incident with Millie over the summer. She opened the door, and walked around to grab her trunk along with her owl's cages. She retrieved her things and as she was walking past her brother, she felt her foot catch on something causing her bird cage to rattled to the floor along with her trunk while she steadied herself.

"Casselle!" Her mother called angrily. "Watch where you're going! And control that owl; it's making a scene, honestly!"

Casselle looked over at Nathaniel, who was smirking at her, rage shaking through her body. "Why you-" Casselle started.

"Casselle! Did you not hear your mother!" Her father yelled.

Casselle hurried to pick up Aurora's cage hating the fear that shot through her at her father's anger. She had spent the last month of summer locked in her room while her bruises and cuts healed. As she looked up she saw Sirius Black looking over at her from a car a few spots down.

"Hurry up! You're going to be late." Her mother said.

Casselle hesitated hoping they would go ahead without her. Luck didn't seem to be on her side that day as she felt a sharp pain in her arm. "Ow!" She cried out in surprise trying to pry her arm out of her father's tight grip. The struggling only made him grip harder his fingers digging cruelly into her skin.

"Your mother said hurry up." He said dragging her along.

"I was going." Casselle pleaded with him, hoping he would let her go.

"It didn't look like that."

"Dad can you please let go of me." Casselle said softly, hoping she wouldn't enrage him more.

"Hey Cass!" She heard someone call. She turned to see Sirius walk up to her. As Sirius approached her father let go of her, and Casselle groaned inwardly. She hadn't talked to Sirius in half a year and she had liked it that way.

"Hi Sirius." Casselle said awkwardly. "Dad I'll catch up with you guys at the train," She said. Her dad narrowed his eyes slightly but luckily left. "So what do you want?" She asked after her father had walked away.

"It just looked like you were having family problems and needed an excuse to get away," he replied shrugging.

"Well thanks, but I'm fine." Casselle said turning away from him and walking over to platform 9 ¾.

"Hey wait!" He called catching up to her. "Can we just forget about everything that happened last year?" He asked softly.

Casselle stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"Can we just forget about everything, and go back to hating each other or whatever? I'm sick of this awkward thing going on between us and honestly its tiring ignoring each other during lessons, especially when we're meant to be working together."

"Well I am sorry I made last year so awkward, because of course it is all my fault," Casselle seethed.

"Will you stop? I am not trying to start an argument here. I just want this thing to stop," Sirius replied his own irritation building.

"Fine, no more awkwardness. Are you happy now?" She asked.

"Casselle!" Her father called from the entrance to platform 9 ¾.

"I've got to go," She said hurrying off to meet her father.

Her father glared at her as she approached him, "Who was that boy?"

"No one just a classmate."

"I will not have my daughter sneaking around with boys. You are at school to be the top of your class not to go around acting like a little slut," her father spat.

"It's not like that!" she hissed glancing around her to see if anyone could hear them.

"Then it better stay that way, your brother shall be keeping me informed and if you put one toe out of line I will personally drag you back home."

Casselle clenched her jaw resisting the urge to snap back at him. "Understood," she muttered.

Luckily the whistle sounded and Casselle bounded up onto the train dragging her trunk behind her.

She found an empty compartment halfway down and slumped into one of the padded seats. She rubbed at the spot where her father grabbed her, rolling up her sleeve and looking at the ugly purple bruise that matched her father's finger prints.

"That looks like it hurts."

"What are you stalking me now?" Casselle demanded hastily pulling down her sleeve.

Sirius shrugged, "Just looking for Prongs…you haven't seen him have you?"

"Nope you better try somewhere else."

Sirius grinned, "You're just determined to hate me aren't you Dawson?"

"Well you do make it rather easy Black now if you don't mind," she gestured towards the hall hoping he would take the hint.

The thing about hoping with Sirius, however, is that he rarely did what you wanted. He plopped down into the seat across from her.

"Have a good holiday?"

She shrugged staring out the window trying to ignore him.

"Well you're certainly looking fit, been working out?" He teased hoping to at least get a rise out of her.

"Ugh you're such a prat," she snapped glaring at him.

"Ah now there's the fire I know and love," he smirked at her.

"Why are you even here, it's not like we've ever been friendly."

It was Sirius's turn to shrug, truth was he didn't even know why he was there. She was right they had never been friends and yet here he was. "Bored I guess."

The pair relapsed into an awkward silence and Sirius cast around for something to talk about.

"So your dad seems like a real charmer," Sirius commented.

Casselle snorted, "Yea he's definitely Mr. Congeniality….though from the stories I've heard about your family I've got nothing to complain about," She chanced a glance at him truly curious.

A shadow passed over Sirius's face, he rarely talked about his family. "Well…everything you've heard is probably true and then some," he replied. 'Though I reckon my mum and your dad would get on all right if he wasn't a muggle."

Casselle managed a small smile.

"Oi Padfoot we've been looking everywhere for you!" James exclaimed ripping the compartment door open.

Casselle glanced away from Sirius and back out the window.

"Erm are we interrupting something?" Peter asked glancing between the pair.

"Of course not, I'm actually going to go and find Emma. See you guys at the feast!" Casselle replied brightly leaving the compartment.

"I thought you two hated each other?" James asked plopping down in the seat Casselle had just vacated.

Sirius shrugged, "We agreed to have a truce I guess."

James grinned, "I give it forty-eight hours before Cass puts him in the hospital wing."

Sirius rolled his eyes ignoring the comment, "Where's Moony?"

"Oh you didn't hear? Moony went and got himself the prefect badge," James replied with a grin.

"You cant be serious!" Sirius exclaimed with a laugh. "A marauder a prefect? What a joke."

"Well Moony's always been the best behaved out of all of us," Peter reasoned.

"I suppose you right," Sirius replied. "But still a prefect!"

James and Peter laughed.

For the first few weeks of school, everything seemed to be back to normal, Casselle and Sirius were back to hexing each other whenever possible, though it seemed to be less hateful than in past years.

"Are you sure nothing is going on with you?" James asked Sirius one night as they were getting ready for bed.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked his brows furrowing. "Why would you think something's wrong?" Sirius asked.

James shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know something just seems different about you. Especially when you're around Casselle…" James replied knowingly turning to study his friend's reaction.

Sirius laughed, "No I'm not, we just agreed t it was tiring hating each other all the time. It's not a big deal. I'm not any different with her then I am with Thompson or Evans"

"Really? When was the last time you talked to Thompson or Evans one on one?" Remus challenged looking up from the book he was reading.

"Guys, drop it. There's nothing going on with me and Dawson okay? I treat her just like everyone else. I'd be more than happy to hex her tomorrow if it'll get you to shut it," Sirius replied climbing into his bed.

"Whatever you say, Padfoot," James muttered pulling his curtains closed.

"Casselle I'm telling you, something weird is going on with you and Sirius and I'm going to figure it out," Emma threatened as the girls lounged by the lake. It was a beautiful autumn day, and the girls had decided to spend it out on the grounds. Warm weather would soon be a rarity at Hogwarts and they intended on making the most of it.

"Em, I can promise you nothing is going on," Casselle replied annoyed, Emma had been bothering her ever since they got back to school.

"Last year you were both out for blood, and then you didn't talk at all, now when we get back from summer during, which neither of you saw or talked to each other I might add, you both have this flirty school ground children thing going on. I mean sure you hex each other but it's not the same!" Emma said scrutinizing her friend.

"Maybe Black is growing up?" Lily suggested picking at the grass.

The other girls looked to their friend before laughing. "Black grow up?" Casselle asked in disbelief. "That's a good one!"

The sound of a throat clearing caused the girls to look up to see Jonathon Smith a very handsome sixth year Gryffindor, with floppy brown hair and eyes almost as vivid a green as Lily's, standing over them. "Hi, Casselle I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Casselle sat shocked for a second, "Uhm sure," Casselle replied standing and walking a couple of paces from Emma and Lily who stared after them in shock.

Once they were a sufficient distance Jonathon stopped and turned to face her "I was wondering if you'd fancy going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He asked with an easy smile.

Casselle's eyes widened in shock for a moment but she quickly found her composure, "I'd love to," she replied returning his smile shyly.

"Excellent, I'll meet you in the common room at noon on Saturday then," He replied before walking back to his friends.

Casselle watched him walk away smiling before returning to her own friends.

"Jonathon just asked you out!" Emma exclaimed. "He is so bloody cute! And he's a prefect so Lily will approve!" Emma said with a smile as they looked over at Lily who was polishing her own badge on the edge of her robe.

Lily had been so excited to receive her letter naming her the prefect for Gryffindor. She couldn't help but glance down at it every so often; still amazed that she had been chosen. "Hey! I still would've approved even if he wasn't a prefect!" Lily said indignantly. "So are you excited for Saturday?"

"Of course I am! How couldn't I be?" Casselle said smiling widely. "Jonathon really is a catch."

"He really is, I would totally shag him!" Emma said enthusiastically causing them all to burst into laughter.

Friday night before her date with Jonathon Casselle sat by the fire trying to finish all her homework so she didn't have to worry about it during the rest of the weekend.

"Hey Dawson," Sirius said sitting down next to her.

"What do you want Black? I'm busy," Casselle said not even looking up.

"I hear you're going on a date with Smith tomorrow," He said offhandedly.

"Did you now?" She asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did, so is it true?"

"As a matter of fact it is," Casselle replied glancing up from her parchment. "Not that it's really any of your business."

"You could do better than that git," Sirius scoffed.

Casselle studied Sirius's face for a moment, "For your information he is a prefect, almost top of his class, and I believe he's on the Quidditch team with James."

"So that only proves he knows how to stay on a broom. He's still a prat."

"Well then it's a good thing you're not going out with him, and I am," Casselle said closing her book and folding her half finished essay standing to leave. Maybe she could find some peace and quiet in the dorm.

"Wait," Sirius said grabbing her arm.

She looked back at him sliding back into her seat. "Yes?"

"Just tell me why you're going out with him?" Sirius asked.

"Well it's really none of your business, but he asked me and I like him. It's not a hard concept, why is it so hard for you to grasp?" She asked. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

Sirius shrugged, "Just wondering, have fun on your date," He said with a smirk.

Casselle narrowed her eyes at him for a second before leaving.

Sirius watched her leave with a mixture of amusement and something he couldn't identify, he couldn't explain the feeling in his gut but he didn't like it, and it only became worse when people talked about Casselle and Jonathon going out. He shook his head in agitation, what was he thinking this was Dawson he was talking about, she meant nothing to him.

Saturday morning Casselle sat at her vanity nervously twirling her hair as Lily fixed her make up. "Casselle if you keep doing that your hair is going to fall out," Lily reprimanded.

"I can't help it," Casselle said reaching for her hair again, but Lily smacked her hand away.

"Stop worrying it will be fine," Lily said finishing up her make up. "There all done," Lily said smiling at her handy work.

Casselle opened her eyes, "Lily you are a genius!" Casselle gushed admiring the silver and black eye shadow that accentuated her blue eyes. Together with Lily and Emma she had decided on a light blue sweater that hugged her slim figure and tight blue jeans for her date. The color of the sweater and silvery tones of her makeup set off her blue eyes making them sparkle. Her long dark hair hung in waves framing her face making her white skin that much more noticeable.

"Of course I am," Lily replied. "Now stop fidgeting you look brilliant!"

"Cass it will be fine, worst case he's a bore and you come back early," Emma added adding the finishing touches to her own makeup.

Casselle nodded and stopped pulling at the hem of her sweater, "Are you sure you don't want to go to the village? You could come along with us-"

Lily shook her head cutting her off, "I've got plenty to do here now go, or you'll be late!" She stood and pushed Casselle towards the door.

"Yes, I want to see the look on Jonathon's face before I meet Eric," Emma added following the pair out.

Casselle and Emma walked down to the common room, but Jonathon wasn't there yet. Emma agreed to stay and wait with her before she went to meet Eric in the Great Hall.

"Really Em, you don't have to wait I don't want you to be late meeting Eric."

Her reply was cut off by Sirius who emerged from the boys staircase looking pleased with himself. "Well you are looking especially fit today Dawson," He said with a smirk.

Casselle glared at him, "What do you want Black?"

"A guy can't give a girl a complement these days? Geez fine forget I said anything," Sirius said walking off.

"I'm telling you he is acting very weird lately," Emma said watching Sirius leave.

"Oh Emma drop it and go find Eric," Casselle said rolling her eyes.

"I think I will," Emma said with a smile before walking off to the portrait hole.

"Casselle you look great!" Someone called from behind her.

She turned smiling up as Jonathon walked down the stairs. "Thanks."

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find my shoe, it somehow got under a first years bed, but we're all good now so if you're ready?" He asked with a friendly smile.

Casselle nodded and the two started towards the portrait hole but before they climbed out a yell from the stairs caused them to stop.

"EVANS!" James called up the girls staircase. "Come on just go with me to Hogsmeade? No one else is even staying here."

"Potter I wouldn't go with you if you were the last person here!" Came Lily's faint reply.

"But you're just going to sit here studying! What is the point?" James complained.

"Potter if you ask me one more time I will hex you!" Lily yelled angrily.

"You wouldn't there's a prefect here!" James said smugly.

"Come on Jonathon, let's leave them to their thing," Casselle said with a wink.

Casselle and Jonathon walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. "So where would you like to go?" Jonathon asked.

"I don't care, anywhere is fine," Casselle said.

"How about-" But before he could finish they heard loud barking from behind them.

They turned to see a large black dog running in the streets happily chasing a rat. Casselle laughed as she watched the dog happily snap at the rat's tail.

"Would you like to go into Madame Puddifoots?" Jonathon finished.

"Yeah sounds great," she replied allowing Jonathon to take her hand and lead her deeper into the village. They stopped in front of a tiny tea shop Casselle had never noticed before but as they were opening the door the black dog barreled into Jonathon knocking him to the ground with a thump.

"Jonathon are you okay?" Casselle asked trying not to smile as the dog stopped and nudged her.

"Yeah," Jonathon groaned sitting up. "I'm fine. What's with that dog?" He asked noticing that it was dancing around Casselle.

Casselle laughed as she patted the dog's head whose tail wagged rapidly. "I don't know," Casselle said as the dog ran off towards James and Remus who were bent over laughing.

"Oh aren't you a good boy!" James called rubbing the dogs face.

Casselle shook her head before turning to Jonathon, "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine," He replied opening the door to the tea shop for her. Casselle smiled as she stepped through.

"Have you ever been here?" Jonathon asked leading her to a small table in the corner of the crowded tea house.

"Oh erm no I haven't actually," Casselle muttered gazing around in mild horror. The Tea House had to be the most ridiculous thing she'd ever seen.

Everything inside the shop was painted an obnoxious shade of pink; confetti covered every table so much that you couldn't even see the white table cloth beneath. Casselle brushed her chair off before taking her seat.

"Do you come here often?" She asked fighting to keep her voice neutral. Some ungodly music was playing throughout the shop making a conversation hard to come by. Not that most couples in the tea house looked like they were interested in conversation.

Jonathon shrugged a little sheepishly, "Actually no, only once or twice before this."

A waitress in a shockingly colorful uniform came by and took their order. Casselle had just ordered the same thing Jonathon had; she had never been much of a tea drinker.

"Well it's certainly erm interesting," Casselle said attempting a polite tone as her eyes wandered to the fat cherubs hanging from the ceiling.

Jonathon cracked a smile, "You hate it don't you?"

Casselle began to shake her head but stopped as Jonathon raised his eyebrows, "Well maybe hate is too strong of a word but it really doesn't compare to the Three Broomsticks," she admitted.

Jonathon put some money down on the table and then stood and offered her his hand, "I must admit I'm a little relieved to hear you say that. Fancy a Butterbeer?"

Casselle laughed and took his hand and the two Gryffindors left the cozy tea shop and headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

"So if you don't like Madame Puddifoots why did you suggest going there?" Casselle asked taking a swig of her Butterbeer.

Jonathon ran a hand through his hair looking a little uncomfortable as he answered, "Well most girls kind of expect it…it's a pretty popular place for dates to go. I assumed you were expecting it to."

Casselle laughed, "Hardly, I'd never even heard of it before today. But I appreciate the gesture all the same." She shot him a shy smile.

Jonathon grinned back at her, "I can't say I'm disappointed you weren't impressed, the place is pretty gaudy."

The pair spent the next two hours in the Three Broomsticks swapping stories and laughing together. Casselle felt a small pang of disappointment when she glanced at her watch and realized it was time to head back to the castle.

"I suppose we better get going," she stated with a sigh.

Jonathon nodded and the pair left the pub together.

"So," Jonathon started, "if I promise to never take you to Madame Puddifoot's could we do this again?"

Casselle fought against the huge grin that was threatening to break out on her face, "I would love to."

Jonathon gave her a small smile before taking her hand in his and resuming the walk back to the castle.

Please Read and Review, we love your lovely comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**As we have said before we do not in anyway own the characters of Harry Potter, and owe everything to JK Rowling without her this story could never have happened. **

**Chapter Seven**

By the end of the month Casselle and Jonathon were officially a couple and Casselle couldn't have been happier with the arrangement. Jonathon was kind, smart and always dotting on her. Not to mention he was handy for homework help, her marks had significantly improved since they started seeing each other.

Casselle was sitting at her normal table in the library waiting for Jonathon late one Thursday night. The library was mostly empty this late in the evening. And Casselle enjoyed the time to herself pulling her books and parchment out of her bag and setting it on the table.

The library had always been one of her favorite places at Hogwarts, though she could have done without Madame Prince constantly breathing down her neck. There was something about the smell of parchment and old books that calmed her.

She chewed on the end of her quill absent mindedly as she flipped through her charms text looking for the section on the fidelius charm. They were meant to write twelve inches on the process and properties involved in hiding a secret in another. The whole concept was rather confusing for Casselle.

She was on her second paragraph when she felt someone sit down across from her, she allowed an indulgent smile to spread across her face before raising her eyes from her parchment expecting Jonathon.

"Oh it's just you," she muttered disappointed to see Sirius sitting across from her instead of Jonathon.

"I think that's the first time a girl's ever said that to me in that tone," Sirius replied thoughtfully a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Maybe they were just too polite to say it out loud," Casselle replied returning to her textbook.

"That's doubtful," Sirius replied grabbing his own textbook out of his bag and setting it on the table.

"What are you doing?" Casselle asked her eyebrows furrowing as she watched him open his Charms text.

"Homework obviously."

"Let me be more specific then, what are you doing here?" Casselle shot.

"It's the library isn't it? That's where most people go to do their homework Dawson," Sirius drawled not raising his eyes from his book.

"Yes that is where most people go to do homework, but you're hardy most people. Besides I'm waiting for Jonathon so you best find another spot to study."

"Kept you waiting has he? Doesn't sound very gentlemanly of him," Sirius replied with a grin.

"He probably just got held up at Quidditch, you know how Rogers likes to carry on at them at the end of every session," Casselle replied fighting back a scowl. Sirius was right they were meant to meet over twenty minutes ago.

"James was back ten minutes ago," Sirius replied his voice smug.

"Prefect duty then," Casselle replied attempting to hide the twinge of sadness that shot through her at Sirius's revelation.

"Hmm," Sirius replied the grin still present on his face.

"In fact I think I'll go check," Casselle announced standing and thrusting her books back in her bag.

"Whatever makes you happy Dawson," Sirius replied.

Casselle stalked out of the library determined to get an explanation out of Jonathon. There has to be one, she told herself as she made her way to the common room.

As she climbed through the portrait hole she saw Jonathon sitting in the corner bent over a piece of parchment.

Biting back her anger she stormed over to him, "Did you forget we were meant to meet in the library?"

Jonathon looked up at her voice, "But I got your note saying you wanted to study in here instead. I've been waiting for ages."

"I didn't send a note," Casselle shot back folding her arms across her chest.

"But it was in your hand writing and everything, an owl dropped it off in my dorm just before practice." Jonathon replied his brow furrowing, "I still have it somewhere…" He dug through his bag and produced a crumpled piece of parchment. "Here."

Casselle's eyes scanned the note; it did look like her handwriting though maybe not an exact match, "I didn't write this…" she muttered staring at the note and thinking hard.

"Maybe it was some kind of joke?" Jonathon suggested staring at the note with a small frown.

"Maybe," Casselle replied handing the parchment back to him. "It wasn't a very good one though."

"Well we're both here now," Jonathon replied nodding to the chair across from him.

Casselle smiled and slid into the chair, but the note lingered in the back of her mind for the rest of the night.

The next Friday Casselle sat with Jonathon in an empty classroom. What had began as a study session had quickly turned into a snogging session for the two.

Jonathon's lips were smooth and warm as they moved against her's. Casselle always felt like she would be content to kiss him forever.

Jonathon's right hand moved to the bottom of her blouse toying with the hem for a second before slipping up her smooth stomach.

Casselle pulled away with a gasp, "Jonathon," she reprimanded with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. They had had this conversation before and while Casselle liked him she didn't feel entirely ready to move beyond kissing.

"Casselle, you know how much I like you," Jonathon whispered trailing his lips down her neck.

"And you know exactly how I feel about you pressuring me," Casselle shot back pulling her shirt straight and standing up. "I have a detention with Slughorn tonight so I should get going," she stated stiffly leaving the room.

Jonathon called after her but she didn't stop, instead she made her way quickly down to the dungeon where she would be doing a detention with Sirius. During their last potions class an argument between the two had gotten out of hand resulting in Slughorn receiving a face full of bubotuber pus.

Casselle slipped into the dungeon just in time and sat in a sullen silence as she and Professor Slughorn waited for Sirius to grace them with his presence.

Ten minutes after they were meant to be there Sirius strutted into the dungeon giving some off handed excuse that Slughorn of course accepted.

"Now for your detention you'll be doing some house cleaning in here, no magic of course, as you can imagine mess accumulates quickly in here so you'll have your work cut out for you. I'll be in my office grading papers and don't think you can get away with slacking off I'll be by to check on you every so often," Slughorn announced. "Now your cleaning supplies are in the closet so best to get to it." And with that Slughorn left the dungeon apparently in a hurry to get back to his office.

The atmosphere in the dungeon started off a little tense, Casselle was lost in her own thoughts about her confrontation with Jonathon before and didn't really feel the need to fill the awkward silence as the two mopped the dungeon.

"Something got your panties in a twist Dawson?" Sirius asked leaning against his mop and studying her.

Casselle scowled as she thrust her mop into her bucket, "you're the last person I want to talk about this with."

"Ah problems in paradise then," Sirius replied. "How about I distract you then?"

Casselle fought the smile that was threatening to break out on her face, "Distract me how?"

"Oh I'm sure we could think of something," Sirius replied cheekily waggling his eyebrows at her.

Casselle laughed despite herself, "Your such an ass."

The two relapsed into silence and continued scrubbing at the floor for awhile.

"Well I have to say, I'm not so excited about this detention but it was totally worth it to see the look on Slughorn's face when the bubotuber exploded in his face." Sirius said bending over to move the mop farther across the floor of the dungeons.

"Yeah that was pretty priceless." Casselle admitted grinning at the image of Slughorn covered in pus.

The mood in the dungeon lightened gradually and Sirius soon had Casselle doubled over in laughter as he reveled some of the marauders best pranks.

"So what's really going on with you and Smith then?" Sirius asked after he ran out of stories.

Casselle shrugged feeling awkward, this wasn't the kind of conversation she would ever think of having with Sirius. "Just normal stuff," she hedged keeping her eyes trained on her work.

"Hm let me guess, Smith isn't proving to be such the distinguished gentleman."

Casselle made a face at Sirius, "He's no different than other boys."

"And you would know how?" Sirius replied raising his eyebrows.

"I'll go grab some more soap." Casselle announced ignoring Sirius's question and stalking out of the room.

"Okay," Sirius called after her a faint smile on his lips, he always loved getting a rise out of Casselle.

Casselle walked down the corridor leading out of the dungeon looking for a broom closet.

"Well look who it is." Someone drawled from around the corner.

Casselle knew that voice and a shiver ran down her spine. She turned to see her brother walking out from the dark corridor. "What are you doing here Nathaniel?" Casselle asked hoping her voice didn't shake with the fear that was eating away at her.

"As dad said he wanted me to report about your misdoings, well he's not so happy about the way you have been conducting yourself, and he thinks I should teach you a lesson." Nate sneered stepping closer.

Casselle took a step back hoping he wouldn't notice her hands shaking slightly. She pulled out her wand holding it at the ready. "You can try," She said forcing her fear down.

Nathaniel raised his own wand a cruel smile curling on his lips, "You know you can't beat me little sister, you always were a lousy witch."

"Stupefy," Casselle cried slashing her wand through the air.

The curse missed wide and Nate shot one back at her immediately. Casselle barely had time to deflect it before he cast another then another. She stumbled backwards struggling to keep up. This isn't good, she thought to herself as she dove out of the way of another curse.

Her dive sent her sprawling on to the ground and her wand fell from her hand.

"Ah ah ah Accio wand," Nathaniel said waving his wand too fast for Casselle to register. Her wand soared further from her landing in Nathaniels outstretched hand.

"Nathaniel!" She cried out of shock, this couldn't be happening. She stood up again finding the wall behind her. She was stuck and he was closing in on her.

"Now father believes you are giving us a bad name, and that isn't good. Now what should I do to punish you? A few slaps across the face perhaps?" He asked whipping his wand around causing a sharp pain across her face.

Casselle bit her lip to keep from screaming out. She knew that would only cause him more pleasure.

"What not enough for you? What about a few knocks around." He waved his wand up causing Casselle to fly in the air only to be struck down again. The fall causing sharp pains to travel throughout her body as she cried out.

She tried to stand but the sharp pain in her ankle was too much, she screamed in agony as Nathaniel threw her in the air again, but this time she didn't fall to the ground. Instead it felt like she was laying in a pile of pillows.

She looked up to find Sirius off to the side. His wand raised, and a look of complete hatred on his face.

"This isn't your fight Black, why don't you just go back to your detention." Nathaniel said pointing his wand at Sirius instead.

"And let you kill your own sister? I don't think so." Sirius said taking a step toward them.

Casselle tried to stand up again, holding onto the wall for support but the pain was excruciating, she whimpered trying to hold in her cry. Nathaniel turned toward her waving his wand. "Don't try and sneak up on me little sister. Crucio," he hissed.

Casselle's scream echoed around the corridor as she crumpled to the ground. It felt as if countless burning knifes were being stabbed into her skin over and over again.

"Leave her alone!" Sirius yelled waving his wand breaking Nathaniel's concentration. With another wave of his wand Nathaniel was thrown backwards against the corridor wall. He hit with a sickening crunch and his body went limp as he lost consciousness. Sirius ran over to Casselle, "Are you alright?" he asked looking over her wounds. Her lip was split and she had bruises covering her body.

"My wand," She said gasping through the pain. "Can you get my wand?"

Sirius nodded and ran to grab it from Nathaniel. "Alright let's get you to the hospital wing." He said coming back to her. "Can you walk?"

Casselle shook her head as tears formed in her eyes from the pain. "Okay, hold on," he said pocketing their wands. He leaned down and put his arm under her back and legs lifting her into his arms bridal style.

Casselle whimpered trying to keep from yelling in pain. "I'm sorry." He said softly trying not to jostle her. "Don't worry we'll be there soon." He soothed as he hurried to the hospital wing.

"Madame Lemoore, we need your help," Sirius said frantically carrying Casselle to a bed.

"Oh dear what happened to her?" The Matron asked hurrying out of her office and over to the pair.

"I fell," Casselle gasped before Sirius could say anything.

"And did this much damage? Dear you need to be more careful. It seems you broke your ankle and maybe a few ribs. But after some mending and a good night's sleep you should be all better." Madame Lemoore said hurrying off to fetch her wand and some potions.

"You can go now, thanks for saving me," Casselle whispered.

"Are you sure? I heard mending can be some painful stuff, you might need a friend."

"And you consider us friends?" Casselle said with a weak smile.

"Well I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't at least think you were an acquaintance."

Casselle laughed weakly groaning slightly at the pain.

Madame Lemoore hurried back with a goblet filled with a potion that smelled of peppermint. "Here drink all of this and you will be better than ever tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow evening!" Casselle replied taking the goblet. "But its Quidditch tomorrow!"

"Well I'm sorry but you'll be in no state to go down to the pitch now drink up."

Casselle scowled as she drank the bitter potion in two gulps settling into the bed, feeling a tingle run throughout her body.

"I'll be by to check on you in the morning. Mr. Black you should head back to the common room before curfew."

"Is it alright if I stayed for a few minutes longer?" He asked.

"Oh alright but she needs her rest, don't keep her up too late."

"I won't." Sirius promised. When Madame Lemoore went back to her office, Sirius turned back to Casselle. "So why did you lie about falling?" he asked curiously.

Casselle sighed knowing Sirius wouldn't let it go, "You don't know what its like. I'm not the favorite child. If my father had found out I ratted out my brother and he got in trouble because of it…" She couldn't go on. "It just wouldn't be good."

"Well maybe you should talk to someone about it; you wouldn't have to go back there." Sirius replied softly.

"You don't understand, my father might be abusive but he has a powerful name and money even if he's only a muggle. Just like your family it's not that easy to go against them." Casselle said laying her head down, suddenly exhausted.

"You could just run away," Sirius said simply.

"Sirius you of all people should know it isn't that simple. He wouldn't let me get away." Casselle said closing her eyes as exhaustion waved over her making it unbearable to open her eyes again.

"Cass?" He called softly; he watched as her breathing slowed and her chest rose and fell with every breath. He stared down at her smoothing a stray hair away from her face, he suddenly felt like he understood something important about her. He had never seen her so vulnerable before, when he saw her in the air so helpless, a wave of emotion flooded him. He didn't realize how strongly he felt about her, the emotion hit him like a ton of bricks and he would have done anything in that moment to keep her safe.

He watched as her dark hair spread across her pillow and she rolled over moaning slightly from the movement. He couldn't believe that he had feelings for Casselle Dawson, what was worse he knew she would never return them. He smiled at the challenge, this will be fun, he thought as he left the hospital wing pausing at the door to take one last look at Casselle's sleeping form.

Casselle awoke in the late morning the next day and was forced to drink another potion. She stared towards the far window longingly as she heard the roars from the Quidditch pitch. Not only could she not watch Jonathon play but everyone else got to be out and enjoying themselves while she was stuck in bed.

"Looking a little bitter there Dawson," Sirius drawled slumping into the chair next to her bed.

Casselle's eyes widened as she stared at him, "What are you doing here?"

Sirius shrugged running a hand through his hair uncertainly, "Just figured you could use some company."

"You skipped the Quidditch match to come keep me company?" Casselle asked in amazement.

"Well yeah, I mean it was partially my fault that you got hurt and James always makes us relive it back in the dorm so I'm sure I'll get a play by play…" Sirius replied a little awkwardly.

Casselle gave him a small smile, "Thanks Sirius."

"Don't mention it, you can just owe me," Sirius replied with a wink. "Do you play wizards chess?" He asked producing a board from his bag.

Casselle nodded, "Not very well, I'm afraid."

"Excellent because I'm a sore loser," Sirius replied with a grin setting the pieces on the board.

Casselle laughed and the two began to play.

Casselle was released from the hospital wing in time for dinner and she and Sirius made their way down to the Great Hall together.

"Where have you been!" Lily exclaimed as Casselle slid into the seat next to her at dinner, "Did Black do something to you in that detention? I swear if he did I'll go straight to McGonagall!"

"Relax Lily for once it wasn't Black's fault, I..erm…tripped actually going down the staircase. If it hadn't been for Sirius I would have laid there all night."

Lily deflated a bit but still held a look of suspicion, "Since when do you call Black Sirius?"

Casselle shrugged blushing slightly, she hadn't realized she used his first name, "Well he did carry me all the way to the hospital wing so I figure the least I could is use his first name…"

Emma scrutinized her friend, "Casselle Marie Dawson you have not gone and fallen for Black have you?"

Casselle spit out the swig of pumpkin she had just taken, "Bloody hell Emma! We hate each other why would you even ask me that!"

"Well you have been getting along fairly well this year and he did carry you all the way to the hospital wing, that doesn't sound a whole lot like hate to me" Lily replied logically.

Casselle laughed, the thought of having feelings for Sirius Black seemed like such a ludicrous thought, "Honestly guys, the only reason I was in detention was because me and Black were fighting. And wouldn't you rather take someone to the hospital wing than scrub the dungeon floor? I doubt it was an act of kindness so much as an act of opportunity."

"Casselle where have you been?" Jonathon asked slipping into the seat next to her.

"Hospital Wing," Casselle replied with a sheepish smile. "Fell down the stairs after detention and broke my ankle."

"So you missed the match then?" Jonathon asked looking a little crest fallen.

"Well yes, considering I was in the hospital wing," Casselle replied letting some of her agitation seep into her voice.

"Right of course silly question," Jonathon replied. "Well there's always the next one, listen me and some mates are going into Hogsmeade to celebrate so I won't be around tonight."

Casselle nodded her annoyance increasing at his lack of concern, "That's fine I hope you have fun."

"Right well I'll see you tomorrow then," Jonathon replied leaning forward and kissing her quickly before returning to his friends.

"Well he didn't seem to be too concerned," Emma muttered frowning after Jonathon.

Casselle shrugged, "I couldn't care less," she lied pushing her food around her plate. Why did boys always have to be so complicated?

On Monday Casselle climbed to the North tower for Divinations. Things with Sirius were a little uncomfortable after their time together in the hospital wing. It felt like things had changed between them but she wasn't sure how. The screaming and yelling was familiar and comfortable, this new timid friendship wasn't.

She shook her head pushing the thoughts away, better to just not think about it she reasoned sliding into one of the decorated cushions.

Sirius entered the room right before the bell rang and slid into a cushion at Casselle's table, flashing her his most charming smile. "Ello love."

Casselle scowled at him, "I'm not your love Black nor do I ever aspire to be, plus I have a boyfriend as you well know."

Sirius's smile faltered for a moment but he quickly pasted it back in place, "So Cass, I figured I'd cash in my favor."

Casselle's scowl deepened, "I hardly think I owe you I never asked you to miss the match" she hissed.

Sirius ignored her comment, "So I was thinking that you could get Ms. Evans to agree to go with James on the Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

Casselle laughed, "There is no way Lily would ever agree to that! Besides she would kill him in the first five seconds."

"Which is precisely why me and you will accompany them…strictly as babysitters of course unless you want to call it a date" he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Casselle hit him with her unopened textbook trying not to smile, "There's still no way Lily would ever agree to it. Besides I'm supposed to go with Jonathon…"

"Which is why you don't tell her," Sirius replied with a mischievous grin. "It's hardly your fault if we all run into each other at Hogsmeade. As for Smith, well I'm sure he'd understand if you were helping out a friend."

Casselle thought it over, "Why do you even want to do this?"

Sirius shrugged, "Maybe once he goes out with her he'll finally realize there are other broads then Lily Evans, or maybe she'll realize he's not so bad. Either would be fine with me."

"Since when are you interested in helping anyone?" Casselle asked suspiciously. She stared intently at him trying to read his thoughts. Once again she ran into a solid brick wall.

"Cut that out," Sirius snapped. "It's rude to go prying around. Anyway I have no alternative motivation, I'm simply helping my best mate, now will you do it or not?"

"I guess I can try but she isn't going to like it so don't raise James's hopes too much…how do you do that anyway?"

Sirius shrugged, "Practice, lots and lots of practice."

Casselle opened her mouth to ask another question but was cut off as the bell sounded signaling the end of class.

"See you Saturday," Sirius called as he left the room.

Casselle wasn't sure how to feel about the arrangement for Saturday she'd agreed to. On one hand she did think it would be good for Lily to give James a chance, on the other hand she didn't particularly enjoy Sirius's company. Jonathon had been in a right state when she had explained she couldn't make their date, but she had managed to talk him down by promising to spend her entire Sunday with him.

Despite her reservations about going she talked Lily into accompanying her to the village on Saturday. Black had left a note for her to meet the boys at the Three Broomsticks at 4pm, so she figured if she decided against going she could simply not show up.

Saturday rolled around sooner than Casselle would have liked and she stood in front of her trunk trying to pick out an outfit.

I have nothing to wear Casselle thought to herself pulling out clothes and discarding them onto a messy pile on the floor. "Lily what are you wearing?" Casselle called.

"This," Lilly replied walking out of the bathroom in snug fitting jeans and an emerald green sweater that made her eyes shine.

"Ugh you look good in anything," she whined slumping back on the floor.

Lily laughed, "Honestly it's just Hogsmeade, you're not even going with Jonathon! Wear whatever you want!"

"Pick something out for me I'm going to try and make my hair presentable," Casselle replied going into the bathroom and muttering a straightening charm.

"Here," Lily called throwing her selection into the bathroom for Casselle to put on.

Casselle picked up the clothes and smiled, Lily had given her a pair of snug black jeans and a light blue off the shoulder sweater. "You're a life saver!" She called pulling on her clothes and adding a light brush of mascara and lip gloss.

"Fabulous," Lily exclaimed when Cass emerged, "What would you do without me."

"Go naked," Casselle teased lacing up a pair of black boots to keep her warm against the cold November air.

Casselle and Lily made the trek to Hogsmeade laughing and joking the whole way. They went in and out of shops for the better part of the afternoon. After visiting the Shrieking Shack, Casselle glanced at her watch, "Do you fancy a butterbeer?"

Lilly nodded and the pair made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Once they were through the door Casselle glanced around for Sirius and James, typical boys, she thought to herself, they're late.

"Why don't you grab the drinks and I'll get a table," Casselle told Lily before making her way to an empty booth, big enough for four.

Casselle kept her eyes trained on the door waiting for the two Marauders to come in. Five minutes later they walked through the door laughing at some joke.

Sirius made eye contact with Casselle and led James over to her table, arriving at the same time as Lily.

"Did you need something?" Lily asked coldly setting Casselle's drink down in front of her.

"What we can't just come say hi to our fellow Gryffindors?" Sirius asked scooting in next to Casselle forcing Lily to sit with James.

Casselle stifled a smile at the look of utter disdain on Lily's face as James attempted to engage her in conversation.

"I'll run and grab us drinks mate," Sirius said giving a pointed look to Casselle.

"Oh...um...James can have mine and I'll run with you to get another one?" Casselle replied glancing at Sirius.

Sirius smiled, this was obviously what he had wanted and he and Casselle made their way to the bar to get more drinks.

"Do you reckon leaving them was such a good idea?" Casselle asked.

"They're two civilized people so I reckon they can manage," Sirius replied flagging down the barmaid and ordering for both of them.

They lapsed into an awkward silence as they waited for their drinks, Casselle pulled at her hair, something she did when she was nervous.

Sirius reached out and stilled the motion with a smile, "Something bothering you?"

"No why?" She replied stepping back so that she was out of Sirius's reach.

He shrugged, "You always play with your hair when your uncomfortable...Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked smirking at her.

His smirk enraged her, he looked so sure that he could affect her. "Of course not, I'm simply worried for James's life." She replied glaring at him.

"Whatever you say love."

"Ugh you can be so insufferable!" She replied. "And stop calling me that!"

Sirius ignored her and paid for their drinks leading her back to the table.

To both of their surprise James and Lily were both still in one piece and they were having an actual conversation.

"If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it," Casselle joked sliding into the booth.

Lily glared at her, her cheeks heating. "Who would have thought Potter could talk about something other than Quidditch."

James grinned, "I'm a jack of all trades."

His fellow Gryffindors rolled their eyes and the group moved into easy conversation.

It was two hours before they left the Three Broomsticks, their stomachs rumbling and thoughts of dinner compelling them towards the castle.

"We know a shortcut!" James exclaimed as the girls turned towards the main road.

Lily and Casselle shared an uncertain look, "Do you reckon it's a trick?" Lily asked uneasily.

Casselle focused on James for a moment searching for any malicious intent in his thoughts.

"Nah I think they really just have a short cut."

"If this goes wrong I'm blaming you."

The four students made their way back into town and towards Honeydukes. Casselle and Lily's eyes widened when the boys opened the hidden hatch for them.

"Ladies first," James said, smiling at their surprised faces.

Casselle climbed down the ladder and looked around the dimly lit tunnel, "Where does this lead out?"

Sirius climbed down behind her, "One eyed witch on the third floor."

After Lily and James joined them they made their way along the passage, James walking next to Lily and Sirius walking behind them with Casselle.

Sirius touched Casselle's arm lightly slowing his pace to allow Lily and James more room.

"I reckon it's going well."

Casselle nodded watching the pair in front of her, "Who knew you could be such a wingman," she teased grinning at Sirius.

"It's one of my many talents," he replied matching her grin with one of his own.

The two walked in silence keeping a little ways back from Lily and James to give them some privacy. Fifteen minutes later they were back in the castle and into the common room.

"Wow that really was a short cut," Casselle commented sitting in one of the love seats by the fire.

"Did you really doubt us?" James asked taking a seat in one of the chairs across from her.

"Doubt you? Never," Casselle teased grinning cheekily at James.

"Hey what about a game of Exploding Snap?" Sirius asked sitting next to Casselle.

"Boys versus girls!" Lily exclaimed as James went up to their dorm to get the cards.

The group played three rounds Lily and Casselle winning two out of the three to the boy's displeasure.

**Well we hoped you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review it means a lot to us! :))**


	8. Chapter 8

We are not nor have we ever been JK Rowling, therefore we can be sued though we hope that we won't! Anyways here's a lovely Valentine's Day surprise for everyone that's depressed about not having a boyfriend and are sitting in their room eating chocolate and fighting away tears. Also blame Meranda for the delay on this chapter she was taking forever because she's reading the Hunger Games right now and can't put it down (not that we can really blame her those books are fantastic!) Anyways Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Even though this new change of attitude toward Sirius still confused and worried Casselle, she had to admit she liked having someone she could laugh with during Divination.

"Dear it seems that your tea leaves are suggesting a terrible experience is coming your way." Professor Freya said staring into her tea cup.

"Are you sure? I thought it represented a flower, which means you will be given a surprise." Black said referencing the book.

"No, no what you saw as a flower is really fire, which means danger and fear are coming your way."

"I'll keep that in mind," Casselle said trying to hide her smile.

When she finally left their table, Sirius smiled over at her, "I guess you should just stay in your room for a few weeks."

"Yep, no sharp objects or fires for me I'll just walk around in a bubble for the rest of my life. Though sometimes I think that is what she wants us all to do."

"No she just feels we live with no worries, and we need to be more miserable."

"That's terrible!" Casselle replied with a laugh, though she thought Sirius might be on to something. "Anyway I promised I'd meet Jonathon so you'll have to walk back to the common room alone today."

Sirius frowned, "You're still with Smith then?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be," Casselle replied readjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "Bye!" She called taking a left at the next corridor; she was supposed to meet Jonathon on the third floor near the library.

"Hey I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," Jonathon greeted pulling her into a kiss.

"Yeah Divinations ran over with a rather ominous prediction about my life," Casselle teased returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

Jonathon smiled, "Which is exactly the reason I took Muggle Studies instead," he murmured nuzzling her neck. "Come on I have a little surprise for you."

Casselle grinned as Jonathon took her hand and pulled her down the corridor leading her to the staircase. The two climbed the stairs in silence, Casselle wondering the whole time where they were going.

Jonathon led her to the North tower, which was entirely out of bounds to students not in astronomy class, no that Casselle minded.

He opened the door and Casselle's eyes widened as she took in the lavish picnic Jonathon had set out for them.

"I thought we could have dinner up here," he whispered wrapping his arms against her waist.

"It's perfect," Casselle replied leaning up to kiss him.

Jonathon pulled her down onto the blanket he had spread across the stone floor he grabbed a plate and filled it full of food before handing it to her. "Nothing's to perfect for you."

Casselle gave him a small smile taking the plate from him.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

Casselle hesitated; she had had small amounts of alcohol at special functions but never a whole glass by herself. "Maybe just a little," she conceded.

Jonathon took one of the goblets and poured her a glass of burgundy liquid.

The two ate in a comfortable silence enjoying the food and each other's company. For their meal Jonathon had gotten all of Casselle's favorites, Chicken roasted potatoes and treacle tart.

When her plate was clean and her head was buzzing with the after effects of the wine. Jonathon leaned over and poured her another glass smiling at her before lifting his own goblet. "To our three month anniversary," he toasted grinning at her.

A pang shot through Casselle's abdomen, she hadn't realized that it was their anniversary. "Oh erm right to our three month," she replied awkwardly taking a sip from her glass.

"You forgot didn't you?" He asked his grin fading from his face.

"No of course not!" Casselle replied hurriedly.

"You're an awful liar," he muttered running a hand through his hair.

"Look I'm sorry Jonathon, I just have a lot on my mind right now with it being OWLs year and all."

Jonathon sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if you're just dating me because I was there…"

"No of course not!" Casselle exclaimed sitting up a little straighter. "No really Jonathon. I like you, a lot and I know I haven't been the-the best girlfriend in the world but I'll do better."

Jonathon managed a small smile and wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him, "I don't mean to nag," he whispered brushing his lips against hers.

Casselle smiled slightly, "Know your right I haven't been completely fair to you."

Jonathon pushed his lips to hers pulling her closer to him.

Casselle smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips tasted like wine as they moved against hers.

Casselle sighed letting him ease her back so that they were both lying on the ground her hair fanned out behind her.

Casselle focused on the feeling of his lips against hers feeling more content then she had in a long time.

_Maybe she'll let me tonight_

Casselle opened her eyes as her brow furrowed, "What?" she asked pulling away from him.

"I didn't say anything," Jonathon replied moving his lips to her neck.

_God I want her _

"Pardon?" Casselle asked again sitting up.

"What?" Jonathon asked clearly confused. _This better not be an elaborate way of saying no its been three months for Merlin's sake_

It took Casselle a moment to realize that Jonathon's lips hadn't moved, she was hearing his thoughts. She shook her head in confusion; she hadn't heard thoughts without meaning to in years. _It must be the wine,_ she thought to herself. "Sorry I'm not feeling very well," she muttered cradling her head in her hands.

_Great she's going to give me some crazy excuse and run off, so typical_

"I am not," Casselle snapped standing up. "I think I need to go lay down. I'll see you tomorrow," she huffed hurrying from the room.

"Wait!" Jonathon called scrambling after her.

Casselle hurried away from him ignoring his calls. Luckily she was able to slip into one of the short cuts behind a tapestry Sirius had shown her.

She waited behind the tapestry breathing a sigh of relief as she heard Jonathon hurry past. She sat down deciding to wait awhile before returning to the common room. She needed to digest what had just happened.

Divination class was turning out to be increasing horrible for Casselle; Professor Freya seemed to enjoying telling everyone that Casselle was going to experience something horrible in the near future. Normally she was able to laugh these things off with Sirius, but after her row with Jonathon for ditching him in the North tower she was beginning to wonder if Professor Freya was onto something.

Even though Jonathon had been furious with her for her abrupt departure he did forgive her, perhaps a little begrudgingly. Though he seemed to think her apology extended beyond the verbal.

Every time their snogging sessions grew heated in the last week she would have to push him away for going too far, much to his displeasure.

"Come on Casselle!" He said after a particularly long snogging session the Friday after their fight. "We've been dating for three months now!"

"And that gives you the right to just do what you want with me?" She asked frustrated. "I'm sorry but no guy is going to decide for me when I want to have sex, and if that's how you feel maybe we shouldn't be together. You've been getting more and more pushy since our fight last week and I'm not putting up with it," She snapped standing up.

"No Cass wait!" He called hurrying after her stopping her at the door of the empty classroom.

She folded her arms glaring at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry. It's wrong of me to pressure you, we can take is a slow as you want."

"You mean it?" She asked skeptical.

"Yeah I do," He said leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

She leaned away slowly with a small smile on her face, "Good. Now we should probably head back to the common room I promised Lily we would work on Charms together."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second I have to do some prefect stuff," He replied kissing her on the cheek before turning in the opposite directions.

She narrowed her eyes after him thinking, he never said anything about prefect duties before. In fact he seemed to shrink his responsibilities most of the time. She shook her head deciding she was being ridiculous and turned to head back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey," Lily said as Casselle walked into the common room. "You're back early? Where's Jonathon?"

Casselle let out a sigh as she sat down next to her friend, "He said he had to go do some prefect stuff... We had another argument."

"Another one? About the usual?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I don't know Lil. He's so nice sometimes, but then when sex comes into play he gets really annoyed with me. But I'm definitely not ready I mean aren't you supposed to love someone before you have sex with them?"

"If he can't wait for you, Cass then he's not worth it," Lily said laying her hand on her friends giving it a friendly squeeze. "Though if you don't love him I think you need to think about the reasons you're with him…"

"You're right," Casselle replied thoughtfully. "Now let's get this homework done," She said putting a smile and pulling out her books. Lily watched her friend carefully but dropped it and turned to her homework as well.

The next week, Casselle hardly saw Jonathon he always making excuses when they were supposed to hang out, but she let it go, knowing that it was his NEWTs year and that he needed to keep up with his homework. They hadn't had a chance to talk about their argument, though he didn't push the issue any of the times they managed to get together.

Divination continued to be a stressful hour for Casselle. In Casselle's tea leafs Professor Freya predicted a betrayal by someone close to her every class for the last two weeks.

Thursday Casselle and Sirius walked out of Divinations together, "I don't know I'm worried," Casselle said thinking about the recent prediction Professor Freya made.

"What's to worry about, she always predicts stuff like that," Sirius replied with a grin.

"Yeah, but usually it's about my death. I'm used to those but lately…it's been different." Casselle said a little uneasily.

"How so?" Sirius asked.

"Well when has she ever predicted an argument or confrontation? I mean that seems a little undramatic don't you think? Not even close to her usual piazza " She replied thinking about how Freya had said she would be confronted with a shocking revelation that was going to lead to an argument with someone close to her earlier in the lesson.

"I don't know maybe she just got bored of always predicting death, so she decided to mix it up," Sirius said with a shrug. "What do you think you and Evans are going to get into some argument or something?"

"I don't know…" Casselle trailed off her mind flashing to Jonathon.

As they passed a dark corridor they heard a noise and stopped, Sirius squinted his eyes before clenching his fists. 'We should leave," He said shortly taking Casselle's arm.

"Why? What is it? Someone snogging? I'd think you'd want to embarrass them," She said looking into the corridor and stopped as Sirius tried to drag her away.

"Cass…" Sirius said sadly.

"Jonathon?" She gasped causing the pair snogging to turn, reveling Jonathon and a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Casselle I-" Jonathon started.

"Don't! This is why you've been making up those shit excuses! You've found someone easier to relieve you! Well you can have him, because I don't want him!" She shouted turning on her heels to leave.

"Casselle wait it's not what it looks like!" Jonathon called but stopped as Sirius whipped his wand out pointing it at him.

"I'd watch it, you're on rocky ground," He threatened angrily.

"Get out of my way Black, this has nothing to do with you," Jonathon growled.

"Sirius leave him alone," Casselle said. "He's not worth it," She spat.

"Casselle come on! What was I supposed to do? We were dating for three months and not going anywhere!" He yelled.

Casselle turned to him, her eyes darkening. "Not going anywhere? Because I wouldn't let you shag me! You were supposed to wait! If you cared about me you would have waited! Not run off to the first tramp you saw!" She shouted pulling out her wand. "Levicorpus!" She yelled as Jonathon flew into the air, she flicked her wand again causing his pant to fall around his ankles and stick there. "Have a good life Jonathon. Oh and nice underwear," She said with a smirk noticing the light blue boxers with fluffy clouds on them. "Very masculine."

She turned and left leaving Sirius to smirk at Jonathon before hurrying off after her. "Cass!" He called catching up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Sirius," She said softly.

"Are you sure? I mean that…" He didn't know what to say.

"What do you want Sirius?" She asked coldly.

"I just want to see if you're okay?" He asked.

"Why? It's not like you're any better." Casselle said.

"What do you mean! I would never cheat on someone!" Sirius said taken aback.

"No because you don't have relationships with girls, just shags," she hissed. "Please leave me alone." She said walking off toward Gryffindor tower.

Sirius stared after her sadly at a loss for what to say.

Casselle didn't cry over Jonathon she was too mad at him for that, but she did become very reserved for a few days. She didn't understand, why would he cheat on her? Was it so bad that she wanted to wait to become intimate with someone? Lily had told her over and over that it wasn't bad and Jonathon was just a toerag, but Casselle couldn't help thinking Lily was wrong. She mostly stayed in her room when she wasn't at class or eating.

"Alright Cass, come on let's go down to the common room." Lily said waking Casselle up.

"I don't wanna I'm sleeping!" Casselle mumbled.

"Well too bad," Lily said pulling the sheets off of her. "Sirius said you have to come down stairs right now."

"Why?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know, I don't pretend to know what Sirius is thinking. Just come on, you need to spend some time with other people even if it is Black!"

Casselle grumbled before sitting up, "This better be good. Or I'm going to hex Sirius."

"That's fine with me," Lily said. "Now throw on some clothes. He wanted us to hurry."

It was Saturday so Casselle threw on a pair of sweats and a shirt before shuffling down the stairs. Emma was sitting with the marauders when Lily and Casselle walked down.

"What's going on?" Casselle asked walking up to them.

"Finally!" Sirius said exasperated. "It took you long enough, you almost missed it." He said standing up.

"Missed what?"

"Just sit down, and wait," Sirius said ushering her into the chair that he previously occupied.

"What's going on?" She asked again looking to each of the marauders.

"Shh and just watch," Sirius said sitting on the arm of the chair.

Casselle furrowed her eyebrows looking up at Sirius, but before she could say anything there was a yell from the boy's staircase. She opened her mouth, but Sirius put a finger to his lips indicating that she stay quiet.

Seconds later the sixth year boys were running down the stairs in their boxers. They were covered in what looked like a purple dust, but as they tried to rub it off it only spread staining their bodies a hideous shade of purple.

Casselle covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Why isn't this coming off!" Jonathon yelled rubbing furiously at his arms.

The entire common room interrupted in laughter as they watched the boys frantically try to rub the purple off of their skin.

"I don't know!" Another boy yelled frustrated. "Maybe if we took a shower it would come off." He said and hurried back up to the dorm followed by the other boys.

Casselle burst into laughter, "What did you guys do?" She asked looking over at Sirius who was bent over laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius said smirking.

Casselle shook her head smiling as the boys gave each other high-fives.

"Little do they know, no matter how hard they scrub that stuff isn't coming off for a least three days," James said snickering.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay on your own here during Christmas break?" Lily asked Casselle for the hundredth time that week.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides I heard James is staying to." Casselle said not wanting to really think about her best friend leaving in a few hours.

"Yeah, but Black is also staying. Maybe you should come with me?" She suggested.

"I don't know Lily, maybe Casselle has been lying about this new found friendship with Sirius, and they are really together," Emma said waggling her eyebrows at Casselle. "Nothing better than spending some time together in the common room after everyone's left."

"Please, I can honestly say that is not why I am staying behind. I'd love to go with you Lil, but it's a little late to make the arrangements. Don't worry it won't be that bad. I have a ton of studying to catch up on for our OWLS in a few months."

"Alright, I'm going to miss you," Lily said sadly.

"Yeah me too," Emma said. "You can always come with me and hang with my obnoxiously large family."

Casselle laughed walking over to her best friends, "I think I'll pass, but I'll miss you guys too." She said hugging them each. "Now go have fun with your families, I'll be fine."

Casselle walked down to the nearly empty common room, with her transfigurations book deciding to study by the fire instead of in her room.

"Hey Casselle want to join us for a game of exploding snaps?" James asked looking up.

"No, I'm going to catch up on my studying." She said settling into one of the overstuffed chairs.

Casselle passed the day studying but before dinner James and Sirius talked her into a game of exploding snaps which she enjoyed very much.

They all walked down to dinner together taking in the extravagant decorations that took over the great hall. None of them had every stayed behind for Christmas before, and they were mesmerized by the ten foot tall trees that were decorated with lights and elegant Christmas bulbs, the wreaths that dominated the walls and the garland that hung from the ceiling.

They all dug into the Christmas turkey and potatoes hungrily, it was the greatest Christmas dinner Casselle had ever experienced. There were only two other Ravenclaws that stayed for the holidays and they were at the other end of the table.

They were all starting in on their pudding when an owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of Casselle.

"What's that?" James asked curiously looking at the red letter.

"That's a howler," Sirius said backing away from the letter. "You better open it, it will be worse if you don't."

Casselle picked it up with shaking hands, she had worried about this. She opened it, as it started shrieking. 

"CASSELLE MARIE DAWSON!" The sound of her father's voice coming from the letter no doubt with the help of her mother to perform this magic. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? NOT COMING HOME, YOU KNOW IT IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO BE HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS! YOU CAN'T BELIEVE OUR SURPRISE WHEN YOUR BROTHER COMES OFF THE TRAIN ALONE! YOU ARE NO DOUBT DOING DEGRADING THINGS WITH THE BOYS THERE! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS CASSELLE YOU ARE TO COME HOME IMMEDIATELY! YOUR MOTHER IS WRITING TO YOUR HEADMASTER AS I SPEAK ARRANGING IT! I EXPECT YOU HOME BEFORE THE NIGHT IS OVER CASSELLE MARIE!" And with that the letter tore itself up. Casselle sat shaking as she stared at the remains of the letter.

"Casselle?" Sirius said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped looking over at him, before running out of the Great Hall in embarrassment. She didn't want to face anyone after the scene that howler had just caused. She ran straight to the Gryffindor common room and fell into one of the chairs by the fire. Pulling her knees to her chest as her breathing hitched from the sobs that were rising in her chest.

She couldn't go home, that was the only thought that went through her head as she stared into the fire, and tears fell from her face.

"Hey Cass?" Sirius called softly walking up to her. "It'll be okay, James and I won't let you go home. I promise." He laid a hand on her knee as he kneeled down next to her.

"You can't promise something like that, he's my father they won't listen to you over him." She sobbed knowing her holiday would be ruined. He might not even let her come back after the holiday is over. He might lock her up forever for disobeying him.

New sobs formed as she thought of this. Sirius got up and pulled her onto his lap, hating having to see her like this. "Hey, it'll be okay. Dumbledore will see through that scumbag and won't let you go home. My parents can't even fool him and they have magic. You won't have to leave." He stroked her hair as she cried softly into his chest. Finally after a few more minutes Casselle started to calm down, her sobs finally subsiding. She wiped away the tears from her cheeks, and looked up at Sirius. He had a funny look on his face, and she knew it would be a waste to try and sneak into his mind.

"What?" She asked her voice cracking from the sobs. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing, that's just the second time you have cried on me, and I really hope you don't plan to make a habit of it."

Casselle swatted at him, "Don't worry I won't, you're the last person I'd go to for comfort."

"Well in that case maybe you should get off of me, if you don't appreciate my sensitive side."

Casselle blushed as she hurriedly got off of him sitting on the farthest side the couch from him.

As she sat down the portrait hole opened, revealing Dumbledore, with James close on his heels. "Miss Dawson can I have a word with you. In private," He said turning toward James and Sirius.

"Professor you can't let her go home," Sirius said standing up defiantly.

"Mr. Black this is a conversation for Miss Dawson and I, now will you and Mr. Potter please go to your dormitories?"

James and Sirius reluctantly turned and headed up the stairs to their dormitories.

"Now Miss Dawson I have spoken with your father and mother, and they seems pretty determined that you are to leave for home today-"

"Please Professor I can't go home. You don't understand. I can't!" Casselle pleaded slightly hysterical.

"Miss Dawson, I will not force you to go home if you do not want to go. My first concern is and always will be my student's safety. If you feel it is best that you stay here I will make sure that happens. Now I will go see to it that your parents are calmed down."

"Thank you so much Professor." Casselle said not knowing how to express how grateful she was towards Dumbledore right now.

"It is my job Miss Dawson, no need to thank me. Now you should go tell Mr. Black and Mr. Potter before they worry too much."

"Thank you Professor, I will." She smiled so happy that she was able to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays.

When Dumbledore left Casselle hurried to the stairs, "Hey Black, Potter!" She called.

Seconds later she heard them hurrying down the stairs. "You don't have to go do you? We can talk to Dumbledore, make him understand. You shouldn't have to go." James and Sirius rambled when they saw her.

"Relax, I'm not going," She replied with a smile.

"Really? That's great!" James said pulling her into a tight hug and spinning her around.

Casselle laughed, "Will you put me down you psycho."

When James put her down Casselle turned to see Sirius staring at her with that odd look again. She cleared her throat feeling nervous for some reason. "Erm, thanks for standing up for me."

"No problem." Sirius said shortly. "I'm glad you get to stay."

James looked from Casselle to Sirius curiously. "Well now I think it is time to celebrate!" James called.

"What do you mean?" Casselle asked.

Sirius smiled slyly, "Are you hungry?" he asked cryptically, while James just smiled and hurried back up the stairs, coming back seconds later with a long cloak.

"What is that?" Casselle asked curiously.

James grinning explained, "This is my invisibility cloak, and you should feel very special because only the marauders know about this. It's how we get away with so much stuff."

"You have an invisibility cloak! Those are so rare! How did you even get one?" Casselle asked examining the silky material.

"My dad gave it to me. It's been passed down for generations." James shrugged, "Now enough questions, let's get some food."

"Are we going to the kitchens?" Casselle asked excitedly.

"Of course, though I'm surprised you know about them," Sirius said holding the cloak over her head so she could get under it.

"Well when a girl needs her chocolate she will go to any measure to get it," Casselle said sliding under the cloak.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, "You are full of surprises Dawson."

They walked to the kitchens mostly in silence, until they came up to the painting of fruit, and James reached out and tickled the pear causing the picture to move aside revealing a high ceiling kitchen swarming with house elves.

They stepped out of the cloak and immediately three house elves came up to her asking if they could get her anything. "hmm…how about chocolate cake?" She said looking to one of the house elves to her right. It hurried away and the others crowded around Sirius and James enthusiastically. They obviously came here a lot more often than the girls did.

"Can you get us some brownies, three butterbeers, some sandwiches and ice cream?" Sirius said as the house elves nodded, bowed and then hurried off to prepare the food.

"That is a lot of food," Casselle said worried they wouldn't be able to provide it. Casselle, Lily, and Emma usually asked for one or two things, but it seemed the boys come down here to have a whole other feast by themselves.

"It's fine, they love waiting on us, they have everything here, and if they don't they can get it in a flash." James explained.

When the house elves returned with multiple plates loaded with food, the three of them ate. "So how many times do you guys come down here?" Casselle asked eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"I don't know, a lot. It's hard to remember all the times we come, usually twice a week I guess," James said popping a brownie in his mouth.

Once they were all full they headed back to the common room. As they entered James got an idea, "I think we should all sleep in the common room, so Cass doesn't have to sleep alone tonight."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Casselle replied shifting uncomfortably. "I mean it's not exactly proper is it?" She asked a blush creeping up her neck as Sirius smirked at her.

"Please, like we would try anything on you, you'd send us into the hospital wing in seconds if we tried. Come on it'll be fun," James said giving her puppy eyes.

"Fine," Casselle exhaled and Accio-ed her bedding down to the common room.

Casselle smiled at the two boys with her, "I'll go change," she whispered.

Casselle climbed the steps to her dormitory smiling to herself, Black and Potter might be arrogant but they could also be incredibly kind. She bent over her trunk rifling through her belongings trying to find her most appropriate pair of pajamas. She normally slept in a thin tank top and short shorts but that hardly seemed appropriate for a coed sleepover.

She finally found a pair of sweats in the bottom of her trunk and decided she could wear those with her usual tank top. She threw off her uniform and pulled on the comfy clothes. She sighed loving the freedom that ratty clothes could offer.

She bounced down the staircase feeling a million times better. Her eyes widened as she entered the common room, in her absence the boys had built the most extravagant blanket fort she had ever seen. It looked almost like there was a little Hogwarts in the middle of the common room.

Sirius grinned opening one the entrance, which was made of two sheets, for her to step through.

She ducked under the opening only to be surprised once again at the inside of the fort. The boys had obviously used magic, there were candles floating around casting a soft light over everything. They had thrown the bedding in a line against the far side, James on the left, Cass in the middle and Sirius on the left.

"Wow you guys work fast."

The two marauders grinned sitting down on the mountain of cushions that was their bed for the evening.

"You know us, we never do anything halfway," James replied.

Casselle sat timidly next to James and Sirius feeling awkward for the first time that evening. "So where are Remus and Peter?"

James and Sirius shared a quick glance, "Well Peter went home for the holiday and erm…so did Remus," Sirius replied.

Casselle's brow furrowed something about their behavior was making her skeptical but she decided not to push it.

"So what do you guys typically do at sleepovers?" Casselle asked leaning back against her pillow.

Sirius smirked, "talk about girls."

James rolled his eyes, "When are you not talking about girls mate?"

Sirius laughed, "Fair point Prongs."

Casselle shook her head, "And when you're not talking about girls?"

James and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged, "Play exploding snap that kind of stuff."

"What do you do at sleepovers?" Sirius asked a perverted grin gracing his lips.

"Nails, movies that kind of thing," Casselle responded, "Nothing X rated like you're thinking of Black."

Sirius grinned, "Ah well a guy can dream." He leaned back into his pillow his arm resting against Casselle. She shivered at the contact shifting slightly to put some distance between them not liking the way his skin against hers made her stomach squirm.

Sirius also shifted leaving his arm less than a centimeter from Casselle's. The close proximity was driving him crazy he could feel the heat off her skin and he longed to reach over and hold her but he fought the feeling knowing that she would only push him away. One thing at a time, he thought to himself.

"Let's do something," James suggested.

"Like?" Casselle asked, amused at how energized James seemed to be all the time.

"We could…tell scary stories?" James suggested with a grin.

Sirius laughed at the horrified look on Casselle's face, "What's the matter?"

"I hate scary stories."

"That's not very Gryffindor of you Dawson! Come on where's your courage?"

Casselle scowled at Sirius, "I am not a coward, I just prefer things with a happy ending."

"Come on Cass we won't let anything happen to you," James replied with a charming smile.

"Ugh fine do what you want."

Casselle soon regretted her decision, it seemed James and Sirius knew a number of truly terrifying stories all of which happened to be true.

They had put out the candles before starting and as James told the second story he used his wand to project the images. It was almost like a movie but instead of clear colored pictures they were shadows that blurred and changed shape with the narration.

At the climax of James tale the shadows twisted into some kind of creature and emitted a horrible growl. Casselle jumped emitting a little shriek her hand grabbing onto Sirius's arm. The boys started laughing and she quickly joined in.

"Maybe I should've been a Hufflepuff."

"Nah you're pretty brave when it matters Dawson," Sirius replied taking her hand from his arm and locking his fingers with hers.

Casselle blushed but didn't pull away; the heat of his hand against hers was comforting.

James raised his eyebrows at the exchange making a mental note to ask Sirius about it later. "Okay I think it's time to sleep, the House elves won't bring presents in if we're still awake"

Casselle and Sirius nodded and she gently removed his hand from hers as she laid down. "Goodnight guys…and thanks again for everything" she leaned over and kissed James on the cheek and then did the same to Sirius. "This has been the best Christmas in a long time"

The boys grinned sheepishly as they climbed under the covers, "No problem Cass"

She smiled as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

Sirius laid awake long after the two around him where asleep. He watched Casselle surprised at how peaceful she looked in her sleep.

She muttered something intangible turning so that she was facing him her arm falling out so that her fingers brushed his arm. Sirius smiled taking her hand in his before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**The more reviews we get the faster we go, so if you review you will be reading chapter nine very very soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We have not and never will be JK Rowling, and the fact that we admit this and that we admit that we do not own the characters she created gives us some immunity to being sued. Also I(Meranda) have finished the Hungry Games finally after a whole week of anxiety filled reading and staying up til 4am(twice). They are amazing books and if any of you are looking for a new book series to read I highly recommend them! So we have decided to update super fast due to my delay from reading, and we would like to give a special thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. We hope you enjoy this chapter, because we definitely enjoyed writing it! **

**Chapter Nine**

Casselle didn't want to open her eyes the next morning. She felt warm and content to lay there for the rest of the day. Just as she was drifting back to sleep she felt a tickle on her neck. She shifted shaking her head but the tickle continued. Annoyed she opened her eyes and froze. She was staring right at Sirius Black, his arm slung carelessly over her waist. The tickle she felt had been his hair brushing against her neck.

Casselle jumped up, "Sirius Black what exactly do you think you're doing!" She screamed chucking her pillow at his head.

Sirius jerked awake, disoriented, "What'sgoingon?" He asked groggily raising his arms to protect his face.

"I should've known this was a bad idea. How dare you take advantage of me Black! It's bloody Christmas for God's sake!" Casselle raved throwing more pillows.

"What's wrong?" James groaned from Casselle's other side sitting up and feeling around for his glasses.

Sirius now fully awake stood up to face Casselle "Cass I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do NOT call me Cass! We are NOT friends!" She yelled before storming up to the girl's dormitory.

"What was that about?" James asked rubbing his head.

"I honestly have no idea" Sirius replied miserably. He always seemed to take one step forward and two steps back with Casselle.

Casselle collapsed on her bed still fuming. She was angry that he had touched her in such an intimate way without her permission. "He had no right," she said out loud rolling onto her side.

She was regretting the moment when she had decided that her and Sirius could be friends. He was obviously just trying to use her just like Jonathon had tried to use her. "I won't be making that mistake again," she promised herself staring out the window.

Back in the common room, James turned to Sirius with an expectant expression.

"What?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"I think you have some explaining to do," James said crossing his arms and staring him down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Hm let's think about it shall we? Last night you not only stood up for Casselle and let her cry all over you but you held her hand and complimented her, then all of a sudden she freaks out this morning and you don't even try to defend yourself? What is going on with you?" James demanded.

"Nothing." Sirius said getting uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Sirius Orion Black! You tell me right now, you know you can't hide anything from me. And if you don't tell me, well let's just say I'll irritate it out of you."

"Yeah right," Sirius said walking toward the stairs leading to their dormitory.

James followed him, calling behind him, "!" he said as he poked Sirius in the back.

Sirius cringed in annoyance, "James I swear to Merlin I'll hit you if you don't knock it off."

"If you tell me I wouldn't have to do this," James said continuing to poke him constantly.

"Fine!" Sirius yelled.

James grinned sitting down on his bed. "Go on."

"I don't know," Sirius said sitting down on his own bed feeling silly about the conversation he was about to have. "It's just…" For once Sirius didn't have an answer.

'Why don't you start at the beginning?" James offered.

"I guess it started when she started dating that prat Smith, but it didn't really hit me until we had that detention for covering Slughorn in bubotuber. She left to go get more soap but she didn't come back. So I checked the map and saw that she was alone with her git of a brother. Naturally I went to check it out when I finally got there her she was in the air and her brother sent her crashing to the ground. So I stepped in and threw the berk against the wall, but she was in pretty bad shape. He did the Cruciatus curse on her. Which I mean I've seen it done before, its one of my mum's favorites, but I had never heard Casselle scream like that," Sirius said his fists clenching at the memory. "I had to carry her to the hospital wing, but even then she surprised me barely complaining about the pain at all and what's more she didn't rat out her brother. I stayed with her until she fell asleep. I guess I never realized how-how special she is. I mean she was brave and she looked so vulnerable…" He stopped looking down at his hands afraid to look at his best mate's reaction.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

Sirius smiled slightly, "Of course I am, I'm always Sirius."

James rolled his eyes smiling, "So you like Casselle then," He said taking it in.

Sirius nodded slowly.

James started laughing, and Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. "What is so funny?" he asked darkly.

"She hates you mate, good luck with that." James said laughing.

"I could say the same about you and Evans! Anyway that's just a minor setback," Sirius said laughing. "More of a challenge really…"

"Minor? Did you see her this morning? That seems like more than a minor setback."

"I'll break her sooner or later." Sirius said determinedly.

"Oh Lily I am so glad you're back!" Casselle said throwing her arms around her.

"Oi what am I chopped liver?" Emma complained raising her eyebrows as she sat her trunk down by her bed.

"Of course I'm glad to see you too Em," Casselle replied throwing her arms around Emma next.

Lily laughed, "I'm glad to see you, how was your break?"

"Ugh, Sirius is a prat!" Casselle said throwing herself onto Lily's bed.

"What's new? What did he do now?" Emma asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't even know! He's been strange lately, and then over Christmas break we were having a sleepover…well me James and Sirius not just me and Sirius, down in the common room and Sirius tries to pull a move on me in the middle of the night! Can you believe him!" Casselle rambled growing angry all over again.

"Wait you had a sleepover with Sirius?" Lily asked confused.

"And James," Casselle said nonchalantly, "It wasn't like that Lil, completely platonic…"

Emma snickered at the look of horror on Lily's face.

"Why?" Lily asked horrified.

Casselle laughed, "Because they didn't want me to sleep up here alone… It wasn't so bad until Sirius decided to molest me in my sleep!"

"Well what did you expect?" Emma asked, "You know how Sirius is."

"I guess," Casselle said turning over and groaning into the bed. "I hate him," She mumbled into the bed.

"Yes we know," Emma and Lily replied.

They went down to lunch a little while later after Lily and Emma related their holidays to Casselle. As Casselle walked in she made it a point to avoid looking at the Gryffindor table, wanting to avoid seeing Sirius. Her efforts seemed to be in vain because Emma cheerfully informed her that he was nowhere to be seen.

Her luck changed halfway through the meal however, Sirius came strutting into the Great Hall with James, Remus and Peter.

"Long time no see Evans, Thompson, Dawson." Sirius said sitting down across from the girls.

Casselle ignored Sirius refusing to look at him, while Lily glared at him before turning back to her food. Emma on the other hand offered a sly smile; she seemed to find the entire situation highly entertaining.

"What you're just going to ignore me now?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"Yes I am." Casselle said simply.

"You can't ignore me forever." He said matter of factly.

"Wanna bet?" She snapped glaring at him.

"Actually I do." He turned to James. "Prongs I bet you ten galleons that Dawson here can't ignore me for the rest of the year."

James glanced over at Casselle then at Lily warily. "Alright," he said slowly shaking Sirius's hand.

Casselle glared at the two of them before getting up and leaving.

"Why don't you two grow up," Lily said angrily getting up and going after Casselle.

"Sorry guys," Emma muttered following her friends.

"Probably not the best move mate," James said looking after the three girls.

Sirius shook his head knowing he was in way over his head.

Casselle and Sirius had reverted to their normal state of constant bickering and fighting, they were constantly at each other's throats and jinxing each others during lessons and in the common room. Sirius had probably set some kind of record for detentions in the month of January alone.

Sirius had given up his attempts to apologize after Casselle had sent him to the hospital wing the week after Christmas break.

Casselle was secretly glad for the change, being Sirius's enemy was much less confusing then being his friend. This was familiar and comfortable. Though, Sirius always seemed to find a way to be near her, always sitting near her, Lily and Emma at dinner and at the desk next to them in lessons. It was infuriating.

She was sitting at breakfast with Lily and Emma chatting about something trivial when Remus slide into the seat next to them.

"Morning," he yawned pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What no band of heathens with you this morning?" Casselle asked raising her eyebrows.

Remus chuckled grabbing some toast from one of the stacks, "Nah they decided they were more tired than hungry today…late night."

Casselle rolled her eyes, "Off doing something idiotic no doubt," she muttered.

Remus's smile grew more strained as he shrugged turning back to his own breakfast.

"Hey Casselle," William a Ravenclaw seventh year greeted sliding into the open seat on her right.

"Oh um hey," she replied awkwardly.

"So I was wondering if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked shooting her a grin.

"Oh," she replied still trying to process what he had said.

"Of course she will," Emma chimed in, "Right Cass?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds really great," Casselle replied with a small smile a flush creeping up her neck.

"Excellent I'll meet you in the Great Hall then? Around noon?"

"Perfect," Casselle replied managing a smile.

"See you then," he called returning to the Ravenclaw table.

"Way to freeze up Cass," Emma teased after William had left.

"In my defense it's early and completely unexpected. I mean I don't even know him…how'd he even know my name?"

"Who cares did you see him!" Emma replied glancing over at the Ravenclaw table with a grin. "Anyway how are you supposed to make friends if you never talk to strangers?"

"I don't think he was very interested in friendship Em," Casselle replied with a slight frown.

"Worst case you can cancel Cass," Lily replied.

Casselle's eyes shifted to Remus who was frowning across from her, "What?"

"Nothing," he muttered with a shrug.

"Do you not like William?" Casselle asked worriedly.

"No, no I'm sure he's fine. I better go and see if the rest of them are up. See you in Charms," and with that Remus stood grabbing a stack of toast and heading out of the great hall.

"I wonder what that was about," Emma said glancing at her friends in confusion.

"Maybe it was because he saw you admiring someone else for a change," Casselle replied with a grin. "I always pegged him as the jealous sort."

Emma flushed and elbowed Casselle, "Let's get to class."

"Changing the subject doesn't make it any less true," Casselle teased moving out of the way of Emma's elbow.

Lily shook her head and laughed as the three made their way to Charms.

"That bird is bloody mad," Sirius groaned wincing as he sat down on his bed.

"Another bout with Cass I take it?" James asked not even bothering to look up from his Quidditch magazine.

"That girl will be the death of me mate, I mean no bird can possibly be worth this. I'm done with Dawson, she's rude and snippy and stuck up and just plain irritating!"

James nodded not really believing Sirius; he had been proclaiming the end of his infatuation with Casselle for the past month.

"That's good, I hear she's got a date with Rohen anyway," Remus replied glancing up from his charms book.

"She what!" Sirius cried jumping up.

"Yea she's got a date mate, overheard her and Evans talking about it at breakfast," Peter chimed in glancing up at Sirius, "erm I'm sure it doesn't mean anything though."

"The bloody nerve, I'm done mate I really mean it this time," Sirius exclaimed running out of the room with a determined expression on his face.

"What are you going to wear?" Lily asked a distraught Casselle the morning of the Hogsmeade trip.

"Ugh nothing looks good, maybe I should just cancel," Casselle replied slumping on her bed. William Rohen, a rather good looking Ravenclaw seventh year had invited her to Hogsmeade last Friday and she had said yes more out of surprise then attraction. William seemed nice enough but she wasn't sure what they had in common and she was even wearier of dating after what happened with Jonathon.

"What if he turns out to be just like Jonathon?"

"Cass you can't think like that," Emma reprimanded. "One bad egg can't ruin it for you. Don't give that jerk that kind of power over you."

"Plus it's just one date, you can always ditch him if it turns out bad," Lily replied.

"Any way you should wear this" Emma decided throwing Casselle a pair of her snug black jeans and a blood red sweater. "The color will make you look rosy especially in the cold."

Casselle nodded throwing the clothes on and gazing at her reflection, not bad, she thought to herself pulling the sweater straight.

"Here I'll do your hair" Lily offered moving over to Casselle and sitting her down at her vanity.

By the time Lily was done with her Casselle was pleased with her appearance. Lily had curled her hair making it fall in soft ringlets down her back. Her eyes were decorated with silvery shadow and mascara making the blue even more pronounced.

"There you look fabulous," Lily proclaimed smiling at Casselle, "go have fun!"

"But not too much," Emma added with a wink.

Casselle turned her friends smiling feeling the first pangs of excitement, after all William was rather attractive.

She met William in the Great Hall and they made their way to Hogsmeade, the conversation was awkward at first but they soon found things to talk about. By the time they stopped in the Three Broomsticks William had Casselle laughing at all of his stories.

"I bet the look on McGonagall's face was priceless!" Casselle gasped as she laughed.

"Definitely worth the week of detention," William agreed chuckling. "I'll grab us some Butterbeer if you can get the table"

Casselle nodded and walked through the crowded pub keeping an eye out for an open table. She finally found one towards the back of the pub, next to a couple who appeared to be having a very good time.

She shook her head wondering how people could be so brazen about what they did in the middle of a pub.

The couple pulled apart, for air Casselle reckoned, and the girl began attacking the neck of the boy almost desperately. When she moved Casselle got a clear view of none other than Sirius Black.

"Figures," she muttered rolling her eyes, Sirius had always been known for his public displays of affections.

Sirius looked up at the sound of her and grinned at Casselle. "Hello there Dawson," he cooed smirking at her.

Casselle sneered looking away from him and not answering. William walked up at that moment carrying two mugs of Butterbeer.

"Been busy I see," Sirius commented shifting the nameless bimbo on his lap so he could meet Casselle's eye.

"Not as busy as you would appear to be Black," she replied her voice cold with indifference.

Sirius merely grinned at her in his infuriating way.

"Come on William I think we should take a stroll around town," Casselle said glaring at Sirius as she stood up.

"Aw Cass, love, don't leave on my account."

"Don't worry I'm not leaving for you I could care less about you, I simply don't want your companion to suffer anymore humiliation. It must be hard throwing yourself at someone only to have them flirt with another girl."

Sirius's eyes narrowed, "Flirting? With you? You wish Dawson."

Casselle smirked at him, "Whatever you say Black, have a nice, erm, date." Her voice was condescending and her expression matched as she got up and walked away with William.

Sirius glared after her, pushing his date away as Casselle left the pub. "It's been lovely," he said before standing and walking out of the pub.

"Sirius! Where are you going!"

He ignored the high pitched whine as he left the pub heading back to the castle in a foul mood.

"So is there bad blood between you and Black?" Will asked sipping his Butterbeer as they walked towards the shrieking shack.

Casselle laughed, though there was no humor in the action, "I guess you could say that. He's just so…so ugh I don't even think there's a word to describe it."

"He certainly is an interesting bloke," William agreed stopping in front of the haunted attraction.

Casselle snorted, she had other, less polite words on her mind.

"So, I take it you've heard about the Valentine dance Dumbledore is putting on this year?"

Casselle nodded, Dumbledore had made the announcement at Breakfast about a week ago. It was supposed to be a formal event for fifth years and above, though she had a suspicion that it was the teacher's way of keeping an eye on unruly couples during the Holiday. All the girls had been talking about nothing else for weeks.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of attending with me?" Will asked a cute flush spreading across his cheeks.

Casselle smiled, "Of course I'll go with you."

William returned her smile with a grin stepping closer to her, "it's a date then," he whispered leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Cass are you ready yet!" Emma called from her bed as she pulled her boots on.

"Five seconds," Casselle called from the bathroom running a brush through her hair.

"We're taking that literally!" Lily called as she buttoned her coat.

"I'm ready geez," Casselle replied stepping out of the bathroom and grabbing her purse. "Let's go!"

The three girls made their way out of the castle talking excitedly about the dresses they were going to buy for the upcoming ball.

The students in the fifth year and up had been granted an extra trip to Hogsmeade to shop for the upcoming dance and most of the female population of Hogwarts would be going into town today.

Lily had accepted the invitation of a handsome six year Hufflepuff while Emma, finally having given up on Remus asking her, had accepted the invitation of one of William's friends, Zacharius, and they had all agreed to go as a group to the dance.

They entered their first shop, which resembled more of a war zone with all the girls tearing through dresses.

Casselle skimmed through a rack and selected a couple of possibilities before joining Lily and Emma in the dressing room. She hadn't really had any particular color or cut in mind so she had quiet the variety.

She discarded the first two dresses immediately, they were both overly revealing. She picked up her last option sliding the silky material over her head. It slid down her body reaching the floor. It was champagne colored with a low neckline and open back. It hugged her body, fitting snuggly until her thighs and then flaring out in a tulip skirt. The dress was free of beading or jewels but the material emitted a soft sparkle under the lights.

Casselle stepped out of the dressing room timidly, "What do you think about this one?" She asked spinning in a circle and enjoying the way the skirt of her dress flared with the movement.

"Oh Cass, it looks lovely! It's definitely the one!" Lily exclaimed.

"Casselle that's definitely the one," Emma agreed nodding her head.

Casselle beamed looking in the mirror and smiling at her reflection. "I think you're right," she agreed. "What about you guys, did you find anything?"

"Nope but I've only tried one so far it had a ridiculous amount of buttons…" Emma replied pulling a face.

Casselle laughed and turned to Lily.

"Not yet but I have one left," Lily replied returning to her dressing room.

Casselle returned to her room as well slipping the silky gown over her head and placing it back on the hanger.

She left the dressing room hugging her new dress to her chest and waited for Lily to emerge.

"What do you think?"

"Oh Lily, it's absolutely perfect!" Casselle exclaimed. Lily was wearing a mermaid style emerald green gown. It was tight fitting with a sweet heart neckline. The color set off her eyes and made her hair glow a fiery red.

"You're going to drive Potter absolutely mad," Emma teased appraising Lily's dress.

"I love it," Lily admitted taking in her reflection in the full length mirror.

"Then it's decided," Casselle replied smiling at her friend. "Now we just need to find one for Emma."

Emma made a face before disappearing back into her dressing room. Lily and Casselle waited outside for what felt like hours before Emma opened the door and stepped out in a blood red dress that hugged her body.

"What do you guys think?" she asked stepping in front of the full length mirror.

"Well it's definitely a sexy choice," Lily replied with a grin.

"Definitely the one," Casselle added smiling at her.

"My thoughts exactly," Emma replied before returning to the dressing room.

The three girls paid for their gowns and returned to the castle excited for the coming Saturday.

The next weekend the fifth year Gryffindor girls were sitting in their dormitory swapping jewelry and makeup.

"Lily do you still have that curling charm?" Casselle asked running a comb threw her wet hair.

"Yea, if you'll use it on me I'll do you," Lily called from her vanity where she was putting on some lotion.

Casselle walked over to her and studied the page Lily showed her for a moment before muttering the charm. Lily's auburn hair reset itself into loose shinning curls. "Perfect!" Casselle exclaimed pleased with her wand work. "Here let me arrange it for you."

Casselle took Lily's hair and worked it into a loose low ponytail that cascaded down on shoulder. She took some diamond clips from her own vanity and covered the band with them. "There now you're perfect," she told her friend stepping back and admiring her.

"Here I'll do you sit down." Lily commanded muttering the charm over her friend.

Casselle's hair sprang into tight shiny curls that brushed lightly down her back. Lily took her hair and pinned it up into a complicated pattern of curls, leaving some hair down to frame her face. She took the remainder of the diamond clips and worked them into the pattern so Casselle's head sparkled in the light. After muttering a sticking spell Lily stepped away pleased with the result. "Aw Cass you looked beautiful," she cooed.

Casselle smiled, "So do you Lil."

"So much love," Emma teased. "Do either of you have red lipstick I can borrow?"

Lily and Casselle laughed as Lily handed Emma her bright red lip stick.

Lily returned to her vanity to put the finishing touches on her face and Casselle did the same. She normally didn't wear much makeup but tonight was a special occasion and she wanted to go all out.

She outlined her eyes with golden shadow to match her dress adding a darker color in the corners to define her eyes. Then she brushed a light sweeping of mascara over her lashes and added a swipe of eyeliner to finish the look.

Finished with her makeup Casselle went into the bathroom and slipped into her dress. Then she put on a pair of diamond earrings and simple necklace to match the pins in her hair. She emerged nervously patting her hair, "Do I look okay?" She asked.

"Cass you've never looked more beautiful," Emma reassured.

While Casselle had been in the bathroom Lily had also gotten dressed. Her green dressed made her eyes, which were lined with black eye liner and decorated with green shadow, sparkle like emeralds.

"Oh Lily you look stunning!" Casselle exclaimed smiling at her friend.

"Better hurry Em, we don't want to be late," Lily teased patting at her hair while she studied her reflection in the mirror.

Emma stuck her tongue out at the two of them before slipping into the bathroom to get dressed.

She emerged five minutes later dressed and ready, "Let's go!"

Casselle and Lily followed Emma down to the entrance hall where they were meeting their dates. When they emerged from the staircase Casselle could feel a pair of eyes watching her. She looked up instinctively, her blue eyes met a pair of stormy gray ones and for a moment it was like everything else had fallen away.

"Casselle you look beautiful," William murmured pulling her towards him.

Casselle looked away from Sirius and smiled up at William, "Thank you," she replied. "You're looking quiet dashing yourself."

He chuckled offering her his arm, "Shall we?"

Casselle laughed, "Lead the way," she replied taking his arm and following him into the Great Hall, before she left however, she glanced back her eyes meeting Sirius's again. A slight tug on her arm pulled her attention back to Will and she smiled following him into the Great Hall pushing thoughts of Sirius into the back of her mind.

The pair grabbed seats at the table Lily and her date had procured. Casselle Lily and Emma started gossiping about other girls gowns while William, Zacharius and Robert (Lily's date) started on about Quidditch.

Soon food appeared on the tables and all of the guests tucked into a amazing meal. Though at Hogwarts there was really no such thing as a bad meal.

After the dishes had been cleared away the dancing started and Casselle was pleased to find out that William was an impeccable dancer. They danced and danced until Casselle lost count of the number of songs.

"I'll be right back love, why don't you go grab us some seats?" William whispered gently pulling away from Casselle.

She nodded making her way to one of the vacant tables that lined the dance floor. She sat down slipping her shoes off under the table, her feet were killing her.

Five minutes passed then ten, then twenty. Casselle began to worry, could he not find her? Or worse, had she been ditched?

"Hey Cass," Sirius greeted sliding into the seat next to her.

"Ugh what do you want Black?"

"Just came to say hi. Where's Rohen?" He asked a slight smirk on his face.

"Just went to the loo, he should be back any minute. Where's your girl of the night?" She sneered.

"Actually I came stag; don't wanna be tied down to one broad for the night." He commented in passing. "So how long has Rohen been in the loo?"

Casselle gritted her teeth, "Not too long. He's getting drinks for us."

Sirius's grin widened, "A gentleman like Rohen should know better than to leave a bird like you waiting. Come on Dawson, dance with me?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Casselle replied. "What makes you think I would dance with you Black?"

"Come on one dance then I'll leave you to your fun with Rohen."

Casselle hesitated, "One dance then you'll leave me alone?"

"Yes Dawson, one dance and then I'll leave you alone. If you want me to," he added with a wink offering her his hand.

She rolled her eyes but took his hand anyway, as soon as the pair took the dance floor the song changed to a slow number.

"Ugh why do I get the feeling you planned for that?" She asked as Sirius's hands slid around her waist.

He grinned at her, "It's all about the timing love."

She shook her head placing her arms around his neck.

The atmosphere during the dance was tense, neither partner knowing what to say to the other.

"Look Cass, I know you think that whole think over the Holiday break was planned but it wasn't. I wasn't trying to cop a feel or anything."

"Sirius if there's one thing I know for sure about you it's that you're always trying to cop a feel."

"Read my mind then," he challenged, "I'll let you in and you can see for yourself."

Casselle's eyes widened at his offer, "Really?" She would never admit it but she had been itching to get in Sirius's mind ever since he had blocked her.

"Go ahead," he offered.

She put her hands on either side of his face locking her eyes with his and let her power flow through her.

She was bombarded with images, Sirius as a boy cowering before a woman with wild hair and even wilder eyes, Sirius laughing with James, Sirius kissing a girl, Sirius watching her sleep that night in the hospital wing, Sirius's look of horror as her brother flung her body to the ground, Sirius gently brushing her hair out of her face that night in the common room an unreadable expression on his face.

Casselle stumbled back feeling disoriented and confused by everything she had seen. Sirius was looking at her worriedly, he hadn't meant for her to see that much but once she was in it had been impossible to control.

"Cass," he whispered reaching out for her.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, she didn't know what to think or feel about everything she had just seen.

"Cass say something, please."

"I had no idea," she whispered.

Sirius sucked in a breath regretting his decision; He pulled her close to him resuming their dance so they wouldn't attract stares. "Well now I suppose you do," he whispered brushing some hair out of her face.

A ghost of a smile graced her lips as she stared into his gray eyes and before she knew what was happening Sirius's lips met her own.

**If you want to find out what happens you MUST review! We greatly appreciate your comments and praise! **

**Also to get you even more excited for the next chapter we have decided to give you a little sneak peek : )**

"Ah but there's one thing you didn't take into account love," he replied stepping closer to her, "I don't fight fair."

His lips meet hers for the second time that evening and she melted into the contact.


	10. Chapter 10

**As stated in previous chapters we are not JK nor will we ever be JK. Also did you guys hear that she's thinking about doing more books! Needless to say we were super excited. Anyway I hope you enjoy and a special thanks to those that reviewed! You made our week!**

**Chapter Ten**

Casselle melted against Sirius tangling her arms into his hair and pulling him closer. Their lips moved against each other as if they were made for each other and a sweet electric sensation flooded her body as she breathed him in. She would have never believed that she would be kissing Sirius Black much less enjoying it.

When they finally broke apart Casselle smiled shyly looking down afraid to meet Sirius's eyes. A million thoughts were swimming through her head and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling.

He pulled her chin up looking into her eyes, "I've waited to do that for a long time," He whispered softly.

She smiled not knowing what to say, and just continued the dance leaning into him more than before. She didn't know what the kiss meant but she knew that it was far better than anything she had shared with Jonathon or William.

The song ended and Casselle went to move away from Sirius but he caught her waist pulling her closer, "Just one more?" He breathed brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

Casselle smiled and nodded and the pair were about to continue dancing into the next song, when Casselle heard someone calling her. She turned at the voice as Sirius tightened his grip on her. She looked around confused, when her eyes finally landed on William searching for her.

He spotted her dancing with Sirius and he walked toward them his eyes narrowing at Sirius.

"William where have you been?" Casselle asked quickly stepping out of Sirius's arms. She felt a wave of guilt stab through her as she realized she had forgotten all about him.

"Cass..." Sirius said worriedly grabbing her arm as William stormed up.

"In the bathroom where this prat locked me in!" He yelled pointing to Sirius.

"What?" Casselle asked looking between Sirius and William.

"Cass I can explain," Sirius pleaded.

"I bet you can. What are you playing at Black? Trying to steal other guy's dates just for the fun of it?" William said angrily.

"No!" Sirius replied appalled. "It's not like that!"

Casselle looked at him in shock. "You locked my date in the bathroom? Just so you could dance with me and brag to all your friends?" Casselle asked trying to keep the hurt and betrayal from her voice. "This was all just a game to you?"

"No! I-" He didn't know what to say, he had never been in this situation before. "Look Cass it wasn't-"

"Then what was it?" She demanded, yanking her arm out of his grip. "What was the point of all of this then?"

"It's hard to explain, just listen to me." Sirius said.

"I am listening, so explain." Casselle hissed folding her arms over her chest.

"Can we go somewhere?" He asked hopefully.

"Why so you can charm me with some more lies?" She snapped her voice growing cold.

"No, I didn't lie to you, you have to believe me."

"I don't have to do anything. Just stay away from me Black. I want nothing to do with you or your games." Casselle said turning away so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

"Casselle wait!" Sirius called as she pulled William away.

Casselle didn't turn around, she continued walking leading William over to a table as far away from the dance floor as she could manage.

"Are you okay? You weren't stuck in there very long were you?" Casselle asked softly.

"No, I'm fine it wasn't long before someone had to use the bathroom. How are you? He didn't try anything did he?" He asked anxiously.

Casselle blushed slightly remembering their kiss, "No he didn't. He just wanted a dance," She mumbled keeping her eyes trained on the ground. She couldn't believe she had been so thick.

"Well would you like to continue our night before Black interrupted?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Actually I'm not feeling very well," Casselle replied refusing to meet William's eye. "I think I might call it a night." A fresh pang of guilt shot through her at the disappointed look on Williams face.

"Oh well if that's what you want," William replied running a hand through his hair.

"You should stay though, have fun with your friends," Casselle replied standing from the table. "I'll see you later." She didn't wait for him to kiss her or hug her before she left the Great Hall knowing that she would only compare it to what she had shared with Sirius.

He ruined everything, she thought to herself as she made her way to the common room blinking back her tears furiously.

Finally all the pent up anger and humiliation escaped into angry tears that she wiped at furiously. As she passed through the common room,

She continued running up the stairs to her dormitory. Where she threw herself on her bed crying for the night she should have shared with William, and for the night that Black ruined.

Black, she moaned inwardly thinking about him, what was he getting at? Showing her all that stuff, it just didn't make sense. She laid in bed in her dress and fell asleep feeling miserable.

Sirius sat at a table by himself and watched Casselle slip out of the Great Hall, leaving Rohen by himself. At least she didn't leave with him, he thought to himself feeling a grim sort of satisfaction at the disgruntled look on the older boys face.

Rohen joined his friends at a table not far from where Sirius was sitting.

"We thought you'd be in a broom cupboard by now," One of his friends jeered taking a swing of his butterbeer.

"Already been there and back mate," William replied with a nasty grin. "Broad wasn't much of a shag though. Pretty lousy at it actually."

Sirius stiffened at the words his hands clenching into fists as Rohen went on.

"Honestly though Smith talked like she was some kind of goddess in the sack, that's the only reason I asked her out you know. And then she just laid there the whole time. Wasn't worth my effort if you ask me."

Sirius began to shake with anger as he stood abruptly from the table with every intention of beating Rohen to a pulp.

"Where have you been I haven't seen you all night," James asked obstructing Sirius's view of William's table. "Are you alright?" He asked after catching a good look at Sirius's face.

"No I'm going to kill him."

"Kill who mate?" James asked his brow furrowing in confusion. He followed Sirius's glare and raised his eyebrows at Rohen, who had moved from his table and was chatting up a pretty blonde Hufflepuff. "I thought he came with Casselle?"

"He did but she ditched him, and now he's going to have to deal with me," Sirius snarled.

"What'd you mean Casselle ditched him? Whats going on? I thought you'd be thrilled that she isn't with Rohen anymore?"

"I-I well I locked Rohen in the toilet earlier and Cass found out…she wasn't too pleased with me. Left shortly after actually…" Sirius explained sheepishly trying to ignore the grin that was spreading across James's face.

"And what's that got to do with Rohen?" James asked amusement coloring his tone.

"After Cass left he was bragging about shagging her to all of his little friends," Sirius hissed.

James's expression turned from one of amusement to one of anger at Sirius's words. "That slimy git! As if Casselle would ever!"

"Exactly," Sirius replied pushing past James and scanning the hall for Rohen. "Where'd he go?"

James turned and scanned the Great Hall looking for a trace of William, "He must have taken that Hufflepuff girl out into the courtyard…"

Sirius turned and made his way to the courtyard with James on his heels looking at all the couples snogging on the benches, until finally he found William with the Hufflepuff girl.

"Hey Rohen!" Sirius called pulling him away from the girl. She let out a pathetic squeak and took off obviously confusing Sirius for a Professor.

"What the Hell!" William said turning towards Black. "What do you want now Black?" he demanded.

"I heard what you said about Casselle," Sirius stated as he glared down at William his hand keeping a firm grip on his collar.

A nasty grin lit William's features as he took in Sirius's words, "Ah well you of all people should know about maintaining a reputation Black. Now I would appreciate it if you didn't ruin the rest of my night."

Before Sirius could think his fist came up and connected with William's nose with a satisfying smack.

"What the Hell!" William yelled grabbing his nose. "You better watch it Black."

"Really Rohen? Come on then, no one's around," Sirius said taking a step back. "After all you have a reputation to maintain."

William hesitated appearing to mentally size Sirius up.

Sirius gave him another shove to his chest apparently forgetting about his wand, "Come on Rohen you don't want everyone to say you were afraid to fight a fifth year, imagine what they'd say about you." Sirius gave him another shove causing him to stumble.

Rohen came up swinging but Sirius was ready for him stepping out of the way of Rohen's swinging fist and catching him in the stomach with his elbow.

"Lily, it was the worst night of my life. I wish I didn't even go." Casselle confessed at breakfast the next day picking absent mindedly at a piece of toast.

"I'm sorry Cass, but we've all known Sirius is a right prat. Don't worry about him, what about William are you two over then?" Lily asked.

"I don't know that we were ever much to begin with…but yeah I suppose we're over." Casselle was surprised at how little the revelation meant to her.

"Let's have a girls night tonight!" Emma announced. "Chocolate, magazines and makeovers the whole nine yards. No boys just good old girly fun."

Casselle grinned, "That sounds perfect."

"Merlin look at Rohen!" Emma exclaimed her eyes widening.

"What happened to him?" Lily asked taking in his black eye, bloody lip and bandaged nose, as well as the slight limp he had.

"He was fine when I left him at the dance!" Casselle exclaimed her eyes widening as she watched him sit gingerly.

"Must have gotten in a fight…" Emma replied thoughtfully. "You don't think him and Black got into it do you?"

Casselle bite her lip surprised at the pang of worry that shot through her at the thought of Sirius and William fighting.

"Hey Cass, Lily how was your dance?" James said sitting down across from them.

"It was good; Robert was a real gentleman," Lily replied a slight smile on her face as she took in James's scowl.

"James is the perfect gentleman too, Evans; he didn't even bring the girl back to the dormitory." Sirius said as he sat back down next to James.

Casselle flushed and looked down at her plate hoping no one saw it, she had never felt awkward in any of the boys presence before and wasn't sure of how to act after what happened the night before. She battled between ignoring him, screaming at him, or pretending none of it had ever happened. Before she could decide however Lily chimed in.

"Please I'm sure he took her to some broom closet instead." Lily scoffed.

"I did not! I was helping Sirius take care of Roh-Ow!" James yelled rubbing his shin.

Casselle looked up to catch the glare Sirius sent James. "What are you talking about?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Sirius said looking away from her. While James looked between Sirius and William. Casselle followed his stare and gasped.

"You didn't," She said shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You guys beat the crap out of Rohen didn't you?" She hissed. "After you locked him in the bloody toilet last night! You're a right prat you know that!"

Sirius shrugged, while James opened him mind to retort, Sirius however kicked him under the table shutting his mouth effectively.

Casselle stared at Sirius confused but he wouldn't look at her. "Well why'd you do it?" She demanded glaring at Sirius. "It wasn't enough that you ruin his night?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sirius replied coldly meeting Casselle's glare.

"Enlighten me then," Casselle challenged crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Sirius replied avoiding the question. He didn't want to tell her what he overheard the night before knowing that it would just hurt her.

"He was being a right prat, Cass," James explained glancing at Sirius.

"The only person whose being a prat is Black!" She exclaimed gritting her teeth.

"He was making up lies about you okay?" Sirius snapped his anger getting the better of him. "The bloody git was telling all of his little friends that he shagged you last night so I took care of him. You're welcome by the way," Sirius snapped getting to his feet and stalking out of the great hall.

The four Gryffindors sat in stunned silence for a moment, Casselle's mouth hanging open in a surprised Oh.

"Is it true?" She asked James turning to face him.

James nodded solemnly, "I haven't seen him that angry in a long time… he went ballistic on Rohen…"

"Since when does Sirius care about girls being taken advantage of?" Lily asked.

James looked hurriedly away from Casselle refusing to meet any of their eyes, "I guess he had a change of heart."

Casselle's stomach gave a little drop as she registered what James wasn't saying, Sirius had done it because he cared. She felt frozen struggling with the new knowledge.

"Who would have thought we would live to see the day when Sirius wouldn't think about sex all the time." Emma said. "Isn't it shocking Casselle? Casselle?" She nudged her friend giving her a strange look.

"What?" Casselle said shaking her head out of her trance. "Yeah completely shocking, almost impossible."

"Miracles happen. Watch next I will actually start caring about schoolwork." James said with a smirk obviously relieved that the conversation had taken a turn away from Sirius's motives.

The girls rolled their eyes but grinned despite themselves as James laughed.

"I'll see you guys back in the common room," Casselle announced standing from the table. "I just remembered something I have to do."

She hurried from the Great Hall with every intention of finding Sirius. She stopped in the Entrance hall realizing that she had no idea where he would be. If I wanted to be alone I'd go out to the grounds especially in this weather… Casselle thought to herself before determinedly setting off towards the grounds.

Twenty minutes later Casselle was freezing and wet from the snow and had no idea where Sirius was. She was about to give up when she saw a dark outline against the white snow. She made her way over hesitating a few feet from him.

"Sirius?" She asked awkwardly.

"Come to scream some more have you?" He snapped raising his eyebrows at her.

"Look we both know that I made a right git out of myself at breakfast and well I guess I just wanted to say that I'm erm…well…that I'm sorry…" Casselle replied keeping her eyes trained on the ground in front of her.

"Sorry what was that Dawson?" Sirius asked a grin apparent in his tone.

"Don't be a prat about it!" Casselle replied indignantly while fighting a slight smile.

Sirius laughed running a hand through his shaggy hair, "I guess an apology is an apology though I must say I'm shocked by getting one."

"I can admit when I'm wrong…I'm just not wrong often," Casselle teased stepping closer to him.

Sirius laughed shaking his head at her response, "I'm sorry about what he said….I didn't want to tell you…"

Casselle paused and then shrugged, "I don't care what he said…he's obviously not worth my time."

"Still," Sirius replied. "It's not something you should have to hear."

Casselle nodded the awkwardness returning between them, "Well Lily and Emma are expecting me…"

"Right," Sirius replied with a hint of a grin on his face. "You'd better get back then."

"Right," Casselle replied flushing at his apparent amusement, I'm a right idiot she thought to herself flushing as she turned and made her way back to the castle. She could have sworn she heard his bark like laugh following her as she entered the castle.

Casselle dragged her feet the whole way to Divinations on Monday. She wasn't sure how she felt about Sirius, he had tricked her and taken advantage of her, but on the other hand he had opened up to her in a very intimate way and defended her. Not to mention the kiss they shared, she still got shivers just think about it.

Life had been much easier when she hated Sirius Black.

She entered the stuffy attic keeping her eyes trained on the floor as she took her seat at her usual table. She could already feel his eyes on her, following her and willing her to look at him. She refused to oblige him however; instead she pulled her textbook from her bag and trained her eyes on the pages.

"Cass?" Sirius whispered

"What?" she asked fighting to keep her voice indifferent.

"Can we talk after class?"

"About?"

"I think you have a pretty good idea," he growled his frustration showing through.

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied flipping the page.

Sirius snatched the book from her hands, "Will you just look at me?"

Casselle's eyes drifted reluctantly up to meet Sirius's and she bite her lip, "Can I have my book back now?"

"Can we talk after class?"

"Fine, yes we can bloody talk after class Black," Casselle snapped snatching her book back from him and opening it again.

"Good meet me at the hanging mirror on the fourth floor?"

"Fine"

Class passed by in the normal flurry of death predictions and to many incense fumes. Though Casselle would have sat there all night if it meant she wouldn't have to meet Sirius after class.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lesson and Sirius gave her a hard look before leaving the room. Casselle sighed packing her bag slowly before making her way to the fourth floor. Several times she started to turn around and head back to the common room, but she figured if Sirius was hell bent on talking to her he would get his way eventually.

She arrived outside the mirror and was surprised that Sirius wasn't already waiting for her. Maybe he set me up; she thought to herself, it was stupid to agree to this.

Just as she was turning to walk away the mirror swung out revealing a circular room hidden behind it.

"In here Dawson."

Casselle climbed up into the secret passage as gracefully as she could, but her foot caught on the ledge and she fell forward with a little gasp.

She closed her eyes anticipating the pain of the stone floor. Instead she felt two strong hands catch her around the waist; she opened her eyes and found herself less than six inches from Sirius's face. His arms held her body close to his and they simply stared at each other for a moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded not trusting her voice as she hastily removed herself from his arms. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Straight to the point then?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Spit it out Black," she snapped.

"Look Casselle about the dance I know it looked bad but I swear everything I showed you and told you was the truth and okay I admit locking Rohen in the bathroom was a bad move but I didn't mean to upset you…I just wanted to talk to you without being interrupted."

Casselle didn't say anything; she was fighting with herself, part of her wanted to believe Sirius, to believe that he really did like her, that he could be a decent person. But the other half reminded her of all the awful pranks, the selfishness and all the girls he cast aside.

"Cass I couldn't have faked what you saw," Sirius whispered taking her hand in his. "I meant it, all of it."

"Sirius I believe you," she replied.

The grin that lit his face could have brightened the world and he leaned in planting his lips firmly on hers.

Casselle let herself enjoy the kiss for a moment, relishing in the electric intensity that only Sirius could produce. After a moment she pulled back stepping out of his reach.

"Let me finish. I believe you Sirius but I-I can't be with you."

Sirius's face fell, "But why? I mean if you believe me and everything…" his voice trailed off obviously confused with her response.

"Sirius you're not the relationship type, and-and I refuse to be another notch in your bed post." Her voice was soft but firm.

"Cass you're different, I swear you're not just another fling I-"

Casselle raised her hand cutting off his retort, "We can be friends but that's it."

Sirius clenched his jaw trying to keep an angry retort from escaping. After he had composed himself a sly smile stretched across his lips, "Fine just friends…you'll change your mind soon enough."

"There's that heartwarming ego," Casselle retorted returning the smile.

"Ah but there's one thing you didn't take into account love," he replied stepping closer to her, "I don't fight fair."

His lips meet hers for the second time that evening and she melted into the contact. Everything about his touch felt right and her whole body ached for more.

With self control she didn't know she possessed she pushed him away. "I said friends Black!"

Sirius shrugged, "Just a friendly kiss mate."

"Okay new rules if you wouldn't do it with James then you can't do it to me," she replied smugly.

Sirius scowled as Casselle laughed.

"To bad the rumors aren't true after all," Casselle teased as she and Sirius made their way back to the common room.

"What rumors?"

"The ones about you and James," Casselle replied slyly. "Don't you remember waking up wrapped in each other's arms in Fourth year?"

Sirius stopped walking his mouth falling open into a comical Oh, "People…what!"

Casselle laughed earnestly, "It was just a silly rumor back in fourth year…you know you two do spend quite a bit of time together. People reckoned the man whoring was just a cover."

Sirius's face turned a light green at the mere thought of being intimate with James, or any boy for that matter, "I think I might be ill."

Casselle grinned and patted Sirius's back sympathetically, "Your ego will recover I'm sure."

"I think you have too much faith in my ego boosting abilities." Sirius said sadly.

"Oh stop being a baby." Casselle said nudging him in the ribs.

"Maybe a kiss would help," Sirius said puckering his lips.

"Nope, would James kiss you because you were pouting?"

"Ugh no!" Sirius said appalled.

"Well then better luck next time." She said with a smirk and walked ahead to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Wait!" He called grabbing her arm and stopping her before she could say the password. "One more, for old times' sake."

"Sirius I don't th-" Before she could finish Sirius had her mouth trapped under his. Her body reacted immediately to the sparks that flew between them. She leaned into him, tangling her fingers in his silky black hair. His arm on the small of her back pulled her even closer to him. Breathing heavily they finally broke apart.

While Casselle was catching her breath she glared at him. "That was the last time." She said and stalked off to Fat Lady.

"For now," He said to himself watching her slim body climb into the common room.

**Okay so we decided that for every review we get that's a day sooner that we update. So if we get one review it will probably be six days before we update, if we get two it will be five and so one. So if you want to read it sooner you should review! Also here is another teaser for even more incentive to review :)**

"Cass…" He whispered so softly she hardly heard him.

"It's okay," She said putting her arm around him; she didn't know what else she should do. She had never seen Sirius like this, she hated to admit it but she missed the arrogant Sirius. This Sirius scared her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

**We greatly appreciate the people who have reviewed our story so far, you have no idea how excited we get when we find out we have a review. It makes our day! So if you would like to make our day please review. Also we just wanted to clarify that it is only us two( Meranda and Morgan) that are writing this story. We appreciate the comments about our writing not being choppy we try very hard to make sure it flows nicely. **

The Easter holiday was fast approaching and Casselle grew anxious with every passing day. She didn't want to spend it at home, but she knew her father was going to demand that she spend the holiday at the house, especially since the stunt she pulled at Christmas. Just thinking about what would be waiting for her when she returned to her house made her sick with anxiety. No, she thought to herself, I can't go back there consequences be damned.

"Cass what are you doing for Easter?" Emma asked as they were sitting down at Breakfast a few days before break.

"I don't know. I might stay here…" Casselle said sadly.

"What? Alone?" Lily said shocked. "But Cass hardly anyone is going to be here. Won't you get lonely?"

"It'll be fine Lil. I can catch up on my OWL studying." She said trying to get off of the subject. She looked over and saw Sirius watching her intently, she quickly looked away.

"Why don't you go home?" Emma asked.

"Erm…" Casselle didn't know what to say, she still hadn't told her friends about what her father was like.

"What about if you stay with me?" Lily asked, "My parents wouldn't mind. They'd love to have you stay."

"I don't know…" Casselle said hesitantly. "I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense! They'd love you to come. I'll owl them right after breakfast."

"Okay, if you're sure." Casselle said giving up.

"Positive," Lily said with a smile.

Sure enough Lily's parents were ecstatic to have one of her friends stay with them, so it was decided Casselle would stay with Lily over Easter. Relief washed over her as she packed for the week.

Casselle headed down to the train with Lily a little nervous that she would run into her brother.

"Come on, I think this one's empty," Lily said hurrying toward and open door. As she walked in she saw James and Sirius sitting with their heads together. "Oh, never mind I'm sure we can find one somewhere else." Lily scoffed turning to leave.

"Sorry Evans, there aren't any open one's left." James said with a smirk.

"Well why don't you sit with your other friends, and leave this one open." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because Remus had to leave early, because he wasn't feeling well, and Peter decided to stay at school. So it's just us."

"But you are welcome to join us if you'd like," Sirius said with a cocky smirk.

"We probably should, I mean you don't want to get stuck with a bunch of Slytherins do you Lil?" Casselle asked.

"I guess." Lily said reluctantly pulling her trunk through the door.

"Casselle," Her jaw clenched at her brothers sneering tone. She took a deep breath and turned to see Nathaniel down the hall waiting for her.

"Hey could you put this away? I have to go to the loo really fast," Casselle said placing her trunk in the compartment, and turning back to the hall. She saw Sirius raise his eyebrows at her but she ignored him and walked toward her brother.

"What is it Nate?" She asked steeling herself off. She was not going to let him scare her this time, she was prepared for him.

"Father is very upset with you; he says you should sit with me to make sure you come home," Nathaniel said with a cold sneer.

"Well you can tell Father that I am not coming home for the holiday. I'm staying with a friend," She replied matching his cold tone.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice little sister. Father didn't appreciate the display you caused at Christmas, and he wants you home."

"So he can punish me into submission? I don't think so. So why don't you tell father that I will see him during summer. Go be his little messenger boy and run along," She said turning to leave.

"I don't think so Casselle," He said grabbing her arm. "Father gave very specific instructions, you had to come home." He paused his lips tugging up into an ugly grin as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "The rest you'll find out later, but I must say I'm eager to practice my wand work this holiday."

She winced at the feel of his breath on her ear and the pain that shot through her arm, but turned back with a cold stare. "Let go, Nathaniel. Leave me alone. Go back to Daddy your obviously great at taking orders so go."

"Why you," He increased the pressure on her wrist. It took all her strength not to wince, she knew it would only make him happy. "Father wants you home now. That's final."

"No what's final, is that you will take your hand off of me, and leave me alone." She said pulling out her wand and pointing it at him. "Now."

"Do we really have to go through this again? You remember how the last time went don't you? You're hardly a match for me little sister." He smirked flooding her mind with images of her flying through the air and crying out in pain. The higher stress she was under the harder it was to keep the barriers in her mind up. She could feel them cracking as Nathaniel increased the pressure on her wrist.

Her knees went weak as the last of her barriers fell away and she was assaulted with Nathaniel's thoughts. Her family knew about her gift, and Nathaniel knew she struggled at controlling it. He forced memories on her, and she relived their father's anger at her absence at Christmas through her brother's eyes. She felt dizzy as she got sucked further into her brother's mind she couldn't handle that many images at once, it overworked her and he knew it.

She gasped out in pain, as she relived the Cruciatus curse he had used on her earlier that year through his memory. "Stop," She begged hating him for it.

"Had enough Casselle?" He sneered. "Ready to cooperate?"

She tried to close her mind, but he kept pushing the memories on her.

"Casselle?" She heard Sirius call behind her, his voice was strained.

Nathaniel looked up and let go of Casselle's wrist glaring at Sirius, and Casselle opened her eyes breathing heavily quickly throwing the barriers around her mind up again. She took a few breaths to steady herself, and glared at her brother.

"Go home Nathaniel, tell Father whatever you like but I won't be there." She turned and walked away from him.

"You'll regret it Casselle, you know you will." Nathaniel spat before turning and walking back down the corridor.

Casselle shook from the strain of the confrontation. She felt unsteady and a little nauseous; her head was pounding relentlessly against her skull. Her brother's threats resonated with her and for the first time Casselle felt a pang of fear for what her father was capable of. After all Lily's family lived in the muggle world and would be vulnerable to her father's influence.

"Cass?" Sirius asked putting his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Casselle shook the feeling hoping Nathaniel was just trying to scare her. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's get back to the compartment." She said heading back to it quickly.

The train ride went by quickly, she knew Sirius was watching her but she ignored him. She already had too much to think about.

"Come on, my parents are over there!" Lily said excitedly. Casselle blew a sigh of relief as she realized her parents weren't anywhere near Lily's. She thought she saw them on the far side of the platform, but she wasn't sure.

"Mom, Dad this is Casselle Dawson." Lily said introducing her.

She smiled at Lily's parents. They had such kind faces, her mother had the same dark red hair as Lily and her father seemed to share her eye color. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you this week." Casselle said.

"It is no problem, it's a pleasure to meet you and have you stay with us." Mrs. Evans beamed. "Did Lily say Dawson as in Henry Dawson the senator?"

Casselle's smile grew strained, "Erm yes actually he's my father."

"Really? I never would have guessed his daughter was a witch," He said contemplating it.

"Yeah, well it's not really something he could go around talking about," Casselle said quickly hoping they wouldn't linger on the subject of her father.

"Well we should get going. We told Petunia we would be back before dinner." Mrs. Evans said as Mr. Evans took the girls trunks and led them toward the entrance to platform 9 ¾. Fortunately her father didn't seem to have seen her so she was in the clear for now.

Casselle loved staying with Lily's family; they were great, except for Petunia. She was a nightmare. She hardly talked or looked at Casselle or Lily and when she did she glared and sneered at them.

"Well your sisters a treat, isn't she," Casselle said that night as they were getting ready for bed.

Lily sighed, "Yeah."

"Lil," Casselle said sitting on Lily's bed. "I'm sorry you have to deal with her. It must be really hard."

Lily sat down next to Casselle, "Yeah. It can be. But I'm used to it by now; I mean she's been treating me like that for six years now."

"Don't worry; she's just jealous of you. You're awesome and a witch. She's just a muggle." Casselle said putting her arm around Lily.

"Yeah, I guess." Lily said. "Thanks for coming Cass, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Casselle said smiling.

The week passed quickly, Casselle and Lily went to the movies and shopped around London to get away from Petunia. Casselle loved spending time with Lily's parents, it was so obvious how much they loved her.

"This has been the best," Casselle said as they were packing the night before they had to go back to school.

"It has, usually holidays are spent in silence, because me and Petunia are arguing. I think my parents are glad that you came too. Me and Petunia have hardly fought while we were here."

"Well I'm glad to have helped," Casselle said laughing and getting into bed.

The next morning they ate breakfast early and headed into London with Lily's parents to Kings Cross station. Lily said goodbye to her parents, and Casselle thanked them again for letting her stay with them.

The platform was packed with families, and Casselle and Lily pushed their way through to the train, and collapsed into an empty compartment. The train was about to leave when they heard a commotion outside their compartment.

Casselle got up to see what was going on, She saw James glaring at a bunch of people around him.

"Will you get out of my way!" He yelled trying to push past the people, but there was too many of them. "He doesn't want to talk to any of you, so MOVE!" He pulled out his wand threatening the people around him with a deadly look in his eye.

They started to part slowly, and that's when Casselle noticed Sirius behind James. "James," She called to him.

He looked up at her thankfully, "Hey can we crash in your compartment?" he pleaded still pushing people out of his way.

"Uh…Sure." Casselle said moving out of the way.

"SIRIUS!" She heard a girl screech behind them. "You poor baby, do you want to talk about it in our compartment?" She called.

James flipped around pointing his wand at the girl, "Stay away, I'm warning you." He threatened coldly.

The girl stopped in her tracks, and eyed the wand warily. Sirius didn't even look at the girl; he had his eyes pointed at the floor.

"James," Casselle said nervously. "Come on, leave her alone." She pulled him into the compartment, and closed the door in the girls face.

"What's going on?" Lily asked looking from James to Sirius to Casselle. Sirius sat down on the empty seat across from Lily.

"Erm…" James said looking at Sirius cautiously.

Casselle sat down next to Sirius hesitantly, "Sirius?" She asked softly.

It was quiet for a moment, but then he finally looked towards her and she gasped in surprise. He had a black eye, and cuts covering his face, and down his neck, she was sure there were more hiding under his robes.

"What happened?" She breathed.

He was trying to run away and his parents weren't too happy about it. They kept him locked up for most of the week and were beating him. He was lucky to have gotten out of his room, much left leave the house. It could have been a lot worse." James said angrily. "He showed up at my place last night…mom's not to great at healing so we figured it was best to let Madame Lemoore do it…"

"Oh Merlin," Casselle said, she had never seen Sirius look this broken. His eyes usually a glittering gray, just looked dead. "At least you got a way," She whispered.

"Cass…" He whispered so softly she hardly heard him.

"It's okay," She said putting her arm around him; she didn't know what else she should do. She had never seen Sirius like this, she hated to admit it but she missed the arrogant Sirius. This Sirius scared her.

He leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder. She looked over at James nervously; he just shrugged and looked at his friend with a sad expression. Casselle rubbed Sirius's arm hoping he would snap out of it. But he stayed like that the entire ride to Hogwarts.

"Hey, Padfoot mate we're here," James said nudging him. Sirius moved his head off of Casselle's shoulder but didn't make any move to get up.

James pulled down the trunks, and pulled Sirius up, "Come on mate," He said softly.

Lily and Casselle walked in front of them trying to keep the crowd at bay. Remus, Peter and Emma showed up on the platform.

"Is he alright?" Remus asked standing to Sirius's side.

"Not really, let's just get him to a carriage." James said leading him on. "Will you go away!" James turned to yell at the girls crowding them. His anger flaring, Casselle had never seen him so angry.

They all climbed into a horseless carriage, and headed to the castle in silence. Sirius stared off into the woods surrounding them, and Casselle watched him. She had never seen this side to him before, everyone knew he didn't get along with his family, but this was different. He didn't show any emotion at all.

Over the next few weeks, Sirius hardly left the common room. Whenever Casselle would leave, she would find a hoard of girls waiting outside hoping to get a glimpse of him. They bombarded her with questions, about whether he was okay.

"Will you all just go back to your own damn common rooms!" Casselle yelled as she walked out and they started pelting her with questions. "He obviously doesn't want to see you, and you're being pathetic sitting out here for him! He can't eat, because you all attack him when he steps out! Just leave! He doesn't even bloody know any of your names and the last thing he needs is a bunch of gits offering petty forms of comfort! Now clear off!" She couldn't help it, the anger she felt toward them had been building since they started forming there.

She walked back through the portrait hole, deciding to go to the library later. When she stepped into the common room she saw Sirius sitting by the fire alone, with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks for that."

Casselle smiled slightly embarrassed, "They were irritating me, and I couldn't deal with it anymore," She said sitting down next to him. "How are you doing?" She asked cautiously, usually when anyone asked him he closed up again.

"Better I guess, I should have known it would come to this. It's just different when you really do it," He said looking into the fire.

"Yeah I can imagine. It's really brave that you did run away though."

"Yeah that's what Mrs. Potter said too."

"She's right."

He turned to her and smiled, it was almost too it's normal shine. And Casselle couldn't help but smile in return.

Sirius's mood started to finally break, and he was back to pranking people with James again in a week. Though there wasn't much time for them to rejoice, because OWLS were coming up and Remus was cracking down on them, forcing them to study.

The next few months, Sirius didn't have time to try and convince Casselle to go out with him, because she was too busy studying for their OWLS with Lily.

"Lily do we really have to study today?" Casselle complained throwing herself down on her bed. "We haven't had a break all week. Studying nonstop is not good for the brain."

"Like you would know," Lily scoffed not taking her eyes off her Transfigurations book. "You hardly ever study."

"Exactly! Because my brain can't handle all of that. Come on just a walk around the lake?" Casselle pleaded sitting up. "And then I will study for hours without a word."

"I guess we could squeeze in a little walk." Lily said sadly closing her Transfiguration book.

"She said yes!" Emma exclaimed throwing her Transfiguration book across the room.

"But after we have to crack down on Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lily added with a small frown at Emma.

"Fine as long as I can use someone to practice on," Casselle said with a smile.

"How about Potter and Black?"

"Oh, good idea!" Emma replied jumping toward the door, so glad to be able to release some pent up energy. "Come on, daylight is a wasting."

Casselle bounced down the stairs after Emma the pair of them singing, "We get to go for a walk! We get to go for a walk! No studying for us! No studying for us!"

"We are still studying! Just taking a break!" Lily called after them, her amusement clear in her voice.

"Aw seriously!" They heard someone complain. They both turned to see Sirius look up at them from the circle of Marauders in the corner of the common room. "Come on Moony, even Evans is taking a break! I haven't seen a broom in two weeks much less the outside world! I need to be able to stretch my legs or I'll die!" Sirius yelled throwing his book down.

"Stop being so dramatic Padfoot. Studying will do you some good." Remus said smiling over at his friend.

"No it won't, my brain isn't used to this. I haven't even been paying attention to this book, I've just been counting the number of times Wormtail bites his nails in agitation, which is by now 1,945, and the number of times Potter writes Evans' name across his notebook, which is 174. I can't take it!" Sirius said standing up.

"Yeah Remus, can we please go for a walk, fly a broom, something. This is killing me," James said pleading with Remus.

"Fine," He sighed turning to the girls. "Do you mind if we join you?"

Casselle's eyes flashed to Sirius who smirked at her. "No that's fine. Come on before Lily changes her mind," Casselle said turning toward the portrait hole.

"By the way Sirius was lying. I haven't written your name that many times in my notebook," James said to Lily as they followed Casselle.

"Oh really, would you like me to get your notebook?" Sirius called grinning from ear to ear.

"No." James said shortly glaring at Sirius.

"It doesn't matter," Lily said blushing slightly. "Hey Casselle wait up!" She called hurrying after her to get away from the two boys. "Why did you have to agree to letting them come?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Sorry Lil, but I felt their pain. It won't be that bad."

"Oh you slackers always have to stick together," Lily scoffed.

"Yep pretty much," Emma chimed in with a grin.

"Hey Dawson, wait up!" Sirius called. Casselle ignored him, but he raced up next to them. "We are going to play a quick game of Quidditch, you guys want to join?" He asked.

"Sure, you up for it Lily?" Casselle asked knowing Lily wasn't that great on a broom.

"I guess," Lily said looking over at the field.

"Great! I'll tell the rest of them." Sirius said running back to the marauders.

"Are you sure you want to play? We don't have to play; it's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Lily said walking over to the field. Casselle watched her friend, wondering what she was thinking about.

"So it'll be three on three, no keepers. Two chasers and a seeker. And Emma's graciously decided to be the ref, though I would hope we wouldn't need one," James explained as the girls walked up. "Sirius and I will be captains, since we have the most experience with Quidditch."

"Alright, I'll pick first," Sirius said before Casselle could protest the decision. "Casselle," He said.

Casselle walked over to him, "Don't even think about trying any funny business." Casselle whispered.

"Love; do you even know who I am? Funny business is my middle name," he whispered back.

"Lily," James called. Lily looked over at Casselle, anxiously then walked over to James.

"I'll take Moony," Sirius said.

"Alright Peter, you're with me." James said a little regrettably. "Let's go grab our brooms."

After they all mounted their brooms, Sirius immediately got the quaffle, tossing it easily to Remus who threw it into the goal with ease, while Casselle watched around for the snitch.

Lily grabbed the quaffle and headed toward the goal, while Sirius trapped her, she tossed it to Peter who missed it and Remus scored again.

Casselle could see James getting annoyed while he scanned the area for the snitch; he was not fond of losing.

It went on for another half hour; Emma awarded two penalty shots to Lily after Sirius bumped into her in his attempt to get the quaffle Lily managed to make both of them, without the help of Peter. Casselle could see she was actually enjoying herself. Sirius and Remus scored another five goals. When finally Casselle saw the glint of gold near the ground on James's side.

She steered her broom towards it, watching as James followed suit. He was close behind her, but he wouldn't reach it before her. She made a decision in the split second before she grabbed the snitch, kicking her broom another two feet causing her broom to wobble and she skidded to the ground with minimal injuries. She looked up to see James grab the snitch and run towards her, Sirius close behind him.

"Casselle are you alright!" James called kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just put a little too much pressure on the broom." She said smiling sheepishly. "Congratulations you guys won!"

"Yeah. Didn't think we would for a while," James said looking at the snitch in his hand.

"Cass!" Lily called running up to her. "Are you okay? That looked like a bad fall."

"I'm fine. It was nothing." She winced slightly at the bruises on her back and her leg, but other than that nothing else hurt. She looked up to see Sirius looking at her with a weird expression that she couldn't place, she looked away quickly. "But you guys won!" Casselle said throwing her arm around Lily. "I told you Quidditch wasn't a terrible game and that you'd get the hang of it."

"Yeah, it's not too bad. But I thought for sure you were going to catch the snitch. You almost did."

"Yeah, but James was way better at Broom control, so he deserved it."

"Lily, those were some great shots!" James said all his attention on Lily again.

Lily blushed at the compliment, "Thanks."

"Some of those would have been hard for even an experienced player." He gushed. Casselle let go of Lily's shoulders and stepped back letting James take her attention.

She limped a little from the bruises but it wasn't that difficult to walk back.

"Do you need a crutch Dawson?" She heard Sirius whisper in her ear. She shivered at the proximity of him.

"No, just a little sore is all. Good game, sorry we didn't win."

"You should be, you cost us the game, you little cheater," He accused.

"Excuse me?" She asked shocked.

"You had that snitch at the tips of her fingers, but you felt bad and let James catch it. Was it worth it?" He asked.

"Yes it was. James deserved to win. Peter was losing him the game. It was unfair," She whispered making sure no one could hear them. Remus was chatting happily with Emma and Peter a little further ahead of them, and Lily and James were chatting away.

"And I didn't deserve to win? I played my butt off and you threw that away," He said pretending to be offended.

"Please you can benefit from losing a few times in your life." She said patting his shoulder.

"You seem to really like deflating my ego, I don't know if I want you around anymore," Sirius said sadly.

"Oh please, stop being a drama queen. It is not a big deal," She said as they entered the castle.

"It is a big deal, first you assume that I am gay with one of my best mates, and now you make me lose a Quidditch game. I can't take much more of these antics," Sirius pouted. "Maybe if I had a girlfriend, it wouldn't be so bad."

"Better luck next time Black, besides this side of you isn't attractive at all. I'm not sure I would ever want to date it," She said walking ahead of him.

"Please I am never unattractive, I've even found that I'm attractive when I cry, which few people can accomplish." He said with a smirk. "You being one of them."

Casselle blushed, "Please, don't bring that up. I'd just like to forget about every time I cried in front of you."

"Alright," Sirius agreed softly.

**As we promised, we got a review so we are posting a few days early, and you should all appreciate it and review because we are both loaded with school work at the moment. So please Read and Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So we realize this is totally late and I (Morgan) take full responsibility for it! I was on vacation for Spring break with a friend from school and I didn't have tons of internet access anyways this is a super eventful chapter and as always we hope you enjoy!**

The next month was all focused on studying, Lily wouldn't let Casselle and Emma talk her into anymore study breaks. Casselle had never read so much out of her school books in her life. She could probably recite the whole A History of Magic. Her brain constantly throbbed from the amount of exercise it had endured.

Emma was the worst though. Feeling like she was slowly going insane, for a girl who liked to move and hated studying this was torture, she was constantly fidgeting and her parchment held no notes just doodles.

As Casselle, Lily, and Emma studied in the common room, she looked around at the other fifth years with their heads in their books. She let her mind wander; it wouldn't be so bad to take a break for a second. She hadn't used her power in a while and she was itching to give it another try. She flipped through the minds, most were thinking of funny acronyms for their lessons, the cleverest of which involved telling McGonagall just where she should stick her wand. Shaking her head in a mixture of amusement and disapproval Casselle shifted her attention to James who was zoning in and out of Quidditch and Charms. As she moved through the rest of the people, she was surprised when flashes of herself shot through her mind.

She concentrated trying to find the source of the thoughts; she turned and saw that Sirius was looking at her. She concentrated again, seeing flashes of her when they were playing Quidditch, studying, moving her long hair out of her face.

Casselle blushed and pulled out of his mind, seeing him smile at her softly. _Cheeky bastard,_ she thought to herself as she looked away trying to fight the butterflies that swarmed her stomach as she thought of Sirius watching her throughout the day. She didn't know how long she could fight it. Despite all of her protest Sirius could be bloody charming when he wanted to be.

He had become generally nicer to her, and he could always make her laugh, but he still had his reputation against him. She wasn't going to be another girl that guys cast aside because she wouldn't put out, or lie about because they weren't getting anything, no she had told herself that enough was enough she wanted a boy who really loved her for her and not just for sex. She determinedly turned back to her studies to distract herself from the images she'd seen in Sirius's mind.

The Sunday before exams started the library was packed with OWL students trying to memorize as many potions ingredients and Transfigurations charms as they could in the short span they had left. Honestly it seemed cruel to have two of the hardest exams up first.

Casselle, Lily and Emma were no different than the others, tucked away in the far corner of the library flipping through their own texts trying desperately to retain something. They were sitting at a wide table meant for four but they had filled the extra chair with their bags and a number of texts.

A slight commotion near the front of the library caused the three Gryffindors to look up. Severus Snape stood surrounded by James and Sirius who were heckling him for no obvious reason.

"Why can't they ever just leave him alone!" Lily hissed rising from her seat with a scowl on her face.

Casselle and Emma shared a private glance, neither of them were particularly fond of the Slytherin boy, nor did they really understand Lily's stubborn refusal to acknowledge that he was going in a bad way.

Lily had left the table and the other two girls watched with mild interest as she approached the three boys all of who had their wands out and were glaring at each other scathingly.

"Sev we've been waiting for you!" Lily exclaimed shooting both James and Sirius a cold look as she stepped into their circle blocking Severus with her body.

Snape looked at the red head questioningly obviously confused by her greeting. But before he could open his mouth to say as much Lily took his arm and effectively steered him away from James and Sirius leading him back to their table.

"Next time there won't be a girl around to save your worthless neck Snivellus," Sirius taunted glaring after them.

"Bloody hell," Casselle muttered when she realized Lily intended on letting him sit with the three of them.

"My sentiments exactly," Emma replied a look of contempt on her face.

Sev you know Casselle and Emma," Lily said brightly moving to clear off the extra chair at their table.

Casselle and Emma grunted in greeting both looking pointedly at their books attempting to ignore the boy next to them.

They had never told Lily but Emma and Snape had had a rather nasty disagreement in their third year when Severus had made some nasty accusations about Remus. The incident probably would have resulted in drawn wands if Professor Slughorn hadn't happened to pass by them in the corridor.

The atmosphere at the table was tense and after about a half hour Casselle muttered something about needing a good night's sleep and left the library.

She had gone two hallways when she ran into Sirius and James who had emerged out of an empty classroom when she was passing by.

"Oi Dawson," James called rushing to catch up with her. "Don't tell me you and Thompson are friends with that slimy git too!"

"Who I'm friends with isn't any of your business James," Casselle replied evenly.

"But he's practically a Death Eater!" Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"All I know is that Lily thinks he's decent and that's enough for me. I might not be particularly fond of Severus but he's Lily's friend and I respect that," Casselle replied firmly.

"He's a slimy git and you know it," Sirius hissed.

"Yes I know it but I'm not going to force my opinion on anyone else and if you ever want Lily to give you the time of day again you'd do well to follow my example," Casselle snapped in exasperation. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go attempt to memorize the uses of Moonstone in memory potions." And with that she stalked away not stopping until she reached her dorm.

Finally the end was near. They just had to take their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam and then they would be free of studying. It was in the evening, and all Casselle could think about was laying in the afternoon sun by the lake thinking about absolutely nothing the whole time she was attempting to cram.

Casselle sat staring at her exam, barely paying attention. The sun was shining and she just wanted to be done. She had ten more questions, I can do this, she thought.

Finally she answered the last of the question, and the exam was over. She pushed through the doors of the castle running out into the grass. "Oh, Lily look at the grass has it always been this green? Or the sky has it always been that blue?" She asked in mock exaggeration.

Emma laughed following Casselle excitedly. While Lily shook her head at her friends with a smile, following Casselle down the lawn. "Cass it wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad? I haven't seen the sun in weeks!" Casselle said lying down in the grass by the lake. "Come on, relax in the grass it feels amazing!"

"Yeah!" Emma called flopping down next to Casselle, "Let loose Lil, exams are over!"

Sirius watched Casselle across the lawn with a smile on his face. She looked amazing running through the grass, and she was so enthusiastic about it, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"What are you looking at mate?" James called as he sat down under a tree.

"Nothing," Sirius said quickly sitting down next to his best mate.

Casselle closed her eyes, just enjoying the sun warming her body. "Lily you better be relaxing right now, or I will force you," She said not even opening my eyes.

"Don't worry Cass I am," She said lazily.

They laid in silence for a while, The three of them just enjoying not having to think about anything in the world. Casselle continued to drift in and out warmed by the sunshine, not paying attention to her surroundings, until she heard someone yell, "Leave him ALONE!"

"What do you think is going on over there Lils?" She asked not opening her eyes. When no one answered her she opened her eyes and looked around her only finding Emma who had fallen asleep next to her. "Lily?" She called noticing that Lily wasn't sitting next to her. She turned toward the commotion seeing Lily glaring at James and Sirius, with Snape in between them.

"Oh no not again," Casselle groaned to herself, as she nudged Emma awake and the two ran toward the crowd.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James swiftly. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"James," Casselle pleaded seeing where this was going. "Stop." She turned toward Sirius who pointedly avoided her gaze.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily snarled glaring at James with utter loathing.

"Bad luck Prongs," Sirius said softly still avoiding Casselle's eyes. He turned toward Snape, "Oi!" He called as Snape reached for his wand.

But Sirius wasn't fast enough, there was a flash causing a cut to run the side of James's face, blood pouring from it. With a flick of James's wand Snape was suspended in the air, causing his robes to fall over his head, exposing his lank gray underwear.

The crowd cheered, Casselle smiled briefly but immediately hid it when she saw Lily's face.

"Let him down!" Lily demanded.

"Certainly," James said with a flick of his wand, causing Snape to fall to the ground roughly. Before Snape could reach for his wand, Sirius put him in a body binding curse.

"Sirius!" Casselle warned sensing that things were about to go too far.

Lily pulled her own wand out, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She shrieked.

James face fell, "Ah Evans don't make me hex you."

"Take the curse off him then." She said steely.

James sighed, "You're lucky Evans was here Snivellus." Waving his wand causally and releasing Snape from Sirius's hex.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Snape snarled attempting to right himself.

Casselle's mouth fell open as did Sirius's. Casselle whipped her wand out, anger taking over her reactions. Snape had never been a good friend to her but she put up with him because of Lily. _But this draws the line_, she thought.

Lily blinked a flash over hurt washing over her features. "Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus," She sneered.

James rounded on Snape, "Apologize Snivellus!" He roared.

"I don't want you to make him apologize!" she shouted. "You're as bad as he is!"

"What? I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!" James stammered, shocked by her anger towards him.

"Messing up your hair because you think it's cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." Lily turned leaving, Casselle and Emma looked after her.

"Evans! Lily!" James called pleadingly.

"Great job guys." Casselle said coolly, glaring at Sirius and James more in disappointment then anger. She turned and ran after Lily with Emma close behind. Leaving the marauders to do what they like.

"What is it with her?" he asked his friends.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Sirius offered helpfully, glancing after Casselle sadly.

"Lily?" Casselle called softly as her and Emma entered the dormitory.

"I am done with boys, all of them. I am never going to marry or even talk to another boy," Lily cried from her bed.

"Aw Lil, I'm sorry. Listen those guys are toerags ignore them, they don't deserve your time," Casselle said sitting down on the edge of Lily's bed and rubbing her back.

"I never want to see those two again in my life," She moaned into her pillow.

"I hate to burst your bubble but we still have class with them. But I'll make sure they don't bother you again. I will keep them far away from you," Casselle promised stoking her friends back soothingly.

There was a knock on the door, Casselle got up to answer it leaving Emma to console Lily, "Yes?" She asked the third year girl that was at their door.

"Someone is outside the portrait hole; he said he has to talk to Lily Evans," She recited.

Lily moaned from her bed. "I'll take care of it," Casselle said following the girl out the door.

"Casselle!" She heard James call to her when she reached the common room. "Cass please tell her I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did, but he just irritates me."

"James don't bother me right now. I'm not happy with either of you," She said glaring at Sirius.

"Him and his gang of Death Eaters would have done the same to us," Sirius said coldly.

"It doesn't give you the right to attack him while he's defenseless!" Casselle seethed.

Sirius glared at her. "You mean, like his friend Nathaniel has done to many people," he replied staring at her pointedly.

She gaped at him, and then narrowed her eyes, "If you have a problem with Nathaniel take it up with him, leave Snape alone, he hasn't done anything to either of you," She said coldly.

"Cass," James pleaded with her.

"No James, I can't help you out of this one. You made your own mess; you are going to have to fix it yourself this time," She said softly. She wished she could help him, but he had to realize his mistake here. She turned to deal with Snape, when Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Wait," Sirius said.

"No Sirius, I don't want to listen to it. We're done. Stop trying to make this into something that it is never going to be," She whispered. "Now please let go of my arm."

Sirius dropped her arm, looking stunned. She walked away not turning to look back at them.

She swung the portrait hole open and climbed out crossing her arms and staring at Severus coldly. "What do you want?"

Snape scowled, "I want-I need to talk to Lily."

"I'm as close to Lily as you're going to get."

"Look Dawson, I need her to understand how-how sorry I am. I should have never said that it-it just slipped out and I need you to make her understand that-that I…I don't think of her like that. And I swear it will never happen again."

Casselle almost felt sorry for Severus as she listened to his speech. She believed that he really was sorry but not for what he said, only because he said it about Lily. "Tell me Severus if it was someone else would you be sorry? If it had been a different muggle born you wouldn't have batted an eyelash at saying what you did and I think that's what upsets Lily the most. But don't worry Severus she'll get over it because she's strong and brilliant and everything you're not. You're no better than my brother or any of your disgusting friends. People like you make me sick."

"But I-"

Casselle cut him off angrily, "No you've chosen your side Snape, and you can't have it both ways. It's probably better that things end now with you two because some day you're going to come face to face on opposing sides, so it's better to end it now."

"You're wrong Dawson! I would never hurt her. Ever," he replied his voice rising with anger.

"Oh you would never hurt her like you did today?" Casselle replied raising her eyebrows.

Snape deflated and fell silent.

"I thought so," Casselle whispered turning and climbing back through the portrait hole leaving the Slytherin boy in the corridor.

Casselle dodged James and Sirius as she hurried up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory.

"Did you tell him to go away?" Lily asked looking up from her pillow as Casselle entered the dorm.

"In so many words, yes I told him to go away, same with Potter and Black."

Lily slumped back into her pillow, "I was hoping that would make me feel better but it doesn't."

"Lily you knew the direction he was heading," Casselle replied gently sitting next to her friend.

"I know," Lily replied with a heavy sigh. "I was just hoping that maybe he was different… Or that he'd change his mind. When we were younger he was so different…"

Cass put her arm around Lily hugging her tightly, "Sometimes we want people to be something they can't be," she replied her mind wandering to Sirius.

Things in the Gryffindor tower turned tense. Lily was refusing to speak to James or any of the marauders as was Casselle and Emma. James on the other hand was throwing himself at Lily's feet every time he saw her (which wasn't often since she decided to spend the majority of her time in the dorm), but no matter how much he pleaded with her she refused to forgive him.

The situation with Sirius was entirely different, he had never been one to throw himself at anyone, so he ignored Casselle and she ignored him, both convinced that they were in the right and the other was wrong.

Severus had taken refugee outside of Gryffindor tower hoping that Lily would agree to come down and speak with him. Lily, however, remained in the dorm for the large majority of her time. Casselle would sneak out and bring her food from the kitchen.

After returning from one such trip Casselle sat down on Lily's bed with a sigh. "Lil, I think you should go talk to him."

Lily scowled dropping the Sheppard pie she had just taken a bite out of, "He can rot out there for all I care."

"Lily I know he doesn't deserve it and I don't think what he did is forgivable but I do think you'll have to face him sooner or later…and well wouldn't you rather get it settled before the holiday?"

Lily sighed picking at her food, "I suppose you're right…I'll-I'll go talk to him. Only to tell him it's over…and that he's a toerag…"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Casselle asked gently.

"No I can do it alone." Lily rose from the bed and squared her shoulders before making her way down the staircase.

Lily returned to the dorm fifteen minutes later looking pale but determined. "I sent him away."

"Good," Casselle replied hoping that they might be able to put the incident behind them.

Lily nodded sitting cross legged on her bed, "I suppose we should pack."

Casselle nodded a wave of anxiety passing through her as the idea of returning home became a reality. "I suppose we should."

Their last night as fifth years was a subdued and dreary one; none of the girls spoke much as they packed their trunks, their minds preoccupied with their own troubles.

The girls arrived early to the Hogwarts express and found an empty compartment near the back of the train.

Their hopes for a quiet ride home were ruined however when a tentative knock sounded on their compartment door. Casselle shared a look with Lily and Emma before getting up and answering it. She cracked the door to discover James on the other side.

"Wait!" he pleaded as Casselle attempted to shut the door. "Five seconds and I'll leave you alone I promise."

"You have literally five seconds Potter," Casselle growled opening the door reluctantly.

"I was wrong," James stated staring at Lily as he said it. "I know you hate me and that you would be happy if I just disappeared, but I want you to know that I realize that what I did was wrong and I'm sorry that you got hurt."

Casselle's eyes widened in surprise, she was sure the words "I was wrong" had never left James's mouth before.

James turned to Casselle, "And Cass, I know Sirius is sorry too, even if he won't admit it."

Casselle scoffed at the notion of Sirius being sorry for anything.

"Anyway that's all I wanted to say I'll leave you alone now," James turned to leave.

"Wait," Lily blurted.

James turned staring at the red head in shock, "Yes?"

"I-I just…thanks for apologizing," Lily replied flushing at her own awkwardness.

James flashed her a charming smile, "You must have rubbed off on me Evans." With that he left the compartment closing the door behind him.

"Well that was unexpected." Casselle stated staring at the door in wonder.

"It certainly was," Lily replied a slight smile gracing her lips.

Before Casselle was ready the train slowed and it was time to unload. Casselle dragged her feet, feeling like she was doing a death march. She had skipped out of two holidays and hadn't seen her parents since last summer; needless to say she was not looking forward to her reception.

Lily hugged the other girl tightly, "Have a good holiday Cass, you'll write me wont you?" Lily asked squeezing her friend.

"Of course," Casselle replied returning the embrace. She turned to Emma who hugged her as well, "I want to hear all about your rowdy brothers."

"Of course you will, and don't forget to write back," Emma said as they parted.

Lily and Emma went off to find their parents waving back at Casselle as her shoulders sagged and she scanned the area for her parents, wondering if they had even waited for her.

"Cass!"

She turned towards the voice and saw James running up to her. "Yes?"

"You should visit this holiday! I'll write you with the date okay?"

Casselle smiled thinking of how nice it would be to have something to look forward to.

"I'll try my best," She hugged James, surprising them both.

"I'll see you soon Dawson!" he called rushing back to his family.

"Casselle we don't have time to wait around for you," a cold voice sneered behind her.

She sighed her heart dropping as she turned to face her father, "Sorry," she murmured following him to their car. It was going to be a long Holiday.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Sorry I have no funny line about how we don't know own Harry Potter and all the characters that go along with it, so yeah don't sue us. K thanks!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Casselle read and reread the letter at least five times feeling as if she had won the lottery.

Cass,

I will be there to break you out sometime next week. I don't want to say too much in this just in case someone finds this. Write me back and let me know which window is yours. Plan on this Thursday, so start packing! If I don't get a response I'll assume this has been intercepted and we will go with plan B.

See you soon,

James

Casselle laughed as she grabbed a bit of spare parchment and wrote a quick response before attaching it to James's owl and watching it fly into the distance, wondering with mild interest what plan B would have been.

She had been home for a little over a month and had the bruises to prove it. She had been right about her reception after the stunt she pulled at Christmas and then again at Easter. Upon arriving home she was immediately locked in her room without meals for three days. That was hardly the worst of it though.

She walked over to her mirror wincing at her reflection she had a dark bruise across her cheek and she looked like she had lost fifteen pounds since she had been home. Her hair was a knotted mess as was the rest of her body, bruises standing out against her pale skin.

Her jaw clenched as a wave of rage passed through her, she hated her family, every last one of them. "It will all be over in two days," she promised herself turning from the mirror.

She went about gathering her things over the next two days and had managed to locate everything but her wand, which her father had taken from her in the car on the way home.

Casselle was riddled with tension on Thursday. She stared out the window anxiously wishing James had given her more information. She had no idea how he was coming or how he planned on getting in or how they were going to get their hands on her wand.

She tried to focus her energy on making herself look presentable. She dabbed makeup over the bruise making it look much lighter than it actually was. She was also able to work a brush through her hair pulling it into a ponytail. She dawned a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, disgusted at how loose they fit her, showing as little of her flesh as she could. There was nothing she could do about the bags under her eyes or the grim look that refused to leave her face, but this was as good as she was going to get.

She contented herself to sit at the window and stare off into the distance for the remainder of the day. She watched the sun climb into the sky and then sink into the distance. With every hour that passed she became more nervous that something had gone wrong and that James wasn't actually coming.

She must have dozed off because she was woken up by a strange tapping noise. She sat up confused before her eyes rested on her window. A smiling James sitting on a broom could be made out through the glass.

Casselle jumped up and opened the window throwing her arms around the boy in front of her, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you," she whispered.

James grinned "Oi, let go so I can get inside before you knock me off my broom"

Casselle laughed softly moving to allow James into her room. It was then that she noticed the other figure hovering behind James. She stared at Sirius for a moment attempting to feel angry with him but not quite getting there.

She bit her lip as he landed next to James.

"Where are your things?" James asked.

"In the trunk…but he took my wand."

James nodded, "Do you know where it is?"

Casselle nodded, "He locked it in the trunk in his room at the foot of his bed"

James and Sirius shared a look, "Stay here we'll be back," James replied.

"Wait," she hissed. "One you don't even know where his room is, two I'm not letting you two go alone."

James sighed, "Fine but you have to stay behind us."

Casselle nodded and the trio made their way out of her room and down the hall to the master bedroom. She nodded towards the door and the three of them held their breath as Sirius eased the door open. The two boys crept into the room leaving Casselle in the doorway to keep an eye on her parents.

She heard the click of the lock on the trunk and stiffened her eyes trained on her father. His breathing however, stayed even and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Luck must have been on their side that night because James and Sirius retrieved the wand without any trouble. The three of them crept back down the hallway and to Casselle's room only daring to talk after they closed the door.

"And I was suspecting some kind of challenge," James teased tossing the wand to Casselle.

Casselle smiled, "We're not out of the woods yet, come on let's get out of here."

"Going somewhere?"

Casselle whipped around meeting Nathaniel's eye, "As a matter of fact I am."

Her brother sneered raising his wand, "tsk tsk little sister, father will not be pleased."

Casselle smiled coldly, "I guess he can discuss it with me next summer."

"Crucio," Nathaniel hissed chuckling as Casselle collapsed to the floor.

The pain was extraordinary and it took all of her will power to not scream out. Her body felt like it was being stabbed over and over again and she bit down on her lip tasting blood as she curled into a ball on the floor.

And then the pain was gone as quickly as it came. Casselle opened her eyes, disoriented and found James kneeling next to her.

"Cass, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

She blinked clearing her vision of the tears she hadn't even been aware of, "I-I'm fine, where's Nathaniel? What happened?"

James grinned, "You don't have to worry about him, Sirius is handling it."

Casselle managed to sit up, she was physically unharmed but she felt as if she had been through a beating. From this angle she could see Sirius standing over her brother. It seemed like he had preformed a full body bind on Nathaniel who was laying unmoving on the floor.

Sirius wore a look of disgust as he stared down at her brother, "You're disgusting," he hissed raising his wand, "Cru-"

"Sirius NO!" Casselle yelled getting to her feet.

Sirius stopped mid curse, "It's what he deserves," he hissed glaring down at Nathaniel.

"It would make you no better than him."

Sirius lowered his wand, appalled at what he had almost done. Seeing Casselle like that had made something inside him snap, "You're right he's not worth it."

"We better get out of here, I think we made a little too much noise," James interjected looking nervously at the door.

The other two nodded and James helped Casselle to the window, "You'll have to ride with Sirius and I'll take your trunk."

Casselle nodded mounting the broom behind Sirius.

"Better hold on, wouldn't want you falling off," Sirius whispered taking her hands and placing them around his stomach.

Casselle blushed at the proximately, but didn't complain as she rested her head against his back. She felt safe for the first time in a long time.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard a roar from inside of her room. Her father was standing at the door, his eyes wild with rage.

"Casselle Marie Dawson you get your ass back in this room or so help me God!" he lunged across the room reaching out for her.

"GO!" James yelled kicking off from the window and up into the night sky. Sirius followed suit and Casselle's grip tightened as they soared off into the night.

"Did you see the look on his face," James laughed as they touched down in his yard.

Casselle grinned and Sirius laughed with his friend, "If only we had had a camera," Casselle replied wistfully.

James and Sirius chuckled, "Come on I'll show you to your room," James replied flicking his wand at the trunk and making it float behind them.

Casselle followed the two boys tiredly up the stairs and down a hallway, "Me and Sirius are in this one and you'll be in this one right here," James said pointing at the room right next to his. "They share a bathroom, but we promise not to come barging in on you."

Casselle raised her eyebrows staring pointedly at Sirius, "And how long do you think this one will keep to that," she teased.

Sirius pretended to be offended, "That hurts Dawson, insinuating that I'm not an honorable man," he shook his head like the mere thought was ridiculous.

James and Casselle rolled their eyes ignoring his antics. James flicked his wand and Casselle's trunk drifted into her room. "Night Cass," James called going into his respective room.

"Night" she whispered glancing at Sirius who hadn't moved from the hall.

Sirius waited until James had shut the door behind him before taking a step towards Casselle.

"Are you okay Cass?" he whispered touching her face gently.

She closed her eyes relishing in the warmth his hand provided, "I'm okay," she breathed.

"Liar," he whispered his breath tickling her cheek as he moved closer.

She opened her eyes her ice blue meeting his stormy gray, "Your right I'm not okay not even close."

He rested his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry we didn't come earlier," his hand slide down her face and rested lightly against her neck.

Casselle shivered as his fingers grazed her flushed skin, "It's alright."

"Oi mate are you coming or what?" James called sticking his head out of the door. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the situation, "Oh erm, sorry didn't mean to interrupt…"

Sirius sighed stepping away from Casselle and running a hand through his hair, "Be there in a minute Prongs."

Casselle smiled unsure whether she was happy or disappointed about the interruption. "I'll see you in the morning Sirius." She said turning to walk into her new room.

"Wait," Sirius whispered grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him. His lips found hers in a soft kiss. "Sweet dreams," he breathed against her mouth before turning and going into his own room.

Casselle brought her hands to her mouth smiling as she made her way into her room.

She slipped into a tank top and pajama pants before laying down on her bed. Relief washed over her as she realized that she didn't have to live in fear of her father's anger for at least a year, all thanks to James and Sirius. Her mind stayed on the image of Sirius, the look of concern on his face when they were in the hall. The soft touch of his lips against hers, she fell asleep thinking of his stormy gray eyes and crooked smile.

Casselle woke up to yelling the next morning, immediately her body tensed waiting for her father to show his face at her door. Then she remembered last night, and that she wasn't at home anymore.

She listened intently, trying to hear what was going on.

"James! Leave me alone!" She heard Sirius roar.

"Oh come on mate! It's past ten I made sure it was," James whined.

Casselle walked to the door of the bathroom that connected the two rooms, and noticed that the door to the boys room was open. She saw Sirius under the covers, with James jumping on his bed.

"Ten is not late enough! Go back to bed!" The blanket yelled.

"But I'm already awake, I can't go back to bed now."

"Sometimes I wonder why I even moved in here; I am never going to get a good night's sleep living with you," Sirius moaned rolling the blanket off of his head. He looked up and saw Casselle in the doorway smiling at the two boys. His gaze lowered to her bare arms and sucked in a breath suddenly wide awake.

Sirius jumped out of bed, and Casselle shrunk back shocked by his reaction. She turned to go back into her own room, but Sirius caught her wrist lightly.

"Where did these come from?" He asked softly, running his hand down her arm.

Casselle cursed herself for forgetting a sweatshirt. "Erm…" but she knew it was pointless to lie, Sirius would know the truth. "My father wasn't too happy with me when I got home..." She explained not making eye contact with either of the boys.

"He did this to you, because you didn't go home for the holidays didn't he?" Sirius asked darkly.

Casselle nodded slowly.

James sucked in a breath, "I'll kill him."

Casselle looked up with pleading eyes, "James…"

"He's right, that man is dead," Sirius said, staring at her bruises.

"Stop." She voice soft but strong. "I appreciate this, I really do. I love what you two have done for me, but you can't. My father is a powerful man, he can make things happen. I know he's just a muggle but that doesn't mean he can't hurt you. Don't laugh Sirius I'm serious. You need to leave it alone; I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself if something happened to you two." She pulled her wrist out of Sirius's grip lightly, and folded her arms. "I know you two think you can do anything, but you can't. Sooner or later something is going to happen, and I don't want it to be because of me." She looked the two boys in the eye before continuing. "Promise me, you will not go near my father, or my brother for that matter."

Sirius and James both looked away from her stubbornly.

"Promise," She said sternly.

"I promise," James said quietly, Sirius on the other hand remained silent.

"Sirius."

"Fine, I promise. But if he hurts you again I'm not gonna put up with it." He looked up at her, his eyes flashing a steely gray.

"Fine, now I am going to take a shower. Don't either of you get any funny ideas while I am in there," She warned closing the door behind her.

When she finally emerged from the shower, she slid on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt and went downstairs into the kitchen. The delicious smell of bacon and eggs led her in the right directions. Sure enough James and Sirius were stuffing their faces with Bacon when she walked in.

There was an older woman at the stove flipping pancakes in a pan, she turned when Casselle entered. "Oh you must be Casselle, I'm James's mother Elsie, have a seat we have plenty of food, if James and Sirius would stop stuffing their faces." She scolded playfully.

"Thank you," Casselle said, as James complained, "Mum we are growing boys we need as much protein as we can get."

"Well save more than the scraps for your guest here."

Casselle took a plate, and grabbed two pancakes and a few pieces of bacon, munching on them slowly. She poured herself some orange juice, and doused her pancakes in syrup. Taking a bite, she moaned inwardly at how delicious and fluffy the pancakes were.

"Yeah, mum makes the best pancakes ever." James said noticing her expression.

"Oh stop," Mrs. Potter said blushing.

"It's true Mrs. Potter. I have never tasted anything like them," Sirius said with a mouth full of said pancakes.

"You two are too kind. Now finish eating, I am going to go get ready," She said placing the last of the pancakes on the table, and leaving the kitchen.

"How can you two eat like this every day and not be huge?" She asked incredulously.

"We have a fast metabolism." Sirius said smugly as he grabbed another pancake.

"Lucky," She scoffed finishing her pancakes.

"Well I'm off to take a shower, I'll be back in a bit," James said getting up from the table and heading upstairs.

Sirius leaned back from the table balancing his chair on two legs. "So are you going to tell me what happened before we got you?" He asked.

"No." She said shortly. "It's over, there's nothing to talk about."

"Come on Cass."

"No, I don't want to think about it," She replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Cass you should talk about it…it helps to talk about it."

"I told you I don't want to think about it, so just drop it okay?" Casselle snapped.

"Fine, don't tell me." He shot angrily getting up from his chair and heading to the back porch.

Casselle blew a puff of breath out in agitation. "Sirius," She called walking after him. She found him staring out at the backyard of the Potter's house. "I'm sorry okay, I just can't. I don't want to have to keep reliving what happened. It's over now, can't we just forget about it?" She pleaded with him.

He turned toward her. "Casselle." He pulled her into a hug, Casselle stiffened at first but then relaxed in his arms. She loved the feeling of his warm arms wrapped around her; her heart skipped a beat as she realized something she'd been denying to herself for a year now, she liked Sirius Black.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I should have understood that you didn't want to talk about it. It'll be okay, you don't have to relive that ever again." He hugged her tighter as she wrapped her arms around him; tears springing to her eyes unexpectedly.

"Sirius," She said pulling away and wiping the tears from her eyes quickly. "Thank you. For everything."

"It was my pleasure, love." He said pulling her chin up so their lips met.

Casselle pulled away and glared at him playfully, "I thought we agreed on friends. I'm pretty sure James would not be okay if you did that."

Sirius grinned his crooked grin, "I believe you agreed on friends, I was against it."

"Well I'm not going back on what I said. Just because you have saved me from my family a few times, that doesn't mean you aren't still a player," She said backing out of his arms.

"Oh come on. I haven't been with anyone in a year!" He complained.

"Well make it two, and then we can talk," She said turning to head back inside.

"Wait." He grabbed her wrist pulling her back outside. "Will you go on a date with me, please?" He asked, his gray eyes pleading with her.

"What? No," She said confused.

"Why not? Just one date, and then we will really know if there is even something there."

Casselle thought about it, she knew there was definitely something there, but she was not about to admit it to Sirius. "Fine, one date."

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm for long. How about next Friday?"

"Whatever," Casselle said rolling her eyes and went back inside smiling, going to her room to fix her hair and put on a lighter shirt for the day.

When Sirius came down from his shower Casselle and James were laughing over a game of Chess. He watched as Casselle threw her head back in a full laugh, her whole face lighting up with the pure emotion. He couldn't get over how her beauty hit him at random times. She pulled her long hair over her shoulder and looked back at him, a smile on her face; it warmed Sirius to see her look at him with that much joy.

"Hey, do you want to play? I'm getting kind of bored of it," She said moving over on the couch she was sitting on.

Sirius sat down next to her, closer than a real friend would.

"Aw I hate playing against you, you cheat every time," James said leaning back in his chair.

"I don't cheat! Just because you're no good at the game," Sirius argued.

"I consider beating me cheating," James replied with a cheeky grin urging his queen forward to take Sirius's rook.

"You certainly made a mess of this," Sirius muttered studying the board before making his move.

Casselle smiled softly watching the two boys play feeling more at ease than she had in a long time.

**Well there you have it! They are finally going to get their date! If you are so excited for it you can't contain it you better review! ;) We greatly appreciate all the reviews we have already received so keep it up!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Morgan would like me to apologize for the wait because I was loaded with tests, projects, and scheduling. So I am very sorry, we both appreciate the reviews that we received so keep them coming, and now that my week of craziness is done we can update sooner. Also let the 74****th**** Hunger Games begin! May the odds be EVER in your favor! And enjoy this chapter it is one of our favorites. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

The days passed by quickly for Casselle, during the day while Mr. and Mrs. Potter were at the Ministry James insisted the three of them play Quidditch, until Casselle and Sirius were thoroughly sick of the game.

"How about I teach you guys football?" Casselle suggested after James scored yet another goal.

"Football?" Sirius asked landing aiming his broom towards the ground and landing next to Casselle. "Frankly I'd be up for bloody Hippogriff Hippogriff Sphinx if it meant I wouldn't have to play another round of Quidditch."

Casselle grinned as James landed next to them, "What's football?"

"It's a muggle sport, we can use the Quaffle for it and use those two trees for a goal," she replied pointing at two trees not far from where they stood. "Now just like in Quidditch the object of the game is to put the ball through the goal."

James scoffed, "That'll be a piece of cake without having to be on a broom!"

"Let me finish," Casselle snapped. "The catch is you can only use your feet to move the ball, no hands allowed. Now one of us will goal keep and then it will be one on one."

James and Sirius nodded, James taking to goal and leaving Casselle and Sirius to duke it out.

Casselle scored three goals before the boys got the hang of it, after that she had a harder time getting past Sirius. He had caught on to the game rather well and she struggled to maintain control of the ball with him running next to her.

They played for over an hour finally collapsing onto the grass when they were too tired to run anymore.

"I think the muggles are onto something there," Sirius said as he reclined in the grass catching his breath.

"It's not Quidditch but it's definitely something," James replied lying next to Sirius.

Casselle smiled, "I haven't played since I went to primary school."

"You went to school before Hogwarts?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yeah my dad wanted me and Nate to since we weren't sure if we'd get the magic gene and all…I went every year until Hogwarts as a matter of fact. So did Nate."

"I never knew that," James commented sitting up.

Casselle shrugged, "I haven't thought about it in a long time to tell you the truth."

"James it's dinner time!" Mrs. Potter yelled from the doorway motioning for them to join her inside.

The three of them jumped up feeling famished as they raced each other across the lawn, James's Quidditch training giving him the obvious advantage as he passed the other two.

The next day Remus and Peter stopped by for a visit and after chatting with the four of them for awhile Casselle retreated to her room wanting to give the boys some space. She considered all of them friends but she still felt like a stranger in their group.

She curled up on her window seat after grabbing her favorite book out of her bag. The pages of her copy of Pride and Prejudice were worn and dog eared from her years of reading it, but it remained her favorite. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy could always put a smile on her face.

She was in the middle of her favorite passage when there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" she called looking up at Sirius as he entered her room.

"We were wondering where you got off to," Sirius said crossing the room and taking a seat next to her.

"I figured I'd let you guys have some time to catch up," Casselle replied with a shrug opening her book again.

"You left us to read!" Sirius exclaimed in mock horror grinning when she shot him a glare.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand the joys of a really good book."

"Pride and Prejudice," Sirius read staring at the spine of the battered book in her hand. "Doesn't sound like much fun."

"It's my favorite," Casselle replied shrugging as she trained her eyes on the page.

Casselle squirmed unable to concentrate with him staring at her, "Did you need something?"

"Yes actually James sent me for you to play a game of Quidditch, Moony isn't feeling up to flying he's getting over a…er cold or something."

"More Quidditch," Casselle moaned closing her book.

"You don't get to complain I've lived here since fifth year and have been playing Quidditch pretty much every day every break since then."

Casselle nodded, "I supposed you're right, well we better get on with it then."

Sirius grinned as they made their way out of the room and out into the sunshine.

That night after dinner Sirius pulled Casselle aside before they went into the drawing room.

"I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow."

"What do you mean pick me up? We are at the same house," Casselle asked raising her eyebrows.

"Just wait for me in your room at eight," He said entering the room ahead of her.

The evenings were some of Casselle's favorite times at James's house Mr. Potter entertained them with stories from work or about his day at Hogwarts, and from the sound of it he could have given James and Sirius a run for their money.

"And then old Slughorn had no idea of course that his hair had been charmed bright purple," Mr. Potter exclaimed as James and Sirius roared with laughter. "He must have gone a full three class periods before anyone said anything to him."

Casselle laughed along with everyone else. Even Mrs. Potter gave a small chuckle, "I think that's why you weren't in the Slug Club dear."

"The Slug Club?" Casselle asked curiously.

"Slughorn's secret club of favorites," Mr. Potter chimed in. "Mostly Slytherins but a couple of other houses were in it to."

Casselle nodded thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't been invited, "That sounds awful."

"It wasn't entirely bad," Mrs. Potter replied with a smile. "The food was always excellent anyways."

The group stayed in the living room until midnight chatting and laughing together before Mrs. Potter decided it was time for everyone to go to bed ushering the complaining teenagers up the stair and towards their hall.

"Night," Casselle called to Mrs. Potter as they disappeared down their hallway, Mr. and Mrs. Potter stayed in the opposite wing. It still amazed Casselle how massive James's house seemed to be, she had been here for a week and still hadn't been in all the rooms.

Casselle stopped outside what she was quickly beginning to consider her door and turned to the boys, "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Cass," James muttered stifling a yawn as he disappeared into his room.

"Night Cass," Sirius chimed. "Get some rest for tomorrow eh?"

Casselle rolled her eyes before disappearing into her own room and climbing into bed.

She fell asleep smiling, Mr. Potter's stories shifting through her mind. The images shifted, however, as soon as she slipped into sleep, Mr. Potter's face morphing into her fathers.

"Casselle did you really think you could hide from me? I own you and you would do well to never forget it." Her father sneered. "Your little fuck buddies won't always be around to save you. I can have Sirius Black and James Potter taken care of. You know that, and when I do, I might just leave you to your brother."

"Yes Casselle I know how much you love to play," Nathaniel laughed though there was no humor in the action. "I can teach you all kinds of new games, things you can't even imagine. Enjoy the peace sister, while you can."

"So don't think I can't find you, I know exactly where you are. I'm just waiting. Waiting until you let your guard down, and then you're mine, forever," Her father sneered darkly.

Casselle jerked awake panting; her whole body was drenched in a cold sweat as she struggled for breath. Shivering she turned to the window and slammed it shut her hands shaking. She glanced around the room looking into the shadows for any eyes staring back at her, but she saw nothing.

She breathed a short sigh of relief realizing her body was still trembling. She leaned against the headboard and pulled her knees to her chest hugging them tightly. She tried to steady her breathing but it seemed impossible. She just kept imagining her father walking through the door. He would never let her go, she would always be trapped, and he was going to kill James and Sirius to get to her. Tears leaked down her cheeks against her will, she couldn't imagine what would happen if he really did find her.

After what felt like hours she finally fell back asleep, but images kept haunting her and she woke often throughout the night. By seven in the morning she was more tired than she had been when she fell asleep.

She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. The hot water shocked her awake as she stepped under it.

After the shower she wrapped a towel around herself, and looked in the mirror. All of the bruises had turned a yellowy color, but she could still see her collar bone sticking out prominently, as well as her cheek bones. The dark circles under her eyes caused her face to look a little gaunt, even with the weight she'd gained back at the Potters.

There was a knock on the door that caused Casselle to jump and shriek slightly. "Hey are you done in there? I have to pee," She heard Sirius call.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." She called shakily. She grabbed her dirty pajamas and walked back into her room, closing the door behind her. She dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a black T-shirt, then brushed out her hair deciding to let it air dry, and put on a little concealer to hide the circles. After she considered herself presentable she went down to breakfast.

James was eating a piece of bacon when she arrived at the table. She grabbed some toast still feeling shaky from her long night.

"Where's your mum?" Casselle asked picking at her toast.

"Had to go into the office early today…I think they got a call around five," James replied between bites.

Casselle nodded continuing to tear pieces off her breakfast and dropping them onto her plate.

"So you and Sirius are going to leave me all alone tonight, even though I'm your host and you're staying in my house?" James asked feigning offense, well mostly feigning anyway.

"Sorry James, but you know Sirius, he's persistent I can't get out of it," Casselle said raising a tiny piece of toast to her lips.

"Well now I'm never going to get to shower, Sirius is a right prat when he's getting ready for dates and since he actually cares about you it's going to be twice as bad," James groaned. "He's going to be spending hours fixing his hair."

Casselle smiled, at the thought, "You could always just kick him out of there. It's your house after all."

James seemed to think about it, "I'll give him until I'm finished eating."

Sure enough Sirius appeared right when James was going to yell at him. Sirius took James's seat as he went to take a shower. The kitchen went silent as Casselle studied the remains of her toast on her plate, and Sirius piled food onto his plate.

"Are you ready for the night of your life?" Sirius asked cheekily finally breaking the silence.

Casselle rolled her eyes, "Please, don't flatter yourself."

Sirius smirked, "Don't act like you aren't excited, I can see right through you."

"No you can't, you liar."

"PADFOOT!" Came a yell from the stairs. Both Casselle and Sirius turned toward it, seeing James run down the stairs with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet. "You took all the hot water!"

"Sorry Prongs, I had to make sure my hair was properly moisturized," Sirius mocked leaning back in his chair.

James yelled in frustration and stalked off, not unlike a child, back up the stairs.

"I don't think I've ever seen James be cross with you." Casselle pointed out.

"Its prongs, he'll get over it," Sirius said with a shrug. "He's just mad because we're leaving him behind tonight."

James was indeed mad, madder then Casselle personally thought he should be it was only one evening after all. Casselle had to prevent him from knocking Sirius off his broom while they were playing some Quidditch. Which gave Casselle the idea that maybe they should spend some time away from each other.

They each went off doing their own thing for a few hours, Casselle retreating to her room to read for awhile before getting ready for her date. When seven o'clock rolled around she put her book down and walked over to the wardrobe shifting through her clothes wondering what she should wear. Sirius hadn't given her any hints about where they'd be going.

She had decided on a floral print dress with a black belt around her waist. And a black long sleeve shawl. She applied some eyeliner, mascara and a little eye shadow. She straightened out her hair and then looked at the clock. It was 7:58 she opened her door but Sirius was nowhere in sight.

She frowned to herself in confusion and went to sit on her bed. A minute later there was a tapping on her window. Her mind went to her dream immediately and her heart started racing as she stepped closer to the window. She pulled out her wand and pulled the curtain back quickly.

Casselle was pointing her wand directly in Sirius's face causing him to lean back alarmed. Casselle blew out a sigh of relief lowering her wand and opening the window.

"You scared the crap out of me." She scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I did say I was going to pick you up." He said with a smile.

Casselle looked down and saw that Sirius was floating in the air on his broom. She smiled, "Well aren't you crafty."

"Well I am a marauder. Let me in, so you can climb on."

Casselle moved out of the way and Sirius sailed in easily.

"Are you ready?" he asked hoping off the broom.

"Yeah," she said looking around quickly.

"Well let's go, we have a lot planned. You look gorgeous by the way," he said taking in her dress and make up.

"She blushed slightly, "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," She said noticing his dark jeans and white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She breathed a sigh of relief not many pure blood wizards could pull off dressing as a muggle.

Casselle slid on the broom behind Sirius fidgeting with her hem trying to make sure her dress didn't ride up too much. "You know I don't think I really dressed for this kind of transportation."

"I don't know what you're talking about, looks fine to me," he said running a hand up her leg slowly, and looking back with a smirk.

She swatted him lightly, even though his touch shot electric sparks throughout her body. "Keep your eyes and hands forward Black."

"Whatever you say, love," Sirius kicking off the carpet and flying towards the window.

As they soared out Casselle gripped Sirius's waist afraid she was going to fall off. She didn't like riding passenger on a broom. She liked being able to control it.

"Look up," he called over the roar of the wind.

She turned her head looking toward the sky and gasped. The stars looked so close, she almost reached out to try and grab one. It was gorgeous she had never flown during night before, it was incredible.

Sirius veered left lowering the broom toward a small block of businesses. "Here is our first stop," he said indicating to the dingy restaurant they were standing behind. He shrunk the broom to fit into his pocket, and grabbed her hand pulling her along.

"This is our first date, and you bring me to a rundown restaurant? I am starting to doubt your skills Black," She teased staring at the peeling paint and boarded up windows.

"Never doubt my skills," Sirius assured with a smile as he opened the door.

Inside there was no peeling paint, or broken windows, there was a grand piano in the corner with plump chairs at every table. There was a hostess waiting to show costumers to their tables, and the lighting was dim and romantic.

"What is this place?" Casselle asked in wonder, tempted to walk out again to make sure they had actually walked into the building she had seen outside.

"A wizard restaurant, it's called the Phoenix. They just use the outside to keep muggles out but it's actually one of the most exclusive restaurants in the London area," Sirius said walking up to the hostess. "Black." He said simply.

"Yes right this way," The hostess said grabbing two menus and leading them to the back of the restaurant. She brought them to an area that was cut off from the rest of the restaurant close to the piano.

"How did you even pull this off?" Casselle asked in amazement.

Sirius shrugged, "Black is a powerful name in the wizarding community. It's not my fault the restaurant doesn't know that I was kicked out of the family."

"Must be nice."

"What? Dawson's a pretty big name in the muggle community isn't it? You must have seen what it was like for your father to get things."

"Exactly, I meant it must be nice to be kicked out of that life. If only I was," She replied wistfully.

"Don't worry; soon you won't even have to think about them. They will just be a distant memory while you are off being a great witch."

"I wish it was that easy," She said sadly. "If I even go back there, he won't ever let me out. He'll probably lock me in the basement." Her heart raced at the thought of it. "But that doesn't matter right now; we are on a date and no more sad stuff," She said with a smile. But she knew Sirius could see through it.

He grabbed her hand on the table and squeezed it. "Do you know what you want?" He asked looking at the menu letting the conversation go.

"I think I'll just have the chicken, and water. What are you getting?"

"The steak and a butterbeer."

They gave their orders to the waitress, who tried flirting with Sirius the entire time she was at the table. Casselle let go of Sirius's hand as she left and scowled at the girl.

"What?" Sirius asked smirking at her.

"Nothing." Casselle said moping.

"Are you jealous Dawson?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"No!"

"You are," He said leaning back smiling.

"I am not jealous of an order taking bimbo," Casselle said darkly.

"That sounds like jealousy to me," Sirius said. "But don't worry, she's not my type."

"Please, like you have a type."

"Now I do."

"Yeah and what is it?" She asked.

"Long dark hair, blue eyes, slim figure, short temper, major jealousy issues, smart, and a rocking butt," He said listing off features.

"That sounds pretty speci-" Casselle blushed realizing he was describing her. "Stop staring at my butt Black," She said smiling.

"I can't help it; it just looks so good, especially in your little Hogwarts uniform," He said with a crooked smile.

She blushed darker, not being able to stop herself, she looked down tugging on the ends of her hair twirling it between her fingers.

"Shy all of a sudden Cass?" He asked leaning toward her. If there was one thing he absolutely enjoyed is was making girls blush and Casselle was no exception.

"No, I'm not shy," She said defiantly.

"Am I making you nervous?" He said, as Casselle felt a hand run up her thigh.

"Sirius Black knock it off," She said blushing and swatting his hand away with a smile, she couldn't help it he was just so smooth.

"Alright, totally serious now." He said with a smile. "Get it serious."

Casselle rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a long night," She muttered.

The rest of dinner went by with them talking and laughing, conversation came easily for them. There were never any awkward silences, which Casselle admitted she had been worried about. But Sirius never made her feel uncomfortable, not in a bad way anyway.

"Alright, time to go," Sirius said getting up.

"Go? But we just finished eating."

"Exactly we have much to do, and the night is wasting," He said pulling her out of her chair.

Casselle followed him out of the restaurant and they hopped on the broom again. "So now where are we going?"

"Have you ever been to a wizarding night club?" He said with a smile as he turned the broom in the direction of a more populated area of town.

"No," Casselle said shaking her head.

"Well you're in for a treat." He pulled the broom down again stopping behind another dingy building, but it didn't look as rundown as the restaurant. He shrunk the broom again, and held her hand pulling her towards the entrance excitedly. "Come on."

They walked in and Sirius handed the bouncer a few coins as they entered the club. The music was pounding as they neared the dance floor.

"Watch out, some guys here can be real creeps," he whispered into her ear, before swinging her onto the dance floor. He pulled her back towards him in a tight circle, Casselle laughed, "Why Black I never figured you for much of a dancer."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Dawson," he said with a glint in his eye.

"Oh really?" She said moving in closer to him as she swayed to the music.

They continued dancing for a long time, Sirius spinning her closely, while Casselle moved her hips in time with the music. Casselle smiled, never feeling more alive, with Sirius's hands on her hips as they moved from side to side.

She turned facing him with a soft smile. She touched his face lightly, looking straight into his gray eyes. Moving her hand to his soft black hair she pulled his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes as their lips met. His arms wrapped tighter around her pressing her to him.

As they parted she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. He leaned in toward her ear, "That's the first time you've kissed me."

Casselle smiled, "If you keep it up it might not be the last." Sirius kissed her again lightly, as they started moving to the music again.

"I have to use the bathroom," She said after another song. "I'll be back." Casselle walked off leaving Sirius standing against a wall watching after her.

As she left the bathroom she could see the two drunken wizards standing off to the side. "Hey honey, you here by yourself?" One of them slurred.

Casselle continued walking, ignoring them.

"Hey, he was talking to you!" The other one called grabbing her arm.

Casselle looked down at her arm then up at the man in shock. "Why don't you hang with us for a while?" He said pulling her closer.

Casselle squirmed in his grasp, then pulled her arm back, "Don't touch me," she snapped.

"Ahh come on baby don't be like that we're a good time," the wizard replied leering at her as his arm moved to snake around her waist.

Casselle pulled away from him her arm pulling back and launching into the man's face, she was rewarded with a satisfying crunching noise. "Leave me alone," She threatened coolly.

"You bitch! That hurt!" He yelled holding his nose. The other came at her, but Sirius materialized at her side and stood in front of her.

"I think you heard the girl, now why don't you two go cool off," He said his voice dripping venom. He grabbed Casselle's wrist, and pulled her after him, the two wizards to disoriented to come after them.

They stepped outside, and Sirius turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Casselle said nodding slowly. Sirius pulled her into a hug and she returned it. She couldn't deny that she was a little shaken from the creeps, but it was okay now, because Sirius's arms were around her keeping her safe.

"Come on, we have one more stop left." He said letting go of her and linking his fingers with hers. "But this time, I want you to close your eyes."

Casselle looked at him cautiously, but climbed back on the broom and did as she was told. It didn't take long before her feet touched ground again. "Don't open your eyes yet." She heard him say from in front of her.

He wrapped his fingers around hers pulling her after him. "Just a little further."

Finally they stopped, "Stay here," he said letting go of her hand. A few minutes later, he said "Alright you can open them."

Casselle opened them slowly, taking in her surroundings and gasped. "Sirius, you did all this?" She asked in amazement.

There were candles lit all around them on a deserted sandy beach. There was a boom box sitting on a table that was near the water. Stars and moon shone brightly over the water.

Sirius smiled, and led her over to the table, "The club didn't really have any slow songs so I thought we could create our own."

Casselle smiled, "You think of everything don't you Black?"

"I have to, if I didn't no one would." He turned the boom box on, playing a soft melody, and pulled her into his arms. They swayed and twirled until Casselle was laughing in delight.

"I've never had my own private dance," She said laughing as he spun her around. "I would have never guessed you for the romantic type."

"Which is why you're so lucky, I was so persistent in showing you," He replied pulling her toward him again, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"This is amazing, no one has ever done this for me before. Thank you, for everything. This has been an amazing night," She said leaning up and kissing his neck.

"It was my pleasure." He said kissing the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a while, just swaying to the music, until they could hardly stand anymore. They sat in the sand staring out at the waves and stars that shone off the water, Casselle sitting in Sirius's lap leaning against him. "I never want this night to end." She said softly, taking his hand in hers.

"It doesn't have to," Sirius whispered.

The candles started to flicker and die, and despite Sirius's words they knew they would have to get back. They got on the broom, a little sad to be leaving.

Sirius flew into her room, and landed with a soft thud. Casselle slid off, watching as Sirius closed the window.

"Thanks for an incredible night, Sirius," She said softly. "I don't think anyone could top it."

"I had a great time too, all because you were with me." He leaned in close to her, pulling her towards him. Their lips met passionately, causing a fire to ignite in Casselle's stomach. She wrapped her fingers in his hair deepening the kiss.

She pulled away looking at him in the eye, "Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked quietly as she remember the previous night and knew she didn't want to be alone.

Sirius hesitated, an action that was completely new to him, "If that's what you want," he replied slowly.

He kissed her again moving her backwards towards the bed, laying her down under him. "You are so beautiful," He murmured as they came up for air.

She pulled him back to her, unbuttoning his shirt, and sliding it off. She ran her hands up his arms marveling at the muscles.

As Sirius started to move his hand to her chest they heard a door close and a light turn on in the bathroom. They both froze, afraid James would come into the room. But they heard the sink turn on and then off and the light went out as the door closed again.

Casselle looked up at Sirius with a smile, "That was a close one."

Sirius laughed softly, "No that was James's way of saying he knows I'm here and I better not try anything," He said moving to lie next to her.

Casselle scowled lightly not liking being treated like a child, "Maybe I want you to try something," she said raising her eyebrows with a smirk.

Sirius stared at her a little shocked, "Not tonight Cass, he's right it wouldn't be right." He replied gently taking a strand of her hair in between his fingers.

Casselle frowned even more annoyed, "Since when does Sirius Black turn down sex."

"Since he found a girl he actually likes."

Casselle blushed forgetting her annoyance and hoping he wouldn't see it in the darkness, and leaned up kissing him lightly before moving off the bed to change in the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

When she came back in Sirius was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She curled up next to him as he put his arm around her shoulders, she leaned her head on his chest. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

"Casselle did you really think I wouldn't know what you were doing while you were away?" Her father's voice came to her. She opened her eyes to see her father and Nathaniel standing over Sirius who was tied and bleeding on the floor. Casselle called out, in terror.

"No don't hurt him! He didn't do anything!"

"You can't just act like a slut and get away with it Casselle, there are consequences. I will not put up with my daughter becoming a whore!" he thundered slamming his fist into her cheek. She cried out in pain, but crawled over to Sirius who had his eyes closed, and wasn't moving.

"Sirius, Sirius please answer me. Wake up!" She cried holding him. What had she done, he was going to die and it was all her fault. Her father was going to kill him and then he was going to lock her up forever.

"Get away from him, you whore! He is going to die because of you! Does that make you happy?" He roared pulling her off of Sirius by her hair. "Nathaniel take care of her."

"Certainly father," Nathaniel said walking towards Casselle. "Are you ready? Crucio!"

She cried out in pain, and squeezed her eyes shut wanting it all to end.

"Cass wake up. Come on wake up! Casselle!" She heard someone call to her. Someone held her shoulder shaking her.

Casselle jerked awake, to see Sirius leaning over her, his face full of concern. "Cass?" he asked softly searching her face.

She breathed heavily, still terrified that it wasn't a dream and looked around wildly. When she saw that no one else was there, she let out a cry and pulled Sirius towards her burying her face in his chest. It had felt so real, she had seen him lying there unmoving. Tears flowed from her eyes, as Sirius wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Shhh, it's okay. It was only a dream. You're okay," He whispered as he kissed her head.

She cried harder, all the fear she had built up from her father finally coming out. Sirius held her until she finally stopped shaking, and fell back into sleep. Sirius watched her, his hand still rubbing soothing circles on her back as she slept. He hated seeing Casselle like that, it always made his nerves tighten, Casselle was brave and wasn't easily shaken and anything that could make her cry out like that had to be truly awful. Her grip on him relaxed as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep murmuring something that Sirius didn't quit catch.

**So there you have it! It is love! Please read and review we love it when we get a new review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys Morgan here, sorry we were late posting this school works been keeping us both pretty busy. Thanks for the reviews they were much appreciated! We took extra care with our editing since its come to our attention some of you are counting our mistakes so we hope this chapters better! Please take time to review this chapter it gives us incentive to keep going! Also we are not JK Rowling blah blah**

"_Casselle did you really think I wouldn't know where you went?" Her father's voice came to her. She opened her eyes to see her father and Nathaniel standing over Sirius who was tied and bleeding on the floor. _

"_No don't hurt him! He didn't do anything!" Casselle called out, in terror. Jumping from her bed and standing in front of Sirius, shielding him with her body. _

"_You can't defy me Casselle, it's time you learned that there are consequences for your actions. I won't tolerate my daughter running around unchecked like some filthy whore!" he thundered slamming his fist into her cheek. She cried out in pain, reeling from the blow. She landed on the ground next to Sirius, who was slumped forward unmoving. _

"_Sirius, Sirius please answer me. Wake up!" She cried reaching out to hold him. What had she done, he was going to die and it was all her fault. Her father was going to kill him._

"_He is going to die because of you, Casselle," her father sneered his voice cutting through her like ice. "Does that make you happy?" He ripped her away from Sirius by her hair and threw her towards the floor on the opposite side of the room. "Nathaniel take care of her." _

"_Certainly father," Nathaniel said walking towards Casselle. "Are you ready sister?" Nathaniel asked his voice full of mock concern. He smiled at her before casting his spell. "Crucio!" _

_She cried out in pain striking out blindly as she writhed around on the floor, her eyes squeezing shut as her body erupted in fire. _

"Cass wake up. Come on Casselle wake up!" She heard someone call to her. It was so far away she knew they'd never reach her in time. She was going to die here on this floor. The pressure of a hand on her shoulder shaking her brought her out of the dream.

Casselle jerked up lashing out with her hands and catching Sirius on the cheek. He jerked away from her muttering a curse that she didn't quite catch.

She breathed heavily, still terrified that it wasn't a dream and looked around wildly. When she saw that no one else was there, she let out a cry and pulled Sirius towards her burying her face in his chest. It had felt so real, she had seen him lying there pale and unmoving. Tears flowed from her eyes, as Sirius wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Shhh, it's okay. It was only a dream. You're okay." He whispered as he kissed her head.

She cried harder, all the fear she had built up finally coming out. Sirius held her patiently waiting for her to calm down, they stayed like that for maybe an hour before her sobs subsided and her breathing began to even out. He couldn't stand seeing Casselle like that, it always made his nerves tighten. She always seemed so brave, so invincible; it set his teeth on edge to see her break down like this. He watched as she started to relax her hold on him, and her breathing slowed even more as she slipped back to sleep.

The next morning Casselle woke up feeling warm and content. She kept her eyes closed and stretched feeling well rested for the first time in a long time.

"Good morning."

Casselle started her eyes flying open in surprise. After the initial shock of seeing Sirius in her bed the night all flooded back to her and she flushed.

"Morning," she breathed her cheeks coloring. She felt awkward about what had happened between them last night and for the first time in a long time she felt unsure of herself.

Sirius watched her with amusement as heat flooded her cheeks, "Think it was all a good dream did you?" he teased running a hand through his slightly disheveled hair. He was sitting with his back resting against the headboard.

Her eyes ran over his bare chest and stomach appreciatively as she sat up running her hands through her hair, praying that she didn't look like a banshee.

"So I um think it would be a good idea to set down some ground rules." Casselle stated smoothing the covers around her legs, purposefully avoiding his eye.

He raised an eyebrow a cheeky grin spreading across his face, "I'm open to compromise," he replied.

Casselle fought the urge to roll her eyes, "If we are going to do this then I want to really do it, which means no seeing other people."

Sirius nodded, that one was easy enough to agree to, "Like I said I haven't been with anyone in awhile, anything else?"

"Erm despite the impression I probably gave you last night I'm not erm ready to-to um…" her cheeks flushed a brighter shade of red as she struggled with the words.

"Why don't I help you out?" Sirius offered slyly leaning closer to her, "Can I do this?" he breathed kissing her lightly.

She nodded a hint of a smile on her face.

"And this?" his lips left her mouth and trailed down her neck as he pushed her back on the bed covering her body with his.

"I-I think that's all right," she managed.

He ran his hand gently down her side toying with the hem of her shirt before sliding his hand under it and stroking her flat stomach, "and this?" he asked his voice growing husky with his actions.

Her body felt like it was on fire where his hands touched her she sucked in a breath nodding her consent.

His hand slide higher, massaging her chest and Casselle let out a gasp that was like music to his ears. "I take that as a yes," he whispered against her lips before kissing her.

Casselle responded to his touch tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. She only broke away when Sirius began toying with the tie on her Pajama bottoms.

"I take it that means no?" he asked attempting to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

She nodded sitting up and fixing her shirt, "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression last night..." her voice trailed off as she remembered her behavior.

"You don't have to explain love," Sirius whispered touching her cheek lightly.

Casselle smiled at him earnestly, "Thanks," she replied giving him a quick kiss. "I supposed we should head down to breakfast before James comes in to wake us up."

Sirius grinned, "He never has grasped the concept of sleeping in."

The two stood and Sirius went to his respective room to change while Casselle did the same.

What have I gotten myself into, she thought with a smile as she pulled a light weight t-shirt over her head.

James glared at Casselle as she entered the kitchen; she had beaten Sirius down to breakfast.

"Morning James," she chimed ignoring the look on his face.

His scowl deepened, he grumbled to himself while Casselle grabbed some toast off the counter. She only caught snippets of things like don't know what he was thinking, I'll kill the bloody git.

Sirius strolled into the room grinning at his best friend, "Morning mate," Sirius greeted apparently unaffected.

"Can I have a word Black?" James growled nodding his head towards the porch.

Sirius shrugged still grinning, "Sure mate," he replied following James out the door and onto the porch.

Sirius leaned casually against the door frame his easy grin still in place as James rounded on him, "So what's got your knickers in a twist then?"

James scowled, "Sirius Orion Black I don't know what you think you were doing last night but I won't tolerate you treating Casselle like all the other girls you've dated. Not only is she the only girl mate we've really got but she also deserves a hell of a lot better than the kind of boyfriend you usually turn out to be. Not to mention she's Lily's best mate and if you hurt her then you hurt Lily and so help me Merlin, Sirius if you hurt Lily I'll-I'll…well I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be good."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Wow mate glad you got all that out, wouldn't want you blowing up. But you know it's different with Cass Prongs. It's always been different with Cass."

"Well it better be or you'll have me to answer to Sirius. And I think we should set some ground rules for you two."

"James, me and Cass already set ground rules this morning," Sirius replied with a sigh. He already wasn't liking all the new rules in his life.

"Well then we'll just set some more. No sex Sirius, and I mean it. Absolutely no sex in my house, I don't care if she bloody begs you under no circumstance are you to touch her. Also no snogging-"

"Oi mate don't you think that's a little much?" Sirius interrupted.

"Fine no snogging in public places okay? Just because I've given you my blessing doesn't mean you can just run wild with each other alright?"

"James you aren't her bloody father-"

"Well I'm the closest thing she's got aren't I?"

Sirius paused for a moment, "Look James me and Cass are both adults and we can handle our own relationship okay?"

"Fine but don't forget Black if you hurt her you'll have me to answer to."

"Wouldn't dream of it mate, now let's go I'm starving."

The boys returned to the kitchen, James looking slightly placated. Sirius threw a wink at Casselle when James wasn't looking causing her to smile.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked attempting to dispel the awkwardness.

The boys both shrugged, "How about you pick?" James offered. "Me and Sirius ran out of ideas after the first week."

Casselle grinned, "How about we go into muggle London. We could go see a film or something."

"What's a film?" Sirius asked curiously.

Casselle was always amazed by the lack of knowledge pure bloods possessed about the muggle world. "You'll see," she replied with a grin.

Casselle excused herself from the table shortly afterwards and headed upstairs to take a much needed shower. After about twenty minutes and all the hot water (oops) she got out wrapping a towel around herself.

She made her way from the bathroom and into her bedroom getting as far as her trunk before she heard an appreciative whistle.

"Sirius what are you doing in here!" she scolded her cheeks going pink as she held her towel closer to her.

"Waiting for you, I didn't realize it would be this much of a show though," he replied raising his eyebrows as his eyes scanned her body.

"Isn't this the sort of thing James talked to you about this morning?" she scolded trying and failing to hide the smile that stretched across her face.

"When have I ever been one to follow rules?" he asked slyly.

Casselle grinned despite herself, "Okay that's a fair point but you really have to leave so I can get dressed."

"You drive a hard bargain mademoiselle," he teased rising from his spot in an armchair next to the window. But instead of making his way to the door he walked towards her, brushing some stray hair out of her face.

"Sirius," she warned her voice trembling.

He simply smiled giving her a chaste kiss on the mouth before moving past her to the door, "I know I know, I'm leaving!"

Casselle shook her head but couldn't stop grinning as she dressed. She decided on one of the few summer dresses she had. It was white in color and sleeveless with a sweet heart neckline. The hem fell to just above her knees; it was perfect for a hot summer day. She used her wand to dry her hair, leaving it wavy instead of straight. She brushed on a light dusting of makeup and grabbed her purse before going back downstairs to meet the boys.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked excitedly entering the kitchen. She was surprised to see that the pair of them looked relatively normal; most wizards had a hard time dressing in muggle clothing but it seemed James and Sirius were the exception.

James and Sirius stood, "As ready as we'll ever be."

They made their way to the fireplace where James grabbed a handful of floo powder, "I figured we could floo to the leaky cauldron and then walk from there?"

Sirius and Casselle nodded their agreement and they stepped into the fire one at a time, James going first then Casselle then Sirius.

After everyone had brushed themselves off they made their way out of the pub and into the muggle streets.

"I figured we could just see whatever is starting when we get there," Casselle explained as they walked into the heart of London.

The boys nodded, not exactly able to argue since they knew nothing about muggle entertainment.

As they walked Sirius worked his hand into hers intertwining their fingers and giving her a gentle squeeze. "So are you going to tell us anything about films or is it going to be a surprise."

Casselle debated for a moment but decided that it was better to give them a little bit of a heads up. "Well films are kind of like wizarding pictures. Theatres, where films are shown, have these screens and they put the images on the screen, except these images are used to tell a story and they have sound."

James and Sirius nodded, but they both looked unconvinced.

"It's one of those things you just have to experience."

They arrived at the theatre without too much trouble and Casselle bought the tickets for a movie called, _The Spy Who Loved Me_, ignoring the boys protest about her paying, deciding on an action film.

She passed out the tickets giggling at how perplexed the boys seemed to be by the whole experience. "It's used to get in," she explained leading them into the theatre and handing her ticket to the attendant working.

They slid into their seats just as the lights darkened and the previews started. Casselle watched Sirius and James with amusement as they took in the moving pictures. The plot line of the movie was fairly predictable; it was about a spy called James Bond who had to thwart the plot of some mad scientist in order to save the world. He was of course a total hunk and got with all the girls.

Her attention however was focused mainly on Sirius's hand which was drawing lazy patterns on her knee. She had rested her head against his shoulder as soon as the movie started and he had hooked their arms together so that his hand rested idly on her leg. The warmth and tingles it provided were both comforting and exhilarating making the movie harder to follow.

"That was excellent," James exclaimed after the credits had started to role.

"You only liked it because the lead was called James," Casselle teased stretching as she stood up. Her muscles felt stiff from sitting so long.

James grinned, "What can I say, awesomeness comes with the name," he bragged waggling his eyebrows at her.

"If only you had that much luck with Lily mate," Sirius shot back grinning at his best friend.

"Ugh don't remind me," he replied shaking his head.

Casselle smiled sympathetically, "She might come around… eventually. You just need to relax and stop pestering her every five seconds."

Sirius laughed and James looked sheepish, "I suppose it's worth a try…"

"So what now?" Sirius asked as the three of them stood outside of the movie theatre.

Casselle shrugged, "I don't know what do you guys want to do?"

"This is your adventure, you pick." James replied

"How about we go out to a muggle club tonight?" she offered smiling. "I could owl Lily and Emma and they could meet us?"

James looked as if Christmas had come early that year, "That has my vote, come on we'll head back to the house!" He practically skipped to the Leaky Cauldron, Casselle and Sirius following in a somewhat less enthusiastic manner.

They flooed back to James's house and Casselle disappeared to grab Aurora. When she returned James and Sirius were waiting for her in the living room. "Here you go," James said handing Casselle a couple pieces of parchment.

Casselle laughed taking the quill he offered, "That was quick."

She sat down at the kitchen table and quickly wrote,

_Lily, _

_Hope you're having a marvelous Holiday, I was wondering if you would want to meet to go out tonight? I'm owling Emma too! Let me know asap_

_With love,_

_Casselle_

She quickly copied the same note to Emma and sent Aurora out the window with the letters attached to her feet.

"Are you going to invite Peter and Remus?" She asked as she watched the owl disappear.

James nodded, "I've already let them know."

Casselle's brow furrowed, "How did you do that?"

"It's a secret," James replied slipping something into his pocket and winking at her. "So what time are we heading out?"

"Well most places don't really get busy until 11 from what I've heard so around then?"

James nodded glancing at the clock on the wall, which informed them that it was three o'clock. "Plenty of time then."

The three Gryffindors passed the afternoon with games of exploding snaps and wizarding chess, both of which Casselle wasn't particularly good at. Aurora interrupted their fourth game, causing the cards to explode in Sirius's face singing his eyebrows, adding to James and Casselle's amusement.

"Lily and Emma are both free to come; can I tell them to meet us here around 10?"

James nodded grinning at the thought of having Lily Evans in his house, "I'll tell the boys the same."

Casselle quickly scrawled James's address on a spare bit of parchment and sent it back to the girls.

Bored with their games the three of them sat around doing various activities. Casselle and Sirius managed to sneak out for a walk around the yard which quickly turned into an hour long snog.

They slipped into the house for dinner looking disheveled but happy at half past six. After a wonderful dinner of steak and kidney pie they all separated to get ready for the evening.

Casselle set about curling her hair, a process that took her well over an hour. After she was satisfied with her hair she cast a sticking charm on it so that it wouldn't go flat during their night out. She took extra care with her makeup outlining her eyes in a smoky silver shadow before rimming them with eyeliner.

She sat back pleased with her appearance; and checked the clock. It was a quarter till nine and the only thing left to do was to decide on an outfit.

She tore through her trunk for the tenth time convinced that she had nothing suitable for going out. Finally she decided on a mini skirt, the only one she owned, and a silky tank top. She threw on a pair of platform heels and looked in the mirror. Perfect, she thought to herself smiling.

She glanced at her watch; she still had ten minutes before Lily and Emma were due to arrive.

"Oi Casselle come in here!" James called from his and Sirius's room.

Curious, Casselle went through the bathroom and into their room, "What's up?"

Sirius whistled appreciatively as his eyes scanned her body, "Me and Prongs felt a ceremonial shot was in order," he explained indicating the three shot glasses brimming with an amber liquid behind him.

She grinned taking the glass he handed her, "So what are we toasting to?"

James smiled, "To me finally getting the girl," he teased raising his glass.

Sirius and Casselle rolled their eyes but dutifully clinked their glasses with his before swallowing their drinks. Casselle grimaced at the bitter acidic taste and the burn that followed, Firewhiskey, she thought to herself.

Sirius refilled the glasses, "now for a proper toast, to a night of muggle experiences."

James and Casselle both grabbed a glass and brought them together before downing the liquid, the taste was just as bad the second time.

Sirius refilled the glasses one more time and the two boys looked expectantly at Casselle she grinned, "And to the best times of our lives," she added clinking her glass with the boys before taking her last shot. Her head was beginning to buzz and she felt pleasantly warm.

Sirius grinned at her, "First time drinking?" he guessed collecting the glasses and stashing them away with the bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with a smile.

"Only to someone who's an old pro," he replied with a sly grin. "Come on we should go wait for the others downstairs."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then the doorbell rang. James flew out of the room and to the door, obviously hoping it would be Lily.

To his disappointment it was Remus and Peter, both looking rather dashing in their dress clothes…well Remus looked nice anyway. Casselle greeted both boys with a grin and if they were surprised to see her there they didn't let on.

They all chatted easily as they waited for Lily and Emma to arrive. James kept glancing up at the slightest noises with a hopeful look on his face. Five minutes passed between Remus and Peter's arrival and Lily and Emma's.

The doorbell sounded and James flung the door open ushering both girls in. Unlike Remus and Peter, they both looked surprised to see James and the others standing in the entrance way.

"Lily! Emma!" Casselle exclaimed pulling away from Sirius and hugging her friends in turn.

"You forgot to mention that Potter and them would be here," Lily hissed.

Casselle grinned guiltily, "Sorry but I really wanted you to come," she whispered.

Lily was doing her best to look angry but Casselle could tell that she wasn't really that upset about the boy's presence. Similarly James and Remus looked ten times happier now that they were there.

"So is everyone ready?" Sirius asked sliding his arm around Casselle's waist.

The group murmured their consent and they made their way over to the fire place flooing into the Leaky Caldron for the second time that day.

They made their way through London, finally ending up at their destination a couple of blocks later. They had decided on a club called Necto earlier that night.

James confounded the bouncer and the group quickly hurried in, as wizards none of them bothered to carry muggle identification and thus wouldn't have been permitted in otherwise.

Once inside the club the girls broke off to go grab a table and the boys went to get drinks for everyone.

The girls pushed through the crowd with some difficulty but finally managed to find a table near the back, they sat down and the boys returned each carrying an armful of drinks. James passed out a shot to everyone.

"To a hell of a night!" Sirius yelled over the music raising his glass. The others grinned and followed suit before downing their drinks. Like Casselle Emma and Lily scoffed at the taste grimacing as the amber liquid slid down their throats.

"What was that?" Casselle asked.

"Don't know, something the muggle at the bar called whiskey," Sirius replied. "We aren't as familiar with muggle drinks but he said it was pretty strong."

Casselle nodded, but after that stuck to mixed drinks, mostly rum and coke and advised Lily and Emma to do the same.

"Hey Cass, what's Karaoke?" James asked staring at a sign on the wall.

"It's where people can go up to sing songs often embarrassing themselves," Casselle replied, "Why?"

"It apparently starts here at midnight," James replied with a grin nodding at the sign on the wall.

Casselle grinned, "Well at least we'll have some entertainment."

"Come dance with me," Sirius whispered in her ear pulling her away from the table and out onto the dance floor.

Casselle smiled as Sirius twirled her around pressing against him. Everything was feeling so perfect at that moment; she had her friends and possibly the hottest boy at Hogwarts.

"Is it just me or are you drunk?" Sirius asked playfully steadying her as she stumbled a little.

"Says the boy who fed me shots before we left," she teased smiling up at him her arms twisting around his neck.

Sirius grinned at her, "It's not my fault you can't hold your liquor love," he whispered against her lips.

Casselle closed the distance between them pulling him into a kiss. They seemed to have forgotten all about dancing and stood immobile as they pulled each other closer.

"Oi get a room!" James yelled from the table a grin in his voice.

Casselle pulled away from Sirius and smiled, "I guess they didn't enjoy the show."

Sirius laughed and pulled her back to the table. "Why are you lot just sitting here?"

"James thought it would be an excellent idea to sign everyone up for Karaoke," Remus explained shooting James a dirty look.

"What! We said we were going to go have an authentic muggle experience!"

"Ugh I think I'm going to need more to drink if you expect me to go up there," Casselle replied.

"Say no more love," Sirius agreed heading to the bar for another round. As soon as he walked away Lily pulled Casselle down into the chair next to her.

"What was that all about?" she whispered staring at her friend intently.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Sirius!"

"Oh right well we made up….and then we went on this date, and Lily I swear it was amazing, easily one of the best nights of my life. And well he's-he's different with me…"

Lily nodded thoughtfully, "I knew it was only a matter of time since he tried last year, just be careful okay?"

Emma, who had been listening nodded her agreement, "Don't do anything Lily wouldn't," she added with a wink.

"So nothing at all then?" Casselle teased.

Emma giggled as Lily scowled. Sirius returned at that moment passing out two more shots to everyone. Casselle raised hers with a grin, "To liquid courage!" She called

laughing as the group echoed her and downed their drinks.

Oddly it didn't taste as bad this time and Casselle was able to keep a grimace off her face.

After they had finished their drinks the lights brightened in the club and a grisly looking man took the stage, "First up for our Karaoke portion of the night is the Marauders?" he made a face at the name just as James jumped up. "It's time boys!" he exclaimed leading a less than enthusiastic Remus, Sirius and Peter to the stage.

The boys had chosen Bohemian Rhapsody, by Queen and got through the song without much trouble, it was actually a pretty good laugh.

"They were actually pretty good," Lily commented after the song had finished.

"I know I definitely wasn't expecting that," Emma replied with a smile.

"Your turn," James exclaimed with a grin after he had reached the table. "How about we make it a bet, if we did better then you everyone spends the night at my house."

Lily met his eye considering the bet, "And if we win you lot have to ask those four to dance," she nodded towards some older women at the bar who had been eying the boys all night.

"Deal," James held out his hand and Lily shook on it.

"Come on girls we have a bet to win," The three of them made their way to the stage selecting Taking Care of Business by Bachman Over Drive as their song.

They were at a slight advantage because being muggle born Lily actually knew all the words without having to read them off the screen. They finished to applause and took turns bowing.

"I think I'd call that a win Potter," Lily exclaimed after they had made it back to their table.

"I'd call it more of a tie!" James replied.

"Fine then neither of us wins so we all have to fulfill the bet," Sirius interjected.

"I think that's fair," Casselle added grinning at her boyfriend.

Lily and James begrudgingly agreed and the boys made their way over to the cougars sitting at the bar and asked them to dance. The ladies practically jumped at the chance and the boys led them awkwardly around the dance floor as Emma, Casselle and Lily laughed.

After one song the boys managed to extract themselves from the ladies and return to their table. "Okay that was possibly one of the most disturbing experiences of my life," Remus asserted downing the rest of his drink.

The girls laughed, "Oh come on you made their night," Emma teased grinning at the blonde Gryffindor.

"On the up side I think that's the first squeeze Wormtail's had in awhile," Sirius quipped grinning at the shorter boy.

Everyone laughed as Peter blushed.

A couple drinks later everyone was becoming sloppy. Sirius had signed himself up for another go at Karaoke. He sang "I Just Want to Be Your Everything" by Andy Gibbs, dedicating the song very publicly to Casselle. She didn't think her cheeks would ever return to a normal color after he was done and the audience cat called.

"All right I think it's time we all head home," Remus stated sensibly. The girls nodded their agreement and James and Sirius finally gave in.

They arrived at James's house exhausted and the girls followed Casselle to her room to borrow some clothes to sleep in. Once everyone was comfortable and out of their dress clothes they rejoined the boys downstairs where they had transformed James's living room into a giant fort.

The girls giggled as they pulled the curtain back revealing more cushions and blankets then their group could possibly use.

"You really outdid yourselves," Lily commented sitting down on one of the cushions.

Casselle made her way over to Sirius curling up on his lap contentedly.

The group was subdued, mostly too tired to do anything other than talk. Emma and Remus were locked in a conversation about classes and even James had managed to get Lily to explain more about films.

Casselle sighed contentedly kissing Sirius quickly on the mouth, "We should do that again some time."

Sirius chuckled brushing some hair out of her face, "We'll see if you're still saying that in the morning."

Casselle smiled before drifting off to sleep cradled in Sirius's arms.

As light burned the eyelids of Casselle's eyes, she groaned in pain. She opened them, moving her head to look around and regretted it immediately. A sharp pain shot through her head, and she moaned in pain again. She heard a soft chuckle as she turned around.

She turned to see Sirius looking down at her, "Morning Love."

She groaned laying her head back down, "Nooo, too loud."

Sirius laughed again pulling her towards him.

"No too much movement," She groaned grabbing her head as pain throbbed through it. "Why did you make me drink so much."

"What happened to wanting to do it again? I thought you had fun?"

"I was drunk, you should never believe a drunk girl." She buried her head into his chest as she tried to make the pain go away.

"Come on, darling, you'll feel better soon." He pulled her up into a sitting position.

She opened her eyes, looking around James was already up trying to get Lily awake, "Lily? Hey Lily wake up?" He said nudging her gently.

"Oh James is in for a rude awakening," She whispered to Sirius.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't wake up a drunk girl especially one with a hangover and a fiery temper."

Just as she finished explaining Lily yelled, "Go away!" and thrashed her arms out, connecting with James's face.

James cried out in pain and backed up. Casselle giggled softly, holding her head as it made a shooting pain flash in her head.

Sirius laughed at the perplexed look on his friend's face, "Maybe you should try giving her this first Prongs," He said pulling a vial out from behind his back and tossing it to James.

"Yeah that would probably help," He said catching it.

"What's that?" She said turning around to look at Sirius leaning her head on his shoulder as the movement made her head spin.

Sirius kissed the top of her head, "A hangover tonic"

"What?" She shrieked pulling her head away from him. "You had one of those this whole time I have been complaining? Give me one." She demanded narrowing her eyes at him.

"I was going to, you just kept complaining, I couldn't give it to you." He said pulling another vial out and handing it to her.

She downed it in seconds, and instantly felt the throb in her head dull. She breathed a sigh of relief, and continued looking around the room. James had gotten Lily up and had given her the tonic. Emma was just stirring, and Peter and Remus were still fast asleep.

"Casselle, I can't believe you talked me into doing all that," Emma moaned as she held her head trying not to open her eyes.

"Aw come on Em, you know you had fun." She said playing up her chirper self.

"Why are you so happy? You are a terrible morning person and where is your hangover?" She asked squinting at her friend.

"Oh I don't have one. I was responsible about my drinking." She said airily crawling over to her.

"No you weren't! You drank more than me! How is that possible?" She complained.

"It could be because Sirius already gave her a hangover tonic," Remus muttered being woken by the talking.

"What? I want one. Where are they?"

Casselle smiled, "Here you go. But you have to ask nicely."

"Casselle Marie Dawson, I will kill you if you don't hand that over." She said narrowing her eyes.

Casselle laughed and handed it over, "There you go miss grouchy pants."

Emma downed it in one gulp, "Ah much better."

After they had all drank their hangover tonic, they went into the kitchen where Mrs. Potter was laying out the rest of their breakfast.

"Well good morning!" She said brightly smiling at them all.

They all smiled back sheepishly and muttered "Morning."

"I wasn't expecting this many people, but luckily I made plenty," She said gesturing to the piles of food on the table.

"Thanks mum," James said eagerly going to a seat and digging in.

As everyone else shuffled toward their seats, Mrs. Potter looked up, "Oh, you must be Lily." She said staring directly at Lily.

"Uh, yeah I am," She said nervously.

"I'm sorry; James has just told us so much about you. It's hard to miss your beautiful red hair."

Lily blushed, not knowing what to say. While James groaned, "Mum!"

"Sorry, I will be on my way now. Enjoy your breakfast; if any of you need me I'll be upstairs," She said hurrying out.

"Sorry about that, I love my mum, but sometimes she doesn't stop talking." James said to Lily.

"It's okay," She said not looking up from her food.

After Breakfast Emma had to leave because her grandparents were visiting that afternoon. Peter had to get back because his mum was expecting him to help her clean, and Remus left saying he wasn't feeling well. James and Sirius nodded in understanding as they all headed out through the chimney.

"Lily, please stay for a little longer," Casselle begged. "There is too much testosterone here, I need another girl."

"Cass..." Lily started.

"Come on Lil, he isn't that bad. Just give him a chance. I miss you, I haven't seen you all summer."

Lily let out a sigh, "I guess I could stay for a little while."

"Yay!" Casselle yelled jumping up and down. "Oh you are the best friend ever! Come on, let's go get dressed!"

Casselle let Lily borrow some of her clothes for the day, after they fixed their hair they went back downstairs to see James and Sirius talking animatedly.

"Hey!" James said as he saw the two come down the stairs. "I'm really glad you're staying Lily."

Lily blushed slightly, "Yeah well I mostly did it for Casselle." She said with a small smile.

"So what do you guys have planned for today?" Casselle asked breezily.

"I was thinking trip to the beach?" Sirius said raising his eyebrows as he walked towards her.

"You just want to go to the beach, so you can see me in a bikini." She said swatting him.

"You own a bikini? I had no idea!" Sirius said feigning innocence.

Casselle laughed, "I'm up for the beach, I haven't gone in ages."

Lily and Casselle went to Lily's quickly, to pick up some clothes and tell her parents where she would be. Then returned getting dressed, and packing a small bag.

They met the boys downstairs, both in board shorts and light t-shirts. "You guys ready?" Sirius asked as they watched them walk down.

Casselle and Lily both had on short jean shorts and tank tops over their bathing suits, they nodded.

"Alright, we are going to fly there, since that seems to be the easiest way to get there." James explained. "Lily you'll be riding passenger with me, and Casselle you're with Sirius."

"Let's go, I am ready for some sun!" Casselle said excitedly jumping on behind Sirius.

While Lily awkwardly climbed on after James, holding his waist timidly.

They flew over the English countryside Casselle leaned her head on Sirius's back enjoying feeling his muscles ripple whenever he moved the broom. As they started to descend Casselle opened her eyes to see the blue ocean spread out before them. The waves crashed against the shore line.

They landed in a deserted part of the beach, far away from the eyes of the young couples and families that played in the sand a few miles away. They stashed the brooms in a clump of trees before heading to the water edge.

Casselle and Lily immediately laid down their towels, while James and Sirius stripped off their shirts and ran to the water. They both dived at the same time, coming up a few feet farther away.

Casselle smiled as she saw the pure joy on Sirius's face as he splashed a mass of water in James's face. "They are such ten year olds," Casselle laughed.

Lily nodded smiling.

"Hey Casselle! Get in here!" Sirius yelled over the roar of the waves.

Casselle shook her head, "No way, I enjoy sitting in the sun dry!" She called back and turned back to her friend. But before she could get a sentence out, Sirius's arms were hoisting her into the air. "SIRIUS!" She cried laughing. "Put me down right now!"

"We came out to the beach to get wet, not to sit in the sun and sweat," Sirius said carrying her to the water.

"I was not sweating I was completely content. Lily help!" She called kicking her legs out.

She could hear Lily laughing in the background.

"Sirius put me down right now!"

"As you wish," He said letting her fall into the water with a splash.

Casselle surfaced gasping, "I am going to kill you!" She yelled throwing herself on him causing him to fall under water.

Sirius stayed under, letting her think she was winning, then rolled away from her coming up for air and threw a huge amount of water in her face.

By now they were both laughing and splashing each other haphazardly. Lily soon joined them, as they started all started a splashing fight. James grabbed a Frisbee from of the beach and they tossed it around for a while.

Finally they came back to the beach where they had a picnic that Mrs. Potter had made them. Casselle leaned against Sirius as she ate her sandwich, while Lily sat awkwardly next to James. Casselle could at least see that, Lily didn't hate it, she wasn't shooting down James every time he talked, and Casselle had to admit that that was an improvement.

As they finished eating all of them laughing carelessly at the jokes James and Sirius made. Lily became more comfortable and even moved closer to James.

"Would you accompany me on a walk?" Sirius whispered in her ear.

She nodded as he pulled her up.

"We will be back, we're gonna take a walk for a bit." Sirius said winking to James and leading Casselle away along the shoreline.

The sun was setting as they walked down the shoreline, the sun casting the sky in shades of orange, red and yellow.

"It's beautiful here," Casselle whispered as she looked out at the ocean. Her father had never allowed them to go to the beach that often, and she forgot how amazing the water looked in the sunset.

Sirius entwined his fingers with hers as they walked. "It is."

They walked in silence for some time, just enjoying the company of each other.

As they walked back Casselle said, "I think Lily's warming up to James."

"Yeah she seems to be, hopefully James won't scare her off with his over eagerness." Sirius said with a smile.

Casselle smiled at the thought. "He'll be fine."

When they returned to the towels, they saw Lily and James off to the side by the water talking. Casselle squeezed Sirius's hand in delight and Sirius smiled down at her.

They headed back to James's house shortly after, Lily stayed the night, since it was already dark, sleeping in Casselle's room.

The rest of the summer went by in a flash. James couldn't get over the way Lily acted at the beach, and gushed to Sirius and Casselle at any free moment. James was even writing letters to Lily, none to mushy but they had formed a friendship in the few days they spent together.

Casselle and Sirius snuck away from James as much as possible, he didn't notice, seeing as his mind was all focused on Lily. They usually sat on the back porch, snogging or just enjoying the silence away from James together.

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**We are terribly sorry for the long delay on this chapter, we have been immensely busy this week. As we will be for the next few weeks because we have finals coming up. So bear with us, we will hopefully have another chapter up this week, but if not do not worry we will be back as soon as possible. We appreciate everyone who has reviewed and enjoy reading your reactions, so keep it up! **

**Chapter 16**

A week before they were meant to board the Hogwarts Express three school owls arrived at the Potter's, one for each of them, carrying their school book list along with the results from their OWL's. Casselle had sat staring at the envelope for a full ten minutes before she mustered up the courage to open it. Memories of all the slacking and complaining she had done last year flooded her mind with guilt and she sent a silent prayer to Merlin that if she had managed to scrape by she would never complain about studying again.

The worry turned out to be for nothing as she read through her results. She had managed to get an O in Charms, Herbology and to her immense surprise Astrology. She received E's in Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. She even managed to scrap by with an A in Divinations (though this might have more to do with her mind reading and less to do with her aptitude for the subject) and History of Magic, though she wasn't sure how she had managed that considering she made up the majority of her dates.

Despite their lack of studying both James and Sirius did well for themselves, both receiving O's in Defense and Transfigurations, E's in Potions, Herbology and Charms, Sirius also received an E in Astrology while James got an A. Sirius wasn't as lucky as Casselle with Divination receiving a D. James did slightly better in his Arithmacy class pulling off an A, though he admitted he would have never been able to without Remus. The pair of them received D's in History of Magic, but neither expected to do anything with it so they were far from put out.

Mrs. Potter insisted on commemorating the occasion with a lavish dinner complete with a massive congratulatory cake for dessert.

Three days later the three of them were accompanied to Diagon Alley by the Potter's and they spent the day lazing around the shops picking up supplies for their school list. They were all thankfully cleared to continue on the career paths they had chosen. McGonagall had been very specific about the required OWL's to continue with Auror training and they luckily all qualified, Remus included who had owled about his results shortly after they had received theirs, except for Peter who hadn't managed to receive the Potions or Charms grade.

"Wonder who they found to fill the Defense position this year," James commented as they all sat down for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. It was one of the rare nights when the Potters weren't on call for the Auror department and they decided to commemorate the occasion with a meal out.

"No idea but I'll be sad to see Arrete go, he was fairly decent," Sirius replied as he shoveled mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Casselle nodded, "It's strange how they never seem to hang onto anyone," she replied thoughtfully.

"You mean you've never heard about the curse?" Mr Potter asked looking mildly surprised.

"Curse?" James asked raising his eyebrows at his dad.

"Yeah the position's supposed to be cursed. There are rumors that You-Know-Who himself applied for the position after he got out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore obviously wouldn't let him have it, saw right through his act I suppose. Anyway ever since then no one's been able to last more than a year."

"You-Know-Who wanted to teach at Hogwarts?" Sirius scoffed. "What would he want to do that for? I can't imagine he'd have a soft spot for kids."

"Honestly Harry I don't know why you encourage them," Mrs. Potter scolded. "I doubt there's an ounce of truth in that story. I swear you and Boggs gossip more than school girls at the office."

James, Sirius and Casselle laughed as Mr. Potter muttered something in his defense his ears coloring.

The night before they were leaving for Hogwarts, Casselle isolated herself from the others wanting some time alone to think. A knot had formed in her stomach at the thought that maybe things would be different when they returned to Hogwarts. Over the summer she had come to rely on Sirius, and even James for that matter. But once they returned to the castle they would have their own friends and Quidditch and detentions and a collections of other distractions. What if despite everything Sirius said she turned out to be no different from the other girls he tossed aside.

A soft knock on her door brought her from her thoughts, "Come in," she called.

Sirius stepped through the door with a smile closing it behind him before crossing over to the window sill where she was seated. "So this is where you've been all night."

"I thought I'd catch up on packing….though I don't think I've gotten very far," Casselle replied offering a small smile.

"I'd be more than happy to help," Sirius said rising and opening one of her drawers, "I could do your underwear drawer for instance." He held up one of her bras raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Casselle tried to fight a laugh but it escaped anyway, "Sirius put that down!"

"Just trying to help," he replied. "How about I do a different drawer and we finish this up quickly so we have some time to spare before bed?"

Casselle grinned, "I think that would be alright."

They finished packing in record time and then snuck away to the grounds for a snog session, only returning when the full chill of the night settled over them.

They stopped outside of her room and Sirius leaned forward kissing her goodnight.

"Stay with me tonight?" She breathed as they broke apart her eyes pleading with him. "We won't be able to once we get back to Hogwarts."

"Of course," He replied following her into her room.

They both changed into their pajamas, Casselle in some shorts and a tank top, Sirius in some pajama bottoms. As they crawled into bed Casselle leaned into Sirius resting her head on his chest.

"I don't want this summer to end, everything has just been so perfect," She whispered.

"I know what you mean but don't worry, nothing is going to change." Sirius said reassuringly his hand tracing lazy patterns on her back.

Casselle nodded deciding to keep her doubts to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Sirius's shifted restlessly, a faint noise tugging at the corner of his mind as he fought to sink back into sleep. The whimper was relentless and eventually his eyes opened a scowl gracing his lips as he prepared to tell James to shut it so he could sleep.

It took a moment to get his barings after his eyes were open but eventually he remembered that he was staying with Cass not James. He glanced around for the source of the noise that had woken him when Casselle admitted a shrill whimper thrashing around in her sleep. He could see her eyes darting behind her closed lids, dreaming.

"Cass," he called softly reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She jerked away from the contact, lashing out with her arm which hit him on the chest.

"Bloody hell," he murmured rubbing the tender spot before taking her shoulder more firmly in his hand. "Cass you need to wake up," he stated shaking her.

"Nooo!" she screamed her voice breaking as she thrashed around desperately in his grasp. She was covered in sweat twisting and turning as she fought against an enemy invisible to Sirius.

"Casselle wake up!" he yelled desperation tinting his tone as his hands circling her wrist and pinning them to the bed in an attempt to still her thrashing.

Casselle opened her eyes to find Sirius holding her wrists, both of them laying in her bed. She breathed deeply, taking in her surroundings.

"Cass?" He asked softly letting go of her wrists. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her breathing became hitched. "Cass it's okay. It was just a dream." He soothed pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her.

"No," Casselle moaned tears forming in her eyes. "It's not. He's never going to let me go." She cried burying her face into his chest and crying for the second time that summer.

"Who won't Cass? What are you talking about?" Sirius asked his voice becoming alarmed. The despair in her voice shaking him more than the dream had.

She just shook her head and continued to cry. Sirius didn't know what to do; he thought the first nightmare was a coincidence, but now he was afraid that there were more, and that she had been suffering from them all summer. His hold on her tightened as he rubbed her back trying to coax her back to sleep.

She finally slipped back into sleep, but Sirius was wide awake. He tried to think of what was haunting her so badly. He continued rubbing her back while she slept, hoping it would keep the nightmares away for the rest of the night.

Casselle jerked awake as someone nudged her softly. She blinked and saw Sirius staring down at her. She smiled softly, but when Sirius didn't smile back it vanished from her face.

"What?" she asked.

"We need to talk."

"Okay," Casselle replied sitting up slowly unsure where this was going.

"What have these nightmares been about? And how long have you been hiding them?" He asked softly.

Casselle looked down memories of the previous night flooding her mind. She knew it had been real, he had held as she cried all over him…again.

"Cass, answer me."

"My father, they're always about my father," she admitted. "He finds me, and tortures all of you because of me. He killed Lily, he was going to kill you and James. Then he would've locked me up. I can't get away from him, running away is just prolonging the inevitable. He will find me." She said looking down at her hands clasping them together to still the shaking.

Sirius and pulled her onto his lap. "Hey, he's not going to hurt you again. We'll make sure of that. Don't worry." He said pulling her chin up to look at him.

"But don't you see, that's just it. You being in his way isn't going to stop him. He'll kill you-" Sirius scoffed at her words and Casselle felt her anger flare. "Why aren't you taking this seriously?" She cried. "I know my father Sirius; I know what he is capable of. You may think he's just a stupid muggle but muggles are capable of horrible things too!"

"Casselle I can take care of myself, I've dealt with abusive parents before. But you forget my parents had magic, your father doesn't. I'm not saying that he isn't dangerous or anything like that but trust me I've dealt with it and I know how to handle myself. You don't have to worry about me, or James for that matter."

"But-"

"No. No buts about it. We'll be fine. How long have you been having these nightmares?"

"I don't know, it has been on and off for a while. The first one was the night before our date." She whispered.

"Don't worry, your father isn't coming near you again. I promise," He said.

Casselle nodded, but she couldn't shake the feeling that her family problems were far from resolved.

"It'll be okay," He said pulling her chin up to him and softly kissing her. He pulled back smiling, "Someone needs to brush her teeth."

She looked at him horrified, and smacked his shoulder before running off to the bathroom. Sirius laughed, laying back down on the bed closing his eyes. His eyes bolted open as he felt a cold splash of water soak his face. He gasped looking up to see Casselle smirking over him with an empty glass in her hand.

"That was for saying I have bad morning breath."

"Why you." He jumped up as Casselle ran to the bathroom laughing. Before she could lock the door, he threw it open. She shrieked making a break for James's room, but Sirius grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back before she could reach it. She cried out laughing, "Sirius! Put me down!"

"Oh no, you asked for it." He threw her on the bed, straddling her hips, and started tickling her sides.

She shrieked laughing, "Sirius stop!" She cried, but he continued to tickle her. Tears of laughter leaked from her eyes as he tickled her mercilessly. She gasped trying to catch her breath as she continued to laugh.

"Do you give up?" He asked.

"Never!" Casselle cried trying to pry his arms off of her sides, but he was much stronger than her. Instead she moved her hands to his sides, trying to tickle him. He jerked back and she smiled in delight knowing she had got him. She pulled herself up and tickled his sides as he let go of her in surprise.

"Casselle, don't you dare." He warned moving back to her sides. But she squirmed away continuing at his sides. "Stop," he gasped between laughs.

"Oh, are you ticklish Black?" She asked raising her eyebrows. He moved to get off her, but she rolled him over, so that she was on top of him. Now he was at her mercy, and she continued to tickle him. He thrashed around trying to get away.

"Casselle!" He growled, trying not to laugh.

"Do you give up Black?"

"What are you two doing?" James asked from the bathroom door.

Casselle jumped off of Sirius in surprise. "Nothing," She said innocently.

"Well you two, woke up the entire neighborhood with your shrieking. Now hurry up and get dressed, mum says we have to leave soon to catch the train." James said before walking back into his room and closing the door.

Sirius grabbed Casselle from behind and pulled her back to the bed, "Don't you ever do that again." He whispered darkly his breath caressing her ear.

"Or what Black?" Casselle asked smiling.

But before he could answer, James opened the door. "Padfoot, your stuff isn't even packed yet," he called over.

"You should probably go pack." She said sweetly, kissing him lightly.

He growled playfully, but hopped of the bed and went into his room.

Casselle changed and brushed out her hair throwing it into a ponytail. Then gave the room a quick look over checking to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, for once she didn't want to hurry to the train.

They ate a quick breakfast and then headed over to kings cross station with James's parents. They passed through the barrier easily, and Casselle watched as steam rolled from the Hogwarts express.

Casselle's mind wandered as Sirius and James were saying their goodbyes to the Potter's. She heard the excitement and nervous thoughts of first years. The thoughts of friends excited to reunite again, and then her mind hit something she didn't expect. She focused realizing who it was. Her father. He was scanning the crowd for her, his thoughts tinged red with rage.

She looked around frantically trying to pinpoint where he was, then she spotted him near Nathaniel and her mother about ten feet away. She shivered involuntarily, as their eyes met.

Sirius who was holding on to her hand, felt her shiver and turned to her, "Cass?" He saw the expression on her face and followed her gaze seeing her father stare at the two of them with a mixture of disgust and rage on his face.

"Casselle!" He called starting toward them.

Sirius pulled her after him immediately, causing her to stumble slightly. "Come on, just get on the train he won't try anything," Sirius said anxiously.

"Casselle Marie! You get back here!" Her father roared causing people to stare in their direction.

Casselle turned to see James stand in her father's way and she gasped in terror. "James!" She called.

He turned toward her, as his mother was saying something to him. He nodded and hurried after them on to the train. They pushed past first years, and families saying goodbye rushing toward the train at full speed. Casselle didn't dare look back again, afraid to see him standing right behind them.

As they finally managed to get into an empty compartment, Casselle stared out the window searching to see where her father was. She saw him a short distance from the train, but Mr. Potter stood in his way, blocking him from reaching it.

"Go dad." James said enthusiastically.

Sirius was watching Casselle though, noticing that every few seconds her body shook. He pulled her close to him, "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to see him. You'll be safe at Hogwarts." He whispered into her ear.

She nodded finally taking her eyes off the window and leaning into Sirius's shoulder.

News of Casselle and Sirius's relationship seemed to spread like wild fire and by the time the train stopped at Hogsmeade. Casselle raised her eyebrows at the murmur that fell through the students gathered around the carriages as she and Sirius approached hand in hand.

"Just ignore them," Sirius whispered as a group of girls shot Casselle a nasty look.

"Who would have thought we'd make such a splash," Casselle replied amazement clear in her voice.

"You can't honestly say you're surprised," Lily interjected reasonably as her and Emma joined them in their carriage. "You've seen how girls react whenever he gets a new girlfriend."

This was something Casselle normally avoided thinking about; Sirius's past dating record was something she didn't want to consider.

As if sensing the sensitivity of the subject, Lily quickly changed it and the group talked about the sorting for the duration of the carriage ride.

The feast passed by in a blur of friendly company and good food. After the students couldn't possibly eat another bite the food vanished and Dumbledore stood.

A hushed silence passed over the students as they stared expectantly at the Headmaster.

"First and foremost a warm welcome to all of our new students," Dumbledore began smiling warmly at the nervous first year. "Though today is a time for celebration it is also a time for seriousness. One of our students was unable to return this term." His eyes flickered to the Hufflepuff table. "Many of you probably knew Mary McDonald; she was a bright and kind girl. Mary and her family however fell victim to the acts of hate over the summer holiday. She was killed by the group now known as the Death Eaters." He paused as gasps of surprise filled the hall.

Casselle's gaze flickered to the Hufflepuff table where a group of blurry eyed fifth years stared at the floor.

"I tell you this not to frighten you, but rather to inform you. Evil is growing around us and it is your job to stand strong and united in the face of the hard times ahead. Hate is easy to come by but love and friendship takes courage of the strongest type. I have faith that you will all make the right decision." Dumbledore sat down to a resounding silence in the Hall and Casselle shared a look with Sirius. She could name a couple of students that would, if given the chance, make all the wrong decisions.

The mood was subdued as the students made their way out of the Great Hall and to their respective dormitories.

"Ouch!" Casselle exclaimed grimacing as her hand erupted in angry boils. She spun around scanning the students and saw a particularly nasty seventh year Ravenclaw girl grinning smugly at her.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked looking at her with concern.

"Nothing just a hex," she mumbled holding her hand out for him to see.

Sirius growled glaring over her shoulder at the group of girls laughing as he murmured the counter curse.

"Thanks," she replied rubbing her hand gingerly and shooting the girls a look.

"They'll pay for that," Sirius growled putting his arm around her shoulders and steering her up the stairs.

"They're not worth it really," Casselle replied.

"You're right they're not but it'll sure as hell make me feel better."

Casselle laughed pulling him to a stop, "Sirius, I can take care of myself okay? You don't have to fight every battle for me. I can handle them."

He wavered for a moment looking unsure.

"Sirius Black I received an E in Defense I think I can handle a couple of hormonal school girls." Casselle shot her annoyance building.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Sirius muttered but he let the subject drop.

Casselle said a quick goodbye in the common room before fleeing to the girl's dorm, still annoyed at being babied.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Lily asked with an amused look on her face.

Casselle scowled, "He just wants to do everything for me all the time, at first it was endearing now it's suffocating me."

"He just cares about you Cass. I'm sure he feels guilty about all the girls talking about you or hexing you and is just trying to make up for it." Lily replied reasonably organizing her belongings.

"Yea Cass, most girls would die to be fawned over by the infamous Sirius Black," Emma teased.

"I don't think he realizes that I have an independent streak," Casselle replied with a slight smile.

Emma and Lily shared a look giggling, "He'll learn soon enough I'm sure."

Casselle shook her head grinning at the two of them before unpacking her own trunk.

Sirius was waiting in the common room when Casselle made her appearance the next day. He hesitated, seeming unsure if they were still arguing or not. Casselle smiled inwardly at his awkwardness before kissing him gently on the mouth.

"Morning."

The grin that spread across his face was almost comical, "Morning love."

They made their way to the Great Hall hand in hand Casselle keeping her head high as the whispering started at the tables they passed.

"What have we got first up?"

"Charms," Remus interjected taking the seat across from Sirius, "with Ravenclaw, then double Transfigurations with Hufflepuff and then I've got Ancient Runes."

Casselle nodded, "That means I have a free period last thing, I dropped Divinations."

Sirius grinned, "Same here, as much fun as guessing which way I was going to die from week to week was, it wasn't necessary for Auror training."

Casselle grinned at him, "good thing we'll get all that extra time to study," she teased.

Sirius chuckled pulling her closer, "Studying is the furthest thing from my mind right now," he whispered kissing her fully on the mouth.

Remus had to clear his throat at least five times before the two separated with sheepish looks. "Sorry 'bout that Moony."

"Well there goes my appetite," James teased sliding into the open seat next to Remus.

Casselle rolled her eyes, "Please you've been living with Sirius for over five years I'm sure you've seen much worse."

James grinned nodding, "that's very true."

Lessons that day were centered on a half hour lecture from each professor about the importance of the NEWTS and how they shouldn't mess around this year (The Professors valiantly ignoring the fact that most of the students were doing just that as they talked).

Casselle was fairly certain that she could have recited the speech from memory by the end of lessons and was thankful to have a free period with Sirius that afternoon.

"Fancy a walk?" he asked pointing to the window. The sky was blue and the weather was beautiful and warm. They wouldn't see days like this for long so it was best to make the most of them.

"Sounds good to me," Casselle replied following him out of the common room and out onto the grounds. They stopped under a willow tree by the lake watching the giant squid lazily wave its tentacles.

Casselle and Sirius laid in the grass for a spell enjoying the sun and each other's company. Casselle let her hands draw lazy patterns across Sirius's chest. She made a sun and flower and was in the middle of drawing a dog when Sirius's hand stilled hers.

"You're driving me crazy," he complained his voice hoarse.

Casselle grinned pleased by the confession, "Really?" she asked innocently trailing her hand slowly from his chest to shoulders.

"Cass," he warned a hungry look in his eye.

She merely smiled at him before pressing her lips against his. The kiss quickly ignited and Casselle pressed against him her hands tangling in his silky hair.

Sirius groaned against her lips his hands resting on her hips as he pulled her on top of him. His lips left hers, trailing down her neck nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Casselle's breath hitched and Sirius chuckled against her skin, his breath sending shivers down her back. "Two can play at that game," he teased before finding her lips with his again.

They came in at dusk looking decidedly disheveled but glowing all the same.

"I think I finally understand the mysterious appeal," Casselle sighed laying down on her bed smiling.

"Mysterious appeal of what?" Emma asked laughter clear in her voice.

"Sirius Black, they all want him because he's a hell of a snog," Casselle replied grinning slyly at her roommates.

Lily and Emma laughed and Casselle joined in. "I guess that would explain your, erm love bite." Lily replied nodding towards Casselle's neck.

Cass sat up and looked in her mirror seeing the hickey that stood out prominently against her pale skin.

She blushed touching the spot gently, "I didn't even notice…ugh now I have to cover it!"

She grabbed some concealer dabbing it on until the mark disappeared. "Wouldn't want to scandalize the masses."

Emma and Lily chuckled, "You might want to get the grass out of your hair then," Emma teased picking a piece of green from Casselle's head.

Casselle swatted her hand away playfully, "Fine I get it I look like a mess."

Emma and Lily giggled as Casselle tried to detangle all the grass out of her waist length hair.

**So there you have it! We will try and get the next one up this week, but it may be a while. So please read and review! We love to read your reactions! Hope you enjoy the story so far!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so we know it's been forever but in our defense we had college finals and since we go to separate schools the weeks didn't line up so it was like two straight weeks of finals for us (sounds fun I know). Anyway the updates should be pretty regular since its summer (high schoolers out there be jealous). Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The group of Gryffindors spent their first Thursday back at Hogwarts lazing around the common room in their favorite arm chairs by the fire. Lily was curled up in her favorite arm chair next to the window, her Transfigurations book open in her lap. Emma was next to her painting her nails for the third time that week, a bright shade of blue. Remus and Peter were sprawled on the floor a wizarding chess board between them. James was attempting to help Peter through the match, though judging on how often he snuck a glance at Lily he was too distracted to be any real help. Casselle and Sirius were curled together on an armchair content to just sit with each other.

Their group was interrupted when a fourth year walked up to them clearing his throat nervously. They all looked up in unison. "I uh have some letters for Sirius, James, and Lily." He said holding them out nervously.

"Thank you," Lily said kindly talking the letters and passing them to the boys.

"What is it?" Casselle asked peering over as Sirius opened it.

He shrugged his eyes scanning the pages, as he read it his face darkened. "You've got to be kidding me," he growled.

"What?" Casselle asked anxiously.

"Slughorn wants us to join the Slug club," Sirius spat tossing the letter aside.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked looking around at the others, Lily at least seemed to be pleased by the invitation, James, however, shared the same look of distain as Sirius.

"Slughorn loves you guys, I mean you can't honestly be surprised that he'd want you."

"Yeah but I'm not big on him, he looks at me like I'm a prize to be won," Sirius said disgust evident in his voice.

"Oh it can't be that bad," Casselle said taking the note from him and reading it through.

"He just wants you to go to a little get together. And besides Lily and James got invited too so it's not like you'll be alone."

"Yeah," Sirius replied slowly, but he still wasn't keen on the idea.

"It'll be fine, don't be such a baby," Casselle teased kissing him lightly on the cheek.

The next night Sirius, James and Lily left the rest of the group to head down to the dungeons for the party. Casselle sat with Emma, Remus and Peter in the Common Room playing a game of Exploding Snaps to pass the time.

About an hour later, after the cards exploded loudly in Peter's face the portrait hole burst open.

"I knew it! We shouldn't have even gone! That prick thinks just because of my name he's going to be all buddy buddy with me! Well he has another thing coming!" Sirius's voice echoed around the common room as he stormed through the portrait hole. He looked over at the group by the fire, but didn't stop instead stomping up to the boys dorm.

Casselle watched as he stormed up the stairs; a little hurt at the snub, before turning to James questioningly. "What happened?"

"As soon as we got there Slughorn pulled Pads over to Regulus and went on and on about the Black family, asking questions about their relatives and everything. I think it made him a little sick to be honest." James explained. "Anyway Slughorn let it slip that he apparently only invited me, because he knew Sirius wouldn't go if I didn't, so Sirius stormed out…"

"That's awful!" Casselle exclaimed. "Where's Lily?" She asked worriedly.

"She's still down there; Slughorn loves her, ranting about her excellent marks in potions and what not." James scoffed throwing himself into an empty chair.

Casselle studied James for a few minutes before getting up and heading to the boy's dormitory. She hesitated outside the door wondering if she should knock or not, but decided against it. The door opened silently and Casselle couldn't help but look around curiously. The room was messy, clothes and spare bits of parchment littered the floor. She glanced around wondering where Sirius was, she spotted his bed easily enough. A rueful smile graced her lips as she took in the Gryffindor banners, posters of scantily clad muggles and motorcycles that papered the wall around his bed. It was just so Sirius.

His curtains were drawn and she walked over to them quietly. "Sirius?" She called softly moving to pull the curtains back.

"This is all your fault," He said from behind them.

She frowned confused by his comment. "Excuse me?"

Sirius pulled the curtain back suddenly glaring at her. "You're the one that told me to go," he snapped adopting a shrill tone before continuing, "It won't be that bad Sirius, it will be fun Sirius. Lily and James will be there Sirius. Well guess what you were wrong." He flopped back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

Casselle blew out a deep breath before sitting down next to him, letting the mocking tone he used to mimic her go knowing he was really upset. "Sirius I'm sorry, tell me what happened," She said grabbing his hand and rubbing soothing circles with her thumb.

Sirius sat up and pulled Casselle onto his lap. "It was dreadful, first I walk in and Slughorn is practically fawning over Reg, then he drags me over into the conversation where I had to pretend like I knew what was going on in Reg's life even though I haven't seen him outside of Hogwarts in almost a year. Slughorn just went on about how we looked so much alike, and we really had the excellent Black bone structure." His hands tightened into fists as he wrapped his arms around Casselle leaning his head against her shoulder.

"He hardly talked to anyone in the whole hour, when I finally got away from his brown nosing he followed me to where Lily and James were sitting and whispered something in James's ear before turning to Lily and gushing about what an excellent student she was. James looked pissed so when I asked him what the great git had said and he told me, Slughorn was glad James could make it because I wouldn't have come without him. That's when I stormed out of there. Using me and my friends he has some nerve," Sirius growled.

Casselle turned around in his lap, "I'm sorry," She said laying a hand on his cheek to make him look at her.

Sirius caught her eye before leaning down and planting his lips to hers softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Sirius eased her back onto his bed covering her body with his as he trailed soft kisses down her jaw to her neck causing Casselle's head to roll back as she moaned.

He was inching up her shirt as the door opened, "Oi mate, you okay in here? You've been up here for a while?" James's voice called from the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sirius called trying to catch his breath.

Casselle blushed as she moved his hand out of her shirt and sat up fixing her clothes. "What's going on?" James asked pulling the curtain back. He stopped when he saw Casselle sitting up blushing and Sirius leaning against his bed nonchalantly.

"Nothing, we're just talking mate," Sirius said with his lopsided grin.

"I think it's time you two came downstairs now," James snapped before closing the curtain and stomping out of the room again.

Casselle rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go back downstairs, I want to know if Lily had a better time at this Slug Club or not." Casselle said getting off his bed. Sirius groaned before standing up beside her and following her down to the common room.

Their class work was steadily increasing as the semester went on, Sirius and James gradually got over their disgust with Slughorn, treating him with the same indifference they had for years though they both refused to go to any more meetings.

The professors seemed hell bent on smothering any effort to have fun, in homework. Casselle was working through a particularly difficult Transfigurations essay for McGonagall when Sirius slipped into the seat across from her.

"Hey," he greeted slinging an arm around her.

"Hi," she greeted distractedly as she flipped through her textbook trying to find the different stages of becoming an animagius.

"Fancy a stroll?"

Casselle looked up from her book shooting Sirius a look, "Sirius you know I'm busy, why don't you go do something with James?"

"He's at Quidditch, come on Cass you've been doing homework all night," Sirius complained.

"I told you I had to get this essay done, especially since I let you talk me into spending our free period together yesterday. Now leave me alone," she snapped returning her attention to her essay.

"Fine if you'd rather sit here with your school books," he muttered standing and making his way over to Remus.

Casselle scowled at his retreating form before continuing her essay.

"There done, finally." She groaned putting her quill down and flexing her fingers two hours later. In an infinitely better mood she stood and made her way over to Sirius who was sitting with James and Peter near the fire, their heads were bent together as they talked in hushed tones.

"Hey," she greeted smiling at him, she felt bad for snapping at him earlier. "You still up for that walk?"

"Oh erm, I actually can't…something came up…" His eyes glanced nervously to the others before his eyes returned to her.

"Why not?" Casselle asked, the boys all seemed bent on avoiding her eye instead staring at the ground or the wall.

"I just can't okay?"

"Are you angry about earlier?" Casselle pressed.

"No listen I can't tell you okay, I just have something I need to do tonight." Sirius insisted.

"If you're going to avoid me you could at least come up with a valid reason Black," she replied hotly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not avoiding you Cass, I just have plans right now. Just like you did when you were doing homework earlier," he replied agitation clear in his voice.

"But at least I told you what I was doing. You're just playing some petty little game. What Black did it hurt your feelings that I'm not available to you at your every beck and call?" She sneered.

Sirius flushed with anger, "If that's the kind of person you think I am then you obviously don't know me very well Dawson."

"Yeah well I guess I don't," she shot back "Have fun with whatever it is your doing Black." And with that she stormed off to the girl's dormitory.

Casselle slumped on the ledge of the window staring at the sunwhich was setting behind the forbidden forest giving way to a full moon. She felt miserable for the first time since she had started seeing Sirius. She had assumed that their relationship would be different, that he wouldn't treat her as something to do when his friends weren't around, but hadn't he only came to her earlier because James was busy? The truth of the realization set in and she fought the tears that pressed against her eyes. She had been stupid to assume that this time would be different, that she was different. Isn't that what all the other girls had said?

She wiped at her eyes in frustration glad that she was the only one in the dorm; these were the last tears she ever planned on crying over Sirius Black.

Casselle made her way down to breakfast with Lily and Emma the next morning, sitting as far away from the marauders as she could ignoring the look Sirius was giving her.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Lily asked pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

Casselle shrugged picking at a piece of toast absently, "I guess I just came to my senses…"

"And what brought on this revelation?" Emma pressed.

"I realized that I was simply a distraction for when he didn't have a better offer," Casselle replied staring at her plate.

Emma and Lily shared a look, "What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"He only wants to hang out with me when his friends aren't around and I refuse to be a backup plan."

"What makes you think you're a backup plan?"

"He wanted me to do something with him last night while I was doing homework, but I told him I had to finish but after I was done I went to find him but he was already with James and Peter and said he couldn't because he had some mysterious thing to do."

Emma and Lily shared another look that didn't go unnoticed by Casselle, "What?" She demanded.

"Well I mean it is possible that Sirius really did have plans with his friends for the night," Lily started reasonably.

"And you know how secretive they are with stuff like that," Emma chimed in. "I mean if you had plans with us that we were all trying to keep a secret you wouldn't have told him would you?"

Casselle stared at her two friends stunned by the realization. "I've been completely unreasonable haven't I?"

Lily laughed, "No I still think that he should have at least given you a vague explanation of his plans or said male bonding or something…I mean I understand how you think he was just trying to get rid of you."

Casselle groaned, "Does this mean I have to apologize?"

Emma and Lily giggled, if there was one thing Casselle was particularly bad at it was apologizing. "Yes I would say that you should apologize," Emma replied grinning at her friend. "And it looks like you'll get your chance soon he's coming over here."

"Cass, can I have a word please?" Sirius asked approaching the girls awkwardly.

"Yeah," Casselle mumbled grabbing her bag and following Sirius out of the Great Hall.

He led her into an empty classroom flicking his wand to shut the door behind them.

"Look Casselle…" he began but she quickly cut him off.

"I'm sorry."

"Let me fin…wait what?"

"I'm sorry. I was wrong to yell at you like that."

Sirius stared at her for a moment, "Well that was um unexpected."

A small smile graced Casselle's lips, "Well don't get to used to it."

"But last night you were so angry I thought…"

Casselle glanced away uncomfortably, "I was, really angry I mean. I thought you only wanted to hang out with me when you didn't have a better offer. I've seen how it works when your ex-girlfriends are around, the way they always seemed to be an afterthought..."

Sirius placed a hand under her chin making her eyes meet his, "Cass you're nothing like those other girls."

Casselle smiled weakly and nodded though she still had her own doubts.

Sirius read the doubt in her eyes and tried to make her understand, "Cass, with those others it was all-all about well sex and with you it's…different."

Casselle grinned, "Because we aren't having sex?" she teased.

Sirius grinned, "No because you're special," he replied wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

She smiled returning the embrace, relishing at how wonderful it was to be back in his arms.

"So we're good?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"Yeah we're good," Casselle replied. "Just next time tell me when you have plans with the guys okay?"

Sirius nodded, "I think I can do that…come on we'd better get to Transfigurations before McGonagall kills us."

Though things with Sirius had improved after their fight things with his little fan club had only gotten worse. Casselle found herself the victim of hexes and curses in the corridors. The spells were mostly minor and she or one of her friends could reverse them without trouble but it was rather tiring to be constantly on the lookout.

"Just ignore them," Lily insisted as she turned Casselle's nose back to the proper size. "They'll tire of it eventually."

Casselle scowled wiggling her nose which was still tingling from the spell. "What do they bloody think I'll dump him and then he'll go running into their arms?" She hissed.

Lily nodded sympathetically, "I know they're not the brightest bunch are they?"

Their efforts, though annoying were relatively harmless until the weekend before Halloween. Casselle was in the common room waiting for Sirius to come down when James appeared looking anxious.

"Um Cass we have a slight problem…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well it seems like someone slipped Sirius a love potion, at least that's what it looks like. He keeps going on and on about some girl named Evelyn."

Casselle groaned, Evelyn was a seventh year Ravenclaw who had been one of her most insistent tormentors since she had started dating Sirius. "So what should we do?"

"We weren't sure, he's gotten suspicious stuff before but he's never eaten it, do you reckon the hospital wing?"

"I suppose that's the easiest option," Casselle replied, "Do you need help getting him there?"

"That would be great," James replied leading her up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory.

Sirius was sitting on the window ledge glaring accusingly at James, "That's not Evelyn," he snapped.

"You're right, I couldn't find her but Cass knows where she is don't you Cass," James nudged her.

"That's right, I was talking to her dorm mates and she's erm in the hospital wing with a erm cold, but we can go see her right now if you want."

Sirius practically flew from his perch, "What are we waiting for!"

Casselle tried to keep her irritation in check but it was hard when her boyfriend was proclaiming his love for another girl every five seconds.

"I wasn't this bad in our fourth year was I?" Casselle asked grimacing as Sirius went on and on about Evelyn's ass.

James grinned, "I reckon you were worse, but only because you're better at potions then she is," he teased nudging Sirius in the ribs. "Oi mate you need to be a little more subtly. Evelyn likes subtle guys, right Cass?"

"Right," Casselle grumbled.

After what felt like an eternity they arrived at the hospital wing.

"I'll grab Madame Lemoore," James whispered running off to find the hospitals Patron.

"Do I look okay?" Sirius asked fidgeting with his clothes and hair.

Casselle rolled her eyes, "You look fine Black." She wasn't feeling particularly kind at the moment.

James returned with Madame Lemoore who tisked over Sirius for a moment. "You were right to bring him to me, it was definitely a love potion but I'll have him back to normal in a jiffy. You may go now."

Casselle didn't need telling twice she left the hospital wing with James fuming.

"You okay?" He asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"They'll pay for that," was all Casselle said her mind already forming a plan for revenge. She had had enough of these silly little girls.

Casselle exacted her revenge a week later. Taking a page out of Evelyn's book she brewed a love potion putting a strong dose in half a dozen sweets. She sent them to Evelyn signing Sirius's name on the card.

The timing of the package could not have been better; Evelyn received it in the Great Hall over breakfast. Opening the package eagerly she looked as though Christmas had come early and beamed at Sirius as she popped a sweet in her mouth.

Casselle giggled as her expression shifted from pleased to cloudy and before anyone could stop her she launched herself at the Slytherin table practically attacking a very confused Snape.

The entire hall erupted in laughter as Evelyn publically declared her love for the Slytherin boy, who after he had managed to extract himself from her had taken off out of the Great Hall.

"Please tell me that was you," James choked out between laughter.

Casselle grinned, "I told you I would get them back," She replied her eyes dancing.

**Please, Please, Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**We are terribly sorry that it has taken us soo long to update, things have been a little hectic now that we are out of school for the summer. Yeah I know it's hard to believe that life can be hectic outside of school but sadly it is. But we promise to update more quickly now. Also we hope you enjoy this chapter because it is a very pivotal moment. ;) **

**Enjoy and please review! **

**Chapter Eighteen**

One of the perks of dating Sirius that Casselle hadn't anticipated was getting to know the marauders. She had always been friendly with James and Remus and even Peter, and over the summer she had been able to bond with James, but now she felt as if she was getting to really know Remus and Peter.

Remus had always been friendly towards her, though admittedly reserved. It amazed her how little she really knew about him. He always seemed to be deflecting questions to, giving her vague answers about his family and interest the whole time turning the questions around on her. The only thing that she really had learned about him was that he had a pet rabbit, which from the way James and Sirius went on about it was rather misbehaved, the kept referring to it as his fury little problem. It sounded like Remus constantly had to leave school to go home and deal with it, which to Casselle seemed a little bit of a hassle for a pet.

Peter on the other hand posed an even bigger challenge then Remus, he always seemed to get excessively nervous around her. It was like he was afraid of her or something. At first Casselle was worried she had done something to offend him, but Sirius had reassured her that he was always like that especially around girls.

On the other hand another aspect of dating Sirius that Casselle hadn't anticipated was James's incessant complaining about her best friend. He was constantly pestering her about what Lily thought of him, what kind of guys she liked, what her favorite color was; it was getting out of hand

"I just don't understand it, we were getting along over summer, and now she's back to not knowing I exist," He complained, one night as Casselle sat curled up in with Sirius on her favorite armchair.

Casselle smiled to herself, despite her irritation she couldn't help but find James amusing, "Don't worry James, she will come around. She's just being proud, you have to truly show her that you have changed. No more asking her out, stop pranking so many people, and start listening to her."

"You better write this down Prongs," Sirius teased playing with a piece of Casselle's hair.

The humor, however, seemed to be lost on James who scrambled off to find some parchment.

"Give me that," he demanded grabbing a piece off of a group of terrified looking second years.

"Right," James replied hurrying back to them, ignoring Sirius and Remus who were shaking with laughter. "Okay, no more asking out, are you sure she wants that?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, at least for a while. Try to get to know her more, before you go off pestering her about dating," Casselle advised watching in amusement as James bent over a spare bit of parchment. "And you should probably be nicer to the younger students, Lily takes her role as a prefect pretty seriously and she hates bullys."

"But I wasn't-" James started but Casselle cut him off with a look. "Fine be nicer to younger students," he muttered writing it out.

"What else?" he asked running a hand through his hair without even really noticing it.

Casselle smiled, "I don't know. Be yourself."

James grimaced while Sirius let out a barking laugh, "Yeah cause that got him so far before."

Casselle shot him a glare before continuing. "This fits in with the younger students part but stop pranking so many people, limit it to only Slytherins."

"Only prank Slytherins," he wrote. "This is good, this will work for sure!" He said excitedly staring at Casselle expectantly.

Sirius hid behind Casselle to hide his laughing, Casselle nudged him in the ribs smiling, "Just remember James, don't freak her out. Take it slow, just pretend you're around me and your friends and do what you would normally do, I'm sure she'll come around if you stop trying to put on some macho act."

"Be myself and take it slow… I can do that," James said thinking out loud as he wrote it all down.

"James, I think you should just give her up. I don't think it'll ever happen mate. No bird can be worth all this trouble," Sirius said.

"It will happen, we are destined for each other," James replied.

Casselle had to admit that his confidence was admirable considering Lily had only begun to entertain the possibility that he could actually be a human being.

"Prongs, it has been over five years. I don't think it will," Sirius countered.

"Sirius haven't you ever had to work to get the girl? Or had to wait on someone?" Casselle asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Only once," He replied with a lopsided grin.

"Well did it work out?" Casselle demanded.

"Yep, but I didn't have to change my ways at all, she just realized what she was missing."

"Oh really, well then she's a total idiot. She obviously should have made you wait longer."

Remus and James were snickering in the background. She turned to them questioningly.

"What? Who is she?" She asked confused.

Sirius smiled and kissed her forehead, "You. You were the only girl that didn't jump me at the first opportunity."

Casselle blushed, "Yeah well that's because you were a prat then. And I believe you did change. I can recall a few things that I don't think you've ever done."

"Like what?"

"Like be involved with someone for more than sex."

Sirius looked down, "That wasn't really a big change," he scoffed.

"Well maybe, I should make you wait longer." Casselle replied making a move to get out of his lap, but his hold around her waist tightened.

"Don't you dare," He growled in her ear.

"Sirius, I don't take kindly to being told what to do," She said narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Alright, you're right. I may have changed a little bit," He admitted.

Casselle beamed and kissed him on the cheek, "Of course you did. Now James see it works," She said turning back to him.

James stared at them shaking his head, "This is going to take a lot of work."

They were all laughing, everyone giving various pieces of advice for courting Lily though Sirius's were admittedly just cheesy pick up lines. James continued to scribble down notes, Remus actually turned out to be pretty useful since he went on patrols with Lily and knew her fairly well.

He was in the middle of giving James some safe topics to bring up with Lily when a third year girl approached their group.

"Uhm.. Casselle?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah?" Casselle asked smiling softly at the girl noticing her nervousness.

"Dumbledore asked me to give you this," She said holding out an envelope hesitantly.

"Thank you," She said taking the envelope and the girl hurried off to her group of friends.

"What is it?" Sirius asked looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know, nosey." She said hiding it from him with a smile. "Maybe he's giving me a medal for putting up with you." She ripped the envelope open and scanned the elegant slanting cursive that covered the page.

_Dear Caselle, _

_I would like you to meet me in my office tomorrow night at 9 o'clock. The password is Lemon Drop. _

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore. _

"What does it say?" Sirius asked trying to read over her shoulder.

"He wants to meet with me tomorrow night," she replied confusion clouding her thoughts.

"What did you do?" Peter asked.

"She didn't do anything," Sirius snapped causing Peter to shrink back in his chair silently.

Casselle was ignoring the conversation going on around her, rereading the note. What did Dumbledore want? Why would he need to see her? Her brain wracked over what she could have possibly done to receive a meeting with the headmaster, but nothing came up.

"It's getting late I should head up to bed," Casselle said suddenly moving off of Sirius's lap.

"Hey," Sirius called as she headed toward the staircase. "Are you okay?" He asked putting his hands on her hips and leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, I'm just getting tired," She said smiling up at him.

"Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?" he pressed sensing her worry.

"I don't know," She said truthfully. "I'll let you know tomorrow." She moved her head slightly, pecking him on the lips. "Good night."

She turned to leave, but he caught her and brought his lips to hers more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They didn't separate until they heard wolf whistles coming from the area around the fireplace. They smiled at each other, "You should probably head back to your wolf pack," She said dropping her arms slowly.

A strange expression flashed across Sirius's features but before she could read the emotion it passed replaced by his easy grin, "Yeah," he conceded reluctantly letting her go. "Good night."

The next day Casselle couldn't concentrate on anything, all she could think about was the meeting with Dumbledore. Lily swore it couldn't be about a discipline matter, but Casselle couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Dumbledore was about to expel her. She knew it was a long shot, but her mind ran wild with worry.

"Cass, you have to relax. It's probably nothing," Sirius soothed putting his arm around her waist during lunch as she picked at her food anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Casselle said smiling. She ripped tiny pieces of a piece of bread not eating any of it.

"Alright that's it, we are taking a walk," Sirius said standing up and holding his hand out to her.

"But-" Casselle started.

"No buts, you need to get out of here and relax. Now come on," He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Fine," She grumbled walking after him.

"Oh stop pouting, you love spending time with me," He teased flashing her a crooked smile.

Casselle rolled her eyes, but leaned into him anyway. "So where are we going?"

"When will you learn, that I never give away my surprises."

Casselle laughed and shook her head, enjoying the fall breeze that blew into her face. He was right, she did need to get out of the castle.

They walked in silence, Casselle stared out at the lake twirling the sapphirependant around the chain absentmindedly.

"You know you have nothing to worry about right?" Sirius asked, watching her fiddle with her necklace, she always did that when she was nervous.

"I don't know. If I didn't have to worry about it, why would he call me to his office secretively?" She asked confused.

"If it was disciplinary related he would have asked for you immediately. He probably just wants to talk to you, because you're dating the hottest boy in school," He said with a smirk.

Casselle rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully. "I highly doubt that is it."

They didn't have any classes for the rest of the day, so they picked a spot under a low hanging tree and sat down. After a few minutes Casselle turned to look up at Sirius, he turned down towards her watching her expressions.

"Distract me," She said quietly.

Sirius's face broke into a smile, "I can do that." He rolled her over, leaning over her. Casselle laughed, pulling him toward her.

He trailed kisses down her neck, moving her robes out of the way. Casselle closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips, his touch always caused fire to ignite on her skin. He returned back to her lips and kissed her hungrily. Her hands wound in his dark hair pulling him closer, she wanted to lose herself.

After a while they finally broke apart, both breathing hard. Sirius looked down at her, "Was that a sufficient distraction?" He asked grinning cockily.

Casselle laughed, and pushed him up, leaning back against the tree. "Well now that my hair is a mess, I can say that I am quite distracted," She said running her fingers through her hair, attempting to remove any grass before anyone saw them.

"I kind of like it. It makes you look wild," Sirius teased his eyes shining mischievously.

"You weirdo," She laughed continuing to try fix her hair, it wasn't working out well. She frowned, as she realized she was forming knots in her hair.

"Here, I'll help." Sirius said moving behind her and pulling at her hair softly.

"Of course, I'm sure you have a lot of experience with hair emergencies Black. Remind me again, how long it takes you to do your hair in the morning?" She teased.

"Watch it. I'll have you know that this is all natural."

Casselle laughed, "I bet it is."

They sat in silence while Sirius worked on her hair, fixing the knots that she had formed.

"Sirius, will you tell me about your family?" She asked softly.

"Why?" He asked, she could already hear the steel in his voice. He always closed up when they got anywhere near this subject.

"Because I've always heard rumors, but I don't know what's really true."

"Casselle…" He didn't finish his sentence.

She turned toward him, "Please, I need another distraction."

"If it's a distraction you need." He teased a half hearted smile flitting across his lips, but it wasn't up to his usual arrogant one.

She rolled her eyes, "Not that kind."

"Fine, but if I tell you about mine, you have to tell me about yours," He challenged.

Casselle hesitated for a moment considering the offer. She hated talking about her family but it seemed only fair, an eye for an eye in a sense. "That's fair."

"Alright." He pulled Casselle towards him, so she was leaning against his chest while he spoke. "Obviously my family is made up of pure bloods, though I think we might have had a third cousin that was a squib or something. It's hard to tell since my mother is constantly blasting people from our family tree. Anyway my parents didn't have a lot of options to choose from for spouses. So with them only being second cousins they were permitted to marry, though it makes me sick to think of what would be allowed if we got desperate enough. Both of them were Blacks. As you can imagine, ever since I was born I had pure blood supremacy shoved down my throat. For most of my childhood I believed it too."

To Casselles surprise he laughed a little at that, "What?" she asked her brow furrowing in confusion.

"It was actually Lily who managed to change my mind," Sirius admitted his eyes flashing with amusement. "On the train James and I were showing off and I stole Thomas Browns toad and managed to levitate it up to the ceiling but I lost control of the spell and it went crashing to the ground. Lily managed to stop it in midair with a charm. I remember thinking to myself that she had to be pure blood, but when she introduced herself I realized she wasn't. Mother made us memorize the blood lines so I would have known."

Casselle smiled picturing Lily saving the day, even back then she was always cleaning up after James and Sirius.

"Anyway, I had always had my doubts about their beliefs, but it wasn't until then that I realized they were completely wrong. I got more rebellious, became more vocal about it. At first I thought that maybe they didn't know, maybe they had just never seen a muggle born that was good at magic so I tried to explain but…well they were very receptive. That's when the beatings became more regular. My mother always favored corporal punishment when we were in trouble, but she became more violent and creative in her beatings after that. My mother was unloving, strict, and cold. She didn't have any feelings toward anyone, I don't even think she loves my father. My brother and I were property to them, their legacy. Propagators of the blood line and all that garbage. My father was a little better, but after having to spend so much time with my mother it eventually turned him cold as stone.

"I stayed at James's as much as possible, but I knew I would always have to return for summer. Reg needed me, he wasn't as strong as I was, he couldn't fight their beliefs like I could. He just became so consumed by their bull shit... I tried every year to get him to understand the truth, but in the end it didn't help.

"That Easter when I ran away, Regulus talked about becoming friends with Mulciber, Snape, Lestrange, and all those Death Eater wannabes. It was then I realized that he had made his choice, and I wasn't going to be able to change it. I knew more than anything that I had to get out of there. My mother realized what I was doing immediately. She whipped me and locked the windows and door, trying to trap me. Finally when Kreacher was bringing me some food, I overpowered him and got out. I took off through the house like my life depended on it, I grabbed my wand from my mother's room, but that was all I had time for everything else I left. I barely made it to the Potter's. They weren't very generous with food, and my mother was definitely generous with the beating. James thought I was going to die, he begged his parents to take me to St. Mungos. But I insisted against it, my parents would be looking for me."

"Mrs. Potter cleaned me up, they let me sleep for two days before making me get up and eat something, I ate so much I was sick shortly after. James went with his dad to get my things from my house. And I haven't seen my parents since then." He finished Casselle stayed silent, not sure how to respond. She grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together.

"I remember you after that trip. You scared me, I thought you were going to go crazy. You wouldn't speak to anyone." She whispered.

"Yeah. You're the one that snapped me out of it." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Me? What did I do?"

"When you yelled at those girls, I realized everyone couldn't keep hiding me or they were going to do some serious damage to those girls. Not that I would have complained."

Casselle laughed, "Yeah I'm pretty sure James was ready to levitate them and leave them in floating for a while, with their mouths gagged of course."

Sirius laughed picturing it. "Well now it's your turn."

Casselle breathed a sigh, "I guess it's a lot like your family, except my dad is a muggle and I hated everyone, especially my brother. My father was always cold and calculating, he's never had a compassionate bone in his body. I'm not really sure why my mother married him, though I think money had something to do with it. She came from a line of pure bloods but the family had lost their wealth. Bad investments or something, anyway my dad has always been wealthy. I'm not sure if he knew about her being a witch when she married him, but he definitely knew when Nate and I were born. I think she might have actually loved us in the beginning, but then I guess she eventually became to bitter for love. My brother was always the favorite, probably because he was born without a heart, so he fit right in. The only person I cared about was our maid Millie, she's a muggle and the closest thing I have to a mother.

"I was the defiant one, I always challenged my parents, and they wouldn't stand for it. My brother knew how to make our parents happy, he did what he was told, and he had the same mind set as them. I was sent to my room almost every day, usually wasn't allowed at least one meal a day. It got worse over the years, because I couldn't take being bullied. I fought back more and they punished harder.

"My father was the one that punished, he had no mercy, if I wasn't behaving like I should then I deserved everything I got. He's a powerful man in the muggle world, he can have things disappear, and he can find whatever he needs to find. He's in politics and well…I don't think he makes a very honest living out of it. He's attracted to power and it's something he possesses a lot of."

"My brother never helped, he always twisted stories around to make my behavior worse than it was. When you knocked me into that potion fourth year, my brother made sure my father knew what was going on, missing a few important details. It was not a pretty picture when I went home that Christmas."

Sirius arms tightened around her, as she talked. She held on to his arms, reassuring him. "It's fine," she whispered.

"No its not," Sirius replied sadly.

"Your right, it's not, but life goes on."

"Your family doesn't understand how lucky they are to have you. Anyone would be honored to have you as their daughter." He whispered into her ear.

Casselle leaned up to him, and kissed him gently. "Apparently our families are a lot alike, neither of them understands their luck."

"Obviously," He smiled.

She looked out at the lake, and realized the sun was setting. She smiled enjoying the sight of the sun casting the sky in colors of oranges and reds. Then she jumped up, "Oh Merlin! I forgot about my meeting. What time is it?" She asked frantically.

"It's only eight forty, you still have twenty minutes," he said getting up leisurely.

"We should go," she muttered letting Sirius pull her to her feet. They walked back to the castle hand in hand.

When they reached the third floor Sirius pulled her toward him kissing her passionately. She tangled her hands in his hair, then pulled away slowly. "Alright, I got to go." She smiled kissing him one last time. "Bye," she murmured turning and hurrying down the corridor. Sirius watched her go a faint smile on his face.

"Erm lemon drop?" She announced once she reached the gargoyle, trying not to feel silly about talking to a awkwardness vanished when the gargoyle jumped to the side revealing a staircase. As she passed she could have sworn she saw the statue wink at her. As soon as she stepped onto the staircase it to turned into an escalator, which took her all the way up to a closed door, that she assumed led to Dumbledore's office. She knocked softly; still worried about the reason he had called her into his office.

"Come in," She heard Dumbledore call from inside.

She opened the door slowly, "Professor?" She called softly.

"Yes, yes Ms Dawson come in. Sit down." He said motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

Dumbledore waited patiently watching as Casselle stepped into the office and sunk into one of the plush chairs opposite the headmaster.

"Now I bet you're wondering why I asked you to my office." He began.

"Yes, I have been a little curious," Casselle admitted squirming under his piercing gaze.

"Well as I'm sure you're aware Ms Dawson, a war is starting, and lines are beginning to be drawn." He paused studying her over his half moon spectacles. "I asked you to come here, because you have a very special gift."

"Gift?" She interrupted.

"Yes, I do believe you can read people's minds?" He asked looking at her expectantly.

"Well yeah..but I wouldn't necessarily call it a gift," She said slowly.

"Make no mistake Ms Dawson what your able to do is incredible. I've asked you here because I am asking you to make a big decision." He paused letting her absorb his words. "I'm asking you join me in the fight against Voldemort, Ms Dawson."

Casselle blinked up at the headmaster shock etched in her expression. She was sure she had heard him wrong, there was no way Dumbledore would want her, an underage average witch.

"What?" She asked convinced he was actually about to hand her a detention slip or something.

"I would like to ask you to join the resistance Ms Dawson. But make no mistake this is a monumental decision. I can understand if you need some time," Dumbledore replied gently.

"Erm, I don't know what to say…"

"People often have the tendency to feel inadequate Casselle," Dumbledore replied kindly. "However one should never sell themselves short. You have a remarkable talent, something I believe no other wizard can do and that talent could prove to make a difference in this war."

"Bu-but I mean can't other wizards read minds? I mean isn't there a spell for that?" Casselle asked a mixture of confusion and pride welling up inside her.

"It is true that other wizards can see into another's mind with the use of a spell; however I believe that with proper training your ability could surpass those of any spell. I believe that your ability could be developed to go beyond the limitations of any spell, for example I think you could be trained to penetrate any mind regardless of the blocks. But that's just one of the hunches I have Ms Dawson. To put it plainly Ms. Dawson, your special and that uniqueness makes you valuable to the lights cause, and that's why I would like you to consider joining."

A pang of something Casselle couldn't identify shot through Casselle's stomach, fear and something else coursed through her as she considered the headmasters words. She was powerful, and that thought thrilled and terrified her.

"I would be more than happy to give you a couple of days to think it over Ms Dawson," Dumbledore said watching her closely.

"No I don't need time, I'll do it. I'd be honored," She replied quickly.

"You're sure? This is a big commitment."

"No I am absolutely sure. There is no other place I would rather be in this war, then by your side sir."

"Well I am grateful. We will have to meet once every other week, to practice your powers. How about every other Friday?" He asked.

"Yes that's fine."

"Wonderful. Well I think I will let you get back to the common room, we can start our lessons next week."

"Alright," She said standing up.

"Also, I think it would be wise if you didn't come alone, it would be helpful not only for practice but also for your safety, our lessons may run late and it would be best if you're not in the corridors alone. I am not the only one recruiting people, and though it saddens me to admit it not all are on our side."

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure of it." She said smiling as she rose and made her way to the. "Thank you again professor. This is a real honor."

"The honor is all mine Casselle."

She smiled meeting Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes before leaving, feeling happier than she had in a long time. She was going to help fight Voldemort, she was going to make a difference in the war and most importantly she wasn't in trouble. She had never felt this incredible, except maybe when she was kissing Sirius.

As she walked into the common room, she saw Sirius sitting by the fire with James. She skipped over to him smiling, and sat on his lap kissing him thoroughly.

When they broke apart Sirius smiled, "What was that for?"

"You're not going to believe what Dumbledore wanted," She smiled leaning into him.

"To commemorate you on your choice in boyfriends?" Sirius teased his arms snaking around her waist.

Casselle rolled her eyes, "Can you ever be serious?"

"I'm never not Sirius…get it?"

Casselle and James shared a long look as Sirius chuckled.

"Okay, I'm perfectly serious now. What did he want?"

Casselle's eyes darted to James, "Do you think we could run to the kitchens? I'm starving."

Sirius took her hint and nodded, "Yeah sure, see you later mate."

The two ducked out of the common room and started down the corridor, "So what's so important that you couldn't tell me in front of Prongs?"

"Dumbledore's going to train me!"

"Train you?"

"To use my gift, well that's what he called it anyway, he somehow knows about the mind reading and he wants to train me so I can help against Voldemort!"

Sirius stopped his face going pale and his eyes widening, "He's what?"

Casselle eyebrows furrowed, "He's going to train me to help in the war," she repeated slowly confused by the look on Sirius's face.

"B-but you can't fight!" Sirius insisted grabbing her hand and staring intently into her eyes.

"What are you talking about of course I can fight! I got an OWL in Defense!"

"No Cass you can't go out there and fight in this war, you have no idea what it's like out there! It's not like class! They'll kill you if they can," his face went even paler with his last words.

"What so you expected me to just ignore the war after school? And I understand as well as you do," Casselle snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"No Casselle you don't," he replied hotly. "I've grown up with Dark wizards and I know what they're like," Sirius held up his hand as she started to protest, "I know you've dealt with a lot but this is different."

"Look Sirius this is my life and it's my decision. I'm going to do whatever I can to help and if that means fighting then I'm going to fight."

"Cass, I don't know what I would do if-if I lost you. I-I… I love you Casselle."

Casselle froze at his words her eyes widening. That was the first time Sirius or anyone else for that matter had ever said I love you to her. "Sirius I-I love you to I really really do but this is so much bigger than us." She took a step closer to him touching his cheek gently. "I know you're planning on becoming an Auror after you graduate and I want to do my part too."

Sirius rested his forehead against her's, "I suppose I can't change your mind?"

She leaned up kissing him thoroughly, "No you can't," she whispered against his lips.

He reached up brushing some hair out of her face, "You know I meant it right? I really do love you Casselle Marie Dawson."

Casselle flushed with pleasure, "I really meant it to, I love you Sirius Orion Black," she teased bringing her lips to his again. The kiss quickly became heated and Sirius groaned against Casselle's lips pushing her against the stone wall of the corridor. Casselle bit lightly at his bottom lip as her arms snaked in his hair pulling him closer to her.

Sirius smiled into her lips his tongue gently tracing her lips before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. His hands left her hips sliding up her sides and under her robes. Casselle's breath caught in her throat as Sirius's hands caressed her bare skin. A need she had never experienced before burned through her, she needed him closer.

"Mr. Black! Ms. Dawson!"

Sirius jumped back and Casselle fumbled with her robes attempting to straighten them her cheeks burning.

"Never have I ever seen such disgraceful behavior in the hallway!" McGonagall screeched.

Casselle kept her eyes trained on the ground feeling too mortified to even meet her professors eyes.

"Sorry Professor," Sirius replied smoothly. "Heat of the moment and all, it won't happen again."

McGonagall stared at the two of them shrewdly, "See to it that it doesn't. Now I suggest you both go to your respective dormitories."

Casselle and Sirius didn't need to be told twice and the two quickly made their way down the corridor and away from McGonagall, though Casselle could have sworn she heard her chuckling as they left.

"I don't think your face will ever return to its normal color," Sirius teased threading his fingers through hers as they walked.

Casselle scowled, "I doubt I'll ever be able to look her in the face ever again…you seem pretty relaxed about the whole thing though."

"When you've been caught as many times as I have it kind of loses the effect," he replied casually. "At least we were both fully clothed."

Casselle nodded trying not to dwell on how many other times Sirius might have been caught in that kind of situation.

The pair paused in front of the Fat Lady, both reluctant to return to the common room.

"I think you should tell the others," Sirius stated.

Casselle bit her lip hesitating, "It's not that I don't trust them because I do its just…the whole concept that I can just read their minds…well its strange. I don't want them to feel like I'm constantly doing it or being nosey or anything like that…"

"You're only nosey when you're bored right?" Sirius asked with a grin remembering the first time he had felt her trying to get into his head.

Casselle rolled her eyes, "I'm just worried it will change things…"

"Cass," Sirius whispered wrapping his arms around her, "it doesn't change anything and I don't think you're giving them enough credit. If anything James will be angry you didn't use it to help us prank people…come to think of it why didn't you!"

Casselle laughed "Okay I'll tell them…when the times right."

Sirius nodded kissing her gently on the lips, "We better go before McGonagall comes looking."

Casselle nodded and followed him through the portrait hole.

**Okay so we decided that everyone that reviews will get a reply with a sneak peek at the next chapter, sooo it's now worth your while to review! Also I'm (Morgan) slightly obsessed with Sirius/serious jokes so I hope you don't find them to annoying!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So we know this took forever and we don't really have a good excuse but we will try to update a little faster in the future! I hope you all enjoy and thanks to those that reviewed!**

"Is everything okay Cass?" Lily asked as the three Gryffindor girls got ready for bed that night, "You seem a little distant."

Casselle sighed her head had been spinning all evening. First all the stuff with Dumbledore then Sirius dropping the L word, it was all taking awhile to process.

"I have to tell you guys something…"

Emma and Lily both stopped what they were doing and looked at her expectantly.

"So you know I had my meeting with Dumbledore tonight and um well he asked me to help… with the war…"

"He wants you to help?" Emma asked clearly amazed, "But you're only a sixth year! Not that you're not bloody brilliant but…"

"Well you see the reason he asked is because I-I have an erm talent that he thinks would be useful…"

"Which is?" Lily asked.

"Promise me you won't freak out okay?"

"We promise," both girls chimed.

"I can read minds; I've always been able to. And well Dumbledore thinks that could be helpful…"

Her statement was met with silence as her two friends took the news in. Emma was the first one to break it, "You mean you could have just read the professors minds and gotten all the answers all these years and you haven't!"

Casselle stared at her friend in amazement; she hadn't been expecting that response. "Well erm some people can sense it when I try…plus that's cheating!"

Lily giggled as Emma rolled her eyes, "I can't believe we're just finding out about this now!"

"I've always kept it to myself…"

"Okay what number am I thinking of!" Emma exclaimed closing her eyes.

Casselle rolled her eyes but pushed at the barrier around her mind brushing Emma's, "13," she replied casually.

"That's so weird!" Emma exclaimed grinning, "Not in a bad way just in a different way," she added quickly noticing Casselle's face.

Casselle laughed, "I haven't even told you the most baffling part of the night yet. Sirius dropped the L word earlier…"

"Wait, Sirius as in Sirius Black!" Lily exclaimed her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline.

"As in the biggest playboy of Hogwarts, Sirius Black?" Emma added her expression mirroring Lily's.

"Yea he said it right after I told him about Dumbledore…"

"And you said?" Emma pressed

"I-I well I said it back," Casselle replied flushing.

Lily let out a whistle sitting down on her bed, "And you meant it, you really love him?"

Casselle hesitated, "No one's ever made me feel like he does and well yes I love him."

Lily smiled and Emma grinned, "Who would've thought that Sirius could be capable of anything but sex. Speaking of which have you guys…"

Casselle threw her pillow missing Emma by mere inches "No you pervert."

"But you want to," Lily teased looking at her friend knowingly.

"I-I don't know," Casselle replied honestly. "How are you supposed to know when you're ready?"

Both girls turned to look at Emma the only non virgin in the room. She had lost it back in the summer right before fifth year to a summer fling she had had. "I don't know it just felt right and I wanted to so we did," she replied with a shrug. "Though if saying the word sex still makes you blush that's probably a sign that you're not ready," Emma teased nudging Lily.

Casselle giggled along with Emma as Lily flushed and slapped at them playfully.

"I guess if you really love him and trust him and you want to then you're ready," Emma concluded grinning at Casselle.

Casselle nodded thoughtfully. It wasn't as if the thought hadn't been crossing her mind lately and their snogging sessions had been growing steadily more heated.

"You should talk to him about it," Lily added reasonably.

Casselle laughed, "Yeah because that won't be an awkward conversation."

"Fair point," Lily admitted laughing with her.

"Se la ve," Casselle announced, "whatever happens happens."

"I give it till the end of the week before she's been deflowered," Emma stage whispered to Lily causing the two to break out in laughter.

As it turns out Casselle and Sirius weren't able to spend much time together over the next week. Their work load was steadily climbing and Casselle was spending every ounce of free time in the library much to Sirius's frustration.

"I just don't see why you can't take a break," Sirius insisted one evening as Casselle poured over her Transfiguration book.

"Take it up with McGonagall, this essay on Animagi is due tomorrow and I don't understand any of it!"

Sirius grinned, "I can help you if you'd like."

"Is that a genuine offer or are you just attempting to distract me?" Casselle asked.

Sirius barked out a laugh "For once it's a genuine offer love."

He sat down next to her slowly going through the steps and theory from memory. Casselle wrote as he talked asking the occasional question and before long her essay was finished.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" She asked as she rolled her parchment up.

"Come to think of it I don't think you have," Sirius teased wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well you're bloody brilliant Sirius Black," She replied smiling at him.

"And?" he asked grinning at her.

"And I love you regardless of how big your head is," she replied kissing him gently. "Oh I forgot to tell you I'm supposed to bring someone with me when I go to Dumbledore's office do you want to come?"

"Of course," he replied, "Why does he need someone else?"

"Something about the corridors not being safe after curfew, he said he wasn't the only one recruiting."

Sirius nodded, "He is a wise man."

"I'm supposed to be there at 9 which gives us exactly two hours."

"And what would you like to do for the next two hours?" Sirius asked brushing back her hair.

Casselle's stomach fluttered at the question as she recalled her conversation with Lily and Emma, "Oh erm how about a trip to the kitchens I'm famished."

Sirius gave her a curious look before pulling her to her feet, "Let's go then."

The two walked to the kitchen in relative silence, Casselle's realization was making her feel awkward and unsure of herself.

"Everything okay?" Sirius asked as he leaned forward to tickle the pear.

"Everything's perfect," she replied climbing into the kitchen.

"Whats can wes get you miss?" a squeaky voice asked.

"Can we get some chocolate ice cream please?" Casselle watched as the house elf took off to fill their order.

"There's nothing in the world chocolate can't fix," Casselle stated taking a big bite of her ice cream.

Sirius chuckled as he watched her, "What is it with girls and chocolate?" he teased taking a bite out of his own snack.

"Blasphemy!" Casselle exclaimed. "One should never question chocolate!"

Sirius laughed leaning over and kissing her quickly, "mhmm you're right it does taste good."

Casselle grinned taking another bite, "Nope that's just me. I always taste delicious."

Sirius laughed and the two enjoyed their ice cream in companionable silence.

"So are you nervous about your meeting?"

Casselle shrugged, "Maybe a little, I mean I've never really used it for much more then avoiding boredom…I'm not really sure how great of a weapon it will be."

"Well Dumbledore certainly seems impressed which is a good sign," Sirius replied pulling her to her feet. "We better head up to his office."

Casselle laughed, "But we still have at least forty minutes!"

"Well I might have planned a detour or two," Sirius whispered pulling her closer.

Casselle smiled bringing her lips to his, "I think I can deal with a detour or two," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

The two barely made it to Dumbledore's office on time and when they arrived they were both looking disheveled but happy.

Casselle knocked timidly on the office door.

"Come in Ms Dawson, Mr Black"

Casselle gave Sirius a curious look wondering how he knew who she brought with her before entering the office.

"Excellent, take a seat please," the Headmaster requested peering at them over the top of his crescent moon spectacles.

The two Gryffindors slid into the armchairs directly across from Dumbledore's desk.

"So Ms Dawson I think that we should work on developing different aspects of you gift. What you are able to do is very rare in the wizarding world. Most wizards and witches have to perform a spell before they are permitted to enter another's mind. In your case however no spell is necessary, correct?" He paused and Casselle quickly nodded before he continued. "Excellent, Casselle I believe you're what we call a legilimen. This means, as you've probably noticed, that you're able to extract feelings and memories from someone else. I take it you've experienced this?"

"Yes Professor," Casselle agreed.

"In addition to mind reading you're also able to place visions or ideas in other's though I understand that you have never done this before correct?" He waited for Casselle to agree before continuing. "What you are able to do is very curious Ms. Dawson. Most legilimen have to train for years to be able to do what you are, and yet you've received no training at all." He stared at Casselle for a moment before continuing. "You seem to have a natural ability for this skill and I would like to train you to use it to the fullest though I have to warn you the process won't be easy."

"I'm ready," Casselle replied steadily excited to begin her lesson.

Dumbledore beamed at her, "Just what I like to hear Ms Dawson. Now I think we should start by training you to block others from your own mind. This is a form of magic known as Occlumency; I believe Mr. Black is familiar with it."

Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Now Casselle all you have to do it pick an image, it can be anything a wall or a memory and focus all of your energy on it. I will in turn attempt to enter your mind. Take a moment to pick an image."

The room fell silent as Casselle raked her mind for an image. She decided on a simple brick wall, closing her eyes in concentration. "Okay I'm ready," she announced.

No sooner were the words out of Casselle's mouth then she felt a presence pushing on against the wall. Focus, she told herself pushing back against the force. The struggle lasted for ten minutes before Casselle's concentration wavered and Dumbledore broke through.

She was younger and sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She glanced up nervously as the door slide open revealing a younger Emma.

"Can I join you?" the small girl asked, "everywhere else is full."

Casselle's small form shrugged and Emma took the seat opposite of her.

Casselle was pulled back from the memory by Sirius's voice. Her eyes opened as she glanced around her confused for a moment. "Oh no!" she moaned. "I didn't do it!"

Dumbledore smiled at her, "You did remarkably well for your first time Ms Dawson."

Casselle scowled, "Let's try it again."

The process repeated at least a dozen times before Casselle was able to block Dumbledore for a substantial amount of time.

"Excellent Ms Dawson, you've made an amazing amount of progress in such a short time."

Casselle beamed at the praise, she felt exhausted but pleased with herself none the less.

"I think that will be enough for tonight. You and Mr. Black should return to your dormitory for the evening. I will see you again in two weeks. Between lessons practice using your ability, though limit it to willing participants please." The Headmaster smiled at her a twinkle in his piercing blue eyes.

Casselle nodded tiredly getting to her feet and leaving the office with Sirius. "Ugh I'm exhausted," Casselle murmured stifling a yawn as they walked down the corridor.

Sirius smiled softly, "It definitely takes a lot out of you," he agreed. "You were at it for almost two hours which probably doesn't help."

"Where did you learn to do it?" Casselle asked glancing over at him

A shadow passed over Sirius's face, "At home," he replied shortly.

Sirius's tone told her that she shouldn't push him further so she let the matter drop. "Thanks for coming with me; I'm sure it wasn't the most interesting evening for you."

Sirius grinned, "What did he see that made you blush so bad?"

Casselle felt a familiar heat creeping up her cheeks; at one point when Dumbledore broke through she had to relive a very embarrassing part of her conversation with Lily and Emma. "Oh erm just a conversation I had with Lil and Emma," she replied awkwardly.

Sirius's grin broadened, "And what were you three discussing that you wouldn't want the Headmaster to hear?"

"That is none of you business," she replied willing her cheeks to stop burning.

Sirius continued to smile enjoying her embarrassment, "You're so cute when you blush," he teased wrapping his arm around her.

Casselle scowled but snuggled closer to him anyway.

The pair separated at the common room after sharing a quick kiss. "Sweet dream," Sirius whispered as he disappeared up to the boy's dorm.

Casselle didn't even bother to change her clothes before collapsing on her bed; she was simply exhausted, falling to sleep almost instantly.

By the time Casselle woke up the next day sunlight was streaming through the windows. She stretched rolling over and smiling contently. She felt better then she had in a long time.

"Oh good you're up, I was just coming to wake you. Get dressed or you'll miss lunch sleepy head." Lily called pulling the curtains back from Casselle's four poster. "I was going to come get you for breakfast but Black convinced me to let you sleep."

Casselle smiled sitting up and running a hand through her tangled hair, "Good I'm famished." She jumped out of bed and threw on some jeans and a light sweater and threw her hair up into a ponytail before following Lily down to the common room.

"Ah Sleeping Beauty emerges," Sirius teased wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Casselle grinned at him returning the embrace, "Thanks for calling off Lily, I really needed that."

"No problem love."

The two went to lunch with the rest of the group laughing and gossiping among themselves.

After they had all eaten their fill they made their way back to the common room but Sirius grabbed her hand and held her back. "Fancy a walk?"

Casselle grinned and nodded following him back out of the castle, the air was cool tinged with the first signs that summer was truly over and winter was on its way. Casselle leaned into Sirius sharing his body warmth.

"So I've been thinking," Sirius began. "You should practice on me….not blocking me because I can't read minds but you could practice trying to get through my shield."

Casselle raised her eyebrows in surprise, "I thought you didn't want me to learn how to fight?"

Sirius smiled at her warmly, "I'm not thrilled at the idea but you seemed determined to do it and I want you to have every advantage and that means practicing."

Casselle hesitated, "Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded, "One hundred percent sure, just give me a minute." Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay I'm ready."

Casselle pushed the boundaries of her mind brushing against Sirius's consciousness timidly. She admittedly hit the wall that he had erected around himself. She pushed a little harder but had little success. Feeling slightly frustrated she began pushing at different parts of the wall; maybe she could find a weak spot.

Finally when she had almost given up she found a spot that felt softer than the others. She took a deep breath and then pushed with all her might against the weak spot. She could feel it cracking under her attack and after a couple minutes struggling she broke though.

She saw Sirius laughing with James, Remus and Peter by the fire in the common room. The image quickly shifted to an older Sirius his arms wrapped around another girl. They appeared to be in a broom closet. Thankfully the image shifted again, she caught a glimpse of a black dog before Sirius managed to throw her out.

Casselle opened her eyes to see Sirius panting across from her. He looked shaken and drained and she felt the same way. They sat in silence for a moment both calming down.

Casselle was trying not to dwell on the image of Sirius kissing another girl, it wasn't his fault after all and she had known he had a colorful history. "Who was she?" she asked offhandedly.

"Cass," Sirius warned running a hand through his hair.

"What it's just a question," Casselle insisted.

Sirius sighed, "I think it was Blaire Pickens…from Ravenclaw though I'm not a hundred percent sure."

Casselle nodded letting the subject drop, knowing the name didn't make her feel better. "Do you own a dog?" She asked curiously the image of the huge black dog flashing through her head.

"Oh well erm kind of," Sirius replied not quite meeting her eye.

Casselle stared at him waiting for him to explain.

"Look Cass, it's not one-hundred percent my secret to tell and I haven't gotten permission yet. But I'll tell you as soon as I can okay?"

"What kind of secret could revolve around a stray dog?" She asked skeptically but she didn't push the matter further.

"On another note you did really well, especially with no training."

Casselle grinned at him, "I wasn't expecting to do it on the first try."

"Well I'm not exactly the best at it but it's still quite an accomplishment," He praised wrapping an arm around her.

Casselle leaned into him feeling tired but content, "Does it ever creep you out?"

"Does what, ever creep me out?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Me being able to do all these thing?" Casselle glanced at him watching his face closely.

Sirius thought about it for a moment, "You're powerful Cass and that can be intimidating but I've never found you creepy," he replied sincerely. "Though if you weren't on my side it might be a different story."

Casselle smiled, she would have never admitted it but his words meant a lot to her. "I love you," she whispered kissing him gently.

"I love you too Cass," he murmured his lips meeting hers again.

The two sat exchanging kisses and sweet nothings for the better part of the afternoon.

"We better head to dinner before the others come looking for us," Casselle said with a sigh. The sun was low in the sky and the temperature was dropping.

Sirius nodded pulling her to her feet and the pair went back to the castle.

The weeks passed by with homework, spending time with Sirius and meetings with Dumbledore. Casselle was really starting to feel the stress of it all, she snapped at people for little things, and always felt guilty about it later. She got particularly angry with Sirius one night near the end of November.

Casselle was having trouble with her Potions essay; she had been attempting to write it for over two hours and her head was pounding, not to mention she had been to one of her meetings with Dumbledore the night before and had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

Sirius slid into the seat next to her in the common room, "Hey how about we ditch this place and head down to the kitchens?" He smirked snaking his arm around her waist.

"Not right now Sirius," She said moving out of his grip without even looking up.

"Oh come on, you know Slughorn doesn't care that much about those essays, and it'll do you some good to have a study snack."

Casselle glared at him, her head throbbing. "He might not care but I do! I'm not hungry and I'm not in the mood, so just go bug James for a while!" She yelled at him.

He looked taken aback, but quickly recovered and stood up. He looked down at her and held out his hand.

"What?" She asked irritated, "I told you I don't want to go." She could tell people were staring at them, but she didn't care, she was annoyed and tired and just wanted to be left alone.

"Come with me," He said keeping his voice calm, even though her anger grated his nerves.

"I said no!"

"Casselle, come with me."

"Sirius, go away." She said and turned back to her essay rubbing her head slightly. The next thing she knew, she was being lifted out of the chair and thrown over Sirius's shoulder. "SIRIUS BLACK YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She screamed beating at his back.

The whole common room was staring at them, as Sirius made his way to the portrait hole. As the Gryffindors stared after them in bewildered amusement, they obviously didn't know what to make of the scene in front of them.

"SIRIUS I MEAN IT! I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT YEAR IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She shrieked as he walked out of the portrait hole.

He set her down in the corridor, but grabbed her wrists so she couldn't run away.

She glared at him, "Let me go right now. I do not want to go anywhere with you. You can't just treat me like your rag doll because I don't want to do what you want." Her voice was cold as ice as she hissed at him.

"No, you're going to listen to me because this attitude needs to change," He said slowly trying not to let her words affect him.

"Listen to you? After you dragged me out here against my will! I don't think so! That is not how this relationship is going to work, you don't have the right to treat me like that and I won't put up with it."

Sirius took a deep breath and then pulled her into an empty classroom. He let go of her and locked the door behind him, when he turned around he saw Casselle pointing her wand at him.

"Casselle, put that down." He snapped his exasperation getting the best of him.

"No, open that door. So I can leave and finish my damn homework!"

"No! Because you can't go around snapping at people for all these stupid reasons! You need to relax, get away from your homework, practicing, everything for a little while." Sirius yelled finally losing his control.

"I don't have time to relax! We have NEWTS coming up, and loads of homework, and Dumbledore is counting on me!" She cried giving voice to the pressure she was feeling. "Now to top it off, I have to worry about keeping you happy and what I am going to do for the Christmas holidays! While straining my mind every other Friday trying to be better at this power to fight Voldemort!"Her breathing had grown heavy with her rant, it scared her to think about everything that was going on at the moment. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself, when all of a sudden she felt two strong arms wrap around her and hold her tight.

She let out a sob of frustration, and wrapped her arms around him clinging to his back. "Shh, it's okay. You don't have to do this alone. I'm here and I always will be," Sirius said rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm here to help you, no matter what. Your little tirades are not going to be able to push me away."

She smiled, burying her face in his chest loving the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it wasn't right. I guess I've been rotten to everyone the past few weeks. It just feels like too much sometimes."

"If you would let someone in to help you it wouldn't be so bad." He whispered. "Come here," he pulled her down to the floor and turned her away from him. He set his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them.

Casselle moaned slightly as he worked out a knot in her back, it felt so good she closed her eyes letting him work his hands over her shoulders and down her back. He continued to work out every knot that he could find for an hour or so, when he was done Casselle fell back into his chest feeling exhausted.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for everything."

"It's my pleasure, love." he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Now do you want to talk about what's going on in that head of yours?" He asked softly.

She turned toward him, "I don't know it just feels like too much right now. All this homework and practicing it's getting to me."

"Well how about no more practicing for a while, until homework starts to lessen up," He suggested, rubbing circles in her palms.

"That seems reasonable," she said distracted by the electric sensation his fingers were causing.

"I'll even start helping you with your homework, instead of distracting you."

"Like that's possible," She smiled.

"And I think you should stay here with me, for the Holidays."

She looked up at him unsure, pulling her hand out of his needing to think. "Sirius…" She trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Casselle it's the best option. You can't go back there, not after what happened during the summer." He said stubbornly.

"The longer I wait to go back, the worst it is going to be."

"Then don't go back."

'What?" She asked confused.

"Move in with me for summer, you won't have to see your family again." He suggested.

"Sirius, I am not going to move into the Potter's to stay with you."

"I'll get my own place, I have the money it won't be a problem. Come on Cass, it's a great idea."

"I don't know…" she said. "I need to think about it."

"Alright, well at least stay here for Christmas. James has to go home and I don't really want to be here by myself."

"Why won't you go with him?" She asked.

"Because I'd rather be here with you," He took her hand in his again, and Casselle felt a wave of butterflies flood her stomach.

"I-" She didn't even know what to say. "Okay, I will." She said quietly.

Sirius smiled, and pulled her face toward him kissing her hungrily on the lips. They continued their snog session for another half hour, before Casselle broke apart smiling.

"Alright, I really have to get back to finishing that essay." She said standing up before Sirius could change her mind. He smiled smugly, but stood with her, linking their fingers together as they walked back to the common room together. "By the way," She said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "You drag me out of the common room like that again, and I'll hex you into oblivion." She said straight faced.

"Dually noted." He said smiling before giving the fat lady the password and walking through the portrait hole.

When they walked in most of the people were gone, Lily and Emma were waiting at one of the corner tables while the marauders occupied the couches by the fire. Sirius sat with Casselle at the table that had the remains of her potions essay, "Alright how can I help?" He asked sitting at attention.

Casselle laughed and explained her trouble with the essay, and Sirius diligently helped her. With his help she finished it in another hour, even though he was trying to distract her slightly, and made her laugh more than once with jokes about Slughorn. She leaned back relieved to have that behind her, "Thank you," She said. "You helped a lot."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled pulling her chair closer to him. "Now how about some more distractions?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

She laughed, "I don't think so. It's time for bed now." She got up and pecked him on the lips.

"But?" Sirius pouted. "I took all that time to help you and I don't even get a reward?"

Casselle smiled, "Maybe a little reward." She leaned down slowly this time, she set her hands on his shoulders and let her lips linger on his. She nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to gasp in surprise and her tongue explored his mouth slowly and teasingly. Then she pulled away, leaving him wanting more.

"I think I might help you with your homework more often," He said easily, even though his whole body was begging to finish what she had started.

She smiled and gathered her things, before kissing him one last time and heading up to the girl's dormitory.

As Casselle was getting into bed, Lily asked, "So what happened after Sirius dragged you out of the common room? We thought for sure, that you were going to kill him from the look in your eyes."

Casselle sighed, "No he just knew I was in a bad mood and needed some relaxation."

"Some relaxation? That must have been fun." Emma said smirking.

Casselle threw a pillow at her laughing, "Not like that, I swear your worse than he is. He just let me take out my frustration on him, and then he gave me an incredible back massage," She paused. "I'm sorry for being in such a foul mood lately. All this homework and lessons with Dumbledore have been getting to me."

"It's okay Cass," Lily said gently. "We understand you're under a lot of stress right now."

"Yeah, even though I want to hit you, I know you don't mean what you say," Emma smiled and laughed.

Casselle and Lily laughed as well, "Thanks for understanding. You guys are the best."

"We know," Emma and Lily said at the same time causing them all to laugh again.

**The Sneak peek offer still stands! Trust me you'll want a glimpse of the next chapter ;))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: explicit sexual content in this chapter!**

**We are terribly sorry for the delay, SOMEONE (Morgan) left me to take a lovely vacation to Hawaii. So while I am sitting at home alone and working she is lounging on the ocean beach… Anyway we are very grateful for all the new reviews and our loyal readers who are sticking with us. We hope you like this chapter it is one of our absolute favorites! ;) **

"I think I will give you a break for the Holiday's, I'm impressed with your progress and I think we can afford a break for Christmas," Dumbledore said the Friday before break was due to start.

"Are you sure professor?" Casselle asked breathing heavily from the exertion it took to keep Dumbledore out of her mind.

"Yes, you have improved immensely. I believe you may be ready to learn some new techniques, but we will wait until next time to start that," He replied smiling. "You have done a remarkable job Casselle, you should be proud of yourself and rest your mind for a few weeks. It's as well; everyone needs a break every now and then."

"Yes sir," She said stifling a yawn, their sessions had left her exhausted as of late. Maybe a break was just what she needed.

"Now you two should go and say goodbye to your friends before they leave tomorrow," He said directing them to the door.

"Goodbye professor," Casselle said cheerfully. She was incredibly thankful for the chance to take a break from her lessons, mostly because she would be spending all of Christmas break alone with Sirius.

Sirius led her down the stairs to the corridor, and watched her anxiously. "Are you okay?" He asked as usual after every meeting.

Casselle nodded, "Yeah just tired, those lessons are always taxing."

"Are you sure you can make it to the common room? Maybe Madame LeMoore can give you a potion for it?"

"Sirius, I'm fine. I just need sleep," She smiled she would never admit it but she thought it was cute when he worried about her.

"What if I carried you?" He asked.

Casselle laughed, "Sirius I know your fit and you believe you're Merlin's gift to women but I don't think you could carry me all the way to Gryffindor Tower."

Sirius shot her a cocky grin, "You obviously are underestimating my muscles, and they certainly don't appreciate that." He stood in front of her, leaning down. "Come on, everyone loves piggy back rides."

Casselle smiled, "Fine." She hopped on his back as he hoisted her higher to get a good grip. She leaned close so her lips were right next to his ear, "It's like you're my knight in shining armor," she whispered seductively and grinning as she felt the slight shiver go through his body.

"Casselle don't tempt me," He warned. "If I'm distracted I might drop you."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying not having to climb all the stairs.

"Just tell me if I get too heavy," She murmured glancing up at all the flights of stairs.

"Please you weight nothing. This is a light workout," He smirked.

"Whatever you say," She said.

After they went up a few flights of stairs, Casselle began to feel a little restless, her exhaustion forgotten she decided to have some fun. She left a trail of kisses up Sirius's neck, lingering every so often on a spot. When she got up to his ear, she nibbled at it and then suckled on it slowly. She heard Sirius moan huskily. She smiled, kissing a trail back down his neck; she shifted to rub her nose along the back of his neck but before she could she was off of Sirius's back and pushed against the cool stone of the corridor wall.

She smiled, "Did I get too heavy?" She asked loving the gray eyes that stared at her hungrily.

"Never," He took her mouth to his aggressively. She tangled her hands in his hair pulling him closer. He nibbled at her bottom lip before she opened it slightly allowing his tongue to battle with hers. His hands roamed her back under her robes, finding the edge of her shirt he slid them up her flat stomach. She moaned in excitement as his hands discovered the edge of her bra.

She pulled away from his mouth, "Sirius…" She groaned trying to get her bearings, as he left kisses down her neck. "We really shouldn't be doing this," She said in little gasps.

"You started it," He whispered against her skin. "I told you not to tempt me."

She let her body relax enjoying his attention, it felt like they didn't get the chance to do this near enough. She was distracted from Sirius's menstruations by the faint sound of footsteps, her eyes shot open her body freezing as she stared down the dark corridor. "Sirius!" she hissed pushing him off her and struggling to straighten her robes, the memory of McGonagalls face the last time they had been caught in a compromising position fresh in her mind.

Sirius looked dazed, his eyes clouded with the passion of the moment, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No listen," she breathed straining her ears.

By now they both definitely heard footsteps, they hurried up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady. They grinned at each other before giving the password and heading into the common room.

"There you are!" Lily called as they entered.

"What's up Lil?" Casselle asked letting go of Sirius's hand reluctantly and heading over to her friend.

"We've been waiting for you forever, usually you're back by now," Lily studied her friend shrewdly and Casselle struggled not to look to guilty.

"We wanted to make sure we got to say goodbye before we left tomorrow morning," Emma chimed in.

"I'll still be here tomorrow, don't worry," Casselle assured. "I wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

"Yes but we know how tired you get after your lessons with Dumbledore and we didn't want to have to wake you up so early," Lily frowned.

"Oh right," Casselle said. Though she imagined she wouldn't get much sleep anyway. Not now that her blood was sizzling from Sirius's touch. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time." She smiled putting an arm around her best friends. "Now come on I'm sure Emma hasn't even started packing yet."

"I resent that!" Emma yelled in a mock offended voice. "I'll have you know I've had the ugly sweaters mom forces me to bring every year packed since September!"

Lily and Casselle dissolved into a fit of giggles as they made their way to their dormitory.

The girls fell asleep giggling and gossiping about the people in their year, enjoying the time they had together knowing they wouldn't be able to do this for the next few weeks.

"And then Matthew looked straight at McGonagall and said he was sleep walking!" Emma snorted her voice straining with her laughter.

"He didn't!" Lily squealed.

"He did! I heard it straight from Emily!" Emma validated rolling onto her back so she was upside down as she stared at her friends.

"I bet McGonagall had a field day with that," Casselle snorted.

"No worse than catching horn dog teens going at it in the hall way," Emma teased grinning from ear to ear.

Casselle went crimson and aimed a pillow at Emma, enjoying the satisfaction of watching it hit her in the face.

"This means war!" Emma screeched hurling the pillow back.

A pillow war ensued and didn't stop until one of the third year girls came down to see what all the commotion was about and got whacked with a wayward pillow.

"Sorry!" Lily called again as the girl disappeared out of the room, looking disgruntled and not the least bit amused. "It's not funny," she snapped at Emma and Casselle who were fighting to contain their laughter. "I'm a prefect!"

"I'm going to miss you guys," Casselle admitted slumping back against her pillows after the laughter had fled and exhaustion took over.

"Please, I'm sure you'll hardly remember our names after a few minutes with Black," Emma laughed.

"Like Black could distract me that much," She scoffed but knew Emma was probably right. A whole holiday with only Sirius Black around, what were they going to do for the whole time? Casselle blushed at the thought before pushing it away, if she let her mind wander in that direction she would never fall asleep.

Casselle woke shortly to say goodbye to Lily and Emma, but fell asleep quickly after. She felt a nudging while she dreamed. She tried to ignore it but it persisted until she finally jerked awake to find herself face to face with Sirius. "What are you doing in here?" She shrieked pulling her covers up. "You're not allowed in here," She said narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend. "How did you have get up the slide?"

Sirius smiled, "I have my ways. Why are you still sleeping? I'm bored."

Casselle rolled her eyes, "Because I was up late forcing people out of my mind, and talking with my two friends that have left. Go back to sleep Sirius," She said pulling the blankets over her head.

"Okay," He said. She started to drift back to sleep when she left her bed shift and Sirius pressed himself to her. She stiffened as the contact made her blood sing. "Sleep tight love."

"Sirius, get out of my bed." Casselle whined trying to ignore him, but he was so damn close.

"And where am I supposed to go? I can't very well sleep in Lily's bed, James would kill me."

"I don't care; I'm tired and want to sleep."

"I'm just sitting here, what's the problem Casselle?" He asked, she swore she could hear the smirk in his voice.

She threw the blanket off her head and glared at him. "You are getting between me and my sleep, and that is not a good idea right now."

Sirius grinned at her disheveled hair and glare, "Come on, I promise all we'll do is sleep. I just don't want to sit down in the common room alone it's boring."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine but if one finger decides to wander, I'm throwing you out that window." She growled and flopped back down in her bed rolling away from him.

"Understood," He said laying down next to her and putting his arm around her respectfully. He could feel her body relaxing with every breath, and before he knew it she was asleep again, breathing softly next to him. He settled down with a smile falling back to sleep, lulled by her steady breathing.

Casselle stretched and opened her eyes slowly, enjoying a nice long sleep. She rolled over to get up and saw Sirius's sleeping body next to her. Her groggy brain raked for an explanation, and the morning events flashed through her mind. She rolled back over to head to the bathroom and take a quick shower before she got dressed.

She walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and headed to her trunk for some clothes.

"Well this is a nice sight to wake up to," She heard Sirius call from her bed.

Casselle jumped slightly and grabbed her towel to make sure it didn't fall. 'Sirius get out!" She had forgotten he was still in her room.

He laid back contented with watching her walk through the room, "If that's really what you want."

He lazily got up and walked toward her to the door. He paused and slid his knuckles down her bare arm. "You make a towel sexy," he whispered leaning toward her.

Casselle attempted to roll her eyes at the line but she shivered inwardly. "Not today Black," she said knowing where his mind was going because her mind was spinning with the same thoughts.

"Whenever you're ready love," he whispered kissing the tip of her nose before leaving the dormitory.

She took a few minutes to steady her nerves and dressed quickly to meet Sirius in the common room. He kissed her in greeting and they walked down to lunch, seeing as they'd both slept through breakfast.

They ate lunch quietly, there were only five other students who had stayed at Hogwarts for the Holidays, so the four long tables had been replaced by one long one, where all the students were eating together. To Casselle's disappointment one of the students was a snooty Ravenclaw that was openly obsessed with Sirius.

"I don't like her," Casselle grumbled to Sirius as she stabbed her fork into a piece of chicken.

Sirius smiled and nudged her playfully, "Come on, she just can't help but fall for me, it's my curse really. My Achilles heel if you would."

Casselle glared at him, "How does your neck hold up that enormous head of yours?"

"Muscles," Sirius grinned his cocky grin. "Lots of muscles that just make me that much more desirable."

Casselle ignored him and went back to her food.

"Hey, just ignore her. She'll get over it sooner or later," Sirius said picking up on her irritation and wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah it's the later I am worried about. How long until they realize they'll never have you? After we get out of school? I don't know if I can deal with this for another year."

Sirius smiled secretly pleased by her casual mention of the future, he liked that she was confident they would stay together. "You're just more beautiful than them, and they can't deal with it." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

Casselle smiled, "I'm full, want to go for a walk around the grounds?" She asked wanting to get away from the other students.

"Casselle you do know it is like 20 degrees outside and there's about two feet of snow right?"

"Of course! It's my favorite time of year! Let's go," She said standing up and dragging him to the door.

"Cass it is freezing out here!" Sirius cried as they stepped outside.

"Oh stop whining," She said waving her wand around him muttering a heating charm to keep him warm in the freezing wind.

"Thanks," He said putting his arm around her after she performed the same spell on herself.

"No problem."

They walked around the Quidditch Pitch, towards the Forbidden Forest, neither caring where their destination was, they just enjoyed the silent company of each other. When they got close to Hagrid's cabin, Casselle pulled away from Sirius and laid down in the snow.

'What are you doing?" Sirius asked incredulously as she moved her arms up and down.

"I'm making a snow angel, haven't you ever done it before?" She asked.

"No."

"Well come on! It's fun," Casselle exclaimed motioning for him to join her.

"You're crazy if you think I'm laying in the snow to move my arms around."

Casselle sat up slightly and threw a snowball right into Sirius's unexpecting face.

"Casselle!" He yelled as she hurried off the ground and started running away. "You're going to pay for that!" He started after.

Casselle squealed as a snowball whipped past her head, "Missed me!" She yelled over her shoulder.

She bent quickly to pick up some snow and balled it up; looking behind her she aimed and hit him in the chest.

"Stop moving!" He yelled throwing another snowball missing by a few inches. Casselle laughed and turned heading toward a tree to get some cover from Sirius's onslaught.

"Casselle STOP!" Sirius called frantically looking at the tree she was racing towards. "CASSELLE!" He picked up his speed, racing after her.

Casselle ignored him and was rewarded by something heavy colliding with her stomach and flinging her back a few feet. She landed on her back with a soft thud, struggling to get her breath back.

Sirius sprinted toward her in desperation, "Casselle! Are you okay?" He asked kneeling down next to her, running his hands over her body making sure nothing was broken.

Casselle nodded, "What was that?" She gasped wincing as she sat up.

"The Whomping Willow, you ran straight into it," He said helping struggle into a sitting position.

"I didn't even realize we were that close to it," Casselle said looking over at the angry tree shaking snow off its branches.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sirius asked. "That looked like it hurt. I was worried you were unconscious."

"Yeah I'm fine, the snow broke my fall," She smiled noticing the worry that caused his calm gray eyes to swirl. She laid her hand on his cheek and he shivered at the cold, her fingers were freezing. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Sirius responded immediately and pulled her onto his lap, intensifying the kiss.

Sirius leaned back causing them to fall into the snow, his hands tangled in her hair as their tongues battled. Casselle pulled away breathing heavily and smiled down at him, "I got you to roll in the snow."

Sirius laughed and pulled her down for a quick kiss, "So you did."

They spent the next few days finishing homework, against Sirius's many complaints, playing wizard chess, and engaging in snogging sessions. The snogging sessions had definitely intensified since the beginning of the year, and Casselle knew it was only a matter of time before they actually went all the way. She didn't know if she was really scared about it, she only knew that she wanted Sirius more than she had ever wanted anything else in the world. They were sleeping in the same bed at night, because neither wanted to spend the nights alone. Casselle knew the time was coming, and she believed she was ready for it.

Casselle woke up the morning of Christmas Eve rolling over to see Sirius already awake.

"Do you make it a habit to watch me while I sleep?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Only on mornings when you look exceptionally beautiful," he paused for a second, "Which is every day."

Casselle smiled and hugged him under the sheets, "You're such a charmer."

"I try." He kissed the top of her head, before they parted to get ready for the day.

They spent the morning walking around the grounds, Casselle loved looking at the castle in the winter, the snow made everything look more magical, glistening off the trees and the roof.

By the end of the day they were both curled up on the couch in front of the fire with a mug of hot chocolate.

"I love the little marshmallows, they're my favorite part." Casselle said savoring her sip.

"They do add a nice fluffy taste to it," Sirius said.

Casselle laughed and nudged him playfully. She curled up in his side, and stared into the fire memorized by the immense happiness that flooded her. As she zoned out she heard the soft sounds of music coming from a corner. Casselle pulled her head up to look in the far corner to see a phonograph playing, she turned to Sirius who smiled down at her.

"Care to dance?" He asked standing up and holding out his hand.

Casselle smiled and stood with him. He pulled her close, swaying to the music. Sirius would spin her every so often, they continued to dance for a while the music never pausing. Sirius spun Casselle out but she lost her footing when he pulled her close and the two toppled to the floor laughing.

They stayed like that catching their breath Sirius covering her body with his, his eyes dancing with laughter as they stared into hers. She pulled Sirius toward her for a kiss, then moved her hands lower to his sides tickling them gently. Sirius jerked and pulled away immediately.

"What's the matter?" She asked with an innocent expression on her face.

"You can't fool me Dawson," He said with a glint in his eyes and started to tickle her sides. She squealed and laughed as he became more merciless in his tickling. She squirmed trying to push him off of her.

Sirius looked down at her as her eyes danced with laughter and he felt a need stronger and more intense than ever before. His hands stilled on her hips his thumbs rubbing slow circles in her skin.

Casselle stared into his eyes and saw the need causing his eyes to turn stormy gray. An electric shock of excitement shot through her. She pulled Sirius down towards her, and kissed him intensely. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, Sirius immediately stopped and watched her cautiously.

"Are you sure?" He asked not wanting to pressure, needing her to be sure.

She nodded, "More than anything." She said as she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He reached down and pulled hers up slowly, allowing Casselle to change her mind but she didn't and he tossed it away, staring down at her black lacy bra.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered, trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned in excitement as he undid her bra and tended to her breasts. She arched her back in ecstasy, as he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

She fumbled with his pants, sliding them down his narrow hips. Soon they had nothing between them, as their hands explored every inch of each other's body.

Casselle gasped when his hand reached between her legs and stroked her slowly, she had never felt so alive. The pleasure was growing inside her rapidly. "Sirius," She gasped as he nibbled at her ear, with his hand still between her legs. "I love you," she said through heavy breaths as she tangled her hands in his hair.

When Casselle began squirming Sirius withdrew his hand and positioned himself, "You're sure love?" He whispered one last time. "It will hurt for a little bit."

"I'm positive. Sirius I love you more than anything, and I want you. All of you." She said pulling him down for another kiss as he lunged into her. She gasped in pain, and he stilled breathing heavily as he allowed her to adjust. The pain was intense but faded quickly leaving an intense need in its wake.

The pleasure increased with every passing thrust as Sirius set a fast pace, Casselle didn't know how long she could last, if felt like she was being pulled tighter with every stroke. The pleasure began to be almost unbearable as Sirius thrust into her deeply hitting something inside her that made her call out. Sirius continued to thrust into her hitting the same spot before she shuddered, it was like a damn breaking inside of her and the pleasure rippled out pulsing through her body causing her to cry out in ecstasy, as Sirius followed stiffening as he reach his own release inside of her.

Sirius collapsed on her breathing heavily, and kissed a trail up her neck, "You are incredible." He said in between kisses.

Casselle smiled trying to catch her breath, "You're not too bad yourself," She said stroking his back. Sirius laughed shifting to move beside, frowning at the slight wince that creased her features as he pulled out. He fumbled for his jeans and pulled his wand out of the pocket muttering a charm that produced a blanket and wrapping it around them.

"Goodnight my love." Sirius whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight," She replied smiling contently leaning her head on his chest and falling asleep almost instantly, a haze of pleasurable happiness lulling her into deep sleep.

The sun shone through the common room, and Casselle moaned and rolled over. She gasped as there was a tight pain in between her legs, and images of last night flashed before her. She smiled rolling over to find Sirius still fast asleep, then her mind trailed back to last night and she frantically shook him in desperation as she sat up and pulled the blanket to cover her.

"Sirius!" She whispered anxiously. He groaned and opened an eye slowly.

"Morning love, but give me a few more minutes, I need to recover from last night." He rolled over.

"Sirius get up! This is important," She cried, she had never even thought about it until now, but now she worried that they rushed this, it wasn't a conversation they had ever had and now she was praying she wasn't going to pay the consequences.

He shot up worried, "What is it?" He asked touching her arm hoping she wasn't regretting her decision about last night.

"Last night..." She didn't even know how to word it. She flushed in embarrassment. "I mean we should have talked about this beforehand, but it was just so sudden and intense, I could hardly think…" she trailed off.

"Casselle..." Sirius started slowly his heart sinking, causing his throat to close. "If you're regretting last night. We can take it slow we don't have to…I mean we can wait and I'm sorry if I pressured you. We-"

"Regret last night?" She interrupted him. "Last night was incredible, perfect, magical. I could never regret it. I was talking about…well about protection…"

"Protection?" Sirius asked, than realization came to him. "Ohhh, no don't worry. I take a contraception potion every month, just in case. We're safe. No need to worry love," He felt like laughing with relief as he pulled her close. She wasn't having second thoughts.

She sighed in relief, "Well in that case. Happy Christmas." She said with a smile and leaned up to kiss him.

"Mhmm it is a Happy Christmas," He said smiling down at her.

Casselle grabbed Sirius's shirt and threw it on along with her underwear, while Sirius pulled on his jeans.

He walked up to his dormitory saying he would be back but wouldn't elaborate, so Casselle hurried to her room to grab his present.

When she arrived back in the common room Sirius was sitting on the blanket holding a small box. "Happy Christmas Love," He said handing it to her.

She smiled and took the box opening it slowly, inside were two large stud earrings with a single sapphire colored stones. "Sirius," she gasped. "These are gorgeous!" She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you! But you really shouldn't have. These had to have been expensive." She said examining them.

Sirius shrugged, "I had to get you something to match my previous gift."

"Previous gift?" She asked confused, when Sirius's eyes trailed down to the pendant at her neck, she gasped again. "You! You gave me the necklace?"

"Yeah… After that day on the train I felt awful and I felt like I should get you something to repay you somehow for being so nasty to you, and my uncle always says a way to a girls heart is through jewelry but I was worried you wouldn't wear it if you knew it was from me so I didn't sign the card."

Casselle smiled and hugged him again, "Thank you so much," She whispered. "But yours is nothing compared to this." She said motioning to the bag she had brought down.

"You already gave me the best Christmas present I could ask for last night," He said sincerely kissing her deeply as she blushed, before he opened his present. He took out the many items from Zonko's joke shop and laughed his mind already whirling with plans for pranks to pull with his friends once they returned.

"Thank you love, this is great." He pulled her onto his lap. "Now how about a replay of last night?" he whispered nipping her ear.

Casselle smiled, "I think that could be arranged." She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him to the ground.

The rest of the Holidays passed by in a blur for Casselle, she spent every waking moment (and all the sleeping ones for that matter) with Sirius. Their last day before the rest of the student body returned was marked by a mixture of feelings. She had missed Emma and Lily, but at the same time something between her and Sirius had shifted. She wasn't looking forward to the mornings when she would have to wake up without him beside her.

The two sat together in front of the fire on their last night, trying to soak up as much of each other as they could.

"I wish we could just freeze time, just for a little bit longer," Casselle stated sadly.

"I know exactly what you mean," Sirius replied brushing a stray hair out of her face.

The couple spent their last night alone together wrapped in each other's arms.

**So I hope you loved this chapter as much as I (Morgan) did because it's pretty much my favorite! Sorry again for the wait Meranda was right it was all my fault haha. The offer for a sneak peek still stands if you review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**We would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, and we are terribly sorry we didn't get you a sneak peek. We tried but the email wasn't working and we sort of forgot. But we promise we will update very soon now that things are settling down. Hope you enjoy!**

"Casselle!" Lily exclaimed embracing the other girl.

Casselle laughed returning the embrace, "Hey Lil."

"I see you and Black made it through the Holiday without killing each other," Emma chimed in hugging Casselle after Lily released her.

Casselle grinned shooting a glance at Sirius who was busy wrestling around with James, "We got on all right."

"Tell us everything," Emma insisted pulling them towards the stairs to the girls dorm.

Casselle laughed, "Don't you want to see everyone now that we're all back together?"

"Nope you're not getting off that easily Ms Dawson," Emma insisted eagerly climbing the stairs.

"Thanks for the new quill!" Lily exclaimed as the three girls made their way up to their dormitory. "I've needed a new one for ages, especially after all this revision I've been doing."

"And thanks for the romance novels," Emma added grinning. "They're excellent so far."

"No problem thanks for the book Lil and for the chocolate Em…though there isn't much left."

Once they reached their room Emma jumped on her bed looking at Casselle expectantly. "Soooo how was your holiday?" Emma asked with a cocky smirk.

"It was…quiet," Casselle replied a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Quiet?" Lily asked a sly grin spreading across her face. "I would have thought it'd be a tad _loude.r_"

Casselle aimed her pillow at the red head missing by inches, "Don't be a pervert!"

"Cass if you didn't want anyone to know you should have cleaned up the evidence," Emma replied laughing.

"Evidence?"

Emma bent down and grabbed a pair of boxers that were half obscured by a pillow, "exhibit A," she teased. "Though this does answer the lifelong mystery of whether Black wears boxers or briefs."

Casselle flushed as she snatched the boxers out of Emma's hands. "Fine you guys win…my Holiday wasn't exactly quiet."

"Details!" Emma demanded joining Casselle on her bed.

"I don't kiss and tell," Casselle teased laughing at Emma's indignant look. "All I can tell you is that it was amazing."

"Of course it was he's had tons of practice," Lily scoffed.

Emma shot the other girl a look effectively silencing her.

"I didn't mean it like that Cass," Lily qualified. "I just meant that well it's kind of what he's known for…"

Casselle smiled but the fun had suddenly gone out of it, "It's okay Lil I knew what you meant."

She of course knew it was true, everyone at Hogwarts did. The thought just hadn't crossed her mind until Lily brought it up, and if she was being honest it wasn't sitting well.

"I'm going to go see how the boy's holiday went," she announced leaving the dorm and going back to the common room.

She found Sirius, James and Peter occupying a group of armchairs near the fire and sat on the arm of Sirius's chair. He quickly reached up and pulled her down, situating her on his lap his long arms wrapped around her torso.

"How was everyone's Holiday?" she asked.

James shrugged "Boring without Padfoot. We did the whole Christmas thing with mom's family then with dad's. Same old same old… Best part was the new broom. My parents got me a Nimbus 1001! Thanks for the servicing kit by the way."

Casselle smiled, "No problem, how 'bout you Peter?"

"It-it was good," the smaller boy squeaked his cheeks flushing.

Casselle smiled at him, despite her months of dating Sirius, Peter never seemed particularly comfortable in her presence.

"Where's Remus?" she asked glancing around the common room for him.

"Oh he erm…wasn't feeling very well…" James replied awkwardly his eyes flicking to the window.

"Yeah something about a erm headache or something…" Sirius added not quite meeting Casselle's eye when he said it.

"Speaking of which, we were all going to go…visit him in the Hospital Wing so we better get going…" James added checking his watch.

"He's right love, I've got to head out," Sirius whispered in her ear.

Casselle stood trying not to feel put out, "Yeah have fun," she murmured trying to sound upbeat.

"I'll see you in the morning okay?" Sirius whispered kissing her gently before leaving the common room with Peter and James.

Casselle slowly made her way up to her dorm feeling slightly put out. After spending everyday with Sirius she was feeling slightly abandoned.

"I thought you were going to hang out with the boys?" Emma called putting her book down as Casselle came in.

"They were all going to visit Remus in the Hospital Wing…it wasn't exactly an open invitation…"

"Is he okay?" Emma asked, in what she must have thought was a nonchalant voice.

"Yeah, he was just feeling under the weather. Headache or something," Casselle replied a slight smile gracing her lips. "Where's Lily?"

"She had to do rounds or something," Emma replied. "The glamorous life of a prefect and all."

Casselle grinned laying back on her bed.

"Let's do something!" Emma exclaimed sitting up and staring at Casselle determinedly.

"Like what?"

"Let me do your nails!" Emma exclaimed. "I learned this super handy spell over the holidays…"

"Okay," Casselle agreed smiling at her friend.

Emma worked through one hand, painting Casselle's nails a scarlet red in relative silence.

"Em?" Casselle asked carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you…I mean I know you deny it but you've liked Remus for years why don't you just do something about it?"

Emma was silent for so long that Casselle was doubtful she was even going to answer her.

"It's just…I mean Remus is so quiet and polite and wonderful. You know what I mean? He actually cares about people and he's always kind and well we're just so different how could he ever like me?" Emma explained in a calm voice.

"Oh Emma your wonderful too!" Casselle exclaimed.

"I know, I have awesome qualities too," She replied with a grin. "It's not that I'm feeling sorry for myself or anything like that…it's just that we're different and I don't think he's exactly looking for different."

"He'd be crazy not to like you Em," Casselle replied. "I can mention something if you want? Find out if he-"

"No," Emma replied quickly. "Really Cass don't mention it okay?"

"If you're sure…"

"I am really," Emma replied with a smile.

Casselle awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through her window. Judging by the brightness it was somewhere around late morning. Casselle stretched feeling content to just lay there for the rest of the day. Her stomach had other plans, however, and she got up and dressed for the day.

She emerged from the dorm slightly disheveled, but dressed none the less.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Sirius called from the couch he was lounging on.

Casselle smiled joining him, "Morning," she replied kissing him lightly. She frowned pulling away and looking at him more carefully. "Sirius what happened you look awful!"

"Oh erm well…just out late with the guys," he hedged. "It's really not as bad as it looks."

Casselle gently traced a cut that was just visible on his neck. "Do you want me to heal this for you?"

"Could you?" Sirius asked a little sheepishly. "I didn't want to go to Madame Lemoore…"

"You guys should really be more careful," Casselle murmured as she waved her wand over the cut.

Sirius winced, as his skin closed together, "Thanks love," he muttered rubbing his neck gingerly.

"Do you have any others?" Casselle asked.

"Well none that would be appropriate to show you in the Common room…at least not now that everyone's back," he whispered pulling her closer. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private."

Casselle grinned leaning up and kissing him on the lips, "Maybe after we get some food."

Sirius shook his head, "Since when is food more important than me?" he asked with a pout.

"Without food I won't have enough energy to do _anything_," Casselle teased leading him out into the corridor.

After Casselle ate lunch the pair went for a walk around the grounds stopping under a willow tree, its branches successfully obscuring them from view.

Sirius pulled Casselle close to him trailing kisses down her neck, "I've missed you. It's not the same waking up alone in my bed," he murmured in between kisses.

Casselle sighed closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin. "I know exactly what you mean."

Sirius brought his lips to hers kissing her thoroughly. Casselle responded immediately,

pressing herself against him. Sirius pushed her gently back into the snow. Casselle

gasped as her flushed skin made contact with the icy ground.

Sirius smirked covering her body with his hands running gently up her sides.

Casselle wrapped her arms around his back finding the hem of his shirt, running her icy

fingers up his back smiling as he shivered.

Sirius's mouth left hers, trailing down her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. She

groaned tangling her hands in his hair. His own hands reached the hem of her shirt and

slowly lifted it.

"Sirius," she warned pulling back slightly. "We're on the grounds!"

"Cass no one's crazy enough to be out in this weather," he responded brushing some stray hair out of her face.

"I am _not _having sex with you out in the open," she replied firmly.

"You didn't have any complaints about the common room," he teased sitting upright.

"That was different," she responded with a laugh sitting up and smoothing her hair. "It's freezing out here."

"Come on; let's head back in before we both catch ill."

The two made their way back to the castle in content silence.

Casselle found herself growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of time she and Sirius were able to spend together. They had lessons together of course but they rarely found themselves alone together. Between her homework load and her biweekly lessons with Dumbledore, Casselle was beginning to feel like she wouldn't be able to spend any proper time with Sirius until summer break.

"Excellent Casselle," Dumbledore praised the next week at her lesson. "I think you've got a proper handle on blocking. It's time we moved to a slightly more complicated subject. I want you to start practicing implanting thoughts into others."

Casselle grinned, she had been hoping to start something more exciting for some time now, "Just tell me what to do Professor."

"Now for this exercise I was hoping Mr. Black would be willing to lend a hand?" Dumbledore turned his attention to Sirius, who up until that point had been daydreaming.

"Of course Professor," he replied hurriedly glancing at Casselle quickly. "What do you need me to do?"

"I believe you're well versed in Occlumency?" He waited until Sirius nodded before continuing. "Now what I am asking of you takes a large amount of trust so know that there will be no judgment should you refuse. I want you to try and block Casselle as she tries to enter your mind and plant a thought."

Sirius raised his eyebrows feeling slightly uneasy at the thought of Casselle breaking into his mind, but nodded his agreement none the less.

"Excellent, now Casselle this will take steady concentration. Don't be frustrated if you can't gain access immediately. Just push your mind out and touch Mr. Blacks. If you break through repeat a phrase over and over again and push it out, if your successful Mr. Black will perform the action you sent to him."

Casselle nodded her understanding and summoned all her will power, "Okay I'm ready when you are Sirius."

Sirius nodded throwing up his own wall concentrating on keeping Casselle from his mind.

Casselle sent her presence back at Sirius but instead of running head first into the wall, like she had the first couple of times, she willed herself to walk around it.

She poked and prodded as she went testing the wall for some sort of soft spot. There, she thought to herself smiling in triumph as she pushed with all of her will against a crack in the wall. She pulled back only to heave herself at it over and over again. She could feel it cracking, giving way against her attack.

After struggling for what felt like hours Casselle finally managed to break through. She was immediately bombarded with images from Sirius's life. Sirius as a child laughing with another boy that was his splitting image, Sirius hugging Mrs. Potter goodbye as he boarded the Hogwarts Express, Sirius laughing with Remus next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Focus Casselle, don't let the images overwhelm you."

Casselle fought against the never ending stream of images, she felt like she was drowning in Sirius's life. Sirius screaming at a woman who must be his mother, him sitting in the Owlery staring out the window, him standing in front of the Whomping Willow with James and Peter.

Casselle staggered backwards as she managed to wrench herself from Sirius's mind. She was trembling from head to toe and gasping for breath.

"Casselle are you alright?" Sirius asked in alarm rushing to her side and helping her sit down.

She nodded not quite trusting herself to speak just yet.

"Here," Dumbledore said gently handing her a hunk of chocolate, "I find that it has healing properties that are truly magical."

Casselle smiled weakly taking the candy and nibbling on it. Warmth spread through her calming her shaking. He was right the chocolate did help her feel more grounded. "Thank you," she replied her voice only wobbling slightly.

"I think that's more than enough for tonight you did remarkably well Casselle, now go get some rest and I will see you in two weeks for your next lesson."

Casselle nodded not bothering to argue, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a long nights sleep.

Sirius followed Casselle out of Dumbledore's office and the two walked down the corridor in silence.

"Are you sure you're alright Cass?" he asked gently taking her hand in his; he had never seen her lose it like that in any of her practice sessions.

"Yes Sirius I'm fine, I don't need you babying me all the time," she snapped.

Sirius raised his eyebrows but didn't comment and the two fell into a tense silence until they reached the portrait hole.

"Look Sirius, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I'm just frustrated. Sometimes when I use my power I get overwhelmed….it feels like I'm drowning in the other person's life, I panicked when I couldn't leave your memories. I should have learned how to control it but I haven't." She didn't add the part about how Nate loved to exploit this weakness whenever they were together.

Sirius nodded sympathetically "We'll work on it if you want," he offered accepting her apology easily.

Casselle smiled at him, "I was being selfish the lesson couldn't have been any better for you," she replied. "You've been so wonderful about this whole thing…"

"Are you kidding it's the most exciting thing I've gotten to do in those lessons in weeks," he teased kissing her on the forehead. "Come on you should get some rest now."

Casselle didn't rise until well past noon the next morning and even then she still felt tired. She made her way down to the common room and collapsed onto the couch next to Sirius, "Morning," she yawned curling up next to him.

"Good afternoon's more like it," he replied putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

She smiled sleepily, "Just getting my beauty rest," she teased.

'Hmm looks like it's working," he teased kissing her lightly.

She grinned returning the kiss. "Let's do something today, if I see another textbook I'm going to die of boredom."

He grinned, "Ah that's what I like to hear, James was just complaining about the lack of Quidditch in his life. Want to grab the girls and play a game?"

Casselle grinned and nodded jumping off the couch and hurrying over to the corner Lily and Emma were occupying. "Come on, we're going to go have some fun!" she announced snatching Lily's book away.

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed jumping up.

Lily on the other hand didn't seem impressed, "Casselle Marie Dawson give that book back this instant."

"Nope I've decided you need a break," Casselle teased stepping out of Lily's reach. "And the more time you spend arguing with me the longer it will take to get back to your studies so I suggest you just corporate."

Lily sighed in defeat and followed to other two begrudgingly over to James Sirius and Remus.

"Where's Peter?" Emma asked curiously. It wasn't often you saw him apart from his friends.

"Detention or something," James replied with a shrug.

"Excellent the teams will be even then," Casselle announced, "boys versus girls of course."

The boys grinned clearly realizing that they had the upper hand since James was the only one that was actually on the Quidditch team.

"What do you say we make the stakes more interesting?" Sirius offered still grinning.

"What did you have in mind?" Lily asked.

"Losers have to hang a labeled pair of underwear in the common room for a week."

The girls all glanced at each other debating, "Deal," Lily announced shaking hands with Sirius. Not many people knew that Lily never could resist a challenge.

The group quickly made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch, teasing and boasting about the outcome of the match the whole way.

"I hope you'll hang the red ones love, they're my favorite," Sirius teased winking at Casselle as they mounted their brooms.

They had decided on a game to ten goals, one person from each team would play keeper while the other two would play chasers.

Emma was playing Keeper for the girl's team leaving Lily and Casselle as the Chasers. Sirius was playing Keeper for the guys while Remus and James were playing Chasers.

It was apparent from the beginning that the boys had the upper hand, but the girls were working certain advantages to their favor. James seemed hesitant on taking the Quaffle from Lily and as a result she was often able to make it to the goal. Sirius was proving to be a better Keeper then the girls had originally thought and he blocked their first three goal attempts effortlessly. Emma was also holding up surprisingly well blocking the first two attempts from Remus and James, but letting the third one through.

The game continued in a similar manner until it was 8 to 9 in the boys favor. Casselle raced after Remus who was currently in possession of the Quaffle. She managed to steal it after Lily blocked him and raced towards Sirius. She threw the ball with all her might towards the far right hoop and yelled in triumph as it soared through.

Sirius scowled retrieving the ball and tossing it to James. The two teams were tied 9 to 9 now and the pressure to win was mounting. James avoided both girls easily as he raced towards the girl's goal post. He threw the ball towards the middle goal post and whooped in triumph as it soared through the goal just out of Emma's reach.

The six Gryffindors flew towards the ground, the boys yelling in celebration and the girls scowling in defeat.

"Excellent," Sirius yelled. "We expect you to honor the bet starting tomorrow ladies."

Casselle laughed rolling her eyes at him, "Why Sirius I thought you'd be a little more put out at the thought of every Gryffindor boy seeing my underwear," she quipped raising her eyebrows.

Sirius frowned, this thought had apparently not occurred to him before she brought it up. "Well I guess it's the least I can do for the poor blokes who will never get their chance with you now," he replied his grin returning.

Casselle laughed shaking her head, "You're impossible," she teased.

"Ah good game girl's," James called grinning at them. "I was worried there for a minute."

"Yeah, excellent match," Remus added. "Where did you learn to play Emma?"

"Oh well my brothers always used to play in the yard and they'd sometimes have me Keep for them…"

The group chatted happily as they returned to the castle and went to the Great Hall for dinner; none of the girls seemed overly put out that they had lost and none of the boys were to obnoxious about their victory.

None of them seemed particularly keen to study once they had finished dinner so they sat in the common room and chatted, playing an occasional game of Exploding Snap, resulting in a mass loss of eyebrows.

At half past eleven Sirius nudged Casselle motioning to the portrait hole. Curious, she stood and followed him out into the corridor. "What's wrong?" She asked as the portrait hole closed behind her.

"I have a surprise for you," Sirius replied taking her hand and leading her down the corridor.

After ten minutes of walking Sirius paused in front of a statue and muttered something Casselle didn't quit catch. He grinned nodding for her to enter the passage that opened.

Casselle ducked into the passage curiously and her eyes widened as she took in the Olympic sized pool of water. "Where are we?"

"Prefect bathroom," Sirius replied with a smile, "I got the password off Remus." He wrapped his arms around her waist bending so his mouth was next to her ear. "Want to take a dip?"

Casselle grinned turning to face him and grabbing the hem of his shirt. "You read my mind."

The two emerged from the prefect's bathroom two hours later, hair wet and smelling strongly of bathing oils.

"That was exactly what I needed," Casselle sighed. She felt warm and content and just a little sleepy.

"Glad I could give it to you," he replied wrapping his arm around her as they walked back to the common room.

The underwear that appeared above the fireplace caused something of a scandal the next day. The girls had spent at least a half hour deciding on what pair to put up. Emma, the most brash out of all of them had of course picked her most scandalize pair.

"Emma if you're going to wear those you might as well wear nothing," Casselle teased raising her eyebrows at the tiny lacy bright purple thong in Emma's hand.

Emma grinned, "You might look into getting a pair Cass…you know keep things interesting with Sirius."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Okay what do you guys think of these?"

She held up a pair of green silk briefs that had a black bow on the front.

"Those are acceptable," Casselle replied going throw her own pile and grinning as she spotted the red ones Sirius had taunted her about. She grabbed them knowing it would torture him to see them in the common room every day.

The three girls held their heads high as they hung their underwear, ignoring the looks of shock on their fellow students faces, and the eruption of laughter from the corner the Marauders were occupying.

"Hope you're not attached to those Lily," Sirius called, "with James around they won't stay there long!"

The common room joined in the laughter as Lily and James both flushed.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Just a little fun chapter for now! And like always please review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry this is so late my (Morgan) computer crashed so I wasn't able to access any documents, and Meranda left me all alone while she was on a family vacation without any wifi. Luckily Meranda is back and had everything saved on hers too! Anyway this is an eventful chapter and as always I hope you all enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

The only downside to a weekend spent fooling around with Sirius and her friends was the catch up work Casselle had to get through on Sundays. The pile of homework that rested in her bag was likely to keep her occupied until Easter break.

It was useless to attempt to get any of her work done in the common room, Sirius was constantly distracting her and after a game James and Sirius were playing with a flaming Frisbee had ended in her Charms essay catching fire Casselle decided to finish her homework in the library.

She worked tirelessly through her pile as the sun slowly sank behind the horizon. Just when she had finally managed to get her work down to a manageable size Madame Prince informed her that the library was closing for the night.

Casselle muttered in annoyance as she collected her things, she had been so close to finishing that she hated the thought of trying to finish in the common room.

Madame Prince hurried her along practically shoving her out of the library and into the corridor.

"What's the point of having a library if she's just going to kick out the people that are actually doing work?" Casselle grumbled setting off for the Gryffindor common room.

She was in the middle of rehearsing a valid argument about why Lily should let her copy her Potions assignment when she was consumed by an uneasy feeling. She glanced around her, her hand going automatically for her wand. "Hello?" she called out uncertainly her eyes scanning the corridor. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she was certain that she was being watched.

"Hello sister," Nathaniel sneered stepping out of the shadows with Snape, Avery and Bellatrix in his wake.

Casselle's eyes narrowed and her grip on her wand tightened, "Nate how lovely to see you," she sneered keeping her eyes trained on her brother.

"I assure you the pleasures all mine," he drawled causing the others to chuckle.

"What do you want Nate?" she spat in a voice that was braver than she felt.

"We have come to offer you a chance to serve the greatest wizard of all time," Bella purred.

Casselle raised her eyebrows in surprise her eyes darting to Bella, "Have you now? And to whom would you be referring to Bella?"

"The Dark Lord of course you insolent half blood," Bellatrix hissed her eyes glittering with malice.

"Bella," Nate warned before returning his attention back to his sister, "The Dark Lord has taken a particular interest in you and your ability Casselle. He is willing to overlook your half blood statues as he has for Snape and I. He feels that you could be beneficial to our cause."

Casselle scoffed, "You must be crazy Nate, or just stupid if you think I would ever consider joining you."

"You little bitch," Bella spat whipping her wand out and pointing it at Casselle. "You don't deserve the offer you've been given. You're nothing but a muggle loving weakling."

Casselle felt her anger rising but fought against it, despite what she would like to do to Bella she was outnumbered four to one.

"Casselle think about it," Nate reasoned. "The Dark Lord has offered to train you. You could be powerful. You could have whatever you wanted. I'm sure he'd even let you keep Sirius as a pet."

Casselle clenched her jaw, "You're wasting your time Nate."

"Take some time to think about it. We'll return for an answer next week," he replied ignoring her retort and turning with the rest of the Slytherins to leave. "It would make father proud Casselle," He called over his shoulder in a mocking voice.

Casselle stood in the hall long after the group had left. She felt rooted to the spot by her anger, it coursed through her clouding her mind with red. She was being recruited by the worst wizard she had ever known and what was worse; her brother had already joined him, with her muggle father's blessing no less. She felt disgusted by the request. The very thought of working for a wizard like Voldemort made her sick.

The next day Casselle felt exhausted, she had barely slept last night anxiety about her encounter with the Slytherins causing her to toss and turn. She was barely able to pay attention during her lessons, her eyes drooping and her mind wondering. By the end of the day she had decided to go the Dumbledore and let him decide what course of action she should take.

She knocked timidly on the Headmaster's office door, wondering if he would be in or not. She had never had a reason to see him outside of her lessons.

"Enter."

Casselle pushed the door open and crossed the room sitting in her usual chair.

"Ms Dawson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked peering at her over his half moon spectacles.

"I erm had an interesting run in the other night and I wasn't sure if it was the kind of thing you'd want to know about or not…" She began. "I was walking back from the library and my brother and some other Slytherins intercepted me and made me an offer."

Casselle was encouraged when the Headmaster didn't look surprised by the news, "They said Voldemort wanted me to join them…that he thought my powers could be useful."

Dumbledore nodded, "I was wondering when this would happen, I suspect your brother was the one that informed him of your gift?"

Casselle nodded, "That's what he said…I told them I would never join of course but they said they would be back for my official answer next week."

Dumbledore sighed and rose from his seat behind the desk moving to pet Fawkes his phoenix. The pair sat in silence for awhile before Casselle cleared her throat sure that the Headmaster had forgotten her presence.

He looked up at the sound and smiled sadly, "Casselle I've asked a lot of you over these past weeks and I am afraid that I am about to ask more."

Casselle raised her eyebrows but didn't comment, waiting for Dumbledore to continue.

"I would ask that you take the Slytherins up on their offer to join them. There is much information to be learned from them, many lives could potentially be saved if we had an insider among them."

"But-But couldn't you just ban their meetings from taking place?" She asked adding a hasty, "Sir."

"Ah but Ms Dawson I have no doubt that these particular students will meet regardless of the rules don't you agree?" He waited for Casselle to nod before continuing, "Much better to have inside information, then we shall know exactly what is going on and be able to take action against them."

Casselle clenched her jaw, her skin crawling at the idea of spending more than five minutes with those people. Dumbledore was right that was a lot to ask of her. But if lives were on the line she was willing to do whatever she could.

"I'll do my best Sir."

"That's all I could ever ask for Casselle. Now I think it's best if you kept this mission to yourself. If word got out about what you were doing then you would be in a very dangerous position indeed."

"Sir surely I can tell my friends?" Casselle asked surprised by Dumbledore's request.

"I would prefer if you kept this to yourself. I'm not insinuating that your friends are untrustworthy Casselle," he added noting the look of dislike on her face. "But you're not the only one with an affinity for mind reading, young Severus seems to have a knack for it as well and we can't risk him finding something in one of your friend's heads."

"I can tell Sirius then?"

Dumbledore considered the question for a moment, "No Casselle I think it is for everyone's best interest that you keep this to yourself. If it becomes a need to know then you can tell them but for now keep it a secret."

Casselle scowled obviously displeased with the thought of keeping secrets from Sirius. "If you think it's for the best then I won't tell them," she replied.

"Excellent, I know its hard Ms Dawson but it's for the greater good. Is that all you had for me?"

"Yes Professor."

"Then I shall see you at our next lesson, and if you encounter anything suspicious in the meantime feel free to come to me."

Casselle nodded hurrying from the Headmasters office and back to the common room more troubled then before she had went.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked for what was probably the hundredth time that day.

"Yes Lily I'm fine," Casselle replied rolling her eyes at her friend.

The three Gryffindor girls were enjoying a walk around the grounds. The weather was cool and clear, one of those rare sunny days in the winter season.

"You just seem…stressed."

"It's just class stuff Lil don't worry about it," she replied pulling her jacket more securely around her. Even with the sun shining the cold was biting.

"Is that a dog?" Emma asked squinting into the distance.

Casselle and Lily turned to stare in the direction Emma was pointing.

"I'm not sure," Casselle replied. "It looks kind of big….do you guys know anyone that has one?"

"Hagrid has one," Lily replied staring at the blob, "Whatever it is its coming closer."

Lily was right the dark shape was approaching them at an alarming rate, "Do you think its friendly?" Emma asked nervously.

"Wands out I reckon," Casselle replied keeping her eyes fixed on the dog.

As the shape approached it became apparent that it was in fact a dog, it barreled towards the girls who let out a little shriek and moved to the side. The dog however had other plans and it launched itself at Casselle knocking her backwards.

She screamed but soon her shriek turned to laughter as the dog licked her face. "Ew get off me!" she laughed trying to push the dog away. "Help!" she yelled scrunching her nose as the dogs tongue covered her face in slobber.

Lily and Emma laughed as they struggled to get the dog off of Casselle's chest finally managing to extract the dog from Casselle.

Casselle sat up laughing as she rubbed the dogs ears, "Well I guess he's friendly…is he Hagrid's?" She asked looking at Lily.

"I don't think so, his fur is shaggier but I could be wrong."

The dog grabbed the end of Casselle's scarf pulling on it slightly. "Hey drop it!" Casselle yelled attempting to grab it back.

The dog tugged harder successfully dislodging it from her neck and taking off towards the woods.

Casselle scrambled after it ignoring Emma and Lily's shouts. "Come back here!" she yelled after the dog trying not to slip on the icy ground.

The dog headed into the Forbidden Forrest ignoring Casselle's protest as it darted through the trees.

"Ugh!" she yelled slowing her pace to keep from tripping over roots. Despite her best efforts she managed to fall at least three times. "I'm going to kill that stupid dog," she growled brushing the snow and dirt from her coat.

Someone chuckled in front of her and she looked up in alarm.

"Having trouble love?" Sirius asked an amused expression on his face. "I believe this is yours," he held the scarf out for her and smirked at her perplexed expression.

"How did you…"

"I have to tell you something…but it has to stay between us okay?" Sirius replied staring at her in a somber way.

"Oookay," Casselle replied taking her scarf from him and looking at him expectantly.

"You know how Remus gets sick a lot?" Sirius started waiting for her to nod before he continued. "Well he's a-a well he's a werewolf…"

Casselle's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, "Sirius Orion Black that's not funny," she snapped. "What would Remus say if he heard you saying something like that!"

"Casselle I'm being serious here, think about it, he gets sick once a month always around the full moon."

Casselle paused thinking it over, "But Remus…he's-he's so…"

"I know it's hard to believe Cass but I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"How did it happen?" she asked softly.

"He was bit when he was a kid, some bloke named Fenrir Greyback has made a habit of preying on children," Sirius explained his eyes darkening. "He's been one ever since he came to Hogwarts."

Casselle was overcome with a wave of sympathy for her friend, "That's awful," she breathed.

Sirius nodded, "He doesn't typically let people know but I got special permission to tell you…though with the lessons you probably would have stumbled upon it eventually. Anyway me and James worked it out in second year…and well we wanted to find a way to help so we decided to become Animagus…"

Casselle stared at him, "Sirius Black are you telling me that you're an…" she trailed off as his form shifted revealing the black dog that stole her scarf. Her jaw dropped as she stared at him in amazement.

He shifted back grinning at her, "We just managed it last year, me Prongs and Wormtail that is. It allows us to stay with Remus during the full moon."

Multiple things clicked for Casselle at that moment, the gashes he asked her to heal, the monthly disappearances without explanation and the worn look Remus got once a month.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just-Just processing…." She replied her head whirling. She knew of course that the boys were close, brother like even, but this kind of devotion was awe inspiring.

He smiled at her sheepishly, "I know it's a lot to take in but I really wanted you to know…I would have told you sooner if I could have."

Casselle smiled, "I understand it wasn't your secret to tell….But Sirius what you're doing…just promise me you'll be careful okay?"

Sirius smiled, "I'm always careful love, but I promise nothing's going to happen okay?"

Casselle nodded knowing that this was an argument she would never win and she had no desire to come between Sirius and his friends.

"Casselle! Where are you!" Lily and Emma's voices cause Casselle to turn.

"I guess they're looking for me…"

"I better go; I'll see you back in the castle okay love? And remember to keep this between us okay?"

Casselle nodded kissing Sirius quickly and watching curiously as he turned into a dog and slipped further into the forest.

"Casselle!" Lily exclaimed running over to her friend. "Thank God we were beginning to think the dog was some kind of trap."

Casselle laughed, "Of course not, I got it!" She held up the scarf with a grin.

"How did you catch it?" Emma asked clearly impressed.

"Oh he erm dropped it, I never actually caught him." Casselle replied.

"Come on we should head back in, it's getting dark and the forest gives me the creeps," Lily complained.

Casselle and Emma nodded their agreement linking arms and heading back towards the castle.

The next day Remus came up to Casselle while she was finishing a paper for Herbology.

"Erm…Casselle?" He asked nervously.

Casselle looked up and smiled at him, "Hey Remus, what's up?"

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No problem," she moved aside some of her parchment so he could sit down. "Is something wrong? I swear to Merlin if Sirius sent you over here to convince me to take a break I'll hex him."

"It's well….it's about what Sirius told you the other night…." He muttered afraid to look her in the eye.

"Oh…And?" Casselle asked carefully.

"Well its just…I know you're dating Sirius and everything but I just wanted you to know that if I make you uncomfortable then well I can not hang around with you guys. I mean I understand if you hate me…:"

"Remus I could never hate you, what brought this on?"

"I mean Sirius told you didn't he?" Remus asked his confusion clear.

"Yes and you think that would change things between us because?" Casselle asked hotly.

"It's just, I would understand if you didn't want to be around me." He said sadly.

"Remus Lupin I have half a mind to hex you," Casselle hissed her eyes flashing.

"Wh-what?"

"If you think something as insignificant as your furry little problem is going to change my opinion of you then you obviously know nothing about me because I'm not the kind of person that turns my back on my friends and frankly I'm hurt that you think of me like that."

"Insignificant," Remus scoffed his face falling into an ugly grimace. "I turn into a bloody monster once a month and you think that's insignificant. James, Sirius and Peter are always saying how its not a big deal, they even think it makes for great adventures half the time," Remus spat. "Of course it doesn't matter that I could hurt someone, that I could kill them or anyone else for that matter. That I'm a killer one night every month. No its just insignificant."

Casselle put her hand on his knee, until he looked up at her. "Remus I could never hate you. What happened to you is terrible, and I can't imagine what you have had to go through because of it. But it doesn't change who you are, you are still the kind, smart, and mischievous Remus that I knew. Yes something terrible happened to you, and it continues to happen to you once a month but its not something you can control, you wouldn't think less of me because I can read minds would you?"

"Well no but that's diff-"

"Its not," Casselle assured him. "I don't think of you any differently then I did yesterday Remus."

Remus allowed himself a small smile, "Thanks Casselle,"

"No problem, but I think you underestimate people. It might be a shock for them, but I know a few people who would still accept you for who you really are."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean, I know a certain girl…who is dying to get to know the real Remus, and you won't give her the time of day, its tragic really." She teased knowing he knew who she was talking about.

Remus blushed, "Cass you don't know what it's like. I could hurt her. What if she doesn't like me after I tell her?" He asked obviously sickened by the thought.

"First of all, you are only dangerous one night out of the month, and second of all, if Emma doesn't like you because of this, then I have been friends with the wrong person for six years of my life. You need to give her more credit, and you will never know if you don't try. I think you should at least go on a date with her," Casselle urged knowing that Remus had noticed Emma the same way Emma had noticed Remus.

"I guess you're right," Remus muttered looking over as Emma and Lily walked into the common room.

"Of course I'm right!" Casselle said arrogantly. "I'm always right."

Remus laughed, "Now you sound like Sirius."

Casselle laughed as well, "What can I say, I probably spend too much time with him."

"Too much time with who?" Sirius asked sliding into the open seat next to Casselle.

"Oh just an arrogant, bloke whose head is three times the size of a normal wizards…it's a good thing he's so good looking really. Might be his only redeeming quality," Casselle said casually.

"You better be talking about me, or I'll kill him."

Casselle laughed, "Of course I am talking about you, silly," Casselle said kissing him on the cheek. "Now Remus I think now is your best chance, at least just talk to her," She said turning back to Remus who was smiling at the two.

"I will, thanks Cass," Remus said getting up and heading over to Emma.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked watching his friend.

"Just talking some sense into Remus," Casselle said.

Sirius watched as Remus sat down next to Emma who was beaming at him, "About time someone did," He said pulling Casselle close to him. "So what are we up to here?" He asked looking down at her essay.

"Herbology." Casselle mumbled. Sirius laughed and sat back as she finished her essay.

Before Casselle knew it a week had passed and as she was walking back from the library, she could tell she was being followed.

"Who's there?" She called pulling out her wand.

She head a chuckle as she turned around, "Little sis so quick to react."

Before she knew it, her wand was flying in the air and landed in Bellatrix's hand. "Just a precaution, you understand." Bellatrix sneered.

"Have you made your decision?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes, I have," She said holding her head up. "I've decided to change sides, you do know how I like to win, brother," She replied smiling coldly.

"I thought you would. Bella give her back her wand."

Bellatrix walked over to her and handed her, her wand grudgingly. "I'm watching you Dawson." She sneered before walking back to the other Slytherins.

"We will have our first meeting this Saturday at 9pm, in dungeons. You shouldn't have a problem finding us." Nate said.

Casselle nodded and turned to leave, "Oh and Casselle," he said causing her to look back. "Don't do anything stupid, I would hate to have to kill you." He glared at her and turned to leave, leaving Casselle glaring after him and feeling like her position was hopeless.

Casselle walked back to the common room, trying to figure out how to keep this from Sirius and the rest of her friends.

"Hey, there you are," Sirius said looking up from his friends as Casselle walked in.

Casselle tried to make her smile unstrained but failed. "What's wrong?" He asked standing up to go to her.

"Nothing," She said forcing herself to sound nonchalant. "What are you guys up to?" She asked walking over to them, as Sirius sat back down.

"Just discussing ways to prank the Slytherins," James said looking up from the parchment in front of him.

Casselle smiled, from the arm of the chair Sirius was sitting in. "Anything good?"

"Not really, mostly amateur stuff."

"Well I should get to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow," She said kissing Sirius on the top of the head and heading toward the dormitory.

"Hey Cass! Wait up!" She heard Sirius call after her. She paused at the stairs and turned back to him. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked holding her close.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," She said smiling at him, and kissing him lightly on the lips.

He knew she was lying to him, but he couldn't figure out why and decided to leave it. "Alright, night babe," He said kissing her more freely before letting her go up the stairs.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Again we're sorry we were so late with this chapter but we promise we'll be getting faster! And as always please review! We love to hear what you have to say!**


	23. Chapter 23

**We have no excuse for why this took so long it has just been one of those months. Hopefully your still reading! Enjoy!**

That Saturday, Casselle's nerves were shot, she was dreading having to lie to all her friends. As she sat in the common room with Sirius and the rest of them that night, she twirled her hair around her finger, a nervous habit she had picked up when she was little.

"Love what's got you so agitated?" Sirius asked grabbing her hand away from her hair and kissing her knuckles gently.

"Nothing," Casselle replied smiling sheepishly, sometimes she hated that he could see right through her.

He watched her as she continued to play with her long dark locks, nodding absently at the conversation obviously paying no attention to James and Remus's argument about the Cannons chance of winning a World Cup.

She glanced at her wristwatch and stood, "Erm, I just remembered I have to run to the library real quick. I'll be back," She said afraid to meet anyone's eyes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sirius asked moving to follow her.

"No, it's fine, I'll just be a bit." She said hurrying to the door. She walked down the stairs looking over her shoulder paranoid that Sirius or someone would change their mind and decide to follow her. She hurried down to the dungeons and could hear the Slytherin's voices from an open classroom door not far from her.

"Ah Casselle, You've finally arrived!" Nathaniel said. "We were just about to start, take a seat."

She took a seat in the back, next to a slight boy with long dark hair. She tried to zone out and ignore the buzz of conversation, instead focusing her attention on the minds around her.

"You're dating Sirius, right?" She heard the boy next to her ask quietly.

She looked over, and was taken back, he was the spitting image of Sirius. He was a little thinner and paler, but he had the same eyes and bone structure. "Uh yeah. Why?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm his brother, Regulus." He stuck out his hand for her to shake and after a moment's hesitation she took it in hers.

So that explained the resemblance, she thought. "Casselle," She said. She studied him warily, Sirius rarely talked about his brother. Cautiously she pushed towards his mind concentrating. It wasn't as hard to get into as Sirius's was.

'_She could tell me about Sirius…but mother wouldn't be pleased if she knew I was asking about him. I guess I could just not tell her…but she always seems to find out anyway. She seems nice, and she's really pretty.' _She pushed harder wanting something besides fleeting thoughts, she saw him play in the yard with Sirius when they were boys. Then he was cowering in the corner of his room as he heard screams from the other room, then to him being cornered by Bellatrix and Snape.

She pulled back slightly shaking.

"Now as you all know we are a part of the winning side. We will prevail because we're working for the greater good." Bellatrix said. "We will cleanse the wizard race, with no more mudbloods to taint us anymore. How many of you have been pushed to the side because of a mud blood? Or outshined by a mudblood?" She asked looking around to see numerous hands go up, including Regulus's. "The teachers praise them but they are unworthy to like the mud off our boots, and mark my words we will put them in their place."

Casselle felt nauseous, Lily's face popping into her head at Bella's words.

"And don't even get me started on those blood traitors!" Bella sneered. "The ones who choose to disgrace their ancestors by tainting our perfect blood with those muggles, and mudbloods. Creating abominations, halfbreeds to our kind!" Bellatrix yelled. "Are we going to let that happen? Are we going to let our race go to the dogs?" She asked.

There was a unanimous yell, "No!"

Casselle blocked out Bellatrix's speech, she was here to do a job and hopefully to do it quickly.

All of the minds around her were encompassed with the rants of Bella, and to her disappointment they were thinking of ways to cleanse their race. She trembled with rage, her knuckles going white and she clenched her fist in her lap. These people were wrong and there was nothing she could do about it.

She spent the rest of the hour, trying to find someone that wasn't completely brainwashed by their ideas, but couldn't find anything. Her hopes were slowly fading, as the meeting ended and she was alone in thinking that they were not tainted by muggle borns.

She walked out of the dungeon just wanting to get far away from them as quickly as possible.

"Casselle!" Nathaniel called after her. She shuddered at the thought of having to pretend she agreed with him.

"Nate," She greeted him slowly.

"So what did you think?" He asked walking with her.

Casselle didn't even know what to say, how could she describe what she just had to listen to? "It was everything I thought it would be. You guys are really passionate about your cause, and I'm glad I signed up for it. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back, before people start to wonder," She said turning to leave.

"Don't disappoint me Casselle," He called after her.

"Believe me, Nate I would never think of it," She said and headed up the stairs before he could say anything else.

She ran up to the common room, feeling anxious about being alone in the castle at the moment. She was breathing heavily when she reached the portrait hole, and tried to catch her breath before she entered the common room.

She walked in hoping no one was waiting for her, but as she knew he would be, Sirius was there sitting by the fire. "Hey," He said looking up from the fire.

"Hi," She said walking over to him slowly. She curled up on his lap just wanting his warmth to make the chill she had been carrying since she walked into that meeting.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked rubbing her back.

She sucked in a breath, "Please, just trust me. I can't tell you right now. It's kind of like the secret with Remus," She said hoping he would understand.

"Cass, do you not trust me? What's so important?" He asked slightly hurt.

She pulled away from him looking up into his eyes, "Of course I trust you! It's hard to explain. I really wish I could tell you." She said hating this feeling more than anything. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Sirius held her tightly, hoping she wasn't doing anything that would make him regret the words he was about to utter, "I love you too Casselle."

The next few weeks passed without any new information, Casselle was continuing her meetings with both Dumbledore and the Slytherins, and she was feeling increasingly guilty about it. Other than the meetings Casselle's life had become less stressed, homework never ended, but she always had Sirius there to relieve her stress and worry.

One night while they were cuddled up by the fire McGonagall came towards them, "Mr. Black I am sorry to interrupt but Dumbledore would like a word with you."

Sirius looked at Casselle and then stood up to follow McGonagall. Casselle watched them curiously, why would Dumbledore want to talk Sirius? She thought to herself as she settled herself down to wait for him.

Casselle sat staring at the fire for hours, her mind working towards terrible ideas like Sirius being expelled. She started drifting to sleep when she heard a crash, she jerked awake to see Sirius standing over a broken lamp.

"Sirius?" She asked tentatively walking towards him slowly. She had only seen that look in his eyes once after he left his family. "Baby?" She called standing in front of him.

He looked up at her, but didn't seem to be able to focus, "Cass," He whispered pulling her towards him. Casselle wrapped her arms around him, worrying even more that he was going to get expelled. Then all of a sudden she felt his shoulders shake and soft sobs coming from him.

"Sirius, honey what happened?" She asked anxiously pulling him to the couch.

But Sirius wouldn't say anything he just held her tightly and cried. It broke her heart, she had never seen him this upset before. "Sirius talk to me please, you're scaring me," She said rubbing his back.

"They didn't even tell me, those bastards kept it from me!" He muttered into her shoulder.

"What did they keep from you? Sirius look at me, please?" She asked trying to pull him away so she could find out what was going on.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her, and looked down at his feet. "My uncle died a week ago and his funeral was yesterday." Sirius said messing with his hands. "They didn't fucking tell me. I couldn't even say goodbye to the one family member that was like me."

Casselle was shocked, she knew his family had done a lot of horrible things, but this was beyond cruel.

"I had to find out through his will," he took a shuddering breath. "I'm sure my mother was pissed about that. He left the reject his whole estate and fortune. Granted it isn't anything compared to my parent's but it is enough. And my brother, my own brother who could have told me anytime! He could have told me!" Sirius yelled putting his head in his hands.

That caused Casselle to feel a pang of guilt, she had seen his brother only a few days ago and if she had concentrated harder she would have known. "Sirius, I am so sorry," She said pulling him towards her again. "You're better off to have gotten away from them, they're scum, and they have no feelings. You're so much better than them." She whispered stroking his hair, as he cried into her shoulder again.

She allowed him to cry himself out, when Sirius turned to her, "Cass?" He whispered leaning toward her. "I need you. Please make me forget this entire day even happened." He whispered trailing kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

"Sirius, this isn't like the holidays, people are here and can walk in on us." Casselle said her breathing hitched as he traveled farther down her neck.

"It's past midnight, everyone is asleep. I could even put charms up," He pulled out his wand said a few incantations and put it back. "There, does that make you feel better?" He asked turning his attention to her neck again.

"Not really," She moaned as he pushed away her cloak. But she couldn't deny that she wanted him just as bad, and she knew she would give up soon enough.

"Casselle you are so gorgeous," He said as her shirt and bra fell away.

She smiled and moaned as his lips went even further, she pulled off his shirt and ran her hands down his chest. "This is the last time," She said allowing herself to relax beneath him.

Sirius chuckled, "That's what you think."

They made love slowly and tantalizingly, when they finished Casselle could hardly catch her breath as she lay tangled beneath him on the couch.

"Oh how I've missed you," He whispered into her shoulder.

"I've missed you too," She smiled running her fingers through his hair. When she realized the time, she started to push Sirius off, "Sirius we have to get to bed."

"Not yet," Sirius muttered holding onto her.

"Babe, I need sleep you know that."

"Then stay with me, the guys are already asleep. They wouldn't even know," He said pleading with her.

"Sirius I can't just go sleep in your bed with your friends all around us. What would they think?" She asked.

"They wouldn't think anything. We aren't going to do anything just sleep. They'll understand. Please Cass, I don't want to be alone tonight."

Casselle sighed, there was no way she could say no to those eyes. "Fine, let's go." They threw on their clothes quickly and went up to his dormitory.

Sirius pulled the curtain aside and let her climb in as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in with her. He wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her on the top of the head. "Night love."

She laid on his chest, missing the feeling of falling asleep next to him, "Night."

"Hey, Sirius come on you're going to miss breakfast," James called ripping Sirius's curtains aside. "Oh erm sorry…I-er…never mind." James stuttered averting his eyes from Casselle who was struggling to detangle herself from Sirius. James, Remus, and Peter were gathered around Sirius's bed, her struggles caused Sirius to tighten his grip around her in his sleep.

"Um hi," She said blushing immensely and thanking Merlin that she was fully clothed. "You're up early," She said trying to make this less awkward while nudging Sirius awake.

Sirius groaned and opened his eyes slowly, "Love you know I don't like being woken up." He said sitting up. "Oh hey guys. What's going on?" He said nonchalantly.

"Sirius Black, you have a lot of explaining to do," James said crossing his arms and glaring at his best mate.

"Relax Prongs, it isn't a big deal."

"Maybe I should go," Casselle said making her way out of the bed. "Don't worry guys, I'm fully clothed," She said as the boys adverted their eyes, causing them all to blush. "I'll wait for you down in the common room," She said to Sirius as she left the room.

She walked into her own dormitory, knowing she was going to be bombarded with questions instantly.

"Casselle Marie Dawson, where have you been?" Lily demanded instantly.

Casselle blew out a sigh, "I was with Sirius," She said sheepishly.

"All night? Is that anyway to conduct yourself?" She asked.

"Really? All night? He must be better than I thought," Emma chimed in causing Lily to glare at her.

Casselle smiled, "Lily it wasn't like that. You don't understand."

"I don't understand? It seems pretty obvious to me."

"Lil, his uncle died a week ago and his family didn't tell him about it. He was lonely and hurt and needed someone to be there for him," Casselle explained.

The fight drained from Lily's eyes, "Oh, that's terrible. How could they do that?" Lily said sitting back down on her bed shocked.

"That sucks, his family is really filled with arses," Emma said.

"Yeah. It was terrible, I haven't seen him that torn up since he left them," Casselle said.

"It must be terrible to live in a family like that." Lily said sadly.

"Yeah, terrible." Casselle said thinking of her own family. "Well I need to shower before breakfast, so I'll meet you guys down there."

As Casselle walked down the dormitory stairs, she saw Sirius waiting for her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked pulling him into a hug.

"Better. I told the guys, they understand. They were a little bummed they weren't there to help. But I don't really think they could help me with what I needed," He said with a glint in his eye.

Casselle laughed nudging him, "Oh I'm sure James could do something."

Sirius looked appalled as they left through the portrait hole. "I would never."

Casselle laughed, "Of course you wouldn't."

As they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, they heard whistling behind them. "Hey Sirius, did you hear about Alphard? Terrible news. I don't think I saw you at the funeral? Didn't you care at all?" They heard Bellatrix taunt.

Sirius whipped around his wand already out, "One more word Bella. Just give me a reason." He growled.

Bellatrix laughed, "Aww did I upset the little blood traitor? How awful of me."

Casselle could see Sirius physically shaking with anger, "Sirius, come on. It isn't worth it. Please let's just go to breakfast." Casselle said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back.

"Yeah, Sirius listen to your little half blood there. No wonder your parents disowned you, laying with that filth."

Sirius lunged forward, but Casselle kept her grip firm, even though her own anger was boiling. "Sirius, please." She said through clenched teeth. "She's just a hag. Let's go to breakfast." Bellatrix's face darkened in anger at Casselle's words.

Sirius finally allowed her to pull him away and put an arm around her shoulders. Before they knew it, Casselle was sent tumbling down the stairs. She caught herself, before she fell too far.

Sirius pulled his wand back out, pointing it at Bellatrix before muttering a charm to cause boils to sprout all over her face. "You lay one more hand on her, and I will kill you."

Bellatrix ran off yelling, and Sirius hurried over to Casselle, "Are you okay?" he asked pulling her up.

"Yeah, just a little bruised," She said still angry that Bellatrix had hit her while her back was turned.

"Do you have to go to the hospital wing? Maybe Madame Lemoore should take a look at it," Sirius said anxiously.

"No, it's fine just a little sore. Can we just get food? I'm starved."

Sirius smiled, "Sure." He helped support some of her weight so she didn't have too much on her bruised ankle.

Sirius's temper was a little short, due to the taunts from Bella and his sadness over his uncle's death, but slowly and with a lot of free time with Casselle he started to get back to normal.

A week from Valentine's Day James stood on a table in the common room and let of a series of bangs until the common room fell silent.

"I am pleased to announce that our very own Sirius Black will be coming of age next Saturday and in true Marauder tradition we will be throwing a party, after the ball of course. Everyone fifth year and up is more than welcome to attend, unless you're a Slytherin in which case you're not welcome at all. Though be warned this party is definitely not for the faint of heart," James teased winking at everyone before getting down and patting an amused looking Sirius on the back.

Casselle's eyebrows rose in surprise as she realized she hadn't known what Sirius's birthday was before James announcement.

"Sirius was born on Valentine's Day?" Emma asked with a grin.

"It does seem ironic," Lily replied with a laugh.

"You okay Cass?" Emma asked noting the look on her friends face.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," she murmured already making plans for a birthday gift.

"So what are you and Sirius planning for Valentine's Day then, it being his birthday and all?" Lily asked one night as the girls dressed for bed.

"Oh well we haven't really talked about it…" Casselle replied with a slight frown.

"Cass it's only a week away!" Emma exclaimed looking at her friend in surprise.

"I know but we haven't had much time together this week," Casselle replied with a shrug, "Anyways there's the ball and the party that night so it doesn't leave a lot of time."

Her two friends shook their heads sharing a long look, "You can be such a guy sometimes Cass," Emma sighed.

Casselle merely shrugged in response though a part of her did wonder why Sirius hadn't said anything about Valentine's Day plans.

The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore stood and announced that there would indeed be a ball on Valentine's Day and that all students fifth year and up that wished to attend could go to Hogsmeade that Thursday to buy a dress.

Casselle grinned at Lily and Emma as the three of them jumped into a discussion on dresses and hairstyles for the ball. Sirius rolled his eyes, obviously bored with the conversation, before standing and kissing Casselle lightly on the cheek, "I've got to take care of something but I'll see you in potions."

Casselle nodded watching him leave before diving animatedly into the girl's conversation.

"Do you know what kind of dress you want?" Emma asked her as the three walked towards the dungeon.

"Well actually I already got mine," Casselle admitted. In one of her mother's better moods she had given Casselle a dress she had worn to her coming out.

"When?" Lily asked.

"It was my mother's debutant dress," Casselle replied.

"You have to show us when we get back to the dorm!" Emma exclaimed.

Casselle smiled and nodded, "Do you know who you'll be going with?"

"Well I know who I'd like to go with," Emma replied. "But I'm happy just to be going."

Lily shrugged, "I'm not sure, I can tell you who it won't be though."

Casselle and Emma shared a look both grinning, they knew that Lily didn't hate James Potter nearly as much as she pretended she did.

As if on cue James was standing in front of the potions room waiting for Lily, "Evans would you do me the honor of-"

Lily cut him off, "Save your breath Potter, there's no way I'm attending the ball with you," she snapped hurrying past him and into the dungeon.

Casselle patted James's shoulder sympathetically, "Bad luck mate."

The whole school was buzzing about the dance for the better part of the week. Everyone was gossiping about who was going with whom. Lily had accepted the invitation of a seventh year Ravenclaw much to James's disappointment.

Emma and Casselle however, remained to be asked, though Casselle assumed that she and Sirius would attend together.

"Erm Emma can I have a word?" an extremely nervous looking Remus asked Thursday evening in the common room.

Casselle grinned as Emma followed Remus to a secluded corner of the common room. Good, she thought to herself, glad for both of her friends. Emma returned to the table they were sharing beaming.

"He asked me to the ball!" she gushed grinning from ear to ear.

Casselle smiled, "I'm happy for you Em."

"Now if you could just get a date," Emma teased.

Casselle rolled her eyes but she felt a slight pang of disappointment, surely Sirius should have asked her by now.

Casselle was sitting in the corner of the common room later that night attempting to finish a Transfigurations assignment when Peter approached her.

"Erm Casselle?"

"What's up Peter?" she asked not looking up from her textbook.

"I'm supposed to give you this," Peter held out a bit of parchment and Casselle took it from him curiously, "Thanks," she murmured.

_Dear Casselle, _

_Prepare yourself for the adventure of a life time; you'll have to work for it though. Go to the spot where you enjoyed the best night of your life for your next instruction._

_PS this note will destruct after you've read it _

Casselle gasped as the note ignited and she quickly dropped it watching in amusement as it turned to ash. She grinned as she realized she was being given a scavenger hunt.

The first clue was obvious and Casselle made her way over to the fire place examining the floor for another bit of parchment, her homework forgotten.

She found it after a second of looking and read it quickly a smile on her face.

_Dear Casselle, _

_In your next location we both experience something that was a first to us _

Like the first one the note ignited as soon as she read the words. Casselle's brow furrowed in concentration as she racked her mind for a place that fit the clue. The fireplace was obviously out; it hadn't been a first for Sirius just for her. "The corridor!" She exclaimed practically running out of the common room.

She paced the hallway trying to remember the exact spot Sirius had told her he loved her. Finally after a good five minutes of looking she found her next clue stuck to suit of armor.

_Dear Casselle,_

_The place where we first kissed though I'm sure you wish you didn't remember it _

Casselle stared at the paper thinking hard, their first kiss had been on their first date, but that couldn't be what the clue was referring to because there was no way she could get there. Plus it said she wished she didn't remember…Casselle laughed as she took off for the dungeon remembering the incident with the potion back in fourth year.

The process continued for the better part of an hour and Casselle was beginning to feel winded, she had been to the dungeons, the Divination room, the classroom where McGonagoll had walked in on them (she was going to kill Sirius for that one), the prefects bathroom and the forest where Sirius had told her about Remus.

_Dear Casselle,_

_Your last clue lies where you did the night I realized I wanted to be with you _

This was the hardest one yet and Casselle leaned against a tree thinking it over. Her mind traveled to James's house over the summer but she knew that wasn't the answer. Sirius had mentioned how he liked her back in fifth year so it had to be something from that year.

"Somewhere I laid," she murmured scrunching her nose in concentration. Sirius had definitely never seen her sleeping before that night at James's house…"The Hospital Wing!" she exclaimed running for the castle.

She opened the door to the Wing timidly hoping that Madame Lemoore was otherwise occupied. Her eyes arrived on the furthest bed from the door that had a screen around it and she made her way over.

She reached out pulling the screen back slowly hoping that she wasn't about to scare some first year.

Instead she pulled back the screen to reveal Sirius, he was grinning at her the marauders map laying open on the bed behind him.

"I'm impressed; I thought some of those would stump you for sure."

Casselle grinned a feeling she couldn't describe filling her chest, "Well I am rather clever Mr. Black," she teased stepping closer to him and closing the screen behind her.

Sirius smiled at her gently producing a single rose he must have been hiding behind his back, "Casselle Marie Dawson would you do me the honor of attending the ball with me?"

Casselle took the flower and threw her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

"I'll take that as a yes," he teased after they broke apart.

"Sirius Black you are possibly the best boyfriend in the entire world," she breathed hugging him tightly.

Sirius returned her embrace stroking her hair and the pair stayed like that for awhile just enjoying each other's warmth.

"We better get out of here before we have another McGonagall incident," Sirius murmured pulling back reluctantly.

"I guess you're right," she agreed allowing him to lead her out of the hospital wing and back to the Gryffindor common room.

The two stayed on the couch for a long time content to just sit with each other.

"You know I should be angry with you for coming up with such an amazing idea," she teased leaning her head against his chest.

"And why is that love?" He asked his amusement apparent in his voice.

"Because now I have to find a way to top it for your birthday," she teased kissing him lightly.

"Well you know I'm never one to be topped," he teased after returning her kiss.

"Challenge accepted," she teased snuggling closer to him.

**There you have it! We hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the time between updates! We have been super busy with school and work! Anyways we hope you enjoy!**

Casselle laid awake Friday night continually checking her watch, the hands creeping slowly towards midnight. After what seemed like hours the face read 11:50. Smiling she slowly got out of bed grabbing a parcel from her trunk before making her way down the stairs and out of the dormitory.

She crossed the common room and slowly made her way up to the boy's dorm, opening the six year boy's door slowly. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was met with soft snores.

"Muffilato," she murmured pointing her wand in turns at three of the beds. Satisfied she crossed the room to Sirius's bed parting the hangings quietly. She glanced down at her watch the face read 11:59. She waited until the second hand touched 12 on the nose before leaning over and kissing Sirius lightly.

"Wake up birthday boy," she teased rubbing his cheek tenderly.

Sirius's eyes snapped open and he blinked up at her obviously confused. "Cass? What's going on?"

"Congratulations, you're of age," she murmured handing him the parcel.

He sat up rubbing his eyes as he took the package from her, "What time is it?"

"Midnight….well 12:01 now," she replied sitting next to him. "Open it."

Sirius ripped the paper away from his present to reveal a sleek black box, curious he opened the lid revealing a silver watch.

Sirius smiled as he gently removed it from the box.

"I know it's tradition to get one when you come of age…" Casselle murmured watching him anxiously.

"Cass," Sirius breathed looking up at her, "I love it thank you."

Casselle smiled pleased that he liked it, "You're welcome love," she replied kissing him lightly.

Sirius responded immediately pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Casselle pulled back slightly breathless, "I should go."

"Noooo," Sirius complained pulling her down onto his bed and wrapping his arms around her.

Casselle giggled, "Sirius I can't stay here."

"Sure you can," he breathed trailing kisses along her jaw.

"Sirius," she warned her breath hitching as his hand ran up her thigh.

"Fine," he relented allowing her to pull away from him.

She smiled as she stood leaning down to kiss him one last time, "Happy birthday."

He grinned laying back down, "sweet dreams love," she closed his curtains for him lifting her charm before creeping out of the dorm and back to her own room.

That night brought lots of girl time and chit chat about hair and makeup and who had earrings Lily could borrow.

Casselle had related the scavenger hunt Sirius had sent her on for Valentine's Day to Lily and Emma who had gushed about it for an hour.

"Who knew the playboy of Hogwarts had it in him," Emma said shaking her head in wonder as Lily worked her wand through her hair leaving tightly woven curls.

Casselle grinned nodding in agreement, "I definitely wasn't expecting anything as special as that."

"He put the rest of the boys to shame," Lily agreed finishing Emma's hair with a flourish of her wand.

"Want me to do you Cass?"

"Yes please," Casselle replied moving to sit in front of Lily.

Two hours later the girl's were putting the finishing touches on their appearances. Casselle felt a strange mixture of nerves and excitement for the rest of the night. She had given Sirius his main present earlier that morning but she had one more surprise in store for him later.

Casselle was wearing her mother's debutant gown which was made of a silvery fabric that clung to her figure. Her hair was curled and fashioned into an elegant twist on her head. Her eyes were adorned with smoky shadow while her lips were painted a ruby red. She smiled as she took in her appearance in the mirror, pleased with the outcome.

"Ready?" Emma asked nervously fidgeting with her dress.

Casselle and Lily nodded and the three girls made their way down to the common room to meet their dates.

Casselle eyes connected with Sirius's instantly and she made her way over to him smiling shyly.

"Hello," she murmured.

"Hello beautiful," he replied returning her smile. "You look exquisite."

"Thanks," she replied taking the arm that he offered and allowing him to lead her out of the common room.

They made their way to the Great Hall with James, Emma and Remus. They had planned on meeting Lily there with her date.

Lily was standing with her date, Walter, when the rest of the group arrived.

"About time," Walter sneered giving the four Gryffindors a disdainful look as they approached.

"Walter," Lily chided shooting him a look before turning to her friends. "Shall we?" She asked in an attempt to dispel the awkwardness that had taken over the group.

Casselle nodded gesturing for Lily to lead the way and the group made their way into the Great Hall behind Lily and Walter.

"Not the most polite chap is he?" Emma whispered drawing even with Casselle.

"Doesn't look that way," she murmured feeling a pang of sympathy for her friend.

The food was even better than usual and everyone ate more than their fill. Though the good spirits were marred by Walter's continuing snide remarks. He was making it painfully obvious that he was a pretentious git.

"Care to dance?" Sirius murmured in Casselle's ear after the dishes had vanished.

Casselle smiled grateful for an opportunity to get away from the awkward conversation at their table, "Of course."

She allowed Sirius to lead her onto the dance floor smiling when he spun her. "I was worried we'd have to sit there with them all night," Sirius admitted pulling her close.

Casselle nodded, "I'm surprise James hasn't cursed him yet, especially after that comment about her bum."

Sirius nodded his eyes flicking towards the table, "I think he's trying for civility."

Casselle followed his gaze over to James, he looked tense and a little angry but at least he didn't have his wand out. "I reckon you're right."

Sirius and Casselle danced to a countless number of songs together, both glad to spend the night wrapped in each other's arm. "Want to go for a walk?" Casselle asked a little breathlessly.

Sirius smiled and nodded and after a quick stop for two butterbeers the two made their way out into the courtyard. They walked a little way in contented silence before stopping to sit at a bench.

Casselle sighed closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the cool night air on her flushed skin.

Sirius reached over brushing some stray hair out of her face, "You look so incredibly beautiful," he murmured.

Casselle smiled opening her eyes and bringing her lips to his softly, "Thank you."

The two sat exchanging kisses for a moment before a yell broke them apart.

"What was that?" Casselle asked looking around in alarm.

"Dunno, we better go check it out though," Sirius replied standing up and starting down the path. Casselle followed pulling her wand out of her handbag. The voices got louder the further they went and as they rounded the corner of the path they saw Lily who appeared to be having a row with Walter.

Casselle started forward but Sirius held her back, "Wait."

Casselle opened her mouth to argue but then noticed James who was striding towards the couple.

"If I had known you'd be such a prude I wouldn't have bothered with you," Walter sneered.

"Oi McColin, I reckon you owe Ms. Evans an apology," James spat approaching the pair calmly.

"This is none of your business Potter," Walter drawled. "Though if you want her you can by all means have her, she's nothing but a needy stuck up bitch."

James's wand was out so quickly Walter didn't have time to react before the curse hit him. "Now apologize!" James demanded standing over the Ravenclaw boy.

"I-I'm sorry," Walter muttered attempting to get back to his feet.

"Louder," James growled.

"I'm sorry."

"Now get out of here," James snapped watching as he got to his feet and hurried down the pathway.

Once he was out of sight James turned to Lily, "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Lily nodded wiping at her eyes.

James stepped closer gently tipping her chin up with his hand, "None of it was true Lily," he whispered brushing away a tear that had been resting on her cheek. "He's nothing but an arrogant git who will never deserve you."

Lily smiled, "Thanks," she whispered her voice hoarse from her tears.

"Come on," Casselle whispered pulling on Sirius's arm, "Let them have some privacy."

Sirius followed her back to their bench grinning, "Way to go Prongs," he teased.

Casselle smiled, "He did have pretty good timing, though he was probably spying on them."

Sirius laughed, "Now where were we," he murmured pulling her closer.

When Sirius and Casselle finally rejoined the rest of the student body inside they joined Emma, Remus, Peter and his date from Hufflepuff at a table chatting easily. James and Lily were notedly absent, though Walter had moved on and was in the corner snogging a fifth year Hufflepuff.

"I reckon we better go set up," Remus announced checking his watch.

Peter nodded and stood up saying a quick goodbye to his date, while Remus did the same before disappearing out of the Great Hall.

"I better go make sure they've got enough to drink," Sirius stated staring after them, "They never seem to get enough to drink."

Casselle laughed rolling her eyes as Sirius stood. "I'll see you there."

"I'll be waiting for you," he replied hurrying after his friends.

Casselle grinned at Emma, "So how's the night so far?"

Emma smiled, "It's been great, he's just so nice and polite and-and wonderful," she gushed.

Casselle grinned feeling happy for her friend, "It looks like everyone's having a good night."

"Yeah except for Lily," Emma replied frowning.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about her," Casselle replied with a grin. "Come on we better go get changed for the party."

Emma nodded following Casselle out of the Great Hall and back to the Gryffindor common room. The girls went straight to their dormitory at the insistence of the marauders who claimed no one was allowed in the common room until it had been properly decorated.

"Do you know what you're wearing?" Casselle asked flipping through her own selection.

"I've narrowed it down to three, which do you think?" Emma nodded towards the three garments lying on her bed. The first one was an incredibly short black mini dress, the second was a slightly longer trapeze style dress in a soft yellow while the last option was a golden mini skirt and a red sleeveless blouse.

"Hmmm….I think this one," Casselle replied indicating the yellow dress.

Emma nodded her agreement, "I should stick with the classy look anyways. Something tells me that's more of Remus's style."

Casselle laughed and turned back to her own closet, "I have nothing to wear!" she complained.

"Here wear this," Emma tossed her the black dress from her bed. "It'll drive Sirius mad."

"I don't know Em, this isn't really a dress as much of a glorified shirt."

"Wear it! Or at the very least try it on," Emma commanded.

Casselle sighed slipping out of her gown and pulling the dress over her head. She stared at her reflection in the mirror slightly impressed with the change it made to her appearance. The dress was tight and clung to her body enhancing her curves. The cut was low and showed a hint of the red bra she was wearing. The hem managed to cover her butt but just barely making her legs look a mile long.

"Cass you have to wear that!" Emma exclaimed.

"I look like a harlette," Casselle complained turning to inspect her reflection from behind.

"You look like a sex goddess," Emma corrected. "The perfect gift for the likes of Sirius Black."

Casselle laughed reaching up and unpinning her hair shaking it out so that it laid in loose curls around her shoulders. "Fine I'll wear it but if I have a wardrobe malfunction in the middle of the common room I'm coming after you."

"Deal," Emma replied with a grin applying some lip gloss.

After both girls had slipped on a pair of heels they made their way back down to the common room.

"We told you not to come down until it was do-" Sirius stopped mid sentence when he caught sight of Casselle.

"Down boy," she teased making a mental note to thank Emma later.

"You'll be the death of me yet Casselle Dawson," Sirius groaned sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "As long as you two are insisting on being down here why don't you go hang these decorations."

Casselle and Emma took the streamers he handed her and set about hanging them from the ceiling with a temporary sticking charm.

"Has anyone seen James?" Remus asked checking his watch. "We said we'd meet here at quarter till midnight and its five till."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him," Sirius replied sharing a smile with Casselle. "He's a little preoccupied."

Remus, Peter and Emma stared at the pair confused but neither Casselle nor Sirius offered any explanation.

"There," Casselle announced when she was done with the last flyer, "I reckon people will be here soon the ball ended five minutes ago."

"Excellent, let's all do a shot before the masses descend," Sirius announced and the group crowded around the drink table as Sirius poured out shots of Firewhiskey.

"To the birthday boy!" Casselle exclaimed holding her glass up and the others all echoed her clinking their glasses together before downing the shot.

Casselle grimaced at the taste, "Ugh it never gets easier," Sirius laughed pulling her to his side.

"What's the matter love you don't like the burn?"

"No one likes the burn Sirius," she replied grinning at him.

Five minutes later the common room was packed with people not only from Gryffindor but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well. Firewhiskey and Butterbeer flowed like water as the students danced and celebrated.

Casselle moved against Sirius on the dance floor laughing and twirling, feeling wonderfully carefree.

"Want a drink?" he whispered nodding his head at the concessions table.

Casselle nodded and followed him over where he poured them each a shot before handing her a butterbeer.

"Want to go for a walk?" She breathed against his ear after downing her drink.

"I've been hoping you'd ask me that for the last two hours," he replied taking her hand and leading her out of the common room.

They didn't make it very far down the corridor before Sirius pinned Casselle against the wall his mouth trailing along her jaw and down her neck.

Casselle relaxed tipping her head to expose more of her neck to him, "mhmm," she sighed.

"Casselle I have something I want to ask you," Sirius whispered between kisses.

"And what would that be love?" Casselle murmured her eyes flickering open.

"When my uncle died he left me everything including his estate…" Sirius started pulling back and placing his hands on either side of her face, his grey eyes peering into her blue ones. "This summer I won't be returning to the Potters and I was wondering if maybe…you would want to stay with me?"

Casselle's breath caught and her eyes widened. She wouldn't have to go back home this summer, she could stay with Sirius and never see her father again. "Are you sure?" she breathed certain that the offer was too good to be true.

"I've never wanted anything more," he replied brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Of course I'll stay with you," she replied hugging him to her.

Sirius returned the embrace with a grin, "That's the best gift I could ask for Cass," he whispered.

"That reminds me," Casselle replied pulling away from him, "I've got another gift for you…how long do you think the boys will be at the party?"

Sirius grinned, "Well it's my birthday after all so I'm sure if I asked it could be hours."

"Perfect," Casselle replied pulling him back towards the portrait hole.

Casselle and Sirius rejoined the party a considerable amount of time later, descending the boys staircase with content smiles on their faces

The party was finally dying down, and the couple claimed a couch for themselves and started to doze off to sleep as everyone else did. As they were about to fall into a deep sleep, they heard the portrait hole open with a creak and they looked to see who was walking in so late at night.

They both shot up gaping at the two people trying to sneak in.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that Lily Evans and James Potter walking in at 4 am?" Sirius asked rubbing his eyes in astonishment.

James just had a huge dopey smile on his face, while Lily blushed and looked down at her feet. "Oh shut up Black," Lily said hurrying off to her dormitory.

"Took you long enough mate," Sirius said stretching and pulling Casselle back to the couch.

"I should probably go up to Lily," Casselle said.

"But it's my birthday?" Sirius moaned tightening his arms around her waist.

"Correction it was your birthday," She said kissing him lightly, "Now congratulate your friend, while I go check on mine." She said sliding out of his arms and heading off to the dormitory.

"Lils?" She called when she opened the door slowly. "You okay?"

"Oh, Cass what did I do?" She complained throwing herself on her bed.

Casselle smiled to herself. "What happened?" Casselle asked sitting next to her friend on the bed, knowing full well how it happened.

Lily groaned into her pillow finally looking up at Casselle. "He was just so nice, acting like a knight in shining armor saving me from that arse Walter. He was a real pig Cass I should never have gone with him. Then James comes up telling him to apologize to me, and telling me none of it was true, and that any guy would be glad to have me. Oh Cass he was just so sweet! Since when is James Potter ever sweet!" She asked incredulously.

Casselle tried to hide her smile, "People surprise you."

"Then he just listened to me, rant about Walter, and before I knew it he was kissing me! And for the life of me I couldn't stop him, because I wanted him to. Then we just talked, about our families and everything. When did James grow up and become a gentleman?" Lily asked completely confused by her feelings.

"He's grown a lot in the last year. He really cares about you Lil," She said pulling her friend closer to her. "So what are you going to do now?"

Lily sighed, "I guess it would be mean if I didn't give him a chance."

Casselle smiled and laughed, "Yeah I think it would be."

"Do you really think he cares about me and doesn't just think I'm attractive?"

Casselle full on laughed at that, "Are you kidding me? Lils he's been in love with you for six years. I mean sure he thinks you're attractive, but if he just thought that he would not have put up with you for this long. That boy is head over heels for you."

"Yeah you're right." Lily smiled, "It has been a long time hasn't it?" Lily thought about it.

"Yep. Well we should probably get to bed." Casselle said moving to get into her bed.

"Cass?" Lily called when they were settled into bed.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know for sure that you wanted to be with Sirius?"

Casselle thought about it for a second, "No, but he was a lot different than James back then. James hasn't been with anyone, while Sirius has… its like he's been waiting for you."

Lily smiled, "You're probably right." They both settled into a happy sleep dreaming of the men that stole their hearts.

True to her word Lily was taking time to get to know James, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by the majority of the Hogwarts student. The pair seemed to be the center of gossip for the next week as everyone took bets on how long it would take them to become official.

"If I hear one more bloody person whispering about me as I walk by I'm going to lose it," Lily grumbled as her and Casselle made their way out of the Great Hall.

"I know how you feel," Casselle sympathized. "Though you can hardly blame them, people have been waiting years for this to happen. I'm surprised it hasn't been in the prophet," Casselle teased avoiding the elbow Lily aimed at her side.

"Lily! Hey Lily," a familiar voice called.

Lily glanced at Casselle hopefully, "Oh go on then," Casselle laughed watching as Lily paused allowing James to catch up to her.

"I'll see you two later," Casselle murmured heading towards the library as the pair made their way to the common room.

Casselle sat at a table in the back of the library trying to memorize all the necessary ingredients for a soothing draught when she sensed a presence behind her.

"Can I help you?" she asked keeping her voice neutral as Snape approached her.

"Dawson," Snape sneered hovering over her table. "Something about you isn't right, I can tell."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Serverus," Casselle replied coolly keeping her concentration on her school work.

"Just know that I'm watching you Dawson, and when you slip up and let your guard down I'll know exactly what you were hiding because you're not fooling me."

"Dually noted now if you don't mind?"

Snape slide away with a scowl and Casselle listened to his footsteps die away.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked dropping his bag on her table.

Casselle jumped as the book bag banged against the wood, she had been so focused on Serverus that she hadn't noticed Sirius's presence. "Oh you know the usual Slytherin crap…" she replied not quite meeting his eye.

Sirius studied her before shrugging it off, "We'll have to think of something to make Snivellus remember his place then."

Casselle smiled, "Can you look this over for me?" She asked successfully changing the subject.

"Thank God it's Friday," Emma moaned the next day as she left Herbology with Casselle and Lily.

"I know exactly what you mean," Lily agreed linking her arms with her friends.

Casselle didn't comment, she had a meeting with Dumbledore and one with the Slytherines this weekend, both were likely to be more work than her lessons.

Later that night Sirius and Casselle made their way to Dumbledore's office. Casselle was still struggling to plant thoughts and desires into another mind and the lack of success was beginning to frustrate her.

"Concentrate Casselle," Dumbledore urged as Casselle fought against the tirade of Sirius's memories that flooded her mind.

Casselle ground her teeth scrunching her face in concentration trying to push his memories away.

_Jump on the desk_, she thought throwing the command at Sirius with all of her might.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore praised and Casselle opened her eyes to see a very confused Sirius standing on Dumbledore's desk.

"I did it?" she asked uncertainly.

"You did it," Dumbledore confirmed his eyes twinkling as Casselle grinned in triumph.

Sirius jumped sheepishly down off the desk and grinned at Casselle, "I told you, you could do it."

"And for once you were right," she teased sinking into one of the chairs. She felt drained despite her triumph.

"I think that's all the practicing we will do for today. Now Mr. Black I need to have a few words with Ms. Dawson in private if you would be so kind as to wait outside."

Sirius fought the urge to scowl at the Headmaster, he had been asked to do this at the end of every meeting lately and despite his urging Casselle wouldn't tell him what they discussed in his absence.

Dumbledore waited until he had left the office before turning to Casselle, "Do you have anything to report?"

"Nothing that's new or exciting," she replied wearily. "They just talk about the cause Voldemort is working towards and how we should keep the blood line pure…the only ones that seem to have any inside information are Bellatrix and Snape and both are extremely skilled at blocking me…"

Dumbledore nodded, "I had doubted that they would discuss critical matters on school grounds but if you do happen to acquire something of importance come to me immediately."

Casselle nodded rising from her chair, "I will Professor," she promised before saying her goodbyes and going to meet Sirius.

She ignored the scowl on his face and his pestering, "If Dumbledore wanted you to know he would let you stay in the room. You're just going to have to trust his judgment." she stated before he could start complaining.

Sirius closed his mouth biting off the words he had been about to speak his shoulders slumping.

"Trust me, I'll tell you when I can love," Casselle murmured trying to placate him as they made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

Sirius sighed but nodded, "Fine I accept defeat, keep your secrets."

"Always the drama queen," Casselle teased giving him a quick kiss before disappearing to her dormitory.

Saturday Casselle could hardly concentrate on the people around here. She hated feeling that she was betraying, and that's exactly what every meeting felt like. It was an hour before Casselle had to leave and she kept checking the clock anxiously. Her and Sirius were sitting by themselves watching the fire, they enjoyed the soothing feeling of being with each other and not doing anything.

"You're going to disappear again aren't you," He said noticing her play with her hair while she checked the clock for the hundredth time.

Casselle looked at him sadly, she wanted so desperately to tell him no, but she knew she had to. She nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"Where do you keep going? And when are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked annoyed but also worried about her.

"I can't, I wish I could. Believe me I wish more than anything that I could tell you, but I just can't." She pleaded with him.

"Whatever, you should probably get going," He snapped hurt by her silence.

"Sirius…" She said, but he wouldn't look at her and she walked of the common room feeling worse than ever.

"Hey Prongs, can I see the map?" Sirius said when Casselle left. He had to know what she was doing. He just hoped she wasn't cheating on him.

"Yeah," James said turning away from Lily and their homework to pull the parchment from his pocket.

Sirius tapped it, saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and followed the dot that was labeled Casselle Dawson. He stared in astonishment as he followed her down to the dungeons into a room with dots labeled, Nathaniel Dawson, Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Regulus Black and more Death Eater wannabes. It wasn't possible, why would Casselle be down there? With them? His heart sank into his stomach as a truth he never wanted to face swam into his mind, could Casselle be a Death Eater?

He watched and waited an hour for her to return to the common room.

As Casselle left the meeting, she heard someone call out to her. She turned to find Sirius's brother following her. Her anger boiled remembering how he never told Sirius about his uncle.

"Yes?" Casselle asked icily.

"I was just wondering if Sirius knows you're going to these meetings?" Regulus asked fidgeting.

"What does it matter Regulus? It's none of your business," She snapped her ton colder than it should be.

"You're right, I was just wondering how he was doing?"

"Why would you care? You didn't seem to care when your uncle died and you didn't inform him about it."

"I…" He stopped not knowing what to say.

"Look Regulus our acquaintance ends at the end of the meetings. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back," She said turning sharply on her heels and leaving Regulus standing in the middle of the corridor.

She climbed through the portrait hole rubbing her head; she still had a throbbing pain from trying to get into Snape's head.

"Glad you could finally make it back," Sirius said causing her to jump in surprise.

"Sirius? What are you doing still up?" She asked walking towards him trying to pretend she had been brushing hair out of her face.

"I was waiting for you." He said shortly.

"You didn't have to, it's late we should really get to bed." She held out her hand to him but he wouldn't take it. "What's wrong?" She asked anxiously.

"Casselle I know where you've been."

"What?" Casselle asked shocked and nervous.

"What are you doing with those Death Eater wannabes?" He asked angrily.

"What? How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter, are you going to deny it?" He asked his voice rising slightly.

Casselle looked down at her feet, feeling her heart in her throat. What could she say. She shook her head feeling tears build up in her eyes. "I can't," She whispered.

"Casselle tell me the truth. What the hell is going on?"

Casselle just shook her head.

"Is your family forcing you into this? Or are you truly betraying all of your friends?" He asked coldly.

Casselle's head shot up at that. "Of course I'm not betraying you. I would never."

"Then what is this? What are you doing with them?"

"Don't you think I would tell you if I could! I want to more than anything, but I just can't! Can't you please accept that?" She pleaded tears sliding down her cheeks; she needed him to accept it, to trust her.

"Cass…" He wanted to trust her, but a small part of him was telling him something was wrong.

"Please," She begged. "I don't know what to do, I want to tell you. More than anything." She brought her hands to her face and let out a shaking breath.

He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She let out a sob, burying her face in his chest and clutching on to his shirt. "I don't know what to do anymore," She cried.

"Shhh, it's okay. I trust you Cass, we'll figure this out," He said rubbing her back soothingly.

She just shook her head knowing there was nothing to be done. She knew eventually Sirius wouldn't put up with it, and she might lose him. After she had calmed down, they said goodnight, even though Sirius was still worried about what was going on, he knew he couldn't push it out of her. She'd tell him, he knew she would. He kissed her and went to his dormitory, while she went to hers, frantically praying that there was a way to make this work out.

**Please Review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry midterms, jobs and life have been getting in the way! Some of you asked where we're from and we are indeed from the US (Michigan to be exact) Sorry about the Fahrenheit/Celsius confusion! We didn't even think about the conversion haha. Also we LOVE the couple names! We didn't even think about them, they're great! Anyways we hope you enjoy!**

NEWTS were fast approaching and Dumbledore decided to stop the meetings, in order to let Casselle catch up on her studies, she was so grateful. Her mind was a mess of pain and memories along with trying to remember her notes from classes.

Things had been tense between Casselle and Sirius the past month, though they both avoided the topic. Casselle continued to go to the meetings with barely any success of collecting information. Unlike Dumbledore the Slytherins hadn't stopped meetings due to NEWTS. Casselle could feels Sirius's eyes on her every time she slipped through the portrait hole.

It would be different if she was actually getting anywhere, but the lack of useful information paired with the tension between her and Sirius was wearing on Casselle. She had started to tell him the truth on multiple occasions but Dumbledore's warning always stopped her. She was torn between the potential to save lives and keeping her boyfriend.

Regardless of her problems the school year was passing quickly, the snow was thinning and on some days thawing entirely as February gave way to March.

"Casselle we should do something for your birthday!" Emma exclaimed pushing her books aside. She and Casselle had gone to the library to study but Emma had never really mastered the art of studying.

Casselle looked up from her own work, "It's a little early to start planning isn't it?" Casselle asked confused.

"Cass you do know your birthday is only a week away," Emma explained slowly.

"Nu uh, it the 14th of March." Casselle said.

"Yes, and today is the 7th."

"What? No way! Where has the time gone?" Casselle asked frantically. She felt like just yesterday she was celebrating Sirius's birthday.

"With your beau?" Emma said with a smile.

Casselle looked over at Sirius who was twiddling with his quill while Remus made him study, she smiled thinking Emma was right. Regardless of the tension about her meeting she had spent the majority of her time with Sirius.

"Hold on," Emma said walking over to the boys before Casselle knew what was going on.

Emma knelt down next to James and started whispering to them. As Emma talked to them Sirius looked over at her quizzically. She raised her eyebrows confused at what they were talking about.

Sirius started to walk toward her and sat down in the chair Emma had occupied. "You didn't tell me your birthday was so soon," He said reprimanding her with a smile.

Casselle laughed, "That would be because I didn't know it myself. I didn't realize it was only a week away…"

"Well we have to do something special; you're turning of age after all," He said with a wink leaning back on the back two legs of the chair.

"What do you have in mind?" Casselle asked slyly.

"Oh I don't know. I think it'll be a surprise."

Before she could respond, James was calling everyone's attention. "Hey everyone, it turns out we have another one of my friends coming of age already. Casselle Dawson will be seventeen in a week so we have to throw an awesome party for her. Of course you are all welcome, invite who ever. Except Slytherins obviously." James called from the chair he was standing on.

"Something tells me you guys aren't doing this for me, but just using it as an excuse to throw another party," Casselle remarked watching as James started frantically making preparations.

Sirius smiled, "No it is all for you babe," He said sliding over to her to plant his lips over hers.

Casselle smiled, "Whatever you say."

The week went by in a blur of classes and homework for Casselle.

"How does it feel to be almost of age?" Sirius whispered into her ear as they sat around their friends by the fire the night before her birthday.

"I don't know," Casselle smiled. "Birthdays were never really a big thing at my house. I was lucky if I got a cake, much less presents."

"I know what you mean," Sirius said. "Birthdays at the Black household meant you got a day off of beatings, but that was it."

"That's terrible," Casselle said turning to look him in the eye.

"It wasn't as bad as it seems, I honestly don't think I would have wanted any present my parents would have gotten me." Sirius said shrugging it off.

"Well I hope my birthday present made up for a little of that."

"Oh yes, it did," He said pulling her in for a more passionate kiss. "You make me forget about them every day."

Casselle smiled.

"See right there, completely forgot about them. All I need is that smile to wipe those terrible memories from my head," He said kissing each side of her smile, causing her to smile even wider.

"Well I'm glad to be able to help," Casselle laughed as he nuzzled her neck tickling her gently.

"Love you better get to bed, you have a big birthday planned," Sirius said kissing her neck.

"I do?" Casselle said feigning surprise. "Well then goodnight," She said kissing him softly and pulling away.

Casselle was dreaming happily when she felt something soft brush over her lips and down her neck. She opened her eyes lazily still caught somewhere in her dreams.

"Happy Birthday Love," She heard Sirius whisper.

"Sirius?" She asked squinting in the dark to see Sirius kneeling by her bed smiling at her. "How did you get in here?" She asked looking around confused.

"Let's just say I had some four legged help," he said smirking.

"You transformed into a dog to get into my room?" She replied smiling, so that's how they did it.

"What can I say, I had to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday," He said smiling.

"You definitely are the first," She said looking at the clock that read 12:04.

"I'd give you your present, but I'm saving it for the rest of your surprise."

"I see." She said. "So you've told me happy birthday, what else were your plans?"

"Well, I was hoping I could seduce you into bed, but I don't think that will work. Unless?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

Casselle laughed softly, "Think again lover boy."

"Then I'll let you sleep, goodnight birthday girl," He said leaning in to give her one last lingering kiss.

"Night," She said as he got up. She fell asleep almost instantly a soft smile playing on her lips.

Casselle stretched as the morning sun shined through the window. She was lucky enough to have a birthday that fell on a Saturday that year. She looked down to see a small pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She smiled seeing the names of her friends on the packages.

She opened the ones from Lily and Emma revealing some chocolate, romance books, and of course Emma got her some lacey lingerie. She smiled as she set them aside to open one from Remus to reveal a book on Egyptian wizards, a subject that had always fascinated her. James had got her some candy and a few things from Zonko's. She was surprised to see a letter at the bottom of the pile. She opened it to find her own mother's elegant writing.

_Dear Casselle, _

_Happy Birthday, we hope you are behaving and focusing on your studies at school. Now that you are of age, we feel you need to start planning for the future. Your father and I have found some matches that we approve of. We have begun to seriously consider these things to make sure you are leading the life we have brought you up to led. _

_Love, your mother. _

Under the note was a list of names, that Casselle had never even heard of. Was her mother serious? Did she really think she would agree to being set up for an arranged marriage? This was beyond ridiculous; she was in a blind fury at the nerve of her parents.

When she walked down to the common room, she was still pissed about the letter. Sirius was waiting for her as usual, one look at her face and he knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"My parents," She said angrily. "Look at what they've sent me for a birthday present,"

She handed Sirius the letter, and waited for him to read it.

His eyes turned cold with anger, "Are they serious? This is their idea of a birthday present?" He asked.

"I know! I can't believe them. I'm glad I never have to go back there. Can you imagine an arranged marriage? The sheer nerve!" She vented taking the letter back and ripping it up and throwing it in the fire. "Come on, we should go before Breakfast ends," She said holding on to Sirius's hand as they headed to the Great Hall.

In the middle of breakfast the post had arrived, and everyone watched as a large package flew to the Slytherin table.

"What's that?" James asked watching it land in front of Nathaniel.

Casselle's heart turned to ice; she knew whatever it was it wasn't a letter of possible spouses. Sure enough as Nathaniel opened the package, he pulled out some expensive looking dress robes and a watch, goblin made from the looks of it.

Nathaniel looked up and caught her eye smiling coolly. She turned away losing her appetite.

Sirius looked over at Nathaniel then at Casselle who had her head down, he wrapped his arm around her, "Hey ignore him. They deserve each other. You've got the real thing right here," He said kissing her head.

She looked up smiling at him, "You're right," She replied. "So when is this party supposed to kick off?" Casselle asked trying to lighten the mood around her.

James scowl at Nathaniel turned to a giant smile at the mention of the party, "Sirius said we can't start until 10 for some reason. Apparently he already has plans, OW!" He yelled glaring at Sirius and rubbing his shin.

"Shut up Prongs," He hissed through his teeth.

Casselle laughed, "Plans? And what would that be?" She asked looking at her boyfriend expectantly.

"They're a surprise." Sirius said pulling her closer.

Casselle smiled, "I always like your surprises," She said planting a kiss on his lips.

"Then you will love this one," He said winking at her.

"Can we dial back the sappy love at the breakfast table? I'd like to finish my food," James complained.

Casselle laughed, "I'm sorry James. No more cuteness at the table. Got that Sirius?"

"I don't know, you know how I love to break the rules." He said with a glint in his eye burying his face in her neck causing her to laugh as he nibbled on her neck.

"Stop!" She cried trying to pull away.

"I think I'm going to be sick," James said pushing his plate away.

Sirius just laughed pulling away, "Oh come on Prongs you're just jealous."

"Yes, oh so very jealous of you Padfoot," James said sarcastically. They all laughed as James continued to sulk for the remainder of the meal.

Sirius took Casselle for a walk around the grounds, as spring had finally started to shine through the gray clouds of winter.

"I'm going to make this the best birthday, you've ever had," Sirius whispered in her ear as they settled beneath a tree.

"You already have," Casselle said wrapping her arms around him pulling him towards her.

They spent most of the day hiding out away from others to enjoy some time alone for some much needed snogging.

When dinner time finally rolled around Casselle pulled away from Sirius. "We should probably head down to dinner," She said as he continued to kiss down her neck.

"I have other plans," He murmured against her skin.

"Sirius we're not missing dinner because you're horny."

Sirius laughed, "That's not the only reason," He pulled back. "I have something special for dinner."

"Oh really? What's that?" She asked.

"A surprise. I'll be back to the common room in an hour to bring you to it. So go get dressed," He said pulling her off the floor.

"Excuse me, but I am dressed." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Not for this occasion you aren't," He said with a crooked grin.

She smiled, "Well then I better go get ready. I'll be waiting," She said giving him a quick kiss and hurried off to the common room.

She decided to wear the new lingerie that Emma had gotten her and a form fitting sleeveless dark blue dress that stopped mid thigh. She put on the earrings he had gotten her for Christmas, and made sure the necklace was in place. She curled her hair softly pinning half of it back. She applied some silver and blue eye shadow that accompanied the dress and made her eyes pop exquisitely. She slid her feet into her sliver heels and went to wait for Sirius down in the common room.

Everyone was still at dinner so she waited in silence staring at the portrait hole hoping he would hurry. Finally it opened, and she stood waiting for his reaction. He had changed as well, in a black silk shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, and a nice pair of jeans.

She smiled as he stopped dead in his tracks, "Casselle…" He trailed off taking in every part of her.

"How do I look?" She asked twirling slowly.

He was by her side in seconds lifting her into his arms, "Incredible, there are no words to describe the way you look. Your beauty is unmatchable."

Casselle laughed as he set her down, "Such the charmer."

"No I'm serious," He said his eyes showing no trace of joking, just intense truth.

She stared at him, amazed at his sincerity, "I love you," She said pulling him towards her.

"I love you too," He said picking her off the ground again for a second. "Now we have to get going. I need you to wear this," He said pulling a blindfold out of his back pocket.

"And how am I supposed to walk with that on?" She asked.

"You're not, I'm carrying you to our dinner." Sirius said simply tying it around her eyes. "It'll be a complete surprise that way."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yep," He picked her up into her arms bridal style. "I'm loving your choice of dress my dear," He said as his hand ran far up her thigh.

She shivered at the contact. "If you like that, you'll love what's under it," She whispered in his ear.

He groaned, "Don't tempt me, or we won't make it to dinner." He said climbing through the portrait hole and starting down the corridor.

"And we can't have that," She said with a smile. They continued in silence, until finally Sirius set her down on the floor.

He pulled off the blindfold, and Casselle gasped. She was standing in the Astronomy tower, in front of a couple of cushions surrounding cake, cookies, ham, potatoes, two flutes of nettle wine and candles lit the entire room in a soft glow.

She turned to Sirius in amazement, "You did all this for me?" She asked.

"I'd do this and more every day," He said pulling her towards him. "I love you Casselle Marie Dawson, and I want every birthday after this to be a day you'll never forget." He kissed her slowly on the lips, and led her to the cushions so they could eat.

They ate mostly in silence, Casselle enjoying every bite. Everything was delicious. When they got to the cake Sirius started to feed it to her. As the meal ended they started scooting closer to each other.

"You never cease to amaze me," She said taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm glad," He said. "I hope I never do. Now it's time for your present, birthday girl." He said pulling a small package from behind his back and handed it to her.

She smiled and opened it to find a mirror. "A mirror?" She asked looking at him quizzically. "I mean it's nice but I'm not that vain."

Sirius laughed, "look at it again," he urged.

She stared at the mirror trying to see something besides herself in it, all of a sudden Sirius's face popped in the frame. "Happy birthday love."

She gasped almost dropping it, and turned to Sirius. "How-?"

Sirius smiled, "It's a two way mirror. Me and James have had one since second year. Now we can always see each other."

"That is so amazing!" She said throwing her arms around him. "Thank you." She said as she set it down.

"You're welcome," He said softly pushing her hair away from her shoulder and started leaving a trail of kisses along her collar bone. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. She leaned back and he laid her down on the floor, "Now let's see what's under this dress," He said moving his hands up her thighs.

As he pushed the dress up he moaned, "Oh I'm glad I didn't know this before, we never would've made it to dinner."

Casselle laughed pulling his face up to hers, "That was the point."

She undid his shirt and ran her hands down his back as he shivered from the pleasure.

"How long do we have until the party?" She asked as he kissed her jaw line.

"Another hour," Sirius said between kisses.

"Good," She said moving her hands to his jeans. Sirius chuckled moving his lips farther down.

Casselle and Sirius emerged in the common room an hour later a little disheveled but incredibly happy. The party had just started, and James was handing out drinks to everyone, while most of the people were on the makeshift dance floor.

"Would you like a drink?" Sirius asked pulling her toward James.

"I would love one," She said.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," James smiled pouring two fire whisky's and handing the glasses to them.

"Oh be quiet Prongs and get your girl. I'm sure she's intoxicated enough to go for you," Sirius said.

Casselle nudged him, while James blushed. "Don't worry James, just ask her to dance."

James nodded and moved to where Lily was sitting with Remus, Emma, and Peter.

"Come on, let's dance," He said downing his drink.

Casselle smiled copying him and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Casselle could see James spinning Lily around to the music, and smiled.

They spent the night dancing and laughing with their friends, by 3 am everyone was falling asleep where they sat in the common room. Casselle slept sitting in Sirius's lap in one of the oversized chairs by the fire. Lily fell asleep with her head leaning on James shoulder, and Emma had her legs draped over Remus's as they dozed off.

The week after Casselle's birthday was filled with class and studying, she hardly had any time to spend with Sirius with NEWTS coming up so soon. Now that James and Lily had started to become friends, Snape had been insistently bugging Lily.

It was driving Lily and of course James nuts. In the last few weeks pranks against the Slytherins and Snape in particular had become a constant.

"I'm so sick of him following us all around like a puppy," Sirius said glaring at Snape who had tried to nonchalantly follow them to potions.

""Just leave him alone," Casselle said pulling Sirius's attention away before he pulled out his wand. "He'll get the hint sooner or later," She said as James pulled his wand out without Lily seeing and made Snapes bag split open dropping everything.

The night of the full moon was that Thursday, so Casselle left Sirius to play with his friends while she studied with Lily and Emma. She glanced over noticing that Sirius wasn't in the common room, he came back a few minutes later with a huge smile on his face.

He started talking with James and Peter as he sat down next to them. Peter laughed at what he said, but James was not happy at all. He looked to be reprimanding Sirius and then got up and ran out of the portrait hole. Sirius continued to lounge in the chair, and Casselle turned back to her studies slightly confused.

An hour later they looked up from their studies as they saw James storm into the common room.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" He yelled over at Sirius who was napping by the fire. Sirius jerked awake at the yell and looked over to his best mate.

"James calm down. It wasn't a big deal." Sirius said knowing exactly where his friend was going.

"Not a big deal! Do you understand what you could've done! What could have happened! DO YOU EVER THINK?! He would've died!" James yelled ignoring the fact that everyone in the common room was listening to him.

"He would have deserved it. He needs to learn to mind his own business," Sirius scoffed.

"And what about Remus!? Did you ever stop for one moment and think SIRIUS! Are you even listening to yourself?! You're no better than them, saying things like that!" James said before he stormed off to the dormitory.

Sirius looked after his friend sheepishly, regret etched on his face.

Casselle walked over, wondering what that was about, she had never ever seen James yell at Sirius like that before. "What was that about?" Casselle asked sitting next to Sirius.

He pulled her onto his lap immediately nuzzling his face in her neck, "James is just mad about a prank I played on Snivellus," He said offhandedly.

"Upset? Why? He's usually the one all for pranks against Snape?" She asked.

"Well this one may have gone a little too far…" Sirius admitted.

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"Well he's been bugging us about Remus and his furry little problem. So I told him that if he went down to the Shrieking shack tonight he would find out what we've been up to."

Casselle froze. "You what?" She asked shortly.

"He didn't get all the way down there, James stopped him from going too far," Sirius explained.

Casselle tried to move out of Sirius's grip appalled at what he had done. Sirius tightened his grip, "What's wrong?" He asked not wanting her to go.

She pushed his arms away and stood up. "Sirius Black, you can't do that. Do you understand what you could've done? What if Snape had gotten all the way down there?"

"Not you too," Sirius complained throwing his arms in the air.

"Sirius he could have died! Not to mention what that could have meant for Remus! Do you not understand what could've happened?"

"What are you just mad because I could have hurt one of your best friends now?" Sirius snapped glaring at her in annoyance. Sirius hated being reprimanded, especially twice in such a short period of time.

Casselle froze eyeing him levelly, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you think Snivellus wouldn't let you to any more of their meetings because of what I did? That you couldn't gossip and laugh about all of us with them anymore?"

"Sirius you have no idea what you are talking about," She said quietly hoping no one could hear him.

"What? Do you not want everyone to know where you've been going every other Saturday night?" He asked standing and raising his voice. "Don't you think they have a right to know you're betraying them?"

"Sirius please, stop." She begged looking around noticing that everyone was staring at them.

"No Casselle, because you think what I did was bad but I think, and I'm sure everyone else would agree, that what you are doing is despicable."

"No you don't understand," She pleaded.

"Well why don't we see what everyone else has to say," He said narrowing his eyes.

"You wouldn't," She said her eyes widening.

"Hey everyone, you want to know where our lovely Casselle has been sneaking off to every other Saturday?" He called out to everyone in the common room. Everyone including Lily and Emma was looking over at them.

"Yes? Well why don't I tell you. Casselle has been sneaking off to have meetings with the future Death Eaters of the world. Isn't that interesting?" He asked turning back to Casselle who had lost all the color in her face.

"Cass?" She heard Lily called softly. "Is that true?" She asked.

"Of course it's not!" Emma replied hotly, "Cass wouldn't do that, tell her Cass."

Casselle couldn't even look over at her friends, she had no defense because regardless of how misinformed Sirius was she couldn't deny it. She stared at the floor her face burning with shame and anger.

"How could you," She whispered close to tears. "I trusted you Sirius."

"Did you? Then why didn't you tell me? I had to figure it out on my own," He said his grey eyes turning cold.

"I couldn't! Why couldn't you just believe me!" She cried.

"Because Casselle you've been going behind our backs for months, I can't keep sitting back and believing you aren't doing something wrong."

"I'm not, you have to believe that."

"Casselle you're meeting with the very people that disowned me and hate your best friend, how can't you see that that's wrong?"

"Because it's not like that."

"You're just like them," Sirius snapped. "Two faced and cold. Now I can see the resemblance between you and your family."

Before Casselle knew what she was doing her hand flew up and made contact with Sirius's face, with tears in her eyes she glared at him. "I thought you knew me better. I gave you everything, and you're just going to throw that in my face! We're done Sirius Black, I hate you!" She screamed running up to her dormitory.

Sirius looked after her, feeling a tear in his heart as he watched her go. Now James was mad at him and he had just lost the one girl he had ever loved.

Casselle buried her face in her pillow and just cried, she knew it would come down to this. Why had she ever agreed to go to those awful meetings. She had lost Sirius, and now probably Lily and Emma they would never listen to her.

"Casselle?" She heard Lily call out quietly. "Please tell us what's going on," She could hear the tears in Lily's voice.

Casselle sat up slowly hating the sad look in Lily's eyes. "I'm sorry, Lils. It's not what you think," Casselle begged.

"Well why don't you tell us what's going on, Cass," Emma snapped.

Casselle hesitated, fighting back tears as she tried to think clearly. She couldn't bare the thought of Lily and Emma hating her too, the thought of them looking at her the way Sirius had in the common room made her feel ill. They're my friends, she thought to herself, they deserve the truth regardless of what Dumbledore thinks.

"Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone…" She started weighing her words carefully. "So you can't tell anyone…" she waited for them to nod their agreement before continuing. "You know how I can read minds? Well somehow Voldemort found out about that and wanted to recruit me to his side. I don't know why, I mean Dumbledore says he's a competent mind reader so I don't know why he would need me. When I told Dumbledore about it, he believed it would be a good opportunity to see what Voldemort was planning. So that's why I have been going to all those meetings." She said looking at her two best friends, "But believe me when I say they're awful. Having to listen to them rant about blood purity, it makes me sick," She pleaded with them hoping they would understand.

"So you've been spying on them for Dumbledore?" Lily asked slowly.

"Yeah."

"But that's so dangerous! What if they find out?" Emma exclaimed.

"That's why he didn't want me to tell anyone. So that it was less likely that they could find out. Snape is trained in legilimacy so he can read people's minds. But I had to tell you after what Sirius said I couldn't have you hating me too," She whispered tears flooding her eyes.

"Oh, Cass," Lily said putting her arm around her friend.

"Lily it's over. He hates me, and I don't ever want to see him again," She said tears falling freely from her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, it'll be okay. If he couldn't trust you he wasn't worth it," Emma soothed, rubbing Casselle's back.

"Yeah he doesn't know what he's missing," Lily added.

Casselle let out a shaky breath, "I just wanted him to trust me, why couldn't he understand that?"

"Because he's a man, and men can't understand anything," Emma announced.

Lily laughed and even Casselle cracked a smile. Emma had that effect on people. "Thanks guys. I think I'm going to head to bed, though." She said just wanting to be alone and hoping that when she woke up that maybe none of this had actually happened.

"Okay, we'll be here if you need us," Lily said giving Casselle a hug and going over to her own bed. Emma followed suit hugging Casselle and pulling her curtains closed around her friend's bed.

Casselle curled up on her bed, silent tears falling onto her pillow. She knew this would happen but she wished it didn't have to be so soon. He hated her, and it was her fault. I should've just told him, she thought bitterly a surge of regret racing through her.

It took a couple of hours but slowly Casselle sank into a fitful sleep dreading the thought of waking up and facing the rest of the school.

**We're sorry it's so depressing! Especially since some of you expressed that you didn't want them to break up! Anyways please review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**I know we've made you all very upset by breaking them up, but it had to happen. I hope you will still bare with us, and we will try a lot harder to update faster. But we do appreciate all the comments. So keep it up!**

The next morning Casselle crawled out of bed her eyes puffy and her hair a mess.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked watching as Casselle dragged herself to the bathroom.

"Terrible," Casselle moaned closing the door so she could shower. She finished and contented herself to staring out the window while Lily and Emma both showered.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked linking her arm through Casselle's. Casselle nodded knowing she couldn't hide in the dormitory forever.

As they walked into the great hall her eyes immediately scanned the Gryffindor table, she could see the back of his tall dark head but drew her eyes away before he could see her.

They noticed that James wasn't at the table, so they took the seats farthest away from Peter and Sirius. Unfortunatly the table was crowded with Gryffindor's and their proximity to Sirius was much too close for Casselle's liking.

"I see you've conned them into believing you Casselle," Sirius taunted his face drawn into a sneer.

Casselle's jaw clenched at the jib but she refused to make any other sign that she had even heard him, instead she concentrated on her plate pushing her food around.

"Go shove a broomstick up it Black," Emma called over to him fixing him with a death stare.

"Please don't," Casselle said quietly not looking up from her plate.

"Cass…" Emma said putting her hand on her shoulder.

Casselle just shook her head; "Don't give him the satisfaction…besides I'm not feeling very hungry anyway. I'll meet you guys back in the dorm okay?" She stood and left the great wall focusing on keeping her strides even.

"Black you insensitive arse!" Emma yelled over at him angrily.

"It's not my fault! She dug her own grave!" He yelled back, ignoring the guilt that was climbing up his stomach. It was her fault after all.

"You don't know what you're talking about Black," Lily shot back.

"Please like she told you the truth. She's been lying to all of us."

"I think you're the one who's been lying. If you loved her you wouldn't be doing this," Lily replied coldly before getting up to leave with Emma close behind.

"Cass?" Lily called jogging to catch up with her in front of the portrait hole.

"I'm sorry guys I thought I would be okay, but I'm not," Casselle admitted wiping the tears from her eyes after they had climbed into the common room.

"It's understandable; you've dated for almost a year. He's being an arse, he never deserved you." Lily said sitting down.

"Black doesn't deserve to call a troll his girlfriend. You were the best thing that ever happened to him," Emma added sitting down as well.

Casselle smiled sadly.

"Come on, why don't we go for a walk," Lily said standing up, "I think it would do you some good to get out of the castle for awhile."

"Sure," Casselle said following Lily to the portrait hole, before they got there though it opened in front of them.

James came through with Remus, he looked terrible.

Emma forgetting about Casselle for a minute, hurried over to him, "Remus what happened? You look awful," She said noticing the faint scratches, and his completely white face.

Casselle sighed, knowing Remus wouldn't tell her, and feeling so terribly sorry for him.

Remus tried to smile, "It's nothing just wasn't feeling well and I fell down the stairs. Madame LeMoore got me almost back to normal."

"You fell?" Emma asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, I'm completely clumsy."

"Come on, Emma. He's fine, why don't we go for that walk," Lily said trying to get her attention away from Remus. James shot a grateful smile at Lily, but the gratitude left his eyes when he noticed Casselle.

"What is she doing here?" He sneered.

Lily's eyes narrowed into slits, "She lives here Potter, and if you want to continue living here you better keep your mouth shut, or I'll do it for you."

James glared a Casselle, he was weighing whether it would be worth a hex from Lily when the portrait hole opened behind him. Sirius climbed through and took in the situation, his gray eyes resting on Remus.

"Remus..." He began.

But Remus turned, fixing him with a freezing glare that sufficiently cut Sirius's next words off. "Don't you dare, Black. I don't want to hear anything you have to say; in fact I don't even want to see you right now." Remus said rage clear in his voice. Casselle had never heard him sound so angry.

"But Remus..." Sirius started a sliver of desperation clear in his voice.

"NO!" Remus yelled. "I'm not going to listen to your apologies until you actually mean what you're going to say! Do you understand what you did? What could've happened?" Remus stopped and took a deep breath attempting to calm himself down before he revealed something important. "I'm not talking about this right now, and I suggest you go somewhere else for a while." Remus managed before turning and walking off to the dormitory with James after him.

Sirius watched as his two best friends walked away from him. Instinctively his eyes sought out Casselle, but then he remembered that she wasn't his anymore. He had lost everything in the span of a couple short hours.

The next couple of days were some of the most painful Casselle had experienced at Hogwarts. Avoiding Sirius proved to be impossible, especially during their class periods, all of which they shared together. But Casselle was managing to avoid any conversation with him.

She almost convinced herself she could manage Sirius's betrayal, but it seemed that the rumors of her new Death Eater status had spread to the rest of the Gryffindor house and even some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Lily and Emma were the only people still talking to her, everyone else was making it clear that they wanted nothing to do with her.

Casselle only took solace in the fact that Sirius seemed to be having as much trouble as she was. James and Remus were both giving him the cold shoulder and the only Marauders that seemed to be speaking to him at all was Peter. Not that James or Remus were speaking to Casselle either, James seemed to have filled Remus in and he was ignoring her as well.

For once Casselle was grateful that it was their NEWT year; she immersed herself in studying trying to smother any free time with her studies. Her long hours in the library often left her exhausted and most of the time she was able to get a couple of hours of peaceful sleep.

Casselle was climbing through the portrait hole with Lily and Emma after a long stint in the library, giggling with Lily at Emma's dramatics. Studying had never been in her blood.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to use my writing hand again," Emma moaned.

Lily rolled her eyes and almost ran head long into Cass.

"What's up Cass?" Lily asked, following her friends eyes to the far corner of the common room.

Sophie, a Gryffindor fifth year was tangled in an arm chair with Sirius, the two looking like they were trying to consume the others face.

"Cass…" Emma began glancing at her friend wearily.

Casselle felt frozen, she wanted to look away but she couldn't and she stood there helpless as her heart cracked into a million pieces. This was her first realization that they were truly over. He had moved on and he wasn't coming back to her. Casselle bit back a sob that threatened to overtake her blinking the tears away. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Let's go to the dorm," Lily muttered taking Casselle's arm and leading her to the staircase.

Casselle followed mutely allowing Lily to guide her up the stairs and into their room.

She waited for the door to close before the tears started to fall, she cried for the love she lost and for the lies she had believed. Because surely Sirius couldn't have really loved her if he could move on so quickly and carelessly.

Lily and Emma wrapped their arms around their friend letting her cry herself out.

"Cass I'm so sorry," Lily murmured.

"He's not worth it Cass," Emma added giving her a squeeze.

But that was the problem, Sirius was worth it. The way he made her feel alive, the way he understood about her family, the way he accepted her gift, the escape from home he had offered her, Casselle tears flowed faster as her mind flipped through all the moments she had shared with him.

Lily and Emma sat with her patiently waiting for the tears to cease and Casselle eventually cried herself out.

"I was nothing but a fucking joke to him," she whispered hoarsely, rubbing her eyes furiously.

Lily and Emma's expressions were sympathetic as they rubbed Casselle's back soothingly.

"I'm going to take a walk," Casselle announced after her tears had stopped. "I need some time alone to think."

"Cass I don't think that's a good idea," Lily replied glancing uncertainly at Emma.

Casselle shook her head standing, "I can't sit here any longer. I won't be long I promise." She crossed the room shuffling through her trunk before leaving the dorm. She crossed the common room quickly keeping her eyes trained on the ground as she went.

Once she was free of the common room she broke into a run, not sure where she was headed but knowing that she couldn't stand still. Her legs carried her out of the castle and onto the grounds. She ran past the lake where she and Sirius had shared so many kisses and kept going until she collapsed on the Quidditch pitch.

Her breathing was ragged as she lay in the grass enjoying the burn in her legs, anything to distract her from the pain in her chest. She closed her eyes wondering if the ground would simply swallow her up if she laid here long enough.

Her hand drifted to her robes, as her breathing returned to normal, reaching into the pocket and taking out the mirror she had retrieved before leaving the dorm. She fingered the cool glass, trying not to be saddened that she had never gotten to use it.

Anger took hold, starting in her chest and racing through her body until it consumed her. "How dare you Sirius Black!" She screamed into the night getting to her feet and letting all of her anger vent into the cry. "I hate your fucking GUTS!" on the last word she hurled the mirror towards the stands relishing the sound the glass made as it shattered.

"I don't ever want to see him again," she muttered to herself collapsing to her knees and putting her head in her hands knowing those words would be easier if they were true.

An immeasurable amount of time passed before Casselle got to her feet. She knew if she didn't head back soon that Lily and Emma would come looking and she didn't want to get them in trouble. She made her way over to the stand before she left staring at the glittering shards that decorated the grass.

Casselle bent picking a piece up and gasped as the glass sliced her skin. She examined the cut watching as a red drop of liquid beaded on her finger and yet she couldn't bring herself to feel anything. She was simply numb.

She pocketed the lone shard before heading back to the castle.

Casselle awoke Sunday morning with a new resolve. She wasn't going to play the victim because of Sirius Black and she certainly wasn't going to let it ruin the rest of her year. She got out of bed and dressed quickly before opening her trunk and grabbing her necklace and earrings.

The desired items in hand she went down to the common room, she had every intention of giving Sirius his things back. She wanted no reminder of him.

A hush fell over the common room as she appeared. She ignored her audience and instead scanned her surroundings determined to finish what she came to do. She spotted him in the corner playing a game of wizarding chess with Peter and she made a bee line for them.

"Sirius," she stated pleased that her voice didn't waver.

"Did you hear something Wormtail?" Sirius drawled his eyes fixed on the board in front of him.

"Not me," Peter squeaked mimicking Sirius's posture.

"Sirius Orion Black," Casselle hissed her anger mounting at his hurtful attitude.

"Wormtail would you kindly inform Ms Dawson that I don't speak to Death Eaters?"

All thoughts of being cordial were flying out the window as Casselle stared at Sirius.

"Aw," Sirius cooed his voice cold and mocking, "I do believe I hurt its feelings."

Casselle lost it as her rage took over, "When you had a secret I gave you the BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT" she screeched her anger mounting with every word. "I NEVER LIED TO YOU, EVER! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING SIRIUS, EVERYTHING. BUT I OBVIOUSLY MADE THE WRONG CHOICE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHINGS BUT A SPOILED CHILD!" She paused breathing hard before adding. "Your parents would be proud of the way you've been acting. You seem to have their knack for being cruel." She turned her head held high and stormed towards her dorm. She stopped halfway there turning back to face him, "And I don't want these anymore," she hissed hurling the necklace and earrings at his head before turning climbing the stairs to her dorm.

Emma and Lily stood from the seats they had been occupying grinning as they followed Casselle up to their room.

"That was bloody brilliant," Emma breathed sitting on the bed next to Casselle.

Lily nodded, "His face when the necklace hit him in the chest was priceless."

Casselle smiled feeling a twinge of satisfaction. "I wasn't planning on making such a scene…"

"He deserved every word of it Cass," Emma replied as Lily nodded in agreement.

The next day the Great Hall was buzzing with the news of Casselle and Sirius's fight and Casselle's nerves were wearing thin, every time she passed someone, whispering would follow in her wake.

The gossip was fueled by Sirius's continued relationship with the fifth year. The pair of them had a nasty habit of being glued at the mouth and try as she might Casselle couldn't keep the twinge out of her chest every time she saw them.

Lily and Emma stayed with her the majority of the time and Casselle was glad for the distraction they provided, especially now that Sirius had Remus and James talking to him again. It appeared that they had all made up, though she wasn't sure how Remus could've forgotten or forgiven him so easily.

Casselle spent her whole week dreading Saturday. Sitting in the dungeon with the Slytherins would be twenty times worse knowing she had lost Sirius because of them.

Saturday came despite Casselle's hoping and at eight she rose from her bed and grabbed her cloak, "I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Be careful," Lily replied her forehead furrowing in concern.

"Yea don't give them a reason to do anything nasty," Emma added her expression mirroring Lily's.

Casselle nodded and left the dormitory keeping her eyes on the floor as she made her way to the portrait hole.

"Ah there goes our little traitor," Sirius called from the chair he was occupying. "Off to go tell your Death Eater friends to do us in are you?"

Casselle's jaw clenched but she was determined to ignore him as she kept walking for the portrait hole.

"Why don't you just go live there Dawson, Death Eaters belong in Slytherin," James sneered.

Casselle winced at the jab, she had grown used to Sirius's taunts but it was harder when the insults came from James and Remus, she didn't have a reason to hate them.

"What the Slytherins pet is too good to answer the likes of us?" Sirius called his anger mounting at her lack of reaction.

"What would you like me to say Sirius?" she asked working to keep her voice neutral as her eyebrows raised. She stared at him the challenge in her eyes obvious.

"Admit that you lied to us, all of us. That your friends with the likes of my murdering cousin and brother."

"It doesn't sound like you need me to admit to anything, your mind seems to already be made up," She replied turning and slipping out of the common room.

Remus turned to his friends after Casselle left the common room, "Maybe you guys should lay off her."

He held up his hand as James and Sirius opened their mouths to protest. "I'm not defending what she's doing or anything like that but I'm just saying that we don't know the whole story and that Lily and Emma seem to know something more than we do and I can't believe either of them would be friends with a Death Eater, especially Lily since she's a muggle born and all."

Sirius scowled, "She's got them brainwashed Moony," he hissed. "She can do that you know."

"If she was going to brain wash people then wouldn't she have done it to everyone?" Remus asked reasonably. "Look I'm not saying we should be friendly with her or anything like that but I don't think you should go out of your way to be cruel," He shoot a pointed look at Sophie as he said that, " Anyway I know you'll do what you want regardless but at least think about it." He stood making his way to the dormitory leaving James and Sirius to consider what he had just said.

Casselle made her way to the dungeon hoping not to run into anyone she knew, she had been ridiculed enough for one day. Luck was with her and she encountered no one until she entered the meeting.

The meeting passed in a similar manner to the others, Bella, Snape and Nate stood at the front of the room sprouting nonsense about how muggles were trying to steal magic from really wizards and that all muggle born wizards were actually thieves.

Casselle tuned out shifting through minds, appalled at how many people thought that muggles could actually steal magic. The two hours passed with more disappointment from Casselle, she kept thinking that if she learned something that saved someone then losing her friends would be worth it but so far she had been no help to Dumbledore's cause.

"We will be concluding with something different tonight," Bella sneered breaking Casselle's concentration. She watched as the girl nodded at Snape who placed a box on the front table.

"We feel that it's time you all practice the most powerful curses known to man. Snape uncovered the box revealing a collection of spiders.

Casselle wasn't the only one that recoiled at the sight of them, spiders had never been her favorite creatures.

"There's enough for everyone to practice all three curses on," Bella continued ignoring the squeamish look on some of the students face. "I'll demonstrate." Bella pulled out her wand reaching into the box and extracting a spider placing it on the table in front of her.

"Imperio," she hissed watching with satisfaction as the spider bent to her will. She danced it along the wall stopping it at the flame. "You can make anyone bend to your will, make them dance like a fool, or hurt themselves." As she talked the spider moved closer to the flame sticking one of its long legs into the torch, "He would gladly jump into the flame if I willed it," Bella purred.

"Bella," Snape reprimanded snapping her out of her trance.

"Right," she replied directing the spider back to the table before muttering, "Crucio."

Casselle gritted her teeth as the spider screamed under Bella's curse; she didn't even know it was possible for spiders to make that kind of noise. She gritted her teeth just willing Bella to stop.

Bella grinned as the spider twitched on the desk a sadistic longing in her eyes. She finally lifted the curse. "And the last one of course," she stated lifting her wand and lazily pointing it at the spider before saying, "Avada Kedavera."

There was a green flash and then the spider went still.

After the demonstration the three Slytherins went around passing everyone a spider and watching as they preformed the curses. Nate watched Casselle with interest as she made her spider dance around the table.

"And the next one Casselle?"

Her hands shook as she pointed her wand at the spider, "crucio," she murmured.

She breathed a sigh of relief when her spell had no effect.

"You have to mean it sister," Nathaniel drawled standing behind her. "You have to let your rage consume you, let it fill you."

Casselle closed her eyes wanting nothing more than to leave.

"Do it Casselle," he hissed shoving her towards the table.

It wasn't hard to find some anger, she seemed to be angry the majority of the time the last couple of weeks. She thought of her father, of her brother, of Sirius kissing Sophie as she murmured the curse again.

The spider withered on the table its screams echoing in the dungeon and filling Casselle's ears.

"Now finish it," Nathaniel whispered.

She pointed her wand and whispered the killing curse watching as the spider went still.

By the time Casselle left the dungeon she was feeling nauseated. The spells had sickened her and what was worse was the reactions of awe and excitement from most of the students in the dungeon. She trembled as she climbed the stairs; she didn't feel like returning to the common room, Sirius would most likely be waiting for her there anyway.

Instead she wandered the castle, eventually ending up in the astronomy tower where Sirius had taken her for her birthday. She stared at the floor remembering the time she spent here. She felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come, she was cried out, instead she just felt numb.

She stood there staring out the window for a while just enjoying the peace and quiet the tower offered. She was getting ready to head back to the common room when the door to the tower burst open and two people fell through.

Her shock quickly turned to horror when she realized it was Sirius and Sophie.

"Oh erm sorry about that," Sophie giggled hooking her arms possessively around Sirius.

"Not a problem I was just leaving," Casselle replied fixing her eyes on the floor.

"Slytherins let you out early then?" Sirius asked his arm wrapping around Sophie and pulling her closer.

Casselle's eyes moved from the floor connecting with Sirius's grey orbs. She couldn't keep the hurt off her face as she stared into the eyes that at one time were so familiar to her. After a moment she glanced away moving towards the door and eventually out of the room having said everything she needed to with that one look.

Sirius stared after her as she left, Remus's words echoing in his head.

The weeks drifted and Casselle withdrew more and more choosing to immerse herself in her studies.

Lily and Emma tried to convince her to take a break but Casselle always refused claiming NEWTS and homework, but the truth was that she simply lacked the energy to act like she was fine. When she was by herself she didn't have to pretend to be happy or to smile.

"I'm really worried about her," Lily admitted to Emma over lunch one Saturday in April. "She's been skipping meals and she only leaves the dorm for classes."

Emma nodded, "I tried to get her to go down to the lake to study yesterday but she wouldn't budge…I don't know what to do. She won't even talk about anything but studying."

Lily nodded, "I've been trying to get her to come to my house for the Holiday but she doesn't seem to want to…"

"Maybe she's going home?" Emma offered.

"Maybe, but if not I'm going to drag her with me, I don't want her here alone…"

James and Sirius, who were seated a few seats down fell silent listening to the girls as they talked.

The girls finished and left leaving the two boys to stew over their words.

"You don't think we're wrong do you mate?" James asked guiltily.

"We can't be Prongs," Sirius argued. "I saw her in the dungeon and she's still going there every other Saturday!"

James nodded but he still looked skeptical. "I just don't understand why she'd do it…I mean she's fought against that kind of thinking since she was little."

"The apple never falls far from the tree," Sirius seethed glancing over at Nate at the Slytherin table.

James raised his eyebrows, "I'm the exception," Sirius added.

"I don't know mate something just seems off…"

Sirius's eyes fell to his plate as he remembered the encounter in the Astronomy tower, the look of hurt that had flashed across her face.

"It would be different if she had stopped going, but she hasn't," Sirius replied his voice holding a note of finality.

James let the matter drop knowing that Sirius was done with the conversation.

**Well there it is, leaves you all thinking doesn't it :P As always please review we love to know when people enjoy our writing. It's like Christmas for us every time we get a new comment!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Well here is the next chapter, which for everyone's knowledge is one of my(Meranda) favorites. We hope you enjoy it, and he hope to keep posting more chapters more frequently. **

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me for Easter Cass? Mom and dad said you're more than welcome." Lily asked as she packed her trunk in preparation for the Easter holiday.

"Yea mine are dying to meet you Cass," Emma chimed in. "Plus my brothers wouldn't mind getting to know you either." She added with a racy wink in Casselle direction.

Casselle cracked a smile at Emma's teasing, "Really guys I'll be fine here. Stop worrying and go have fun with your families."

Lily and Emma shared a look but didn't push it. They had been attempting to get Casselle to join one of them over the Holiday ever since she announced that she wouldn't be going home, but she wasn't budging.

Casselle saw her friends off the next morning waving until the train disappeared from view. They didn't understand it but Casselle was looking forward to some time alone in the castle. She wouldn't have anyone asking her every five seconds if she was okay or Sirius and the boys glaring at her. She could finally have some peace and quiet

She made her way back to the common room smiling as she realized she didn't have to worry about running into anyone, almost the entire student body had gone home for the holiday. She grinned realizing she could finally hang out in the common room without people whispering or harassing her and she didn't have to worry about running into Sirius and his new girlfriend.

She climbed through the portrait hole feeling happier then she had in awhile. She ran up to her dorm fetching a novel before heading back down to the common room feeling lighter then she had in weeks.

Her peace was short lived however when she heard footsteps coming from the boys staircase. She scowled wondering who else could possibly be stay over the Holiday. Not bothering to look up she found her place and started reading again.

"What are you doing here?"

She froze at the familiar voice the color leaving her face, he was supposed to be with James, her eyes lifted from her book confirming Sirius's presence. Suddenly she would give anything to be on the Hogwarts Express with her friends.

"I thought you were going with James…" she murmured.

"And I thought you were going with Evans she was talking about it at breakfast last week…" Sirius replied.

This was worse than everyone being here because then she could at least ignore him, but now they were the only two left. She stood having every intention of staying in her dormitory until Lily and Emma returned.

"Cass wait…" Sirius called before he could stop himself.

Casselle turned her eyes full of questions.

"You don't have to…I mean if you wanted to sit down here…look I won't bother you okay?"

Casselle stared at him for a moment wondering if this was some kind of prank. Eventually she shrugged and sat back down in her armchair opening her book and staring determinedly at the page.

Sirius sat on the far sofa and pulled out a deck of muggle cards laying them on the table for a game of Solitaire.

Casselle's eyes glanced over at him surprised to see the muggle deck of cards; she opened her mouth to ask but stopped herself.

Sirius, who had noticed the action, shrugged, "Lily taught James…" he explained focusing on his game.

Casselle tried to focus on her book but his presence was enough to set her on edge. Her body ached for him but then she reminder herself of everything that had happened in the last month. So she held her tongue sitting with him in silence, both of them riddled with tension.

When it became too much to bare Casselle stood mumbling something about a shower and retreating to her dorm. True to her word she turned the shower on disrobing and stepping under the warm stream. She stayed there for awhile allowing the hot water to work the tension out of her body. When the water began to lose its heat she turned the knob stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself.

She threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt not bothering to put proper clothes on glancing at the clock she noted that it was time for lunch. She stood deliberating whether she should go to lunch or not. Her stomach eventually won the argument and she made her way down to the common room breathing a sigh of relief when she noted that Sirius wasn't there.

She reached the great hall and sat at the far end of the lone table placed there. She was the only one in the great hall at the moment, not that she minded, but it did feel strange to be eating in an empty hall.

She loaded her plate with Sheppard's pie her mouth watering. She had made a habit of skipping meals in the hall, instead running to the kitchen when she had to.

She was halfway done when another figure entered the great hall, Casselle was pretty she was a Ravenclaw but she didn't know what year. Soon after Sirius joined the table sitting near Casselle but not next to her and loading his plate.

Casselle finished quickly after and jumped up from the table eager to leave the awkwardness of the lunch. She was halfway out of the hall when she almost collided with Professor Dumbledore.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed her cheeks flaming at her own clumsiness.

"Nothing to apologize for Ms Dawson," Dumbledore responded cheerfully. "I was wondering if you could come to my office later tonight to discuss your progress?"

Casselle nodded realizing that she hadn't reported after her last meeting with the Slytherins, "Of course Sir."

"Excellent I'll see you later then."

Casselle nodded and proceeded out of the hall wondering how she could've been so forgetful.

"I see you've still got Dumbledore fooled," Sirius scowled catching up with Casselle on the second floor.

Casselle's jaw clinched, "I'm sure I've done no such thing," she snapped quickening her pace.

"Does it even bother you that you're double crossing him?" Sirius hissed.

Casselle's anger boiled through her, it wasn't fair that she had to deal with this any of this. She was just trying to do the right thing but the right thing was killing her. "Sirius you've made it painfully obvious that you don't trust me so why would anything I say in my defense matter anymore? You can ask all you want but you've made up your mind so now you're just wasting both of our time."

Sirius's scowl deepened but he didn't respond and the two walked in silence to the portrait hole.

Casselle climbed through retreating to her dorm where she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt angry at Sirius and Dumbledore. It wasn't fair, none of it was fair. It wasn't fair of Dumbledore to except so much of her and it wasn't fair for Sirius to cast her aside so quickly. These were supposed to be the best days of her life but instead she was being used as a spy and then shunned for her efforts.

She sat up and grabbed her book before heading back down to the common room. She wasn't the one that was wrong here and she refused to hide like she was guilty. If he had a problem, he could leave.

She stormed into the common room her head held high and sat on the couch in front of the fire opening her book and beginning to read.

Sirius watched her, a little shocked at her appearance; she had spent so long hiding in her dorm these last couple of weeks that he was unsettled by her proximity.

Casselle lost herself in her book, successfully ignoring Sirius among the pages. She glanced at her watch as the afternoon turned into evening. Sirius had left the common room for dinner but Casselle couldn't put the book down. It was a little after eight by the time she finished and decided to go to Dumbledore's office.

She walked the now familiar path to the Headmasters office eager to report and leave.

She knocked on the wooden door waiting for Dumbledore to tell her to enter before proceeding to her normal chair.

"Good evening," he greeted.

"Good evening," she replied.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Casselle launched into an explanation of her last encounter in the dungeons shivering as she remembered the curses. "-and I'm sorry I didn't come to report I guess I was a little unsettled…"

Dumbledore nodded taking the information without comment, "Is there anything else you wish to discuss Ms Dawson?"

Casselle paused for a moment put off by the question, "No Sir…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Casselle muttered somehow the thought of confiding in Dumbledore felt childish and she refused to put her burden on someone else. She had made her choice and the consequences didn't change anything.

"Then you may go," Dumbledore replied after a long moment.

The next couple of days passed in awkward tension for Casselle as she was constantly faced with Sirius's presence. Her resolve to not be scared away from the common room held however and she refused to let him scare her off.

The Saturday before Easter they were both sitting in the common room, Casselle proof reading an essay and Sirius building a house out of cards.

After his house collapsed for the fifth time Sirius let out a sigh. He was bored and lonely, not having gone this long without interacting with his friends in a long time. He shot a glance at Casselle toying with the idea of inviting her to do something. Before he could stop himself he stood and approached her.

"Yes," Casselle asked as his shadow fell across her paper.

"I was wondering if you would fancy a game of wizarding chess?" He mumbled.

Casselle's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Um sure…I guess," she replied her shock evident in her voice.

The game was awkward at first but the two eventually feel into an easiness they had once possessed.

"Check mate!" Casselle exclaimed triumphantly grinning at him.

"You cheated!" Sirius accused scrutinizing the board.

"Nope you're just a sore loser," she teased.

Sirius laughed returning her grin, "Best two out of three?"

The two played exchanging competitive quips as they went. Casselle lost the second game but managed to win the third.

"Okay I admit defeat," Sirius sighed as his king threw down his crown. "I was never particularly good at this game."

"No you weren't," Casselle laughed smiling at him.

Sirius returned the smile reaching out and brushing a strand of hair out of Casselle's face.

Casselle recoiled at the touch her face draining of amusement at his touch.

"Sorry," he muttered just as horrified by his action. "It's just hard sometimes you know?"

"Trust me I know," she replied staring at the far wall.

"Cass it's not too late, you could stop this… just stop meeting with them."

"It's not that easy Sirius," Casselle replied.

"It is!" Sirius argued anger leaking into his voice. "The choice is entirely yours!"

"No it's not!" Casselle yelled her anger rising with his.

Of course it is!" Sirius replied his voice rising to match her's. "It's always been your choice and you're making the wrong one!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" She argued.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't you think I've had to make that choice before Casselle!" he roared. "But I was strong enough to do the right thing!"

"I am making the right choice!" she screamed her anger taking over. "I've been making the right choice all year but you're too blind to see it!"

Sirius's face twisted in disgust, "You believe that bull shit they sprout about blood purity? I can't believe I ever touched you, everything you are now sickens me!"

Casselle recoiled as if she had been slapped. "The only thing I ever asked was for you to trust me. If you seriously think I believe any of that stuff your cousin and her mindless friends sprout then you never knew me at all," Casselle hissed.

"Then why Cass?"

"Because Dumbledore asked me to!" Casselle paused relishing the look of surprise on his face as she said the words she had been dying to for the last month and a half. "He asked me to do it for him to keep tabs on who was joining Voldemort, so these last couple of months I've endured your taunting and snide remarks because he asked me to! Are you happy now Black?"

"You-you're lying!" Sirius replied his face going pale.

"No Sirius I'm not," Casselle replied standing and making her way to the girl's staircase. "Didn't you ever wonder why he wanted to talk to me in private after meetings?" She left leaving him with the question feeling a sense of satisfaction, he knew now.

Casselle felt as though a weight had lifted off her shoulders. She had told him, after weeks of wanting to she had finally told him. It didn't even matter if he believed her or not because she had finally gotten it off her chest. It was true what they said; the truth had set her free.

Lily and Emma noticed the change in Casselle's demeanor after they returned from break. A hint of sadness still clung to her but she no longer looked fragile, she looked like the Casselle they had known for years.

Casselle started smiling more and laughing. She joined her friends in the common room and at meals and though it still hurt to see Sirius she felt she had gained some closure over the Holidays.

"Let's take a break!" Emma moaned as they girls sat in the library in the middle of May. "I'm going to go blind if I stare at another book!"

Casselle laughed, "Kitchen break?" she suggested glancing over at Lily hopefully.

Lily sighed, "No fair you know I can't say no to chocolate," she complained laughing as she stood grabbing her things and leaving with them.

"I can't believe we're almost done with sixth year," Casselle stated as the girls dug into a pile of brownies.

"I know it feels weird doesn't it?" Lily replied.

"I don't wanna grow up!" Emma teased grinning at her friends.

"At least now we can use magic at home…" Casselle said smiling slightly at the thought.

"Speak for yourself some of us aren't of age yet," Lily complained.

"Don't wish your life away," Casselle teased.

"Whatever old lady," Emma replied with a laugh.

Despite their insistence that their studying would never end exams came quickly. The first one Casselle had to sit through was her theory portion of potions.

"That was awful," Emma moaned as they left the Great Hall.

"I didn't think it was too bad…." Lily trailed off noting the looks on her friends faces. "Erm I mean it was awful."

Casselle laughed shaking her head, "History of magic is next, wanna go over notes?"

The rest of exams passed quickly until the only one the sixth years had left was their Defense practical. Casselle was relieved, Defense was her best subject by far.

She stepped up to her examiner and preformed the incantations that were asked of her relatively easy. She was even able to produce an unformed Patronus charm for extra credit.

"Freeedoooommmm!" Emma exclaimed as she exited the great hall with Casselle.

Casselle grinned at her friend, "It does feel nice to be finished doesn't it?"

"Nice?! It feels fan-bloody- tastic!"

Casselle laughed linking her arm through Emma's, "Fancy a walk before we have to pack?"

Emma nodded and the two girls spent a lazy day on the grounds where they were soon joined by Lily.

Casselle enjoyed the day and even the farewell feast, but uneasiness set in as she and her friends packed their trunks the next night.

"You'll both write won't you?" She asked as she shoved some clothes into her trunk.

"Of course!" Lily replied neatly folding her cloak and setting it in her trunk.

"Every day if you want," Emma added attempting to shut the lid of her trunk over the mound of stuff she had managed to cram in there.

Casselle smiled glad to have something to look forward to.

The next day's train ride was a somber affair for Casselle as the reality of going home finally set in. She tried to keep her mind from daydreaming about living with Sirius over the summer but she was struggling.

Much sooner then she liked the train slowed and the girls lugged their trunks onto the platform.

"You have to visit!" Lily exclaimed hugging Casselle. "I'll owl you!"

Casselle nodded returning the embrace and repeating the action with Emma. "Have a good holiday!"

Casselle sighed after her friends had left in search of their family, lugging her own trunk in the direction of her brother who was standing next to her mother. She glanced back one last time hoping to imprint the image of the Hogwarts Express in her memory, but instead her eyes met familiar gray ones.

She paused staring at him her expression sad. His face held an unreadable expression and though she could have stood there and stared at him forever, she turned away. She had said everything she had wanted to over Easter. Besides her parents were waiting. It was going to be a long holiday.

"Hello dear," Her mother greeted putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Casselle looked over at her mother warily, she had hardly ever touched Casselle unless she was being punished, "Hello mother."

"I hope you did well on your exams," She said leading her to the car.

"Uh, yeah I believe I passed them all," She was starting to believe that her mother had a deadly illness or something equally as serious.

"That's good, Nathaniel has told us all about your progress. We're very proud of you dear."

Casselle froze, that was what this was about? Her following the Death Eaters, was causing her parents to act like actual parents.

"Dear is something wrong?" Her mother asked.

"No, sorry I thought I saw something," She said following her mother to the car.

Even though there was no yelling or beatings yet, her father still took her wand from her the minute she got in the car.

"You understand," He said.

Casselle only nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing. Casselle stayed silent the rest of the car ride, feeling the knot of guilt and disgust forming in her stomach. Now that she was following their twisted beliefs, she was safe from beatings, but how long could she keep this up? It was easy at school, where she only had to see Nathaniel every other week. But here she was with her family everyday all day.

As they entered the house, Millie walked up to them to help with the luggage. Casselle smiled, but knew she couldn't do more in front of her family.

Casselle followed Millie up the stairs, "Millie?" She whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm not acting myself this vacation it's hard to explain."

"It's fine, your father has been raving about how he knew you would change your mind," She said coldly.

"But I haven't, at all. It's just complicated," Casselle said feeling like she has repeated this same argument a hundred times. "Please Millie, believe me."

"I believe you Cass, just be careful. Whatever you are doing…it's dangerous," Millie said as she left the room.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair, Nathaniel was recounting everything he had been doing for the dark lord to their parents, who smiled approvingly. Even though Casselle wanted to shout and scream at them for their twisted and ignorant way of seeing the world, she kept her mouth shut knowing the dangers that would come if she revealed herself as a spy.

As June turned into July, and Casselle had finished all of her homework, choosing to stay in her room at every free minute. Her parents occasionally took her out to eat with them, which was new for her, being as they usually made her stay in her room for most of her life.

It wasn't until the end of July when things took a turn for the worst. It was dinner and the whole family was eating in the dining room, Millie was serving them. As Millie passed out the main course, Casselle sat at the table, silently picking at her food. She couldn't take this lie anymore, sure her parents weren't hitting her or locking her in her room, but she'd been using so much energy to keep up this façade, she didn't know how long it could last.

As she started eating, she looked up when a crash sounded through the dining room. She gasped, when she saw Nathaniel soaked in gravy and mashed potatoes, with the meatloaf sliding down his shirt.

"Why you filthy muggle!" Nathaniel shouted jumping up and pulling out his wand pointing it at Millie.

"Nate NO!" Casselle shouted standing up as well.

"What did you say?" He asked looking over at her coldly.

"You can't just punish her. She tripped it wasn't her fault," Casselle said hoping he would understand her.

"Casselle, this filth drenched me in my own dinner. She deserves to know the consequences," He said turning back to Millie who shrank under his glare.

"She's not filth! She's a human being, and doesn't deserve any of this!" Casselle hissed.

"What did you say Casselle?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

She put her hand to her mouth in shock, she had just blown her cover. There was no way to get out of it. "I.." She had nothing to say.

"Casselle have you forgotten the cause that we are fighting for?" He asked taking his wand away from Millie and walking toward Casselle. "You haven't been lying to me and the Dark Lord this whole time, have you?"

Casselle knew there was no point in lying, she stood there holding herself up and glaring at Nathaniel. "Yes, I have. I don't believe a word of what you've said. You're an awful person and you don't even deserve to be a wizard."

As the words left her mouth, her body erupted in spasms of pain as she fell to the ground screaming. When the pain finally left her, she gasped for air, and glared up at her brother.

"You will pay for deceiving the dark lord, Casselle. You have made a grave mistake," He said twisting his wand in his hand causing Casselle's arm to twist in an ugly fashion.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain, she looked over to see her parents staring down at her in shock as well as disappointment.

"No, for once I have made the right choice!" She growled as the pain in her arm increased. "Voldemort can never win!" She cried as she heard a pop in her arm. She screamed in pain as her arm went limp at her side, and tears streamed down her face.

"Nathaniel that's enough," Her father said. "Millie take Casselle to her room, and make sure you lock it," He said watching Casselle closely.

Millie helped Casselle up and out of the room, while Casselle held her arm trying to hide the tears of pain that were escaping from her eyes.

Millie was silent until they got to the stairs, "Thank you," She whispered.

"Don't thank me, I should've done that a long time ago." She said closing her eyes as pain shot through her arm. "Millie, I'm afraid they're going to kill me," She said voicing the fear that have been eating at her.

"They can't! They'd never get away with it!" Millie said opening Casselle's door.

"I believe they can, they have magic and the name to get away with it," Casselle said laying on the bed feeling miserable. "You better go, before they find you in here."

Millie nodded reluctantly and left locking the door behind her. Now the only thing left for Casselle was to wait, no one was going to save her this time. She had no knight in shining armor anymore.

It was about a few hours later, when Casselle heard the thudding footsteps toward her room, and the click of the lock. She stood ready to face her consequences.

"Casselle, you have betrayed us for the last time. You have lied to us for most of a year, and now you are going to be punished," Her father said coming toward her.

Casselle took an involuntary step back. He advanced on her and slapped her across the face. "You are not to humiliate your brother or us again!"

"Don't you realize they would kill you too?" Casselle pleaded. "They think your filth and you still defend their cause? Your own son wouldn't hesitate to raise his wand to you if they willed it," Casselle spat.

"There is only power in this world," Her father hissed. "You're weak and blinded and you'll pay for it. Nate has secured this families position no thanks to you."

Twenty minutes later her father left her cowering on the floor holding her broken arm with a split lip, a black eye, and bruises covering her body. She couldn't even bring herself to cry, she just felt oddly empty.

She managed to crawl into bed cradling her arm, and fell into a painful sleep. The next few days continued the same, her father came in to beat her into submission along with her brother who added a few spells to enhance the torture. Her father refused to feed her, leaving her completely defenseless with no energy left to fight.

As she heard the footsteps the third day of her imprisonment, she knew she was going to die here. There was nothing left for her to do, no one could help her, and she could hardly stand on her own. How could she make her father see reason? There was no way he was going to change his mind…Mind. She thought to herself, that was it. Dumbledore had been training her for this. She sat up on the bed waiting intently for her father to enter.

As he entered, she focused her mind on his, "You will let me go." She repeated over and over in her head waiting for it to latch on to his mind. She prayed with all her heart that it would work, because if it didn't she was dead.

"Casselle?" She heard her father ask in a weird tone. She opened her eyes and saw him standing there, "You are free to go."

She gaped at him. It worked! She shouted in her head. I did it! She thought, pack my trunk and get my wand. She thought and smiled as she saw her father move around her room, throwing her clothes and books in her trunk. He left and her heart raced, she may have gotten into her father's mind but what if her brother showed up?

When her father came back in and handed her, her wand she took it cautiously. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't leave her room, or her brother or mother would see her.

Her father left, without a second glance at her. She thought frantically of a way out of here, she was in no condition to walk anywhere, much less jump out her window to the ground below. When she tried to find a way out, she heard thundering footsteps, too late, her father had already given her away.

"Casselle!" Nathaniel yelled coming around up the hallway. She knew her only escape was to apparate. She hadn't had much practice with it, only managing to do it once or twice at their lessons in school, but as she saw Nathaniel in her doorway, she spun on the spot and disappeared.

She appeared on the beach that Sirius and James had brought her to, falling to her knees and gasping for air. She didn't have enough strength to keep going; the beach was the first thing that popped into her mind when she thought escape.

She knelt there, cradling her arm trying to catch her breath as she looked around her. She watched as the water soothingly lapped at the sand, she breathed a sigh of relief, realizing she had gotten away. But now she didn't know where she was going to go or stay for the rest of the summer.

"Casselle?" She heard someone call to her. "Casselle!" She knew that yell and searched frantically and sure enough to her right was Sirius running toward her in nothing but a bathing suit followed by James.

She got up quickly, stumbling slightly and spun on the spot leaving behind the relaxing beach.

"James I'm not hallucinating right?" Sirius asked as he reached the spot he had seen Casselle.

"No mate, she was here and she looked like hell. What happened to her?" James thought remembering the lurch in his stomach as he took in Casselle's crumpled body.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it had something to do with her family," Sirius hissed through clenched teeth. His hands tightened into fists at the thought of someone laying a hand on Casselle.

"But why would he have done it? She's finally on their side now?" James asked confused.

"I don't know," Sirius replied the argument with Casselle over the Easter holiday flashing in his mind. He had written it off as a lie, he had needed to believe it was a lie, but now… "I'm not really in the mood for the beach," He said heading back to their towels.

Casselle collapsed in front of the small house in Cokeworth, she left her trunk and stumbled to the door. She knocked and then sat down leaning against the door for support.

When the door opened, she looked up to see Lily's green eyes widen with shock. "Casselle?" she cried, "What happened to you?" She asked helping her friend up.

"Lily…" She whispered before passing out.

As Sirius stood screaming Casselle's name into the mirror he still kept in his trunk. "Damnit! Why isn't she answering?" He yelled frustrated, ready to throw the mirror.

"I don't know mate. I thought you didn't care?" James asked eyeing his friend from his seat on the bed.

Sirius glared at him, "I don't. I just want to know what the hell happened." He looked back at the mirror hoping to see those ice blue eyes pierce through the glass.

"Well why don't you write to her, if you want to know so bad," James suggested.

"That could take too long! I should just go over there. I bet it was that arse of a father and that prick brother of hers," he growled. "I'm going to kill them," He said grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Woah, woah woah, you can't go over there!" James said standing up as he saw the determination set in his best mates face. "You remember what Cass said last summer. We promised her."

"THIS IS DIFFERENT! THEY COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" He yelled storming to the door, but James got there faster.

"Sirius just calm down. Think about this, write her a letter. If she doesn't answer, then we'll tell my dad," James said holding Sirius by the shoulders.

"That could take too long! And besides he would never let us go!"

"Exactly because we aren't equipped for this. Let him take care of it if it comes to it."

Before Sirius could retort, they heard voices from the mirror.

"How is she?" They heard an anxious girls voice. "That's Lily!" James said excitedly, but was hushed by Sirius immediately.

"She's not in the best shape, Lily. She's broken her arm and a few ribs. She has cuts and bruises covering her body. She really needs rest right now." They heard a male voice say sadly.

"But Dad, will she be okay?" Lily asked her voice shaking.

"She's tough, I think she can pull through this. I just wonder who would have done this to her. Poor girl." He said before walking out.

They saw Lily look into the trunk, and immediately got out of view. She rummaged through before pulling the shard out and setting it on the bed table curiously. "Oh Cass, what happened?" She asked sitting down next to her friend and taking her good hand.

From the view on the bed table Sirius could see Casselle laying still on the bed, her face black and blue and covered in bandages. It made him sick to see her like that.

"There, see she's fine. Now can you relax and write her?" James asked his own voice quiet and upset from the view. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the mirror.

Casselle awoke to find herself in a bedroom that wasn't hers; she looked around confused until it all came back to her. Pain shot through her body at the movement. She saw Lily sitting in a chair asleep by the bed. She sighed knowing she was safe, and laid back down and fell asleep.

She woke again, to find Lily staring at her worriedly. "Oh thank God!" She said. "We didn't know what to do? We didn't know if you would make it. Oh Cass, I was so worried! Mum wanted to take you to the hospital but I didn't know if that was a good idea…luckily dad talked her out of it," Lily explained tears sliding down her face as she held Casselle's hand.

"I just found you at my doorstep, bleeding and bruised with a broken arm. Cass what happened?" She asked.

Casselle let out a breath, "I should have told you a long time ago, but I just didn't want you to worry. The truth is, because of me seeing things differently than my family, they were prone to… well beating me. I've had weekly beatings since I was eleven. This summer they treated me better because they finally thought they had won."

She took a breath ignoring the pain in her chest. "Nathaniel was about to attack our maid during dinner and I had to stop him. She's just an innocent girl, who couldn't even defend herself. Once I did that…well they knew I was pretending. So I was locked in my room and punished."

"But how did you get away?" Lily asked worry etched in the lines of her face.

"I used my power, Dumbledore has been training me to use it to plant ideas into people's minds and I did it to my father before he could hit me."

"That's incredible!" Lily praised, "Cass you are so brave! I don't know what I would've done."

"Probably the same thing Lil, you're braver than you think," Casselle said squeezing her friend's hand.

"Lily, I think we should give Casselle some rest. She's had a pretty bad experience and needs to heal," Lily's father said as he walked into the room.

"Right, dad's a doctor, that's how he convinced mum to let you stay instead of a muggle hospital. But it was awful when he had to re-break your arm to set it right," Lily shivered at the memory of hearing Casselle's screams from downstairs.

"I don't even remember," Casselle said.

"That's because you had passed out, and I had given you some morphine to dull the pain. All you need now is rest and time to heal," He said softly.

"Thank you," Casselle said genuinely grateful for their help.

"There is no need to thank us; we just wish this could have been prevented. Now rest, we will bring you up some dinner after Mary is done cooking it."

"Thank you…Lily could you please stay?" Casselle asked.

"Of course," Lily said smiling and sitting down next to her friend again. "I hope you don't mind but I owled Emma and she should be here tomorrow."

Casselle smiled, "No I'm glad it'll be nice to see her again. I've missed you Lily."

"I've missed you too Cass, I just wish I would've known. You could've stayed here."

"Hardly anyone knew, and I couldn't prevent those from finding out," Casselle said softly hoping she hadn't hurt her friend's feelings by not telling her.

"Did Sirius know?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Yeah. So does James, they found out the Christmas we spent together at Hogwarts. My parents sent a howler demanding my return home, and how I was disgracing them. They found out about the beatings after they helped me escape last summer," Casselle said thinking how long ago that felt.

Lily nodded, "I understand."

Casselle smiled at her friend, "Hey do you get cable from that tv?" She asked nodding toward the one on the dresser across the room.

Lily smiled, "Of course!" She turned on the tv, and flipped to one of the sitcoms playing. Casselle and Lily spent the night laughing and talking about the many shows they had watched that night. When they finally fell asleep, Casselle had felt the happiest she had in a long time.

They both woke to a loud pecking at the window, Lily went over to let the owl in. "It's probably Emma's" she announced.

But when the letter dropped in Casselle's lap and she saw her name written in the elegant script that only Sirius Black could produce, she grimaced.

"What is it?"

"Don't know…it's from Sirius…" Casselle replied fingering the letter nervously.

"Black? What does he want?" Lily asked coldly.

"I saw him the other day, when I first disapparated from home, I went to the beach we spent the day at last summer. As luck would have it, they were there and they saw me, but before they could reach me I apparated here." Casselle explained. She didn't know if she wanted to open it or not.

"Well no wonder you passed out, your body shouldn't have been able to handle that much work in your condition." Lily looked at the envelope, "Are you going to open it?"

"I don't know…" Casselle said continuing to stare at the envelope. Before she could decide, there was a commotion downstairs.

"Lily! Casselle!" They heard Emma call from the hall.

"Em we're in here," Lily said as Emma came into view in the doorway.

"Cass…" She said hurrying over to her, and sitting on the edge of the bed moving some hair out of Casselle's face. "What happened?" She asked anxiously. "I got Lily's letter but she had only said you were in pretty bad shape, and thought I should come over."

Casselle explained everything to Emma who sat in shock. "Oh Cass, you should have told us." She said when Casselle was finished.

"I know. It was stupid."

"Casselle? Would you like some lunch? We can bring it up to you?" Lily's mom said from the doorway.

"I think I can come down. I'm feeling a lot better." Casselle said moving to get out of the bed. She left the letter sitting on the night stand. She could open it after they ate.

They all ate sandwiches, while Lily and Emma filled Casselle in on their summers. Lily mostly complained about how Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon was always around. Emma's was all about the family vacations she went on and her brothers dumping her off the edge of the dock at the cabin they were staying at. Casselle smiled and laughed content with just listening as her friends went on about their vacations.

When they finally returned to the room Casselle was staying in, they noticed another owl waiting on the desk and flew up to Casselle immediately dropping a letter in her hand.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"It's a letter, this is James's handwriting isn't it?" Casselle asked holding up the letter.

"Yeah definitely his chicken scratch," Lily said. "Are you going to open them?" She asked again.

"I probably should, they'll probably keep sending more." Casselle said sitting on the bed and picking up Sirius's, while Lily informed Emma of what was going on. Casselle opened it and read it silently.

_Casselle, _

_I probably don't have the right to ask you this, but what the hell happened? Was it your dad? If it was I swear I am going to kill him. You looked like you were on the brink of death; please I need to know if you're okay. Just…please send me something, because if you don't I'm going over to your house and finding out one way or another. _

_Sirius_

Casselle gasped, "No." She thought fear taking a hold of her. If Sirius went to her house, he would surely be killed. "Lily I need a quill and parchment or something fast!" She said desperately.

Lily hurried over to the desk and pulled out a quill and parchment and handed it to her. Casselle scribbled a quick note, saying she was fine. And not to go anywhere near her house. She gave the note to the first owl and told it to reach Sirius as soon as possible. Then she opened James's letter.

_Dear Cass, _

_Don't worry I calmed Sirius down, he won't go to your house, I made him realize that you probably weren't there anyway. But what the hell happened Cass? You looked awful when you disapparated (well done by the way). I know we gave you hell last year and well you probably don't want to hear any excuses from us but we all still care about you, even if we don't necessarily agree with what you did. (Some of us a lot more than our pride will let us admit). Anyway Sirius told me about Easter break and well I think we all need to talk because we might have made a mistake. _

_Please just let us know your okay?_

_James_

She smiled a little, realizing James may believe her, as long as Sirius was safe with James everything would be okay. She hated the sharp need to protect him that shot through her when she read his letter, but they had been dating for almost a year, it was hard to turn those feelings off. When she finished reading she allowed Lily and Emma to read them.

"Some nerve he has demanding you answer him after everything he did," Emma scoffed.

"Em can you really blame him? It looked bad from his point of view. I know he should've trusted me, but I don't know if I could've trusted him if the roles were reversed," Casselle replied rationally.

"Maybe, but he's still an ass for demanding anything from you," Emma said.

"He was always an ass," Casselle replied with an easy smile. "Now enough about Sirius Black. What are we going to do with the rest of our summer?"

**As always we hoped you enjoyed it, and please please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

The three girls spent the rest of summer at Lily's, gossiping and enjoying the muggle life for a change. Lily took them shopping in her favorite mall, they showed Emma what a theatre was, and they ate in a small diner. Emma was fascinated by everything about the muggle world.

They had all received their NEWT reports in the middle of August along with a list of their new school books. All of them have received passing marks in their exams, Lily had O's in Potions and Charms with the rest being E's. Emma had received an O in Herbology and the rest were E's. Casselle had received O's in Herbology and Charms, with the rest being E's.

Casselle's wounds were healing slowly but surely, with the help of Mr. Evans, there was hardly any pain and by the end of summer her bruises were gone, the only mark of her ordeal was the sling wrapped around her wounded arm.

It wasn't until the week before they were going to be heading back to Hogwarts that Casselle started to worry. She was sure that Nathaniel would have spread the news of her being a spy to the rest of the Slytherins, so what did that mean for her? How far would he go in the grounds of Hogwarts? And most importantly would Dumbledore be disappointed with her?

"Cass what is it?" Lily asked noticing Casselle nervously twisting her hair around her finger.

"Lily what am I going to do about the Slytherins? They have to know by now that I betrayed them," She asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Cass, we won't leave your side. Just don't go walking around alone and we can take them," Emma said putting her arm gingerly around Casselle's shoulders.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. We'll make sure they don't have the chance to try anything," Lily said reassuring her friend.

Casselle smiled a little, relieved to have her friends by her side. She just hoped the Slytherins weren't going to try anything that could put them in danger.

By the end of the week the girls were packed and headed to Kings Cross Station with Lily's parents. Casselle drew the hood of her coat up over her head hiding her hair and face, while Lily and Emma tried to conceal her.

"Do you see them?" Casselle asked afraid to look around.

"I don't think so," Lily whispered as they said goodbye to Lily's parents, Emma and Casselle thanked them again for letting them stay. The three hurried on to the train quickly before Casselle's parents could find them. Casselle let out a sigh of relief as she sat back in her seat. She was headed home.

Lily fiddled with the badge now pinned in a prominent position on her chest, "I have to go lead the meeting with the prefects but I'll find you guys after?"

Emma and Casselle nodded and went to find an empty compartment as Lily made her way to the front of the train.

Casselle sat back in the padded bench of their compartment fiddling with her sling. "I can't wait to go to the hospital wing and have Madame Lemoore mend this properly."

Emma nodded sympathetically, "I don't know how muggles do it, three months is far too long to mend a bone."

"I wonder who got head boy," Casselle wondered aloud gazing out the window.

Emma shrugged, "I would assume it was Remus…though the Ravenclaw prefect from last year might have got it. Remus doesn't have the best track record after all; he's constantly hanging out with James and Sirius."

Casselle nodded, "I hope it's Remus for Lily's sake, working with a Ravenclaw can be a nightmare."

"Yeah but anything's better then a Slytherin."

"Yeah especially when it would be my brother," Casselle muttered.

The girls fell into easy conversation after that gossiping about the new couples that had emerged over the summer, and those that fell apart.

"I heard Sirius dumped Sophie at King's Cross at the end of last semester," Emma confided slyly.

Casselle kept her face neutral, "That's a horrible thing to do, was it in front of everyone?"

"Yeah I guess she had a right fit right there on the platform…She was always rather dramatic though."

Casselle nodded and opened her mouth to reply but never got the chance because their compartment door was thrown open.

Casselle and Emma glanced up in alarm at the three Slytherins that were now standing in the door way to their compartment.

"Can we help you?" Casselle asked hotly her eyes flickering to each face in turn, pausing as her eyes meet her brothers.

Nathaniel stood there with Snape and Avery glaring at Casselle.

"The Dark Lord does not take kindly to traitors Casselle," Snape hissed.

Casselle sneered, "I don't give a flying fuck what the Dark Lord thinks."

Emma grinned at Casselle's reply fingering her wand in her pocket wondering if it would come to a fight.

"You would do better to watch your tongue sister," Nate spat his eyes glowing with hate, "We don't forget easily nor do we forgive. You'd do well to watch yourself. Accidents happen after all." He flicked his wand causing a long cut to appear on Casselle's cheek.

"Is there a problem here?"

Casselle eyes flickered to the form behind the Slytherins, James always had excellent timing.

"Ten points from Slytherin, each I think. Dueling in the corridors is strictly forbidden. Now I suggest you lot return to your compartment."

Nathaniel scowled and Snape looked like he was ready to blow a gasket, but they complied none the less. "We'll be seeing you later Casselle." Nathaniel called as they left the door way.

"You lot alright?" James asked entering their compartment his face a mix of concern and anger.

"Yeah," Casselle murmured wiping the blood from her cheek with her good hand. "Thanks though, did you get Remus to take the points off or something?"

A sly grin spread across James's face, "Actually I took them all by myself."

Casselle's confusion was mirrored in Emma's expression.

"Erm James I hate to tell you this but only prefects and heads can take points," Emma replied.

"You haven't heard? I've been made Head Boy." James replied chuckling at their expressions.

"Bu-but you're not even a prefect! How could you be Head Boy!" Casselle exclaimed.

"Dunno got the letter over the summer. I was probably just as shocked as you lot here. Thought Moony had it for sure…"

Emma grinned wickedly, "I bet Lily loved that."

"She did yell at me when I first entered the meeting, had to show her the badge and the letter to get her to realize it wasn't a joke I had talked Remus into," James explained his grin widening.

Casselle and Emma erupted into giggles, "I bet her face was priceless," Emma managed wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Oi mate I've been looking everywhere for you have you seen Cas-" Sirius stopped as he looked around the compartment, "Erm right well I was actually wondering if I could have a word?" Sirius looked hopefully in Casselle's direction.

"Anything you have to say can be said here," Casselle replied coolly.

Sirius shifted uneasily, "Cass cant we just step out a moment please?"

"I'm famished actually, so I'm going to go find the trolley, fancy anything Emma?" James cut in giving the other Gryffindor girl a look.

"Erm," Emma replied hesitantly glancing between Sirius and Casselle. "Yeah I could go for some cauldron cakes," Emma finished jumping up and following James out of the compartment.

Sirius waited until the door had closed behind them, "Cass…I just…I messed up. You were right I should have trusted you and-and when you told me the truth I couldn't accept it because it meant I was wrong…but I was Cass, wrong I mean."

Casselle listened in silence until he was done, "You're right you were wrong and yes you should've trusted me. I just thought you knew me better than that Sirius, I expected that reaction from the others but not from you…I just thought you really knew me …"

"Cass I just…when I saw you there with them, with my family the people I'd been fighting against my whole life I just-just jumped to conclusions and you're right I was wrong and a total prat but when you didn't offer any explanation I thought it was because I was right…"

"Look Sirius I'm past being angry but I can't pretend none of it ever happened, you-you really hurt me and I just- I can't…let's-let's just agree to be friends okay? God knows Lily and James will need help copping with working together…and I just-I think we should be friends." She didn't mention that the idea of living without him in her life was unfathomable. Or how she had missed him since they broke up, or how the last couple months without him were almost unbearable.

"Friends," Sirius repeated trying to keep his voice upbeat. "I can do friends…"

"Great," Casselle replied forcing a bright tone, "friends then." She held out her hand and Sirius took it and shook.

"Are you…I mean is everything okay?" Sirius asked after an awkward pause.

Casselle smiled weakly, "I'm fine," she replied.

"You just looked…gave me and James a right fright, but I'm glad you got away Cass. You deserve better… and Cass I'm glad I was wrong."

Casselle grinned "Yeah I was pretty banged up but it was worth it. It was awful having to pretend that-that I believed in what they were saying."

Sirius nodded grimly and the pair elapsed back into an uncomfortable silence. They were soon saved by the return of Lily and soon after her Emma and James. Remus and Peter also found their way down and soon the group was talking and laughing easily together. It was as if the Spring semester had never happened.

"Look Cass we all owe you an apology…" James began.

Casselle held up her hand stopping the apology he had been about to recite, "I understand and it's okay…I know I put you guys in a tough spot and well honestly I don't know what I would have believed if the roles had been switched, so let's just forget about it okay?" She was surprised at her own words, at how fast her anger had left her. But if there was one thing her holiday had made her realize it was that the good things in her life weren't worth losing.

Remus, Peter and James nodded sheepishly and the group moved on to another topic quickly not wanting to dwell on the awkwardness associated with apologies.

The feast passed with more food then Casselle thought she could possibly consume and she was feeling content and sleepy when Dumbledore stood to say the closing words.

"Yes, welcome back to our older students and simply welcome to our new students," Dumbledore graced them all with a small smile as his ice blue eyes scanned over the students. "It saddens me to mare your return to Hogwarts with grave news, but alas the world we live in does not allow for the comforts of idle chit chat. This past summer we lost two students. Many of you knew Madison McClehan and Jeremy Spinket, both were kind promising youths with bright futures ahead of them, futures which were stolen from them by one who calls himself Voldemort."

Dumbledore paused as a ripple of uneasy flowed through the students.

"Madison and Jeremy will always be remembered here at Hogwarts. Madison was the epitome of the best qualities of the Hufflepuff house. She was a friend to all and often put others above herself. Jeremy had the best Ravenclaw qualities to offer to those around him. He was a bright pupil, one of the top in his year and his wit brought joy to those around him. I ask each of you to remember these two young lives that were ripped from us by the darkness of the world. This is a time for us to unite with each other and to stand strong against the influences of those who seek power no matter what the cost. A moments silence for Madison and Jeremy."

The hall fell silent except for some sniffling from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Casselle closed her eyes the warmth that the feast had brought had left her leaving a cold anger in its place. It wasn't fair that their lives were cut so short, that they would never grow old and watch their own children go to Hogwarts.

Lily reached over and gave Casselle's hand a squeeze.

"Now I'm sure you all want to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow."

The students recognized the dismissal and stood, "I'll meet you guys in the dorm, I have to make sure everyone knows the password, its Aconite by the way." Lily hurried off calling for first years to follow her. James followed suit and the two led a group of eleven or so scared looking students out of the hall.

"I swear we were never that little," Sirius stated falling into step next to Emma and Casselle.

"Of course you were, when you were eleven that is," Emma replied smiling at the younger students.

"They look like little midgets; I promise you I was never that short!" Sirius insisted his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Course you weren't Padfoot," Peter replied grinning at his friend.

"Well you never really did grow out of that size did you Wormy," Sirius quipped grinning back at his friend.

Peter flushed as Remus and the girls chuckled.

"Anyone know the password?" Sirius asked pausing in front of the portrait hole.

"Aconite," Casselle responded grinning as the fat lady swung open.

The group climbed in and headed for the arm chairs closest to the fire sitting and talking lazily amongst themselves.

"I'll be right back," Casselle announced standing. "I have to see Madame Lemoore about my arm."

"You shouldn't go alone," Emma replied jumping up from her spot across from Remus, the two had been playing a game of wizarding chess.

"No Emma its fine finish your game I'll be right back."

"No Emma's right you really shouldn't go alone," Sirius cut in remembering the last time Casselle had been caught alone in the corridor. "I can take you… if you want."

All eyes fell on Casselle as she deliberated, she knew it wasn't the wisest decision to wander around by herself after everything that had happened but she was almost willing to take her chances with the Slytherins to avoid another awkward conversation.

"Come on Cass, you know it's not safe for you to be wandering around by yourself after everything…"

Casselle stopped herself from uttering a bitchy response and instead sighed, "If you really want to then that's fine. Let's go." She made her way to the portrait hole opening it with her good hand and slipping out into the dark corridor.

The pair walked together in a tense silence for most of the way to the hospital wing.

"Is this how it's always going to be?" Sirius asked with a sad smile.

"I reckon this is the way it'll be for a while…but it'll get easier," Casselle responded keeping her eyes trained steadily ahead of her.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's already gotten easier," Casselle replied raising her hand to knock timidly on the hospital's patron's office door.

"Yes, yes what is it?" Madame Lemoore asked emerging from her office.

"I was wondering if you would be able to mend my arm?" Casselle asked nodding her head towards the cast.

Madame Lemoore inspected the cast tsking the entire time, "The things muggles come up with," she muttered shaking her head. "Of course I'll be able to mend it, have a seat and hold still."

Casselle eagerly complied taking a seat on the nearest hospital bed. Madame Lemoore muttered a quick charm that split the cast causing it to fall away from Casselle's now exposed arm.

"Now this part may hurt a bit," Madame Lemoore warned rolling the sleeves of her robe up.

Casselle smiled slightly at the words though they weren't particularly funny the idea of someone warning her that something would hurt was amusing, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Casselle grimaced as a painful stab traveled up her arm, but the sensation went as quickly as it came. Casselle smiled as she stretched her arm out in front of her reveling in the sensation of being able to move it freely again. "Thanks!" she replied brightly hopping off of the bed.

"You're more than welcome dear, but do try to have less accidents in the future."

Casselle smiled tightly before heading to the door with Sirius.

"So how was your holiday?" she asked after a couple painful minutes of silence.

Sirius shrugged, "It was fine…I got a loft in London so I stayed there most of the time when I wasn't visiting James or the others."

"That's great!" Casselle replied trying to ignore the fact that she could've been there with him.

"Yeah it's alright…being of age makes it easier…though my land lords a muggle and I had to lie on the papers. Some nonsense about not being eligible until I was eighteen."

Casselle nodded, "Yeah kids don't come of age until their eighteen in the muggle world…"

The silence returned and the two cast around for something to talk about.

"I take it you stayed with Evans?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"How'd you know that?" Casselle asked glancing over at him.

"Well it makes sense since you're friends and all…" Sirius didn't mention seeing Lily in the mirror, he was unsure of how Casselle would take that.

Casselle nodded accepting his explanation easily, "Yeah I stayed there with Lily and Emma for the rest of the holiday…it was actually quiet decent. Almost as good as last ye-" She stopped herself before she could finish the sentence not wanting to remember the prior summer.

Sirius sighed wondering if they would ever be able to stop walking on egg shells around each other.


	29. Chapter 29

**I hope you all enjoy this super fast update, me (Morgan) and Meranda are finally in the same geological location so it's easier to update and write! I know some of you were sad about the whole Casselle Sirius back to square one thing but its normal for these things to happen in relationships! Though we've never thought a friend was spying on us for an evil wizard (maybe you have because you have cooler friends then we do) but we imagine it would take its toll. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy! **

Casselle was right; things did get easier with Sirius. By the end of October the pair were able to be around each other with minimal awkwardness and could even hang out alone sometimes. Though the ache in Casselle's chest never got any easier, every time she looked at him her heart would twinge a little.

Compared to the previous year lessons felt easier to Casselle. It seemed like the pressure of NEWTS had left and all the students had to worry about was sitting through normal exams administered by their own professors. Not that the faculty of Hogwarts were easing up on the work load they administered to the seventh years.

Sirius had taken to sneaking peaks in the mirror every now and then. She must have placed it on her nightstand because he could just make her out some nights as she slept, though the image was always smaller than it should have been. In an odd way it comforted him to see her looking so peaceful, the way she looked at night.

"I'm boreddddd," Emma moaned one Saturday night in the common room flinging herself down on the couch.

"Go do some homework," Casselle suggested turning the page of the novel she was reading.

"Casselle Maria Dawson you better have been joking!" Emma hissed throwing Casselle a dirty look.

"Go find one of the boys then, they'll be able to keep you entertained."

"What about the boys?" Sirius asked plopping down on the armchair closest to Casselle.

"Emma's bored and needs some entertainment," Casselle replied amusement apparent in her voice.

Sirius grinned glancing over at Emma who was sulking on the couch, "Why don't we all play a game then?"

Emma perked up and sprung off the couch, "I knew I like you for some reason Black, let me run and round up the others!" She practically skipped up the stairs of the dorm to fetch Lily.

Casselle scowled, "You did that because you knew I was at a good part didn't you?" she teased sliding a bookmark in place before closing her novel.

"What can I say I have excellent timing," he teased smirking at her.

Casselle laughed and Emma emerged with a very disgruntled Lily following in her wake, "Are James and them in the dorm?" She called over to Sirius pausing at the boy's staircase.

"I think so," Sirius replied grinning as Emma bounded up the stairs. "I hope she walks in on Peter changing," he teased his grin widening at the thought.

Casselle giggled and even Lily cracked a grin as she sat on the now vacant couch. "What's Emma on about this time? Something about a game…"

Casselle shrugged, "You know how she is, can't sit still for more than five seconds."

"I heard that," Emma shrieked emerging from the boy's dorm with Peter, James and Remus in tow.

"I meant for you to," Casselle teased grinning at her friend.

"So what's this about a game then?" James asked sitting next to Lily a competitive spark already alighting his voice.

"Oh erm…well what do you guys want to play?" Emma asked losing a little bit of steam as she realized she didn't have a game in mind.

"I've got one actually," Lily replied with a grin. "It was my favorite growing up. It's called hide and seek…and well as you can probably guess one person is 'it' and everyone else hides and the 'it' person tries to find them…though we should probably have two seekers since this place is huge. And after you've been caught you join the seekers in looking for everyone else. Last one found is it for the next round."

"Perfect!" Casselle replied grinning. "Though we probably need some ground rules….No one can use a magical means of detecting anyone. Also no one is allowed to go into secret passageways that would require a password to enter or the girl's dorm since the boys can't get up there. And no one can use an invisibility cloak or disillusionment charms. Oh and we have to stay inside the castle."

The group nodded their agreement to the terms, "But how do we decide whose it?" Peter asked.

Lily smiled again, "We can do it the muggle way everyone put a fist in."

The group mimicked her action placing their fists in a circle, Lily proceeded to do Eenie Meenie Minie Moe, to the immense amusement of Casselle. Being the only other member of the group with muggle blood she was more familiar with children's customs. The joke however was lost on everyone else.

Finally it was decided that Remus and Emma were the seekers and everyone else would be hiding.

"Here," James chimed in pulling out his wand and pointing it at each of them individually. "That will let us know when someone's been found so we know how many people are left in the game."

"Count to one-hundred!" Lily called as they all scurried out of the portrait hole and down the corridor.

Casselle laughed as she sprinted down the hallway, quickly making her way to the stairwell and climbing. She figured if she went to the upper floors the climb would work to her advantage. She was out of breath by the sixth floor and slowed her pace to a walk confident that she had enough of a head start to slow down. She glanced along the corridor trying to pick out a good place to hide herself. She rounded a corner and was startled by a flaming red four that appeared in front of her. Someone must have been found.

She grinned and picked up her pace heading for an emptier part of the castle. By the time Casselle situated herself behind a rather large statue they were down to two players. She crouched keeping her eyes trained on the corridor for any of her friends.

Fifteen minutes later Sirius's form came hurtling around the corner, he was obviously being pursued and was obviously in desperate need of a spot.

"Sirius," Casselle hissed motioning for him to join her.

He grinned and ran over skidding to a stop beside her, "Thanks," he murmured squeezing in next to her so he would be concealed by the statue.

"I guess it's just you and me left?" Casselle asked trying to ignore his proximity.

Sirius nodded, "I saw them catch Wormy and that's when I knew I needed to move, way too close to the action."

Casselle opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a motion from Sirius. He pressed himself closer as they heard voices coming down the corridor.

Casselle's heart was pumping a million miles per hour, a mixture of the excitement of the game and of the way Sirius's body was pressed against her own.

"I swear I saw Padfoot come this way," James said his voice coming closer with each passing second.

"He could be anywhere by now," Remus replied frowning slightly. "Not to mention we haven't even caught a glimpse of Casselle."

Casselle grinned as she listened to their conversation glad she had chosen to climb the stairs in the beginning.

"Wonder if they're having any luck on the lower floors," James replied.

"We would have seen the number if one of them had been caught," Remus replied.

Their voices were impossibly close and Casselle shrunk against the statue attempting to disappear.

"Maybe the two of them snuck off together," James replied suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at Remus for emphasis.

"They're just friends, you know that James. Sirius has been complaining about it all semester. If something else was going on we would definitely know."

Sirius grimaced at the turn the conversation had taken and avoided Casselle's eye afraid to see her reaction a faint flush creeping up his cheeks.

The pair waited until James and Remus had turned a corner before distancing themselves from each other.

"They are possibly the worst finders in the entire world," Casselle stated. "They didn't even check in any of the broom closets!"

Sirius laughed, "Do you wanna move spots?"

Casselle grinned and nodded, moving around was one of her favorite parts of the game. There was something thrilling about not knowing where the seekers were and knowing you could run into them at any moment.

The two left the statue heading in the opposite direction of Remus and James. The two wandered around the castle moving spots three more times before they were finally discovered by Lily and Emma.

"Got you!" Emma exclaimed in triumph as she pulled a tapestry back revealing Sirius and Casselle.

"Took you long enough!" Casselle teased stepping out and brushing herself off, they had hidden in multiple spots that were coated with dust leaving a fine layer on her robes.

The group met at the common room for a second round, Casselle and Sirius were the seekers and everyone else hid. The seventh years spent the majority of their evening playing and after five rounds of the game were thoroughly exhausted.

"That was brilliant," James praised tiredly. "Definitely one of the top games I've ever played…besides Quidditch of course.

Casselle smiled nodding her head in agreement, "I used to play it with my nanny and Nate all the time. We'd go for hours."

Lily nodded, "Me and Tuney used to play all the time before I came here."

"Well I'm going to go attempt to wash some of the dust out of my hair…though it may take me three showers to get it all." Casselle announced standing and making her way to the dorm.

Later that night Casselle Emma and Lily were lounging around their room going through a muggle magazine that Lily's mom had sent her.

"I wish I could get my hair to do that," Emma complained pointing to a girl with perfect ringlets.

"Most girls would kill for your straight hair," Casselle replied.

"I guess it's true what they say, you'll never be happy with what you have," Emma replied.

"So you and Remus seemed to be getting on well," Lily stated throwing a look in Emma's direction.

Emma groaned rolling over to lay on her back, "I don't know sometimes I think things are going great and then... it's like a switch flips or something and he wants nothing to do with me."

Casselle and Lily shared a quick look before patting Emma sympathetically on the shoulder, "Maybe he's just too shy?" Lily suggested.

"Yeah he might not know what to say around you…" Casselle replied encouragingly. "You should just be assertive with him."

"Yeah just run up to him and plant one on him," Lily teased dodging the pillow Emma hurled at her.

"But seriously Em, he's way too polite to turn you down and I think he really likes you…he's just struggling with it."

"Ask him on the next Hogsmeade visit! Me and James set it for November fourteenth."

"Maybe…" Emma replied quietly.

"So you and James seem to be getting on swimmingly," Casselle added changing the subject and shooting a sly grin at Lily.

Lily fought the grin that threatened to spread across her face, "He's surprisingly helpful, as Head Boy I mean. We have a very professional relationship."

Casselle and Emma erupted in giggles at the word professional.

"What!" Lily demanded her cheeks glowing.

"Nothing," Emma and Casselle replied in unison causing another fit of giggles. Honestly Lily wasn't fooling anyone.

"Ten sickles they're together by the end of the month," Emma muttered to Casselle.

"I give it three week," she replied.

"It's a bet then," Emma held out her hand and Casselle took it shaking on the deal.

Fall transformed into winter and before Casselle knew it the leaves were falling from the trees leaving a barren look to the grounds. The Hogsmeade trip came and went and despite Lily and Casselle's pestering Emma had never asked Remus to go with her. Instead the girls had spent a quiet time wondering around the village.

Casselle paused at the portrait hole once they had returned to the castle, "Erm what's the password again?" She asked Lily her voice falsely innocent.

Lily sighed sick of the joke, "Jamesisthesexiestmanalive."

Casselle and Emma grinned as they followed a disgruntled Lily into the common room.

"I swear I'm never leaving it to James to set the password again," Lily fumed throwing herself onto the couch.

"You have to admit it's rather amusing, especially when the boys have to say it," Emma replied taking the seat next to Lily.

"And it's easy to remember, it's true after all," James replied taking a seat in the armchair across from them. "Have a nice time in the village?"

"Yes thank you," Casselle replied. "Where were you guys? We didn't see you the whole trip."

"Detention," James replied easily. "Apparently it's against the rules to take points from Slytherins for looking like trolls, according to McGonagall anyway."

Emma and Casselle snickered and even Lily cracked a grin despite her attempt at looking stern.

"And where would your partners in crime be?" Emma asked.

"Dunno, I assume Sirius and Remus went into the village together. Peter mentioned something about meeting someone at Hogshead today," James lifted a shoulder letting it drop.

"Ohhh Peter's got a date?" Emma asked with a grin.

James laughed, "Sounded like it. Do you guys fancy a round of exploding Snap?"

The girls joined James in three rounds of the game laughing as the cards exploded in James's face all three times.

Casselle was making her way back from a long night in the library after struggling through a difficult Transfigurations essay.

It was late and close to curfew and she quickened her pace thinking of nothing more than a long shower and sleep.

It happened suddenly; she sensed a shift in the shadows to her right but was unable to react before she was disarmed.

"Hello Casselle," a voice hissed. Nathaniel stepped out of the shadows her wand in his hand.

Casselle remained silent her heart racing, she had been stupid to be out alone so late. "Nathaniel a pleasure as always," she sneered proud of how confident she sounded.

"You've been quite the disappointment Casselle," a greasy voice sneered from somewhere behind her. She didn't have to turn to know it was Snape.

"It looks like you brought some friends brother, afraid to face me alone?" The challenge clear in her voice.

Nathaniel refused to take the bait smiling coldly instead, "You could have been great Casselle."

"I still will be," she hissed keeping her head high as she stared down the wand he had trained at her chest.

"Crucio," her brother hissed laughing as Casselle fell to the ground.

She bit her lip trying to contain a scream, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Her body convulsed under the spell. It felt like she was burning, like her very blood had turned to fire.

The sensation stopped as suddenly as it had started, as she rose to her feet refusing to stay on the ground before them "You'll soon learn that one does not defy the Dark Lord and live to tell about it," Avery hissed stepping in front of Nate and flicking his wand.

Casselle's form flew back and she hit the wall with a resounding crack. She couldn't hold in her cry of pain as her head connected with the rough stone of the wall. She blinked attempting to clear the black spots from her vision.

It continued in that manner, each of the Slytherins taking their turn with her. Her mind spun with the pain and she started wishing that they would just get it over with and kill her. Anything to escape the pain.

The next round of the Cruciatus cruse left her unable to stand despite her best efforts.

"What's wrong sister? Where's your valiant Dumbledore when you need him?" Nathaniel sneered raising his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" a voice bellowed and Casselle watched through half lidded eyes as Nathaniel's wand went flying from him hand. Relief spread through her body, she wasn't alone.

Casselle forced herself to stand, help had arrived but they were still outnumbered. She leaned against the corridor wall behind her for support focusing her attention on the closest Slytherin. Her mind slammed against Avery's _Drop your wand_ she demanded forcing the thought at him.

Avery's wand dropped from his hand, _Now lie down and don't get up_. Her victory was short lived; Snape grazed her with his cutting curse causing a deep gash to appear on her face. She winced as the blood flowed down her face turning to face Snape her anger growing. Before she could attack with her mind his form went ridged and he fell forward. Someone had hit him with a body bind.

Casselle stood panting the adrenaline from the fight keeping her body tense.

"Cass?" Sirius asked taking a step towards her timidly.

Her eyes met his and her shoulders sagged from exhaustion, "How do you always manage to find me?"

"Lucky I suppose," he replied. "Come on let's go to the hospital wing you look pretty banged up…"

Casselle shook her head, "I don't want to go to the hospital wing jus- can we go to the dorm please?"

"Cass I don't thinks that's…" He trailed off as he caught her expression. "Yeah okay, but if you start to feel worse you'll go okay?"

"Deal," she replied shakily wiping a strand of hair out of her face. "Could you grab my wand?"

Sirius nodded and went to retrieve it from Nathaniel's unconscious form returning it to her. "Can you manage the walk to the common room?" Sirius asked eyes her form doubtfully.

"Most of it was the Cruciatus so I think I can manage," she muttered. Her limbs were still shaking and her head was throbbing from the blow she had sustained. The blood had slowed from the cut on her cheek and was barley dripping now. "Just a killer headache and a little cut."

Sirius nodded more for her benefit then for anything, "If you need to stop and rest just tell me okay?"

She nodded and they started down the corridor, Casselle's legs felt like jelly but she managed it with only a little trouble.

"Cass are you sure you wouldn't rather go to the Hospital Wing? Madame Lemoore could have you fit in less than a minute."

"I'm not going to the Hospital Wing Sirius," Casselle replied her tone leaving no room for debate.

They made it to the third floor before Casselle's legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor.

Sirius rushed to her side crouching next to her, "Cass?" he asked worriedly.

"Ju-just needed a rest," she replied weakly managing a small smile.

"Bloody hell," Sirius whispered running a hand worriedly through his hair. "Look you're in no fit state to climb six flights of stairs, I'll carry you alright?"

Casselle shook her head and opened her mouth to protest but Sirius scooped her up before she could get a word out. She sighed knowing she wasn't in a fit state to make him do anything so she simply leaned into him allowing herself to revel in their close proximity. If she closed her eyes she could almost pretend that they were still happy and in love.

As it often does reality set in when they reached the common room, "Should I set you down out here?" Sirius asked uncertainly hovering outside the common room.

"Set me down," she responded, happy when her feet held her. She was starting to feel better; the shock must have started to wear off.

"Come on," Sirius murmured giving the password and climbing through the portrait hole. Luckily it was late enough on a school night for everyone else to be in their dorm. "Sit by the fire and I'll look up a healing charm."

Casselle nodded taking a seat on the couch and waiting for him.

Sirius returned a moment later carrying a charms book and his wand. "I think I've got it, hold still," he commanded sitting next to her and concentrating on the gash.

There was a moment of pain and then nothing. She opened her eyes and tentatively brought her hand up to her cheek grinning as she realized the gash was gone. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Sirius replied. "I brought you this to…it helps with the shaking," he handed her a hunk of chocolate.

Casselle accepted the sweet and nibbled on it, the food grounded her making her feel less shaky. "Thanks," she whispered again.

The two sat in silence for a moment both encompassed in their own thoughts.

"I guess I should head to the dorm…" Sirius stated glancing at her uncertainly.

Casselle met his eye suddenly feeling an intense need to be near him, "Stay? Just for a little while…please?"

Sirius nodded scooting closer to her and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It's going to be okay Cass," he promised holding her tightly.

Casselle felt the tears she had been fighting since the incident well up and slip down her cheeks.

Sirius simply tightened his grasp on her letting her cry herself out in his arms.

"Sorry," she mumbled pulling away from him once her eyes were dry.

"There's nothing to be sorry for lo- Cass," he replied taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I thought I was going to die there," she admitted her voice small.

Sirius tightened his grip on her hand for a moment before he got control of his anger, "I would never let that happen Casselle," he replied his tone leaving no room for doubt. "We'll just be more careful in the future okay?"

"Okay," she replied smiling at him genuinely for the first time in months.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Casselle turned toward the fire, "I should probably head up to bed now." She said softly. She started to pull her hand out of his, but he held on tighter.

"Wait." He said surprising her. "Please stay," he pleaded not wanting her to be out of his sight.

"Sirius, it's late I should get to bed," She said hating the tug her heart gave at his words.

"You might have a concussion or something, someone should make sure you don't slip into a coma."

Casselle rolled her eyes, "I don't think I have a concussion."

"You never know, either you let me watch you, or you tell Lily about what happened," he said knowing she would hate to have to tell Lily.

Casselle blew out a sigh, "Fine, but you're sleeping over there," She said pointing to the couch across from her.

"Fair enough." Sirius said conjuring up a few blankets and settling into the couch looking over at her. "Night Cass."

"Night," She said yawning and falling to sleep almost instantly.

He stayed awake for a little while marveling at what had just happened. He watched as her face relaxed into sleep, and smiled knowing he was one step closer to her trusting him again. He fell asleep watching Casselle and making a plan to get back at those Slytherins.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Twice in one day is definitely a record for us! Hope you enjoy! **

"What do you reckon happened last night?" Emma whispered to Lily as they stared down at their friend sleeping across from Sirius.

"I don't know… Should we wake her?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"SIRIUS! Where are you mate!" James bellowed walking down the stairs.

Sirius groaned and rolled over, while Casselle jumped up awake. "What's going on?" She asked looking around for who was yelling.

"Hey Cass, what are you doing down here?" James asked before spotting his best mate sleeping on the other couch. "Oh…"

Casselle followed his gaze and blushed slightly, even though they didn't do anything she still felt embarrassed. The last thing she wanted to do was answer awkward questions about what exactly happened last night.

"I should…erm go take a shower," She said hurrying off to the girls dormitory leaving them to stare after her confused. Before Emma and Lily hurried after her.

"Casselle!" Lily called as they went up the stairs, before Casselle could run into the bathroom Lily opened the door, "Stop right there." She said.

Casselle turned defeated, "Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Would you like to explain last night?" Lily asked folding her arms.

Casselle sighed, "I had a run in with my brother last night." She said waiting for that to sink in. Lily and Emma both gasped hurrying over to her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" They asked.

"I'm fine, I was just being dumb. I shouldn't have been out that late, and they ambushed me. Luckily Sirius found me, before they could do anything serious. And we just talked, and fell asleep down there I guess." Casselle said shrugging making the terrible incident seem like no big deal, not wanting Lily and Emma to worry.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Lily asked nervously.

Casselle smiled softly, "Nothing I couldn't handle. It's okay it happened but I'm fine. No need to dwell on it."

"We should've been there," Emma replied her brow furrowing.

"No, it's fine, I'm okay." Casselle said reassuring her friends. "I've gotta take a shower, I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Okay, we'll be down in the common room." Lily said leaving Casselle alone to get ready.

She went down to the common room, feeling a lot better after washing away all the stress and anxiety that riddled her body from last night.

Sirius looked up immediately as she descended the stairs, "Hey are you okay?" He asked nervously running his hand through his hair as he studied her face.

Casselle smiled, "Yeah I'm fine."

Sirius studied her for another minute before turning his head back to his friends. They were huddled together in the corner whispering furiously.

Casselle walked over to Lily and Emma who were sitting at one of the tables waiting for her before they went down to breakfast. "What are they talking about?" Casselle asked.

"I don't know, but they've been over there this whole time. And whenever anyone walks over there they get quiet and just stare at them until they leave," Lily replied standing up. "You ready?"

Casselle nodded and they headed toward the portrait hole, and sure enough when they passed the boys they stopped talking and watched them leave. Casselle shook her head; they were definitely up to something.

The day passed uneventfully, though Casselle noticed that Sirius kept stealing glances at her throughout the day. That night as they all sat by the fire playing a game of exploding snaps a fourth year came up handing Casselle a letter.

Casselle looked down, and sure enough it was in Dumbledore's elegant script. She opened it, and read.

_Dear Casselle, _

_Now that you have gotten accustomed to the new work load, I believe it is time to continue our lessons. I would like to meet this Friday and every other Friday after that. I look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

_Ps. The password is Acid Pops._

Casselle sighed, she had almost forgotten about her lessons, and was actually glad she hadn't had any recently.

"What's that?" Lily asked looking over at her friend.

"Dumbledore wants to start up my lessons again," Casselle admitted trying not to look over at Sirius even though she could tell he was watching her.

"When is it?" Lily asked.

"Friday like last year, so in a few days."

"Have you told him about the Slytherin meetings yet?" James asked curiously.

Casselle shook her head, "I forgot about it actually," She admitted sheepishly. "Besides I didn't know the password anyway…"

"I could go with you if you want?" Sirius spoke up.

Casselle shot her head up, "No!" She shouted causing her friends to jump. She blushed, but there was no way she was going to break into Sirius's mind any time soon. She couldn't stand to think of what she might find. "Erm I mean…well…I was thinking Lily could come?" She asked looking hopefully at her friend.

Lily nodded, "Of course."

Sirius frowned a flash of hurt crossing over his face, "But she isn't trained."

"I'm sure we'll manage," Casselle snapped.

"But-"

"There are no buts Sirius," She replied sharply her eyes narrowing in anger. "You lost your right to any buts." She stood muttering something about bed before storming off to her dorm.

Friday came quickly, and Casselle grew more anxious about her meeting with every passing moment. She hadn't meant to let Dumbledore down but she couldn't help it. In attempt to distract herself while she was waiting to leave for her meeting she sat by the fire reading her book and pulling at her hair absentmindedly.

"If you keep that up, you're going to be bald by your meeting," Sirius quipped smirking as he sat down next to her.

Casselle smiled, and stilled her hands before twirling her hair again. "Sorry, I can't help it."

"What are you so worried about?" He asked.

"I haven't told Dumbledore yet that I haven't been going to those meetings, and I don't know how he'll take it," She confessed.

"That's all you're worried about?" He scoffed. "Are you kidding? Cass you did it for your own good. They would kill you if you went back there. Dumbledore will understand that."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't lost my temper at Nate, I wouldn't have let him down. I mean I didn't even find anything of importance last year." She said setting down her book and putting her head in her hands.

'Was it better to help Dumbledore or have your friends back?" Sirius asked.

Casselle looked up at him, "I-I don't know. I mean it killed me when everyone hated me, but at least I was doing something to help protect them."

"Well, I'll wager Dumbledore will understand. Stop stressing about it so much." He said stilling her hand as it reached towards her head.

Casselle's heart raced as he held her hand, and she looked down afraid he would see the want in her eyes.

"Cass you ready to go?" Lily asked walking down from the girl's dormitory.

"Yeah," Casselle said pulling her hand out of Sirius's quickly and standing up. "Bye," She called to Sirius as they walked out of the common room.

"How're you doing?" Lily asked noticing Casselle's silence.

"Okay, it's just been a while since I've had a meeting, and I don't really know how Dumbledore is going to react to my news."

"Don't worry, he'll understand," Lily said laying her hand on Casselle's shoulder.

"Yeah, are you excited? You haven't seen what one of my meetings is like," Casselle said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous."

Casselle laughed, "It's fine, there's nothing to worry about. Sirius barely did anything in the beginning and I'm sure Dumbledore won't force you into anything you aren't ready for," Casselle said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Lily said as they came up to the Griffin statue.

"Acid Pops," Casselle said and stepped on to the stairs with Lily close behind her. Casselle knocked on the door, and waited for Dumbledore to allow them entrance.

"Enter," Dumbledore's soft voice said from behind the door.

Casselle opened the door, "Professor?"

"Aw Ms. Dawson, Ms Evans, come sit down," He said gesturing toward the chairs in front of his desk.

"Professor before we start I have some new…well you see…I haven't been able to go to the Slytherin meetings, nor will I ever be able to. My brother knows that it was a lie…he found out over the holiday" Casselle confessed looking down afraid to meet her headmaster's eyes.

Dumbledore nodded, "I was afraid this would happen. But It's quite alright Casselle, I understand. It was a lot of me to ask of you, you did well."

Casselle looked up and smiled slightly, "I'm sorry Professor, I tried I just couldn't keep pretending to believe them."

"Casselle, no need to worry. I didn't expect you to continue doing it; it was too dangerous for you. But you will need to be very careful around the castle from now on."

Casselle nodded, "I understand, thank you sir."

"Now should we get started?" Dumbledore asked.

Casselle nodded eager to start her lessons again.

"Now, Lily for the first part I am just going to have you sit back, so I can get Casselle accustomed to having someone try to get into her mind." He explained taking his wand and gesturing for Casselle to follow him to a more open area in his office. "I'll be attempting to gain entrance to your mind; I want you to put all of your energy into keeping me out. It's imperative we keep practicing this, especially now that young Severus knows the truth. Are you ready?" He asked pointing his wand at her.

Casselle took a deep breath to steady herself and nodded. Almost immediately she felt the nudge of his mind breaking into hers, and she forced her own to wrap around itself in a protective shield.

"Good, now I'm going to add a little more force," he said and Casselle felt it, though her barrier held steady without any extra exertion.

He practiced on her, increasing the pressure he applied on her mind, before she was breathing heavily with the effort to keep him out.

"That was very good Casselle, I'm impressed. Most occlumens wouldn't be able to keep out that much force."

Casselle smiled at the praise, trying to catch her breath. "Thank you professor."

"Now Ms. Evans I will need your help for this part. We will both come at Casselle with the spell legimens, to see how she holds up against more than one. Don't try to hard at first, just ease into." He said as Lily came to stand next to him. He showed her the proper wand movement making sure she felt comfortable with it before proceeding.

"Casselle are you ready?" Dumbledore asked once he was sure Lily had it down.

Casselle nodded stealing herself for the onslaught on her mind. She concentrated and forced the barrier back up as she could feel the spells coming at her. As she had the barrier in place she could feel the other spell worming it's way around, this one more forceful. She closed her eyes, forcing the spells away.

After a few minutes beads of sweat started to form at her brow, as she focused her energy on protecting her mind.

After another hour, Casselle was definitely getting exhausted and as Lily threw the spell back at her with a little more force; Casselle gasped as Lily found a crack and saw an image of Casselle hiding behind the statue with Sirius. Casselle drew in all her strength and forced Lily back out, with a sigh of relief. There were some things she rather her friend not know.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. We don't want you too worn out," Dumbledore said as Casselle sat down to catch her breath. "You've done very well, we'll pick up with this next week," Dumbledore said as Casselle got up. "Enjoy your weekend, and be careful Casselle."

Casselle nodded, and headed to the door with Lily by her side.

"Well that was definitely incredible!" Lily said excitedly, as they started down the corridor back to the common room.

Casselle laughed, "Well I'm glad you had fun."

"Cass you're amazing, to be able to do that? It's unbelievable!" She said. "You should be really proud of yourself."

Casselle smiled, "Don't worry, I know I'm fabulous!"

Lily laughed, "I think you have been spending too much time with the boys."

Casselle laughed and they hurried off to the common room to sleep.

Sunday morning when Casselle was headed to breakfast with Lily and Emma they spotted the Marauders standing off to the side by the great hall.

"I wonder who they're pranking today," Emma mused taking in the gleam in each of their eyes.

"I don't know, but if it's me they'll have to deal with the consequences," Casselle said slowing her pace hoping nothing was about to fall on her.

As they continued down the stairs, the Marauders looked up at them, and smiled. Sirius gestured for them to be quiet and come towards them.

The girls stared at each other quizzically and shrugged going off to stand by the boys.

"What are we waiting for?" Casselle whispered to Sirius as they stood staring off toward the entrance to the dungeons.

"Just some of my handy payback," Sirius said smirking.

Casselle raised her eyebrows, but before she could say anything, there was screaming and yells coming from the dungeons.

"What the?" Lily asked.

The boys just smiled and folded their arms waiting to see their handy work. In seconds a hoard of Slytherin boys were barreling down the corridor towards the hospital wing covered in ugly looking boils.

The boys laughed, while the girls gasped in shock, "What did you do?" Casselle asked horrified but smiling at the same time.

One of the boys turned to them, as Casselle spoke, and they realized it was Nathaniel. "You!" He called pointing to them. He walked up to them, as Sirius pushed Casselle behind him standing up between her and Nathaniel.

"Do you have a problem Dawson?" Sirius sneered, as James and Remus appeared at his side scowling at the Slytherin.

"You and that bitch are going to pay for this!" He yelled flinching in anger as a boil popped on his arm causing his arm to flare in burns.

"Watch it, Dawson. I'm not afraid to teach you another lesson," Sirius said darkly, pulling out his wand.

"You won't be there to protect her every time," Nathaniel said glaring at Casselle while she glared at him.

"If you had fought fair I wouldn't need protecting," She hissed moving to stand in front of her brother, but Sirius blocked her off.

"You make one more move toward Casselle, and I will personally see to your death," Sirius promised through clenched teeth. "Now you should probably get that looked at, before it gets any worse." Sirius said smirking and flicking his wand causing a few more boils to explode.

Nathaniel glared at them grabbing his arm and hurried off in the direction of the hospital wing in immense pain.

"Well that worked perfectly Padfoot," James said smiling.

"It did, didn't it?" Sirius said. "Alright come on, I'm starved."

Casselle held back staring down the corridor where Nathaniel had disappeared to. "Cass you okay?" Sirius asked.

Casselle turned toward him and nodded, "Yeah. But you shouldn't have done that. You know they're just going to target you now."

"If it keeps them away from you, then my plan worked. Cass I can take care of myself, especially against those death eater wannabes. Come on let's get some food," He said throwing his arm around Casselle's shoulders.

She stiffened at the close contact, but relaxed almost immediately realizing this is what friends do. They walked into the great hall and sat down next to their friends, laughing about the looks on the faces of the Slytherins.

James you know you really shouldn't do things like that, you're Head Boy now," Lily chided.

"Only if I get caught," James smirked, "And when have I ever gotten caught?"

"All the time!" Lily said laughing.

"That was because I didn't care, I haven't been caught when it matters."

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"What did you guys do to them anyway?" Emma asked curiously.

"It's some kind of slow reacting pus. We covered their sheets with it while they were sleeping, and by this morning it full on reacted causing the boils to burst and pus," Sirius said smiling triumphantly. "I'm not really sure what it's called, we just found it in Sprouts cupboard labeled extremely dangerous."

"So you decided to test it out on humans? Smart move," Emma snorted.

"Hey if I was going to try it on anyone it would be the Slytherins, they're at least twice as irritating this year."

The girls just shook their head as they continued to eat their breakfast. The rest of breakfast they joked and laughed together, then they spent the day playing games and relaxing in the common room.

Sirius sat down next to Casselle at the table she was working on that night. "Do you want to take a trip to the kitchens?"

"Sirius I have to finish this essay tonight." Casselle said not even looking up at him.

"Come on! You need a break!" Sirius said nudging her.

"No, what I need is to finish this. Why don't you go find James."

"Because he's off doing Head duties with Lily and Remus is studying, and I don't even know where Peter is," Sirius complained.

"Well then go by yourself."

"Fine," Sirius snapped upset about being blown off. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sulking as he climbed out the portrait hole

Sirius spent the next hour being waited on by House elves and stuffing his face with as many sweets as he could.

Content with his stuffed stomach he started to head back to the common room.

"Well well look who it is," He heard someone drawl from up the corridor.

"Dawson, pleasure to see you here. What do I owe the pleasure?" Sirius sneered.

"I'm doing my prefect duties, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"None of your business," Sirius remarked continuing down the corridor.

"Off to see your little slut?" Nathaniel smirked.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, "What was that?" He asked.

"You heard me, off to have some fun with that little slut?"

Why you-" Sirius yelled lunging himself at Nathaniel. He knocked Nathaniel to the ground and pounded his face in with his fist. "Take it back you little prick!"

Nathaniel squirmed trying to get out of Sirius's grip, but Sirius wouldn't let up. Blood spurted from Nathaniel's mouth. As Sirius pulled his arm back to take another shot Nathaniel caught him off guard and flipped him over on his back.

Sirius spat in his face as Nathaniel aimed his fist into his face. He knocked Sirius in the jaw, before Sirius threw him off and got to his feet. Nathaniel stood up blood running from his nose. Sirius rammed into him, pushing his knee into his gut causing Nathaniel to gasp for air. His fist connected with the Slytherins ribcage with a satisfying snapping sound.

"You want to hurt people for fun, I'll show you what it's like," Sirius growled throwing Nathaniel into a wall, and pounding his fist into his face again.

"Sirius? SIRIUS!" They heard James call.

But Sirius was too involved in beating Nathaniel to a pulp. He continued smashing his face with his fist. Before James came up and pulled him away.

"Padfoot what are you thinking?" James yelled struggling to keep Sirius under control.

"Let me go James," He hissed struggling to get out of his grip.

"No, chill the fuck out!" James said tightening his hold.

"You'll pay for this!" Nathaniel yelled struggling to stay standing.

"It looks like you already have," Sirius spat.

"You won't be around her forever, you know. She'll get what she deserves, but don't worry I'll send her back to you in a box," Nathaniel hissed his eyes flashing cruelly as he turned to walk away.

"YOU LAY A HAND ON HER AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Sirius shouted struggling to go after him. "MARK MY WORDS I HAVE IT IN ME!"

"SIRIUS!" James yelled trying to control his friend. "He's gone, calm down."

Sirius finally stopped struggling and James let him go.

"What the hell were you doing?" James asked annoyed.

"The prick was pissing me off. He deserved every punch." Sirius muttered, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Oh really what did he do?" Lily spoke up, Sirius hadn't even seen her before now.

"He said something about Cass. I swear if I got the chance I would kill him," Sirius said darkly.

"Sirius!" Lily shouted surprised. "You can't say something like that. Those thoughts make you just like them. He'll get what he deserves in time but you lowering yourself to their standards won't make you feel any better."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Sirius asked wanting to change the subject as they headed to the common room.

"We were doing our Head duties, and we were getting a little hungry so we thought we'd take a kitchen break. Good thing we did." James said glaring at his friend. "Sirius you need to get a grip on your temper, you can't keep attacking Dawson, no matter how much he deserves it."

"Whatever Prongs," Sirius muttered his mood worsening

As they entered the common room, Casselle looked up from reviewing her essay. "Took you long enough, how was the kitchen…Sirius what happened to you?" She asked scrutinizing his face and noticing the traces of blood, and the bruise on his cheek.

"Nothing," Sirius muttered going to sit by the fire.

Casselle hurried out of her chair to sit next to him and pulled his face toward her so she could take a closer look her finger gently tracing the outline of his jaw. "Where did you get this bruise?"

"Cass it's nothing, just drop it, okay?" Sirius pleaded.

"No what did you do?" Casselle insisted.

"He beat up your brother," James spoke up sitting down in a chair.

Casselle gaped at Sirius. "Thanks a lot Prongs," Sirius mumbled glaring at his friend.

"You what?" She asked incredulously.

"It's not a big deal. He walked away, he'll be fine."

"Why would you do that? You know he won't let it go."

"I don't care, he deserved it," Sirius insisted.

"What did he do?" Casselle asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sirius Orion Black, you tell me right now. He is my brother and I have a right to know what he did."

"No."

"Sirius now!" She yelled annoyed with how childish he was being.

"He called you my little slut! Are you happy now?" Sirius yelled back irritated.

Casselle's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh, Cass don't worry you know it's not true. He was just trying to get a rise out of me, and it worked." Sirius added regretting telling her immediately.

"He said what?" James said standing up angrily.

"James sit back down," Lily said tiredly.

"Come on Cass," Sirius said putting his arm around her. "Nobody would believe him."

Casselle shook her head, and pulled out of his arms, "It's late; I should probably head to bed." She said quietly getting up and gathering her homework and walking toward the girl's staircase.

"Cass wait," Sirius said hurrying after her. "Please don't be upset," Sirius said laying a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't even deserve to live; he's scum, and nothing more."

Casselle nodded, and Sirius wiped a tear away that she hadn't known she shed. She smiled up at him, "Thanks," she said softly.

Sirius nodded resisting the enormous urge to kiss her. "Goodnight," he whispered.

"Night," She said, turning and walking up the girls staircase, she could feel Sirius's eyes on her the whole climb.

The next morning at breakfast, James looked over at the Slytherin table, "Looks like he didn't go to madam Lemoore last night."

Casselle looked over at her brother, and saw he had a swollen black eye, and a few cuts on his cheeks. "He looks like hell," Casselle muttered.

"Yeah well yesterday, he looked worse," Sirius said angrily glaring over at the Slytherin table.

Nathaniel looked up and glared at the two, and stared pointedly at Casselle before continuing his breakfast.

"Cass you need to be really careful the next few weeks, he might try to take this out on you," Sirius said worriedly.

"Sirius don't worry. I can take care of myself…and I promise I won't go walking around alone." Casselle said placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

The tension between the Slytherins and Gryffindors was tangible in the following weeks. Even though the group had kept the incident between Casselle and the Death Eaters a secret their fellow Gryffindors eagerly mirrored their behavior toward the Slytherins. The hexing, pranking and duels were beginning to get out of hand.

The house points reflected the true extent of damage that had been done over the weeks, and frankly Casselle was amazed that Gryffindor had any rubies left in their house cylinder. The Slytherins cylinder on the other hand didn't reflect as drastic of a loss. Apparently they were better at not getting caught.

After a good three weeks and a million of detentions later McGonagall called a house meeting in the Gryffindor common room.

"Never have I been so disappointed in a group of my students," She hissed glaring at the students seated around her, her eyes lingering on Sirius and James. "If I thought taking all of the House points would help then I most certainly would- yes Ms Pike from my own house! As you have proven, however, the pride of Gryffindor House is of little concern to you. Therefore any Gryffindor student seen engaging in inappropriate behavior will be given a months detention and will be banned from all Hogsmeade visits." She stared right at James and Sirius as she finished.

A murmur of protest went around the common room but McGonagall silenced them with a look. "Have I made myself clear?"

The students nodded begrudgingly and McGonagall stormed from the room.

"She wouldn't be yelling like that if she knew what those bloody excuses for human beings did," Sirius hissed glaring moodily at the portrait hole.

Casselle patted his hand sympathetically, "But she doesn't know, nor will she so we should just get on with our lives. I mean it's our last year here and we don't want to spend it in detention do we?"

Remus grinned good naturedly, "So not like we've spent it every other year then?"

Everyone laughed except for Sirius who was still wearing a scowl.

"Cheer up mate," James said nudging his friend, "We just won't get caught from now on. Besides it's not like we don't know other ways to get to the village."

Sirius's face broke out in a grin obviously pleased by the thought, "Well you know how I love a challenge."

Casselle laughed, "You lot are impossible."

Winter seemed to creep up on Casselle, between here lessons with Dumbledore and her constant mountain of homework the year seemed to be flying by. It was the second Sunday in December when she opened her eyes and glanced out the window seeing the grounds covered in a blanket of snow.

The girl's room was abnormally bright as the snow crystals reflected the sun, shinning straight into the window of their dorm. Casselle jumped up. She had always loved winter and the first snow of the year was always special.

"It's snowing!" She exclaimed ripping Lily's curtains back and then moving to do the same to Emma.

"Casselle Marie Dawson if you don't shut up I'm going to murder you," Emma grumbled pulling her blanket over her head.

"Come on! We have to go on the grounds it's a tradition!" Casselle whined.

"Casselle that's never been a tradition," Lily called mirroring Emma's actions and covering her head with her blanket.

"Well it's a new tradition!" Casselle replied. "Come on its seriously beautiful out. You can sleep when you're dead!"

Lily sighed and sat up smoothing her hair, "What time is it?"

Casselle paused glancing at the watch on her night stand. "Erm….eight o'clock." She replied sheepishly.

She grimaced at the eruption of muffled swears that could be heard from Emma's bed.

Lily shook her head and stifled a yawn as she made her way to the bathroom. "Get ready then spaz."

"Lily Evans I could kiss you," she called giggling as Lily slammed the bathroom door.

"Are you coming Em?"

"I swear to Merlin if you don't shut up-"She started.

Casselle laughed pulling on a pair of jeans a thick sweater and her boots, "Your loss," she replied grabbing her coat and scarf before disappearing towards the common room.

She sat down on the couch in front of the fire waiting for Lily to emerge so they could go enjoy the weather properly.

"You're up early," a voice yawned from behind her.

Casselle glanced up and smiled at a tired Remus, "Yeah guess I couldn't sleep" Casselle replied with a grin.

"You look like a kid on Christmas," he observed sitting on the other side of the couch and smiling at her.

Casselle shrugged, "It's the weather I suppose. I'm waiting for Lily to get her slow arse down here so we can go outside. Want to join us?"

Remus raised a skeptical eyebrow glancing out the small window, "You're going out in the snow?"

Casselle nodded, "It's the first snow and all so yes."

Remus shook his head, "No thanks I'll stay where it's warm and dry."

"Your loss," Casselle teased. "So why are you up so early if not to enjoy the weather?"

Remus shrugged, "Couldn't sleep I guess."

"Is everything all right?" Casselle asked gently watching him closely.

"Everything's fine Cass, don't worry so much," Remus reassured giving her a small smile.

Casselle nodded accepting the answer, if he didn't want to tell her he didn't have to. The two moved on to a more neutral topic, discussing classes and some of the best pranks on the Slytherins people had pulled so far. Finally Lily emerged from the girls dorm wrapped in a coat and sweater.

"Ready!" she announced.

"Sure you don't wanna come?" Casselle asked Remus as she stood.

"I'm good, thanks though," he replied.

She nodded and followed Lily out of the portrait hole.

The two walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. There was a good foot of snow which made walking difficult. Eventually the girls made it over to the lake and after clearing away some snow sat down on the cold hard ground.

Casselle smiled pushing a stray hair out of her face, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Lily nodded, "In a harsh kind of way."

"My favorite thing about the snow is how quiet it makes everything…it's like there's a silencing charm on the whole world. It makes everything feel magical…well more magical than normal."

Lily nodded "It's a different kind of magic."

The two sat there enjoying the snow and the scenery for awhile.

"Let's build a snowman!" Casselle suggested standing up and brushing the snow off her jeans.

Lily laughed and stood, "You mean a snow wizard," she teased.

Casselle laughed at the corniness of the joke as she began rolling a ball for the snow wizard's body.

The two worked in relative silence and a half hour later they had constructed a fairly good snow wizard.

"Now for the finishing touches," Lily announced pulling out her wand and muttering a charm.

The snow wizard immediately starting waving at the castle and Casselle laughed. "Excellent, this is probably the best snow man ever built!"

Lily nodded, "It is rather impressive isn't it?"

"Come on we let's go drag Emma out of bed so she doesn't miss out on all the fun."

"I've got a better idea," Lily replied slyly.

Casselle and Lily crept back into the common room both carrying an armful of snowballs that they had charmed to stay frozen inside.

They crept up to the girl's dormitory and smirked at Emma's sleeping form. Lily held up a finger then two then three and the pair of them started throwing the snowballs at Emma's bed.

"GAHH!" the girl screamed falling out of bed in surprise.

Lily and Casselle kept going laughing as Emma attempted to shield herself. Finally the onslaught slowed to a stop as laughter got the better of the two girls.

"To-told you-you should have come out with us," Casselle gasped as Emma wiped the snow out of her face.

"Yep you should have got your lazy arse out of bed," Lily added grinning.

"I hate you both," Emma moaned.

"Well we still have some of these left," Casselle stated pointing towards the snowballs they hadn't used, "what do you say we put them to good use?"

Lily and Emma grinned, "I hope you're thinking what I think you're thinking!" Emma exclaimed.

The three girls made their way up the boy's staircase attempting to stay quiet as they fought the giggles that threatened to bubble over.

They eased the boy's dorm open and grinned at the symphony of snores that met their ears. Each girl positioned themselves in front of one of the boy's beds, Lily in front of James, Emma in front of Peter and Casselle in front of Sirius.

"One," Emma whispered.

"Two," Lily added raising her hand.

"Three!" Casselle yelled laughing as they hurled snowballs at the sleeping boys. The room erupted in yells of confusions as the boys tried to comprehend what was going on.

Eventually the girls ran out of ammo and immediately dissolved in a fit of laughter.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" Sirius demanded, obviously the first of the boys to recover.

"Your faces we-were priceless," Emma exclaimed tears running down her cheeks.

After a couple of moments the girls had calmed down enough to take a look at the damage. The boy's dorm was covered in bits of snow, which thanks to Lily's charm, refused to melt. It looked like a mini blizzard had drifted through the dorm a concept that wasn't helped by the clothes and other objects lying about.

A very disgruntled James and Sirius stood before them both with their arms crossed and a scowl on their face, and both were noticeably lacking in clothing, standing in a pair of boxers and nothing else.

"What was that for?" James demanded.

Lily seemed momentarily distracted so Casselle stepped in, "We just thought you should enjoy the weather so we decided to bring it to you."

"I'm going to kill you," Sirius stated a playful glint in his eye as he started towards the three girls.

"Run!" Casselle yelled turning and rushing out of the dorm, Lily and Emma close on her heels.

The three of them made it all the way to the common room before they were hit with a variety of charms and hexes.

Casselle ended up with bright aqua hair, while Lily's clothes were transfigured to resemble a clown outfit. Emma got the worse of it though, her hair resembled Snape's in color and texture while her pajamas were replaced with racy lingerie.

"Black I'm going to kill you!" she yelled covering herself with her hands as her face flushed.

Lily and Casselle erupted into a fresh round of giggles as they took in Emma's appearance.

The girls soon became worried about retaliation. It seemed like every time they passed by the four marauders they would instantly stop talking. To make matters worse James and Sirius were constantly wearing smirks on their faces and stealing glances at the girls when they were in the common room.

"Merlin, I can't take much more of this," Emma confessed shooting an uneasy glance in the boy's direction.

"I know exactly what you mean," Lily replied following Emma's line of sight.

Casselle shrugged, "We knew when we did it that they'd have to get us back. I mean how bad could it be? They won't do anything to horrible; James is smitten with Lily after all. I'm sure he won't let them plan anything to ruin his chances."

"I never thought about it like that," Emma admitted perking up at the words. "But your right of course James wouldn't do anything to horrible to Lily and I'm sure it's the same for Sir-"

She was cut off by a kick under the table from Lily who gave her a pointed look.

Casselle rolled her eyes at the exchange, "For the last time me and Sirius are friends, just friends okay?"

"Okay," the two girls replied sheepishly.

**Please review! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**We believe you all will really enjoy this chapter ;) Because it is definitely one of our top favorites! We appreciate all the reviews we are getting and hopefully we can keep the chapters coming at a fast speed. So I hope you enjoy!**

It was late the following Friday night, well past midnight when the four boys crept up the girls staircase, Sirius in his dog form, Peter in his rat form and Remus riding on the stag that was James.

Once they reached the door the boys changed back to their normal forms and grinned at each other, so far so good.

Sirius reached out and turned the knob to the girl's door and proceeded to enter. After casting silencing charms on each of the girls beds the boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right, well that went rather well," Sirius breathed still keeping his voice at a whisper.

James and Peter nodded both wearing identical grins, "Now for phase two," James whispered making his way over to the window and easing it open.

"Moony you should do the charm, it never was our strongest subject," Sirius asserted beckoning Remus over to the window.

Remus sighed, wondering not for the first time how he managed to get roped into these things. He pointed his wand at the ground focusing on a sizable chunk, "Accio snow," he murmured stepping to the side of the window as snow began to speed towards them.

The rest of the boys got to work spreading the snow Remus summoned out into the room, covering over anything the girls had left on the floor. Twenty minutes later the dorm was coated in white.

"Excellent," Peter exclaimed as they finished.

The rest of the boys nodded in agreement, "Now only one thing left to do," Sirius replied slyly moving towards Casselle's trunk.

"Don't you lot think this is a bit much?" Remus whispered glancing at Emma's trunk uncertainly.

"They woke us up!"

"On a Sunday!"

"With snowballs!"

"Fine, let's just do it," Remus replied a slight blush coloring his checks as he opened Emma's trunk and grabbed the first bra and pair of underwear he saw.

James did the same in Lily's trunk, though he took much longer in his selection. Similarly, Sirius rifled through Casselle's trunk pausing as he found his favorite pair of red underwear. He paused for a moment allowing the memories to swell around him, but just as quickly he pushed the thoughts away grabbing the underwear and matching bra.

While the three boys picked out different pieces of lingerie Peter set about making snowmen out of the abundant amount of snow in the dorm room. Soon there were three sets of identical snowmen all dressed in the girls best lingerie.

The boys stood admiring their handy work, but froze at a whisper that emitted for Casselle's bed.

Their eyes went wide and they all stared waiting for her curtains to open and the yelling to start. Several tense moments passed before the boys relaxed. Sirius shot a look at James raising his eyebrow; silently communicating a do you think she's awake?

James answered with a shrug and nodded towards the bed silently urging his friend to check it out.

Sirius hesitated for a moment before starting towards Casselle's bed. He crept closer and reached for her hangings easing them back to peek at her sleeping form.

"Sirius," she whispered her voice barely audible.

He froze waiting for the yelling to start but she simply muttered an incomprehensible stream of words and turned over, her eyes remaining firmly shut.

Sirius eased her hangings closed again a small smile pulling at his lips, she was dreaming about him.

"Is she awake?" Peter squeaked watching Sirius anxiously.

"Nah just talking in her sleep," Sirius replied deciding against telling his friends what he'd overheard.

The others let out a sigh of relief and the boys made their way out of the dorm lifting their silencing charms and shutting the door behind them with a soft click.

Casselle woke up the next morning feeling unexplainably happy, the remnants of a dream hovering over the edge of her consciousness as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and immediately noticed the drop in temperature in the room. She grabbed her blanket wrapping it securely around her shoulders making a silent pledge to kill whoever left the window open.

She opened her curtains and froze as she took in what had once been her bedroom. "Emma! Lily!" she yelled worried that she had somehow been transported out of the castle.

"What are you yelling about?" Emma groaned.

"There's-the dorm! I-I don't know open your curtains!" Casselle stuttered.

Lily sat up grumbling and ripped her curtains open, "What are you on ab-" she stopped midsentence taking in the dorm room. "Who could've done this!"

Emma followed Lily's lead opening her own curtains, her jaw dropping as she took in their dorm room. "Bloody hell!"

Casselle grinned swinging her legs over her bed, "I'll give you one guess."

"This…well this is actually rather impressive," Emma replied laughing as she took in the snowmen.

"They went through our underwear!" Lily screeched her face flushing.

"Bet you anything that was Black's idea," Casselle replied standing and wincing as the snow made contact with her bare skin.

"Ugh! It's cold!" Emma complained as she stepped out of her bed and sunk ankle deep in the snow.

Casselle nodded in agreement trying to pick her way carefully over to her trunk, the last thing she wanted to do was fall into the snow in her pajamas.

She managed to extract her boots from her trunk and slide them on shivering from the cold, "How are we going to get this stuff out of here?"

Lily shrugged, "First things first, can you hand me my boots?"

Casselle laughed walking over the Lily's trunk and tossing her some shoes she then did the same for Emma, who was having trouble staying upright.

"It's freezing in here!" Lily complained rubbing her shoulders for some warmth.

"I know," Casselle replied watching as a white cloud appeared at her mouth, "I swear to Merlin if we catch ill I'll kill them all."

Emma nodded moving to the window and shutting it, "Now back to how we're going to get this stuff out of here?"

"Oh erm…can't we just chuck it out the window?" Casselle replied.

"Sounds like a good idea as any," Lily replied waving her wand and levitating a chunk of snow. Emma reopened the window and with a flick Lily sent it flying.

Casselle and Emma grabbed their wands and an hour later their dorm was snow free, if not a little damp.

By the time the girls made it down to the common room they had missed breakfast. They made their way over to the boys, who were wearing matching smirks as they lounged on the couch and armchairs near the fire.

"Morning girls," Sirius drawled a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Don't you good morning us," Lily huffed glaring at him. "It took us bloody forever to clear that mess out! Not to mention drying everything out."

"I'm sure we have no idea what you're talking about Evans," James replied grinning at her cheekily.

"You know damn well what we're talking about Potter," Lily replied placing her hands on her hips.

"How did you guys manage to get in the dorm anyway?" Emma asked taking a seat on the couch next to Sirius.

Casselle's eyes flickered to Sirius at the question wondering how he would chose to answer.

"We never reveal our secrets," James teased scooting over to make room for Lily on the couch.

Emma and Lily rolled their eyes and Casselle grinned sitting on the arm of Remus's chair.

"You lot should at least have had the decency to bring us something from the Great Hall I'm famished after all that cleaning," Emma complained.

"Let's run down to the kitchens," Casselle suggested.

Lily and Emma nodded scrambling to their feet at the prospect of food.

"We'll come with you," James added getting to his feet. "I'm starting to feel hungry again anyway."

Sirius Remus and Peter all nodded following James's lead and together the seven of them made their way to the kitchens chatting happily the whole way.

"So what are your plans for Christmas Cass?" Sirius asked.

"I'm actually sticking around Hogwarts for the Holidays," she replied easily, she was actually looking forward to some quiet time.

"I've tried getting her to come with me but she refuses, something about being a burden which is utter bullocks," Lily chimed in.

"Lily I'll be fine here, really it's not like I haven't stayed at the castle over break before."

"Still alone for Christmas, doesn't sound like much fun," Emma stated.

"Actually she won't be here alone, I'm staying over break as well," Sirius announced shooting a furtive glance at Casselle.

A rush of emotions shot through her at his announcement, excitement, regret, hurt, sadness. "See Lil, I'll be fine," she replied managing to keep her eyes away from Sirius's.

Time passed in a flurry of last minute homework that the teachers of Hogwarts seemed determined to get in before the students left for break. By the time the twenty-third rolled around Casselle was happy for a break, even one without her best friends.

"Are you one-hundred percent sure you don't want to come with me?" Lily asked for the hundredth time as she packed her trunk.

"Lily stop worrying I'll be fine here, it'll be nice to have a quiet holiday…"

"If you don't want to go with her you could always come with me Cass," Emma teased looking up from her copy of witches weekly, "My brothers would love to see you."

Casselle grinned, "Remind me what they look like again," she teased.

The three girls laughed, "Em, you haven't done any packing!" Lily chided glaring over at the mess on Emma's side of the room.

Emma shrugged, "It'll take two seconds don't worry about it Lil."

Casselle giggled at the disapproving expression on Lily's face.

"Hey can someone try this smoothing charm on my hair? I wanna see if it's any good," Emma asked successfully changing the subject.

The girls spent the rest of the evening trying out various looks and beautifying procedures in the magazine.

Casselle got up to see Emma and Lily off the next morning but retired to the dorm right after drifting back to sleep.

By the time she opened her eyes it was late afternoon. She smiled lazily stretching out in her bed feeling content to just lay there.

She was interrupted by a timid knock on the dorm door. Confused she got up and opened the door.

"Hey," Sirius greeted sheepishly.

"Sirius?" she replied her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "What are you doing up here?"

"Well I remembered that you said you were staying but you missed breakfast and lunch for that matter and so I decided to come up and make sure you'd actually stayed…"

"Oh well um yeah I definitely stayed…just slept late I suppose," she replied awkwardly.

"Right well I'll see you whenever you come down I suppose," Sirius replied his cheeks showing the faintest hints of pink. In his haste to leave Sirius seemed to forget about the enchantment on the stairs, he took one step before the staircase transformed into a giant slide.

"Argh!" he yelled flailing his arms in an attempt to keep upright grabbing her arm right before he fell.

Casselle was pulled with him and the two tumbled down the slide finally landing at the bottom of the stairs in a heap, Casselle sprawled out on top of Sirius.

It took a second for the daze to wear off and for the pair to get their bearings.

"Cass are you alright?" Sirius asked worriedly examining her face for signs on injury.

Laughter bubbled up Casselle's throat and she couldn't contain herself as she succumbed to uncontrollable laughter. She doubled over gasping for breath as she laughed.

Sirius stared at her for a moment before grinning and joining in.

The pair were overcome with giggles for the next couple of minutes, it seemed like every time one of them managed to calm down the other would do something to make them laugh, starting the process all over again.

Finally Casselle managed to get a hold of herself, "You bloody idiot," she chided still chuckling.

Sirius grinned, "It's not my fault they charmed the bloody stairs!"

"Actually I think it's exactly because of boys like you that they charmed the stairs," Casselle quipped shaking her head and rolling so that she was next to him instead of on top of him. A quick examination of herself proved that she had a couple of nasty bruises but besides that she seemed to be fine.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked watching her carefully his worry coloring his expression.

"Just a couple of bumps, nothing worth making a fuss over," she replied pulling herself to her feet.

"I can take care of them if you want," he offered, "I've gotten pretty good at minor healing spells since I moved out of the Potter's."

Casselle shrugged, "If you want to."

He got to his feet and fished around in his robes for his wand, "Have a seat," he commanded nodding towards the couch.

Casselle plopped down eyeing his wand wearily, "Are you sure you know how to do this?"

"Don't be such a chicken" he teased concentrating on the large bruise visible on her arm.

He murmured a spell that Casselle didn't quit catch, "Ouch!" she exclaimed grabbing the spot on her arm where Sirius had pointed. The stinging faded and she moved her hand examining the spot on her arm.

The bruise had faded replacing the deep purple with pale skin. "You didn't tell me it would hurt!" she exclaimed her voice accusing.

Sirius shrugged, "It worked though didn't it?"

"Yeah but I think I'll let the others heal on their own."

"Baby," Sirius teased.

"Am not!" she replied.

"Whatever you say Dawson," he replied smirking at her.

"You're impossible Black."

"But you love me anyway," he teased. His grin slipped as he took in her expression at his words. "I mean…well you know what I mean," he qualified.

Casselle gave him a small smile, "So do you wanna play a game of chess?"

Sirius nodded glad for the change of subject.

The two passed the next couple of days playing chess and exploding snap, and much to Sirius's displeasure doing some of the homework they had been assigned.

Christmas morning dawned, bringing with it a fresh layer of snow (luckily it stayed outside Casselle's window). Casselle opened her eyes and smiled at the small pile of parcels lying on her trunk.

She stretched reaching out and grabbing the first one on the pile. It was a soft blue sweater from Lily, the shade was a perfect match for her eyes.

Next she opened an assortment of sweets that James had sent. She smiled popping a Bertie Bots bean in her mouth.

She received a quill from Remus some more sweets from Peter and a couple of raunchy looking novels from Emma.

There was one package left in her pile and she picked it up knowing who it was from. She weighed the package in her hand wondering what it was, it was light and soft.

Finally she tore the paper off the box her eyebrows rising as she raised a lacy pair of underwear from the box. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at his cheekiness. She raised the card that had been tucked in the box,

Dear Casselle,

Please don't be angry with me, I just couldn't resist. I saw them and instantly thought of you. Wear them well!

Sirius

She laughed placing the undergarment back in the box setting it aside, shaking her head at his nerve. Sirius Black was many things but subtle was not one of them.

She got up and dressed for the day, she thought about the underwear sitting on her bed but shook her head. She was not getting into that ordeal this early in the morning. She shook her head again and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and the sweater Lily had given her before making her way down to the common room.

Sirius was already lounging on the couch when she emerged from the girl's staircase. He grinned at her as she walked over and sat next to him.

"Thanks for the jacket; it'll come in handy when I ride."

Casselle smiled when she noticed he was wearing it. She didn't quite understand his fascination with muggle motor bikes but she was glad he liked the gift. "Well I heard road rash isn't any fun…thanks for the um underwear, if you can even call them that."

Sirius chuckled his eyes dancing, "Did they fit alright then?"

Casselle blushed and slapped his shoulder playfully, "you're a pig," she laughed.

"So are you wearing them?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sirius!" Casselle yelled her blush deepening.

"Never mind don't answer that or I won't be able to concentrate."

Casselle laughed "You're ridiculous."

"Nope I'm perfectly serious," he teased laughing when she made a face at him.

"Do you want to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"I never say no to food," Sirius replied standing and following her out of the portrait hole.

There were only seven other students that had decided to stay over Christmas break, three Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws and two Slytherins. Only the two Ravenclaws were in the Great Hall when Casselle and Sirius arrived.

The two enjoyed a massive breakfast stuffing themselves on eggs and kippers until Casselle was sure she was going to explode.

"I can't eat another bite," she announced setting her fork down and sighing contentedly.

Sirius grinned mirroring her actions, "I know what you mean that's the thing I'm going to miss most about Hogwarts. I can't cook to save my life."

Casselle grinned, "It's a wonder you made it through the summer on your own."

"Well I was at the Potters every night for dinner so I managed all right."

Casselle laughed, "Do you want go for a walk around the grounds?"

Sirius nodded standing and indicating for her to lead the way.

The two strolled around the grounds talking about nothing for the better part of the afternoon. Finally they settled under their usual birch tree, seemingly drawn there.

Casselle sat down rubbing her hands together for warmth.

"Cold?" Sirius asked reaching over and rubbing her hands with his.

She nodded thankful for his added warmth, "thanks," she muttered.

"Anytime," he replied.

The two sat in companionable silence for awhile enjoying the serenity the grounds offered.

"We should head in before we catch our death," Casselle sighed.

Sirius nodded getting to his feet and helping her up. Casselle made it halfway across the grounds before she felt the icy coldness of a snowball on her skin.

"Sirius Orion Black you are so dead!" She screeched wiping the snow out of her hair. She should have known better then to let a marauder walk behind her. She bent quickly packing her own snowball and hurling it at his laughing figure grinning as she hit him square in the chest.

A snowball war commenced and the two ran around ducking and dodging snowballs in between their throws.

"I yield!" Sirius yelled falling in the snow after Casselle hit him with a particularly well placed shot to the head.

Casselle giggled running over to him, "You alright Black?"

"I'm getting to old for this," he huffed from his spot in the snow.

"You're only seventeen Sirius, hardly ancient," she teased offering her hand to help him up.

He took it shooting her a grin before pulling her down to the snow beside him moving so that he was hovering over her, his fingers moving to tickle her sides.

"Sirius!" she squealed trying to roll out of his reach, but his grip was relentless.

Casselle gasped for breath in between laughs pleading with Sirius to stop. He finally relented letting her caught her breath.

Their eyes meet and Casselle stared into his stormy gray eyes as her breath caught. Sirius reached up brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Sirius," she whispered breaking their eye contact, "we-we should head back to the dorm."

"Right," he replied standing and offering her his hand. After he had pulled her up the two made their way back to the Common room enveloped in an awkward silence.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up," Casselle announced once they had climbed through the portrait hole glad for an excuse to leave Sirius's company.

"Will you come back down when you're done…please?" Sirius asked glancing over at her.

"Of course," she replied before disappearing up to the girl's dorm. She stripped her wet clothes off and stepped under the hot spray of the shower letting the warm water heat her body.

Finally back to a normal temperature she turned the shower off throwing on a pair of sweats and a fitted t-shirt and reluctantly the new underwear that was now taunting her. She muttered a quick hair drying charm before returning to the common room.

Sirius was sitting on the couch a mug in his hand and another sitting on the table next to him.

"Hot chocolate," he replied to Casselle's unasked question.

She sat down next to him grabbing her mug and taking a tentative sip, the warm liquid tasted like heaven and Casselle smiled taking another sip. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The two sat in silence for awhile both lost in their own thoughts.

She stole a glance over at Sirius and laughed, he had a whipped cream mustache from his hot chocolate. "You've got some on your face," she informed him with a smile.

"Where?" he asked brushing at his cheek only managing to get a little of the residue.

She laughed again, "Here I've got it." She reached up brushing her fingers across his top lip. She went to pull her hand back but Sirius caught her wrist holding her hand against his face.

Casselle's heart thudded in her chest as she stared at him. His expression was full of desire and it melted Casselle's heart.

He waited for her to pull away but when she didn't he leaned forward his lips hovering less than an inch away from hers.

Her whole body tingled as she felt his breath tickle her cheek, "Sirius," she whispered trying to convey everything into that one word.

The desire in her voice over powered his resolve and Sirius crashed his lips to hers.

Casselle responded immediately her lips parting under his assault as her hands tangled in his hair.

The tongues battled for dominance, their movements hurried and passionate; finally Casselle was forced to pull back for oxygen. She panted her chest heaving as Sirius attacked her neck kissing and nipping at her tender skin.

"Sirius," she croaked letting her head fall back and her eyes to close. This was wrong they had broken up, her mind knew all of this and yet her body seemed to disagree.

"Sirius," she managed a little firmer this time.

Noting the change in her voice Sirius pulled back uncertainly watching her wearily. "Cass…."

She stared at him willing her mind to stop spinning so she could decide what she wanted, "Sirius I-I…"

Sirius waited for her to reject him, to tell him that he could go to hell; he wouldn't have even been surprised if she hexed him.

"You're such a bloody ass," she moaned before crashing her lips to his again, letting her body take over. It would be worth it to have just one night of bliss.

Sirius responded after getting over his initial surprise at her actions pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

Casselle took the lead pulling at his jacket successfully discarding it on the floor before moving her hands to the hem of his t-shirt pulling it quickly over his head.

She moved her lips to his neck sucking at the sensitive skin there, smiling as he groaned, Merlin how she had missed this.

Sirius eased her back on the couch covering her body with his before moving his hands to the hem of her t-shirt pulling it over her head. He ran his fingers over her stomach before reaching up to her chest.

Casselle arched her back willing him to touch her; her body was on fire as his hands ran over her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured ripping her bra off.

Casselle shivered as the cold air met her flushed skin. Sirius grinned down at her leaning down and taking one of her nipples between his fingers.

Casselle gasped closing her eyes at the sensation. "Sirius," she moaned rolling to position herself on top of him. The movement sent the two over the edge of the couch and onto the carpet.

Sirius chuckled cradling Casselle against him, "Are you okay?"

"To many clothes," she complained pulling at his jeans.

Sirius laughed raising his hips so that she could pull them off of him.

Casselle leaned down capturing his lips with hers running her hands down his smooth muscular chest before toying with the hem of his boxers.

Sirius growled flipping them again so that he was on top of her. He ripped her sweat pants down grinning as he realized she was wearing her Christmas present. He rid Casselle of her last garment taking a moment to savor the sight of her before pulling his own boxers off.

He positioned himself above her before thrusting forward.

Casselle gasped raking her nails down his back. This time was different then their previous times, Sirius was rougher, holding her tightly and thrusting into her quickly.

Casselle moaned feeling a familiar pressure beginning to build in her lower stomach.

Sirius leaned forward biting her ear lobe roughly as he quickened his pace. Casselle moaned as the pressure increased to an unbearable point.

"Go ahead love," he managed.

His words sent her over the edge and her muscles contracted around him sending him over the edge with her.

The two lay their panting for a few minutes neither able to speak just yet. Sirius rolled off of her lying next to her wrapping his arms around her.

Casselle closed her eyes relishing in her new found bliss.

Sirius was the first to discover his voice, "Cass?" he whispered gently brushing her hair out of her face.

Casselle opened her eyes and smiled up at him brushing his cheek with her finger tips. "Why is it that we always end up on the common room floor?"

He chuckled leaning forward and kissing her gently, "Personally it's my favorite spot."

Casselle smiled sitting up and grabbing her shirt from the floor pulling it over her head.

Sirius pouted at the action obviously preferring her disrobed.

She raised an eyebrow as she held up her shredded underwear, "What happened to these?"

Sirius shrugged, "Ripped 'em."

Casselle smiled shaking her head before slipping her sweat pants on, Sirius followed her lead pulling his own clothes back on.

"So I guess we should talk…" Casselle stated once they were both clothed and back on the couch.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Cass…I-I didn't mean to push you into anything…"

"You didn't, I definitely wanted that as much as you did Sirius but…"

"But?" Sirius asked a little disheartened.

"But we just need to decide if we really want to do this, and I mean really do it. Or if we just forget this ever happened."

"Cass, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I was a perfect prat last year and I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Casselle smiled, "I was hoping you would say that," she whispered pressing her lips to his.

"So are we back together?" he asked hopefully.

"We're back together," she replied smiling as she said it out loud.

"I have something for you wait here," Sirius replied bounding off the couch and up to the boy's dormitory.

Less than a minute later he came back down carrying a small package, "Merry Christmas," he exclaimed holding the gift out to her.

Casselle took it curiously, ripping the paper away and opening the box. Her breath caught as she pulled out a beautiful snow globe. The flakes glittered as Casselle turned in at a loss for words. The snow globe showed the grounds of Hogwarts covered in snow, with various magical creatures milling about. There were unicorns drinking from the lake and a dragon curled around the highest tower of the castle. The base was simple polished wood that flowed elegantly into the smooth glass of the globe. When she shook it glittering white flakes danced over the school.

"Sirius," she breathed. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it love," he whispered kissing the top of her head gently.

They laid on the couch holding each other, Casselle's head resting on his chest. She was content to sit there forever, but as she moved her head, she heard Sirius's stomach grumble and realized they had missed lunch, and it was almost dinner. She smiled, picking her head up to look at him "Looks like we should probably get some food."

"No I'm good," Sirius said with a content smile as his stomach rumbled again.

Casselle laughed, moving to get up, while Sirius grumbled and tried to pull her back. "Sirius we need to eat," She said moving out of his grasp.

"Fine," Sirius mumbled sitting up.

"I am going to throw on some more appropriate clothes, and then I'll be done in a second." She hurried off before Sirius could stop her. And threw on some new underwear, smiling to herself about the old ones and a pair of jeans, then ran back down to see Sirius staring into the fire. She walked up behind him and threw her arms around him, leaning up to put her head on his shoulder. Sirius wrapped his arms around hers.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered noticing his far off expression.

"Just regretting everything I did last spring," He said quietly.

Casselle tightened her grip, "Don't."

He turned around to face her, "Casselle what I did…I'm never going to forgive myself…"

"Please stop," Casselle pleaded not wanting to hear it right now.

"No, I need to say it. I should have trusted you; I shouldn't have let you go. You should've been with me over the summer…not with..those-those monsters. It's my fault Cass, what happened to you was all my fault," He admitted self loathing drenching his voice.

"Sirius, you can't blame yourself for that. We both made choices last year, and we both made mistakes. It was never just one person's fault. Are you listening to me?" She asked forcing him to look into her eyes. "I shouldn't have hidden those meetings from you, and you should have trusted me. We can't change the past, we can only move forward and relish in the present." She smiled up at him, "So are you going to dwell on it, or are you going to enjoy the fact that right now I am in your arms and don't want to be anywhere else."

Sirius looked at her for a second, before pulling her up to him kissing her roughly on the lips. Her hands tangled in his hair, and her mouth opened in a gasp as his tongue asked for entrance.

Finally they pulled away, both breathing heavily. "I'm never letting you go again. You are mine, now and forever." He promised holding her face in his hands and looking her straight in her ice blue eyes.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," She replied smiling. "Now come on, I'm starved." She pulled him towards the entrance to the great hall.

They arrived late to dinner, it seems everyone else had finished, leaving them alone to eat and enjoy the silence. It suited the pair well; they weren't ready for whispering, and gossip to start yet.

"Are you done yet?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Casselle rolled her eyes, "Sirius if you don't let me enjoy my pudding you will not get anything, for a long time." Casselle threatened glaring at him playfully.

Sirius shut his mouth and leaned back letting her finish.

Finally she pushed her plate away, and Sirius pulled her out of the bench, and dragged her out. "Sirius will you relax!" She called laughing.

He continued running, not stopping until they reached the portrait hole. He said the password, and swept Casselle up in his arms, and walked through to the common room. Casselle laughed, "Will you relax you psycho!"

He threw her onto the couch, trapping her there with his arms. "We have a long time to make up for," He whispered close to her ear before biting gently on her ear lobe.

Casselle smiled moaning slightly as his lips moved down to her neck. He continued moving sliding her down the couch so she was laying down, and he leaned over her pulling his shirt off.

"You're ridiculous," She said smiling before pulling him down to her lips.

**We hope that was all you wanted it to be! They are finally back together! Everyone can jump and squee all they want, in fact we encourage it, but please review and tell us all about your squeeing! We love to hear about it, so we know we aren't alone in our strange fictional obsession with these characters. **


	32. Chapter 32

**We are SOOO sorry it has taken us so long to update. I(Meranda) have a HUGE addiction to netflix which is not only causing problems with updating but also my schoolwork. So I am trying to get a handle on it, so that I can keep giving you these wonderful chapters filled with Casselle and Sirius love. We hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 32**

"Alright this is not happening every day," Casselle said breathing heavily tracing lazy circles on Sirius's chest with her finger.

"What was that too much for you?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow running his hand down her naked body.

"Please, like you could ever wear me out," She smiled.

"Oh really?" Sirius asked pushing her over.

"No more," Casselle laughed pushing Sirius away.

"So I did wear you out?"

Casselle made a face at him.

"Fine, I won't mention it" Sirius laughed pulling her back to him.

Casselle woke the next morning incredibly happy; she stretched and rolled over to see Sirius sleeping next to her his arm draped over her stomach. She smiled cuddling closer to him; she was feeling incredibly content at the moment. She closed her eyes drifting back to sleep.

"Morning love," Sirius murmured as she opened her eyes again. He was smiling down at her.

"Mmm, morning," She said smiling as he leaned down to kiss her.

They spent the day, walking the grounds hand in hand enjoying the silence that had enveloped Hogwarts since everyone left. It was really a shame that everyone would be returning to school the next day.

That night they sat by the fire, Casselle curled in Sirius's lap. She looked up at Sirius who was smiling down at her. "Sirius can we talk?" She asked quietly.

Sirius knew that tone, and his face fell immediately, "What is it?" He asked pulling her closer as if afraid to let her go.

"About everyone coming back…" She paused trying to figure out a way to say what she had on her mind. "Is there a way we could not tell people?" She asked hopefully.

Sirius looked down at her confused, "You mean be together secretly?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Casselle looked down, and nodded slowly afraid he would get mad at her.

"Why?" He asked softly pulling her face up to look at him again.

Casselle blew out a sigh, "Just because I don't want people talking about us. I don't want to deal with the gossip and drama that comes with dating you."

Sirius laughed, "I am a pretty big deal here aren't I?"

Casselle nudged him playfully smiling, "So what do you say?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. We don't have to tell anyone." He replied leaning his head down and kissing her softly.

"Thank you," She whispered.

That night they made love in Sirius's bed and enjoyed their last night together, before everyone came back, in each other's arms.

When they went down to Breakfast, the rest of Hogwarts was arriving, Casselle yelled, "Lily!" When she saw her friend and ran over to hug her. "Oh I've missed you! How was your break?"

Lily hugged Casselle back, "Hey Cass!" She said smiling. "It was good, I'm glad to be back we had to spend Christmas with Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon."

Casselle laughed as she released her friend, "I'm sorry I can imagine that would be terrible."

"You have no idea," Lily said as they went in search of Emma.

The three Gryffindors spent the day discussing their holidays. "Oh, Cass you should have come with me, my brothers were driving me crazy all vacation," Emma complained.

"I'm sure they weren't that bad," Casselle said with a smile.

"They had to be better than spending the time with Petunia and her wretched boyfriend," Lily said grimacing.

Casselle smiled hugging her friend, "I'm sorry."

"So how was your holiday Cass?" Emma said raising her eyebrows.

"It was fine, nothing to exciting," Casselle said shrugging.

"You and Black didn't kill each other?"

"No surprisingly he was very well behaved," Casselle said trying not to smile.

Emma and Lily stared at her suspiciously, but dropped it as they went down to the common room where the marauders were having a loud conversation.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" James demanded. "You're irritating me."

"Prongs I'm not doing anything!" Sirius said trying to ignore his friend.

"You have that weird smile on your face all the time! Why are you smiling like that?" James asked suspiciously.

"I'm not smiling any differently than I usually do," Sirius said indignantly.

"Exactly! You've hardly smiled all year and now all of a sudden you're smiling constantly."

"Are you honestly upset that I'm in a good mood?" Sirius asked rolling his eyes. "I'm heading down to dinner." Sirius stood his eyes flashing in the girl's direction for the first time. "Well hello ladies!" He greeted his smile brightening as his eyes fell on Casselle.

She smiled but tried to hide it, "Hello to you too, what are you lot doing?"

"Heading down to dinner, that is if James is done throwing a fit." Sirius replied dryly.

"Please, James will never stop his fitting," Lily quipped grinning.

"True very true. Would you lot like to join us to dinner?" he asked.

"Well we were going down to dinner anyway so we might as well all go together," Casselle replied.

"Something is going on between you two!" James shouted walking over to them. "What happened during the holidays?" He demanded his eyes darting between the pair.

Casselle blushed softly, but Sirius just sighed. "Nothing, we're just friends James. Will you let it go so I can eat?"

James glared at his friend before leaving through the portrait hole. Sirius winked at Casselle before following his friend followed by the girls and the rest of the marauders.

For the rest of the month, Sirius and Casselle tried to be together as much as possible, but it was difficult without being able to tell their friends. Though they did find a few times a week where they could sneak off away from their friends to find an empty classroom to spend some alone time together.

One night in late January Sirius grew increasingly angry with Casselle. They had snuck off into an empty classroom, Casselle saying she was headed to the library and Sirius said he was craving some kitchen food. They had spent the better half of an hour snogging, but Casselle pulled away.

"I should probably get back," Casselle said breathlessly.

Sirius groaned, and moved away from her. "Fine," He remarked shortly.

Casselle studied him closely, noticing his clenched jaw and the tension riddling his shoulders. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Sirius, what are you thinking?" She asked sliding over to him. When he didn't say anything she moved her lips to his neck, leaving soft kisses up to his lips. "Why won't you tell me?" She asked pouting.

"Cass stop." He said moving away.

Casselle pulled away hurt, "What's wrong?" She asked her tone turning sharp. Again he said nothing. "Sirius Black, you tell me right now or I'm leaving and not coming back." She said folding her arms.

"It's just, I don't like this." He said not looking at her.

"Like what?" She asked moving so that he was facing her.

"This sneaking around. I thought it would be fun at first, but now I hardly get to see you and when I do it's only for short periods of time a few times a week." He said frustrated.

Casselle's face fell. "Sirius I'm sorry. I know this was a lot to ask for, I'll leave you alone from now on. You can go find someone that isn't afraid to be public with you." She said moving to leave.

"What?" He practically shrieked as he reached out to hold her firmly in place.

"I understand, it's okay." She said sadly.

"Casselle I love you! I don't want anyone else, I just want you." He said forcing her to look into his eyes and believe him. "I just want more time with you..."

Casselle smiled, "I'm sorry. Can we just wait until after your birthday?" She asked biting her lip not wanting to lose him again. "I just don't want to deal with your fan girls again."

Sirius sighed, "They can be a handful. I think I can wait that long," He said as she smiled he pulled her mouth back to his rolling her on the floor. Casselle laughed as he kissed down her neck and back up to her lips.

As February started Sirius found it harder than he thought to wait until his birthday as he realized that he was not the only boy at Hogwarts that fancied Casselle.

He started to realize this as they were eating lunch one day, and a seventh year Ravenclaw came up to Casselle, his name Sirius didn't care to know.

"Uh Casselle?" He asked clearing his throat as he stood behind her.

Casselle turned confused, "Hey Stephen, did you need anything?" She asked noticing the Ravenclaw boy.

"Uh, yeah I was wondering if you would go with me to the Valentine's day dance?" He asked. Sirius gripped his fork tightly glaring at the boy from across the table.

She blanched never having said two words to the other boy she was baffaled by the proposal, "I'm sorry Stephen but I don't think I'm going."

"Oh, alright then, well…see you in class." He muttered hurrying away. Sirius let go of the breath that he didn't realize he was holding and let his grip on his fork loosen.

"Cass what're you thinking!" Lily exclaimed turning to her friend horrified. "He was gorgeous! Why didn't you say yes?"

Casselle rolled her eyes, "I don't think I'm going this year. I mean we have already been to two of them, they're getting rather old." She said her eyes drifting to Sirius who was busying himself with his eggs.

"But he was gorgeous!"

Casselle laughed, "Well maybe I'll point him in your direction." She said as James choked on his pumpkin juice glaring at her.

Lily just sighed not understanding why Casselle would pass up such a perfect opportunity.

This continued for another week, before Sirius decided to take some actions against these pursuers. It was after defense against the dark arts, when a seventh year Hufflepuff called after Casselle.

Sirius paused before slowing his pace, causing James to stare at him oddly.

"Yes?" She asked knowing what was coming.

"I heard you haven't got a date to the dance next week and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going." She said annoyed with having to explain this to everyone.

"Yeah, that's what I heard. I was hoping it was just a lie to let them down nicely."

Casselle sighed, "No it wasn't."

"Are you sure? Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade- AH!" He yelled as his sleeve split open and a nasty mark appeared on his arm. "Who did that?" He yelled looking around furiously.

Casselle eyed Sirius who she saw slide his wand into his robes, she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled. "I should get going."

"Alright, bye." She called smiling after him.

A few days later and three more boys who were hexed while trying to ask Casselle out, Casselle met with Sirius in an empty classroom.

She pulled away, "I think we need to talk," She said as he ran his hand up to her chest.

Sirius groaned, "I hate those words." He said sitting up and pulling her up with him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't do things that require me to say them to you," She said raising her eyebrows.

'Whatever are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

Casselle rolled her eyes, "Why is it that every time a boy tries to ask me out, he gets hexed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh stop being an arse, I know full well it's you." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"I would never," He said feigning offence.

Casselle just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you still need to stop. You are going to hurt one of them."

"Well they should know to stay away from my girl," He said pulling her onto his lap so he could nuzzle her neck.

"They don't know I'm your girl. So you need to just let me take care of them. Okay?" She asked.

"Whatever." He moped. "I just want you to myself."

"You have me all to yourself, no one else can have me." She said kissing his cheek. "Now promise no more hexing?"

Sirius sighed, "I promise."

"Good, now where were we?" She asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," He laid her back down on the floor.

The next week passed by and before Casselle knew it, it was Sirius's birthday.

"So tomorrow is my birthday," Sirius whispered as they were working on homework in one of the back tables a safe distance from each other.

"Yes I know," Casselle said not taking her eyes off her book.

"Well, am I going to get a special present?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows suggestively as he moved his hand up her thigh.

She slapped it away, "Not if you misbehave," she said sweetly with a dark undertone to her voice.

Sirius slumped back, and pouted, "This was not what I thought it would be like."

"Oh stop pouting and help me finish this," She said.

As usual James had announced that they would have a party to honor his best mates birthday. So by the night of Sirius's birthday the common room was packed with almost all of the Hufflepuff's and about half of the Ravenclaws, not to mention the entire Gryffindor house.

The girls had all dressed in short dresses. Casselle's was a bright blue one sleeved dress, Lily wore a tight black tube top dress that accentuated her hips and contrasted nicely with her red hair, Emma wore a red low cut dress that barely covered her butt.

"You are going to drive Remus crazy," Casselle said as she fixed her hair to cascade down her back in curls.

Emma smiled, as she fixed her make up, "Alright are we ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep let's go!" Lily said jumping up from her bed.

The three girls walked down, to find the party almost in full swing. Sirius was relaxing in a chair keeping his eyes on the girl's stairs, his eyes about popped out of his head as he saw Casselle walk down in her three inch heels. Casselle winked at him. There was a commotion at the bar; apparently James had spilled a drink on someone.

"I'm sorry! I'll get you another one!" He barked, glancing over at Lily who smiled at him, he nearly dropped the bottle he had in his hand.

Casselle snuck off to where Sirius was lounging, "So how's your party?" She asked sitting on the arm of his chair, knowing full well that her skirt rose about three inches up her thighs as she did. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the bare skin that was flashing in front of his face.

"Much better now," He said with a smirk.

She smiled, "Good."

Remus joined them shortly handing out drinks along with Emma. After James got bored of serving people he asked Lily to dance, and to everyone's surprise she agreed. Maybe Casselle had missed something with all the time she dedicated to her rekindled romance. She made a mental note to ask Lily about it later.

Emma took the lead and asked Remus if he wouldn't mind dancing with her, he agreed and they walked off to the dance floor.

"How long do you think it will take for them to notice us missing?" Casselle whispered seductively in his ear.

Sirius smirked, "Probably until morning," He said standing up and leading the way to the boy's dormitory.

As he closed the door behind her, he slammed her up against it, locking his lips over hers. And pulling her dress up to her waist, and then over her head.

As he looked down at her, he noticed she was of course wearing his favorite red underwear, "Oh this is the best birthday ever," He said kissing up her neck.

Casselle unbuttoned his shirt pushing it off of him, and moving him toward the bed. Sirius laid her down underneath him, running his hands down the length of her body, trailing kisses down her chest. She moaned as he neared her breasts, tangling her hands in his hair.

Sirius trailed back up to her lips, asking for entrance, and she gave it to him instantly. She rolled him over, straddling him kissing down his chest, her hand moving slowly down to his belt, undoing it and unbuttoning his pants.

He pulled her down for another kiss, as the door to the dormitory opened suddenly, Casselle and Sirius were too enwrapped in each other to notice the head boy and girl staring at them with shell shocked expressions.

"What. The. Hell. Is Going ON!" James yelled slamming the door.

Casselle jumped five feet in the air, before frantically covering herself with Sirius's blanket.

"James, Lily," Casselle choked out trying to catch her breath. "What're you doing up here?"

"We should ask you the same question," James said folding his arms over his chest, and glaring at the two.

"Well James, it's my birthday," Sirius said smirking, as James glared daggers at him.

"Cass what's going on?" Lily asked confused.

"Well…." Casselle said not sure how to explain it.

"Wait a minute, what are you two doing?" Sirius asked sitting up and raising his eyebrows at them.

Lily blushed and looked down at her feet, and James just stammered before grinning widely.

"Prongs, you dog!" Sirius said.

"Shut up, Padfoot!" James said. "Since when are you two together? I thought I would have been the first to know, seeing as it's all you've been talking about all year."

Before Sirius could answer the door swung open again, to reveal Emma and Remus. "Oh I'm sorry," Remus said noticing James standing there. "We were just…" He stopped as he looked around and noticed Lily blushing deeply, Sirius sitting on the bed shirtless, and Casselle hiding under his blanket. "What's going on here?" He asked confused.

"Oh. My. God." Emma said. "Casselle when were you going to tell us? And Lily!" She cried. "Seems like this was a good night for everyone."

Casselle groaned, as Sirius smirked and put his arm around her, "I guess we don't have to hide anymore love," He said.

"Speak for yourself," She grumbled. "Lily can you hand me my dress?" She asked blushing deeply. Sirius laughed while James blushed and looked away, and Remus led Emma back down to the party.

"Well seeing as it is your birthday, I guess we have to let you have the room," James grumbled as Lily tossed Casselle's dress to her.

"That would be great mate, thanks," Sirius said with a cocky grin.

As the door closed Sirius turned back to Casselle, "Now where were we."

Casselle laughed before pulling him back towards her into a passionate kiss.

The sun shone, causing Casselle to stretch happily, as she moved she felt Sirius wrap his arm around her tighter. She smiled cuddling into his side and enjoying the feel of being with him freely.

She closed her eyes again relishing in the joy that was overwhelming her. As she drifted back to sleep, there was a banging on the door that caused Casselle to jump awake. She pulled the sheets with her as she stared anxiously at the door.

Sirius moaned, "Just lay back down they'll go away eventually," he said pulling her down.

She laughed, "Sirius it's their room. They have a right to be in here, I should head back anyway." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"No," He said pulling her back to the bed, "I finally have you all to myself and I'm never letting you go."

"SIRIUS!" James yelled from outside the door.

Casselle smiled as she kissed him on the lips, moving to get up. "I don't want James to hate me. I'll see you at breakfast."

She pulled the sheet with her, "Do you have anything I can borrow?" She asked blushing embarrassedly as she looked down at her wrinkled dress and the sheet around her.

Sirius smiled at her appreciating her slender body wrapped in his sheet, "I don't think I do."

Casselle narrowed her eyes at him before rummaging through his trunk for a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, throwing them on.

"Mmm, I'm liking this look," Sirius said appraising her dressed in his clothes. "You make those boxers look so much better than I do."

Casselle rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. "See you later," She said opening the door.

But when she did James was in the process of throwing his arm into the door and fell onto Casselle pushing her to the ground.

"James, I would appreciate you getting off my girlfriend." Sirius said looking down from his bed.

Casselle laughed, while James blushed immensely moving to get off of her. "Well if you two could keep your hands off each other for a night this wouldn't have happened." He grumbled going into the bathroom.

"See you in a bit!" She said closing the door behind her and hurrying off to her dormitory thankful that no one was in the common room to see her walk of shame.

As she entered the dormitory she was ambushed by Lily and Emma immediately. 

"YOU missy have some explaining to do!" Lily said pointing her finger at her friend.

Casselle smiled trying to contain her happiness but failed. "Oh you two, I don't even know where to begin!" She sat down on her bed.

"Are you wearing his clothes?" Emma asked staring at her pointedly.

Casselle blushed, "Well I wasn't very well walking out of their in my dress from last night!"

They all laughed, but Lily turned sternly to Casselle shortly after. "Now explain. When did this even start? You showed no inclination towards him recently."

"Well it actually started over break. We had the best Christmas together, and we both realized our mistakes and knew we were both being foolish by denying our feelings for each other. But when the holiday was ending, I got nervous about the gossip that would spread about us, so I asked him not to tell anyone. So we have been secretly seeing each other for the past month and a half now." Casselle explained.

"You have been with Black this whole time? And you never told us! How could you!" Emma yelled.

Casselle felt ashamed, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want it getting around. I know it was wrong of me, and I should have told you but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Well this better not happen again." Lily said sternly. "To think my best friend has been dating someone for a month and I couldn't even tell. Though we assumed something was going on, you two were rather cheery after break."

"Yes, I thought we were going to be exposed that night, when James questioned us." Casselle laughed wondering how James was taking the news. "But anyway enough about my night, what about yours?" She asked looking at her friends with a knowing smile.

Lily blushed deeply, while Emma just grinned. They chatted about how Emma finally got Remus to loosen up, and have some fun with her, and Lily smiled as she confessed to snogging James after they had left the boy's dorm. After they delighted over their individual successes and laughed about the night, they dressed and hurried downstairs where the boys were waiting for them.

James was still staring daggers at Sirius and about dropped his mouth to the floor when Casselle went straight into Sirius's arms and kissed him fully. "Happy Birthday," She said pulling away from him.

"Oh it will be," He said a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Well I see you two aren't wasting any time." James scoffed.

"Oh hush James don't you have your own love interest to kiss," Casselle teased receiving a glare from a blushing Lily.

James blanched before turning to Lily nervously. "Hi," He said running a hand through his hair. Sirius just rolled his eyes and nudged James forward causing him to fall into the arms of Lily.

"Hello," She said blushing slightly and biting her lip.

"Alright enough of this awkward love! I'm starving," Sirius said heading to the portrait hole with Casselle pasted to his side. "By the way," He whispered into her ear, "I hope you know that I am not planning on letting you leave my side for a long time to come."

Casselle smiled up at him, "That sounds acceptable."

As they all entered the great hall Casselle under Sirius's arm, Lily standing closely to James and Emma and Remus walking hand in hand, the entire room fell quiet staring at them before turning to each other to gossip. Sirius tightened his hold on Casselle and turned her toward the Gryffindor table, and Casselle held her head up high determined to not let the whispers get to her.

"Must be a love potion. There's no way she could get him back after last year."

"She was such a bitch to him, why would he take her back."

"I'm sure he's just with her for the easy sex."

Sirius's grip turned almost painful as he tried to keep his anger in check. She looked up at him sadly, "Sirius it's okay, we knew this was coming. All that matters is that we are together and they can't do anything about it."

He smiled down at her, "You're right. It's just those slimes shouldn't be saying those things about you, they should learn their place." He said toying with his wand.

Casselle rolled her eyes, "What happened to spending every moment with each other? We can't very well do that if you are in detention for hexing people."

"Ah but I would have to be caught, to get a detention." He said a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Well maybe one," She said a glint in her eye. He pulled out his wand quickly and flicked it at one of the boys talking about Casselle being easy and they watched as his pumpkin juice exploded in his face. He spun around looking for the perpetrator but Sirius had already placed his wand in his robes again.

Casselle smiled, "My knight in shining armor," She said sitting down next to Sirius as the rest of their friends sat down around them.

"So Cass what are you wearing to the dance tonight?" Lily asked as they settled into their breakfast.

"I don't know. I haven't been asked so I don't think I'm going," Casselle said pointedly not staring at Sirius as he sputtered at her.

"What do you mean no one asked you? You're my girlfriend!"

"Just because I'm your girlfriend, doesn't mean I'm automatically going with you," She said raising her eyebrows at him.

"But-" He started and stopped short. "Casselle Marie Dawson, will you go to the dance with me?" He asked sincerely.

"No." She said shortly.

"What?" Sirius demanded loudly.

"I said no. You can't just ask me just because I told you I'm not your lapdog, you can't expect me to be there at your beck and call."

Sirius glared at her for a minute before turning to his food muttering under his breath.

Later that day they were all sitting in the common room playing a game of exploding snaps. As the game came to an end with the cards exploding in Peter's face, Sirius stood up and Casselle glanced up at him confusingly.

Sirius stood up on a chair and cleared his throat, "Casselle will you come here," He said holding out his hand as the room quieted and turned in his direction. Casselle immediately blushed and walked over to him hesitantly.

He helped her up into the chair he moved from before kneeling down before her. Her eyes about popped out of her head in surprise. "Casselle Marie Dawson, will you please do me the honor of attending tonight's Valentine's day dance with me?"

Casselle smiled and nodded slowly, before Sirius picked her up in her arms and spun her around as the room burst out into applause. She laughed as she kissed him, "I thought you'd never ask." He set her down and they settled back into the couch Casselle snuggling up into his lap. "Oh wait I almost forgot!" She said jumping up and hurrying to her dormitory. She came back to Sirius waiting for her by the stairs and she held out a wrapped present. "Happy Birthday."

He took the small box carefully and pulled off the wrapping paper to open the box revealing a dark blue dog collar with a heart shaped license reading Snuffles.

"Snuffles?" he asked incredulously. "What is this?"

"Well I can't have my boyfriend being trapped in a dog pound on his full moon escapades because he didn't have a license. I think Snuffles suits you quite well," She said with a smirk ruffling his hair.

He glared at her playfully, "You will pay for this." He said sliding it into his pocket. Casselle just smiled as he leaned down kissing her gently. "Thank you for the thought. I'm glad you're looking out for me."

"Always," She said wrapping her arms around him.

The girls spent the rest of the day getting ready for the dance, leaving the boys to spend their afternoon as they will. Lily and Emma had both bought new dresses a few weeks ago at Hogsmeade. Casselle was rummaging through her trunk looking for something acceptable to wear.

"You guys I have nothing! What am I going to do?" She cried flinging herself on her bed in defeat.

"Oh relax Cass, I have enough dresses to clothe an entire village." Emma replied searching through her trunk before pulling out a long silver dress that shimmered in the light.

"Em, that's gorgeous!" Casselle exclaimed sitting up and pulling it towards her. "Why haven't you worn it before?"

Emma shrugged, "My mum bought it for me but it's not the right color on me, and I didn't have the heart to take it back. The color washes me completely out, but it'll look perfect on you. Try it on!"

Casselle smiled before hurrying off to the bathroom to slide the dress on. It clung to her body perfectly and laid on the floor in a small train. It was held up by thin spaghetti straps and scooped low down her back. She walked out of the bathroom to the two girls gaping at her.

"What?" She asked self consciously.

"Cass you look amazing! That dress was made for you!" Emma exclaimed hurrying over to her friend with Lily close behind.

They each helped each other with their hair and make up, until it was finally eight o'clock, and they went down to meet their dates who were waiting for them in the common room.

Casselle's eyes were immediately drawn to Sirius, in his elegant black dress robes, who stood up from his seat as she entered. All he could do was stare at her, as she walked up to him.

"Well don't you look handsome," She said pulling at his collar. He continued to stare at her silently causing Casselle's smile to falter and she stepped back anxiously. Before she could walk far, Sirius seemed to snap out of it and pulled her close kissing her passionately.

"You look so beautiful," He whispered breathlessly leaning his forehead against hers.

She smiled, "Shall we go?"

"We shall," He said taking her arm and leading her towards the rest of their friends who were gathered at the portrait hole.

They sat around a table before Sirius asked Casselle to dance. They spun around the dance floor each smiling at the other. Sirius dipped Casselle every so often causing her to laugh in delight which only made him do it more, only so he could see her face light up and hear the lovely sound of her laugh.

They looked over to see Lily and James dancing rather closely and they couldn't find Emma or Remus anywhere. They relished in each other's company just swaying softly to the music, until someone rammed in to Casselle causing her to cry out in surprise. They looked up to see Sophie glaring over at them before turning back to her date.

Sirius tightened his grip on her pulling her closer. She felt his tension immediately and thought it best they get a bit of fresh air. "Sirius why don't we go for a walk?" She asked pleadingly.

Sirius continued to glare in the direction of Sophie before nodding and leading her out into the courtyard. "Are you alright?" He asked sincerely.

Casselle nodded, "I'm fine, it's going to take a lot more than a jealous ex to put me in a bad mood."

Sirius ran a distracted hand through his hair, "Argh, I should never have gone out with that girl. She was wretched, I couldn't stand her." He said sitting down on a bench.

"Well now you don't have to think about her," Casselle said not wanting to talk about that incident at all.

"You're right, you're the only girl I want to think about right now." He said pulling her down on to his lap and planting his lips onto hers.

Almost immediately did the kiss increase in passion as Sirius's tongue traced her lips longingly. Casselle wrapped her arms around his neck content with sitting there for the rest of the night.

Finally after a few hours they headed back inside to find the dance almost over, so they walked back to the common room holding hands feeling the happiest they both have felt in a long time.

**Hope you enjoyed all the love! Especially the dorm scene its one of our favorites! **


	33. Chapter 33

**We are attempting to update more often so I hope this was quick enough for you! Thanks for the reviews and as always enjoy!**

In the week that followed everything finally felt normal for Casselle. She had Sirius at her side, and didn't even have to hide her affection for him anymore. Her relationship with the boys had also reverted back to normal, devoid of any awkward silences or tension.

Something new to the equation were Lily and James, who had embarked on a tentative relationship, though Lily was adamant that the pair were dating, not going out, a distinction that still confused Casselle.

"Cass I told you it means that we're seeing each other but we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend I don't know what you find so complicated about it," Lily huffed over homework late Thursday night.

"And you're doing this because?" Emma prompted sharing a sly look with Casselle.

"Because we're taking it slow," Lily snapped.

"I just never thought you'd be one to snog without a commitment," Casselle teased. She had her own suspicions that Lily was simply trying to prolong the announcement that she was dating James Potter because she had spent the better part of six years complaining about him. Lily was always a prideful person and admitting James wasn't the prat she always claimed he was would certainly be a tough pill to swallow.

Lily flushed at the comment and became curiously entranced with the Herbology essay she was working on.

Lily was saved from further torment by a pair of arms sliding around Casselle's waist, "Hello love," Sirius purred kissing her cheek. "Are you nearly done?"

"Just finished actually," Casselle replied stuffing her books and parchment in her bag and scrambling to her feet, "See you guys later!" She called hurrying from the library with Sirius.

"Traitor!" Emma called after her.

Casselle followed Sirius out of the library and into an empty classroom on the third floor. After a prolonged greeting (not the verbal kind) Casselle pulled away feeling breathless, "I thought you were going out with the boys tonight?" She asked her breath hitching as his lips traveled down her neck.

"Hmm I still am but we aren't meeting until dusk which still gives us," Sirius paused glancing at his wristwatch "At least another hour."

"Well in that case," Casselle replied pulling him down to her.

An hour later the two emerged from the classroom disheveled but smiling.

"Come back in one piece okay?" Casselle whispered hugging him close. She had come to terms with what the marauders did during the full moon but it still made her nervous.

"Cass we've done this a hundred times, we'll be fine," Sirius replied kissing her on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he called as he took off down the hall.

She watched as he turned the corner disappearing from sight before sighing and making her way back to the common room. Lily and Emma were still in the library and the boys were gone so Casselle went straight to her dorm not wanting to stay in the crowded common room by herself.

She laid down on her bed stretching out, she had a mountain of homework, that regardless of what she had told Sirius, wasn't done and she should be practicing for her meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow but all she felt like doing was laying in bed.

She closed her eyes deciding to rest for five minutes before doing anything else.

The next thing Casselle was aware of was Lily yelling at her to get up. She sat up rubbing her eyes glancing at the watch on her nightstand. It seemed that her rest had turned into ten hours of sleep.

She grimaced as she realized all of the homework she had neglected and on top of that she hadn't done any practicing for her meeting with Dumbledore that night.

Muttering a string of curses under her breath she made her way to the bathroom brushing her teeth and running a brush through her long hair. She sighed pulling her hair into a ponytail before leaving the bathroom and getting dressed.

She followed Lily down to breakfast rifling through her bag, if she planned it right she would be able to finish her Potions essay at breakfast and then do her Herbology reading during Potions and then finish Charms during Herbology…though if they were repotting plants her Charms work wouldn't get done.

Casselle groaned in frustration wishing that Lily would just let her copy.

"What's got your panties in a bunch? Besides me that is," Sirius asked sliding into the seat next to her at the Gryffindor table and grabbing a handful of bacon.

"I fell asleep last night and didn't get anything done!" Casselle groaned leaning over her Potions essay and trying to remember what the three uses of Snarkle pus were.

"I thought you said you were done with everything?"

"That might have been an exaggeration," Casselle confessed shooting him a sheepish grin before turning back to her essay.

"Here I'll help you," Sirius replied leaning closer to her.

She worked diligently through breakfast and managed to finish not only her potions essay but half of her Charms work with Sirius's help.

"You're a miracle worker!" Casselle exclaimed kissing Sirius thoroughly.

"Not to mention brilliant," Sirius added shooting her a sly smile before kissing her again.

Casselle laughed and pulled away looking into Sirius's face, "How was your night?" She asked tracing the dark circle under his right eye with her thumb.

Sirius shrugged in response, "It wasn't too bad, nothing out of the ordinary anyway."

"Do you want Lily to come with me tonight instead so you can get some sleep?"

"Of course not," Sirius scoffed. "What kind of a marauder would I be if I couldn't handle one late night?"

Casselle considered arguing with him but knew it would be pointless Sirius was nothing if not stubborn.

"Fine but try and get some rest before nine okay? You won't be much help if you're exhausted."

"Hmm as long as you promise to lay down with me," Sirius purred wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Casselle laughed shoving him, "Your sex drive never ceases to amaze me."

"Would you have it any other way?"

Casselle pretended to think about it for a minute before shooting him a sly grin "No I wouldn't."

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Casselle, she managed to finish her Herbology and the rest of her Charms during potions though neither proved to be her best work.

She was relieved when classes convened for the weekend resolving to not think about homework until the following Sunday.

She ate a quick dinner with Sirius and James before insisting that Sirius go back to his dorm and attempt to get some rest promising to wake him at eight thirty so he could come with her to her biweekly lesson.

She passed her time with Lily and Emma thumbing through Emma's latest copy of witches weekly while Lily showed Emma her latest edition of Vogue, a present Mrs Evans had sent her daughter.

"Muggles have all the luck, these clothes are way cuter then wearing robes twenty four seven," Emma complained admiring a picture of a model the caption claimed to be named Twiggy.

"But robes are way more comfortable," Casselle pointed out.

"Life is not about comfort," Emma replied. "Life is about looking good and this," she gestured to one of the models outfits for emphasis, "looks good."

Casselle rolled her eyes as Lily chuckled, "Honestly Em you should start a muggle fashion shop, if you used magic to sew everything you could make a bloody fortune in no time."

Emma eyes lit up at the suggestion, "New life plan!" she announced earning another round of giggles.

"I better go wake Sirius, have fun planning out your future!" Casselle announced getting up and heading to the boy's dorm.

She eased the door to the marauder's room, opening it as quietly as she could, creeping across the floor to Sirius's bed. The soft sound of his snores brought a small smile to her face as she eased his curtain back.

He was fast asleep the covers rolled down only covering half of his chest one of his arms rested over his eyes. His mouth was parted and his chest fell up and down. He looked so peaceful that Casselle loathed to wake him.

Remembering her promise she leaned over and brushed some hair out of his face, "Sirius," she called shaking him.

He mumbled something intangible turning away from her.

Casselle grinned renewing her efforts, "Sirius sweetheart we're going to be late."

"Five more minutes," he groaned burying his face in his pillow.

"Come on you big baby," Casselle teased sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Mean," he moaned not lifting his head.

Casselle rolled her eyes giving him a little shove, "Come on you can sleep as soon as we get back."

"Okay you win," Sirius replied sitting up and running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"When do I not?" She teased standing. "Hurry and get dressed."

"Care to help me?" Sirius replied standing and wrapping his arms around her narrow waist.

"Sirius you know we don't have time for that," she scolded attempting to keep the smile out of her voice.

"I just asked for some harmless help," Sirius replied stepping away from her and over to his trunk where he grabbed a light blue t-shirt and jeans and pulled them on.

"Finally," she teased when he was done grabbing his hand and pulling him from the dorm.

The two made it to Dumbledore's office right on time and after knocking where granted permission to enter the study.

"Ms Dawson, Mr Black," Dumbledore greeted gesturing for them to take a seat.

After the two were seated Dumbledore wasted no time in getting started.

"Right Ms Dawson, you've been making extraordinary progress but today I want to concentrate on overcoming your weakness. As you know you often become overwhelmed after entering someone's mind, their memories and feelings come to rapidly for you to comprehend or control," the headmaster paused waiting for a confirmation from Casselle before continuing. "I believe this flaw is a result of a lack of focal point. Picture the thoughts of another as a lake, once you breach it you become instantly surrounded by their thoughts and you for lack of a better analogy drown. What we need to focus on doing then it channeling the thoughts of others, creating more of a river that can flow at whatever rate you wish it, do you understand?"

Casselle nodded slowly, "I think so but how do I do it?"

"Ah now that is the tricky part indeed Ms Dawson, tell me when you enter someone's mind do you normally do so with a memory in mind that you wish to see or do you go in without a structured purpose?"

"I suppose most of the time I go in without a structured purpose," Casselle replied.

"Have you ever gone in with a memory in mind before?"

"Yes, yes I have," She replied comprehension slowly coloring her voice. "Sir do you mean to say that I can channel the thoughts of others by having an intent when I search their minds?"

"That is exactly my theory Ms Dawson, now tell me the times you entered with an intent in mind did you find yourself over come with memories?"

Casselle's brow furrowed as she tried to remember, there was that one time she had searched Emma's thoughts to find out if she had borrowed one of her shirts without asking. "I don't think so…" she replied hesitantly.

"Well we shall never know unless we try, Mr Black if you would be so kind?"

Sirius nodded moving his chair so that he was facing Casselle, once he nodded that he was ready Casselle selected a memory that she wanted to search for, deciding on the first time Sirius had told her he loved her. Repeating what she wanted over and over again in her mind she pushed her consciousness towards Sirius brushing against his mind with ease. She struggled against his barriers for a moment before finally slipping through a crack in his defenses. She repeated her request again and was surprised when the memory sprang towards her.

She grinned choosing another memory and laughing as it presented itself to her. She pulled herself from Sirius's mind feeling pleased with herself. "It worked!" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore graced her with a small smile his blue eyes twinkling, "Excellent Ms Dawson."

Casselle and Sirius practiced the rest of the evening, and though the new method didn't prove to be flawless it still worked marginally better than before.

Dumbledore dismissed the pair at eleven, praising them for their work and arranging for them to meet the next week at the same time.

Casselle left the office feeling content with her progress, "It finally feels like it's all coming together," she confessed to Sirius as they climbed a staircase.

Sirius gave her a small smile, "You've made a lot of progress this year I just wish I could have been there to see it."

"I think Lily shares your sentiments, the whole thing kind of put her on edge," Casselle confessed her smile faltering.

Sirius's hand found hers and he gave her a gentle squeeze, "You're powerful Cass, but that doesn't make you weird or different at least not in a bad way. It just makes you…formidable."

Casselle grinned at his choice of words, "Formidable?" she asked a slight smirk gracing her lips.

"Okay maybe formidable is kind of corny, but that doesn't mean it's not true. I mean Voldemort took an interest in you, that's no small thing."

Casselle said nothing troubled by his words.

"Hey don't worry about it, whatever comes of it we'll face it together okay?"

"Okay," Casselle replied returning Sirius's smile and squeezing his hand.

With Sirius back at her side the weeks began to run into each other for Casselle, between her lessons with Dumbledore, her school work and Sirius she barely had time to sleep let alone keep track of the date.

It was with mild surprise she responded to Sirius's inquisition about her birthday plans.

"It's a little early isn't it?" She asked looking up from her Charms textbook.

"Cass your birthday's next week," Sirius replied his eyebrows raised. "You don't mean to tell me that you forgot about your own birthday?"

"I guess I didn't realize how much time had passed," she replied her eyebrows pulling together. Christmas break seemed like only yesterday not three months ago.

"Well do you have anything you want to do?" Sirius asked again amusement coloring his tone.

"I have everything I need right here," Casselle replied giving him a small smile.

"Nope you're not getting off that easy it takes more than a few sappy compliments to derail me love."

"Honestly Sirius I don't have anything in mind, I'd be content to just hang around the common room…"

Sirius let out a loud sigh, "I guess I'll get have to come up with something on my own then."

Casselle rolled his eyes, Sirius had always been one for dramatics, "Honestly Sirius you don't have to go to any trouble…" she trailed off realizing that her protest were useless and that Sirius wasn't even paying attention to her but rather lost in his own thoughts.

She left him to his planning turning back to her school work wondering how so much time had slipped by her.

James had made an announcement similar to the one he made for Sirius's birthday for Casselle, the party was set for the Saturday before her birthday which would be the following Sunday.

The day dawned unusually warm for mid March and Casselle awoke to a stream of sunlight in the late morning. She sighed feeling warm and content in her bed. She stared at her ceiling realizing that tonight would be her last birthday party at Hogwarts.

She blinked back unexpected tears as they sprang to her eyes, graduation hadn't been in the forefront of her mind but it seemed to be right around the corner now. Hogwarts had always been her haven, her home. It was where all the important events in her life had taken place and she was loath to leave it behind, especially with the uncertain climate in the wizarding world now.

"Cass?" Sirius called tentatively knocking softly on the door. "You're going to miss lunch if you don't get up, you've already missed breakfast." He came into the room pulling the curtains on her bed aside.

"Come on sleeping beauty," he teased smiling down at her. His smile faltered when he saw her face, "What's wrong?"

She smiled, "Growing up I suppose."

Sirius sat down on the edge of her bed and brushed her cheek wiping away a stray tear that she hadn't realized had fallen. "And you're upset why?" he asked gently.

"It's silly I suppose," she replied her voice wobbling. "But it just feels so final you know what I mean? Every summer I've had Hogwarts to look forward to and now we'll never be coming back here. And what if I can't get a job? And I have to worry about finding a house because I'm sure as hell not going back to mine. And I won't get to see you every day, or James or Lily or Remus or Em or even Peter. Not to mention I don't even know how long we'll live out there…" Her voice had grown an octave as she gave voice to worries she hadn't even been aware she had.

Sirius waited in silence for her to finish before replying, "First off you're bloody brilliant so of course you'll get a job I can't believe you're even worried about that. If anyone should be worried its Wormy," Casselle gave a weak laugh at the jibe, "Second off I would never ever let anything happen to you Cass. I would fight Voldemort himself to keep you safe. And as far as a house…well I was going to wait to give you this until tonight but since you seem so worried about it." He dug around in his pocket for a moment before producing a small box which he handed to her.

Perplexed Casselle opened the box and pulled out a plain silver chain, on the end a rustic key hung. It was elegant and antique looking with two simple teeth hanging off the thin rod.

"Sirius it's beautiful," she breathed admiring the intricate patterns on the face of the key.

"I'm glad you like it but it has a more practical use than most jewelry. It's…well it's the spare key to my loft…" his voice trailed off and he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I know I asked you this last year but I wanted you to know that the offer still stands, if you want to that is, you're welcome to move in once we get out of school," his eyes drifted to her face trying to discern an answer from her expression.

Casselle grinned throwing her arms around him, "Of course I'll move in with you," she breathed before crushing her lips to his.

The two kissed wildly for awhile before Sirius pulled back grinning at her, "I was really hoping you would say that."

"You couldn't have possibly been worried about my answer?" Casselle scoffed slipping the chain around her neck.

"Well you never know," Sirius replied squeezing her hand with his.

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"I know what you mean," Sirius stated after a moment or two.

"What?"

"About leaving this place I know what you mean. It's different for me and you than it is for the others. Hogwarts has always been the place where we were happiest…where we had the best memories."

Casselle nodded squeezing his hand, "We'll just have to make new memories, in _our _home," she emphasized the word our, enjoying the rightness that spread through her at the prospect of living with Sirius.

Sirius nodded in agreement and the two sat in companionable silence for awhile before Casselle's stomach rumbled interrupting the moment.

"Shall we get to lunch?" Sirius asked amused.

"Yes please," Casselle replied standing and rifling through her trunk for some clothes. Once she was dressed the two made their way down to the Great Hall.

Two hours before the party Emma and Lily dragged Casselle from her game of exploding Snap with the boys and up to the dorm to get ready for the party.

"Honestly I don't think it will take two hours!" Casselle exclaimed as Lily pulled her into their room.

"Casselle Marie Dawson, you're crazy if you think we're letting you out of this room looking anything short of perfect," Emma announced fingering her wand threateningly.

"Still two hours?" She whined slumping back on her bed.

"Well we can't all be gifted with natural beauty like me," Emma teased. "Now me and Lily have something for you if you'd stop complaining long enough for us to give it to you."

Casselle sat up raising her eyebrows, "Okay you have my attention," she teased.

Lily went to her bed reaching under it and producing a medium sized box, "It's from both of us," she explained handing it to Casselle.

Casselle ripped the paper from the box and slid the lid off stifling a gasp as she laid eyes on the dress inside.

It had a white fitted bodice with a sweet heart neckline at the waist it flared out with a tulle material skirt in black. It had a fun volumes shape and she absolutely loved it. "Thank you!" she gushed hugging each of them in turn.

"Now you won't have to borrow mine," Emma replied winking at her.

Casselle caressed the dress eager to try it on, "Really thank you it's lovely."

"You're welcome," Lily replied. "Now sit still so we can do your hair and makeup that dress can't be worn with just anything."

Casselle happily complied and sat while Lily worked her wand around her hair and Emma worked on her face. A good forty-five minutes later the two announced that they were done and Casselle returned the favor doing Lily's hair while Emma worked on her makeup then doing Emma's makeup while Lily worked on her hair.

They had twenty minutes to spare by the time they were done and the girls got dressed quickly. Casselle marveled at her reflection in the mirror the dress was snug at the top and revealed a sizable amount of cleavage. It accentuated her small waist and ended mid thigh showing off her long legs. She paired it with the silver heels she had worn to the Valentine's Day ball. Pleased with her own reflection she turned and grinned at her two friends.

Lily was wearing a dark green satin dress. It was sleeveless with a sweet heart neckline flaring out at her hip with a hem that was slightly longer then Casselle's, the color made her eyes sparkle.

Emma was wearing a skin tight red dress with one sleeve and a hem line that put Casselle's to shame.

"Let's take a picture!" Lily announced digging through her trunk and producing an aged muggle camera.

The girls posed grinning at the camera that Lily magiced to take the photo on its own.

"Bring that down to the party!" Casselle laughed smiling at the Polaroid Lily's camera had spit out. "We'll just have to make sure to tell the boys it's off limits."

Lily nodded, "We never really take many picture do we?"

"Nope and I definitely want some memories caught on film from this place," Emma replied snatching the camera and snapping one of Lily when she wasn't looking.

"That's not a toy!" Lily scolded, the effect however was diminished as Casselle and Emma burst into laughter at the Polaroid.

"Honestly sometimes I don't know who's worse, you two or James and Sirius," Lily scoffed shaking her head at her friends.

"Definitely us," Emma replied cheekily dodging that swat Lily aimed at her.

"Come on we don't want to make Casselle late for her own party," Lily announced ushering her two friends out of the dorm and down the stairs to the common room.

The girls joined the boys in finishing decorating for the party, Emma and Lily set to work blowing up some enchanted balloons that James had gotten at Zonko's.

Casselle on the other hand helped Sirius set up the drink table her eyes widening as she took in the crates of firewhiskey and butterbeer the boys had procured.

"Don't you think this is a little much?" She asked setting a couple of bottles on the table while Sirius set out some glasses.

"Well I plan on getting you totally drunk and having my way with you," Sirius teased pinching her bum for good measure. "By the way did I tell you how fit you look in that dress," he leaned forward before adding, "I can't wait to see what you have under it."

Casselle blushed despite herself and slapped him playfully on the arm, "You'll need more than a couple of flashy compliments to see anything of the sort Mr. Black," she teased donning a formal tone.

"Mhmmm I'll just have to try harder then," he purred brushing his lips against her neck.

"Oi you two are supposed to be setting up the drinks not fornicating!" James called scowling at the pair of them.

"Fornicating," Casselle scoffed. "Who's been teaching James big words?"

The group laughed at James's expense which only intensified his scowl.

"Come on let's get a picture before everyone else gets here!" Lily called ushering them all to stand in front of the fire.

"Everyone say Quidditch," James teased causing the others to chuckle in response. The camera went off blinding them all for a moment. Casselle blinked the spots away as the camera spat out the Polaroid, which Sirius grabbed for them.

They gathered around the girls cooing over the picture while the boys teased each other about their cheesy smiles. A couple of photos later the common room began to fill up and the group dispersed mingling with students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Casselle received more birthday wishes then she had in her whole life, though she struggled to remember most of the names the gesture was still appreciated all the same.

"Here you go birthday girl," Sirius exclaimed handing Casselle a glass full of amber liquid.

"What is it?" she asked sniffing the drink.

"The traditional birthday firewhiskey shot," he replied holding up his own glass.

"Ugh this stuff is seriously disgusting," she complained looking down at her drink with renewed dislike.

"Don't be such a baby," Sirius replied. "I brought you this to chase it with," he handed her a butterbeer. "Now on the count of three, one…two…three!"

Casselle threw her shot back grimacing at the burn it left in her throat. She quickly brought the butterbeer to her lips eager to get the taste of the hard liquor out of her mouth.

She downed the bottle and was rewarded with a warm buzz that blossomed from her stomach and went straight to her head. She smiled enjoying the sensation.

"Do you want to dance?" Sirius asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

She nodded pulling him to the makeshift dance floor they had set up earlier. She moved against him to the beat laughing as he pulled her into a dip.

The two danced for awhile, Lily and James joined them after moving easily around the dance floor. Remus on the other hand seemed to be giving Emma the cold shoulder; instead he sat in the corner with Peter and a seventh year Ravenclaw talking.

Emma didn't seem too disheartened however, and promptly asked a tall blonde Hufflepuff seventh year to dance.

Casselle soon found herself breathless and pulled Sirius off the dance floor grabbing another drink. Her face was flushed as the alcohol took effect and she laughed and posed for pictures the better part of the night, getting a few hilarious candid shots of her friends in the process.

Around midnight Sirius pulled her aside handing her another butterbeer and suggesting that they take a walk. Casselle nodded following him out the portrait hole.

"Hold on a minute," she said leaning down to pull off her heels deciding to hold them in her hands. "My feet are killing me."

Sirius laughed taking the shoes from her and holding them aloft in his left hand while he took her other hand in his right.

"Where are we going?" She asked after they turned the corner in the corridor.

Sirius smiled pulling her to a stop, "Right here," he replied sliding down the stone wall and sitting on the floor patting the spot next to him.

Casselle laughed sliding down next to him leaning her head against his shoulder. "Mhmm you smell good," she murmured.

"And I think you might have had one too many butterbeers," Sirius teased brushing a stray hair out of her face.

Casselle smiled, "Weren't you the one saying that you were going to loosen me up so you could have your way with me?" She teased.

Sirius chuckled shaking his head at her, "I have something for you."

"Hmm and what is that?" She asked sitting up as Sirius reached into the pocket of his jeans.

He pulled out a small black box opening it so she could see.

Casselle's eyes widened as she took in the plain white gold band of the ring sitting in the velvet folds of the small box. "Sirius?" She asked glancing up into his stormy grey eyes in alarm her buzz dying on the spot.

He chuckled at her reaction, "Calm down love it's just a ring…well not just a ring but it's not that kind of ring if that's what you were thinking. Well it's not an engagement ring anyway. It's a promise ring Cass…if you'll have it that is. I just wanted you to have something to remind you that I'm in this for the long haul and that I'll always be there for you and that when we decide we're ready for that next step I intend to…well… marry you."

Casselle blinked back an unexpected dampness that had sprung to her eyes at his words, "Oh Sirius of course I'll wear it," she breathed allowing him to take her hand and slip the small ring onto her finger.

"It's goblin made and like most of their things it has certain properties. It's enchanted so that we will always know if the other's safe no matter how far away from each other we are," he explained showing her the identical ring on his own finger. It will alert us if either of us is in mortal danger or if…well if something bad happens."

Casselle gazed down at the ring Sirius had slipped onto her right hand at a loss for words. Her initial shock had been replaced by a deep contentment that spread through her. "Sirius thank you…it means so much to me."

Sirius graced her with a small smile before placing his lips on hers, "You're welcome," he murmured.

"I'm thinking we should go back to the common room," she purred as Sirius's lips moved to her neck.

"My thoughts exactly, the guys decided their present to you would be the use of our room tonight."

Casselle sprang to her feet, "What are we waiting for then!"

Sirius chuckled as he stood and the two ran back to the common room almost running into Lily and James who were making a hasty retreat from the portrait hole.

"Oh ummm we were just…" Lily began her cheeks glowing.

"Yeah us to," Casselle replied grinning at her friend. "Have fun Lils!"

She pulled Sirius past the blushing couple and up into the common room. The pair made a bee line for the boy's dorm room, not pausing to talk to anyone in their haste.

Casselle woke up the next morning and stretched smiling as Sirius's grip tightened around her.

"Morning love," he murmured against her ear.

"Morning," she sighed snuggling against his bare chest. Last night had been one of her best birthdays yet. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty," he replied wiping a stray hair out of her face.

"And we're up so early why?" she teased.

Sirius chuckled running his hands up and down her back, "I honestly have no idea."

"Mhmm and how long do you think we have before your roommates come to kick us out?"

"I would say at least another hour, maybe two."

"In that case do you want to take a shower?"

"Yes please."

Casselle climbed down the boy's staircase as quietly as she could not wanting to draw unwanted attention to herself. Halfway down she ran into a disgruntled James.

"Oh good you're up," he greeted.

"Yep, thanks for the present by the way. I really liked it," she teased.

James grimaced, "I don't want to think about it."

Casselle laughed and moved past him climbing the rest of the stairs and making her way to her own room.

A week before the Easter holiday Sirius pulled Casselle aside in the common room.

"What do you think about coming home with me for the holiday?"

Casselle's eyebrows rose, the invitation had caught her off guard. "Of course I'll come with you!" She replied her face lighting up at the thought of five days alone with Sirius.

He returned her smile visibly relaxing, "I was really hoping you'd say that," he replied kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You couldn't have been worried I'd say no," she scoffed.

"Well you can never really be one hundred percent certain can you?"

Casselle shook her head, "Our first holiday together."

"And definitely not our last," he replied kissing her again before pulling back. "Now I have to go give James a pep talk."

"For what?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy but I'm sure you'll find out later tonight."

Casselle's eyebrows rose her curiosity growing, "Couldn't I just have a hint?"

"Nope," he replied shooting her a lopsided grin before making his way over to James and pulling him up to their dorm.

Casselle watched him go with a slight frown but she pushed it out of her mind returning to her Transfigurations textbook.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked looking up from her own book.

"Sirius invited me to spend Easter with him," Casselle replied a slow grin spreading across her face.

"Merlin! Cass that's great!" Emma gushed hugging her friend.

"It was a pleasant surprise," Casselle replied returning her friends embrace.

Homework forgotten the two girls began to speculate what Sirius's loft would be like and how they would most likely be spending their Easter.

Casselle looked forward to Easter break with a mixture of emotions. She was excited at the prospect of seeing Sirius's loft and spending the holiday with him, but she couldn't help the pangs of nervousness that churned her stomach when she thought of the approaching holiday.

Five uninterrupted days alone with Sirius, the thought sent a smile to her face.

Lily was an equal mess about the approaching holiday, though for a different reason then Casselle. James had invited her to come for a visit the day after Easter and she was going mad with nerves at the thought of meeting James parents. That had apparently been the secret Sirius had been keeping from her that day.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked as the three girls packed the night before the train would be leaving.

"Lily they would be mad to not like you," Casselle replied not even looking up from her trunk. This conversation had been going on for the past hour and she had given up hope in sating Lily's fears.

"Honestly Lily, James adores you and his parents I assume adore him so they have to love you it's like math or something," Emma called from her bed where she was sitting with the latest copy of witches weekly, her belonging were still strewn about the room.

Casselle chuckled as she slammed her trunk shut, "Done" she announced pleased by the accomplishment.

"Thank Merlin," Emma exclaimed throwing her magazine to the side. "Does that mean we can go do something fun?"

"Don't you think you should pack first?" Casselle asked amusement coloring her tone.

"It will take less than five seconds I can do it in the morning," Emma replied.

"So you're not spending your last night with Remus?" Lily asked looking up from her own trunk.

A flash of emotion crossed Emma's face but she merely shrugged, "You know how Remus is one minute he's all over me and the next….well," she shrugged again before plastering her smile back on her face.

Lily and Casselle shared a look both deciding not to mention it again.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Casselle asked breaking the awkward tension that had descended on the three.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know lets go do something wild, I mean we're almost out of school and soon we have to go get jobs and we'll never be able to go back!"

Casselle grinned amused at Emma's Peter Pan complex, "That didn't really answer the question."

Emma shrugged, "Let's just go where the night takes us…spontaneity and all that."

"Fine," Casselle replied stuffing her wand in the pocket of her jeans and standing, "Lead the way."

The three girls ran from the door laughing as they sprinted past their peers and out of the portrait hole. They didn't stop running until they were out on the grounds, Emma collapsed on the ground next to an ancient willow tree near the black lake.

Casselle joined her on the ground gasping for breath as she stared up at the stars.

"Bloody hell I'm out of shape," Lily panted reclining on her elbows in the cool grass.

Casselle and Emma nodded and the three laid in silence as they caught their breath.

"So what's next Ms Adventure?" Lily asked turning her head to Emma.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Emma suggested sitting up and crossing her legs.

Casselle nodded smiling, "I'm in you go first Em."

"Okay, hmmmm Lily truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lily responded after a moment's hesitation.

"Have you and James done the dirty yet?" Emma asked a sly smile on her lips. Casselle giggled already knowing the answer but enjoying Lily's discomfort all the same.

Lily flushed her face matching the shade of her hair, "That's private!"

"Lil you have to it's the rules," Casselle pointed out grinning at her friend's embarrassment.

"Fine, no we haven't James is a perfect gentlemen!"

"Code name for total poof," Emma stage whispered to Casselle and the two erupted in giggles while Lily glared at them.

"Casselle truth or dare?" Lily shot ignoring their giggles.

Casselle hesitated before replying, "Dare."

"I dare you to…do a lap around the Quidditch pitch naked," Lily challenged a sly grin spreading across her face.

Emma burst out laughing, "Good one Lil!"

Casselle's cheeks flushed, "What if there's someone watching?"

"Then they get a free show," Emma teased standing and then pulling Casselle to her feet. "It's your own fault you could have picked truth."

Casselle stammered protests the whole way to the Quidditch pitch hoping that her friends would let her out of it, but they held fast insisting she go on with the dare.

"Guys really this is a bad idea," Casselle whined as the three girls stepped on the trim grass of the Quidditch field.

"You are soooo not getting out of this, now strip," Emma commanded.

Casselle uttered another string of protests but Emma and Lily proved to be unrelenting. Casselle sighed moving her hands to her robes. "If I freeze to death I'm blaming you," she hissed.

"You'll be fine you big baby," Lily replied with a laugh.

"Well turn around you perverts," Casselle teased waiting till Lily and Emma were facing the opposite direction before quickly removing her robe and the rest of her clothes. Her teeth began to chatter as she hugged her arms for warmth. "T-t-there," she managed through her chattering teeth feeling like an oversized popsicle.

"You have to do a lap," Lily replied and Casselle could hear the smile in her voice as she said it.

Casselle ground her teeth before starting off at a brisk run hoping that the movement would at least warm up her muscles.

"Hey what are you guys doing out here so late?" James called jogging over to where Lily and Emma stood waiting Sirius, Peter and Remus following on his heels.

Casselle shrieked as she heard the voice diving to the ground and attempting to cover herself.

Emma and Lily broke into unrestrained laughter as James stared in confusion in Casselle's direction taking a couple of steps towards her, "Cass are you alright?" He asked concern coloring his voice.

"S-stay w-where y-y-you are," She yelled. "E-em b-bring me-me m-my c-clothes!"

The boys all turned to Emma and Lily with raised eyebrows, "What's going on?" Sirius asked glancing back towards Casselle.

"Why-why don't you go find out Sirius," Emma gasped doubling over with laughter.

"Just you though," Lily added. "Everyone else best stay here."

The girls erupted in giggles again as Sirius glanced at the others. "I'll go check on her."

He jogged over to where Casselle was crouched on the ground, "Cass what's going o-" he stopped midsentence as he took in his girlfriends appearance.

"Do-don't say any-anything," she hissed, "J-just go-go get m-my cl-clothes before I-I freeze to d-d-death."

Sirius grinned at her, "What on earth are you doing running around naked?"

"Just get the clothes!"

Sirius chuckled as he ran back to the group at the far end of the pitch. "Where are they?" he asked Emma amusement coloring his tone.

Emma pointed behind her to the pile of clothing Casselle had left behind.

James, Remus and Peter followed her finger staring in confusion at the pile of clothes on the ground.

"You can't mean," Remus started his cheeks flushing as realization dawned on him.

"What?" Peter asked glancing between the pile and his friends obviously not understanding.

"Why-why the hell is Dawson running around the grounds bloody naked!" James exclaimed his cheeks coloring as his voice rose with indignation.

Emma and Lily began giggling again and even Sirius chuckled, "That's a question for these two mate. I've got to run these to Cass before she freezes…actually," he paused a sly grin spreading across his face. "I think I'll make her come and get them."

He scooped up her clothes before trotting back down the pitch stopping a good twenty paces away from her, "If you want them you'll have to come get them love."

Casselle stared at him in shock, "Sirius Orion Black, i-if you d-d-don't give me m-my robes t-t-this instant I-I'll…" She couldn't even think of something bad enough to finish her threat.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Sirius called taking off in past the end of the pitch and out onto the grounds.

Casselle stared after him shocked before bounding to her feet, "Don't you dare look!" She yelled at the group on the far end of the pitch before she took off after Sirius.

She sprinted after Sirius who had a considerable head lead; she could barely make out his form as she followed him. I'm going to kill him when I catch him, she thought to herself as her legs began to ach.

Sirius stopped his mad dash next to the willow tree, panting as he turned to watch for Casselle. A minute passed before he saw her. A slow grin spreading across his face as she ran into view, for the first time he appreciated the things running could do for the female anatomy.

"Over here love," he called grinning as she started towards him. Regardless of whatever trouble he was in the view had been well worth it.

"Sirius Orion Black I cannot BELIEVE YOU!" she shrieked storming up to him and snatching the bundle of clothing from him. "Do you know how bloody COLD it is out here!" she ranted hitting him in the chest with a closed fist. "You are such an ASS!" She continued to pound her fist into his chest.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" he relented wincing as she struck him. He reached out catching her fist in his hands. "Cass calm down," he soothed attempting to placate her. "Get dressed before you freeze to death."

Casselle glared at him for a moment longer before ripping her hands back and turning to pull her clothes on. Once she was fully clothed she stormed away from him her anger far from gone.

"Cass wait," Sirius called groaning to himself, okay maybe it hadn't been worth it. "Cass," he breathed grabbing her shoulder and turning him to face her. "At least let me give you a heating charm."

Casselle's jaw clenched as she stared at him, "Fine but don't think this means you're forgiven because you're not."

Sirius fought a grin as he muttered the charm watching as Casselle's shivering stopped and a flush appeared back in her cheeks. "Better?"

She merely glared at him in response.

"Come on Cass don't be mad," he whispered pulling her into a hug.

"I have every right to be mad," she grumbled against his chest knowing that she wouldn't be able to stay angry for long.

"Come on I only did it to watch you run," he teased. "And trust me I wasn't disappointed."

Casselle laughed despite herself, "You're such a perv!" she screeched shoving him playfully.

"Say what you will but that memory will stay with me until the day I die."

Casselle shook her head her anger gone, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to face James, Remus or Peter ever again."

"It was too dark for them to see anything, trust me I wouldn't have let you move if there was a chance of that."

"Still," she moaned her cheeks coloring.

"What were you doing running around the Quidditch pitch naked?"

"Ugh we were playing truth or dare and me and Emma laughed at Lily and I guess this was her way of getting revenge…which I'll kill her for later."

Sirius chuckled, "Come on they're probably waiting for us."

He pulled Casselle back to the Quidditch pitch and towards their group of friends who were now sitting in the soft grass waiting.

"Finally!" Emma called turning to watch them as they came closer. "I see you got your clothes back."

Casselle kept her eyes trained on the ground her cheeks a darker red then Lily's hair.

"So I hear you lot were playing a game," Sirius replied sitting down next to Emma and pulling Casselle with him. "Well come on let's keep playing…I'll go for Cass since she seems a little indisposed at the moment…"

And the group continued the game the dares getting wilder as everyone tried to top Lily. The end result was James in the lake trying to get close enough to kiss the Giant Squid and at the sight of James floundering in the water Casselle forgot about her embarrassment and laughed along with the others.

Casselle awoke the next morning to Emma frantically rushing around their dorm room attempting to pack her trunk before they had to leave for the train.

"Emmmmma!" Casselle moaned covering her head with a pillow in an attempt to drown out the noise.

"It's your fault you should have made me do more last night!" Emma groaned throwing a pile or dirty robes into her trunk.

Casselle rolled her eyes sitting up and running a hand through her disheveled hair, "What time is it?" she croaked.

"Eight," Emma called from the bathroom where she was throwing her toiletries into a bag.

"Eight!" Casselle repeated, "When have any or us ever been up at eight….much less you Em."

"To much to doooo," the other girl moaned.

"What is all the racket about!" Lily grumbled sitting up and ripping the hangings around her four poster open.

"Em's in a state cause she didn't finish any of her packing," Casselle replied swinging her legs over the side of her bed and skipping to the bathroom. As long as she was up she was going to make the best of it.

After a long shower Casselle emerged from the bathroom feeling clean and eager to start her vacation. Her eyes widened as she took in the barren room, "Well that was fast," she muttered shooting Emma a grin.

"Well you know me," Emma replied, "I do everything fast and efficiently," she waggled her eyebrows for emphasis and the two shared a laugh.

"Where's Lily?" Casselle asked glancing around the room.

"She went down to breakfast, said she'd save us a seat."

Casselle nodded, "Well then what are we waiting for?"

Breakfast passed without any excitement and it was soon time for everyone to board to Hogwarts Express. Casselle grabbed a compartment with Sirius and the others the first hint of butterflies appearing in her stomach. She was going to have five uninterrupted days with Sirius.

Sirius squeezed her hand, almost as if he could sense her anxiety and she shot him a grateful smile returning the pressure.

The trip from Hogwarts passed by in a blur and it seemed the trip only lasted five minutes before Sirius was ushering her off the train and unto the platform. Casselle pulled away moving over to Lily and Emma. "Have a good Easter," she murmured hugging each of them in turn.

"You to," Lily replied grinning at her.

"Yea try to get some rest over break will you Casselle?" Emma teased grinning at her friend. "And of course you have to give us a low down of Sirius's place the moment we get back."

Casselle laughed, "Of course," she replied hugging each of them again. "See you soon!" She called over her shoulder as she made her way back to Sirius.

"Ready?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Ready," she replied returning the smile and gripping his hand with in her own.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	34. Chapter 34

**We are soooo sorry that this took so long! Life just got in the way…plus Spring Break. I (Morgan) hope that there are still a couple of you reading! Enjoy!**

Sirius turned on the spot pulling her and the trunks with him as he apparated to his loft.

Casselle wobbled as they landed attempting to get her bearings as the effect of apparating across such a long distance.

Sirius watched her somewhat self consciously, a trait she wasn't used to seeing in him, running his hand through his hair uncertainly.

"Well are we going to go in?" She teased.

"You have the key go ahead and unlock it," he replied grinning as she fumbled to extract the chain from under her sweater. She pulled it out and looked at him waiting for him to nod before making her way to the door and fitting the key in the lock, turning it and pushing the door inward.

She hesitated on the threshold for a moment before continuing into the apartment she flipped the light switch next to the door illuminating a narrow hallway.

She walked the length of the hallway which let out into a medium sized sitting room. The floors were wooden and the walls were an indistinct beige. The sitting room had a small couch and loveseat pushed up against the far wall and a small outdated fireplace. In the far corner sat a half assembled muggle motorcycle that made Casselle raise her eyebrows. The room led straight into the kitchen which was small and empty of appliances save a stained refrigerator, a small stove and a coffee pot. A small wooden table sat off to the side of the kitchen with two simple wooden chairs.

Casselle moved to the opposite side of the living room and opened the lone door there, it swung open silently when she pushed, and she fumbled for a moment to find the light switch. Once she flipped the switch she was meet with an explosion of red and gold.

The walls were draped with Gryffindor banners and other house memorabilia, including a picture of a lion that Casselle could have sworn once hung on the common room wall. Hanging next to the banner were pictures of various motorcycle models and muggles clad in skimpy bikinis. A King size bed took up a large amount of the room; the sheets were a dark dusky gold with a comforter in a matching shade. There was a lone dresser and nightstand on which a portrait of James, Remus, Peter and Sirius sat waving at her. Next to it was a smaller one of Sirius and the Potter's, apparently taken a couple of Christmas's ago since Sirius and James appeared much younger. Even one of her and Sirius at his birthday party last year. She smiled as she looked at the pictures; they were the first personal decorations she had seen.

Sirius leaned against the doorframe watching her anxiously as she looked through his room, "I know it's not much…well I don't really need a lot of room, and I don't live here most the time and all so there isn't much in the way of furniture…"

Casselle glanced up from the photos with a smile, "It's perfect."

Sirius shifted under her smile, "You really think so?" he asked uncertainly.

She stood up crossing the room so that she stood in front of him, "I really really do," she whispered taking his face in her hands and kissing him soundly.

Sirius grinned wrapping his arms around her waist, "You know I've never christened this bed," he purred his lips moving against her neck.

"Well then we'll have to fix that," she replied pulling him with her as she fell onto the bed.

Hours later Casselle lay wrapped in Sirius's sheets feeling utterly exhausted but happy.

"Mhmmm did I wear you out?" Sirius teased his fingers drawing lazy circles down her arm.

Casselle sighed in response closing her eyes enjoying the warmth of his hands against her bare skin.

"What do you say I make us some food?"

Casselle opened her eyes staring up at him a hint of smile playing around her lips, "You know how to cook?"

"Of course, I lived by myself all summer."

"Yeah but didn't you tell me you were over at the Potter's every night?" She replied with a laugh.

Sirius placed a hand over his heart feigning hurt by her words, "I will have you know I make the best breakfast this side of Big Ben."

Casselle laughed, "Breakfast it is then."

She watched with a small smile as Sirius extracted himself from the bed and pulled on a pair of black sweat pants before making his way into the kitchen.

Casselle sat up patting down her wild hair and wrapped the sheet around her in a makeshift dress; she simply didn't think she had the energy to get dressed.

She shuffled out into the kitchen leaning against the counter as Sirius fumbled through the fridge. He was balancing a number of ingredients which he placed on the counter his eyes moving over her frame with appreciation.

"Now there's a sight I could get used to," he teased before turning back to cooking.

An hour later Casselle and Sirius sat down to a plate of hotcakes and bacon that Sirius had managed to prepare entirely on his own, he had turned away all of Casselle's offers to help claiming that he was perfectly competent of making breakfast.

He had relented and allowed Casselle to make the coffee which she poured for each of them, the two oblivious to the late hour in the day.

They enjoyed their meal in a companionable silence, and Casselle had to admit that the hotcakes were just as good, if not better than the ones her maid prepared at home.

"Okay you win your cooking skill are definitely admirable."

Sirius smiled, "See I am more than capable of taking care of myself," he teased wiping a stray drip of syrup from her chin.

Casselle nodded in agreement, "I guess you're not as much of an oversized kid as I thought."

Sirius growled at her playfully, "An over grown kid huh?"

Casselle's grin quickly turned to a surprise shriek as Sirius picked her up throwing her over his shoulder carrying her to the bedroom. "I'll show you who's a child."

Casselle woke up the next day to sunlight pouring across her face; she groaned rolling over and pulling the covers over her head.

"Morning sunshine," Sirius teased wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest.

"Mhmmm no morning, still sleeping," she murmured snuggling against his chest and closing her eyes content to lie there forever.

Sirius chuckled rubbing large circles into her back, "I don't know if it still qualifies as morning, its well past eleven."

"Still AM," she replied grinning.

Sirius chuckled again tightening his grip around her for a moment and kissing her forehead. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Sleep," she teased earning a chuckle from Sirius. She finally sat up running a hand through her long hair to push it out of her face. "Actually I think we need to do some grocery shopping. Not that your pancakes aren't fabulous, but I don't think they'll last us all week."

Sirius nodded in agreement sitting up with his back against the headboard. "Sounds perfect, get dressed and we can head out."

Casselle nodded untangling herself from the sheets and making her way to her trunk, Sirius made a noise when she rose and she turned raising her eyebrows at him.

"New plan," he announced wrapping his arms around her waist, "We have wild passionate sex then get dressed and then go to the market."

Casselle laughed her arms circling around his neck, "Mhmm I think I like this plan better."

At two o'clock Sirius and Casselle emerged from his apartment and out into the hustle and bustle of London. The morning air was cool but not too cold and Casselle and Sirius walked down the street hand in hand. They made their way to a small farmers market a couple of blocks from Sirius's apartment complex.

"So any idea what we should buy?" Sirius asked glancing around at the multiple venders with curiosity.

"Yes actually, I know how to make a couple simple things and if we can use magic it'll be way easier."

The two spent the day going through the market place and buying various goods that were offered. By the time they finished shopping their arms where loaded down with bags and they were starving.

"Let's grab a bite before we go back," Sirius suggested nodding towards a little café.

Casselle nodded in agreement but grabbed his arm before he went through the door, "Wait lets charm these so we don't have so many bags."

After a quick stop in the ally the two emerged with a single grocery sack that Sirius was carrying and entered the restaurant.

It was a small but clean place with earthy tones and deep red booths and chairs. The waitress told them to pick a table and that someone would be with them shortly.

Sirius led the way to a booth scooting in one side while Casselle sat in the other.

A waiter took their drink orders and gave them both menus to look over.

"You would never know this place is so big from the outside," Casselle marveled secretly wondering if the owners were wizards that had charmed the place.

"I know it looks a lot bigger from in here," Sirius said lightly, looking around with interest.

The two ordered and shared an excellent meal of grilled Paninis and soup. When they couldn't possibly eat another bite their waiter took their dishes and the two sat in the café for a little while longer enjoying the fact that they had absolutely no where to be.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Mrs. P invited us over for Easter dinner, if we want to that is."

"That sounds perfect," Casselle replied. "It will probably help Lily calm down at any rate."

Sirius chuckled, "Not to mention Prongs, I've never seen him in such a state. I think he might actually clean his room for her."

Casselle laughed, "Ah young love," she teased.

Sirius chuckled paying the bill, despite Casselle's protest that she should get it since he had gotten the groceries, and left making their way back home.

Once they got back Casselle insisted on putting everything away before they did anything else. Once the chore was done the two sat in Sirius's sitting room, curled up together on the couch.

"So when did you get the bike?" Casselle asked her eyes wandering over to the far corner where the monstrous machine sat against the wall.

"Right after I got my inheritance," Sirius replied following her line of sight. "I've been tinkering with it and when I'm done it'll be able to fly."

Surprise colored Casselle's features, "To fly?" she asked looking at the bike with renewed interest.

Sirius nodded, "Here come take a closer look." He pulled her from the couch over to the bike where various pieces laid around the main body.

"I had to do some pretty complicated charms, but I think I've almost got it. You see when you push this button here it will activate an anti-gravity charm and then you'll rise into the air. The hard part was making sure all the steering and braking options still work while you're in flight but I think I've almost gotten it."

Casselle nodded impressed with his work, "Wow you really were bored last summer," she teased threading her fingers through his.

Sirius laughed before pulling her back to the couch, "When it's done I promise to take you for a ride."

"That would be…fun," Casselle replied glancing nervously at the bike.

Sirius laughed again hearing the anxiety in her voice, "We'll be fine Cass, you know I'd never let anything hurt you."

She smiled up at him, "I know."

The week passed by in a blur for Casselle, Sirius kept her busy with various activities, most of which happened in the bedroom. The couple managed to get out at least once a day though, walking through a small park near Sirius's loft or taking in a muggle film (a past time Sirius seemed to have taking a liking to ever since Casselle had first taken him and James).

The night before Easter Sirius told Casselle to get dressed up but refused to say more than that.

"Come on just a little hint?" she pleaded wrapping her arms around him and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry love, it's a surprise. Now go get ready or we'll be late."

Casselle scowled but did as he asked slipping into a dark blue wrap dress that hugged her figure perfectly. She used her wand to curl her hair creating long loose waves that flowed down her back. She added some light makeup before deciding she was presentable. She left the bathroom and went to the sitting room where Sirius was waiting.

"Wait here I have something that will go perfectly with your dress," he stated standing and disappearing into his room.

She stood waiting in the sitting room and Sirius returned a moment later, "Turn around," he whispered waiting until she complied before slipping the necklace around her neck.

Casselle looked down, "Oh!" she exclaimed as her eyes met the familiar sapphire necklace.

"I have these too," Sirius replied handing her the matching earrings. "I've been holding onto them for you," he explained with a slightly sheepish expression.

"You mean since I chucked them at you in the common room?" Casselle teased fitting the earrings into place.

"Well yeah…"

"I'm glad you did, I always loved them," Casselle replied kissing him lightly. "Now we better be off wouldn't want to be late for whatever we're doing."

Sirius grinned lacing her fingers with his and heading out of the apartment and into the night.

Sirius refused to give Casselle any hints about where they were going, insisting that it was a surprise and she would find out soon enough.

Sirius led her down to the subway and the pair got off at the West Dulwich stop. From there Sirius hailed a cab and the two climbed into the back, Sirius giving the address to the driver before the car lurched to a start. Casselle took in her surroundings with interest, they were obviously in the older part of London and the buildings and houses had a dated older century look to them. It was what she imagined traveling back in time would be like. Finally the cab stopped at the gates of a regal ancient mansion, Sirius paid the cab driver their fare smiling the whole time.

"We're here," he announced grabbing her hand and pulling her through the gate and into the building. The inside took Casselle's breath away, the carpet was a royal red and a grand chandelier hung from the ceiling. A roped off staircase lay directly in front of them while to their right a snotty looking hostess stood behind a podium greeting people.

"Where are we?" She breathed glancing at Sirius.

"It's called the Beauberry House," he replied. "It's one of the best restaurants in London and the foods absolutely to die for."

Sirius gave their name to the hostess who promptly led them to their table. The dining area was even more elegant then the entrance and Casselle couldn't help but turn her head from side to side to take in her surroundings.

Once they were seated Sirius put in an order for some champagne, "So what do you think?" he asked after the waiter had left them alone.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "How did you find it?"

"Unfortunately I've been here once before with my parents, though they don't come anymore too many muggles for their liking. But I've always been fond of it. Something about being in an old building makes the experience that much more enjoyable."

Casselle nodded her agreement still marveling at the beauty of the building. The rest of the night passed in a quiet blur of good food and laughter for the couple and after their second round of champagne Casselle was feeling warm if not a little buzzed.

"That was probably the best meal of my life," she sighed leaning back in her seat.

"I know exactly what you mean, are you ready to head out to our next destination?"

Casselle's eyes widened in shock, "You mean there's more?"

"Of course there's more," Sirius replied. He left the money for the bill on the table before taking her hand and pulling her from the table.

Once they were a good distance from the house Sirius pulled out his wand and grabbed her hand, "It'll be quicker if we apparate."

Casselle nodded squeezing his hand tightly as the familiar feeling of being shoved through a rubber tube overcame her. She stumbled slightly when they landed but Sirius quickly steadied her.

She shook her head shaking off the lingering dizziness that always accompanied apparition.

Once she felt normal she took in their surroundings smiling when she realized they were at the same beach they had went to on their first date. She took a deep breath of salty air bending down and pulling off her heels relishing the feel of sand between her toes.

Sirius moved behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. "This is one of my favorite places in the world."

"Mine too," Casselle replied putting her arms over his. The pair stood there watching the waves lap against the sand. "I wish we could stay here forever," Casselle confessed.

Sirius smiled kissing her on the cheek, "Well we can't stay forever but we can stay as long as you like tonight," he replied pulling away from her and pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and muttering an enlarging charm until it was the size of a blanket. He spread it out on the sand as close to the water as they could get without getting wet and then pulled her down. The two laid there for awhile looking up at the stars enjoying each other's warmth.

"Thank you for tonight, it was perfect," Casselle murmured turning on her side and snuggling against his chest.

"You're welcome," he replied wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently on the lips.

Casselle surprised him by deepening the kiss, moving so that she was on top of him. The two broke the kiss for air and Casselle moved to his neck pausing when he chuckled.

"What?" she asked leaning back so she could look into his stormy eyes.

"I just figured you'd make us wait until we got back to the apartment," he teased trailing his hands up her arms.

"Well if you'd rather wait…" she teased making to move away from him.

Sirius's grip tightened around her holding her in place, "No no I'm more than happy to give you what you want."

Casselle laughed leaning down and capturing his lips with hers. Her fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt fumbling to undo them. Once she had removed his shirt her fingers drifted to his pants unbuttoning them and sliding them down his narrow hips.

Likewise Sirius's hands moved to the back of her dress and reaching the zipper and tugging it down. Her dress fell away from her body and she lifted her hips so Sirius could pull it all the way off. Once they were both disrobed Sirius flipped them hovering over her frame.

His lips trailed down her neck and to her chest capturing one of her taunt nipples in his mouth and sucking gently. Casselle groaned arching her back under his ministrations.

"Sirius," she pleaded knotting her fingers in his hair.

He smiled loving the need in her voice as he parted her legs slowly sliding into her. She gasped and wiggled her hips against his, attempting to accelerate their pace but Sirius was unrelenting. He continued his slow pace until Casselle was begging him for more.

"Sirius please I need you," she groaned raking her nails down his back.

His self control was broken at her plea and the two continued in an increasingly frenzied pace until they were both sent over the edge.

They laid on the blanket a tangled pair of limbs, both panting from their efforts.

"That was possibly the best sex we've ever had," Casselle teased throwing her arm over his stomach and resting her head against his chest.

Sirius chuckled stroking her hair gently, "Well now that the bars been set I'll just have to work on setting it higher."

Casselle laughed relaxing into him, loving that she could feel his heart beating against her cheek.

The next day Casselle and Sirius spent the day cleaning and getting ready for Easter at the Potter's.

Once the house was spotless Casselle worked on making some cupcakes to bring over to the Potter's, wanting to contribute something to the meal even if it was something small.

Once they were both dressed and ready the pair apparated over to James's and were greeted at the door by a very happy Mrs. Potter.

"Excellent, you have perfect timing Sirius. Go see if you can calm James down, he's in a right state about his girlfriend coming over tonight."

Sirius shot Casselle a grin before disappearing inside the house. Casselle laughed handing Mrs. Potter the cupcakes she had brought. The older witch ushered her into the house fussing over the cupcakes and complementing her on her dress. Casselle smiled and accepted the praise graciously.

"So tell me about this girl James has been going on about for the past six years, he said you two are friends?"

Casselle laughed, "Yeah Lily is one of my best friends and my dorm mate and James has been head over heels for her since our first year. And Lily…well Lily is head girl and she's absolutely brilliant at everything…well except flying. She hasn't always been James's biggest fan but she's come around."

Mrs. Potter nodded, "Well in any case she seemed wonderful when she was here a couple of summers ago."

Casselle helped Mrs. Potter in the kitchen until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Casselle called running into the entrance hall and pulling the door open. "Surprise!" She called laughing at the look of shock on her friends face.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be here!" Lily exclaimed hugging Casselle tightly. "It would have saved me some sleep!"

Casselle laughed moving aside so Mrs. Potter could say her own hellos.

Lily greeted Mrs. Potter with a shy smile, thanking her for the invitation and complimenting her on her home.

James bounded down the stairs grinning from ear to ear, "Lily you came!"

Lily laughed letting out a surprised squeak as James swept her up into a hug lifting her off the ground and kissing her soundly on the mouth. When James finally returned Lily to the ground her face matched the shade of her hair but she was smiling none the less.

Sirius and Casselle shared a grin as they all made their way into the living room where James introduced Lily to his father and the group fell into easy conversation until dinner was ready.

Everything was going perfectly, the food was good and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were entertaining the girls with stories about Sirius and James from their earlier years.

Just as Mr. Potter was explaining how James had managed to slip one of the neighbor boys a joke candy from Zonko's that made him snort like a pig when an ear splitting alarm sounded.

Casselle covered her ears in confusion wincing at the loud noise and glancing around in alarm for the source of the noise.

"Stay here," Mr. Potter commanded, pulling his wand out of his robes and disapparating with his wife.

The alarm quieted and the two girls stared at each other in alarm.

"It's okay, mom and dad are aurors, it happens every time they get called in after an attack…"

The group waited in tense silence for twenty minutes before James suggested they move to the living room to wait.

It was over two hours before they heard the familiar pops that marked someone apparating. A tired looking Mr. and Mrs. Potter came into view and the teenagers breathed a sigh of relief as they realized both of them were unharmed.

"What happened?" James asked helping his mother into her arm chair.

"Death Eater raid…they got the whole family. They must have been caught off guard with it being the holiday and all," Mr. Potter explained. "It was a wizarding family which is rare but not unheard of."

"Do you know the name?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah the mailbox said Thompson on it," Mr. Potter replied.

Casselle's body went cold and the color drained from her face, "T-Thompson?" she asked her voice hoarse. "Was it in Liverpool?"

"Yes actually," Mr. Potter replied glancing over at Casselle with concern.

Casselle ignored the look her eyes locking with Lily's, "Emma," she breathed.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Potter murmured.

"We-we have to go make sure," Casselle announced. "She-she might not have been there or-or-" she fought against the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. "We have to check!"

"Casselle," Sirius whispered his face grim, "Cass they said the whole family was accounted for….I'm so sorry Cass."

"You don't know that!" She cried pulling away from Sirius. "We have to go check…we have to make sure!" And with that she turned on the spot disappearing with a crack.

She landed in Emma's yard and took off towards the house at a sprint. Please don't be here, please Em don't be here, she thought pushing through the lines the aurors had set up and running into the house. It was quiet and the feeling of dark magic lingered. The living room was empty and Casselle quickly moved to the kitchen her eyes widening as she saw Mrs. Thompson's body on the floor.

Tears flooded her eyes but she pushed them back continuing her search, she froze as she entered the dining room. The table was still set with food piled in the middle. Dishes were strewn around the room most were in pieces. Some of the chairs had been turned over but they didn't hide the forms laying still on the green carpet.

Casselle fought a bought of nausea as she moved from body to body feeling a pang of hope as each turned out to be someone other than her friend. Her hope was quickly crushed as she reached the far side of the room where Emma's golden hair lay in a curtain over her face. Casselle knelt brushing the hair out of her face. A sob caught in her throat as she stared at her friend's lifeless form. She looked as if she could have been sleeping but Casselle knew better. Tears over took her as she finally accepted that her friend was dead.

Minutes later, she felt two arms wrap around her, as she cried over her friends dead body. She turned her face into Sirius's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Sirius rocked her back and forth as he tried to hold back his own tears as he took in the image of Emma lying on the floor. Despite his best efforts tears streamed down his face.

"Casselle," he choked out. "Casselle I'm sorry but we can't stay here. The aurors have to finish their work." Sirius said softly pushing past the lump in his throat.

Casselle didn't acknowledge his words, she just continued to cry. He pulled her up with him and led her out of the house slowly. As they left walked out the door she looked up to see the shimmering green skull and serpent floating above the house. She felt a wave of rage and grief rack her body as she glared up at Voldemort's sign.

Sirius followed her gaze, and squeezed her tighter, before turning them both and apparating back to the Potter's. As they landed on the front porch Casselle tried to pull herself together, she had gotten a handle on her sobs, but tears still streaked down her cheeks.

When they entered the house Casselle's eyes immediately landed on Lily who was sitting with James crying. She looked up and cried in anguish hurrying over to her friend wrapping her arms around her as they both slid to the floor crying into each other's shoulders.

After an hour of the two girls crying Mrs. Potter ushered them into the living room to have some tea hoping to calm them down. Lily and Casselle sat next to each other hold each other's hands knowing they couldn't get through this without each other. Sirius and James sat on either side of their girlfriends unsure of how to proceed.

They all sat in silence as Lily and Casselle sipped their tea not even tasting the warm liquid as it slid down their throats. As the sky darkened, Mrs. Potter suggested that Casselle and Sirius stay the night but Casselle shook her head saying they still hadn't packed. They left shortly after, Casselle hugging Lily fiercely before they said their goodbyes.

When they arrived at the loft Casselle was uncharacteristically silent, and it worried Sirius more than anything else.

"Cass…" He said laying a hand on her shoulder as she stood in the entrance of their apartment. But before he could say anything else she started crying again, she turned toward him and buried her face in his chest holding on to him tightly.

"Sirius will you just hold me?" She sobbed terrified that she might lose him too.

Sirius answered by sweeping her up in his arms and leading her to the bedroom where he laid her down and pulled her close rubbing her back with soft circles as she sobbed her sorrow away.

It took a long time before Casselle finally cried herself to sleep, Sirius continued rubbing her back unable to sleep knowing she would have a fit full sleep.

Casselle woke up more tired than she was when she fell asleep. She had woken up screaming at least twice in the night, and Sirius was always there to calm her down and lull her back to sleep. She rolled over to see Sirius asleep, she moved to get out of bed quietly but Sirius jerked awake at the movement.

He blinked his eyes focusing on Casselle, "How are you?" He asked his face taking on a sympathetic look.

She dropped her head as he sat up and put his arms around her. "I don't want to cry, but I can't help it," She said softly tears already building in her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay," Sirius said rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as the tears came more freely.

"It can't be real. She can't be gone." Casselle sobbed.

Sirius didn't know what to say, he had never dealt with something like this and to see Casselle, someone who was always so strong, break down terrified him beyond belief.

After Casselle finally contained her tears she pulled away from Sirius steeling her face over. He looked at her worriedly, when she said, "That bastard is going to pay for this. Whoever did this won't get away with it, I'm going to make sure of it."

Sirius just stared back at her afraid to say anything. "Cass…the aurors will take care of this. They know what they're doing they won't let them go unpunished."

"Do you really think the aurors can stop them?" She asked incredulously. "Sirius the aurors have been trying to stop them for years now, but it seems that every year there are more deaths. How long is it going to take for them to finally put a stop to these deaths?" She asked anger taking over her sadness.

"Cass you can't think like that. Have faith in them. There have been deaths but there have also been arrests. Voldemort is attacking anyone to get his point across. They can't protect everyone."

Casselle sighed, "I know you're right, I just…I don't know what else to do."

"Come on, let's get some breakfast before we have to go the train station." Sirius said standing up and pulling Casselle along with him.

She settled at the table while Sirius cooked up some quick eggs and bacon placing it in front of her. She stared at it not feeling hungry.

"Come on babe, you have to eat." He said urging her.

She shrugged, "I'm not really hungry."

"Cass… please just a few bites."

Casselle humored him and ate a few bites before pushing her plate away. "I'm going to make sure I have everything packed," She said standing up and heading into the room.

Sirius sighed finishing his breakfast but not really tasting it, as he stared at the doorway to the bedroom wondering about Casselle. He washed the dishes and put them away before entering the bedroom to see Casselle staring at something in her hand. "Cass…" He called out softly moving to sit beside her.

She sagged into his side as he looked down at an old picture of Casselle, Lily and Emma in one of their earlier years of Hogwarts. "I found this in my trunk," she said quietly trying not to cry.

"Oh Cass," He said holding her tightly.

She brushed away the tears and stood up, "Alright we have to get moving we have to be at the train station in an hour." She said placing the picture in the trunk and moving around the room. Sirius stared after her confused.

"Do you have everything?" She asked turning back to him.

"Uh…" He didn't know what to say he was still confused about her instant change in emotions. "Yeah I think so, I'll check. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, well let's get a move on. I'm not going to let you make me late for the train." She said before moving into the next room leaving Sirius alone to stare after her.

He got up and made sure all his clothes and the few extra things he packed were loaded up. When everything was packed up and stacked together for easy transportation, he walked into the living room to see that Casselle had cleaned the whole kitchen and tidied up the living room, but he couldn't see her. He noticed the bathroom light on and walked in to see her bent over the tub scrubbing it.

"Casselle what are you doing?" he asked raising his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"I'm cleaning what does it look like?" She said not looking up. "Your place is filthy, have you ever cleaned before?"

Sirius thought about it, "Uh, no."

Casselle let out a sigh and continued to scrub.

"Cass come on, we have to get ready to go." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. She sagged under the weight. "Cass…are you okay?"

"Sirius do we have to go back?" She whispered still not looking up from the bathtub.

"What?" Sirius asked shocked. He knew Casselle's favorite place to be was Hogwarts and the fact that she didn't want to go back was something to cause alarm.

"Can't we just stay here? Together? Alone? Away from everything?" Her voice shaking as she tried to hold in her tears.

Sirius knelt down moving his arm around her shoulder. "Casselle where is this coming from?" He asked anxiously.

She leaned into him finally putting down the sponge. "I just don't want to go back," she admitted tears filling her eyes.

"Hey it'll be okay; I told you I'll protect you with my life." He said holding her tightly.

"I can't stay there, not without her," She sobbed holding him tightly.

Sirius felt a tightening in his throat as he rubbed her back. "I know it'll be hard Cass, but Emma wouldn't want you to give up your schooling because of this. She would want you to continue living your life. Not throw it all away."

"But it's so hard," She sobbed out.

"I know it is. But I'll be there for you, and we'll get through this together. We have Lily and James and Remus who will be there for support but Cass they also need your support. You can't leave Lily there alone she needs you more than ever right now." He said rubbing her back.

She nodded against his chest, "You're right." She pulled away wiping her face with her sleeve. "I just don't want it to be true."

He wiped the last tear from her cheek, "I know. Neither do I."

"We need to get going." She said finally standing up.

Sirius nodded and followed her towards their luggage. After they had everything together, they apparated to Kings Cross Station.

They hurried toward platform 9 ¾, they were running late after their conversation in the bathroom.

They pushed past parents trying to get to the train in time, "Excuse us," Casselle said as a man stood in front of them.

The man turned and Casselle stopped in her tracks in horror. "Casselle it's been a while," her father drawled glaring down at her.

Sirius stopped for a second before pulling Casselle away with a glare at her father. "Come on Cass," He said through clenched teeth.

"Casselle Marie, you do not walk away from me," He snarled after them.

Sirius turned around outraged. "Why? You've turned your back on her!" He growled standing inches from him. "Have you ever even loved her? You beat her and locked her away! She has every right to walk away from you, you bastard!" All his anger from the last few days let itself out on Casselle's father.

Casselle laid her hand on Sirius's shoulder, "Sirius we have to go." She said softly not looking at her father.

Sirius stared at him, until Casselle tugged at him pulling him away.

"Casselle you won't always have people to protect you." Her father called after them. "People are already dying."

Casselle stopped turning her head slowly, to see her father smirking at her. Did he know about Emma? She thought. Before she could question it the train whistle blew causing Sirius to pull her along.

They jumped on the train just in time, as it started moving slowly forward. "Come on let's go find the others." Sirius said grabbing her hand and pulling her through the train.

They found the rest of the marauders and Lily in one of the last compartments sitting solemnly none of them talking. Lily had her face buried in James's chest as Remus stared out the window, and Peter just stared down at his hands.

They all looked up as Sirius and Casselle entered, Lily's eyes were red and swollen as if she was trying not to cry. Casselle hurried toward Lily as Sirius put away their luggage and sat down next to her and across from Remus.

Lily turned to Casselle and hugged her tightly, Casselle hugged her in return. "Cass what are we going to do?" She sobbed letting the tears flow that she was holding in.

"We'll get through this Lil, we have to." She said fighting back the tears. "Emma wouldn't have wanted us to have mourned for her for so long. She would probably hit us if she saw us crying over her like this." Casselle said with a soft laugh.

Lily laughed as well holding her tighter. "You're right. Emma would want us to drink our sorrows away and remember the good times."

Casselle pulled back wiping her eyes as Lily did the same. "We'll get through this Lil," She turned toward James and then Remus who continued to stare out the window. "All of us together will get through this." She held Sirius's hand as she stared at Remus urging him to look toward her.

Finally Remus turned to her with his eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and regret. The rest of the train ride passed in silence.

**It's a sad sad chapter and we apologize for that. Emma was one of my (Morgan) favorite characters **


	35. Chapter 35

**So we know it's been practically forever since we updated but we'll try to be quicker now that summer is here! Thanks for sticking with us!**

Casselle was dreading the welcome home feast for the first time in her life, because she knew what that feast would bring. She sat down between Lily and Sirius staring glumly down at the table. She grabbed Sirius's hand squeezing hard, as she watched Dumbledore stand. He glanced over at her before squeezing her hand back comfortingly.

"Welcome back everyone, I hate to delay our feast but I have some grave news to tell you all." Dumbledore started. "It is with great sadness that I inform you one of our own students, Emma Thompson, and her family were murdered by Lord Voldemort over break." He paused as gasps of horror ran through the hall.

Lily sucked in a breath as she tried to hold in her tears, James put his arm around her and she leaned into him gratefully. Casselle just focused her eyes on her headmaster while Sirius rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb.

"The Thompson's were a great wizard family who was targeted because of their acceptance of muggles and muggleborns. Ms. Thompson would have grown into a great witch but her life was cut short." Dumbledore's voice was soft but determined as he looked out at the students. "Voldemort is becoming a risk to us all and it is you at this time who will suffer the most if he is not stopped. You all must make a choice to fight against Voldemort or with him. Sadly there is no in between. I hope you all chose wisely." Dumbledore finished solemnly his voice trailing over each and every one of the students.

Casselle looked around as well, her eyes falling upon her brother who was staring at her with a knowing smirk. Casselle made a noise very similar to a snarl, tightening her hold on Sirius causing him to wince and follow her gaze. His eyes narrowed as he noticed none of the Slytherins were paying attention to Dumbledore.

"Now please let us have a moment of silence for Emma Thompson," he said bowing his head, as he did most of the students followed. A tear slid down Casselle's cheek as the thought of Emma washed over her. "We will have a funeral for the Thompson family tomorrow for any who would like to attend. Let the rest of this year bring happiness," Dumbledore said waving his hand allowing the food to appear before them.

The students ate mostly in silence the mood in the Great Hall unusually somber.

The Gryffindors made their way to their common room silently. They settled down by the fire Casselle curled up in Sirius's lap and Lily did the same with James. Remus sat in silence staring off into the fire. As time passed the warmth of the fire and the soothing circles Sirius rubbed into her back was lulling Casselle to sleep.

"Love you're falling asleep," Sirius whispered.

Casselle opened her eyes slowly to see Lily falling asleep as well. She stretched and moaned sleepily. "I guess we should go to bed."

Lily opened her eyes and caught Casselle's gaze they both knew what they were thinking. There would be one bed empty when they entered that dormitory. Casselle leaned up and kissed Sirius before standing up. "You ready Lil?" Casselle asked softly.

Lily turned from James and nodded before following Casselle to the dorm. They opened the door slowly and walked in trying to avoid the empty bed to their right.

"Cass?" Lily called quietly from behind her.

"Lil we can get through this together," Casselle said tears building in her eyes.

They crawled into bed drawing their curtains to block out the image of their friends empty bed.

Casselle fell asleep to dreams of Emma, she watched as her smiling face turned stone cold and terrified in front of her. A flash of green light flashed across her vision and Casselle jerked awake panting, a cold sweat covering her body.

"Casselle?" Lily called.

"Yeah," she asked pulling her curtains away to see Lily still awake with tears in her eyes.

"I can't sleep here Cass, not without her."

Casselle got up and moved over to Lily. "I know Lil," She said hugging her. "I know where we can go," Casselle said pulling her up. "Come on."

They crept into the boy's dormitory to the sound of soft snores. Casselle walked over to Sirius's bed as Lily stopped at James's.

"Sirius?" She called gently nudging him.

Sirius opened his eyes sleepily, "Cass?" he croaked. "What's going on?"

"We can't sleep in there, I can't do it," Casselle said as tears slid down her face.

Sirius sat up and pulled her down to him. "Shh, it'll be okay. You can sleep here, lie down." he said pulling the blanket over her.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and when Casselle awoke the next morning she smiled feeling Sirius's strong arms wrapped around her, for a second she allowed herself to forget what day it was and just imagines that everyone was alive and happy.

A few minutes later Sirius stretched and opened his eyes to smile down at Casselle, "Morning love," He greeted softly rubbing her arm.

Casselle gave a small smile, "Morning."

"Don't worry, I'll be there every step of the way. I won't leave your side, I promise," He said tightening his hold on her. Casselle nodded not allowing herself to cry anymore.

She burrowed her face in his chest relishing in his warmth, "I love you," She whispered. Sirius kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

The funeral was bigger than Casselle thought it would be, all of Gryffindor and most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sat in the seats, as well as members of Emma's family. Casselle's throat tightened as she stared upon the marble caskets that stood in front of them.

The funeral was full of tears, and members of Emma's family telling stories. Casselle felt as though the whole thing passed in a blur or tears. Sirius sat by her side holding her hand the entire time.

After the funeral Sirius and James insisted that they play a game of exploding snaps. Remus refused saying he had to study, which caused his friends to stare after him in concern. Finally Casselle and Lily smiled as the cards exploded in James's face.

"It's a good look for you prongs!" Sirius called causing everyone to laugh.

Casselle watched as Lily leaned over to pat soot off of James's face and give him a kiss, and she knew they would get through this. Emma would always be in the back of their minds, but she deserved that. They would move on and enjoy their lives because Emma wouldn't want anything less.

Over the next few days everyone seemed to fall back into their same routines, Casselle and Lily still didn't feel comfortable sleeping in their dorm, but they were sure Emma would approve of their new choice of lodgings, though Casselle did notice that Remus became more distant and quiet. She knew it wasn't a good idea but as they sat by the fire she had to see what Remus was thinking.

She pushed into his mind and gasped in surprise as images of Emma rushed at her. She took a breath and steadied herself controlling his thoughts, until she heard. _It's my fault. She's gone because of me. I really am a monster._

Casselle allowed her mouth to fall open in shock as she stared at Remus. Sirius looked at her confused, "Cass what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, uh Remus can I talk to you?" She asked standing up.

Remus looked at her confused but nodded and followed her to a back corner, as Sirius stared after them in confusion.

"Remus I know what you're thinking and you can't think like that." Casselle started.

"How- You read my mind?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, I had to. You're scaring me; you're scaring all of us." Casselle replied.

"Cass I'm sorry. She shouldn't have died…I just…" Remus whispered.

"Remus stop! You had nothing to do with Emma's death. Voldemort killed her, not you. You can't blame yourself for this." Casselle said sternly.

"But if I had just-" Remus started.

"If you had just what? You didn't do anything Remus."

"But they know, Snape knows what I am and they're punishing people who associate with half breeds just as much as muggle borns. If I wasn't a monster then she'd still be here," Remus argued.

"You are NOT a monster Remus; you are a boy who has had an awful thing happen to him and nothing more. You cannot keep blaming yourself whenever anything bad happens." Casselle insisted. "Promise me, you will let this go. You didn't cause Emma's death and she would never want you to think that."

"I cared about her Cass, I really did. I just couldn't tell her. I didn't want to lose her as a friend," He said miserably.

"I know Remus. It's okay," Casselle said putting her arms around him in a tight hug as he drew in a shaky breath. She pulled away and kept her hands on his shoulders. "Now promise me Remus. Promise me that you will not torture yourself with this."

"I promise," Remus said.

"Good, now let's go watch some cards explode in James's face," She said with a smile and pulling Remus up with her.

Sirius looked up at Casselle curiously, but she only shook her head slightly before settling down next to him with Remus in tow.

The next couple of days passed quickly, Casselle was excited for her next lesson with Dumbledore. The knowledge that she was able to do something to help defeat Voldemort was enough to get her through these hard times without Emma.

Sirius and Casselle entered Dumbledore's office that Friday evening.

"Hello Ms. Dawson, Mr. Black I know it has been a grave week for you both, so we can take it slow if you'd like." Dumbledore said ushering them into seats.

"No professor, I would like to continue my training as usual," Casselle said determinedly.

"As you wish," Dumbledore said preparing her for more focused mind reading.

They spent the next hour with Casselle flipping through Sirius's mind easily able to control what she wanted to see, as well as fight off some spells from Dumbledore.

After they were finished and Casselle sat in a chair trying to control her breathing, she looked up to her headmaster. "Professor, I know you're planning a force against Voldemort and I want to be part of it," Casselle said determinedly while Sirius dropped his jaw in shock.

Dumbledore stared at her with his piercing blue eyes, "Casselle, I am forming an army to fight against Voldemort, but students are not allowed to enter."

"But sir! I've been training for this for the last three years, I've spied on the Death Eaters and put my life on the line, I deserve the right to fight!" She said angrily.

"Casselle I know I have put a lot of responsibility on you, but this is a decision you need to think about and make when you are finally out of school." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Professor please, I need to fight." Casselle said her voice taking on a more pleading tone.

"Casselle I know the lost of Ms Thompson was devastating but you can't rush into this for revenge. It will not end well, and if that is the only reason behind your desire to fight then you need to think very carefully and take a step back, revenge is not the answer at a time like this," Dumbledore said slowly.

Casselle nodded keeping her mouth shut before she said something she would regret.

"You both may leave if you have nothing else to say," Dumbledore said. Casselle and Sirius got up and left silently.

Casselle walked with Sirius hand in hand down the corridor. Sirius debating on whether or not to talk about the conversation Casselle had had with Dumbledore. "Cass when were you going to tell me about this idea?"

Casselle sighed, "Sirius you had to have known that I've been leaning towards this."

"Yes but we should have talked about this, if we're going to have a life together, I think I have a right to know about major decisions." He said.

"Well, well if it isn't the blood traitor and his whore," A familiar voice drawled.

They both turned to see Nathaniel standing with Snape, Regulus, and Avery in the corridor behind them.

"What do you want Nate?" Casselle asked venom lacing her words.

"Just wanted to share my condolences about your dead friend," he said putting emphasis on the last two words.

Casselle's hands tightened into fists. "Say one more word and I swear I will kill you."

"I bet she begged for her life on her hands and knees. Probably offered herself up to the Death Eaters to save her own skin," He sneered a hard glint in his eyes.

She about threw herself at him ignoring the fact that she had a wand, but Sirius caught her around the waist holding her back. "DON'T YOU DARE!" She shouted struggling against him. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! SHE WAS A GREAT WITCH!" Casselle screeched.

"Casselle come on, don't let him get to you!" Sirius yelled into her ear trying to be heard over her shouts.

"Do you think it was a quick death or a slow one. I can see it now the cruciatus curse until she begged for her death. And then the rewarding image of seeing the last bit of life leave her eyes. Nothing could be more inspiring, don't you think?"

She let out a scream of rage as she struggled even harder against Sirius's arms. "LET ME GO!" She shouted clawing at his arms, her mind going blank except for the thought of killing Nate. "YOU BASTARD!" She spat at him.

"Casselle let's go!" Sirius cried struggling to keep a hold on her as she drew blood from his arms. "You can't do anything right now. Just let it go." Sirius said.

She relaxed in his arms, as Nate turned to leave with the rest following him. "Great path you've chosen Regulus," She called after him causing them all to stop and stare at her including Sirius. "You could have been something great if only you had listened to your brother, but you chose to follow behind like a lost puppy. How could your parents be proud of a cowardly follower?" She asked nastily. Regulus flinched at the insult but didn't say anything.

"And you," She said glaring at Snape. "No wonder Lily picked James over you Snivellus," She sneered. His gaze narrowed at her. "You're just like Regulus allowing the others to make decisions while you follow behind hopelessly. Be a man Snivellus, or you'll never get the girl. James is twice the man you are." She said before turning back to them and walking away.

As they both turned, Snape pulled out his wand and caused three huge slashes to form on Casselle's back. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. Sirius looked down in horror, "CASSELLE!" He cried pulling her up, "What did you do?" He yelled over at Snape enraged. Casselle had lost consciousness from the amount of blood pooling around her. Without thinking he lifted Casselle up and without a second glance behind him, ran to the hospital wing.

"MADAME LEMOORE!" Sirius screamed for the nurse as he pushed through the doors.

"Who is calling at this hour?" She cried walking out of her office in a night gown.

"Please she's been bleeding a lot. She's been hit by a curse, I don't know what kind." Sirius rambled moving her to a bed and laying her on her stomach.

Madame Lemoore hurried over to them and examined the wound. "I have never seen this kind of curse before. It may take a while."

"She's lost a lot of blood, she doesn't have a lot of time." Sirius said frantically standing over her.

"Mr. Black if you want me to help her you need to step back so I can work properly." She said summoning several potions towards her. She started muttering spells moving her wand over the wounds the blood started to slow.

Sirius moved back a few feet but watched on anxiously. He didn't know what to think, he couldn't lose Casselle. She had to be okay.

"Will she be okay?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Mr. Black you are not helping by being here. You should be in bed!" She cried trying to stop the bleeding completely so she could heal the wounds. But when she thought the bleeding had stopped it just started again. "Black get Dumbledore!" She screamed at him.

Sirius stared at her in shock as blood continued to flow out of Casselle's back. "NOW!"

He turned and hurried out of the doors. He ran as fast as he could back to Dumbledore's office. He yelled the password at the statue and ran up the stairs pounding on the door.

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" he yelled.

Dumbledore opened the door, "Mr. Black what is going on? What happened?" He asked staring down at the blood on his robes.

"It's Casselle, she's been hit with a curse and she won't stop bleeding, Madame Lemoore said to come get you," He said half out of breath and rambling as Dumbledore hurried him down the stairs and they ran off to the hospital wing.

"Evelyn, how is she?" He asked hurrying over to her.

"I don't know Albus, the bleeding keeps going, and every time it stops it just begins again." She said not looking up from Casselle's body.

"Let me see," He said looking it over. He examined the gashes quickly. "This was done by a curse?"

"Yes, I think it was Severus Snape, but I couldn't be sure," Sirius said peering around them trying to get a view of Casselle.

Dumbledore nodded, before he offered a few spells waving his wand over the wounds, finally the blood began to stop, and Madame Lemoore hurried to try and close the wounds.

After another twenty minutes Casselle's wounds were healed but she was still unconscious and completely pale. They moved her to a new bed where she laid while Sirius sat at the side of her bed holding her hand staring at her while her chest moved slowly.

"Mr. Black, Ms Dawson needs rest and so do you. You are not doing anyone any help by sitting their covered in blood. Why don't you go take a shower, change and come back in the morning." Madame Lemoore suggested.

"I'm not leaving her," Sirius said defiantly.

"Mr. Black you are going to put her into shock if she sees you like that, do you really want to cause her more problems?" She asked. "Now at least go change, now!"

Sirius looked up and nodded slowly. He stood and kissed Casselle softly on the forehead before letting go of her hand and walking out of the hospital wing.

He entered the common room by sheer luck, he wasn't paying attention to anything as he walked through the castle. He entered his dormitory to find James sitting on his bed with Lily.

James hurried up, "Sirius! What the hell happened?" He asked and stopped upon seeing the blood. "Is-is that blood? Who's is it? Where's Casselle?" He asked worry causing his voice to shake.

"Yes, it's Casselle's. Snape hit her with a curse after we left Dumbledore's office. She's in the hospital wing, I have to change before I can go back there." Sirius said exhaustion obvious in his slow tone. He moved to his trunk without a second glance at James and Lily searching for a new shirt and jeans. He tossed them on, and moved to walk back out of the door but James stood in his way.

"You just expect me to let you leave looking like that? You look like you're about to pass out, and why did Snivellus attack Casselle?" He asked angrily, as he remembered Lily coming to his dorm a while ago in a panic that Casselle hadn't come back yet. "You still have blood on your hands."

"James I don't have time for this. Casselle is lying unconscious in the hospital wing and if I'm not there when she wakes up there will be hell to pay." Sirius said his voice turning to steel before he walked off to the bathroom to scrub the blood from his hands and arms, tiny scratches covered them from where Casselle had clawed at him.

He reentered the room to find James dressed, "We're coming with you," James said.

Sirius only shrugged and walked out with them following behind him. He hurried back to the hospital wing with them close behind. When they entered Madame Lemoore glared at them.

"I tell you to go rest, and you end up bringing more people?" She hissed.

Sirius ignored her moving back to his chair by Casselle's bed and grabbed her hand again resting his forehead against their closed hands. While Lily and James stood behind James's arm around Lily's waist as she buried her face in his chest.

Sirius didn't sleep at all that night, Casselle hadn't woken up and it terrified him. Madame Lemoore said that she had lost a great amount of blood and that her body just needed rest, she would wake up on her own time.

Lily and James slept for a little bit before dawn, when they woke Madame Lemoore demanded they leave to get breakfast, but again Sirius refused. He hadn't even looked up from Casselle's face to tell her no. James and Lily said they would go and bring him back something, even though he told them he wasn't hungry.

Sirius didn't leave the entire day, even though his friends had come to persuade him to sleep or at least eat. He ate a few bites of the dinner that Lily had brought back but besides that he just held Casselle's hand begging her to wake up.

As the sun started shining in through the windows Sirius's eyes wouldn't allow him to open them after he blinked so he fell asleep laying his head on the side of Casselle's cot.

Casselle woke late in the morning with a small gasp of pain that shot through her back. She looked around to see where she was and saw the surroundings of the hospital wing. She turned to see Sirius holding her hand with his head laying on the edge of her bed while he sat in a chair. She smiled as she ran a hand through his soft hair. She also noticed Lily and James curled on a cot together fast asleep.

She moved to sit up but let out a whimper as more pain shot through her back, the noise caused Sirius to jerk awake and blink up at her.

"Cass?" He asked quietly hoping this wasn't a dream.

He looked awful he must not have slept long at all. "Hey," she said softly.

He let out a strangled cry as he stood up and threw his arms around her, causing her to grimace a little but held in the pain enjoying his arms holding her. "I was so scared. There was so much blood." He whispered stroking her hair as he sat down on the edge of her cot.

"What happened?" She asked her brain still fuzzy.

"You don't remember?" He asked pulling away from her.

She shook her head, "The last thing I remember was yelling at Nate and then everything kind of goes black."

"You said some pretty nasty things to Regulus and Snape not that they didn't deserve it. What you said was brilliant, you should have seen their faces. Any way after you made some remarks about Lily and James you turned to leave but Snape apparently wasn't finished so he threw that wretched curse he created at you. There were huge gashes all along your back. Madame Lemoore didn't know how to cure it, and finally Dumbledore was able to stop the bleeding. But when she was healing the wounds it was rather tricky and she couldn't heal them properly." He said falling silent.

"Properly? What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"The wound wouldn't mend together smoothly, so they…well they left scars along your back."

Casselle sat silently not entirely sure what to say.

"Cass," he said breaking her out of her reverie, he laid his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. "I'm so glad you're okay, I was so afraid I was going to lose you. I didn't know what to do. You've been unconscious for a day and a half now."

"Really? It feels like I've only been asleep for a few hours…" She said thinking about it, but smiled up at him, "Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Sirius smiled softly, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Alright Mr. Black I allowed you to stay for the night, but now I insist you leave and eat something." Madame Lemoore demanded as she walked out of her office. "She needs rest and she isn't going to get any with you here pestering her.

Sirius stood up reluctantly, "I'll be back later I promise." He said before kissing her

He sat down next to Remus and Peter at the Gryffindor table; they looked up almost immediately, "How is she?" Remus asked watching Sirius pile his plate with food.

"She's fine, a little disoriented but she's awake and talking." Sirius said between bites not only was he starved, he also didn't want to leave Casselle alone for too long.

He had finished eating a few minutes later and stood up quickly gathering a few pieces of toast. "I'm going to get this to Cass, I'll see you guys later," Sirius said leaving before anyone could say anything.

Casselle had been trying to fall back asleep but she just couldn't, her mind was still racing from the events a few nights ago. Snape had almost killed her with that curse, where would he have learned something like that? While she stared at the ceiling contemplating the answers she heard the doors to the hospital wing open and her face brightened as Sirius hurried over to her.

"Hey long time no see," She said a smile spreading across her face.

Before Sirius said anything he leaned in kissing her quickly on the lips still grateful that she was awake. "I brought you some toast," Sirius said brandishing the food from behind his back.

"Yum," She said taking the toast thankfully. "I'm starved; Lemoore has just been feeding me potions to regain my strength and blood count. They're disgusting." She said taking a huge bite out of the toast.

Madame Lemoore wouldn't let Casselle leave until the end of the day, insisting that she needed the rest. Sirius stayed by her side the entire time, refusing to even acknowledge Madame Lemoore when she yelled at him to leave.

Finally around eight at night Casselle made her way back to the common room with Sirius. He held her hand tightly not wanting to let her go.

**We hope you enjoyed! **


	36. Chapter 36

**So it's definitely my (Morgan) fault this has taken so long, I've been in Italy for the last two months studying abroad and the internet was awful and well I was busy. So I hope you enjoy this nice long chapter. Also some of you asked about a story called Unconditional and while we haven't had the pleasure of reading it, it sounds interesting and we might go take a look. Hope you enjoy!**

The next month went by in a flash of studying for Casselle. She was determined to not allow Sirius to distract her from acing her final examinations. Even though it was very difficult seeing as he was quite skilled at puppy dog eyes, a look that on more than one occasion made Casselle give into him.

"Pleaseeeee?" He pleaded with her pouting out his bottom lip.

She refused to look up from her Transfigurations book, knowing she was likely to cave, "No."

"Just for a little bit? Moony hasn't let me see the outside world in weeks."

"Because we have final examinations in a week!" Casselle said looking up exasperated.

"But studying is so boringgg," Sirius whined.

"You are such a child! Are you ever going to grow up?" She asked.

"No, it's why you love me so much," He said with a cocky smile.

Casselle rolled her eyes, as he snaked his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Please?" He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver.

"No," Casselle said a little shakily.

He started to nibble on her ear, as she closed her eyes trying to ignore the tightening of her stomach. "Are you sure?"

She started to give in to him and her feelings but managed to catch herself just in time. She jumped up causing Sirius to topple to the ground as she marched over to where James was studying with Lily by the fire. "James." She said folding her arms over her chest.

He looked up confused. "Will you please go take Sirius somewhere far away?" She asked as Sirius stood up from the ground pretending like nothing had happened and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her again, causing her to scowl.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because me being enticingly sexy is distracting her from her studies and she will just have none of that." Sirius said indignantly kissing her on the neck.

Casselle's scowl only deepened as she stepped out of his grasp, "James," She said warningly.

"I'll take care of him," James said not wanting to get on Casselle's bad side at the moment. "Come on mate, let's go prank some Slytherins," James said grabbing Sirius's arm and dragging him away.

"This isn't over, I'll distract you sooner or later!" Sirius called from across the common room. "You can't deny my good looks forever!"

Casselle just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as she settled back down to study.

The start of final examinations were easy enough, Casselle had Herbology which she knew she aced. Surprisingly she even did well in her Transfigurations and Potions exams, so well that she even let Sirius distract her for a while.

Finally it was the Defense Against the Dark Arts final examination, their last exam of the year. The seventh years entered the exam anxious to be done with their schooling.

"Alright students, we will be splitting you up into small groups so the testing can be done more efficiently." The proctor of the examination explained, he listed off names putting everyone into small groups.

Casselle was in a group with Sirius, Nathaniel, Remus, and Avery. She groaned slightly at the thought of having to work with Nathaniel and Avery, but Sirius squeezed her hand and she smiled up at him. Lily and James were in a group with Snape, Peter, and Mulciber.

The first few tasks were simple, defeating magical beasts with different protection spells. But they became increasingly harder. They had to duel with their separate proctors, Sirius had no problem disarming him, Nathaniel as well disarmed the proctor in only a few moves. Casselle and Remus took a little longer to disarm him and Avery almost got disarmed himself before finally finishing.

The next task was to produce a full patronus, Sirius went first revealing his patronus of a large shaggy dog which lopped around the small group happily. Before anyone else could go, they hear a loud exclaim, "LILY I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!" James yelled as everyone turned to see Lily had produced a silver doe from her wand. Lily blushed as James swept her into a passionate kiss.

Nathaniel went next producing a silver snake that slithered and hissed on the floor. Remus sent a silver wolf out of his wand, while Avery just barely shot out a silver bull. Casselle was last, she produced an equally large dog to Sirius's patronus from her wand that surprised even herself. She turned to him watching as a huge grin spread across his face, she blushed slightly and laughed.

Their next task was the hardest for everyone, they had to face down a boggart. Casselle dreaded this, she remembered having to face one when they were younger, but her fears had been much less dangerous than her fears now.

Remus went first, as the boggart transformed itself into five shapes, of Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, and Casselle.

"You are a monster," boggart Casselle said.

"Who could ever imagine being friends with you," boggart James said with a sneer.

Remus looked at them desperately, but when he turned back and saw Casselle smile softly, he remembered, and said "Ridikulus!" causing the boggart to turn into James and Sirius dressed in drag. Everyone around started laughing, as the boggart James and Sirius looked down at themselves.

"That's a good look for you Sirius," Casselle said trying to hold in her laughter. Sirius just frowned, though a small smile played on his lips.

"Remus," he said as Avery went up to defeat his boggart. Remus walked over to them reluctantly. "You know that would never happen right?" He said sincerely.

"Yeah, but there's always a small part that fears one day you will all realize the danger I am," Remus said unable to look Sirius in the eye.

"You aren't any more dangerous than the rest of us," Casselle said placing her hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus nodded and they turned to watch Nathaniel defeat his boggart which turned into Lord Voldemort. Casselle let out a gasp, but before anything else Nathaniel had defeated it and turned it into a large bobblehead of Voldemort.

Casselle was up next and her wand hand was shaking as she confronted the boggart. It began to shift and change, revealing her father who leered at her. "You think you can escape Casselle? You're wrong," he sneered coming towards her. Casselle took a step back her whole body shaking before she came to her senses and held up her wand, "Ridikulus!" She called causing her father to be shrunken to the size of a toddler. She blew out a sigh of relief before turning around to see Sirius staring at her intently.

He walked up to face his boggart and Casselle moved back. "Interesting boggart Casselle," Nathaniel sneered in her ear.

Before she could reply she heard her own voice scream out. She looked up to see Sirius standing in front of his boggart which had transformed into her, with blood soaking the front of her shirt. "SIRIUS HELP ME PLEASE!" the boggart screamed, it caused Casselle to cringe at the pain and desperation in the voice that was identical to hers. Everyone had turned to see what the screaming was, and Sirius just stood there shaking in front of the image of Casselle on the floor bleeding.

The image split producing a replica of James to lie next to Casselle's figure. He was in equally bad shape, his figure bloody and filled with a horrifying desperation. "Sirius," The boggart James pleaded. "Help us Sirius"

"PLEASE SIRIUS HELP ME! I NEED YOU!" the boggart Casselle cried.

More figures began appearing, the body of Remus popped up next to James followed by Mr. and Mrs, Potter. All of them were begging Sirius for help.

Sirius just stood there in shock, before Casselle cried out to him. "Sirius it's not real!" He turned to see her whole and looking at him. Then he shook his head slightly and lifted his wand before saying," Ridikulus!" the boggart Casselle transformed to have hot pink hair and a short nurses outfit. A look that was copied by all the figures the boggart had managed to imitate.

He stared at the boggart for a few more seconds, while everyone laughed at the image of Casselle, she couldn't help but laugh as well, relieved to see any image but her dying. Sirius turned and caught her eye, before moving toward her purposefully, and taking her into a passionate kiss that took Casselle's breath away. She responded immediately tangling her fingers in his hair, as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly lifting her off the ground. When they finally pulled apart, Sirius leaned his forehead against hers breathing heavily, "I love you," he choked out with such sincerity that it almost made Casselle want to weep. She tightened her arms around his neck holding him tightly, before whispering, "I love you too."

"I'm fine without the kiss if it's all the same to you Padfoot," Remus called grinning at the pair of them.

Sirius grinned, "Oi come on Moony who are you kidding you've been waiting ages for a reason to kiss me."

Casselle rolled her eyes at the two friends, though her disapproval was minimal. She was just glad to lighten the mood.

Casselle reclined in the soft grass around the lake enjoying the time to relax without having to worry about exams, or worse Lily. She was more than relieved to be done with exams but there was an underlying current of anxiety to her joy. Hogwarts had been her safe haven for the last seven years and a part of her would always think of it as home.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked brushing a piece of stray grass out of her face.

Casselle glanced over at him, "Just about leaving tomorrow…"

Sirius smiled in understanding, "At least we get to leave together."

Casselle returned his smile grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze, "How is it you always know what to say?"

"Because I'm Merlin's gift to women," Sirius teased dodging the slap she aimed at him.

"Oi Cass! Padfoot! We're gonna play a quick game of Quidditch before the ceremony tonight!" James yelled his glee at the prospect of Quidditch apparent in his voice.

Sirius jumped up grinning down at Cass and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet and the pair ran off to the Quidditch field with James, Lily, Remus and Peter.

Later that evening Casselle sat in front of her vanity checking her makeup and hair. The atmosphere in their dorm room had turned somber, neither girl wanting to say what they knew the other was thinking. Emma should've been there getting ready with them. She should've been fretting over what to wear and exchanging accessories and gossiping about who would win what awards.

Casselle sighed rising from her chair and moving to her robes that she had laid out on her unused dorm bed. Contrasting from their black school robes all the seventh years would be wearing white robes to graduation.

"She should be here," Lily mumbled at last fighting back the tears that clouded her emerald eyes.

"You're right she should be here, but she's not," Casselle replied moving to her friend and hugging her tightly. "Emma wouldn't want you to be sad Lil, she'd want us to be obsessing about our hair and planning ways to slip away from the celebration to have wild passionate sex with our boyfriends."

Lily gave a wobbly laugh and wiped at her eyes. "You're right of course…"

Casselle gave her hand a squeeze before gathering her robes and slipping into the bathroom a habit she had fallen into since her back had been scarred. She threw off her ratty t-shirt and sweats, catching a glimpse of her back in the mirror and grimacing. Three ugly slashes stood out in angry red marks against her pale skin. She hated that she would always have to carry around those reminders of the Death Eaters and hated even more the thought of letting someone see them. A fact that meant she hadn't had sex with Sirius since she had received them. She sighed hurrying to cover the marks with her robes before leaving the bathroom trying to shake their image from her mind

When she emerged from the bathroom Lily was already in her robes and waiting so the two made their way down to the common room to meet the boys.

Casselle's eyes widened when she got a look at Sirius, white suited him making his hair look darker. The color also set off his eyes illuminating specks of blue that Casselle had never noticed before.

"Hey," he greeted taking her hand as soon as she stepped off the staircase.

"Hey," she breathed flushing at how breathy her voice sounded.

Sirius grinned at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking before leaning down and kissing her. "Later?" he whispered against her lips making the word into a question.

Casselle froze unsure of how to reply but was luckily saved from saying anything by James who was insisting that they all take a picture together before going down to the Great Hall.

After fussing around with the camera for a couple of minutes Remus insisted that they all make their way to the Great Hall before McGonagall put them in detention for their last evening.

The group entered the Great Hall and bade goodbye to James and Lily who were required to sit at the front of the group as head boy and girl. Remus, Peter, Sirius and Casselle all took their seats in the section reserved for the Gryffindor seventh years.

Casselle looked around the Great Hall in wonder. It looked completely different from the Great Hall she had eaten breakfast in that morning. The tables were gone replaced with rows of chairs that were interrupted only by a pathway that led up to a platform with a podium. The various professors of Hogwarts were seated a little ways back from the podium, with the heads of houses and Dumbledore in front. The hall was decorated with banners from each of the houses. Directly behind the platform a large banner depicting the Hogwarts crest hung from the wall.

The candles that normally floated in the air were replaced with orbs that emitted a soft white glow making each of their white robes glow. The enchanted ceiling remained showing the colors of the sunset that was happening outside.

"They really out did themselves," Peter mused glancing around.

Casselle nodded, "It looks like a completely different place."

A hush fell over the students as Dumbledore rose to stand in front of the podium. The headmaster beamed at them his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "Welcome, welcome and congratulations! You are all sitting here today because your journey at Hogwarts has come to an end. I hope that you can look back on these years with fondness and that you are now prepared to venture forth into the wizarding community to better our society. These are dark times we live in and it saddens me to say that you will have to be the ones one's to face the darkness. This war has already claimed the lives of some of our most promising youth and you will all now have a choice to make. You can choose to become engulfed in the darkness or stand in the light."

The hall remained silent as Dumbledore's last words resonated with everyone in the hall. Only a few of the Slytherins remained impassive. Casselle looked down at her hands as thoughts of Emma flooded through her thoughts.

"However put these serious thoughts out of your mind. Today is a day for celebration! And I believe your Head Boy and Girl wish to give a speech." Dumbledore took his seat once more and James stood strutting up to the podium with an easy grin.

"As many of you probably know I never expected to be standing in front of you," James paused as a few chuckles escaped from the crowd. "I think the only person more shocked than I by the placement was Evans…though she doesn't seem to have any objections now." James shot Lily a wink and she attempted to give him a scolding look but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"I'm not afraid to say that I've always considered this place a second home. It's where I've lived and where I've had some of my best memories. When we were here we were safe, and our biggest problem was trying to remember what excuse we hadn't used on McGonagall for a late assignment. These last seven years have been the best of my life and while I'm sad to think that I'll never again set foot in Hogwarts we must all remember that this is simply the next adventure in our lives." James stepped back from the podium with a grin and nodded to his classmates who were roaring with applause before walking back to his seat.

Lily stood and took her place at the podium, "For the majority of my time here at Hogwarts I've thought that I was here to learn to be the best witch I could be. I thought that all of my lessons took place in the classroom and that all my time spent outside of the classroom was time wasted." She paused as people chuckled. "But I have found that Hogwarts has taught me much more then magic. Within these walls I've learned to laugh, to love," her eyes flicked towards James, "I've learned what it means to be a friend, what it means to lose someone." Her voice shook on the word lose and Lily took a moment to compose herself. "Hogwarts has been so much more than just a school. Here we've all learned what it means to live, and that is possibly the most important lesson of them all. Because life is not measured in the number of years you are here but in the number of happy memories you have." Lily beamed at all of them before stepping down and returning to her seat, applause followed her speech and Casselle clapped and hollered with the rest of her classmates.

McGonagall took the podium next, "And now we shall award the honors for the top two students in each subject starting with Astronomy."

Casselle sat holding Sirius's hand as a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw she didn't recognize took the stage to claim their awards. Divination went to a Hufflepuff girl with the last name Brown and a Slytherin girl that looked like a bull dog. Slughorn took the podium after and Casselle clapped along with her fellow Gryffindors as Lily took the stage as runner up the top prize went to Snape.

McGonagall was next at the podium and Casselle smiled as Sirius sat up a little straighter. He and James had been arguing for the last two days about who would win the top Transfigurations spot. "Second in Transfiguration is James Potter." McGonagall announced as applause erupted from the Gryffindors section. "And top in Transfiguration is Sirius Black," she finished wearing an expression that was as close to a smile as Casselle had ever seen her get.

Sirius took the stage with James both bowing comically before throwing their arms around McGonagall and pulling her into a group hug. Casselle laughed as the boys stepped back from a very flustered looking McGonagall. Sirius made his way back to his seat with a grin as Professor Sprout took the stage.

Casselle was surprised to hear that she won the top spot in both Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Lily won Charms with Remus winning the second spot. Lily also won Muggle Studies with a very surprised James as a runner up. Unsurprisingly Remus won Ancient Runes with a Ravenclaw girl receiving the second place. The Defense Against the Dark Arts award went to James with a slightly scowling Sirius as a runner up.

Once all the prizes were given out Dumbledore once again took the stage. "Yes well done indeed," he congratulated. "It is my pleasure to announce the class of 1977," as soon as Dumbledore had spoken the words the white orbs that had been illuminating the Great Hall popped dropping hundreds of house colored balloons on the seventh year students. Casselle laughed watching the balloons float down towards them

Sirius was also watching the balloons but his face didn't reflect the awe that everyone else was displaying, instead he looked expectant like he was waiting for something.

A scream from the Hufflepuff section rang through the hall and Casselle and along with her classmates looked around in alarm. Before Casselle could pinpoint the source of the noise more screams erupted from the other student sections.

"What's going on!" She called over to Sirius who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Just a marauder send off," Sirius replied.

Casselle opened her mouth to demand an explanation from him but before she could say anything a balloon landed on her head and proceeded to pop splattering her with red and gold paint.

Casselle stood in shook as the paint covered her hair and her once white robes were ty-dyed with the Gryffindor house colors.

The screaming had quickly turned to laughing as student's wiped paint from their faces. It seems the marauders had rigged all the balloons with Gryffindor's house colors making everyone's robes a combination of scarlet and gold.

Above the students heads in shinning gold letters were the words Mischief Managed, written in the same elegant script as the marauders map.

Casselle attempted to scowl though the corners of her mouth kept threatening to turn up, "You could have at least warned me!"

"The surprise is half the fun!" Sirius replied running a hand through his paint covered hair.

Casselle looked around and realized that no one had escaped without at least some minor painting. The Slytherins looked absolutely furious with the new color of their robes.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he once again took the podium, a hush fell over the laughing students and Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all shifted uncomfortably wondering if they would be punished.

"Well of course the timing was impeccable as always, since the suspects have been announced as graduated they are no longer under our disciplinary command, as I'm sure our heads of houses will agree." Slughorn gave a chuckle and even McGonagall looked like she was fighting a smile. "In any case refreshments will be served on the grounds for those that wish to partake."

The students rose and made their way outside most seeming perfectly content to celebrate covered in paint.

"What do you reckon-" Sirius stopped short as he took in the gigantic enchanted tent the teachers had put up. Butterbeer and champagne were being served by enchanted suits of armor and more food than they could ever hope to eat had been set out. A space was cleared for dancing and a band was setting up for music.

"Wow they really out did themselves didn't they," Lily breathed taking it all in.

Casselle nodded in agreement laughing as Sirius pulled her towards the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. A smile graced her lips as she relished in just swaying to the music in his arms.

After dancing to a couple songs Sirius left to go grab them some drinks and Casselle went to sit with Remus at one of the tables set up around the fringe of the dance floor.

"You seem to have escaped the worst of the paint," Casselle remarked as she slid into the seat next to him.

Remus gave her a small smile, "Well I had the advantage of knowing it was coming."

"How did you guys manage it?"

"Ah excellent time to brag about our incredible feat," James said taking the chair on Remus's other side.

Remus chuckled, "Well we had to wait until they had already decorated the Great Hall, then slip in wearing James's invisibility cloak which barely covered me James and Sirius. Peter kept lookout in his…well in his other form. The balloons were probably the trickiest part since we had to get them in the orbs without popping them but we managed with a transparency charm Sirius had read about one time. After we filled them we just let Dumbledore do the rest."

Casselle nodded obviously impressed, "The perfect ending to the marauder legacy."

Remus and James were chuckling when Sirius sat down handing Casselle a glass of champagne.

"What's so funny?" He asked slipping his arm around Casselle's shoulders.

"Just retelling our evening adventure," James replied still grinning.

"Ah you mean I missed the retelling!" Sirius cried feigning outrage. "You know it's part of the code that we all tell it together!"

James and Remus broke into a fit of laughter, "Merlin I haven't thought about the code in forever."

"What code?" Lily asked slipping into the seat next to James and handing him a butterbeer.

Sirius's expression turned sheepish, "Well back in our first year we kind of created this erm code…for the marauders. Kind of like guidelines…"

Casselle and Lily shared a grin, "Can we have an example?" Lily asked a smirk on her face.

"Well it's like if you get blamed for something another Marauder did you automatically take the blame for them because Marauders never rat each other out…just stuff like that," James replied with a shrug.

"Ah classic guy code," Casselle teased grinning up at Sirius.

"Pretty much," he replied before leaning down and kissing her lightly. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Casselle hesitated, "You don't want to stay and hang out…we might never see some of these people again…"

Sirius's eye brows furrowed, "Cass can I talk to you for a moment in private?"

"Um yeah sure," she replied standing up and following him away from the party and out towards their favorite tree by the lake already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Okay Cass what's wrong?"

"What do you mean nothings wro-"

Sirius cut her off, "Don't give me that crap Casselle you've been avoiding being alone with me for the last week so what is it?"

Casselle bit her lips not knowing what to say.

"Cass come on it's me…you can tell me anything," Sirius coaxed in a gentler voice placing his hands on her shoulders.

Casselle stared up into his face which was still smeared with scarlet paint. His hair was matted with gold making it stand up in places but he could still take her breath away. She stood up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his, softly at first but then harder.

Sirius returned the kiss matching her passion. His arms were instantly around her crushing her to him.

Casselle's hands found his hair, still a little damp from paint, and tangled her fingers in it losing herself in the moment.

Sirius's hands slid under her robes and toyed with the hem of her shirt before slipping up her back.

Casselle jerked back as his hands came in contact with her scars stumbling backwards.

Sirius's eyes snapped open in shock, "Cass?" He asked uncertainly. "What's wrong did I hurt you?"

Casselle shook her head feeling angry with herself, knowing that she was hurting him. "No of course not…it's just…I well my back…" Casselle trailed off awkwardly. She wasn't sure how to tell him that she felt insecure about her scars. She couldn't recall ever feeling so uncomfortable around him.

"Is it still hurting you? I can take you to Madame Lemoore?" Sirius asked stepping closer. "Do you want me to look at it?"

"No!" Casselle exclaimed before she could stop herself. "I mean it's not hurting I-I just…I'm marked and the scars look pretty horrid…and well I just didn't want you to be repulsed…" she admitted keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

Sirius swore and closed the distance between them lifting her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Casselle you're beautiful. You always have been and you always will be and if you think something as small as some scars is going to keep me from thinking that then you're bloody mad!"

Casselle shook her head, "You haven't seen them Sirius-" but stopped at the look on his face.

"Nothing could ever make you ugly to me Casselle. Nothing." He stated before bringing his lips back to hers. He kissed her lips and then her cheek then moved down her neck his hands pushing the robe from her shoulders. His lips continued their path pausing only to pull her shirt over her head and then her bra from her body.

"Turn around," he commanded softly.

Casselle complied shivering as his lips caressed her skin. He kissed each of her shoulders before pausing to take in the marks that now lined her back before running his lips along each of them in turn. His lips returned to her ear when he was done, "You should never be ashamed of these, they're proof you stood up for something in your life."

Casselle blinked back tears as she turned to face him hugging him to her as fiercely as she could.

Sirius returned the embrace and the two stood like that for awhile just holding each other. "I don't know what I'd do without you," Casselle murmured kissing him gently.

"Hm your life would definitely be less interesting," Sirius teased returning her kiss.

Casselle laughed against his lips moving her arms to slip his robes from his shoulders. His shirt soon followed as their kisses grew more purposeful.

Sirius fell backwards pulling Casselle with him so that they were laying down. His hands quickly moved to her slacks tugging them from her body.

Casselle fumbled with Sirius's belt buckle before sliding his dress pants down his hips.

Sirius flipped them hovering over her frame, "Merlin it's been too long," he moaned nipping at her neck.

"Then what are you waiting for!" Casselle panted ripping his boxers down.

Sirius laughed sliding her underwear down her frame before thrusting into her.

Casselle moaned as Sirius filled her. He set a slow pace at first but it quickly increased as their need built.

Soon Casselle fell over the edge losing herself to the familiar pressure in her stomach. Sirius followed soon after her and the two lay panting together.

"Let's never go that long without sex again," Casselle breathed reaching up and tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

Sirius chuckled rolling so that he was laying next to her instead of on top of her, "That's more than fine with me love."

"Do you want to go back to the castle and make up on some lost time?" Casselle asked smiling slyly.

Sirius jumped up and pulled his pants on throwing her clothes at her. "What are you waiting for come on!"

Casselle laughed as she threw her shirt over her head eager to follow him.

**Well we're getting close to the end. Prolly one more chapter, but don't worry we have a sequel almost done and we PROMISE to update faster. We hope you have enjoyed the story so far and continue to read through the sequel. **


	37. Chapter 37

Casselle had slipped from the boy's dorm early the next morning to pack for the trip to Sirius's loft. Sirius had woken when she had risen and couldn't fall back to sleep without her familiar warmth. Sighing he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He fought a yawn as he pulled the curtains back from his bed. His eyes scanned his night stand automatically looking for his watch but froze on a small stoppered bottle full of light blue liquid.

His eyes widened as he stared at the small bottle in horror. He was supposed to have taken the potion three days ago, right after their Defense practical.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed a million things running through his mind at once. He had always been so careful to take it every month promising that this moment would never happen.

A new surge of emotion hit him as he realized he would have to tell Casselle. Sirius ran to the bathroom feeling suddenly ill.

Casselle could tell something was bothering Sirius from the moment she saw him. His normally pale complexion had taken on a green tinge and his usual smiling mouth was set in a grim line.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as they made their way to breakfast purposefully lagging behind their group of friends.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head, "Later," he managed the green in his face becoming more prominent. He waved her ahead of him making a stop in the bathroom saying he would meet them down there.

"Did something happen to Sirius?" Casselle asked James.

James shrugged, "He seemed fine last night when we went to sleep but this morning he got all weird. Maybe he's just feeling strange about leaving, Merlin knows I do."

"Maybe…" Casselle muttered biting her lip. Maybe Sirius was getting cold feet about letting her move in.

The majority of breakfast had passed before Sirius resurfaced in the great hall. The green tinge had left his skin but he was still looking rather ill.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing before we get on the train?" Remus asked glancing at his friend in concern.

"For the last time I'm fine Moony!" Sirius snapped tearing the piece of toast on his plate into tiny pieces. He had yet to eat anything.

If Casselle had been hoping for his temperament to improve once they boarded the Hogwarts Express she was sorely mistaken. Sirius seemed to fold in on himself sitting in the window seat, refusing to speak unless he had to and then only giving one word answers.

Casselle was becoming increasingly worried as the trip wore on and after a particularly bad snap at Peter she stood.

"Sirius can I talk to you for a minute?"

For a moment Sirius looked like he might refuse, but after only a seconds hesitation he nodded and stood following her out of the compartment and down the train.

Casselle finally snagged an empty compartment and stepped inside turning to face Sirius expectantly. "What's going on? And don't give me this rubbish about nothing because I know you're lying."

Sirius proceeded to open and close his mouth four times before Casselle interrupted him again, "Sirius it's me, you know you can tell me anything."

"I-I Cass Iforgottotakethepotion," Sirius stammered his words rushing together.

"Come again?" Casselle asked attempting to hide a smile.

"Cass, I-I forgot to, Oh Merlin Cass I didn't take the potion."

Casselle stared at him for a moment her eyebrows knitting together, "What potion?"

"The potion I take every month…for you know….I was supposed to take it right after Defense but with everything that happened I forgot…"

The color drained from Casselle's face as she finally understood, "You mean you think I'm PREGNANT!" As soon as the words escaped her mouth a Ravenclaw fourth year had opened the compartment door and gaped at them.

"Get out of here!" Sirius snapped slamming the compartment door shut. "Look Cass it might not mean….Cass?"

But whatever comforting words Sirius had been about to offer where lost on Casselle who was lying motionless on the compartment floor.

"What do you mean she just fainted!" Lily hissed at a distressed Sirius who had carried Casselle back to their compartment.

"Exactly what I said Evans! She just fainted!" Sirius snapped laying Casselle down as gently as he could in the packed compartment. "Casselle honey, can you hear me?"

"Here give her some room," Remus said pulling out his wand and pointing it at Casselle. "Ennervate."

Casselle's eyes fluttered open and she let out a groan, she was definitely going to have a bump on her head.

"Cass are you okay?" Sirius asked reaching down and helping her sit up. "Yeah I had the worse dream though…" Her voice trailed off as she caught a look at Sirius's face. "It-it wasn't a dream?"

Sirius shook his head, "Let's talk about it later."

Their compartment door opened and Peter walked in having just returned from the loo, "Why is everyone saying Casselle's pregnant?" He asked.

James laughed, "People will do anything for a good story even if that means making it up."

Casselle and Sirius shared a look which didn't go unnoticed by Lily.

"Casselle what's going on?"

"Oh well erm…nothing really at least not yet anyway…don't worry about it Lil."

Lily stared at her for a moment, "Casselle, you're not…I mean you're not pregnant right it's just a rumor?"

James scoffed, "Of course it's just a rumor! Padfoot's always been responsible about…well about that stuff!"

Lily kept her eyes trained on Casselle who squirmed, "Well there might have been an accident…"

The compartment went silent as all eyes shifted between Casselle and Sirius.

"What do you mean an accident?" Lily asked attempting to keep her voice calm.

"Look nothings for sure so can we please just drop it!" Sirius asked, "No matter what happens this is between me and Casselle and it isn't something we should all be discussing right now."

The rest of the group shrugged after Sirius gave his speech and returned back to their seats, though their compartment was as subdued as it had ever been on a return trip.

Casselle stepped off the train with her trunk in tow and immediately noticed everyone staring at her. "News certainly travels fast," she muttered attempting not to shrink from all the stares.

"Come on let's get out of here," Sirius muttered taking her trunk and grabbing a trolley loading their stuff quickly. "We'll see you guys soon, stop by anytime!" He called to their friends before grabbing the trolley and pushing it through the barrier.

Casselle followed Sirius in silence as they left the train station and ducked into an alley before apparating to Sirius's loft.

Once they were inside Sirius turned to Casselle, "Cass? Talk to me please?"

Casselle slumped on the couch taking a deep breath. "I-I don't know how I'm supposed to feel," she admitted chancing a glance at Sirius.

Sirius sat down next to her taking his hand in hers, "Cass I'm so sorry…this is all my fault…"

"Is there a way to find out for sure?"

Sirius paused to think about it, "I-I'm not sure…I've never had something like this happen. We could go to Diagon Alley and check?"

Casselle nodded standing up, "Let's go then."

It felt good to be up and moving to some purpose, Casselle could almost forget why they were there. A thousand thoughts were running through Casselle's head as Sirius led her to a small potion shop that Casselle had never noticed before.

The pair went awkwardly to the counter and explained what they needed to a middle aged witch who didn't bother to hide her disapproving glare.

"We have a potion for that, though you will have to wait until it's been a week since the incident. I can go ahead and ring you up right now if that will be all?" She didn't wait for an answer before disappearing into the back

Sirius shot Casselle an apologetic look as the witch returned with a beaker of clear liquid.

"The instructions are simple, after it's been a week since conception simply prick your finger and let a drop of blood fall into the potion. If it turns blue you'll be having a baby boy, if it turns pink it will be a girl, and if it stays clear then you're not pregnant."

"Do you have one that won't tell us the sex?" Casselle blurted out before she could stop herself.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and stared at her.

"Oh well I've always wanted it to be a surprise…"

"No I'm sorry this is all we offer here, now if you'll excuse me I have other customers," the lady replied shortly.

Sirius and Casselle ignored the blatant lie since the shop was empty except for them and left the shop.

After they were back in the comforts of Sirius's loft Casselle excused herself to the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She dabbed at her face with a wash cloth before staring at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different. Same blue eyes, pale skin, red lips and dark hair. She chanced a glance down at her stomach. She knew it was ridiculous and impossible but she expected to see something different, some sign that a new life was growing inside of her.

She touched her stomach lightly biting her lip. She had the sudden urge to smile, but that was ridiculous. She had never really wanted children, never even really thought about having children but standing here with her hand on her stomach she felt like she already loved the child she wasn't even sure existed.

"Casselle?" Sirius called hesitantly knocking on the door.

She hastily pulled her shirt back down and opened the door, "Sorry just lost in thought."

Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, "Cass it's going to be okay."

Casselle allowed herself to smile believing him for the first time that day, "I know it will be."

Sirius became increasingly confused with Casselle over the next couple of days, the worry seemed to melt away from her and she seemed almost cheerful. Whenever Sirius brought it up she always gave him a shrug claiming that they couldn't change it so there was no use worrying about it.

The night before she was supposed to take the test Casselle sat curled up on the couch with one of the raunchy novels Emma had given her.

"James invited us over tomorrow," Sirius said sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Mhmmm and I suppose Lily, Remus and Peter will be there as well?" Casselle asked smiling as he brushed some stray hair out of her face.

"Naturally," he replied smiling as Casselle leaned up to kiss him.

Much to Casselle's disappointment he broke the kiss after just a couple of seconds. "Are you ready for bed?"

She groaned inwardly, Sirius had been avoiding sex ever since their scare. "Is there a reason you've suddenly turned celibate?"

Sirius stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't so much as touched me since we've come home from school."

"Well the potion I take recommends that we wait a week in order to ensure the effects…"

"Sirius, we've never waited a week after you've taken that potion," Casselle pointed out attempting to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"Well I'm just trying to be a little more careful. Given everything that's happened I would have thought you'd want to be more careful too," Sirius replied hotly.

Casselle bit her lip but didn't reply. She hadn't told Sirius about her change in attitude.

"I'm going to bed," Sirius muttered standing and stalking off towards the bedroom.

Casselle sighed feeling frustrated in more ways than one.

Casselle woke up early the next morning and tip toed from the room. She went into the kitchen and went through the cupboards trying to find something to make for breakfast.

She was just about done with the pancakes when Sirius stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning," she greeted sliding three pancakes onto a plate and setting them down in front of him.

Sirius grunted in response and started eating.

Breakfast passed in a tense silence, both Casselle and Sirius's minds wandering elsewhere. Once the dishes were clear they both made their way into the living room by an unsaid agreement. Sirius grabbed the potion from the shelf where they had left it and set it on the end table.

Casselle and Sirius stared at it for a moment shifting uncomfortably.

"No matter what happens…" Sirius started.

Casselle smiled and squeezed his hand, "No matter what happens I will always love you and our baby…" It was the first time either of them had said the word baby out loud and Sirius's eyes widened at the word.

Casselle drew her wand and took a deep breath before muttering a spell to prick her finger. She winced at the pain but kept her hand steady as she held it over the beaker. A drop fell from the tip of her index finger and landed with an audible splash into the potion.

The pair held their breath as they waited for something to happen. Moments passed and each second felt like an hour, but the potion remained clear. Five minutes passed before Sirius said anything.

"I-I think this means we're clear."

Casselle nodded, equal parts of disappointment and happiness fought inside of her.

"Cass didn't you hear me? We're home free! There isn't going to be a baby!" Sirius exclaimed grinning from ear to ear. His grin faded as he took in her expression. "Cass?"

Tears rose in her eyes as she attempted to fight them back, "I-I just need a minute." She stood up and hastily retreated to the bedroom wiping at her eyes as she went.

Sirius sat stunned on the couch not knowing what to make of the scene Casselle had just made. Surly she hadn't been hoping to be pregnant. She had fainted when he told her there was a possibility that she was!

He stood and went to the bedroom hovering in the doorway uncertainly. "Cass?" he asked again.

She was sitting on the bed with her back to him, "It's silly I suppose. I mean it's not like I wanted to be pregnant. I mean I had never really thought of it as something I wanted…but I suppose I got used to the idea this past week…and maybe even started to-to want it…"

Sirius's eyes widened, they had never talked about this…never even mentioned it. "Cass…I-I didn't realize…"

"There's no way you could have," Casselle replied softly. "I'm sorry I'm just being silly…"

"No Cass…it's not silly. I just didn't realize it was something you wanted." Sirius replied closing the space between them and sitting on the bed next to her.

"But that's the thing, I'm not sure if it's something I want," Casselle whispered leaning her head against Sirius's shoulder.

"I'd never thought about it," Sirius replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. "Being a dad I mean. I always hated my parents so I just never considered…"

Casselle smiled, "You would make a great father."

Sirius grinned, "Can you imagine what a great little marauder my son would be."

Casselle smiled and sat up so that she could look him in the eye, "So it's something you want then? Having children I mean?"

Sirius paused, "When the times right, and as long as it was with you then yes I would be open to having children…but Cass the right time isn't right now. We have our auror applications to worry about not to mention the Order. We should wait until we're stable before we make a decision like that."

Casselle nodded, "I can live with that on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"That you stop being so stingy about sex," Casselle replied moving to straddle his legs.

"Mhmmm I think I can do that," Sirius replied capturing her lips with his.

An hour later, after Casselle had untangled herself from Sirius and the sheets she proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to leave for James's house. As she turned on the water and waited for it to warm up the door opened to reveal Sirius.

"A shower? That sounds like a good idea, mind if I join you?" He asked a sly smirk appearing on his face as he stepped toward her.

Casselle laughed, "Will you ever stop?" She asked as she stepped into the shower with him close behind.

"Not when you look so beautiful," He said turning her to face him and planting a kiss on her while the water ran over them. "Which is always."

"You're such a smooth talker Sirius Black," She said with a smile as he grabbed the soap.

An hour later they were ready and apparating to James's house.

"PADFOOT!" James called as he opened the door pulling his friend into a tight bear hug.

'Hey Prongs," Sirius said laughing.

"It's been so boring living back here," James said ushering them in. "And now Moony and Lily are just talking about jobs which I don't even want to think about. What took you so long to get here?" He asked eyeing his friend.

Sirius exchanged a look with Casselle and smiled. "We uh…"

"I don't even want to know," James said shaking his head and entering the living room where the rest of their friends were sitting.

"Cass!" Lily said jumping up and hugging Casselle tightly.

"Hey Lil! Oh I've missed you!" Casselle said hugging her friend back.

When they let go of each other the room fell into an uncomfortable silence as they were all wondering the same thing but didn't know how to say it.

"You can all stop worrying it was a false alarm," Casselle said unable to meet anyone's eyes. "I'm not pregnant."

"Oh thank Merlin!" James said clapping a hand on Sirius's back. "Could you imagine?"

Sirius forced a smile carefully watching Casselle, "Yeah it was a real scare!" Sirius said turning to his best mate as Lily started talking to Casselle.

"Cass are you okay?" Lily asked watching her friend carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just a weird week Lil," Casselle said trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"That's all?"

"It's just I don't know Lily, I was starting to like the idea of a child, but we weren't ready for one and it's for the best." Casselle confessed.

Lily nodded, "I never thought you were one to want children, much less Sirius," Lily smiled.

"Neither did I," Casselle laughed.

The girls went into the kitchen to help Mrs. Potter make dinner while the boys went out to play a quick pick up game of Quidditch.

Dinner was a joyful occasion with all of them laughing and remembering the good times back at school. Much to Lily's embarrassment they laughed about how everyone thought it was a lost cause for James's to pursue her.

"I would like to say that I had complete faith in James and knew they were going to get together!" Casselle yelled over everyone talking.

"You did not!" Sirius called.

"I did! No matter how many times Lily denied it, I saw the way she would look at him, she really thought he was a sexy beast!" She laughed remember the password James had created.

"I did not!" Lily complained as she blushed darkly. "He was a pompous jerk when we were younger. Oh don't give me that look James! You know it's true."

Casselle laughed, "You may have thought he was a pompous jerk, but a sexy pompous jerk." Casselle said dodging out of the way of Lily's hand.

James was about to say something, but was cut off as six large owls swooped in from the open window.

"What's this?" James asked taking the letter that was addressed to him.

They all found that a letter was addressed to each of them, they took them and opened them quickly.

Casselle read silently, her heart pounding as she finished reading it.

_Dear Miss Dawson,_

_You have been cordially invited to be a part of the rebellion against Voldemort called The Order of the Phoenix. Our first meeting will be next Sunday at noon at the location of 156 Windingway Dr. you can arrive by Floo powder. This is a huge decision do not take this offer lightly, but I hope to see you on Sunday. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_P.S This message will self destruct after you have finished reading it. _

They sat there in silence as all six letters exploded before them.

"Well this is it," Sirius said solemnly. "It's really happening." He silently grabbed Casselle's hand squeezing it softly.

"Yeah, it's finally happened. We're going to fight." Casselle said slowly.

They all shared a moment of shock and silence as reality set in around them.

An hour later Sirius and Casselle left to head back to the flat where they sat on the couch not sure what to say.

Sirius looked at Casselle who was sitting with her head leaning on his shoulder and her thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand. "Casselle," he said hesitantly thinking of something that had been troubling him since they received their letters.

She looked up, "Promise me that you're not joining the Order just to get revenge for Emma," He said sincerely.

Casselle stared at him in shock, "Sirius I- No I'm not doing this just for Emma but I can't lie and say she has no part in my decision." Casselle said determinedly. "Now you need to promise me that you won't do anything reckless, I can't lose you Sirius."

Sirius nodded and held her tighter to him, "I promise, you won't lose me Cass. I love you now and forever."

She buried her face in his chest, "I love you too."

"Don't worry Casselle I'll protect you with my life. We'll make it out of this war." Sirius said kissing the top of her head.

"So this is the beginning," Casselle said looking into Sirius's grey eyes longingly.

"But it won't be the end." He said leaning down and capturing her red lips in a passionate kiss.


	38. Sequel Sneak Peak

**Hello all, I know many of you have been waiting a long time for this sequel, we have finally started posting it. So we are adding the first chapter here, and if you want to read more go to our profile, it is called Here and Now. Hope you enjoy!**

"Cass, babe we have to get up," Sirius whispered nudging Casselle softly.

"Mhhhh," She moaned rolling away from him.

Sirius laughed softly, "Come on, you know today's a big day, you have to get up."

"Nooo, go away," She mumbled pulling the blanket over her head.

Sirius sighed, "Casselle don't make me do this the hard way."

"You wouldn't dare," she replied her voice muffled by the blanket. "I'd hex you out of your own house."

"No you wouldn't." Sirius countered pulling the blanket off of her and throwing it on the floor.

"SIRIUS!" She yelled curling in on herself and burying her face in her pillow.

"You have to get up."

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

Sirius left for a short amount of time, and Casselle sighed relaxing. He came back a few minutes later and lifted Casselle out of the bed.

"Sirius put me down!" Casselle yelled thrashing in his arms causing him to hold her tighter. "Where are you taking me?" She demanded her eyes still closed, she was determined not to let him win.

He dropped her and she gasped and screamed as her body contacted the bathtub filled with cold water. "I HATE YOU!" She shrieked standing up shivering and glaring at him.

"Casselle you had to get up, I didn't want to do this but you gave me no choice," Sirius replied amusement lighting his face.

"If I had my wand," She seethed.

"Which is exactly why I took you in here far away from your wand. Now get ready, you know the Order meeting is today."

"Today? Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled jumping out of the tub and running back to their room. Sirius sighed following her to get dressed. "We are going to be late! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Casselle yelled as she rummaged through her clothes.

"I tried! You wouldn't wake up!" Sirius yelled back throwing on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt.

"What do you even wear to a meeting where you're going to conspire against a dark wizard?" She asked throwing a dress behind her. "And now I'm all wet! Sirius I am going to kill you."

"Cass just throw on jeans and a shirt it doesn't matter." Sirius said leaving the room to make some breakfast.

Casselle glared at his retreating form before grabbing a light t-shirt and shorts. She walked back into the bathroom to dry off and fix her sopping wet hair. When she walked out half an hour later Sirius already had eggs and bacon waiting for her.

"I made you breakfast will you forgive me now?" Sirius asked with puppy eyes, pulling out her chair.

Casselle's lips pulled at the corners as she tried not to smile, "If you give me a kiss I will."

Sirius smiled, "I can do that."

Casselle laughed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her fully. When they broke apart Casselle said, "All forgiven."

"Good because I would hate to go to the first meeting in a fight," Sirius said sitting down and tucking into his own plate.

An hour later they had the floo powder ready and Sirius went in first saying '156 Windingway Dr.' before he disappeared. Casselle took a deep breath before following him.

They appeared in the living room of a well decorated house. The furniture was a dark suede material and the pictures on the wall didn't move. They were obviously in a muggle home.

"Ah you've arrived!" Dumbledore said coming into view. "Come we are all gathering in the dining room." He ushered them forward.

Sirius grabbed Casselle's hand before walking through the doorway to find a long table that was partly filled with some former students from Hogwarts, and some people that Casselle had never seen before.

They spotted Lily and James sitting next to a grumpy looking man with long brown hair. They walked over to them glad that some of their friends had arrived.

"Thank god you're here mate," James whispered glancing anxiously at the man sitting next to Lily. "This guy is kind of giving me the creeps. Keeps staring at me and Lils."

Sirius smiled, "Doesn't look that bad," chancing a glance at the man who made eye contact with him causing Sirius to sit back in his seat. "Alright he's kinda weird."

Casselle laughed, "Will you two grow up."

Remus arrived next taking the seat next to Casselle, "A lot of people so far. I wonder where Dumbledore got them from," Remus said as he sat down.

"Who knows, maybe the Auror Department, and former colleagues," Casselle offered.

As the room filled Casselle took in the various people that sat down. She noticed Frank and Alice Longbottom who were a few years older than them in Gryffindor, they had recently gotten married.

"Alright it looks like everyone is here," Dumbledore said standing at the end of the table as the group of people started to quiet down. "Excellent. Now I would like to welcome the new members," he said nodding to the small group of Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who had also recently graduated. "It is an honor that you joined us to fight against this great evil. But it is also a great risk and you all must understand the dangers that you're embarking."

Casselle turned to Sirius who grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze giving her a comforting smile. She smiled back in return, this is where they belonged no matter the consequences.

"In joining us you are putting yourself, and even your families in danger. I suggest after this meeting you discuss with them the dangers and prepare them for the long road ahead. I will not lie and say that we haven't lost many in this war, but we are also holding our own in this fight. Voldemort not only targets us personally, but he will try and target your families. Your first priority is and should be your family. Add protections to their houses, or even hide them away. Voldemort has not reached the far side of the country and we believe they will be safe there. Now that you can all understand the severity of the situation, I must ask again if anyone feels that they shouldn't be here or don't want to take the risks please leave now. No one will judge you for your choice it is honorable to know your limits." Dumbledore paused allowing anyone to leave, Casselle scanned the room and noticed all the determined faces around her and knew no one wanted to leave. They knew what they were getting into and she admired that.

"Alright now on to more pressing business, Voldemort has been increasing his army by taking in the giants of the north as well as some dementors, I will not put it past him to achieve complete control over the dementors soon. What is most important is the fact that he is going to start attempting to take over the werewolf population."

At Dumbledore's words Casselle felt Remus go rigid and sit up straighter, she laid a hand on his knee in comfort. He turned to her with a small smile before they both turned to Dumbledore.

"I believe our first priority is to stop this, with werewolves at his disposal he could create an even larger army. That coupled with the infection of innocent people could prove disastrous. I need some people to go to the underground werewolf camps and try to reason with them." He turned his head to Remus. "Remus I know that you haven't been out of school long, but if you could help us with this it would be greatly appreciated."

Casselle caught her breath in shock as everyone turned to Remus who kept a straight face as he stared back at his former headmaster. "I would be honored to help," Remus said shortly.

"Thank you, you will not be alone we will have Frank and Benjy accompany you." Dumbledore said turning to the two young men to his right who nodded their consent. "Now that that is settled I believe we should all get to know each other so that we will be better able to fight next to one another." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand.

People slowly started standing and turning to the people around them starting conversations. Casselle turned to Sirius who shrugged and stood. As they were about to say something to James and Lily they heard a gruff throat clearing behind James. They all turned to see the grumpy man standing before them.

"So I hear you all are attempting to become Aurors," He said looking at them intently.

"Well we are," James said gesturing to everyone but Lily. "This one's going into healing," he said with a smile throwing his arm around Lily's shoulder, who blushed violently.

"You're going to have some work ahead of you," he said. "My name is Alastar Moody head of the Auror Department," he said holding out his hand. They each shook his hand and introduced themselves.

"Black? As in 'the Blacks' one of the most powerful wizarding family?" He asked narrowing his eyes at Sirius.

"The one and only," Sirius said with his cocky grin in place.

"Well this is a surprise."

"Was a surprise to my mum to, when she found out. Wished it was enough of a shock to kill her," Sirius said plainly.

Moody studied him before turning to Remus. "You boy are going to have some trouble in reaching your goal."

Remus stared back intent not to let his emotions show, "If I didn't try I'd just be letting them win."

"Spoken like a true marauder!" James said slapping Remus on his back. "We'll fight those Ministry bastards till the end! They'll have to give you a job so that you can keep Sirius and I here in line."

Remus smiled softly, while Moody just studied them. "Loyal friends, that's important in times like these. You can't be sure who you can trust now a days. Constant Vigilance," Moody said before turning to leave.

Casselle tried to hide a smile while Sirius was snickering next to her. "Weird man," he muttered.

"Shh," Casselle said nudging him. "He could be the deciding factor in us getting a job, you better show him respect." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't worry babe, we're a shoe in for the job. He has to, if we don't have the proper training we won't be able to have his back in a battle." He said shrugging.

Casselle rolled her eyes in exasperation, "What did he mean about Remus?" She asked as Sirius's easy grin faded and they all looked to Remus.

"The Ministry has been passing new laws restricting the employment of werewolves," Remus said as Casselle and Lily gasped.

"But they can't! You need to live to!" She exclaimed.

"They're just forcing werewolves to do illegal things in order to stay alive, and then they can bust them for it," Sirius said darkly.

"That's why Dumbledore is so worried about the werewolves. With the new restrictions they are bound to go to Voldemort's side where they will have more freedoms." Remus said sadly. "The Ministry is just doing Voldemort a favor."

"Bastards," Sirius remarked. "Well I reckon we should spread out and meet some of our new allies." Sirius said looking around the room. They all nodded while Sirius lowered his head to Casselle's ear. "Stay with me?"

She nodded, "Of course," She smiled leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

They spent the rest of the day talking with various members of the Order, most were in their twenties but there were a few like Moody and Dumbledore that were older. Casselle felt an instant connection with some of them knowing she would enjoy working with them.

Before Casselle and Sirius were about to leave, Dumbledore stopped them. "Casselle can I speak to you in private for a moment?" He asked.

Casselle nodded leaving Sirius by the fireplace watching her leave with Dumbledore warily.

"Casselle I would like to talk to you about your abilities," Dumbledore said. "I know you have improved immensely since we first started working on it two years ago. Which is why I'm going to ask you to give your time more than your fellow order members."

"What do you mean?" She asked slightly confused.

"I would like you to partake in more missions, with your abilities it will help greatly in fights."

Casselle nodded, knowing Sirius was not going to like this. "I'd be honored professor."

"Great, I am glad. And Casselle you aren't in school anymore, no need to call me professor."

"Right." She said with a nod before heading back to Sirius.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked taking her hand as they walked to the fireplace.

"I'll tell you later," She said as she took a handful of floo powder and threw it in naming Sirius's loft.

When they were back and Casselle had sat at the couch motioning for Sirius to join her, she let out a sigh. "Dumbledore asked me to be involved in more missions because of my power. He said it will help with the fighting," She said softly intertwining their fingers and rubbing her thumb around the back of his hand.

"What?" Sirius asked starting to stand, but Casselle held him back.

"Sirius it's fine. This is what we signed up for."

"But you're putting yourself in greater danger, not to mention becoming a bigger target." Sirius said running a hand through his hair agitated. "Your brother is already out for blood, and you've defied Voldemort once. Cass this isn't a good idea," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Well good thing it isn't your decision to make," Casselle said stubbornly. "I'm doing this, Dumbledore needs as much help as he can get, and I am not going to deny him a huge advantage because it's a little dangerous."

"A little dangerous! This is incredibly dangerous! You're putting yourself at the front line of these missions, you will be the first targeted. Cass please don't do this," Sirius pleaded his grey eyes smoldering with worry.

Casselle laid her hand against his cheek, "Sirius I have to. You know I do, this isn't just about us, it's about the whole wizarding community," Casselle said softly.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Sirius said defiantly.

"What?" Casselle asked taking her hand away from his cheek.

"If you are going to throw yourself in the line of fire, I'm coming with you. Someone needs to be around to save you when you are caring too much about the community and not enough about your own life," Sirius said determined.

"But-" Casselle started worried for his own life.

"Don't but me Casselle Marie, if you can put your life in danger for people you hardly know, I can put my life in danger for the woman I love."

Casselle smiled tears coming to her eyes, she threw her arms around him. "I love you so much," she whispered burying her face in his shoulder.

He tightened his arms around her relishing in the feel of her warm body pressed against his, "I love you too Cass, more than you can imagine."

The next few meetings Dumbledore had Casselle and Sirius stay behind so they could practice some more of Casselle using her power while dueling. She had excelled easily by her determination. She could hear Sirius's every move before he made it after only a month of practicing.

There hadn't been many disturbances made by the Death Eaters at the time, they were lucky it allowed them all to get settled into their own lives outside of school. James had finally asked Lily to move in with him a month after they got out of school.

It happened at night while Casselle was asleep resting her head on Sirius's soft chest when they heard the alarm blare through their flat. Casselle jerked awake immediately while Sirius groggily pulled her back.

"Sirius!" She called anxiously. "It's the alarm, we have to go!"

He jumped up shaking the sleep from him. "What happened?" He asked grabbing his pants.

"I don't know, it just went off. We have to go to headquarters," Casselle said throwing on a shirt and then a sweatshirt over her pants.

Sirius grabbed his wand shutting off the alarm that still blared around them, and grabbed Casselle's hand as they apparated to headquarters. They spotted James and Lily instantly, "What's going on?" Sirius asked as he pulled Casselle after him.

"There's been an attack on a muggle village," James said his arm tightly around Lily. "We were just getting ready to leave."

"We'll head out with you," Sirius said turning to Casselle. She nodded squeezing his hand as James told them the name of the village. Sirius pulled Casselle away a little telling James and Lily to go ahead. "I love you," He said holding her face in his hands.

"I know, I love you too," She said her throat tightening as she understood the meaning of this exchange. "But I'm not going to say goodbye to you, and you aren't either. We'll be fine," She said placing her hands on his cheek. "Now let's go save some muggles," She said planting a kiss on his lips before pulling back and taking his hand, apparating together.

They appeared a few blocks from where the stream of spells were, they let go of each other's hands and hurried off in that direction. They're mission was just to get the muggles out of the area, but it was a lot more difficult than it sounded, death eaters were casting spells from inside the houses where the muggles lived and no one could get in.

Casselle took in the scene in front of her with a gasp. There were at least ten houses that had death eaters in them, most of the front of the houses were blasted away by the force of the spells that were flying around. Bodies were lying dead on the ground, some muggle and some death eater. Casselle shot a curse at a death eater that was setting a house on fire with two small children looking out the window in terror. The spell shot the death eater back a few yards letting out a grunt as he hit the ground.

Casselle ran closer ready to strike again, she flicked her wand causing his wand to fly out of his hands and threw him back in to a large tree a few feet away. He landed with a sickening crack and laid motionless on the ground.

She blasted water on the house dousing the flames immediately. She ran inside to collect the family, she noticed a man lying on the ground of the living room unmoving. She checked his pulse confirming he was dead, Casselle took a deep breath to steady herself as she placed a blanket over him and went up the stairs to where the two children were. A woman had joined them in the room and they lay huddled on the bed together.

"You have to come with me, I'm here to help you." Casselle said slowly holding out her hand. The mother shrunk back holding the children tighter. "I promise you, I will get you out of here safely but we have to leave now." The mother hesitated again before taking Casselle's hand slowly.

Casselle led them down the stairs and out the back door away from the war going on behind them. "This way," Casselle said pushing the family in front of her. She wasn't sure where she should take them all she knew was she wanted to get them far from the battle.

When they got past their yard line Casselle put an invisible charm on them telling them to keep going, somewhere public and stay there. Just as she was about to turn back to the battle a curse hit her knocking her to the ground. She went to get up only to be hit with the Cruciatus curse. She cried out in pain as she writhed on the ground.

The death eater stopped for a second but it was enough for Casselle to cast a shield charm and focus her mind on his. _Filthy muggle loving witch. This will teach you. Avada-_

Before he could get the second word out Casselle threw him back into the house as his wand flew out of his hand rope erupted from her wand tying him up tightly. She ran around the house back to where the rest of them were fighting. She scanned the area searching for Sirius or any one of her friends. She saw James a few yards away but she couldn't find Sirius. Panicking she took off down the street in search for him, but when she saw a young girl huddled in a bush she stopped.

"Hi, my name's Casselle do you know where you mum and dad are?" She asked softly crouching down next to the bush. The little girl shook her head. "I'm going to get you out of here okay?" She said holding out her hand. The little girl nodded but before she could take her hand Casselle was thrown back. She landed about a foot away from James who looked over at her anxiously. He was dueling vigorously with a death eater.

As Casselle struggled to get up she felt herself lifted into the air, "Well isn't this a surprise little sis," She heard her brother drawl out. She glared down at him in his hood and mask. She fought against the spell but he had her body bound. "Goodbye little sis," He said before throwing her back into a tree, causing a loud cracking noise.

When she hit the ground she heard Sirius call out to her frantically before everything went black.

Casselle woke with a terrible headache. She held her hand to her head as she tried to sit up, but the pain was too much so she just laid there looking around. She could see the plain walls of headquarters surrounding her, but where was everyone? She thought.

Her mind was reeling back to the fight and wondering what happened, she remembered the little girl, and James and… "Sirius!" She cried out remembering she couldn't find him during the battle. Her mind imagining the worst caused her throat to close as she moved to get out of the bed. "Sirius!" She called hoping to hear an answer.

Her head pounding as she moved, her throat started closing as tears started to build up in her eyes. She tried to stand but her body wouldn't obey her commands. "Sirius…" She whispered.

"Casselle?" She heard that voice she knew so well. She whipped her head up causing a shooting pain through her head but she didn't care because she was staring into those gray eyes.

She pushed her body off the bed running to him even as her body screamed in protest. "Sirius, oh thank Merlin," She whispered burying her teary eyes in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Cass it's okay, but you shouldn't be up you had a nasty fall." He whispered rubbing her back.

"I didn't know where you were. I couldn't find you," She whispered holding him tighter.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry Dumbledore said you were probably going to be waking up soon so I was getting you some breakfast. I thought I'd be back in time." He said leading her back to the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting her down next to him.

"Alright I guess. My head hurts, how long have I been asleep?" She asked still holding on to him afraid to let him go for even a second.

"Almost a day and a half." Sirius said rubbing her back soothingly. "Cass I was so terrified, I saw you get lifted into the air, but there was nothing I could do," He said his voice strained. "I had two death eaters after me, and James tried but you were falling so quickly. He managed a small cushion charm before the death eaters attacked him full force."

"I'm okay," She said softly. "I couldn't find you. I went searching for you when I saw that little girl in the bushes. I had to help her, but Nate..." She trailed off remembering the quick reflexes of her brother. "I was so stupid I should have been ready for him," she said annoyed.

"No, Cass. He was waiting for you. He placed the child there knowing you would see her, and then waited until you had your back turned."

"But how-?" Casselle asked confused.

"They found the little girl shortly after we brought you back. She said a man in a hood told her to wait in the bush and be a good girl and he would bring back her parents."

"Oh God…" Casselle choked out a new fear taking over. "Those families? Did they get out?" She asked.

"The family you charmed got away, but not many were so lucky. We tried but by the time we got there so many were already dead. We managed to save a few of them, they have had their memories swiped and are now living far away from England," Sirius said. "Listen Casselle I want to take you somewhere tonight," He said trying to steer Casselle away from the sad thoughts of the muggles they couldn't save.

"You do? Where?" She asked pulling her head away from his chest to look into his eyes.

He smiled down at her kissing her on her forehead, "It's a secret."

"Hey Padfoot! Padfoot!" They heard James's voice coming from Sirius's pocket. Casselle raised her eyebrows at him. "Sorry, James told me I had to keep it on me, Lily's been going crazy but she had to go for Healer training. Hold on," He said pulling the mirror out of his pocket. "Hey Prongs she's fine, woke up a few minutes ago."

"Minutes ago! I told you to call me immediately! Lily is at my throat over this whole thing." James said exasperated.

"Mate she was a little distressed waking up in a bed not knowing what really happened. I had to calm her down. Chill out." Sirius said rolling his eyes at Casselle.

Casselle smiled, tilting the mirror towards her. "Hi, James. Tell Lily not to worry I am completely fine."

"Cass thank God! I tried to kill that son of a bitch but he apparated right after you fell, and those death eaters were relentless." James rambled.

"James, she really doesn't need to hear all this right now, We'll come over later." Sirius said.

"Alright yeah sorry Cass. We'll see you later!" He called before disappearing.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked eying Casselle cautiously.

"Yeah my headache is almost gone now," Casselle said rubbing it softly. "Though I am hungry."

"I bet you are," Sirius said standing up and holding his hand out to her.

Sirius had whipped up pancakes and they ate them in the dining room before heading back to their flat. Casselle took a quick shower, before they went over to James and Lily's.

"So when are we going to this surprise place?" Casselle asked sliding her arms around his neck.

"Later tonight," Sirius replied kissing her lips. "And before you get any ideas you can't seduce it out of me," He said with a smirk.

Casselle glared at him before grabbing a jacket. Sirius just laughed before grabbing her hand to apparate them.

"Casselle!" Lily cried running out the front door at the sound of the loud crack.

"Lily!" Casselle let go of Sirius's hand holding Lily in a tight embrace.

"Oh we were so worried, you had so many broken bones, and it was just awful." Lily said pulling back to fully look at her best friend. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, how many broken bones did I have?" Casselle asked confused looking between Lily and Sirius.

"You don't know?"

Casselle shook her head, as Sirius wrapped his arm around her, "I didn't want you to worry, you were healed up real quick." Sirius said sheepishly.

"You had a broken arm, both legs, multiple ribs, and your wrist was also broken," Lily said softly.

"Wow, I'm glad I stayed unconscious for that," Casselle said taking it in. Sirius's arm tightened around her, and she rubbed his back to show she was okay. "Come on, let's get an official look at this place," Casselle said motioning to the flat behind Lily.

"Oh yes! You must see it! Cass I absolutely love it," She gushed pulling her friend in after her.

Lily and Casselle spent the better part of an hour touring the flat and talking excitedly. "We invited Remus and Peter to come of course, they were worried about you too. Dumbledore told us all to leave because it would overwhelm you. Sirius was the worst, when he saw you fall…" Lily shivered remembering it herself.

"Lily tell me, he hasn't talked much about it," Casselle said taking her friends hand.

"He blasted the two death eaters he was dueling in one spell, and ran to you, that's when Nathaniel disapparated. He was screaming for you to wake up, holding you to him. You were lucky, I think the spell James did protected your neck and back from breaking. But you're body was so broken," Lily trailed off wiping her eyes before the tears fell. "Fortunately the death eaters seemed to have had their fun and left, Sirius took you straight to headquarters yelling for Dumbledore. He wouldn't leave your side even when they had to perform the spells to right your limbs. He just stared at you with this odd expression, I couldn't quite place it. Then when they were all done and they told us you would be fine he just sat down and stroked your hair and face, that's when Dumbledore told the rest of us to leave." Lily finished.

Casselle looked across the room, to where James and Sirius were laughing about something, he looked so at ease it pained her to know that just yesterday he was so distraught with worry and fear for her life.

"We all know how much he cares about you Cass, but yesterday I think it really hit him how important you are to him," Lily said glancing over at James the same feelings going through her.

"Yeah. I never doubted my love for him, but when I couldn't find him at the fight my world almost stopped. He's taking me somewhere special tonight, but he won't tell me where. I wonder what he's planning," She said taking her eyes off of the love of her life and turning to her friend.

"Probably just wants to spoil you to no end, now that you're well." Lily said with a smile.

"I hope so," Casselle said with a laugh.

"Moony! Wormy! It's been too long!" James yelled clapping a hand on his two friends backs.

"James we saw you yesterday," Remus said reasonably.

"Well it seems like forever, since we used to see way too much of each other at school. Especially Padfoot." James said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Casselle asked raising her eyebrows at Sirius questioningly.

The boys burst out laughing, while Sirius just smiled. "Sirius was a little too comfortable with his body." James explained. "Half the time he would walk out of the bathroom stark naked, and on occasion he would sleep in the nude."

Casselle just smiled, "Oh really?" She said as Sirius slid his arm around her nuzzling her neck.

"In my defense it became a habit from home, when I kept trying to give that wretched house elf a heart attack," he said into her neck.

They just laughed at him before settling into the living room.

"Casselle you're looking much better," Remus said as they sat down.

"I feel great! I had a headache when I woke up but it was gone by the time we finished breakfast," She said with a soft smile.

They continued to talk in an easy manner, though Casselle noticed that Peter seemed to be saying less and less. "Peter are you okay? You've been awfully quiet?" She asked curiously.

"What?" Peter squeaked. "Yeah I'm fine. Just preoccupied I guess."

"Probably thinking about his little girlfriend he's been hiding from us," Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows at Peter.

"Peter you're seeing someone?" Lily asked a little astonished.

"Yeah, said that's why he hasn't been able to meet up with us lately," James said slightly offended to be dissed for a girlfriend.

"Peter, you should invite her over!" Lily said excitedly. "We'd love to meet her."

"I-I would but she's pretty shy, and doesn't like to meet many new people." Peter said anxiously.

"Oh," Lily said.

"That's not it, Peter is just worried we'll spill his embarrassing little secrets," Sirius said smirking.

"I am not!" Peter said angrily.

"Relax Pete we would never betray you like that," Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright Sirius enough," Casselle said placing her hand on his knee. "Well we'd love to meet her Peter, maybe just for lunch?" She suggested.

"Yeah I'll talk to her about it," Peter said quickly darting his eyes around.

Casselle narrowed her eyes in confusion, he seemed to be acting weirder than usual, she thought. Before she could think about it too long, Sirius leaned toward her ear, "We should get going, so you can get ready for tonight," he whispered.

"I have to get ready? So it's a fancy place?" she asked innocently.

"A little but that's all you're getting out of me," He said kissing her cheek and standing up. "Well we have to get going, we'll see you guys around."

"You're leaving now?" James asked trying to hide a smile.

"Yes James, now contain yourself before you wet your pants," Sirius warned. Casselle watched the exchange, James knew something she didn't.

She tried to move to walk towards James, but Sirius still had her hand, she raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh no you don't. I know how that little mind works, I also know that even though James is my best mate he is awful at keeping secrets. You're not going anywhere," He said pulling her closer to him. She pouted folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh Casselle don't look so upset, this could be the happiest or saddest night of your life," James called ducking as Sirius threw a pillow at him.

"James! You better keep your mouth shut, unless you want Lily to know some of your secrets." Sirius growled. Casselle smiled slightly, as James clamped his mouth shut.

"Bye Lily, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Casselle said hugging her friend. She said goodbyes to the boys as well, though Sirius wouldn't let her near James.

As Casselle curled her hair and started to pin it up, Sirius stilled her hands, "I like it better down," He whispered leaning down to kiss her neck.

Casselle smiled, "You're really not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." He said with a smirk moving back to the closet. "When haven't my surprises ever been good?" He asked rummaging deeper in the closet.

Casselle sighed, "Never," she said with a smile remembering his remarkable surprises that always left her breathless.

"Exactly, now I think you should wear this tonight," He said pulling a box out of the closet.

"Where did that come from?" She asked walking over to him and opening the box. "I didn't buy that."

"I know, I did while you were in the shower earlier."

"Sirius you shouldn't have," Casselle said taking the box.

"Don't tell me what I shouldn't do, of course I should've. Open it."

She set the box on the bed and opened it gasping. "Sirius, this is gorgeous!" She exclaimed admiring the lilac dress that was folded nicely in the box. She pulled it out watching as it shimmered down to the floor. "I- Thank you!" She said pulling him into a hug. "I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it." He said pulling her back. "Why don't you finish getting ready and I'll be back in a few minutes." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"It's a secret," he said with a smile. "I'll be back before you know it." He said leaving the room and apparating. She furrowed her brow in confusion before going to put on the dress.

She slid the silky material over her head admiring the way the material clung to her figure. The neckline was low but still modest showing just a hint of her chest. The color brought out the color in her cheeks, Sirius really had done a fantastic job.

After she finished getting ready she moved to the living room to wait for Sirius to get back. After a few minutes Sirius popped back in. "Are you ready?" He asked smoothing out his black shirt and white tie.

She jumped up excitedly, "Yep!" She said taking his hand.

Sirius smiled, "You have to close your eyes though. I don't want the surprise to be revealed too soon."

She narrowed her eyes at him but did as she was told and closed her eyes.

"Alright prepare yourself," He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and disapparating. "Are you ready?" Casselle nodded excitedly. "Alright open your eyes," he said softly.

She opened them only to be faced with the amazing sight of the sun setting over their beach. As the sun set slanting across the beach she noticed the glowing orbs of light floating around their heads. She was breathless as she took it all in, and turned to Sirius who was standing over a blanket and a picnic basket filled with food.

She gasped, "Sirius," She said laying her hand over her mouth as she walked toward him. "This." She couldn't even form words to describe the feelings that were swarming her.

"Do you like it?" He asked holding up a bottle of champagne. She nodded unable to talk, tears of happiness clouded her vision. "Cass…" He trailed off noticing the tears. He put down the wine and hurried toward her. "Cass what's wrong?" He asked holding her arms.

"I'm fine," She choked out wiping at her eyes. "Sirius this is beautiful. I can't even tell you how amazing this is," She said wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

"I'm glad you like it," Sirius said kissing her hair. "I love you too, now can we enjoy it?"

Casselle laughed and nodded as Sirius led her to the blanket where she sat down across from him.

Sirius pulled out some pieces of baguettes and cheese passing her some as he spread the cheese. They ate their fill of grapes, cheese and bread before Sirius pulled out slices of ham that he laid out on bread. They sipped their champagne and ate their dinner stealing silent glances of the other and smiling contentedly. After they finished the sandwiches he pulled out a perfectly decorated plate of chocolate covered strawberries. They took turns feeding each other the sweet delicious fruit.

After they had finished eating Casselle leaned back the most content she had ever been. "Sirius this is really incredible, how did you ever pull this off?" She asked looking out at the sea.

"A marauder does not reveal his secrets," He said looking over at her his stomach filling with an uncomfortable fluttering. Casselle just laughed letting the air catch her hair. Sirius took a deep breath trying to control his nerves as he reached for something behind his back. "Cass I erm…got you something," He said holding a book out to her.

"Pride and Prejudice? Sirius you know I already own this," She said taking it confusion etched across her face.

"Just open it," He said fiddling with his hands.

She eyed him for a second before opening it, she flipped through the pages and gasped when she neared her favorite part. "Sirius…." She couldn't say anything else as she stared down at the diamond ring that was tied to a string framed with a layer of pages cut out. She looked up at him speechless.

He stood pulling her with him, and kneeled before her taking the book out of his hands. She covered her face with her hands too stunned to talk.

"Casselle Marie Dawson, I have liked a lot of girls in my life but there has never been one that could even come close to measuring up to you. I knew I loved you the second I kissed you, but I didn't come to terms with that love until I realized you would put yourself in danger for the greater good, and I knew without a doubt in my mind that I loved you and couldn't live a second without you. Our relationship hasn't been perfect but we took the struggles and obstacles head on and our love grew stronger with every one. I know I wanted to wait but when I saw you unconscious on that bed I knew there was no point in waiting, because I love you more than life itself and don't want to spend my life with anyone else. You are beautiful in every possible way, and have been through so much, and I want to be the one that you come to when you're scared, angry, happy or sad, because I couldn't bare you going to someone else. You are the first person I have ever said I love you to, and I want you to be the last. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man alive?" He asked choking out the last words as tears threatened his eyes.

Casselle stared down at him, tears rolling down her face unattended. She couldn't form words, her throat had closed completely and she could hardly express the way her heart swelled and her stomach flipped with excitement and joy beyond anything she had ever felt.

"Cass?" Sirius asked anxiously.

She nodded, trying to clear her throat, "Yes," she croaked out. "Yes so many times over. Yes!" She cried as he stood up and pulled her into his arms swinging her in circles unable to contain his joy. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She just repeated it unable to grasp the reality of this incredible moment. "I will marry you Sirius Orion Black," She whispered. He pulled her back only to kiss her longingly.

She fell backwards on to the blanket with the force, laughing as he covered her face with kisses. She pulled his shirt up unable to contain herself, she needed him and all of him at this moment of pure joy. Sirius leaned up and smiled pulling off his tie. He pulled off her dress, as she undid his pants. In second they were both naked their skin hot to the touch in their anticipation.

"Sirius," She gasped out as he trailed kisses down her body. He moved back up to her mouth trapping her lips with his before he slid into her. They each marveled in the slow gentle movement of his hips, each content with the feel of each other.

When they finally went over that edge it was one of the most powerful sensations Casselle had ever felt. As Sirius laid down moving so only his head rest on her chest as they each caught their breath.

"Sirius…" She said her breathing still heavy.

He leaned his head up looking at her. She sifted her fingers through his damp silky hair. She couldn't say anything, she didn't want to say anything, she just wanted to stay in this moment where the war was away from them and they had their whole lives ahead of them.

He smiled up at her his wicked smile. "Want to go swimming?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

Casselle let out a breathy laugh, "I don't think I can move."

"I wore you out that much? I thought I was marrying the adventurous Casselle Dawson," Sirius said feigning disappointment.

"You are." She said with a smile. "You are marrying the adventurous Casselle Dawson, and I am marrying the cocky, mischievous Sirius Black."

"That you are," He said kissing her on the lips. He pulled back sitting up and rummaging in their things. He came back holding the ring, and slid it on her left ring finger, "At least now you are."

She smiled down at it then at him throwing her arms around him and kissing him soundly. "I think I'm ready for that swim now."

He smiled pulling her up and they ran into the water splashing each other before diving down underwater. They met grabbing each others hands under the water. They pulled up breaking the surface at the same time entangling each other with their limbs and pulling the other to their lips.

They stayed in the water for almost an hour before heading back to their clothes and picnic. They dressed quickly both eager to get back to their flat so they could christen their bed as a new engaged couple.

"Are you ready my lovely fiancée?" Sirius asked knowing he could live in this moment for the rest of his life.

"I am," She said taking his hand and apparating back to the flat. They barely landed when they dropped the food and half of their clothes and hurried toward the bedroom laughing.

Casselle sat with her back resting against the head board staring down at the glistening ring on her finger. The diamond was circular and a little larger then what was practical with a white gold band. The jewel caught the morning light that was seeping in through the window casting rainbow colored prisms across the blanket and wall.

I'm getting married, she thought to herself a small smile on her lips.

**Well there you have it! They're engaged! We hope you like it, and please review! We love to hear your comments! **


End file.
